El libro de las tinieblas
by hermy-potter-hp
Summary: Al fin lo que muchos esperaban y otros no tanto...Pero aquí está el final...Después de la tempestad, la calma... Espero les guste...
1. Encuentros inesperados

Hola yo soy hermypotterhp bueno este es mi primer fic y la verdad creo que no soy muy buena pero lo estoy intentando así que porfavor dejen reviews y si es necesario destrócenme. Bueno los dejo con este fic, ojalá les guste... 

Cap.1 Encuentros inesperados

Era una fría madrugada en Privet Drive, en todas las casas solo se escuchaba el sonido del silencio, todas las luces apagadas y todos durmiendo, excepto por una luz que tímida brillaba en el número 4 donde un muchacho de 16 años, veía por la ventana, como esperando algo ó a alguien; se veía preocupado.  
Este muchacho no era uno que se pudiera decir normal sino que era uno especial, si, Harry Potter. Este ya no era el muchacho flacucho de 11 años, ya era diferente, con sus músculos bien formados por el quidditch, cuerpo había algo que no había cambiado, su cicatriz era algo que no se desaparecía aún y en ese momento sentía un ligero y agudo dolor.  
A lo lejos se empezaban a divisar los primeros rayos del sol; cuando se escuchó el sonido de alas que Harry reconoció como a Hedwig, esta se posó en su jaula y se dispuso a comer el ratón que traía en el pico.  
Harry se recostó lentamente en la cama y se puso a pensar en que podía pasar en este su último año en Hogwarts, se puso a pensar en sus dos mejores amigos y en como se habían aventurado muchas veces como en primero, como derribaron a ese trol y como salvaron la piedra de Quirrell, o como en segundo con su ayuda habían encontrado la cámara de los secretos y Harry había salvado a Ginny con la cual anduvo el año pasado pero decidieron terminar, o en tercero como habían ayudado a salvar a Sirius y a Buckbeak, y como en cuarto su amiga Hermione le había ayudado en la prueba de los tres magos y como ella había sido la única que había confiado en él; de un momento a otro se le clavaron esos ojos color miel, esos ojos... se quedó pensando un instante y le dio un vuelco el estómago, se desconcertó.  
"No sería posible ella es mi amiga y yo la veo como tal... un gran estruendo se escuchó un gran estruendo en la calle y un grito en el cuarto de sus tíos que era de su tía Petunia. Eso era lo que había estado esperando o no?  
Parados en la entrada del No. 4 estaba cuatro personas que Harry no pudo reconocer, solo pudo escuchar un poco de lo que decían,  
-Ya!! hay que entrar no aguanto mas.  
-Pe pero y si llega Dumbledor??-Dijo una voz temblorosa.  
-Si no nos damos prisa llegará.-Dijo la voz de una mujer.

En el cuarto de sus tíos se escuchaba como Dudley llegaba corriendo con su madre y como tío Vernon cargaba su escopeta.  
Afuera Harry pudo escuchar un muy claro Alohomora y como entraba las cuatro personas a la casa.  
En el siguiente minuto todo fue muy confuso. Harry, por una rendija de la puerta de su habitación pudo ver todo lo que sucedía en el pasillo: tío Vernon apuntaba con la escopeta a un ser vestido de negro con la cara pálida, con ojos rojos y que en lugar de nariz tenía dos orificios como los de una serpiente, el mago mas temido de todos los tiempos, Voldemort.  
Vernon amenaza a Voldemort y se notaba un tono de terror en su voz pero no bajaba el arma a pesar de las amenazas de Voldemort:

-Quítate asqueroso muggle que no vengo por ti, vengo por el muchacho, ahora te quitas, o no tendré piedad…

Vernon se quedó como petrificado pero pudo decir:

-No voy a dejar que te lo lleves!!

Harry se quedó asombrado por las palabras de su tío, lo había defendido.  
Pero como había dicho Voldemort, no mostró piedad y solo dijo:

-Crucio!!- Vernon quedó tirado en el piso retorciéndose, era una visión horrible, luego de eso le lanzó la misma maldición que había destruido a sus padres…

-Avada Kedavra- dijo Voldemort.

Tía Petunia estaba escondida con Dudley en la habitación y no hacían ruido, al parecer Petunia sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo y que le habían hecho a su esposo y por eso no emitió ningún sonido ni se movió.  
-Ahora sí, dónde está Potter?  
-Harry, sal de allí, puedo oler tu miedo.

Harry no sabía que hacer seguía viendo por la rendija de la puerta y pudo reconocer bien a las otras tres personas que estaban con Voldemort, una era Pettigrew, la segunda era Bellatrix y la última era…

-Sal Harry, o matamos a tu amiguita.  
Solo se podía escuchar un grito ahogado y desesperado que decía -No Harry, corre… -NO, HERMIONE!!

Se decidió y abrió la puerta de golpe y salió para encontrarse de frente a Voldemort que sostenía a Hermione con un brazo.

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella!!

"No quiero que te hagan daño, lo único que quiero es sacarla de esto" "Aunque me cueste la vida la tengo que sacar de aquí"

-Cuida tus modales Potter, al maestro no se la habla así.  
-Lindos sentimientos Harry… pero no puedes hacer nada…

Voldemort apuntó a Hermione con la varita directo al corazón y…

-NO!! Déjala!! Qué es lo que quieres?  
-A ti por supuesto... Crucio...

Harry pudo sentir ese gran dolor, sobre todo el ardor en la cicatriz.

-Imperio- dijo Voldemort apuntando a Harry.  
Harry sintió como todos sus músculos se relajaban, no había vuelto a sentir eso desde que tuvo sus clases con el falso Moody.

-Accio varita. Toma tu varita Harry- dijo Bellatrix.  
-Ahora-dijo Voldemort- mata a tu amiga…

Solo se vio como Harry alzaba la mano y apuntaba con la varita al corazón de su amiga...

"Matarla? Para qué? Que estupidez, no, no quiero hacerlo" -Mátala ya!!

"No, para que? En este momento no gracias no tengo ganas" Y bajó la mano en la que traía la varita.

-Mmm veo que no funciona esto contigo eh?? Bueno en ese caso lo haré yo…

Voldemort le quitó a Harry la maldición y…

-Avada Keda…

-Expelliarmus- gritó Harry, este fue tan poderoso que hizo que Voldemort cayera por las escaleras, pero en un segundo se recupero y dijo cuando iba flotando subiendo las escaleras

-Bien basta de jueguitos tontos…

Se escuchó un ligero "plop" y pudieron ver a Dumbledor en el cuarto.

-Oh!! Amigo Albus, que tal tu estadía en San Mungo?  
-Déjate de alardes Tom, deja a Harry.  
-Ja! Y no poder terminar lo que empezó hace ya casi 17 años? No!! Y no me llames por mi asqueroso nombre muggle viejo decrépito.

Dumbledor se veía mas abatido y mas cansado que de costumbre pero seguía tan sereno como siempre. Este le dio la espalda a los mortífagos y a Voldemort y le lanzó una mirada a Harry que en el instante entendió, jaló a Hermione de un brazo y…

-Qué hacen??

Una gran barrera apareció frente Harry, Hermione y Dumbledor. Los mortífagos lanzaban hechizos pero estos rebotaban hacia ellos.

-Corran Harry.

Lograron bajar las escaleras y en la entrada había una lata tirada.

-Rápido!! Nos llevará lejos...

Los tres tocaron la lata y Harry solo pudo sentir ese jalón como de gancho en el ombligo y luego casi al instante piso bajo sus pies y a Hermione agarrada fuertemente de su brazo todavía asustada.  
Habían llegado a la mansión de los Black…

¿Que les ha parecido este primer capitulo?? bueno espero le haya gustado, porfa dejen reviews para ver si lo sigo escribiendo o no...

Los quiere hermypotterhp ... :P


	2. El heredero de Griffindor

Cap. 2 El heredero de Griffindor

A Harry le traían muchos recuerdos esa casa, entre ellos estaba su padrino,Sirius, lo extrañaba mucho, el ya había sido absuelto de todos los cargos poco después de que cayó por el velo pues atraparon a Pettigrew pero se transformó y huyó de nuevo, cuando cayó en cuenta…

-Pero tía Petunia, Dudley, tío Vernon murió …

-Tranquilo Harry tu tía y tu primo están bien, pero ya no hay nada que hacer con tu tío, se que aunque tuvieran sus diferencias tu no querías que le pasara nada y el tampoco queria que te pasara nada a ti ps el bien sabia quien era al que se estaba enfrentando pero aún así decidió no moverse.  
Bueno los dejo un momento solos porque creo que tienen algo de que hablar; los estaremos esperando abajo, y Harry deja de atormentarte en tu cabeza,  
tranquilo no fue tu culpa, son nuestras propias decisiones las que nos llevan a crear nuestro futuro.

Y dicho esto se fue. Era como si Dumbledor pudiera ver toda la culpa que sentía Harry por lo de su tío, cuando una suave y tierna voz, apenas audible, lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento- decía la castaña.

-Porque??

-Por lo de tu tío y todo…

Harry no pudo decir ya nada porque sintió como unos cálidos brazos lo envolvían por el cuello y hacían que se olvidara de todo con el aroma de su castaño cabello.

-Tuve mucho miedo de perderte…

-Yo también, cuando vi que te tenían...

En un segundo se quedaron viendo a los ojos, se podían ver las chispas que habían entre ellos, se iban acercando, parecían una eternidad esos escasos centímetros y de un momento a otro…

-Chicos!! Están bien!!

Un pelirrojo muy pálido hizo que se sobresaltaran y se separaran;  
llegó y los abrazó a los dos.

-Bueno bajemos que los estamos esperando.

Los tres amigos bajaron a la cocina donde solo se encontraban los señores Weasley, Dumbledore, Tonks y Mundungus.

-Ay Harry cariño- dijo la señora weasley abalanzándose sobre Harry y Hermione- están bien…-

-Harry, podrías venir un segundo conmigo? – dijo Dumbledor con una voz mas agotada de lo normal.

Harry lo siguió y fueron a la habitación del otro lado.

-Harry estas bien?

-Si- "solo quisiera poder haber hacho algo por mi tío Vernon"

-Ya no te preocupes más, no fue tu culpa lo de tu tío.

-PERO YO DEBÍ DE HABER HECHO ALGO!!

-Si, pero no pasó y ya, no se puede hacer nada. Bueno yo todavía estoy muy cansado así que lo que tengo que decirte lo diré sin rodeos.  
Bueno, Voldemort está buscando el libro de las Tinieblas, y si no nos damos prisa lo encontrará…

-Disculpe profesor, que es el libro de las Tinieblas??

-Oh cierto Harry… Bueno hace ya algunos años, dos grandes magos, descubrieron muchas cosas sobre la magia obscura, pero sin embargo uno de ellos no se atrevía a utilizar todo ese poder pero el otro no estaba de acuerdo así que se separaron pero este segundo juró obtener a como diera lugar estas enseñanzas pues no las tenía completas. El que se quedó con las enseñanzas y demás, decidió escribirlo en un libro al parecer, pero este solo lo iban a poder encontrar sus herederos. En su época, Voldemort fue en busca del heredero, cuando todavía era joven y tenía todos sus poderes, pero el heredero no le quiso decir nada,  
porque según no sabia nada, así que voldemort lo asesinó, pero este ya tenía un hijo del cual no sabía, este fue el primer asesinato de nuestro amigo.

Bien los grandes magos que hicieron estos descubrimientos fueron Godric Griffindor y Salazar Slytherin, Godric era el que tenía el mayor conocimientos de estas magias y el escondió el libro e hizo un conjuro para que todos sus herederos supieran donde estaba sin la necesidad siquiera de saber que era…

-Pero, qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo??

-Bien recuerdas en segundo como sacaste las espada de Godric y te dije que solo un verdadero Griffindor podría sacarla?- Harry asintió con la cabeza

- Pues bien, resulta que tu eres ese heredero…

-Qué??!! Pero no puede ser posible...

-Si, si es posible y me gustaría mucho que nos ayudaras a encontrar el libro, creemos que está escondido en la torre de Grffindor...

-Pero...yo no se donde está el libro, ya ve, ni siqueira sabía que era.

-Pero Harry esto es como un conocimiento que tienes ya desde que naciste solo que no sabes como desarrollarlo, pero allí lo tienes, esperando el momento preciso para salir...

-Pero, qué tengo que hacer??

-Bueno cuando llegues a Hogwarts dsps de las vacaciones, solo haz lo posible para encontrarlo, y por el momento te quedarás aquí el resto de las vacaciones y para que no te sintieras solo he hablado con la familia Weasley y con la famila Granger para que vinieran a pasar el resto de las vacaciones aquí y por supuesto ambas familias están encantadas de venir, ah te estaba diciendo que te quedarás aquí ps Voldemort te estará buscando para poder robar el libro y usar todos esos poderes obscuros para al fin tomar el poder por completo, como ya hemos visto ya ha tomado una parte del mundo mágico entre ellos los dementores... Sin tí estos planes se arruinarían de nuevo, porqué crees que no te mató hace un rato?-

Eso no se lo había platenado Harry, porque teniendo la oportunidad perfecta no lo había matado?? Ahora entendía porque...

-Bueno supongo que has de haber quedado un poco cansado pos toda esta información y mas porque no durmió anoche cierto?? Aparte yo tengo que regresar a San Mungo ps todavía me siento muy agotado, así que vete a dormir...

-Hasta luego que se reponga...- Harry giró sobre sus talones y se fue por la puerta por donde habían entrado hacia la cocina, y extrañadamente no había nadie...

-Pero si es de día...- y dicho esto se fue a dormir.

Cuando llegó a la habitación pudo ver a su amigo pelirrojo ya dormido tendido sobre la cama y roncando pero entre estos sus ronquidos pudo distinguir apenas dos palabras

-Hermione te...- y un ronquido ahogó la ultima palabra pero Harry ya se imaginabá cual era, y escuchado esto se dejó caer sobre su cama y se dispuso a descansar un rato pero esto no fue tan facil ps en su mente solo había una cosa que lo atormentaba, o mas bien alguien... ¿Qué les había sucedido a Harry y a Hermione hacia un rato?

Y con esta pregunta en su cabeza se quedó dormido...

Se que mis caps son un poco cortos pero es que bueno... también se que tal vez la historia está un poco rápida pero es que bueno... trataré de hacerlo diferente...

PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS... :s


	3. El mas raro de los cumpleaños

Cap. 3 El mas raro de los cumpleaños. 

Los días pasaban muy rápidos ps en la casa estaba la familia Weasley y le divertía mucho a Harry ver como el señor Weasley estaba siempre atras de los Granger observando casi todo lo que hacían o decían y de vez en cuando preguntandoles cosas como pára que sirven los telefonos celulares?  
o ¿Como funcionan las camaras de video, y al parecer los señores Granger también se divertían al estar allí y sobre todo la señora porque se la pasaba platicando cuando estaba Tonks sobre sus peinados.  
Pero por otra parte Harry Seguía atormentado por la misma pregunta ¿Que les había sucedido a Harry y a Hermione aquel día?  
Pero lo peor era que no podía hablar con ella nunca a solas ps siempre estaban con ellos Ron o Ferd y George hablandoles sobre sus nuevos productos, o era Ginny que trataba de hablar con Harry sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos, la idea era que nunca estaban solos.  
El día de su cumpleaños número 17 se acercaba cada vez más y Harry no sabía como iba a ser este año.  
El día de su cumpleaños llegó y cuando despertó había algo extraño ahí.  
Ron no estaba y eso era extremadamente raro pues el dormía muchísimo mas que Harry Bajó a la cocina y no había nadie, de repente se escuchó un sonido como de fuego en la habitación de alado, Harry pudo ver a una castaña hermosa que salía de la chimenea a la cual ayudó a pararce y luego pudo ver a un pelirrojo alto.  
-Dónde estaban?

-Mmm... fuimos a comprar un poco de comida porque ya no hay casi nada aquí porque somos muchos...

-Porqué no me despertaron?

-No quisimos molstarte...Bueno vamos a dejar las cosas a la cocina y adivinen qué?

-...

-qué?

-Hoy no está nadie así que... Yo voy a cocinarles... Y Ron adivina que comeremos hoy...

-Mmmm sopa de chícharos gigantes? Que rico!

-No, hoy prepararé comida muggle...

-Sabes cocinar Hermy- dijo Harry algo asombrado...

-Cómo me llamaste?

-Si, como la llamaste?

-Hermy... que tiene aparte es mas corto no? Te molesta si te digo así?

-No... Bueno vamos a la cocina y tu Harry y tu ron me ayudarán a cocinar...

Sus amigos no daban señal alguna de que se acordaran de su cumpleaños,  
pero la verdad no le importaba ps el simple hecho de estar con sus dos mejores amigos, esos que le habían ayudado y apoyado en todo.  
Nuevamente se le clavaron esos ojos color miel...pero algo lo distrajo de nuevo de sus pensamientos...

-Harry! Me pasas mi varita porfavor...?

-Eh? Ah si lo siento Hermy; toma...

Era otra de las varitas de broma de los gemelos y esta explotaba y salían unos polvos de colores que se te pegaban a la piel y te dejaban todo pintado de colores...

-Voy a asesinar a ese par...

Pero ninguno de sus dos amigos le prestaron atención a Ron ps estaban intentando encontrar un hechizo para descongelar la cocina ps Harry había tomado otra de las varitas... -No cabe duda que van mejorando...

-Porqué lo dices Hermy?

-Si porque lo dices?

-Porque ya no es tan facil revertir los hechizos...

Hermione dijo una cuantas palabras y los hechizos se desaparecieron...

-Bueno que les parece si comemos y luego nos vamos a la habitación que les quiero enseñar algo...

-Qué es Hermy?

-Oh... ya lo verán...

Los chicos comieron tranquilos mientras escuchaban la radio...

-Y ahora escucharemos el programa La hora de las brujas con la popular cantante hechizera Celestina Warbeck...

-Es impresionante que todavía pasen ese programa solo se la pasan hablando de Lockhart,de como sigue y cosas como esas...

-Qué? a la gran admiradora de Lockhart le molesta que hablen de el?

-Ron, hazme dos favores deja tus comentarios y cámbiale de estación...

Le dijo Hermione un tanto molesta.  
-Porque el cambio tan radical? No te enojes pero todavía el año pasado te encontré unos postes de el...

-Porque ya he madurado... Pero a este le contestó con un poco mas de dulzura.  
Cuando terminaron de comer subieron a la habitación de la chica.  
-Que nos ibas a enseñar?

-Bueno mas bien a ti Ron, me dió algo alguien para tí y me dijo que te dejara solo cuando te lo diera así que toma...

Hermy le dió un paquete mediano que tenía un sobre con algo que parecía una carta...

-Bueno te dejamos solos...

Y los dos amigos salieron de la habitación...

-Harry encontré algo de Sirius que tal vez quieras ver... Bueno la verdad no las vi pero encontré esto en su habitación...

Harry puso atención en algo que no había notado antes, una cajita que Hermione traia en las manos...

-Y porque no la viste?

-Porque pensé que tal vez era algo que querias ver tu solo...

-Me gustaria compartir todo contigo...

"Que dijo? le gustaría compartir conmigo? Que lindo... Hermione que estas diciendo"  
"Qué te pasa porque te pones tan nervioso, po nada..."

-Pero porque? Si eso es algo tan personal en tí...

Harry sintió como su sangre corría muy rápido hacia su cara y se ponía rojo...

-Mmm, porque eres mi amiga...

-Te parece si...

Un pelirrojo alto pero rojo como un tomate interrumpió en la conversación...

-Hermione, cuando te lo dió?

-Mmm hace un tiempo... Pero que decía o que?

-Decía que...

Un gran estruendo sonó en la chiemenea de nuevo... Los amigos bajaron a ver quien había llegado...

-Hola chicos como estan- Dijo el señor Weasley que fue el primero que llegó.

-Que me compraste?

-Ronie queria sus dulcecitos- Dijo Hermy en tono de burla...

-Ps esperaba que me trajeran algo así por lo menos- dijo Ron poniendose un poco rojo de la frente...

-No se preocupen les traje algo pero no le digan a Molly porque insistia en que no les trajera nada... Vayan a guardarlo antes de que llege porque si no... Bueno ya la conocen no?

Hermione hechizó la bolsa para que se guardara en su habitación justo cuando iban llegando la señora Weasley y los padres de Hermione.  
Justo también cuando la cajita estaba subiendo por las escaleras sola hechizada también pero por Harry...

-Pero que hacen despiertos todavía a esta hora- Dijo alarmada la señora Weasley.- Vayanse a dormir, ya son casi las 10...

-Mamá... pero ya no somos unos niños...

-Bueno tal vez no pero yo los sigo viendo como unos niñitos de 11 años...

La señora Weasley se echó a llorar, solo dijo lo siento y volvió a tomar su antigua actitud...

-Bueno que esperan ya, vayan...

Los chicos subieron pero no a dormir, se fueron a la habitación de la chica,  
Hermy sacó los dulces de donde los había escondido mientras abajo se escuchaban otros estruendos de que iban llegando los demás, Ron sacó un ajedréz que le había regalado el año anterior apenas de navidad y le preguntó a Hermione 1° si queria jugar a lo que ella contestó que no porque siempre perdia...

-Harry, juguemos...

-Bien pero de todos modos ya sabemos quien va a ganar...

-Exacto...

-YO- conterstaron los chicos al unisono...

-Harry, en serio crees poder vencerme?

-Si claro, cuando quieras...-Y empezaron a jugar y sorprendentemente en menos de 5 minutos Ron ya tenía por lo menos un cuarto de las piezas de Harry.

-Ron, vas a hacer la prueba de aparición?

-Supongo que si...

-Y tu Harry?

-Creo que si... Porque lo preguntas Hermy?

-No, nadamas...

Sorprendentemente Harry pudo dar en un momento vuelta al juego y terminó en muy poco rato la mitad de las piezas de Ron con un solo peón, pero Ron se recuperó y terminó ganando, iban a jugar de nuevo cuando llegó una mujercita regordeta muy colorada reprimiendolos por no haberse ido a dormir todavía pues ya eran las doce menos cinco.  
Ron y Harry se fueron a su habitación Como era de esperarse Ron se durmió apenas tocó su cama con la cabeza y empezó a roncar.  
Harry en cambio hizo un hechizo para que saliera la cajita y con la luz de la varita empezó por abrirla y lo primero que vió fue una foto vieja pero muy clara de Lupin, con su túnica toda raída como siempre, a Sirius muy contento abrazando a dos personas que Harry pudo reconocerlos, eran sus padres; Harry sintió como unas lagrimas cálidas rodaban en su mejilla, al momento se las limpió y siguió viendo, había una hoja que parecía una carta, la iba a empezar a leer cuando una castaña hermosa entraba en la habitación un poco alterada...

-Harry tienes que vernir rápido, les pasó algo a los de la orden ver rápido...

-Qué sucedió?

-Sigueme...

Llegaron a la cocina y allí estaba todo obscuro, cuando de repente se prendieron las luces y...

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-Ron ya estaba abajo como le hizo?

-Eh- Harry no sabía que decir, todo estaba tan perfecto toda la cocina estaba adornada con globos de colores y estaban todas la personas que queria, estaban los señores Weasley, los Granger, los gemelos, Ginny,  
Charles,Bill, Albus, Tonks, Reamus y...

-Tía Petunia?

-Hola... feliz cumpleaños...

-Y Dudley?

-Mmm, lo dejé con tía Marge que estaba en casa...- Harry no sabia que pensar estaba un tanto aturdido...-Se que piensas Harry pero bueno al fin y al cabo eres mi sobrino no? nunca va a cambiar así que bueno tu abes no?

-Está bien, Lupin, Quién le puso la maldición Imperius-Lupin rió un poco y dijo:

-Nadie Harry, ella queria hacerte algo, de hecho ella aparte de Molly y tus amigos organizaron todo... Ah lo olvidaba tengo algo para tí...

Lupin le dió una carta a Harry, estaba algo vieja pero muy bien cuidada...

-Toma me lo dió tu padre, por si algún día le pasaba algo a el...Leela solo...

-Gracias...

-Harry! Ven...

La noche pasó y todos se divertian y tomaban cervaza de mantequilla y habían comprado un barril enorme de hidromiel.  
Cuando ya eran pasadas las 5 se fueron a dormir todos Harry en cambio volvió a la cajita pero antes de abrirla vio la carta de su padre, en verdad era de su padre? La abrió y empezó a leer...

Querido Harry:

Siento que esta carta no te llegara antes pero es que no creo que antes fuera el momento preciso... Y si estas leyendo esto es porque algo me pasó y bueno tu ya debes tener 17 años... Me hubiera gustado pasar todo ese tiempo que no estuve contigo en este momento aunque tu ya tengas 17 años aunque en este momento te veo y todavia eres un bebé muy pequeño... Bueno el motivo de esta carta es decirte algunas cosas que tal vez tu no sepas...

No se si lo sabes pero tu eres el heredero de Grffindor... Bien entonces tu tienes el poder de encontrar el libro de las tinieblas tal vez no sepas que es o tal vez si pero por si acaso puedes preguntarle a Dumbledore que de seguro todavía sigue con ustedes...

Bueno solo te voy a decir algo para que tengas como pista para que puedas encontrar el libro "Cuatro grandes magos imaginaron esto buscando una respuesta a su gran anhelo,  
creca de las estrellas pero sin tocar el cielo.  
En el pilar mas alejado del de tu antepasado.  
No busques en tu cabeza sino en tu corazón pues solo allí encontrarás la razón..."

Bueno eso es lo que me dijo tu abuelo a mi pero nunca tuve ganas de buscarlo pero tal vez a ti te gusten las aventuras y puedas decifrarlo.  
Creo que eso es todo solo me resta decirte que te aseguro que estés en donde estés siempre te cuidaré...

Te quiere Cornamenta...

PD: No te metas en muchos problemas este tu ultimo año, solo te aviso de algo,  
tus poderes cambiarán un poco, ya verás a lo que me refiero... Ah Lyli me manda decirte o mas bien ecribirte que te ama...

Harry dobló la carta con cuidado y se la guardó en su cajón de la mesita de noche que tenía alado cuando se percató de que había una pila de regalos al lado de la mesita, esto alegró un poco a Harry pues nunca había tenido tanto regalos pero no dejó de pensar en la carta de su padre.  
Dejó en el mismo cajón la cajita con la carta misteriosa que tenía en su interior de la que Harry no se acordaba... Y con esta otra información se recostó sobre su cama para dormir, se quitó los lentes y se metió a la cama,  
en el instante quedó dormido...


	4. El sueño

Cap 4. El sueño 

Harry no pudo dormir muy bien porque empezó con las pesadillas que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que no le daban.  
Empezó soñando con que regresaba a Hogwarts pero cuando llegaba allí estaba Dobby de nuevo tratando de salvarle la vida solo decia una y otra vez  
-Es por el bien de Harry Potter- y luego desaparecía junto con todo lo demás y Harry estaba corriendo por un gran pasillo obscuro hasta que llegaba a una puerta y la abría y veía a Voldemort con su aguda y fría risa torturando a Hermione y a Ron, y Voldemort al sentir la presencia de Harry le decia:  
-El libro por tus amigos- En ese momento Voldemort se convertía en una enorme serpiente y se enroscaba al cuello de Hermione y cuando Ron trata de rescatarla Voldemort le da un coletazo que lo deja inconsiente, Harry mira como Voldemort está matando a su amiga pero su amiga le alcanza a decir- No Harry, no le des lo que quiere, huye...- Harry se quedaba paralizado viendo como estaba matando a su amiga, le ardía la cicatriz, le dolía mucho como ya hacía tiempo que no le dolia, Harry sintió un golpe y vio el piso, Ron seguía dormido,  
ya eran como las 7 de la mañana pero Harry no se detuvo y salió corriendo de la habitación,  
entró de golpe a la Hermione y la vió tirada en el piso...

-Hermione, qué te sucedió, estas bien- dijo Harry con un tono muy preocupado al ver que su amiga abria los ojos cuando el la tomaba entre sus brazos.  
Ella tosió un poco.

-Ay Harry- dijo sollozando y lo tomó por el cuello

-Qué te sucedió?

-Ay, no se fue horrible, estaba dormida y de momento mi sueño se hizo una pesadilla abrí los ojos, seguia dormida pero vi como una serpiente se aferraba de mi cuello y me estaba ahorcando estaba hablando parsel así que no entendí lo que decía pero quien sabe que pasó luego y se sobresaltó y me soltó pero cuando se iba me pegó con la cola en la cabeza, fue cuando me encontraste aquí y desperté...

-Estas bien- dijo Harry al ver que su amiga estaba muy preocupada

-Ahora que tu estas aquí si;  
"Ay Hermy no es el momento porque siempre dices lo que piensas en voz alta"  
-pero me duele mucho la cabeza y me siento mareada, pero tu estas bien?

-Me asusté pensé que te había pasado algo...

-Pero como supiste que... Harry has estado practicando la oclumacia verdad?

-No la has estado practicando verdad?

-Ehm... si pero hoy se me olvidó vaciar mi mente...

-Qué fue lo que soñaste?

Harry le contó lo que había soñado y ella solo hizo una pregunta al final...

-Crees que sepa la localización de donde estamos?

-Mmmm, no creo, si no hubiera venido en persona y no por los sueños.  
Hermione le pidió que se quedara con ella un momento, el accedió y la abrazó ella le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo que Harry sintiera un vuelco en el estómago y como su sangre corría a gran velocidad hasta su cara...

"Me encanta ver como se sonroja..."  
"Habrá notado que me puse rojo, porque no lo aceptas?... el que?...el que te gusta Hermione... Eso no es cierto! Ella es mi amiga... Puedes mentir a otros pero no a tu corazón...No miento solo es que no es cierto.  
mmm bueno como digas..."

Se quedaron dormidos allí un buen rato hasta que Harry abrió los ojos y vió a la hermosa castaña acurrucada en el placidamente dormida, en ese momento Harry miró la hora y vió que ya eran casi las 10, no quería despertarla quería que descansara después de loq que le había sucedido pero en ese justo momento ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojó tmabién al ver que estaba muy cerca de la boca de Harry, ella no se apartó, solo vió que el ojisverde la veía con cariño, pero no era la mirada de siempre esta era como perdida en la de Hermione, los dos se acercaron y ya estaban a punto de besarse, los dos atraídos por ese sentimiento de deseo hacia ellos mismos cuando...

-Ahhhh!

-Es Ron...

Los dos amigos se pararon rápidamente para correr a la habitación solo para encontrarlo tirado en un rincón acorralado por una gran pero pequeña araña que lo estaba viendo...

-Amigos, ayudenme... - Dijo con un tono de voz apenas audible como si cuando hablara fuerta la araña lo fuera a atacar...

-Ven arañita...-Dijo Hermione como si le estuviera hablando a un perro chiquito que es su mascota... Hermione la agarró con su mano y la metió en un frasco con hoyos que hizo aparecer.-Ya, no ta va a hacer nada Ron...

-Gra gracias...

-Donde estabas Harry- Dijo Ron...

-Dónde está el mounstro-Dijo Fred entrando con un pollo de plástico agarrado por el cuello...

-Aquí...- Y Hermione le enseñó la araña...

-Oye es hermosa... me la regalas-

-Claro, toma...

-Como puede ser que te guste esa cosa...

-Pues que a ti te den miedo es otra cosa pero a mi me gustan...

-Si, a mi también- dijo Hermione...

-Hey, a ti te gustan las arañas?

-Si, porque? que a una mujer no le pueden gustar los insectos?

-No nada mas decia...

-Harry, no has abierto los regalos...

-Oh si lo olvidaba...

-Ábrelos... Bien me voy porque tengo hambre y voy a despertar a Geroge...

-Chicos ayudenme a abrir los regalos no?

-Aja...

Se les fue la mañana abriendo los regalos, Hermione le regaló un gran libro que se llamaba, "Magia poderosa para magos poderosos" y Hermione solo le dijo que lo leyera y que tal vez encontraría algo que le fuera util.  
Ron le regaló una playera del equipo de quidditch favorito de Ron los Chudley Cannons, Dumledore le mandó un libro algo pequeño que se llamaba "Loe cuaeto mejos maios dei tempo" Le echó una hojeada y no todo estaba con el mismo idioma a la mayor parte le podía entender... Fred y George le madaron algo muy gracioso que le recordaba tantas cosas, le regalaron un pequeño inodoro con una insignia de Hogwarts, con una notita que decia:

-Lo sentimos pero los de tamaño normal estaban un poco grandes...-

También le regalaron muchos dulces que nunca había visto en su vida y mucho menos probado pero había uno que hacía que la lengua se le safara de la boca y empezara a correr alrederor de el...

Solo en un momento bajaron para desayunar pero extrañadamente no había casi nadie de nuevo solo estaban los gemelos, ginny, y la señora Weasley pero esto no les preocupó ps ys era bastante tarde y la noche anterior platicando con Petunia descubrieron todos que podía ser muy agradable y decidieron llevarla a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagón...

-Cómo estan mis niños?

-Bien gracias- dijeron Harry y Hermione al unisono

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se fueron de nuevo a la habitación y se pusieron a platicar hasta que Hermione le preguntó a Ron algo que hizo que se pusiera todo rojo...

¿Que vas a hacer con Lunita?

-Emm... - dijo poniendose todavía mas rojo...

-Fue Luna la que te mandó lo de la vez pasada?

-Este si pero...

-Vaya ya era hora para que te dijera algo no?

-Supongo... espera tu sabias que yo... tu sabes?

-Mmm si creo que todo mundo se dió cuenta es demasiado obvio...

-No para mi...

-El que tu no sepas ver el amor no significa que los demás no lo veamos...

-En serio Ron estas mal... Digo, es muy obvio, por el hecho de qu siempre está tratando de acercarse a tí y bueno muchas cosas...

-Bueno pero que, no te gusta? Bueno ella es mi amiga y se que te quiere mucho...

-Pero es que la verdad no me gusta...

-Venga tío, tiene que gustarte aunque sea un poco...

-Bueno solo un poco pero es que me gusta alguien mas...

-Ohh a Ronie le gusta alguien mas... Y se puede saber quien es la afortunada?

-Si cuentanos... "Harry tu sabes de sobra quien le gusta... Si pero nunca lo ha querido confesar... Bueno pero a lo que me refiero es que a el también le gusta Hermione... cómo que tambien?... a ti te gusta cuando lo vas a aceptar?... Cuando sea verdad, así que ya deja de darme la lata..."

-Mmm no, no les puedo decir...

-Porqué? acaso es Harry?

-No digas tonterias Hermione yo no le gusto a nuestro amigo...o si?

-No, ya dejen de dar la lata y decir tonterias que no les voy a decir nada...

-Bueno como quieras... y en lo que estabamos que le vas a decir a Luna?

-Mmm no se, si me gusta pero es que es tan rara y bueno...

-Pero puede que si empiezas a andar con ella puedas ver que es muy linda...

-Mmm lo pensaré-

-Si, aparte ella te quiere mucho...

-Ta güeno ya dije que lo pensaré...

-Y a ti Harry quien te gusta-dijo Ron con un tono como de venganza pero divertido a la vez...

-Mmm a mi nadie...

-Cómo! ya no te gusta mi hermanita?

"Cómo ya no le gusta Ginny? pero no te hagas ilusiones mi hermy que ha dicho que no le gusta nadie... bueno si pero puedo hacer la lucha, aparte tal vez yo le guste lo digo por lo que ha pasado de que hemos estado a punto de besarnos no?... Bueno puede, o tal vez es solo porque no tiene novia, tu sabes como era en sexto este tío era bien don juan, bueno si... Ya veré que pasa..."

-Mmm quieres la verdad?

-aja...

-No, ya no me gusta

A esta respuesta Hermione dibujó un sonrisa en su cara y le brillaron los ojos, pero dijo:

-Pero no te gusta nadie ni tantito?

-Mmm si, Ron me gustas...

-Qué- dijo Ron con sorpresa...

-No es cierto- dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de sus amigos..

-Ah bueno- dijo Ron un poco asustado...

-Bueno,ya, en serio no te gusta nadie- insistia su amiga...

Al ver a su amiga estuvo a punto de ponerse rojo pero se contuvo...

-No...

Despues de un rato dejaron el tema y se disponian a jugar un partido de cartas cuando la señora Weasley los llamó para comer.  
Cuando bajaron allí estaba la señora Weasley y bajando detrás de ellos iba Ginny que se sentó al lado de Harry...

-Hola chicos que haciendo?

-Nada y tu Gin?

-Nada, Hermione puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

-Claro Gin...- y las dos chicas se levantaron de la mesa para ir al cuarto de alado...

Las chicas se habían dejado de hablar un tiempo porque Ginny había estado muy cambiada ultimamente y se enojaba por todo pero ahora al parecer ya se llevaban mejor...

¿Qué se traerá esta?

-Mmm no se...

Al rato llegaron las dos chicas las dos como con miradas cómplices...

-Que se traen?

-Nada- contestaron las chicas al unisono...

-Ginny, te vienes a mi habitación esta noche para seguir platicando?

-Claro- Y esta se fue...

-De que van a platicar esta noche en tu cuarto?

-Oh de algo, no metas tu nariz en nuestros asuntos que de verdad no querrias saber...

-Oh bien como digas... Harry porque estas tan callado?

-No, por nada... "Crees que Voldemort trate de averiguar donde estamos... tal vez, pero no creo que logre encontrarnos, tu despreocupate que la única forma de que nos encontrara sería que hubiera un traidor entre nosotros y no lo creo..."

En la noche ya estando en la habitación los chicos y las ahora dos amigas de nuevo, las amigas se pusieron a platicar y los chicos a tratar de enterarse de que hablaban con una de las extensibles de los gemelos cuando se dieron cuenta de que Hermione había puesto un hechizo para que no pudieran escuchar estos se fueron derrotados hacia su cuarto para poder dormir un rato.  
Ron quedó dormido como siempre al instante pero Harry no tenía sueño así que decidió hechar una ojeada a la cocina, se quedó detras de la puerta porque escuchó unas voces familiares y decidió escuchar lo que decian...

-Dónde est�?

-Ya está dormido...

-Bien estas seguro?

-Si...

-Bien, como le podemos decir, porque debemos decirle verdad Arthur?

-Si, pero como, cual sería el momento? Molly cariño...

-Tal vez deberíamos decirle cuando ya se vayan a Hogwarts...

-No lo se deberíamos decirle lo antes posible, bueno es que es una muy buena noticia no lo consideras así Petunia?

-Eh? ah si, yo digo que cualquier momento es bueno...Me alegra que aunque esten pasando cosas malas, por fin Harry pueda tener esa felicidad de nuevo...

-Si, pero tenemos que decirle antes de que vayamos a comprar los libros y demás al callejón Diagón, bueno digo por si necesita algo mas para el hechizo...

-Si, y ya tiene el libro?

-Si, Hermione se lo dió.  
En ese momento recordó el libro que le había dado Hermione al cual no le habia abierto...

-Crees que ya lo haya visto?

-El que?

-El hechizo...

-No creo es un poco distraido igual que mi hermana...

"Que? llamó hermana a mi madre?"

-Bueno y si le decimos aurita?

-Mmm, podría ser bueno, yo creo que las cartas llegan ya mañana o pasado...

-Mmm, si digamosle aurita... Petunia puedes ir por Harry?

-Si, claro, en un momento regreso...

Cuando escuchó esto, Harry se quedó helado, corrió lo mas que pudo a su habitación y se metió en las cobijas justo en el moemtno en que su tía iba ya en los ultimos escalones; entró y llegó a la cama de Harry y se dispuso a recibir la sacudida p0or parte de su tía pero no llegó solo fuen un suave movimento como maternal, con cuidado...

-Harry, despierta...

-Mm?

-Puedes venir conmigo?

-Trae el libro que te regaló tu amiga; te esperamos en la cocina...

Cuando ecuchó cerrarse la puerta, empezó a buscar el libro y cuando lo encontró bajó lentamente las escaleras por si decían algo mas pero esta vez tenían la puerta abierta...

-Oh, Harry, que bueno que has llegado... necesitamos decirte algo...

* * *

Que les ha parecido? Bueno espero que bien... bueno quiero darles las gracias a KasumiPotter y a BarbyBlack por leer mi historia y por apoyarme diciendome que esta buena mi historia, pero es que no se me la voy a creer alrato.  
Bueno hasta la proxima con el cap 5... Besos... los quiere hermypotterhp 


	5. En el callejón Diagón

Holass predón por haberme tardado tanto pero es que tuve un pequeño accidente y me rompí el brazo entonces como que no podía escribir muy bien que digamos... Espero me comprendan... Bueno allí les dejo este cap 5 del libro de las tinieblas... 

Cap 5. En el callejón Diagón

Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños pero la verdad no sabemos si vaya a funcionar pero de todos modos te queremos ayudar a realizarlo...- dijo un Lupin que había estado callado desde hacía rato y Harry ya sabía porque, estaba todo demacrado de la cara y se veía con un aspecto de fatiga pero su sonrisa nunca se borraba de su cara a pesar de todo...

Realizar que?- dijo al fin Harry

Mmm, supongo que no has visto el libro verdad?- Harry negó con la cabeza algo confundido

En ese caso busca en el índice y ve a ver si algo te llama la atención...

"Por parte de Lupin nunca esperes recibir una respuesta directa" pensó Harry y se pusó a ver los títulos de los hechizos y demás del libro... De un momento a otro se fijó en un título que era diferente, no era como los demás.  
Todos los hechizos eran al parecer fáciles y comprensibles pero estaba este otro...

Como revivir a un ser amado? Eso se puede?

Mmm, si, teóricamente pero el único problema es que el único que ha podido realizarlo ha sido Godric, pero sabemos que tu eres un mago muy poderoso y puedes hacer aunque sea el intento no?-Dijo Lupin, los señores Weasley y Petunia se habían ido para que Lupin platicara de todo con Harry.  
Harry se puso a ver los ingredientes.

Como puedes ver los ingredientes son bastante faciles de conseguir y el hechizo bastante facil pero hay 1, bueno mas bien 2 pequeños problemas uno que no es muy válido, el hecho de que se nececita a un mago muy poderoso para poder hacerlo, pero tomando en cuenta de que tu eres bueno, el heredero de Godric y un mago muy poderoso...

Eh? Tu sabias? Bueno y cual es el segundo?

Mmm, si sabia, pero me dijo Dumbledore que no te dijera nada hasta que estuvieras preparado y bueno el segundo es que se dice que hay como una advertencia pero no se sabe en si cual es porque como podrás notar es un libro muy gastado y es viejo pero esa advertencia se perdió con el tiempo pero bueno con este hechizo solo puedes revivir a una persona cada 10 años pero tienes la oportunidad si encuentras el libro de las tinieblas de revivir a Lily, a James y a Sirius al mismo tiempo pero podrías acabar un poco mas agotado... Bueno hay algo que debes saber conforme a un ingrediente que es un tanto especial... - En ese momento Harry se fijó por primera vez en este ingrediente...

Sangre del primogénito del que se quiere revivir... A quien piensas revivir?

Yo queria a Sirius de vuelta, pero, el no tiene hijos...

Mmm, no estés tan seguro... No se si yo esté preparado para decirlo pero al parecer tu si para escucharlo.  
este... Hermy es su hija...

Que qué?

Si, no se te hace raro que viniendo de una familia de puros muggles fuera bruja?

Nunca lo había pensado...

Si eres igual de distraido que Lily...- Dicho esto Harry se ruborizó un poco...

Bueno pero ella sabe verdad?

Mm, no, bueno yo creo que siendo tan inteligente ella por lo menos habría sospechado algo, no precisamente de Sirius pero si sobre su familia...

Pero ella no se parece nada a Sirius, quien es la madre entonces?

Ay, tal vez esto sea un poco perturvador pero su madre era mortífaga pero se enamoró de Sirius y tuvieron a Hermy, ella fue descubierta por Voldemort y la asesinó y trató de matar al bebé pero no lo encontró y el no sabia quien era el padre así que se dió por vencido.  
Y bueno le pusieron un hechizo para que se pareciera a los Granger pero ella no es así, hasta que tenga la mayoria de edad y esté enterada del asunto podrá recuperar su forma original pero mientras no..

Entonces no podría yo revivir a Sirius sin que ella se entere de que es su hija...

Pues si se pordría pero sería por medio de un pequeño engaño y no creo que le quieras hacer eso a una persona que estimas tanto verdad?

Si pero no, yo podría hacer el hechizo y decirle que necesitamos la sangre de una mujer que quisiera a la persona que se quiere revivir pero yo lo haría para que Sirius le pudiera explicar todo. Pero es que me cuesta mentirle a una persona que quiero tanto como a Hermy...

Entonces vas a hacer el hechizo? Lo puedes hacer por ella para que al fin se entere de su verdadera historia...

Lo puedo intentar pero y si me empieza a interrogar sobre porque su sangre, o si ya leyó el libro?

No creo que lo haya leido nosotros le dimos instrucciones de que te lo diera sin abrirlo.  
Y bueno tu eres bastante listo como para que no se de cuenta. Y bueno Dumbledore me dijo que mañana llegaban las cartas de sus libros y supongo que mañana mismo iran a comprar todo no? Bueno yo digo porque ya falta muy poco para que empiecen las clases, si Albus se atrasó un poco en avisarle a Minerva de las cartas...

Mmm... no sabe quien va a ser nuestro profesor de DCLAO (defensa contra las artes obscuras) este año? Bueno el año pasado si ya fue todo un suceso cuando al fin teníamos al parecer un profesor normal, lo muerde un vampiro, que le vamos a hacer no podía dar clases en la mañana teníamos que esperar a que diera la noche para tener clases...

Mmm si tengo una idea, pero no puedo decir nada...

Con que no sea Lockhart...

Si estoy de acuerdo... Bueno ve a descansar un poco y recuerda no le vayas a decir nada a Hermy...

Harry asintió con la cabeza y hecho esto giró sobre sus talones y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Al día siguiente, como había dicho Lupin, llegaron las cartas de Howgarts diciendo como siempre que el 1° de septiembre deben estar en el andén a las 11 y la lista de los libros...

Bueno chicos quiero que me enseñen sus lista de libros para ver que escogieron cada uno...

"Derechos de las criaturas mágicas", Maurice Jones  
-"¿Pueden ser mas que solo criaturas mágicas?", Johan Brian  
-"Todo lo que debes saber de las criaturas mágicas", Alejandro  
-"Libro regalmentario de hechizos, curso 7°", Miranda Goshawk  
-"Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, para avanzados" Newt Scamander  
-"Pociones para cuidados de criaturas mágicas", Phyllida Spore  
-"El monstruoso libro de los monstruos curso avanzado", Desconocido  
-"Guía de transformación curso 7°" Mattew Grew  
-"Defensa contra las artes obscuras para avanzados" Desconocido  
-"Pociones curativas en casos desesperados" Severus Snape  
-"Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre las fuerzas obscuras" Mine Shadow  
-"Libro invisible de la invisibilidad" Desconocido  
-"Magia avanzada para magos poderosos" Rodry Comp  
-"Transformaciones una guía de auntodefensa" Katy M.M.

Este, Hermy- Dijo Ron con una voz apenas audible como si temiera que ella lo fuera a atacar...- A que te metiste exactamente? Bueno digo ¿Cómo le vas a hacer?

Ya me las arreglaré.

Pero.

A ver tu lista Ron.

No! no quiero que la vean, dámela...- pero Hermione fue más rápida y empezó a leer la lista...

"Guía de transformación curso 7°" Mattew Grew  
-"Defensa contra las artes obscuras para intermedios" Desconocido  
-"Pociones curativas en casos desesperados" Severus Snape  
-"Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre las pociones" Daniel Pataki  
-"Libro regalmentario de hechizos, curso 7°", Miranda Goshawk  
-"Pociones para toda ocasión", Peter Jackes  
-"Para los amantes de las pociones", Severus Snape

Ron, que escogiste exactamente?

Bueno es que como el año pasado pues ustedes saben no tuvimos a Snape de profesor de pociones este... Pues digamos que me empezaron a gustar las pociones, tienen muchas cosas buenas...

Mmm y no has pensado en que puede que este año regrese Snape a pociones?

La verdad no lo había pensado, pero no creo que se cure tan rápido...

Bueno eso si porque no fue cualquier cosa que lo atacara una maldición... Bueno y tu Harry?...

"Libro regalmentario de hechizos, curso 7°", Miranda Goshawk  
-"Guía de transformación curso 7°" Mattew Grew  
-"Defensa contra las artes obscuras para avanzados" Desconocido  
-"Pociones curativas en casos desesperados" Severus Snape  
-"Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre las fuerzas obscuras" Mine Shadow  
-"Libro invisible de la invisibilidad" Desconocido  
-"Reglas del Quidditch" Elihan Creby  
-"Todo lo que tienes que saber acerca del Quidditch" Oliver Wood  
-"Libro invisible de la invisibilidad" Desconocido  
-"Magia obscura avanzada para magos poderosos" Rodry Comp  
-"Transformaciones una guía de auntodefensa" Katy M.M.  
-"Augurios de muerte¿Qué hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor?" Sybil Woof  
-"El poder de la mente" Merlín

Harry puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- Dijo Hermione dejando a un Ron un tanto desconcertado

Hablaste con la profesora McGonagall?

Si y también me dieron lo que tu piensas utilizar este año... Pero en serio crees aguantar tanto?  
Bueno yo lo digo no porque seas débil sino porque en tercero ya como estabas y era mas fácil...

Lo se pero bueno es que ahora encontré un hechizo en un libro para aprovechar las horas de descanso también, eso es lo que te queria decir bueno este funciona de una forma extraña en la que tu duermes y descansas pero al mismo tiempo puedes utilizar este tiempo para estudiar o hacer las tareas y bueno es como si fuera la realidad solo que descansas al mismo tiempo... No es muy dificil...

Eso se puede? Wow que loco... Bueno entonces me puedes ayudar con eso?

Claro... y recuerda no le digas nada a Ron ni a nadie...ok?

Si...

Chicos... como le van a hacer si tienen el doble de material que yo?

Ya lo tenemos arregaldo...

Bueno entiendo si no me quieren o no me pueden decir...

Grax Ron...

Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente parece ser que no nos vamos a ver tanto como antes...

Ya veremos cuando nos de nuestros horarios...

A ver mis niños -dijo la señora Weasley llegando a la habitación de los chicos- van a ir hoy a comprar todo?

Si, quien nos va a acompañar?

Eso es lo que venía a decirles... Se van ustedes solos porque va a haber una reunión de la orden y pues ustedes saben no?

Y Fred y George?

Se fueron temprano a la tienda porque como ya son los ultimos dias de vacaciones todos van a comprar.  
Porque no van a verlos alrato que vayan para allá

Si los vamos a ir a ver...

Pero no quiero que compren nada, no quiero que este año como siempre se metan en problemas de acuerdo?

Pero mamá nosotros no somos los que nos metemos en problemas lo problemas nos siguen a nosotros...

Como sea pero evítenlos... Bueno ya me voy para que se puedan cambiar y yo voy a preparar la sala para los de la orden, me avisan cuando ya se vayan ok?

Si madre...

Chicos les importa si me cambio aquí?

No para nada- dijeron los dos chicos con una sonrisa en la cara la cual se borró cuando vieron como se cambiaba...

Es un simple hechizo saben? No creian que me iba a desvestir enfrente de ustedes verdad? porque no lo intentan? solo digan mientras se apuntan ustedes mismos: "cambiatus"

Ron lo intentó primero le salió el hechizo pero quedó vestido con la ropa de Hermy...

Ah! Este porque quedé vestido así?

Oh se me olvidó decirles, deben pensar en la ropa que quieren...

Ya cambiados los chicos bajron las escaleras, avisaron a la señora Weasley y se fueron a la chimenea...

Tu primero Ron...

Al Callejón Diagón

Ya se iba a meter Hermione cuado Harry la tomó del brazo y le dijo que tuviera cuidado, ella se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza.

Te esperamos allá... Al Callejón Diagón...- Y desapareció

"Harry ya acéptalo te gusta Hermione!... no me gusta es solo que pues no se, no le vaya a pasar lo que a mi el 1er día que viajé en esa cosa... aja... Ya no sabes ni que inventar sabes la mente puede a veces mas que la razón pero no que el corazón..."

Cuando llegó Harry, Ron estaba con Hermione detras de un estante, la estaba tomando por la cintura y se le estaba acercando...

Ron qué estas haciendo?

Nada solo estaba viendo que eres tan hermosa...

Y ahora a ti que mosca te picó?

No nada...

Harry! Nos vamos?- Dijo con una gran sonrisa que dibujó al ver a Harry...

Oculus Reparo!

Ah garcias...

No entiendo como siempre te rompes las gafas...

Cuando llegaron a Gringotts el duende de la recepción les dijo que tenían que ir separados así que llegaron otros tres duendes y se los llevaron cuando llegaron a los carritos Hermione dijo:

Nos vemos en las escaleras cuando salgamos vale?- Y se fue a toda prisa el transporte...

Harry tomó unas bastantes monedas de oro y se fue para encontrarse con sus amigos.  
Cuando llegaron a Flourish y Blotts se encontraron a bastantes de sus amigos pero a la primera persona que se encontraron fue a Luna que cuando vió a Ron se pusó de un color rojo como el del cabello del chico...

Hola Luna!- Dijo Hermione dandole un gran abrazo a Luna...

ya se la diste? -dijo Luna al oído de Hermione...

Ya...

Y que dijo?

No lo se porque no le preguntas que qué opina?

Que? No, no podría...

Vamos si puedes...

Tu también puedes y porque no le has dicho nada?

Ahora fue Hermione la que se puso toda roja...

Porque me da pena... Aparte que va a pasar si el me dice que solo me ve como a una amiga y me dice que no...

Es lo mismo que yo siento así que porque no lo dejamos así un tiempo?

Te reto a que se lo digas...- Esto causó el efecto que Hermy esperaba en Luna...

Bueno te propongo algo...

* * *

-¿Qué tanto estarán platicando Harry? 

Que será... Pues de tí, no te parece obvio?

Oh cierto...

Y que le vas a decir a Luna?

Te voy a decir algo que no le dije a Hermione...

Te escucho...

Bueno es que la verdad si me gusta mucho Luna pero es que como dije me gusta alguien mas...

Hermy, no?

Eh? No, bueno si, cómo sabias?

Esto, creo que me he dado cuenta sobre todo de cuando hablas dormido...- dicho esto Ron se ruborizó...

Crees que yo le guste a Hermy?

No lo se la verdad no entiendo a las mujeres... "A ver dime si no te gusta Hermy entonces porque sientes estas ganas de asesinar aquí mismo a Ron?... No lo se, porque no quiere andar con una de mis amigas...  
aja y luego?" -Pero quien te gusta más?

Pues en la forma de ser Luna pero es que ya viste a Hermione o estas ciego? Esta bien buena...

Oye! Pero que no te importa en lo mas mínimo la forma de ser de nuestra Hermy?

Calmate lo decía de broma, porque te pones así? Oh ya se porque... te gusta Hermione...

No, no me gusta...

Vamos tío acéptalo, te gusta...

No!

Chicos, nos vamos a comprar los libros?

Claro...- y se metieron en la tienda.

Cuando Harry y Hermione le dieron las listas de los libros al dependiente el se les quedó viendo con cara extrañada pero les dió los libros a cada uno de los cuatro y al final se fueron. Ron llevaba una mochila pequeña en donde iban a guardar todas las cosas, con un pequeño hechizo y los aproximadamente 35 libros de los tres amigos porque Luna llevaba la suya propia...

Oigan chicos les importa si Lunita y yo vamos a comprar túnicas nuevas?

Bueno nos vemos en un rato en la Heladería Florean Fortescue vale?

Ok...- y las chicas se fueron...

Harry me acompañas a ver las escobas, pienso comprarme una nueva porque esas de la escuela estan muy lentas...

Te importa si en un momento te alcanzo que tengo que ir a comprar un libro que se me olvidó...

A vale te espero acá en la tienda...

Harry se fue pero no por lo que le había dicho a Ron sino por los ingredientes del el hechizo para tratar de revivir a Sirius.  
Cuando terminó de comprar todo, se fue de nuevo a la tienda de quidditch en donde encontró a Ron todavía sin decidirse por una escoba...

Usted que piensa, cual me recomienda, es que yo soy el guardameta y bueno necesito una buena escoba...

El señor de la tienda lo veía con aspecto aburrido...

Ron porque no escoges la Nimbus 2006?

Si tienes razón...

Me da esa porfavor?

Oh Merlín gracias...-dijo el dueño cuando salió por la puerta de atrás. Llegó con una caja larga y le cobró lo mas rápido que pudo a Ron...

Al fin tengo mi propia escoba no te gusta?

Eh? ah si... Vamos con la chicas no? ya han de ver terminado...

Cuando llegaron todavía no habían llegado así que ellos se compraron un helado para cada uno y se dispusieron a esperar, no esperaron mucho cuando ellas llegaron, el sol estaba allá a lo lejos acomodado de una forma que hizo que las dos chicas cuando caminaban les brillaran sus ojos y su cabellera, esto provocó un efecto en los chicos que se quedaron con la boca abierta...

Hermy te invito un helado?

Luna quieres un helado?

Claro- dijeron las chicas al unisono con una sonrisa pícara pero con inocencia...

Ron, nos llevas a la tienda de tus hermanos?- dijo Luna mientras todos estaba sentados en la mesa...

Claro.

Todos se pusieron de pié y se encaminaron a la tienda.  
Cuando llegaron allí estaban muchos de sus amigos del colegio, la tienda estaba saturada y en la caja estaba dos mujeres que no estaban mal del todo pero que estaban atendiendo.  
Cuando llegaron al mostrador con una gran dotación de artículos de broma Ron y Harry, las chicas le pusieron todo en unas bolsas y les dijeron que no era nada y que Fred y George los estaba esperando en el sótano.  
Cuando Harry y Ron bajaron no pudieron dejar de notar el ambiente tan lúgubre que tenía al parecer la oficina de los chicos...

Harry! Has creado un monstruo...

No chicos ustedes hicieron todo... y al parecer les va muy bien verdad?

Si, y todo gracias a ti...

Bueno y que pasó para que querian que vinieramos?

Necesitamos contarte algo...

* * *

-Mira Hermy tantas cosas que han inventado... Te parece si los esperamos afuera que me molesta un tanto la gente 

Claro, vamos mientras a comprar un poco de dulces no?

Entonces estas de acuerdo con nuestra pequeña apuesta?

Por supuesto... Pero cuando va a ser?

Que te parece si llegando a Hogwarts la primera noche vamos a su habitación?

Esta bien...

¿Qué crees que hagan?

No lo se la verdad, son muy raros...

Hey chicas!-dijo Ron con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara- adonde van que no invitan?

Nadamas ibamos a comprar unos dulces... Bueno y que les dijeron?

Esto pues no se porque no se metieron... Bueno la verdad es casi una tonteria...

A ver Harry tratemos contigo... Que les dijeron?

Nada sobresaliente solo que, bueno recuerdan que esa Rita Skiter se estaba metiendo con la tienda, ya sabes inventando cosas y todo eso, ya sabes por venganza de lo que le habías hecho de encerrarla en un frasco, bueno pues ellos encontraron al bicho de Rita en su escritorio, lo atraparon y lo tienen junto con la araña que le regalaste...

Esa maldita chismosa, algún día recibirá su merecido... Bueno y que les parece si ya nos vamos? Bueno es que tenemos que arreglar todo y yo casi no tengo tiempo para aprenderme los libros, solo me quedan dos días...

Esta bien vámonos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno Lunita nos vemos en la estación, te cuidas...

Tu tmb te cuidas- y se dieron un abrazo como si no se fueran a ver en mucho tiempo, y desapareció entre las llamas...

Ron, tu primero... Y desapareció al igual que Luna...

Harry... necesito decirte algo...

Este, si que es?

Bueno es que tu me g...

Yo que...

Mmm no nada olvidalo luego te digo- le dió un pequeño beso tierno en la mejilla y se fue.

Que me habrá querido decir? y con esta pregunta se metió a las llamas y desapareció...

* * *

Holas de nuevo... Bueno espero que esta vez no me tarde tanto, porque ya me quitaron el ieso pero todavía esta malito mi brazito pero ahora tengo mas tiempo porque me voy de vacaciones así que puedo escribir mas... Bueno ya me voy porque alrato tengo clases...


	6. El último viaje de ida

**Cap 6. El último viaje de ida**

**Les quedaba ya menos de una semana y esos últimos días de vacaciones se les pasaron tan rápido que no puedor disfrutarlos y Harry seguía sin tener la oportunidad de pedirle a Hermione la sangre que necesitaba.**

**-Ron? te importa si hablo un momento con Hermy un segundo a solas?**

**-De que vas a hablar con ella?**

**-Mmm... de algo...**

**-Esta bien ya entendí no me quieres decir...- se giró sobre sus talones y se fue un poco molesto y dejando a Harry sin poder decir nada mas.  
Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Hermy y entró.**

**-Hola Hermy... puedo hablar contigo?**

**-Claro, de qué?... "Será que yo también le gusto?... La verdad no creo que quiera hablar de eso... y si si?... Y si no? Mejor no te hagas ilusiones..."**

**-Bueno es que te quería pedir un favor...**

**-Claro cual?**

**-Bueno recuerdas el libro que me regalaste? Lo leíste?**

**-No, por que?**

**-Bueno es que tiene un hechizo que bueno, con el que podríamos revivir a Sirius...**

**-Aja, y el favor es?**

**-Bueno es que tu querías a Sirius verdad?**

**-Si, extraño pero desde la primera vez que lo vimos en la casa de los gritos sentí algo raro con el pero no era odio ni nada por el estilo es dificil de explicar... pero bueno a que va esto?**

**-Bueno que el hechizo necesita la sangre de una mujer que lo quisiera y quería ver si tu me podrías ayudar con eso...**

**-Claro, no quieres que te ayude a preparar el hechizo? Si quieres prestame el libro...**

**-Ehm... No, es bastante sencillo el hechizo y bueno solo necesito eso...**

**-Bueno pero si necesitas algo mas no dudes en decirmelo...**

**-Gracias...**

**-...Puedes creerlo?**

**-El que?**

**-Que mañana ya tenemos nuestro último viaje de ida a Hogwarts...**

**-No, me cuesta creerlo... nunca olvidaré la primera vez que entré por esas puertas...**

**-Ni yo... Qué pasará despues de terminar con nosotros? Tal vez ya ni nos veamos otra vez...**

**-Tu por lo menos no te vas a librar de mi tan facilmente...**

**-Ni tu de mí...**

**Hermione de un momento a otro no resistió mas y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios a Harry...**

**-Lo siento...- Se puso toda roja y desapareció claramente se escuchó como apareció en la habitación de arriba Harry se quedó muy confundido en la habitación parado sin saber que hacer si ir detras de ella o no.  
Alguien tocó la puerta, era la señora Weasley...**

**-Ya arreglaron sus cosas chicos?... Y todos?**

**-Este, Hermy acaba de subir, y los demás no se...**

**-Bueno cuando los veas les dices que arreglen todo porque mañana nos vamos temprano...- Cerró la puerta y se fue.  
Alguien entró de nuevo en la habitación pero era Ron...**

**-Y Hermione?**

**-Este, aurita regresa- justo cuando dijo eso ella se apareció de nuevo y cuando vió a Harry se puso del color del cabello de su amigo pelirrojo...**

**-Y ahora tu adonde fuiste?**

**-Este... al baño, si eso...**

**-Si tu lo dices, ya arreglaron sus cosas?**

**-Yo ya... - dijo Hermione con un tono de superioridad...**

**-Bueno nosotros no... Nos acompañas?**

**-Esto... Ehm... Voy a checar que no me falte nada aurita los alcanzo.**

**-Bueno- y se dieron la vuelta y se fueron...**

**"Ay Hermy... que acabas de hacer?... No lo se no me pude controlar... Ahora el no se va a querer acercar a ti... Ay no espero que no pase eso... Estas mal... Ya no pude aguantar,tiempo esperando, años solo viendolo, y ahora ya no me va a querer hablar... Bueno ya no hay nada que hacerle..."**

**-Se puede saber de que hablaste con Hermy?**

**-Eh?**

**-Que te pasa estas muy distraido...**

**-Eh? no nada es solo que ya es nuestro último año y bueno tu sabes que Hogwarts es como mi casa...**

**-Bueno si...**

**-Los chicos arreglaron sus cosas y ya cuando habían terminado llegó Hermione...**

**-Ya terminaron chicos?**

**-Si...**

**-Bueno yo solo venía a decearles buenas noches y ya me voy porque tengo mucho sueño...**

**-Se acercó primero a Ron y le dió un beso en la mejilla después de desearle buenas noches y luego a Harry pero cuando lo hizo se puso de nuevo roja así que solo les dijo despiertense temprano, y desapareció...**

**-Y ella que se trae?**

**-No lo se no entiendo a las mujeres...**

**-Si, yo tampoco, bueno nos vamos a dormir? es que yo ya tengo mucho sueño...**

**-Esta bien...**

**Ron como siempre al instante se durmió pero la verdad Harry no tenía nada de sueño y menos con lo que había hecho Hermy, eso lo había dejado muy confundido...**

**"Te gustó... qué me gustó según tu?... que te diera ese pequeño beso... la verdad me siento raro como que si pero no.  
ya lo vas a aceptar? Te gusta Hermy... Bueno si creo que si me gusta... Entonces?... Pues esperaré un tiempo solo para confirmar mis sentimientos porque no me gustaría hacerle daño a mi amiga... Bueno pero no lo pienses mucho que se nos va la vida..."**

**Ya pasaban de las 2 am y Harry no se podía dormir aún cuando recordó la cajita que le había dado Hermy y recordó justo en ese momento la carta que no había leído a causa de los sentimientos que había provocado la carta de su padre.  
Abrió de nuevo la cajita donde encontró la carta tal y como la había dejado. La abrió con mucho cuidado.  
En su interior había dos cartas al parecer iguales pero que tenían los nombres grabados de Harry y Hermione en cada una respectivamente y aparte traía un pequeño recado, este lo vió primero y en el se podía leer:**

**_Cuando lean esto ya debo estar muerto (porque yo vivo no dejaría que esculcaran mis cosas.)  
Y por lo tanto ya no soy perseguido por el ministerio.  
Estas cartas no pueden pasar a ser parte de sus respectivos dueños a menos que yo ya haya muerto y ellos ya tengan su mayoría de edad..._**

**_Sirius Black_**

**Le pareció extraño que hubiera escrito carta para el pues para Hermione tenía razones, pero aún así decidió abrir la suya...**

**Querido Harry:**

**Escribo esto cuando todavía estoy huyendo del ministerio a pesar de que soy inocente y bueno tu y Hermy lo saben y con eso me conformo, pero nunca tuve la suficente oportunidad de decirte cuan agradecido estoy de que ustedes me hayan ayudado a escapar de un terrible final.  
Bueno tampoco tuve oportunidad de decirte que aunque pasamos muy poco tiempo juntos, yo llegé a quererte como a un hijo.  
Y bueno también que te he pasado una de mis pequeñas fortunas que tengo en Gringotts. En donde estaba esta carta encontrarás dos llaves... Agarra la que tiene el cordón negro y la otra déjala donde está. El número de la camara es el 999.  
Bueno creo que eso es todo... Te cuidas porfavor...**

**Te quiere: Hocicos**

**PD: No te metas en tantos problemas, te estaré cuidando, junto con tus padres.  
PD:Hay algo que no te dije... Esto es un tanto delicado y te pido no le digas nada a Hermy... Bueno es que ella es mi hija... Lo se no se parece en nada a mi... Es solo un hechizo... Cuando tenga mayoría de edad y esté al tanto del tema, podrá cambiarse por así decirse de cuerpo las veces que quiera... Lo del asunto de la madre... Este creo que cuando reciba su carta te contará... Mientras no le digas nada y porfavor cuídala mucho...  
**

**Todavía no le cabía en la cabeza que hubiera escrito esa carta, en ese momento ya no pudo guardar mas sus sentimientos y una tímida y cálida lágrima rodó por su mejilla... Lo extrañaba mucho y también le hacían falta sus padres... Tenía que encontrar el libro de las tinieblas, así podría revivirlos a todos...**

**Sacó la llave de la cajita, esta era un poco diferente a la suya pero la guardó en su baúl junto con la suya.  
Vió la carta que era para Hermy y se quedó pensando si debía darsela o no, decidió que no porque todavía no era el momento preciso así que la guardó en la cajita de nuevo y esta la guradó en su baúl, se fue a acostar de nuevo a su cama y se quedó otra media hora pensando todavía en todo lo que le había pasado ultimamente y justo en ese momento recordó esos ojos hermosos color miel de su amiga, y pensó " En realidad me gustar�?"... y con esto se durmió...**

**

* * *

La señora Weasley llegó muy temprano a la habitación para despertarlos, Harry apenas había dormido unas cuatro horas a lo mucho y estaba muy cansado pero ya no pudo dormirse de nuevo así que decidió levantarse y cambiarse. Ron seguía dormido,  
decidió dejarlo dormir otra hora pues todavía eran las 7 am. Hizo el hechizo que Hermy les había enseñado para cambiarse y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, en el camino se encontró con Ginny que ya estaba despierta también pero se le veía con unos nervios de alegría...**

**-Y a ti que te pasa?**

**-Eh? No, nada, solo que bueno, este, ah si, ya vamos a empezar un nuevo año...**

**-Si, supongo que va a ser un buen año...**

**-Si, bueno ya me voy porque anoche no arreglé mis cosas y mi madre se va a poner... Nos vemos alrato...**

**-Aja- y se fue...**

**Harry seguía pensando en lo que había pasado con Hermy y sin darse cuenta bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, allí encontró haciendo el desayuno la señora Weasley.**

**-Ah,Buenos días Harry; ya te levantaste... No pudiste dormir o que? Bueno es que siempre te levantas tarde, supongo que Ron se quedó durmiendo verdad?**

**-Si...**

**-Bueno... Me ayudas a poner la mesa?**

**-Claro cuantos somos?**

**-Pues nadamas ustedes cuatro porque yo ya desayuné, Arthur se fue a trabajar, y Fred y George se fueron a abrir la tienda...**

**-Esta bien... - En menos de un segundo Harry puso a mesa y la señora Weasley le preguntó si ya quería desayunar...**

**-No, gracias, creo que esperaré a los otros...**

**-Harry, te ves muy cansado, si quieres ve a dormir otro rato...**

**-No, ya no tengo sueño, pero iré a ver si Hermione ya se levantó...**

**-Bueno y si ves a Ginny le dices que en un rato desayunamos vale?**

**-Claro- se giró sobre sus talones y se fue...**

**La verdad Harry no queria ver a nadie así que fue a la habitación de Sirius, era un buen escondrijo sobre todo cuando se sentía triste y quería estar solo, pero cuando llegó a la habitación no estaba sola...**

**-Pensé que seguirias dormido Harry...**

**-No, no podía dormir, y que tal tu...**

**-Yo tampoco así que subí un rato, sabes Harry? No le vayas a decir a Ron pero es que no se, siento como si me faltara algo.  
Como si fuera Sirius lo que me falta, siento un gran vacío en el espacio que está Sirius... Siento como si hubiera sido mi padre el que murió... Ay! Pero que tonterias estoy diciendo... Tengo que cambiarme, me esperas? en un momento subo vale?- Harry asintió con la cabeza y vió como Hermy desaparecia de la habitación y se quedó pensando en si debería decirle o no a Hermy sobre Sirius o sobre la carta pero algo lo distrajo... Era una foto de Sirius, James y Lupin y extrañamente Peter no estaba pero no le dió importancia tomó la foto y la observó, ellos no tendrían mas de 16 años, todavía eran muy jóvenes y se veían tan felices aún sin saber que era lo que iba a pasarles a todos despues de un tiempo...**

**-Hola, ya llegé de nuevo... Vamos a desayunar?**

**-Claro- Y juntos desaparecieron**

**Cuando llegaron abajo Ginny ya estaba allí, estaba ayudandole a su madre a preparar el desayuno.  
Era una mañana muy bonita; estaba soleado aun así no hacía calor...**

**-Buenos días Hermione- dijo la señora Weasley cuando la vió con Harry**

**-Hermy... puedo hablar contigo?**

**-Claro ginny, pero espera, Harry? porque no vas a despertar a Ron para que desayunemos todos juntos?**

**-Claro, claro, no escucho nada...ahora vuelvo...**

**-Que crees que pase hoy? Lo podré ver en el vagón de los prefectos?**

**-No lo se por eso de que pues bueno que obtuvo también el premio anual y pues no creo que quiera estar allí habiendo un cuarto para los que ganamos el premio anual...**

**-Pero este año solo han sido 3 los que ganaron no creo que quiera estar con justamente, sin ofender... con ustedes...**

**-Bueno eso si pero ya veremos que pasa... Oye la vez pasada no te pregunté algo... Se protegieron verdad?**

**-Hola chicas... buenos dias... ya podemos desayunar? Tengo mucha hambre...**

**-Ya vamos Ron... Entonces si o no?**

**-Ehm... No recuerdo...**

**-Que? No te puedes olvidar de algo así...**

**-Creo que si...**

**-Eso espero... Vamos a desayunar?**

**-Espera... Ya le dijiste algo a Harry sobre ustedes?**

**-Qué? Tu como sabes?**

**-De que? que te gusta? Creo que es bastante obvio, pero ya le dijiste algo?**

**-No pero el otro día no pude aguantarme y le di un beso...**

**-En serio? Pero bien dado o solo así... de rápido?**

**-De rápido, no pude hacer nada mas porq que tal si me hacía para atras?**

**-Buen punto... Y que dijo?**

**-Oigan pueden platicar en el tren... ya se nos está haciendo tarde- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo la señora Weasley...**

**-Ta bien...**

**Desayunaron rápido porque ya se les estaba haciendo tarde y subieron rápidamente por sus cosas en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba en la puerta con todas las cosas ya eran las 10:30 casi.  
Se subieron en el coche que les habían prestado y llegaron corriendo a la estación a las 11 menos 10.**

**-Pasa tu primero Hermione con Ginny...****Ahora ustedes dos.**

**  
Cuando la señora Weasley hubo cruzado la barrera se despidió de todos con un fuerte y estruendoso beso que hizo que todos se sonrojaran y los dejó que se fueran todos al mismo vagón...**

**Harry y Hermione se fueron al cuarto de los ganadores del premio anual donde encontraron al que iba a ser su compañero en la sala especial de los ganadores, en esa que iba a ser como su sala común y sus habitaciónes cada uno por separado, pero juntos al fin y al cabo.  
Cuando Harry volteó a ver a Hermione, no estaba así que se asomó al vagón para ver donde estaba y la encontró platicando con Ginny.  
A Harry no le quedó de otra que meterse y esperar a Hermione a que llegara...**

**-Cómo estas cara rajada?**

**-Bien gracias Draco y tu?**

**-Draco? Me has llamdo Draco?**

**-Si Draquito...**

**-No me llames así H... Harry...**

**-Oh me has llamado por mi nombre...**

**-Oh bien no importa... Oye cara rajada y tu noviecita la sabelotodo?**

**-Quién Hermione? No es mi novia... y no se donde está ha de estar con Ginny...**

**-Con Ginny? La odiosa pecosa?- dijo con un tono un poco lugubre...**

**"Le habrá contado a Hermione?... No lo se tu que crees? No te parece obvio que si?..."**

**-Que tienes tu serpiente?**

**-Nada...**

**-Porque preguntabas por Hermione?**

**-Nadamas...**

**-Mmmm...**

**Hermione abrió la puerta y se metió en la habitación, era espaciosa, tenía ventanas por los dos lados, era un tanto lujosa con sillones adoselados y tenían las ventanas cortinas, también tenían una pequeña alacena donde al parecer se tenían dulces y quien sabe que mas...**

**-Hola sangre sucia...**

**-Hola Malfoy...**

**Alguien tocó la puerta era Ron y le pedía a Harry que saliera.  
No le hizo mucha garcia dejar a Hermy sola pero aún así salió hechandole una mirada asesina a Malfoy antes de salir.  
Cuando Draco se aseguró de que Harry se había salido decidió hablar con Hermione...**

**-Que te ha dicho la mocosa?**

**-Quién Ginny?**

**-Si, la mocosa...**

**-Porque le dices así si de verdad la quieres tanto como dices?...**

**-Sabes? Aunque no lo notes ya he madurado si? y bueno tal vez si quiera a la mocosa...**

**-Tu? madurado? Cuando tu de verdad llegues a madurar yo seré un ave...**

**-Como quieras...**

**Malfoy le lanzó un hechizo que iba directo a ella pero logró esquivarlo...**

**-Petrificus totalus... Ahora si... Solo te quiero advertir una cosa... Si le haces algo te las veras conmigo... Reverte**

**-Como tu digas sangre sucia, pero sabes deberíamos por lo menos llevarnos bien sabes vamos a estar todo este año juntos...**

**Harry entró de nuevo en el cuarto y se sentó junto a Hermione... Después de un rato Hermione se aburrió y decidió salir y encontrarse con Ginny...**

**-Te vi Malfoy...**

**-Que?**

**-Te vi... que le estabas viendo a Hermione?**

**-Tu que crees?**

**-Si serás...**

**En ese momento Harry olvidó la magia y se arrojó contra Malfoy que se espantó al ver que Harry iba sobre el.  
Harry le tomó del cuello de la blusa blanca que llevaba...**

**-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo...**

**-Oh... Potter defendiendo a su amor secreto... o ya es tu novia? No lo creo no sabes tomar deciciones conforme al corazón...**

**-Tu que sabes, lengua de serpiente si tu no tienes sentimientos y solo juegas con las personas...**

**-Harry, harry harry... No me conoces, crees conocerme pero no es así, no todo es lo que aparenta.Cuídala que es una gran chica, lo digo en serio... "y no hablo de lo físico, ella es muy buena con la gente..."**

**-Que quieres decir con eso?**

**-Nada solo digo que la cuides porque ella es guapa y la verdad creo que puede captar varias miradas...**

**Harry soltó a Draco y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, mientras Malfoy sacaba un libro de sus cosas y se ponía a leer.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hermione llegó después de un rato y se sentó junto a Harry e hizo lo mismo que Malfoy.  
Harry al ver esto decidió que era muy aburrido y se salió de allí, cuando salió encontró a Ron platicando con una chica de Ravenclaw, ella claramente le esaba coqueteando pero al parecer su amigo como de costumbre no se daba cuenta.  
No sabía que hacer así que entró en un cubículo que estaba solo, cerró la puerta y se quedó dormido casi al instante.**

**  
Harry empezó a escuchar esos gritos desgarradores de su madre antes de ser asesinada por Voldemort los escuchaba casi en su oido, hacía ya teimpo desde que no escuchaba esos gritos...**

**-Harry... Harry...- escuchaba con una voz muy lejana...**

**-Harry... despierta que tienes?...- Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró tirado en el piso y con Ginny arrodillada a su lado con un aspecto pálido...**

**-Que te sucedió Harry... Estabas como combulsionándote... Toma- Ginny le extendió la mano y le entregó sus lentes.**

**-Gracias- dijo tomando los lentes...**

**-Que te pasó, estas bien?-**

**-Eh... ah si no se que me pasó...**

**-Bueno eso espero... ya vamos a llegar, deberías cambiarte ya, llegamos en 10 minutos... seguro que estas bien?**

**-si, gracias- Ginny se salió para que Harry se cambiara y cuando se hubo cambiado fue hacia la habitación con Hermione y Draco que ya estaban cambiados y los dos seguían metidos en sus libros.  
Cuando llegaron se juntaron los tres amigos y esperaban escuchar la voz tan familiar de Hagrid pero en lugar de eso estaba un chico con aspecto aburrido que estaba llamando a gritos a los de primer curso.  
Justo cuando apenas iban bajando del tren empezó una suave lluvia que fue creciendo poco a poco...**

**-Los de ultimo año deben ir por aca porfavor- les dijo una profesora al parecer, que ninguno de los chicos había visto antes.  
Justo en el momento en el que llegaron al que iba a ser su transporte esa noche, algunos voltearon a ver a la profesora pero ya no estaba así que no le dieron mucha importancia... En el frente habían muchas escobas acomodadas para todos; el trio esperó un poco a que se fueran todos para ir mas tranquilos cuando montaron sus escobas sentían el aire frio colandose por atravez de sus túnicas y la lluvia mojando sus caras, incluso antes de empezar a volar...**

**-Les importa si me adelanto? Creo que iré a dar una vuelta en la escoba por afuera del castillo...**

**-Claro, te vemos allá...- Y vieron como su amigo se alejaba de ellos...**

En el momento en que vieron que se alejaba sobrevolaron en el pasto y emprendieron su vuelo, iban sobre el lago cuando una gran bocanada de aire hizo que Harry casi se soltara de su escoba y cayera, pero Hermione no tuvo la misma suerte y había soltado la escoba, ella descendía rápidamente, iba a caer al lago, Harry no se dió cuenta hasta que ya estaba cayendo, voló hacia ella pero no podía alcanzarla de ninguna forma solo recordó el hechizo que había hecho Dumbledore el día en que se cayó de su escoba por los dementores pronunció las palabras e hizo que bajara la velocidad en la que caía, Harry ya casi llegaba, le faltaba poco, la alcanzó a tomar por la túnica pero estaba mojada, se le resbalaba no la pudo agarrar y cayó al lago, Harry se espantó no sabía si su amiga sabia nadar o no, justo en el momento en que se iba a lanzar al lago vió como salió a la superficie, le extendió la mano y la subió a su escoba y juntos se fueron hacia el castillo donde ya los esperaba Ron...

**-Y a ti que te pasó?**

**-Este, caí al lago...**

**-jejeje, te ves bien con el cabello mojado...**

**-No importa, como sea,aurita me seco- hizo un sencillo hechizo y en menos de un segundo ella ya estaba de nuevo seca- nos metemos?**

**-Claro, como es que sabes tantos hechizos que nosotros ni sabiamos que existian?**

**-Es simple Ron, es por que ella es la bruja mas inteligente de nuestra época Ron, lo recuerdas?- Cuando Harry dijo esto pudo ver un leve tono rosa en las mejillas de su amiga a pesar del frio que estaba haciendo**

**-Oh, buen punto...**

**-Este ya podemos ir adentro, ya casi llegan los chicos nuevos, ven estan llegando a la orilla... Vamonos...**

**

* * *

**

Hola bueno estoy aquí... Creo que me he tardado un poco en actualizar pero aquí estoy de nuevo esperando a que alguien se compadezca y deje reviews para saber como escribo y que me falta al escribir o que me sobra... bueno no importa se dice que la esperanza es lo último que muere pero yo tengo otra filosofía pero no importa... Bueno se cuidan Bye...


	7. De nuevo en casa

**Hola yo de nuevo aquàcon un cap nuevo este lo escribàràpido porque tuve mucho tiempo de sobra pero creo que con el siguiente me voy a tardar un poquito... Bueno ya basta de aburrirlos asàque los dejo con este cap 7 del Libro de las tinieblas...**

**Cap.7 De nuevo en casa**

**Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, la gran mayoría de los alumnos ya estaba allí,  
pero habían muchos que estaban en el pasillo de fuera, posiblemente esperando a los chicos nuevos, cuando ellos tres llegaron a la puerta, Harry y Hermione se quedaron parados afuera mientras Ron se ponía a platicar de nuevo con la chica de Ravenclaw con al que venía platicando en el tren, los 2 amigos alcanzaron a ver al final del pasillo a una pelirroja con un chico que a distancia se veía guapo, se le alcanzaban a ver unos ojos platinos hermosos; los chicos se estaban besando...**

**Oye Hermy... Esa es Ginny? Con quien esta?**

**Este, no se, no creo que sea Ginny, nos metemos? -dijo Hermione con un tanto de nerviosismo que se le podía notar en la voz...**

**Espera, es Malfoy el que la está besando?**

**No creo, no creo que sea Ginny... Vamónos ya van a llegar los chicos nuevos y no vamos a alcanzar buen lugar...**

**Si será...- Harry empezó a caminar hacia la pareja que se veía a distancia,  
Hermione hacía el intento por detenerlo pero al acercarse un poco Harry pudo confirmar que era Malfoy...- a este le voy a dar, le ha puesto un hechizo a Ginny...**

**No Harry déjalos...- Hermione lo trataba de jalar desesperadamente, mientras la pareja se besaba sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba a punto de llegar a interrumpir...**

**Hermione ya no sabía que hacer, se le ocurrió algo pero era su único plan así que no sabia si funcionaría, se puso enfrente de Harry, el se detuvo de golpe, lo tomó por el cuello y le dió un beso, el la tomó por la cintura olvidandose de porque estaba tan molesto,  
todo se le borró de la mente solo estaba disfrutando ese momento en el que se estaba besando con su amiga en el pasillo, no les importó nada mas en ese momento, se estaban besando muy tiernamente.  
Hermione se separó de golpe...**

**Lo siento...- dijo Hermione con una voz que se notaba agitada y espantada al mismo momento,  
lo miró a los ojos y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta del comedor, Harry no la siguió,  
fue cuando en ese momento recordó porque estaba allí parado, pero cuando volteó a ver al lugar donde estaba la pareja pero esta ya no estaba, así que se dió por vencido justo en el moemtno en que veía que todos los alumnos que estaba platicando afuera del comedor se estaban metiendo así que se metió.  
Se sentó junto a Ron que estaba junto a Hermione y cuando volteó a verla se dió cuenta de que estaba del mismo color que el cabello de su amigo pelirrojo, Ron estaba a punto de contarle algo al parecer muy bueno justo cuando se abrió la puerta y entró McGonagall delante de un grupo de alumnos de 11 años muy nerviosos y con cara de asombro y miedo, se pararon juston en el lugar donde el trio se había parado cuando llegaron, y vieron en ese momento el sombrero que ya estaba sobre el banco, todos en el comedor callaron y escucharon atentamente la canción...**

**Yo se que no soy bonito y mucho menos guapo pero ay de ustedes si han de juzgar con la apariencia pues no de eso se vale todo que me dejen en el olvido si han de encontrar algún sombrero mas inteligente que yo...**

**Hace ya tal vez mil años los fundadores de esta escuela me escogieron para que pudiera acomodarlos según sus dones;  
cada uno puso un poco de su conocimiento en mi y así poder yo escogerlos a mi manera, de una manera justa entrando yo en su mentes y corazones...**

**Pueden estar en Gryffindor donde se puede probar el valor y el coraje.**

**O tal vez en Ravenclaw donde se halla la inteligencia.**

**Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff donde habita la justicia y la lealtad, de verdad que a ellos no los flaquea el trabajo duro.**

**O puedes estar en Slytherin donde puedes estar seguro de hallar tus verdaderos amigos,  
ellos hacen uso de todos sus medios para lograr lo que quieren,  
estos si que son ambiciosos...**

**Así que ponme a prueba porque aunque tal vez estos sean tiempos de desasociego nunca me equivocaré así que ponganme sobre sus cabezitas y veré dentro de ustedes para ponerlos en sus casas...**

**Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y se volvió a quedar rígido. -Cuando los llame porfavor se sientan aquí y se ponen el sombrero para que sean selecionados.  
¡Parkinson Anna-  
Una chica muy parecida a Pansy pero con una cara dulce se sentó en el asiento y apenas tocó el sombrero su cabeza y gritó:  
¡SLYTHERIN! La mesa de las serpientes estalló en aplausos.**

**James Mary-**

**¡Griffindor!**

**Ahora fue la mesa de Griffindor la que empezó a aplaudir.**

**Johns, Lisa-**

**¡Griffindor!**

**La chica se iba a sentar junto con dos chicos que estaban platicando, mientras el sombrero selecionaba a unos pocos que quedaban, Luca, Roberts, Stewart, Owen, pero Harry se paró en secon en sus pensamientos sobre su amiga cuando escuchó un nomre en especial...**

**Malfoy, Merlina- el trío fue de las pocas personas que se dió cuenta que era algo de Darco pues si la veías podías ver un gran parecido con la familia pero en chica y con las faciones mas sutiles...**

**¡GRIFFINDOR!**

**¿Qué?- dijo Harry que al ver la cara de sus amigos estaban también asombrados, volteó a ver a otros de la mesa pero todos tenían cara de desesperción de que ya querían comer a pesar de que la gran mayoría se había comido un kilo de dulces en el tren; volteó a la mesa de Slytherin y vió a Draco que no estaba con ninguna expresión en la cara al parecer pero Harry alcanzó a ver un poco de desprecio en sus ojos, pero de allí no le dió mas importancia.**

**Cuando la seleción terminó se paró Dumbledore, estaba con una esa sonrisa que tranquilizaba a Harry siempre que se sentía triste o asustado...**

**Bien, empezamos un nuevo año y solo me queda decirles que aunque estos tiempos por los que estamos pasando sean duros, en Hogwarts siempre encontrarán un hogar y bueno para no aburrirlos con mas de las palabras de un anciano, les deseo un buen provecho...- aplaudió dos veces y la comida aparceció en las mesas y se pudo escuchar como todos los nuevos hacían un gra Ohhhh cuando apareció la comida...**

**¿Qué me querías contar hace rato Ron?**

**Ah, esto alrato en el cuarto te cuento vale? - y con los ojos Harry pudo ver que señalaba a Hermione que se encontraba de otro lado de el.  
Cuando todos hubiero terminado toda la comida desapareció de nuevo de los pltos y estos quedaron de nuevo limpios, Dumbledore se puso de nuevo de pié.**

**Bueno después de este delicioso banquete...-**

**Hecho por esclavitud- murmuró Hermione**

**No ví que te quejaras mucho hace un momento...- le repeló Ron**

**... quiero recordarles que el bosque que está al límite, está prohibido para los alumnos... Y bueno eso es todo, mañana se les entregarán los horarios y que pasen buenas noches, porfavor prefectos lleven a los nuevos alumnos a sus respectivas casas...**

**A ver chamacos vengan por acá- dijo Ron**

**Ron... Los vas a dejar traumados...**

**Bueno no importa, ya son todos vengan por acá...**

**En un momento Hermione, Harry y Ron iban delante de un grupo de los nuevos alumnos de las casas cuando una voz familiar les gritó a Harry y Hermione...**

**Señor Potter, señorita Granger, porfavor vengan conmigo- dijo la profesora McGonagall con ese aspecto de siempre que hacía que sintieran que habían hecho algo malo...**

**No pongan esa cara, ya saben para que les hablo así que porfavor acompañenme a mi despacho...**

**Ron veía como se alejaban con la profesora pero ya no dijo nada y siguió con el camino con el grupo que iban platicando muy emocionados, cuando llegaron a la pintura de la señora gorda solo dijo:**

**Uhh alumnos nuevos, contraseña?**

**Asno Limala - y dicho esto la señora gorda se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar Ron escuchó de nuevo un Ohhh cuando entraron a la sala común y rápidamente Ron les mostró el camino a sus dormitorios y se subió al suyo y fue cuando se dió cuenta de que habían menos camas, faltaba una...**

**Hola Ron-**

**Hola chicos como estan? Este oigan falta una cama?-**

**Si, es la de Harry pero tu sabes no? que los premios anuales tienen su propia casa aparte...**

**Ah si no lo recordaba...- "Porque no me habrán dicho nada?... tal vez no se acordaban o no sabían..."**

**Justo en ese momento entraron por la puerta de la habitación Hermione y Harry... **

**Hola chicos, que haciendo por acÿ**

**Oh nada solo venimos a saludar...**

**Este, Hermione puedo hablar contigo rápido? No es nada solo te quiero pedir un favor- dijo Dean Thomas al notar un poco de inseguridad en la chica...**

**Claro- y fue con el al otro lado de la habitación**

**Ahora si Ron que era lo que me querias contar...-**

**Ah si, ven... Es que le quiero pedir a Luna que sea mi novia se lo voy a pedir mañana pero no se como.  
tu que me recomiendas?-**

**Al fin, bueno como no se pero se lo puedes decir mañana en la noche, pueden salir a dar un paseo y allí se lo pides, te incas y le dices: quieres ser mi novia?**

**Bueno puede ser pero y si está lloviendo?**

**No importa a ella le gusta la lluvia...**

**Bueno pensaré en algo y mañana te platico a ver que se me ocurrió porque por lo que veo ya no te vas a quedar con nosotros verdad? porque no me habían dicho nada?**

**Pues yo la verdad no sabía nada hasta hace unos momentos que me dijo la profesora McGonagall...**

**Ah bueno siendo así te lo perdono... Entonces que te la pases bien con tu nuevo amigo, allí me lo saludas no?**

**Ni me recuerdes que aunque ya no se ha portado tan insoportable como siempre sigo sin tragarlo...**

**Bueno no importa...**

**Mira, mira... quien acaba de llegar... Lunita...- a Harry le dió mucha risa ver la cara que puso su amigo cuando confirmó que había llegado...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Estas preparada Lunita?**

**Si... Bueno casi... y tu que tal? Estas preparada?**

**Claro que si... Bueno como veo que las dos estamos preparadas... Pues a lo que venimos...**

**Claro, es el momento...**

**Los demás chicos del cuarto estaban todos en la cama de Neville con la cortina del lado del otro lado del cuarto cubierta y palticando muy tranquilamente y distraidos...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Porque te pones tan nervioso, no te va a comer...**

**Pero es que es que...**

**Es que nada... mira vienen para acá... solo relájate y platica con ella normal...**

**Las chicas iban muy decididas de un momento a otro estaban junto a ellos...**

**Hola Ron...- dijo Luna con una voz muy temblorosa y nerviosa...**

**... Ho hola Luna...-**

**Lista chica?- le dijo Hermione a Luna**

**Siempre...- contestó ella. Los chicos solo no entendian nada de lo que estaban diciendo pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de que se trataba cuando las dos chicas se les acercaron a los chicos y los besaron.  
Hermione a Harry lo besó igualmente de inseguro que el que le había dado hacía rato pero tomó un poco mas de confianza cuado vió que Harry respondía muy bien a ella tomándola de nuevo por la cintura.  
Y Luna a Ron los dos tan rojos que hasta el cabello de Ron se veía pálido conforme al color de las mejillas de los dos chicos.  
Las dos chicas se separaron casi al mismo tiempo de Harry y Ron quienes estaba como anonadados...**

**Este... Ya me voy...**

**Esto... si yo también...**

**Espera Hermy- dijo Harry, que hizo que se quedara helada... - me esperas para irnos juntos?...-**

**Eseste, claro te espero en la sala común...-**

**Cuando se aseguraron que las chicas habían salido...**

**Y ahora?**

**Eh?**

**Que te pareció?**

**Muy bien... Si definitivamente se lo pediré mañana...**

**Bueno suerte con eso y ya me voy, sueña con Lunita...**

**Claro y suerte aurita... No hagas esperar a...-**

**Bueno ya me voy no la quiero hacer esperar... Hasta mañana...**

**Cuando bajó a la sala común ya estaba vacía exepto por una chica de cabello castaño que estaba sentada en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea que crispeaba en la sala...**

**Voy a extrañar esto sabes?**

**Si lo se yo también...**

**Bueno... nos vamos?**

**Claro...**

**y juntos salieron de la que era su casa.  
Siguieron las instrucciones que les había dado la profesora, estaban en un lugar en donde no habían estado nunca, llegaron a una como glorieta donde en el centro estaba la estadua de un dragón muy majestuoso que estaba al parecer dormido sobre una piedra pero cuando los vió levantó la cabeza...**

**Labra lege (N/A: esto significa Léeme los labios en latín) - dijo Hermione con una pronunciación perfecta como siempre; el dragón voló y dejó ver unas escaleras muy elegantes que iban hacia abajo, los chicos se metieron y fuerno bajando poco a poco porque a pesar de que habían antorchas en la pared se obscureció bastante cuando el dragón se posó de nuevo en la piedra, eran pocos escalones y cuando llegaron a la sala común los dos se quedaron muy asonmbrados... Era muy grande tenía alfonmbra roja por todos lados, tenía una aspecto de ser un cuarto obscuro pero tenía una ventana panorámica al fondo desde donde se podía ver claramente una parte del lago y del bosque,  
tenía sillones al parecer de piel, negros, el lugar se veía aunque elegante muy acogedor. También habían al fondo, al lado de la ventana unas al parecer escaleras de metal pero no eran comunes pues estas cada peldaño, estaba flotando, subieron las escaleras que al principio les dió la sensación de que se iban a caer, pero cuando llegaron al segundo piso vieron que era muy parecido al otro pero habían tres puertas y cuando se acercaron a ellas se podían ver en aquellas puertas grandes de madera unas placas grabadas con las iniciales:**

**HG DM HP**

**No te parece fantástica?**

**Si, es muy bonita...**

**Si... Bueno creo que ya me voy a dormir, porque ya tengo mucho sueño...**

**Claro, hasta mañana...**

**Hasta mañana...**

**Y justo cuando Hermione estaba por cerrar la puerta de su habitación, Harry la tomó por el brazo...**

**Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**Claro, que...**

**Porque me besaste?**

**No es mas que obvio? Piénsalo te lo dejo de tarea y con una sonrisa pícara se despidió de el, dejando a un Harry muy confundido...**

**Murmuró antes de entrar a su cuarto -No las entiendo- y cerró la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los había observado...**

**Cuando será el día en que Potter aproveche todo lo que la vida le ha dado? No puedo soportar esto...**

**Eran ya pasadas las 2 am y Draco todavía no podía dormir pensando en la chica que le gustaba...**

**Tal vez debería... Si porque no.  
Cuando Hermione despertó era muy temprano pero fue un "toc toc" el que la despertó, había una lechuza en el balcón que tenía su cuarto, abrió la puerta y salió a recibir lo que le traía una lechuza muy hermosa de un color curioso, como plateado, esta traía una rosa y una carta, en el momento en que tomó la carta y la rosa, el ave se fue volando.  
Abrió la carta con mucha curiosidad pues no tenía ni idea de quien era...**

**Hola Herms...**

**Sabes? la verdad no soy muy bueno escribiendo cartas pero vale la pena hacer un gran esfuerzo para hacerla para ti.  
Bueno lo que en esta carta trato de decirte es lo que siento por ti pero simplemente me cuesta mucho trabajo.  
Bueno la verdad me gustas mucho pero no en el aspecto físico, eres una persona excepcional eres tan buena y gentil, sabes escuchar a las personas y bueno escribí algo pequeño especialmente para ti ojalá te guste...**

**Tal vez no sabes que existo, pero estoy aquí,  
esperando tu mirada y tus besos imaginarios,  
sigo aquí, admirando cada trozo de tí,  
sin atreverme a hablarte, siempre callado ante tí sigo aquí, siguiendo tus pasos,  
aspirando el aroma de tu belleza,  
sigo aquí, muriéndome y amándote,  
y aunque nunca sepas que existo.  
Yo siempre estaré allí para tí...**

**Cada mañana que te extraño es un dolor, cada risa que no tengo de tí, es una lágrima.  
Desearía tenerte cada instante junto a mi, pero se que no se puede.  
Porqué? Porque tu nunca te fijarías en mi, lo se...**

**Me gustaría poderte decir mas, pero por el momento no puedo porque ya se me hace tarde pero hay algo que debes saber... Pero creo que con el tiempo lo diré... Me despido con la esperanza de que algún día te pueda hablar.  
Atte: Alguien que te quiere mucho...**

**PD: Porfavor cuídate, te estaré cuidando...**

**Hermione no sabía que pensar, no tenía nombre de quien la había enviado, pero le hacía sentir bien que alguien se fijara en ella, y se preocupara.  
Se cambió rápidamente y salió de su habitación, cuando salió Draco estaba sentado en los sillones de la planta de abajo, lo vió que estaba leyendo cuando iba bajando las escaleras...**

**Buenos días sabelotodo...**

**Buenos días...**

**Porque despierta tan temprano?**

**Ehm, no te metas...**

**Oh bueno uno que quiere socializar con la gente y la gente que te manda a l...- Hermione lo cortó**

**Oh bueno no te enojes, es solo que no tenía sueño... y tu?**

**Este... porque tenía que enviar algo a mi casa...**

**Ah...**

**Oye sangre sucia... allí en la mesita estan los horarios que tienes que entregar de tu casa...**

**Ah gracias ahora vuelvo creo que iré a tomar un baño...- y subió por las escaleras y se perdió la obscuridad de las esclaeras...**

**Ay cuando será el día en que me dejes de ver como a una persona mas y me puedas ver aunque sea por amigo...- Draco suspiró... Estaba enamorado de la sabelotodo Granger...De aquella que siempre estaba junto a Potter, de la que en tercero le había dado una gran bofetada... Si la recordó... le dolió toda la tarde.  
En ese momento salió Harry de su cuarto... Y cuando vió a Malfoy...**

**A ti te quería ver...**

**Y para que quería verme el famosísimo Harry Potter?**

**Te vi ayer besando a Ginny... Que hechizo le pusiste? O Snape te dijó sobre algún filtro amoroso?**

**Yo no le puse ningún hechizo ni nada si la mocosa está conmigo es porque quiere... ok?**

**Dudo que ella se fijara en alguien como tu...**

**Ah que lastima pues creelo porque está pasando... pero tranquilo que seguro alrato se le pasa...**

**Déjala en paz...**

**Pero si yo no le estoy haciendo nada...**

**Te voy a estar vigilando Malfoy...**

**A mi no me amenaza nadie...**

**No te estoy amenazando, te estoy advirtiendo...**

**Como sea... Sabes no se como alguien como la sabelotodo se puede fijar en alguien como tu.  
Y dicho esto se fue si decir nada mas, salió por el mismo lugar por donde había desaparecido Hermione, Harry giró sobre sus talones y fue a ver si ya había despertado Hermione, tocó la puerta pero nadie le contstó así que abrió la puerta, no había nadie y todo estaba perfectamente recojido se quedó pensando en ella y lo que había pasado entre ellos y lo que había dicho Malfoy...**

**Estuvo un rato pensando hasta que llegó Hermione, se sobreslató cuando abrió la puerta y lo vió sentado en su cama...**

**Hola...**

**Hola, dónde estabas?**

**Fuí a darme un baño...**

**Ah...**

**Estas preparado para un día duro?**

**Por supuesto... No tienes los horarios?**

**Si tengo unos pero son de los nuevos... Y tengo los de nosotros dos pero todavía no los he visto.  
-Pues vamos a verlos para ver que tenemos que llevar hoy...**

**Bueno... Puedes ir por ellos? Estan en la mesita de allá abajo...**

**Claro ahora vuelvo...**

**Cuando salió se volvió hacia la mesita de noche que tenía al lado de su cama donde pudo ver la rosa con la carta...**

**No creo que me la haya mandado Harry- Tomó la carta y la guardó en su diario que tenía debajo del colchón y la rosa la puso en un florero con agua que hizo aparecer.  
-Y esa rosa?**

**Me la mandaron...**

**Y se puede saber quien te la mandó?- A Harry se le empezaba a notar un tono de celos en la voz...**

**No... La verdad no se quien la mandó...**

**Ah... Y no tienes idea?**

**No... Bueno trajiste los horarios?**

**Si, toma...**

**Hermione leyó los horarios y dijo:**

**Porque será que nunca nos libramos de pociones? Bueno por lo menos ya no tenemos dos horas...**

**Hermione Granger**

**Lunes **

**Pociones S.G.  
****9:00Cuidado CM G.R.**

**Transforma. G.S  
****10:00 Derechos CM G.**

**Animales Fan G.  
11:00 Enseñanza CM G.H **

**Pociones p/CM G.H.  
12:00 Criaturas M G.**

**1:00 DESCANSO**

**DCLAO G.S.  
6:00 DCLAO G.S.**

**Y así seguía al parecer un horario interminable, al igual que el de Harry que combinando también los que iban a ser 3 entrenamientos por semana parecía que no había tiempo de dormir pero ninguno los dos al parecer se rendiría tan facilmente...**

**Creo que vamos a tener un año muy agitado no?**

**Si, creo que si... y no sabes quien será nuestro profesor o profesora de DCLAO?**

**No, ni idea...**

**Bueno no importa...**

**Este, creo que iré a buscar mis cosas para hoy...**

**claro, nos vemos abajo no?**

**Si... - Y Harry desapareció por la puerta...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cuando bajó Hermione las escaleras Harry ya estaba allí, estaba parado frente a la ventana que daba ese paisaje hermoso del lago y el bosque, era una mañana soleada...**

**Nos vamos?**

**Claro, pero antes quiero decirte algo amiga...**

**Si que?- dijo una Hermione muy extrañada...**

**Esto... Quieresserminovia?**

**Eh?**

**Que... si... quieres ser mi novia?**

**Que?**

**Si, sabría que no querrias...**

**Pero que dices? Claro que si...**

**En serio?**

**Aja...**

**Harry la tomó por la cintura como había hecho ya veces anteriores y la acercó hacia el aprisionando sus labios en un beso donde pudieron sacar toda esa pasión que sentían entre ellos...**

**Este... se nos va a hacer tarde sabes?**

**Cierto... vamos con Ron...- Y juntos salieron por donde habian entrado la noche anterior...**

**Cuando llegaron al gran comedor apenas habá gente pues todavá era temprano pero sin embargo allÊ estaba Ron sentado en la mesa de Griffindor, ya estaba desayunando pero interrumpiò su comida para desearle buenos dias a sus amigos...**

**Y còmo amanecieron nuestros amigos?**

**Bien y tu Ron que tal dormiste?**

**Pues la verdad muy bien...**

**Serà por lo que pasò ayer con Lunita?- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa en la cara...**

**Este... No tienen hambre?**

**Ron!...**

**Oh bueno que quieres que te diga?**

**La verdad...**

**Bueno si es por eso...**

**Y que piensas hacer? Poruq ella estaba muy emocionada porque tená miedo de que tu... la rechazaras...**

**Pero no lo hice a qu e no?**

**Por eso estaba emocionada, pero està confundida pues no sabe si en realidad la quieres o solo lo hiciste por que a veces eres muy mujeriego...**

**Bueno pues tu sabes de sobra que si la quiero...**

**Entonces le vas a decir algo?**

**No lo se...**

**Ay Ron! Le destrozarás el corazòn...**

**Le pedirè que sea mi novia... cuando...**

**Cuando que?**

**Cuando este tï amigo tuyo te diga algo...- Y señalò a Harry que habá estado callado durante toda la conversaciòn de sus amigos.**

**Pues ya estuvo que te amolaste pues ya me dijo algo...**

**Que que?**

**Si Ronnie...**

**Harry es cierto?**

**Es cierto que?...**

**Que ya le dijiste algo...**

**Si...**

**Qie le dijiste?**

**Que si querá se rmi novia pero me dijo que no...**

**Hermione rechazaste a mi amigo?**

**Si...**

**Pero pero...**

**Harry y Hermione al ver la cara de su amigo decidieron que ya era demasiado y que si se habá creido eso...**

**No es cierto tonto... Me pidiò que fuera su novia y yo por supuesto aceptè...**

**Ah que bien, entonces ya andan? Que bien...**

**Bien asàque ahora tu le tienes que decir algo a Luna...**

**Quien me va a decir que?**

**Luna habá llegado y cuando viò a Ron se puso muy roja y pràcticamente se escondiò detras de Hermione, despuès de unos segundos de silencio total, Ron hablò con una voz muy queda...**

**Que si puedo hablar contigo a solas un segundo...**

**Ah claro- dijo con la voz tan cortada que no se podá disimular de ninguna forma...**

**Los dos chicos tan rojos como jitomates se separaron de Harry y Hermione salieron del comedor...**

**Crees que le diga aurita?**

**No, el me habá dicho anoche que le pensaba decir hoy en la noche...**

**Que bien...**

**Oye de que hablabas anoche con Dean? Claro si se puede saber...**

**Ah no es nada importante es solo que le gusta Parvati y querá que le diera algunos datos e infomaciòn sobre ella y eso es todo...**

**Ah...**

**No me digas que te pusiste celoso...**

**No te lo digo...**

**Te pusiste celoso verdad?**

**Bueno si, solo un poquito...**

**Bueno pero no te preocupes que yo te quiero a ti y nadamas a ti.  
Cuando llegaron Ron y Luna a la mesa donde Harry y Hermione ya habán terminado de desayunar Luna solo le dijo a Hermione y a Harry que loos verá luego y se fue a su mesa mientras Ron la veá como se alejaba...**

**Y bueno?**

**Le dirè esta noche...**

**

* * *

Ya cada vez hago mis caps un poco mas largos como que voy agarrando un poquitî de confianza pero bueno espero le haya gustado este cap y porfa dejen reviews diganme como voy que le flata a la historia y que lesobra se los agradecerá mucho... bueno ya me voy...  
Los quiere: hermypotterhp :P :) **


	8. La chica de Durmstrang

Hola yo aquí de nuevo sorry pero no pude subir antes porque no podia acceder a mi usuario bueno ya los dejos con este cap...

* * *

Cap 8 La chica de Durmstrang

Bueno, que tal si ya nos vamos a las clases, nos toca pociones... Crees que haya regresando Snape?

No creo y espero que no...

Bueno entonces vayamos...

El trío dorado se encaminó hacia las mazmorras porque a pesar de que ya no tenían a Snape seguín teniendo clases allí.  
Cuando llegaron los Slytherins ya estaban allí, a pesar de que ya habían convivido los seis años pasados dos horas con Snape en esas mazmorras,todavía tenían que estar con ellos allí de nuevo pero este año había algo diferente... No estaba Snape y ya no eran dos horas porque ya tenían mas clases con cuales lidiar.  
Los gryffindors que ya habían llegado estaban contentos pues las serpientes ya no podían hacer nada sin que fueran justamente regañados.  
Las puertas del salon de clases se abrieron de par en par dejando que los alumnos entraran para sentarse en sus lugares. En un momento llegaron los demás. Harry se sentó junto con Ron y Hermione junto con Seamus algo que hizo que Harry se pusiera bastante molesto pues ellos reían y Hermione se veía muy feliz, esto hizo que empezara a ver a Seamus con unos ojos de muerte...

Harry!

¡HARRY!

Que pasó?

Bueno que llevas ya rato viendo a Seamus...

Lo se pero...

Nada de peros...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry no era el único que veía como Hermione se divertía con Seamus y como el chico le coqueteaba abiertamente...

Despierta...- dijo la voz de un Slytherin...

Que quieres?

Pues que pongas atención a lo que te estaba diciendo...

Ah si lo siento, que decías?- Pero no apartaba su mirada de aquella escena que hacía que no solo se pusiera celoso sino también triste pues sabía que ella nunca le llegaría a ver mas que como a una serpiente...

DRACO!

Que demonios quieres?

Que me pongas atención y que dejes de maldecir a Seamus...

Yo no lo estaba maldiciendo...!

¡Ah no, perdón yo estoy sordo y ciego y no me he dado cuenta de que todo el día te la has pasado viendo a la Granger y desde hace rato maldiciendo con cosas como muérete o te voy a matar con mis propias manos si le haces algo o cosas como esas.  
Creo que es mas que obvio que te gusta la sangre sucia y que ya no es para ti solo la sangre sucia de la que la tachabas antes!... ¡Ah pero no yo estoy ciego y sordo!...

Bueno y si si fuera así que?

Que deberías admitirlo por lo menos...

Bueno, si me gusta pero si le dices a alguien te acordarás de mi toda tu vida...

Esta bien yo no diré nada pero ahora si me puedes poner atención?

Claro que es?

Todavía andas con la mocosa?

Si, pero es que ya no se que hacer con ella... Porque preguntas?

Bueno ya que estamos en confianza...

Habla...

Me gusta la mocosa...

Y no es para menos, está muy bien pero a veces es muy celosa...

Bien... Yo te puedo ayudar a quitarte el peso de encima...

Que piensas hacer? liarte con ella?

No me gusta tanto para eso pero puedo hacer que alguien mas se fije en ella, de nuevo, y podemos hacer que...

Que que?

Todavía no sabes verdad?

Que?

Bueno lo escuché cuando iba pasando por la mesa de Gryffindor...

Que escuchaste?

Que la Granger ya está liada con Potter...

QUE!- Draco dió tal grito que hizo que la mayoría de los que estaban en el salón le voltearan a ver...

Como que ya anda con el cara rajada?- dijo en un tono un poco mas bajo para que los demás no se enteraran de lo que hablaban...

Bueno pues eso es lo que escuché... y bueno lo que yo tenía planeado era pues Potter se fijara de nuevo en la mocosa (con un poco de ayuda nuestra porsupuesto) y así la Granger quedaría de nuevo sola y tu tendrías la oportunidad con ella...

Es buen plan exepto por dos cosas...

cuáles?

como podemos hacer que potter se fije en la Weasley y como hacemos que la Granger se fije en mi?

Bueno, por lo de Potter... por algo estudiamos aquí no? Y por lo de Granger puedes ser como que mas atento con ella, detallista, no se, se como que tierno con ella ya sabes esas cursilerias...

"Cursilerias? Yo no soy cursi... Aja y luego?... Bueno tal vez si, pero solo un poco... Pero claro el no debe saber que yo soy así... Y que, no tiene nada de malo... Si eres de esta familia si..."

En ese momento momento llegó su profesora, ella les llevaba dando desde los últimos meses del curso anterior pues Snape al igual que Dumbledore habían luchado contra mortífagos y a Snape ( por supuesto había tomado una poció multijugos para que no lo reconocieran como traidor...) le dieron muchos maleficios al mismo tiempo y apenas se estaba recuperando, entonces suplieron a Snape con la profesora Fata Morgana (N/A: Morgan le Fay era una poderosa hechizera británica)

Oh bueno creo que empezaremos las clases.  
Todos tenían un aspecto de aburrido pero era mejor que tener las clases con Snape...

Bien, hoy empezaremos con los filtros...

Al fin- se escuchó un comentario a lo lejos, apartado que casi nadie le puso atención pero todos se pusieron a platicar y por mas que la maestra los trataba de callar no querían así que llegó a su desesperación...

Bien como veo que estan muy inquietos... Creo que yo los acomodaré como quiera y ese será su lugar por este periodo hasta las vacaciones de navidad o si no se comortan todo el año y no creo que eso les agrade...

No muchos escucharon lo que había dicho la profesora pero los que alcanzaron a escuchar se callaron al instante haciendo que todos se callaran al fin pero ya no podían hacer nada la profesora habia hecho aparecer un gran frasco con muchos papeles pequeños blancos...

Bien al fin me ponen atención... Les quiero dejar muy claro que este año no van a poder conmigo ya veo porque Snape era con ustedes como era así que si a si quieren que los traten así los trataré- Dijo con un tono muy calmado pero se notaba que estaba muy enojada... -Creo que sería mejor por cuestión de suerte...

No, ya nos estamos quietos...

No, está decidido, es lo que voy a hacer...

Tomó dos papeles y dijo antes de decir los nombres...

Bien cuando oigan sus nombres quiero que se vayan a sentar donde yo les indico, en cada mesa irán dos alumnos...

Pero profesora, las bancas son para cuatro...

No te preocupes que de eso yo me encargo...

Y con unas palabras que a la mayoría le parecieron graciosas hizo que las mesas se dividieran en dos...

Bien, contento? Ahora si... Parvati con Nott...

Los dos chicos se miraron de una forma muy recelosa y no queriendo se fueron a sentar en donde la profesora les había indicado...

Neville con Michell

Dean con Millicent

Harry no pudo dejar de notar que todas las parejas que se iban formando eran de algún león con una serpiente, eso hizo que se pusiera mas nervioso pues le podía tocar con la persona menos indicada como Malfoy pero algo lo distrajo de sus pensamietos pues fue cuando dijeron el nombre de...

Hermione... con... Draco

Harry volteó a ver con nerviosismo a su novia la cual le regresó la cara con una sonrisa queriendole decir que no se preocupara, eso lo tranquilizó un poco pero todavía no se fiaba bien de Malfoy...

Zabini... con... Seamus

Mkensie con Joan Flint (hermano menor de Marcus)

Harry ya no esperaba con nerviosismo a que dijeran su nombre pues la unica razón por la cual estar nervioso era por su enemigo el cual había quedado como pareja de su amiga y ahora novia.  
La lista iba pasando rápidamente y la gran mayoría ya tenían pareja pero Harry seguía viendo como Hermione platicaba de una forma extraña con Draco, " es extraño no?... El que?... El que Hermione esté hablando con esa serpiente... si demasiado pero tal vez y el ya cambió... Malfoy? por favor! el día en que llege a cambiar creo que se caerá el cielo"  
Ya quedaban muy pocos Ron había quedado con una chica de Slytherin que se veía muy agresiva y con un caracter que al parecer nadie la aguantaba pero a pesar de eso se veía que era bonita...

Harry con... Dayane. Bueno pero antes de que su compañera se siente con su compañero se las presento... Bueno ella era una estudiante en Durmstrang pero por ciertas razones se ha cambiado para acá y bueno ella es de Slytherin espero que la hagan sentir bien ok? Bueno por favor ve a tu lugar.  
En ese momento fue cuando Harry desvió la mirada de la mesa donde estaba Hermione con Malfoy y la vió, era una chica muy bonita, tenía al parecer buen cuerpo pero no se le notaba con la túnica, era de altura media, tenía el pelo un poco largo, negro de un negro tan intenso que llega a parecer incluso con el reflejo de la luz otro color, lo traía suelto; su piel era blanca, muy blanca pero se veía muy bien.  
Cuando se sentó junto a Harry le dijo

Hola...- Dijo con un tomo un poco frío y cortante, Durmstrang... decían que allí no solo tomaban DCLAO sino que se formaban en ellas, estaban muy especializados en todo acerca de las artes obscuras... Pero cuando Harry la vió a los ojos se quedó como aturdido pues no había visto en su vida unos ojos como los de ella, eran tan profundos, tan tímidos pero a la vez como que querían sacar a relucir todo su esplendor, pero al mismo tiempo reflejaban un frío como el que hacía tiempo no veía, su tono era de ese verde que con la luz a veces hace que se vean de un azul pero los de ella como que querian reflejar algo mas...

Hola- se escuhó decir a si mismo, no sabía como pero lo pudo decir...

Me puedes decir Dai si no te molesta claro...- dijo esta vez con un poco mas suave pero igual como obligado y un poco seco...

Pero por supuesto que no...Así que eras de Durmstrang eh?

Si, buena escuela pero se enfocan mucho en las clases que no nos interesan como demasiada teoría...

Ah... Y que piensas estudiar?

Mmm pues siempre he querido ser aurora...

A Harry le sonaba todo lo que decía como si fuera algo que había aprendido de memoria pero no le tomó importancia posiblemente solo era por el hecho de que era nueva y estaba nerviosa así que no le puso atención...

Mmm que bien puede que coincidamos en algunas clases porque yo también estoy en eso solo que somos de casas diferentes...

Harry trataba de ser amable con ella pero por alguna razón con ella hablaba muy natural como si la conociera de antes ya y esto hizo que se sintiera mas comodo con ella.  
Dai se sentía bastante cómoda con Harry pues a pesar de que apenas lo iba conociendo y el hecho de que el era una misión para ella al ver que el estaba cómodo con ella, ella se sentía mas tranquila y ya no estaba tan nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo en otra parte de ella misma relejaba un sentimiento que ella bien conocía pero nunca le había llegado con tal intencidad...

Eso espero porque eres la única persona que me ha hablado... - dijo ya con un tono mas suave pero si quitar la frialdad de su voz. A Harry esa frialdad la había sentido solo una vez con una persona pero de nuevo no le tomó importancia...

Cómo, nadie? Que mal...

Si lo se, pero tu me hablas y ya es un pogreso...

Harry estaba palticando con ella tan alegre que se despreocupó de ver hacia la mesa en la que estaba Hermione platicando con Draco...

"Ay es muy lindo, que lastima que vaya a terminar de esa forma tan trágica..."

Ah, y porque te cambiaste?

Mmmm creo que luego te cuento porque la maestra ya está poniendo los ingredientes en el pizarron...- dijo mas como evasión que como si de verdad le importara...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando mencionaron su nombre y el de su respectiva pareja no le preocupó mucho pero al parecer a otra persona si le afectó así que se volteó hacia el y le dió una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y sirvió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando mencionaron el nombre de la chica rogaba por que fuera con el con quien trabajara pero sabía que había una probabilidad de 1 en un millón...

Hermione... con... Draco

Eso fue lo que hizo que cuando mencionaron su nombre después del de ella se dibujara una sonrisa que su compañero vió...

Mirad suerte la de vos, que le ha tocado con la mas indicada...

Si no cabe duda que es el destino...

El destino no existe... Son las circunstancias las que hacen eso...

No, es el destino y punto...

Esta bien no te enojes y ya me voy porque aquí viene ella...

Zabini... con Seamus

Bien y aparte ya me mencionaron, suerte- y ya se iba cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Draco y le hizo una pregunta...

Quieres que le haga la vida imposible a mi pareja de trabajo?

Si, eso estaría bien pero no lo hagas tan evidente...

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se fue a sentar a su lugar junto al que sería su compañero durante un buen rato, viendo como se alejaba con el que se había sentado al principio de la clase; cuando se sentó junto a el e iba a decir algo el se adelantó...

Nada mas eso faltaba... Ver hasta en la sopa a la sabelotodo- pero esta vez no usó el mismo tono de odio que siempre usaba para insultarla este era menos tosco, por poco pero ella lo alcanzó a notar...

Me has quitado las palabras de la boca...- dijo esta vez la castaña pero si usar un tono tan tosco porque no queria meterse en problemas tan pronto...

Eso o no tienes con que defenderte... - dijo viendo a la chica con una sonrisa pícara...

No pienso malgastar mi lengua con una serpiente lengualarga como tu...

No, no no, no debes usar ese tono conmigo...

Mira que yo uso el tono que me venga en gana como la vez...

Cálmate ya...

Que te pasa... A mi no creas que me da mucho gusto estar aquí...

A mi tampoco pero creo que ya que estamos destinados a...- no dejó terminar la frase al rubio porque lo interrumpió...

El destino no existe son las circunstancias las que hicieron esto...

Y dale con eso, que se traen todos ustedes contra el destino?

Es que no existe...

Bueno fin de la discusión que no quiero pelear ok? Solo si no existe... deja mi forma de pensar ok?

Tu piensas? Eso si que es algo nuevo para mi...- Dijo mas en tono burlón que de ofensa...

Sería como si yo te dijera lo mismo viendo que los dos, junto con tu novio hemos ganado el premio anual, es algo ilógico... no te parece?

Bueno puede que tu...- pero la frase se quedó en el aire y Hermione totalmente fría...

Y ahora a ti que te pasa?

Como llamaste a Harry?

Tu novio... O me lo vas a negar... Solo digamos que los escuché por eqivocación cuando iba entrando al gran comedor que estaban hablando con el Weasley...

Esto... Es que no queríamos que los demás se enteraran al menos por un tiempo...

Bien pero creo que en ese caso deberían ser un poco mas discretos... Y bueno por mi parte confía en que no saldrá nada de mi sensual boca...

Ehm, gracias... Que modestia la tuya eh?

Ya lo se soy guapo entonces porque negarlo?

Ash hombres...

Bien de lo que estaba tratando de decirte hace rato es que tal vez deberíamos de tratar de llevarnos aunque sea un poco bien no?

Si, por que no o tal vez sea porque te has pasado seis años insultandome y tachandome de sangre sucia...

Bueno pero ahora la gran diferencia es que tendremos que compartir sala común, equipo en pociones y tal vez algunas clases...

Hermione suspiró odiaba aceptarlo pero el rubio que tenía al lado tenía razón debian de tratar de llevarse bien...

Me sorprende que al fin digas algo razonable... Esta bien pero espero por lo menos cooperación de tu parte...

Supongo que si yo lo propuse, pondré de mi parte no crees?

Supongo...

Bueno creo que es momento te empezar a trabajar pues la Fay empezó a escribir los ingredientes para el trabajo de hoy...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toda la clase se la pasaron muy tranquilos platicando, cuando terminó la clase se despidió de ella pues ella tenía otra clase y el tenía que ir por el giratiempo que lo había dejado en su habitación...

Bien, creo que nos veremos alrato... adios, fue un placer conocerte Harry... -Cuando dijo su nombre lo dijo con un rintintin muy raro y frío...

Adiós, igualmente Dai...

Hermione salió en ese momento justo despues de Draco, pero el ya iba platicando con Zabini y Hermione de nuevo con Seamus...

Oh Harry me acompañas porfavor?

Claro Hermy...

Cuando ya iban caminando sobre el pasillo alguien los llamó...

Chicos!

La pareja se paró y volteó al escuchar la voz tan familiar de su amigo...

Qué clase tienen aurita?

Yo tengo Transformaciones

Igual yo... y tu Harry?

HARRY!

Eh? Me hablaban?

Que veías tío?

No, nada... - Pero su mirada extrañadamente se había fijado en el pasillo por donde se iba su compañera de trabajo.

Bien estaba preguntando que qué clase tenías...

Ah, transformaciones...

Bien al menos tenemos una juntos hoy, nos vamos?

Este, te parece si te alcanzamos aurita?

Claro, a donde van...

Solo ve y en un momento te alcanzamos...

Tomó a Harry por la túnica y se lo llevó hacia el pasillo contrario.  
Ron extrañado solo dijo Bueno y se fue hacia la aula de transformaciones.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró al salón donde habían ya varios de sus compañeros sentados ya en sus lugares, el se sentó y apartó el lugar para sus amigos que supuso no tardarían...

Cuando ya estaban en el salón apenas unos pocos de los que siempre estaban en esa clase, entró por la puerta un gato pardo que por supuesto era su profesora, esta se subió de un brinco agilmente a su escritorio y se transformó en la profesora, de tono tan rígido como siempre y con su clásico moño de tipo escocés...

Buenos días alumnos...

Los chicos tan emocionados como si fueran los mismos chiquillos de once años que habían entrado, porrumpieron en aplausos...

Gracias...

Ron volteó hacia los asientos que pensaba vacios de sus amigos y se sobresaltó al ver que sus amigos ya estaban allí y con los libros y varita en la mesa...

A que hora llegaron?...

Casi después de tí...

No es cierto... Yo... yo no los ví...

Shhh... la maestra está hablando...

Bien empecemos con la clase... Como verán ustedes no son todos con los que siempre han estado en mi clase y es que en este ultimo año los separamos en dos grupos de transformaciones, en avanzados y en básicos... Ustedes están en avanzados por el hecho de que he visto en este último año un gran esfuerzo por parte de ustedes y bueno de algunos otros he visto el esfuerzo por hace ya varios años- dijo viendo a la que había sido su alumna favorita, Hermione Granger...- Bien entonces empecemos con la clase... Empezaremos con algo dificil así que les pido de su mayor empeño posible está bien... A ver... Necesito un voluntario...

Todos en silencio y sin hacer nada...

Bien en ese caso lo eligiré yo...

A ver... Weasley por favor venga acá, sin varita porfavor... Bien parate aquí...

Todos los alumnos veían atentos a lo que hacía la profesora...

A ver Sr. Weasley digame un animal, bueno solo piénselo... No me lo diga...

Hecho...

Bien... Solo relájate... _¡Incantatem nulo!_

De la varita de la profesora salió un rayo de luz roja que envolvió a Ron. En donde se encontraba su amigo, ahora estaba un león de tamaño mediano, a Harry eso le recordó a los programas que luego pasaban sobre esos animales y sus hábitats.  
Todos hicieron un gran OHHH!

_Reverte!_ , por favor Sr. Weasley regrese a su lugar por favor... Bien este se llama Encantamiento imposible porque hasta donde se creía antes era imposible lograr eso pero ahora sabemos que no lo es...

Se escuchó un PUM en la parte trasera del salón y la maestra vió a Ron tirado al lado de su silla. Hermione lo detenía para que no se pegara en la cabeza y a Harry se le vino a la mente a un tipo que había visto una vez borracho tirado en una banqueta.  
La profesora se dirigió hacia el chico y lo examinó un momento...

Desayunó algo?- dijo la maestra dirigiendose a Harry...

Cuando llegé al comedor apenas estaba empezando a comer algo pero después de eso se distrajo y ya no comió nada...

Bien, entonces no pasa nada solo se ha desmayado del esfuerzo...

La profesora hizo aparecer una camilla y le puso un hechizo para que se dirigiera a la enfermeria con el chico junto con una nota que hizo la profesora...

Bien eso es lo que puede pasar si no han comido nada esta mañana...- dijo con un tono potente al grupo... Por favor colóquense en parejas y empiecen a trabajar con el hechizo... Pero recuerden que deben estar muy concentrados en lo que hacen... La verdad no creo que lo logre nadie a la primera pues es un encantamiento muy complicado así que a trabajar y yo estaré supervisando su trabajo...

Crees que esté bien?

Si, ya oiste lo que dijo la profesora...

Si, supongo... Ya empezamos con esto?

Claro... Tu primero Harry...

Esta bien pero no creo lograrlo...

Yo tampoco, ya oiste...

lo que dijo la profesora ya lo se Hermy...

El salón ya se había llenado de mucho ruido pero de encantamientos sin lograr...

Bueno Hermy a lo que vamos, preparada? Espero que si.  
_¡Incantatem nulo!_

De la varita de Harry salió un gran rayo de luz roja, incluso mas grande que el de la profesora.  
En donde antes estaba una hermosa castaña ahora se encontraba un hermoso fenix de plumas doradas, de un tono que recordaba al color de su cabellos solo que con un tono dorado, este emperzó a revolotear por todo el salón y al final se paró sobre el hombro derecho de Harry.  
La profesora junto con los demás alumnos miraban asombrados este espectáculo...

Exelente Sr. Potter... ¿Es la primera vez que hace este encantamiento?

Ssi- dijo con un gran esfuerzo pues estaba anonadado todavía con el hecho de que lo había logrado...

Bien... 20 puntos para Gryffindor... Por favor regrésela a su estado natural...

_-Reverte!_

Cómo lo hiciste Harry?- dijo la castaña al volver por completo a su cuerpo...

No tengo ni la mas mínima idea...

Bien por favor sigan intentándolo...

Todos se pusieron de nuevo a lo suyo pero con un poco mas de motivación al ver que uno de sus compañeros lo había logrado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la clase terminó los chicos fueron a ver a su amigo a la enfermería...

Hola tío... cómo sigues?

Yo ya bien pero la señora Pomfrey no me deja ir...

Bien solo espera...

Bueno nadamas pasabamos a ver como seguías y ya nos vamos porque yo tengo clase y supongo que Harry también así que te cuidas porfavor...

Y ya ves... desayuna...

Es que se me fue de la mente por completo cuando la vi... allí... parada...

Ron soltó un gran suspiro...

Bueno pero ya no importa ya nos vamos que te compongas...

Gracias...

Hermione antes de darse la vuelta para ir a la salida le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Ron, pero Harry no lo vió como los que a menudo le daba a su amigo sino que se vió mas significativo... Esto hizo que Harry se pusiera un poco celoso y por mas que trató de no demostralo no pudo y salió de allí antes de que Hermione se volteara, dejándola allí sola...


	9. El día mas largo

Hola yo aquí de nuevo bueno la verdad estoy contenta porque he recibido reviews pero estoy un poco alterara porque de todos los fics que estoy leyendo solo uno ha actualizado... Estoy a punto de volverme loca... Bueno sorry por tardarme casi un mes en subir cap pero tengo un problema con la compu y no se que pasa... Bueno ya tengo dos capitulos mas pero esta vez solo subiré uno porque los otros no me los quiere subir... Bueno basta de aburrimientos...

* * *

Cap 9 El dia mas largo

.-Y ahora que le pasa a Harry?

.-No lo se, pero creo que no lo veré en un rato porque tenemos diferentes clases... Bien no importa alrato le pregunto...

.-Ya, ya! Hacen mucho ruido ustedes... A ver Sr. Ronald ya se puede retirar a sus clases... Tiene clase en este momento?

.-No, tengo hora libr...

.-Bien en ese caso creo que debería de comer algo antes de ir a clases... Ya se pueden retirar y no hagan tanto ruido porfavor...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione se la pasó un buen rato buscando a Harry pero sabía que no lo iba a ver hasta la hora de la comida...  
Cuando la hora llegó Hermione estaba sentada sola en la sala común terminando las tareas que le habían dejado de todas sus materias y pensó en bajar a comer...  
Entró en el gran salón esperando poder ver a su novio pero en cambio solo estaba su amigo comiendo y platicando con Seamus y Dean sobre quidditch, ella prefirió no molestarlos y se fue a sentar junto con su amiga pelirroja...

.-Hola Hermy...

.-Hola Gin... que hay? cómo te va con tu amor secreto ?

.-Pues bien- dijo en un tono tratando de ser convincente el cual no funcionó con su amiga castaña...

.-Que tienes? Que ha pasado? Te peleaste con el? o que es?

.-Pues es que ya no se, como que ya es mas insoportable estar con el...

.-No me digas que al fin te has dado cuenta de que es un imbecil y muy bruto y que no vale la pena perder tu tiempo con el?- dijo con un tono de euforia en su voz...

.-No, no es eso precisamente...

.-Entonces?

.-Es que me ha empezado a gustar otra persona...

.-Uyyy... Y quien es el afortunado?

.-Ja! afortunado pues ni tanto pero bueno es que no se...

.-Dime... Yo soy tu amiga y no le voy a decir nada a nadie...

.-Pero... bueno... me gusta Both...

.-Quien! Terry Both?

.-Shhh no grites... Si ese mismo...

.-Pero porque ya no te gusta Draco?

.-Esto pues no se... nada mas porque me gusta alguien mas...

.-Ohh... bueno... Oye? no has visto a Harry?

.-No estará entrenando?

.-No creo o si? Bueno no creo que esté entrenando si Ron está aquí no? Aparte de que el equipo está incompleto no?

.-Bueno eso si...

.-Te veo en la cena Gin vale?

.-Claro...

La chica iba caminando por los pasillos cuando se dió la vuelta a un pasillo cuando de un momento a otro solo distinguio una cabellera dorada y un montón de libros callendo al piso cortando el silencio del castillo...

.-Ay! - le dijo a la persona con la que había chocando...

.-Fíjate por dond... Estas bien?- dijo el chico cuando vió a su compañera de sala tirada en el piso...

.-Ah?- dijo cuando se sentó con ayuda de Draco agarrandose la cabeza...

.-Estas bien?- preguntó de nuevo el chico...

.-Esto... creo que si...- dijo mientras el la ayudaba a pararse- perdón no te vi...

.-No importa yo también venía distraido - y levantando todos los libros del piso con ayuda de Hermione se atrevió a preguntar coloreando así un poco sus mejillas tan pálidas...

.-A donde vas?

.-Esto iba a la sala y después al campo de quidditch - dijo la castaña todavía un poco atolondrada por el golpe de los grandes volúmenes de libros y por el que Malfoy no la había empezado a insultar...

.-Te puedo acompañar?

.-Este... te sientes bien Malfoy?

.-Porque lo dices?

.-Por el hecho de como te comportas conmigo, el año pasado todavía si hubiera pasado esto tu te hubieras puesto a gritar hasta de lo que me iba a morir...

.-Te gusta que te traten así?

.-No pero...

.-La gente cambia, aparte ya me había aburrido de decirte siempre lo mismo...

.-Oh bueno si tu lo dices... -dijo en un tono no muy convencida -Te ayudo con los libros?

.-Esto no gracias yo puedo solo... - Apenas terminó de decir la frase y se le volvieron a caer todos los libros...

.-Decias?- lo ayudó a levantar los libros y se pusieron en camino hacia la que era su sala...

Cuando pasaron por la estatua y llegaron a la sala común Hermione se ofreció a acompañar a Draco a dejar los libros a la biblioteca personal que tenían...

.-Ahora vuelvo voy a mi cuarto...

.-Claro sabelotodo aquí te espero...

Salió de la biblioteca corriendo hacia su habitación; cuando entró a su habitación algo la sobresaltó haciendo que pegara un leve grito... Era la lechuza hermosa de color como plateado que había visto en una ocación anterior, traía una carta para ella, al momento en que tomó la carta la lechuza le dió un trozito de pan y con un suave picotazo de agradecimiento en el dedo se puso a su pan, pero esta no se fue...  
Abrió la carta con curiosidad y de momento reconoció esa letra, era la misma con la que estaba escrita la carta que le habían mandado antes junto con la rosa que ahora reposaba en el florero que estaba en su tocador...

_Hola Herms:_

_¿Cómo estas? Yo aquí de nuevo... Sabes todos los días me levanto con una duda en mi cabeza y es si algún día te fijarás en mi, tal vez en mi solo veas a alguien mas en este mundo pero es que no se yo te veo como si fueras un ángel caido del cielo.  
Me gustaría poder platicar contigo en este momento pero simplemente no me atrevo, es que eres tan perfecta que yo no soy nada comparado contigo.  
Me gustaría poder saber mas cosas de tí... Si tu quieres puedes mandarme de regreso a esta lechuza ella sabrá donde encontrarme así podremos (claro si tu quieres) estar en contacto. Si quieres o no de todos modos repondeme porfavor.  
Bueno yo me despido con la esperanza de que quieras abrirte un poco mas y así pueda yo conocer algo mas sobre la persona mas escepcional que conozco... Bueno hasta luego..._

_Atte: Minnik_

_PD: Te estaré cuidando para que nadie te vaya a hacer daño..._

Cuando terminó de leer la carta por segunda vez no creía que esa persona estuviera de verdad interesada en ella pero aún así decidió escribirle...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Se puso a ordenar los libros en los estantes de madera en los que estaban los huecos de los libros sacados, el estaba con una sonrisa dibujada en su boca, no podía creer que ella, esa persona a la que siempre observaba y que tanto le gustaba se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarle después de seis años de estarla tachando de sangre sucia y cosas por el estilo. En un momento se recargó en la mesa que había en el centro del cuarto y se puso a recordar todas las formas en que se expresaba esa chica que lo traía loco... como cuando estaba nerviosa como enroscaba por lo dentro la túnica o se mordía sus labios...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El chico había salido de su última clase antes de la comida sin embargo no tenía hambre así que decidió ir a volar un rato al campo de quidditch y pensar un poco sobre su reacción; porqué se había comportado así? "Yo no soy nada celoso, eso no eran celos entonces que era?" pensó para sus adentros el chico de los ojos verdes...  
En su mente se volvieron a clavar esos ojos color miel que lo hacían olvidarse de todo, fue en ese momento cuando recordó que le había prometido a su amigo que le iba a comprar unas cosas en Hogsmeade porque su amigo pelirrojo le quería dar una sorpresa a Luna; Harry no tenía clase sino hasta las 6 de la tarde así que decidió ir en ese momento.  
Bajó en picada hasta que se frenó en seco y bajó de su escoba tomándola del mango para dirijirse a su sala.

Iba por los pasillos cuando escuchó un ruido seco que cortó la tranquilidad de los pasillos y seguido de esto escuchó dos voces que eran inconfundibles para el excepto porque una no sonaba como siempre...

.-Fíjate por dond... Estas bien?- dijo la voz de un chico

.-Ah?- esta vez era la voz de su novia...

El chico de cabellos azabache no se atrevió a salir de su escondite detras de una estatua para poder escuchar...  
Porque hacía eso? "Porque haces esto? No confias ni en tu propia novia?... Si pero..." No sabía ni que pensar los celos lo estaban consumiendo por dentro pero no lo quería aceptar...

.-Estas bien?- preguntó de nuevo el chico...

.-Esto... creo que si...-escuchó de nuevo decir a Hermione. perdón no te vi...

Harry se atrevió a asomarse para poder ver y vió como el chico tomaba la mano de su novia para poder levantrase...

.-No importa yo también venía distraido -

Harry seguia viendo y pudo notar como derepente la pálida cara del que era su peor enemigo se tornaba con un leve sorrojo...

.-A donde vas?

.-Esto iba a la sala y después al campo de quidditch -

.-Te puedo acompañar?

"Qué le pasa a Malfoy porque se comporta así?" Pero justo en ese momento su novia hizo la misma pregunta...

.-Este... te sientes bien Malfoy?

.-Porque lo dices?

.-Por el hecho de como te comportas conmigo, el año pasado todavía si hubiera pasado esto tu te hubieras puesto a gritar hasta de lo que me iba a morir...

.-Te gusta que te traten así?

.-No pero...

.-La gente cambia, aparte ya me había aburrido de decirte siempre lo mismo...

.-Oh bueno si tu lo dices...Te ayudo con los libros?

.-Esto no gracias yo puedo solo...

.-Decias?-

Harry vió como se alejaban del lugar hacia la sala común, decidió salir de su escondite e ir también para allá para poder sacar la capa que su padre le había heredado...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Y esa sonrisa, sabelotodo?

.-Esto... Nadamas...

.-Aja claro... Dime porque anda la señorita Granger con una gran sonrisa en la boca y practicamente lo está negando... Será acaso que vió a su novio Potter? O que será?

.-No, no es nada importante...

.-Bueno si tu lo dices...- Dijo el rubio mientras se volteaba de nuevo hacia el estante para seguir acomodando los libros, Tomó uno y se fijó en el lugar donde iba; este iba hasta arriba del estante un lugar donde por mas que alzó el brazo no alcanzaba...

.-Pásame ese banco que está en aquella esquina porfavor no? Ya que estas parada sin hacer nada...

.-Para que quieres el banco?

.-Uy... pensé que eras mas inteligente... Es mas que obvio lo quiero para acomodar el libro en el estante!

.-Precisamente por eso!

.-Qué quieres decir?

.-Dime una cosa... Para que estudias en un colegio de magia si vas a utilizar un banquito para acomodar un libro?- La chica notó un leve tono rosado en las mejillas del chico y una cara que hizo que Hermione sonriera...

.-_Wingardium leviosa!_- Le dijo la chica al libro y este salió como flotando de las manos del chico que seguía con ese tono rosado en sus mejillas y se posó en el lugar al que no alcanzaba el rubio...- ya está...

.-Esto... gracias...- dijo al fin el rubio.

.-Claro...

La chica se quedó callada un segundo al igual que su compañero porque les pareció que alguien subia las escaleras, Hermione se asomó por la entrada de la biblioteca y pudo ver como Harry entraba a su cuarto...

.-Es tu noviecito?

.-Sip... Ahora vengo...

.-Claro

Y la chica salió a toda velocidad de allí y no alcanzó a escuchar lo que un chico muy cambiado le decía...

.-Aquí te espero... Herms...

.-.-.

-.-Dónde habías estado? Porque no fuiste a comer?Porque te fuiste de la enfermería?

Al chico de ojos verdes lo tomó por sorpresa pues no esperó que la chica entrara tan sorpresivamente en su cuarto sobre todo porque procuró no hacer ruido y como se veía tan entretenida...

.-Esto me fui de la enfermeria porque... esto... porque se me hacía tarde para mi clase y no quería llegar tarde...

.-Ah... Y porque no estabas hace rato en el gran comedor?

.-Porque antes de comer tenía entrenamiento con el equipo y me quedé después de entrenar volando un rato mas...!

.-Porque no me avisaste aurita que habías llegado? aparte con que equipo si está incompleto?

.-Bueno ahora a ti que te pasa! Porque todo este interrogatorio?- dijo el chico en un tono un tanto desesperado y molesto...

.-Estas enojandote! Yo solo quería saber porque me tenías preocu...

Pero Hermione se cortó de momento cuando ya no vio cuando su novio se escondía debajo de la capa de su padre...

.-Harry? Donde estas?

.-No me busques hoy quieres¡

.-Pero porque?

Pero no alcanzó a contestar pues solo se escuchó como se cerraba la puerta...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El chico escuchó una puerta que era asotada...

-.-Puedo pasar?- dijo alguien tocando a la puerta...

.-No! Vete...

.-Estas bien?

.-S.si...

.-Que te pasó?- dijo el chico entrando por fin a la habitación...

.-No es nada...

.-No me digas que... Apenas llevan un dia y ya teniendo problemas?

.-Eso no es algo que te incumba Malfoy...

.-Creo que si...

.-Tu no me conoces así que no te puede importar...

.-Tu tampoco a mi y no me puedes decir en que meterme y en que no...

.-Lárgate de aquí!

.-No...

.-HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!

.-Y yo he dicho que no...- el hecho de que alguien lo tratara así lo desesperaba y sacaba de casillas pero el chico estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no explotar...

.-¡Tu no eres nada mio y no creo que llegues jamás a serlo como para preocuparte por lo que me pase a mi!

Estas palabras hicieron que a Draco se le deshiciera todo el corazón pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no demostrarlo. Su mirada se tornó de nuevo tan fría como hacia tiempo no se le veía y fue cuando ya no pudo mas...

.-Tu! Maldita sangre sucia morirás por haberme tratado así... Se te ha olvidado un pequeño detalle y ese es que soy un Malfoy! Como si de verdad me interesara ser amigo de una tonta como tu!

Este no dejó que la chica contestara porque en el instante en que terminó de hablar se giró sobre sus talones y salió rápidamente de la habitación con el corazón partido...  
Hermione había entrado solo un poco alterada a su habitación y un poco enojada por el hecho del comportamiento de Harry pero ahora un rubio la había hecho llorar no por lo que había dicho sino por todo lo que ella le dijo, esas palabras resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza...

"¡Tu no eres nada mio y no creo que llegues jamás a serlo como para preocuparte por lo que me pase a mi!"

.-No debí de tratarlo así... Que pasa apenas va un dia y ya tengo problemas con dos personas...

La chica no quería quedarse en su sala porque estaba totalmente sola y preferia no estar recordando todo lo pasado...  
Se fue hacia el campo de quidditch y caminaba sin sentido solo queria caminar no sabía hacia donde, mientras caminadab en su mente se venían muchas cosas la mayor parte de estas eran sobre Harry...  
Se fue a sentar a las gradas pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien ya estaba allí...

.-Hola Hermione...- dijo una chica con una voz muy fria que hizo que Hermione se sobresaltara...

.-Eh? Tu quien eres?

.-Yo soy Dayane...

.-Ah hola, tu eres la chica nueva verdad?

.-Si...

.-Ah y porque te cambiaste?

.-Mmm no me siento preparada para hablar sobre eso...

.-Ah, lo siento...

.-Mmm no tiene importancia... Oye? No has visto a Harry?

.-A quien?

.-A Harry, tu amigo... Harry Potter, ya te acordaste?

A Hermione no le gustaba nada ese tono tan frio con el que hablaba " Y desde cuando le dice así, apenas va un dia y ya se tienen esa confianza?"

.-Ah, no lo he visto desde hace rato...

.-Mmm yo no lo vi desde DCLAO...

.-Como? Pero si esa clase la tengo yo con el pero hasta alrato...

.-Son clases diferentes esta es para mas avanzados... Bueno como no lo has visto creo que lo iré a buscar yo sola- la chica le puso un tono muy raro a esta ultima palabra- hasta luego Hermione... "No me agrada esa chica"

Y se fue del lugar a grandes zancadas... "No me agrada esa chica"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya daban casi las cuatro de la tarde y el chico seguía allí. Cuando tuvo esa discusión con la chica que le robaba los sueños se fue al unico lugar en donde podía relajarse sin ser molestado pues practicamente nadie entraba allí.  
Estaba dandose un baño de unas pociones para relajar cuando escuchó que alguien se sentaba en el sillón que se encontraba al lado de la pequeña piscina, fuera de la vista del chico...

.-Quien se cree que es ella para hablar con tanta confianza de Harry? Que le pasa? Y luego encima de todo tiene el descaro de decirme que lo va a ir a buscar sola...

Draco al instante reconoció la voz y sintió un vuelco en el corazón pero su razón fue mayor para contenerse y no ir a preguntarle de nuevo que le pasaba para que de nuevo lo mandara a la fregada...

.-Ay de mi, que voy a hacer?... Bueno por el momento creo que tomaré un baño para relajarme un poco antes de la ultima clase...

El chico se quedó paralizado, no supo que hacer e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente...  
Cuando la chica entró se le hizo raro no ver a nadie allí pues estaba llena tina de baño del tamaño y profundidad de una pequeña piscina. "Bueno, creo que me meteré un rato" Y la chica empezó a desvestirse para meterse un rato, se dio la vuelta a donde estaba el sillón de enfrente de la tina y dejó la túnica...  
El chico se atrevió a asomarse y cuando vio a la chca de espaladas sin nada en la parte superior pudo sentir como su cara ardia... "Oh no que hice?" Tomó otra bocanada de aire cuando vio que la chica se empezaba a quitar la falda y se hundió de nuevo bajo las burbujas...  
Hermione se metió de un clavado dando oportunidad de respirar al chico que trataba de esconderse debajo del agua...  
"Que hago? que hago?"  
El rubio ya no aguantó mas y salió de golpe a respirar aire fresco...

.-Aaaa!- La chica dió un gritillo apenas audible cuando vio a alguien salir de allí...

.-Malfoy¡ Que haces aquí?

.-Ay mi sabia Granger es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar a ti..- dijo este con un tono bastante frio comparado con el que había utilizado ultimamente...

.-Como que que hago aquí ps me estoy bañando!

.-Bueno que hasta lentes necesitas para ver que está ocupado?

.-COMO IBA A SABER YO QUE ESTABA OCUPADO?

.-TE PARECE POCO EL HECHO DE QUE VEAS QUE ESTÁ LLENA LA TINA DE BAÑO Y QUE HAY UNA TOALLA, UNA BATA Y ROPA SOBRE EL SILLÓN?

Fue en ese momento cuando fijó su vista hacia el sillón y vió claramente la ropa del rubio justo al lado de la suya...

.-No me di cuenta...- dijo la chica un poco avergonzada...

.-Hasta para eso eres bruta maldita sangre sucia ojalá te mueras pronto para que me dejes en paz de una vez!

.-Y tu eres un... un...

.-Mmm que bien la sabelotodo insufrible se ha quedado sin insultos era de esperarse con lo tonta que es...

.-Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy aqui!- dijo una Hermione muy enojada

.-Oh lo siento es que no te había visto, eres tan poco cosa...  
_Accio toalla._..

.-Eres un estúpido sabias?

Pero el chico optó por ignorarla pero no podía lo unico que queria era salir de allí, si no ya no podría aguantar mas, su corazón se estaba derrumbando por completo pero puso todo su empeño por no demostrarlo...  
Tomó la bata y se la amarró debajo del agua y salió del agua...

.-Tan tonto eres que ni siquiera te habías percatado de eso?

La chica seguía insultandole pero el chico solo tomó su ropa y se disponía a irse pero se giró para quedar con la ultima palabra como un buen Malfoy...

.-Y tu tan tonta que no te das cuenta de todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor y lo que la gente siente por ti...

Y dicho esto se fue...  
"Ahora si que la has hecho bien Hermione... El empezó... Pero hace rato él te quería posiblemente ayudar y tu lo rechazaste y en este momento te has puesto a insultarle... No es mi culpa que el sea tan bruto... Quien el o tu?..."  
Se quedó allí un rato y para tratar de distraerse se puso a abrir y cerrar los grifos...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Demonios ese vejete ha arruinado de nuevo mis planes pero será la ultima, necesito un plan mi estimada aliada, tienes algun plan?

.-Mi señor a mi no se me podría ocurrir nada que fuera lo sificentemente bueno como los suyos...-

.-Haz un maldito esfuerzo! Como podemos conseguir ese maldito libro?

.-Perdone que interrumpa mi señor- dijo una voz muy queda y que le podía escuchar que estaba aterrorizado...

.-Te escucho mi fiel colagusano...

.-Bueno es que bueno, mi señor, no está allí cerca de aquel que puede sacar el libro el primo de la señorita Bellatrix?

.-Mmmm... Ese es un buen punto, no tenemos a su padre pero estoy seguro de que el chico ya está listo con todo lo que le alcanzó a enseñar su padre, quiero a ese chico mañana aquí...

.-Pero como?

.-Facil, muy facil, quiero hablar con Severus!

.-Pero señor, no sabemos donde está... Creo que salió de viaje para hacerle un favor a Dumbledore...

.-Algo me dice que no... ASí que comunícame con el en este instante...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cuando salió se desorientó un poco no supo bien porque pero salió un poco mareado y tropezó con unas cajas haciendo que se calleran unas mas, un chico apareció buscando algo y al ver las cajas tiradas se acercó al lugar. Harry seguía bajo la capa y cuando vio que el tipo que estaba luego en el mostrador se acrecaba peligrosamente hacia el se fue hacia las escaleras y salió rapidamente del lugar.

Fue primero hacia la tienda de dulces para comprarle unos dulces a Ron para Luna y cuando ya iba de salida vio un chocolate que le llamó mucho la atención, ese lo compró para su novia...

Iba caminando muy distraido pensando en Hermione que no se dio cuenta de que venía alguien caminando directo hacia el...

.-Harry? Que haces aquí?

.-Ah! Hola Dai que haces por aca?

.-Es lo mismo que yo te pregunté y lo pregunté primero así que responde...

.-Ps tienes razón excepto porque como tu preguntaste primero tu respondes primero no te parece lógico?

.-No me agradan tus juegos mentales pero bueno... Yo te estaba buscando...

.-A mi? Pero porque? Y aparate porque aqui?

.-Si a ti porque sigues siendo la unica persona que se ha animado a hablarme y aquí porque no lo se... Ahora si respondeme que haces tu aquí?

.-Ps estoy haciendole un favor a un amigo...

.-A tu amigo pelirrojo ese? Como se llamaba?

.-Ron...

.-Ese... Ah y que tipo de favor es eh?

Los chicos platicaban muy tranquilos hasta que la chica saco un tema que la verdad no esperaba Harry...

.-Oye Harry? Porque tu amiga es asi conmigo?

.-Como asi?- preguntaba el chico extrañado...

.-Es que hace rato me la encontre en las gradas y le pregunté si no te había visto pero me hablaba de una forma muy cortante y me empezó a interrogar que para que te queria y cosas de esas se veía un poco triste creo que fue porque...- La chica trataba de sonar lo mas convincente posible haciendo una voz muy melosa tratando de hacer creer a Harry todo lo dicho...

.-"Hermione? Pero ella no es así..." Porque que?

.-Mmm es que hace rato la ví saliendo de su sala después de que un chico rubio salió muy enojado solo pueden entrar ustedes tres en esa sala verdad?

.-Si... Pero que viste exactamente?

.-Mmm ví que el chico salía muy enojado diciendo algo que me sonó como Algún dia pagarás lo que me has hecho sangre sucia Si creo eso fue lo que dijo y luego salió la chica llorando...

.-Estas segura?

.-Por supuesto... " Si, necesito hacer que todo parezca en su contra, hacer que termine con esa tonta Granger y..."-Pero que tienes te veo muy serio...

.-" Que se traerá con Malfoy?... No creo que esté pasando nada con Malfoy y ella... pero es que el se ha portado con ella muy ¿bien?... tu lo escuchaste, la gente cambia... si pero no el... tu que sabes nunca lo has tratado... eso no importa el punto es si... Ella no sería capaz de engañarte... Ah no? Pero y será cierto lo que acaba de decir Dai?... Porque tendría que mentir..."

.-Que tienes? De repente te quedaste muy callado...

.-No es nada...

.-Es Hermione verdad?

.-Si es que no se que es lo que me pasa...

.-Ella no es solo tu amiga verdad?- aunque la respuesta ya la sabía de sobra pues lo había visto besandose depues de la clase de pociones en un pasillo cerca del aula de transformaciones...

.-No...

.-Tal vez por eso se comportó así...Pero que tienes? Se pelearon verdad?

.-No, la verdad yo me enojé con ella...

.-Porque?- Los chicos se habían sentado en una banca al lado de la tienda de regalos...

.-Es que bueno le dió un beso a un amigo pero no se lo dió como siempre este fue mas cariñoso y luego me fui a clases y cuando ya iba para mi sala, dsps del entrenanmiento, y la vi platicando muy contenta con el que se supone mi enemigo, fue el mismo el que viste salir de la sala, ese es Malfoy...

.-"Malfoy? El hijo de Lucius? Pero como no lo reconocí, si el padre es uno de los mas queridos por mi señor..."- Supongo que es Draco Malfoy verdad?

.-Si, ya lo habías escuchado?

.-Si escuché que no es nada buena persona... Ah entonces te pusiste celoso?

.-No, yo no soy celoso...

.-Porque no dejas de ser tan orgulloso y aceptas que estabas celoso?

.-Pero es que yo no soy celoso...

.-Ay bueno como digas no quiero pelear contigo...

.-Oye? Me puedes hacer un favor?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Profesor Dumbledore?

.-Pase Minerva...

.-Esto... Severus ya llegó...

.-Si? Y ya está bien?

.-Si, pero dijo que estaba cansado así que se fue a las mazmorras...

.-Mmm bien... Nadie se enteró?

.-No... Pero que vamos a hacer? Lo vamos a esconder o que?

.-No, lo mas conveniente sería que regresara a las clases...

.-Y la Le Fay?

.-Pues ella ya no soporta a los chicos así que no creo que tenga muchos inconvenientes...

.-En ese caso creo que le informaré sobre su petición... Con permiso Albus...

.-Claro Minerva...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Iba entrando a las mazmorras el no quería nada mas que descansar un rato despues del viaje tan agotador que había sido; pero algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando entró a su habitación y en la chimenea se veía una cara flotando a la cual conocía de sobra...

.-Que quieres Pettigrew- dijo con mucha repulsión...

.-Pues el amo quiere hablar con usted...

.-Y que estas esperando?

.-Ya...

En ese momento cuando desapareció de la vista de Snape la cabeza de Pettigrew aparecieron unos ojos rojos como la sangre y una cara tan pálida como la de un muerto...

.-Mi señor...- dijo Snape con una gran reverencia...

.-A mi fiel Severus, Que noticias me tienes?

A Snape se le hizo muy raro que el mismo Voldemort quisiera hablar de eso con el directamente pues siempre le mandaba a alguien para que le pasara la información pero aún así no titubeó...

.-Dumbledore ha descubierto los grupos que se forman en el norte del país para matar muggles y piensa hacer una emboscada este viernes...

.-Mmm bien les informaré para que estén atentos...

.-Señor disculpe mi osadía pero usted no se ha comunicado conmigo simplemente por eso...

.-Ahhh, mi joven Severus, siempre con esa inteligencia... No, no es solo por eso...

.-Entonces en que mas puedo servirle mi señor?

.-Necesito que para mañana ya le hayas avisado a nuestro amigo Malfoy que tendrá el honor de pertenecer a nosotros y para en la noche de mañana lo lleves contigo al bosque, ya sabes allí donde luego nos encontramos, allí encontrarás un trasladador donde los traerá para hacerle su prueba al nuevo joven mortífago... Entendido? Ah si otra cosa quiero que traigas también a la Srta. Black...

.-Srta. Black?

.-Si, mejor conocida como Granger

.-Ella para que?

.-No cuestiones, en su momento entenderás todo...

.-Si señor... Pero una cosa mas... Como voy a reconocer el trasladador?

.-Solo lo sabrás...Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... Los espero y sabes que odio tener que esperar así que puntual...

.-Si mi señor

Y el la cara de aquel al que todo el mundo mágico temía desapareció...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Pasa Severus...

El profesor al terminar su conversación con la poco fuerza que le restaba decidió darle un aviso al director...

.-Gracias... Profesor? Necesito contarle algo...

.-Habla Severus te escucho- dijo el director con una voz apagada pues suponía lo que era...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya eran poco mas de las cinco y ella todavía seguía allí... Después de que, el que había sido su peor enemigo por muchos años se fue y la dejó a punto de llorar y con un pensamiento en la cabeza mientras sus palabras resonaban dentro con mucha fuerza...

"Y tu tan tonta que no te das cuenta de todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor y lo que la gente siente por ti..."

"Que queria decir con eso?" Y con todo esto se quedó dormida dentro del agua todavía con un gran dolor por lo que le había dicho al rubio...

Soñaba que iba caminando hacia el campo de quidditch para buscar a Harry pero cuando lo encontraba se estaba besando debajo de las gradas con una chica de cabello negro que la castaña no pudo reconocer y cuando se acercó mas la tomó por el hombro y esta se separó de Harry... Al instante reconoció esos ojos verdeazulados y esa piel pálida. La veía con mucho odio pero de momento dejó oir su voz...

.-Harry está conmigo y vendrá a ver a mi señor... Verdad mi amor?  
Hermione volteó a ver a Harry a esos ojos que la ipnotizaban pero esta vez estaban muy diferentes, estaban tan distantes y fríos...

.-Claro mi vida... - Y se volteba hacia la chica y le daba un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios...

.-Ya ves nadie te quiere... Ahora creo que has visto demasiado tendré que deshacerme de tí... Avada keda...

Hermione se despertó muy sobresaltada por el sueño que acababa de tener miró su reloj y ya eran las cinco y media...

.-Demonios ya se me hizo tarde...

Salió de prisa de la tina y se fue a cambiar para ir a su clase...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya era casi la hora de la clase y la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban espernado afuera del aula de DCLAO (bueno a los que les tocaba en esa hora) Harry aún no había llegado ni Ron, pero estaba allí una chica de cabello muy negro y unos ojos tan fríos como los del propio Voldemort,Dai, y estaba un rubio de unos ojos platinados y con una mirada muy triste que no pasó desapercibida por su compañero...

.-Draco? Que tienes?

.-...

.-Draco!

.-...

.-Llamando a tierra a Draco Malfoy... 1..2..3...

.-Ah?

.-Te estaba preguntando que qué tienes, porque esa mirada triste?

.-Triste! Quien me has creido?

.-La parte interna de Draco... La que demuestra sus sentimientos...

.-Yo no tengo sentimientos...

.-Ah no? Y que tal por Granger...?

.-Está buena pero nada mas...

.-Aja...

.-Mira quien llegó! El cara rajada y la comadreja Weasley...

.-Piérdete Malfoy!

.-No, no, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo...

.-Claro que si, con el niño mimado de mami y papi...

.-Que vas a hacer Malfoy- dijo esta vez la voz de una chica a la que Draco reconoció al instante- acusarlo con papi? Ah no verdad que el está pudriendose en su porquería! Ah ya se! Nos vas a acusar con Voldemort para que venga a matarnos!

Muchos de los que estaban precenciando la discución se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado...

.-Tu no te metas maldita sangre asquerosa que no sabes de lo que hablas!

.-Yo no me callo y menos si me lo dicta un imbecil como tu!

.-IMBECIL!

.-SI MALFOYOTE, I M B E C I L! IMBECIL...

.-Mira la tonta de Granger ya sabe como deletrear la palabra que distingue a sus novios el "pelenme aquí estoy" y el "soy un pobretón"

.-Que sucede aqui?- Dijo una voz muy rígida que todos conocian a la perfección...

.-Nada profesora McGonagall- dijo Hermione tratando de hacerse la inocente...

.-Esta bien, no quiero peleas en medio de los pasillos entendido?  
Y la profesora siguió con su camino...  
Draco y Hermione estaban a punto de volver a empezar a pelear cuando llegó su profesor...

.-Hola chicos... Metanse ya al salón que va a empezar la clase...

Muchos se quedaron con una sonrisa en la cara al ver quien iba a ser su profesor ese año sin embargo otros como Malfoy solo lo vieron con asco...

.-Bueno chicos ya metanse y tomen sus lugares que este año empezaremos las clase con algunos hechizos...- Todos los que estaban fuera del salón se metieron emocionados...- Harry puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

.-Claro profesor Lupin...- dijo Harry esbozando una gran sonrisa...

.-Fuera del salon de clase soy solo Lupin quieres?

.-Claro...

.-Bueno la verdad solo te queria preguntar si ya habías intentado el hechizo...

Harry no lo había recordado y solo negó con la cabeza...

.-Mmm pero ya le pediste a Hermione la sangre verdad?

.-Si...

.-Y?

.-Pues creyó lo que le dije y accedió...

.-Bien, bueno vayamos a clases aunque creo que esto ya va a ser como un juego para ti... Vamos...

La clase estaba muy tranquila incluso los que habían de Slytherin se estaban tranquilos... Todos excepto un pelirrojo que estaba con los nervios aumentando por cada minuto que pasaba...

.-Ron! Ya cálmate!- dijo un ojiverde ya desesperado de los nervios de su amigo...

.-No puedo, e.s es que si me dice que no?

.-Ron!Cómo te va adecir que no después de lo que hicimos la vez pasada?- dijo esta vez la castaña...

.-Que?

.-Si ya sabes, cuando llegamos a su habitación y... bueno tu sabes... los besamos no?- dijo la castaña con un tono rosado en sus mejillas mientras pronunciaba las palabras...

.-Pero que tal si solo era para ver mi reacción? Y si estaba jugando? No era solo un reto?

.-Mira Ron si era un reto, pero ella no jugaría así con una persona...

.-Pe pero y si...

.-Pero nada, lo vas a hacer y punto...

La clase terminó, a Ron se le hizo extremadamente corta... El trio iba hacia la sala común de los premios anuales con un silencio incómodo por parte del ojiverde y de la chica de ojos color miel, mientras que Ron no lo notaba pues estaba demasiado nervioso...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Porque te fuiste y me dejaste sola?

.-Porque necesitaba pensar!

.-Pensar sobre que? Sobre Dayane?

.-Dai?

.-Si esa misma... Y que tal se pasaron la tarde juntos? (N/a: ella se refiere a lo de las clases, no sabe sobre lo de Hogsmeade)

.-Ah! Ahora resulta! Y TU QUE? TE QUEDASTE TODA LA TARDE LLORANDO SOLO PORQUE MALFOY SE ENOJÓ CONTIGO?

.-QUE?

.-LO QUE ESCUCHASTE HERMIONE!

Los chicos estaban entrando en una acalorada discución cuando llegaron de acompañar a Ron con Luna...

.-Y PORQUE TENDRÍA YO QUE ESTAR LLORANDO POR LO QUE LE PASE A ESA SERPIENTE, COMO SI ME INTERESARA...

.-PUES TUS ACTOS NO DICEN LO MISMO!

.-COMO QUE MIS ACTOS AH?

.-A VER DEJAME PENSAR, AH SI EL HECHO DE QUE LE DAS UN BESO EXTREMADAMENTE COMPROMETEDOR A RON, DEMASIADO CERCA DE LA BOCA, Y LUEGO PRÁCTICAMENTE TODO EL DIA CON LA ASQUEROSIDAD DE MALFOY, AQUEL EL QUE NOS HA HECHO LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS Y AHORA RESULTA QUE HASTA SE LLEVAN BIEN...

.-AH SI! MUY BIEN QUE NOS LLEVAMOS COMO ANTES DE LA CLASE DE LUPIN...

.-ESO FUE DESPUES DE SU PEQUEÑA PELEA... PORQUE FUE? PORQUE LO DEJASTE POR ANDAR CONMIGO? O PORQUE?

.-QUIERES SABER PORQUE?

.-POR SUPUESTO...

.-PORQUE CUANDO ME DIJISTE QUE NO TE BUSCARA HOY ME SENTÍ MAL PORQUE PENSÉ QUE HABÍA HECHO ALGO MAL ASÍ QUE ME PUSE TRISTE Y ME FUI A MI CUARTO PERO DESPUES LLEGÓ DRACO Y POR LO QUE VI TRATÓ DE APOYARME PERO YO LE DIJE QUE SE FUERA, NO SE PORQUE SE PUSO ASÍ CUANDO SE ENTERÓ EL POR QUE ESTABA YO ASÍ! YO ESTABA DEMASIADO ALTERADA Y NO QUERIA HABLAR CON NADIE ASÍ QUE CUANDO LE DIJE QUE SE FUERA SE LO DIJE DE UNA FORMA NO TAN SUTIL Y SE FUE... PERO AÚN ASÍ YO SEGUÍA MUY PROCUPADA POR TI, PORQUE TE AMO!- Hermione se tapó la boca al decir estas últimas palabras, nunca las había dicho pues pensaba que eran unas grandes palabras que no debían ser usadas a la ligera... Harry al oir estas ultimas palabras de la chica suavizó su postura y su actitud...

.-Es en serio lo que dijiste?

.-Ahm... esto... bueno si per...- pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un suave y tierno beso que hizo que los dos se olvidaran por completo de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, hasta que...

.-Hay que lindos se ven el par de tortolitos... Veo que ya se reconciliaron verdad Potter...?  
"Porqué haces eso?... hacer que?... molestarlos con eso sabiendo que eso te parte mas el corazón... yo no tengo corazón al igual que toda mi familia... pero de verdad quieres a esta chica... no, solo me gusta porque está muy bien... Aja!"

.-Eso es algo que no te incumbe Malfoy...- y dicho esto Harry tomó a la chica por la cintura y se la llevó a su habitación...

.-Quiero darte algo- le dijo el chico al oido de su novia...

.-Perdona que me haya comportado así contigo Hermy pero es que no se... no se que me pasó...

.-Yo si...

.-que fue?

.-Te pusiste celoso...

.-No es cierto! Yo no soy celoso...

.-Porque eres tan orgulloso y no lo aceptas?

.-Y dale con eso que se traen ustedes dos con que soy celoso?- pero Harry supo cuando salieron de su boca las palabras que se había pasado de lengua...

.-Ustedes dos?

.-Si, tu y, y , Ron, si Ron...

.-Sabes una cosa Harry? No sabes mentir... ASí que dime quien mas!...

.-"Tonto Harry! te pasaste de lengua... Maldición ahora dile..."

.-Bueno, como no quieres responder yo me voy... Hasta mañana Potter...- Pero antes de que saliera escuchó decir algo a Harry...

.-Dai...- La chica no se volteó, solo se quedó parada...- Me la encontré en Hogsmeade despues de que me fui de aquí...

.-Mmm que curioso, yo me la encontré y me preguntó por ti, la verdad Harry, no me agrada esa chica... No se tiene algo maligno, su voz es siempre fría al igual que sus ojos...

.-Pero no lo es! Ella es buena!

.-Acaso la estas defendiendo?

.-...

.-Ah está bien, muy bien... Que lindo defiendes a una tipa que acabas de conocer hace menos de un dia y ya te estas enamorando de ella...

.-No es cierto, ella solo la podría ver como mi amiga...

.-Eso mismo dijiste conmigo, no lo recuerdas!

.-Pero tu eres diferente...

.-Y tu me dejas sola toda la tarde por estar con ella!

.-No solo fue casualidad...

.-Aja...

.-Estas celosa?

.-Si y que! Yo por lo menos notengo el ego tan grande como para negarlo...

.-Hermy?

.-Si?

.-Me perdonas? Porfavor voltea a verme...

Hermione se volteó hacia el pero vió como su novio le tendía una cajita y un chocolate enorme en forma de corazón... Harry abrió la cajita y pudo ver en ella un dije de lo que parecía...

.-Medio corazón?

.-Si, mira lee lo que tiene escrito...

A Hermione le brillaron los ojos cuando vió que en la mitad de corazón tenía "Harry" grabado, volteó hacia el cuello de su novio y allí lo vió, un dije idéntico solo que con el nombre de ella grabado...

.-Te gusta?

.-Si, es hermoso!

.-Dai me ayudó a escogerlo, no soy muy bueno escogiendo regalos...  
Hermione le besó con un gran amor haciendo que su corazón palpitara a cien por segundo y a mil cuando Harry la acercó jalandola de la cintura hacia su torso...

* * *

Bueno eso es todo espero les gute el cap bueno ahora quería contestarunos reviews que me dejaron...

**Monolliza: **Bueno gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review, eso es lago que no muchos hacen pero la verdad me gustaria que me sigas dejando tus opiniones para saber como voy con mi fic... yo también adoro la pareja de Hermy&Draco y bueno pienso escribir uno dedicado totalmete a esta pareja ojalá os guste... perote cuidas bye...

**Luna Crispy:** Bueno yo te quería aclarar algo... Yo no sabía como quitarle eso para tipos de reviews pero un dia que no tenía nada que hacer me puse a ver todas las cositas que tenía y fue cuando vi la opción esa y la desactive... Oye? En que grupo vas? bueno es que me gustaría conocerte sería bueno tener a alguien con quien platicar sobre fics porque bueno... Ah si una cosa no era mi novio con el chavo que me viste pero si yo también opino que está muy bien pero no se puede ya tengo un novio así que nimodo... Ah si como te iba diciendo... Es que nadie de los que conozco sabe que tengo mi profile y que escribo fics no se , no les tengo esa confianza pero si nos juntamos tal vez algun dia podamos escribir un fic compartido no? Uhm parace que no nos encontramos en los examenes eh? Y eso que me fui a seis finales y con esa Adriana de logica, mugre como la odio pero le agradesco... Me subió cuatro puntos en el examen final solo porque le di lastima no es hermoso? Espero tu hayas corrido la misma suerte con esa maestra... Bueno te cuidas bye...

**Okus Pokus: **Bueno como podrás ver el dia ya acabó pero no puse nada en este cap de lo que pasaba con Luna y Ron, eso viene en le siguiente cap estas segura de que quedarán juntos? Jejeje... Bueno y gracias por decir eso sobre mi fic de verdad te parece bueno? Y si creelo es el primero que escribo... Y bueno la verdad por lo menos deberías intentar escribir algo porque no? Nada pierdes con intentarlo no? Estoy segura de que lo harás bien si lo intentas... Bueno espero tomes mi consejo y ya me voy porque tengo capitulos que escribir... Bueno Bye...

Se cuidan todos! Y porfavor dejen reviews...


	10. Amenazas

Holass... Yo aqui de nuevo... Bueno se que me tardé un poquito pero es que bueno tengo un problemita y no tengo internet pero bueno ya dejo de aburrirlosy los dejo con este capitulo nuevo, espero les guste...

Recordatorio... Los pensamientos estan entre "..."

* * *

**Cap. 10 Amenazas**

Al dia siguiente todo iba muy tranquilo con Harry y Hermione, cuando vieron que entraba en el comedor un pelirrojo con la mirada en el piso, Harry y Hermione se miraron preocupados.  
Cuando Ron llegó al lugar donde estaban sus amigos estos lo miraron todavía mas preocupados...

.-Que pasó Ron?

.-Me dijo que no...

.-QUE?

.-Pero como?

.-Porque?

.-Porque dijo que no soy de su tipo...

.-Pero y el beso?

.-Solo jugó conmigo...

Harry y Hermione estaban con los ojos como platos cuando vieron que Luna llegaba al gran comedor mas feliz que de costumbre y como si nada hubiera pasado, de inmediato Hermione se levantó de su lugar hacia ella y le empezó a reclamar...

.-Pero Luna que sucedió? Porque le dijiste eso? A poco así eres? Yo no conocía a esa Luna que solo juega con los sentimientos de las personas...

Ron estalló a carcajadas al ver la cara de los tres...

.-Ok... Este al fin se volvió loco...

.-Ron! Que les dijiste...? Se puede saber porque Hermione me está reclamando?

.-Porqué le dijiste que no a Ron?

Esta vez fue Luna la que estalló en carcajadas...

.-Porque?

.-Porque no me interesa...

.-Pero si...

Los chicos se reían como locos sin parar...

.-Me parece muy bueno que ya anden...

.-Que? Harry... nos acaban de decir que no a...

.-Todavía no entiendes?

.-Creo que ya...

En ese momento Luna se acercó a Ron y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios haciendo que este se pusiera rojo...

.-Mmm, yo si me lo creí...

.-Yo también... Esta la van a pagar...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El chico iba caminando elegantemente por los pasillos dirigiendose hacia el gran comedor pero una voz hizo que se sobresaltara y despues se parara en seco...

.-Sr. Malfoy puede acompañarme a mi oficina?

.-Claro, pero espero sea algo importante porque tengo mucha hambre...

El chico entró en el despacho del profesor y se sentó despues de Snape...

.-Mire- dijo Snape mientras le tendía un periódico a Draco... Era un encabezado del Profeta de ese día...

**_"Fuga de Mortífagos en Azkaban"_**

**_ESta mañana por fin se ha notificado oficialmente una fuga total de todos los reos de la prisión mágica que se aseguraba era totalmente segura. Nuestros investigadores han tratado de averiguar mas sobre el tema pero solo nos han atacado diciendo que no es de nuestra incumbencia... Cómo no va a serlo? Esto es algo que le concierne a toda la comunidad mágica pues estamos en peligro, pueden atacar en cualquier momento aunque se piensa que por el momento se esconderán para esperar el momento oportuno. Uno de nuestros investigadores logró hablar con el ministro de magia, y lo que nos dijo fue lo siguiente: No se alarmen que esto está bajo control, todos nuestros aurores disponibles estan en busca de ellos, todavía han de estar débiles por los dementores, toda la energia que le absorvieron pero les aseguro que en cualquier momento serán capturados a todos los mortífagos, solo procuren no salir de noche y mucho menos solos..._**

.-En serio cree que serán capturados- dijo el rubio dejando un momento de leer...- No lo creo...- Snape solo hizo un ademán para que siguiera leyendo...

**_El mas destacado de todos los que escaparon y seguramente el que organizó todo es Lucius Malfoy, pues este era muy allegado a ustedes-saben-quien.  
Se tienen especulaciones sobre que se piensa que sería mas seguro de que cerraran todas las escuelas de magia y que los jóvenes regresaran a sus casas pero por el momento no se ha asegurado nada aparte de que esta es la decición de los directores de los respectivos colegios..._**

.-Bueno eso es lo mas relevante- interrumpió Snape- y quiero decirte algo que es de mucha importancia... Fuiste elegido por el señor para que te conviertas en algien mas importante, alguien al que todos deben temer...

.-Que! Pe pe pero yo todavía no estoy preparado...!

.-Pues el señor cree que si, además no creo que te ponga muy difícil la misión pero eso no es todo, creo que piensa que ya estas preparado para que te ponga a prueba...

.-Como como?

.-Si, o sea que te pondrá la marca...

.-Ya se a que se refiere Pe pe pe pero... "Vamos sabías que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano... Si pero hubiera preferido que fuera antes no ahora que mi corazón se ha suavizado... Al fin lo aceptas..."

.-Te quiero mañana en el límite del bosque prohibido a las 10 de la noche, cerca del lago...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Mira ya llegó el correo...

Hermione tomó una carta de sus padres y el profeta, le pagó a la lechuza que le llevó el periodico y se puso a leer la carta de sus padres...

.-Hermy, puedo ver el perdiódico?

.-Claro...

.-...

.-Hermy? Creo que deberías ver esto...

.-Shhh estoy leyendo

.-En serio creo que deberías leer esto...

.-...

.-Hermione!

.-...

.-Hermione, se han escapado todos los mortífagos de Azkaban...

.-Que? Es una broma verdad Harry?

.-No, mira- y el chico le tendió el periódico a la chica...

Por todo el gran comedor se extendian murmullos y pequeños gritillos, otros habían llegado al borde de la locura pues se habían parado y empezaron a correr por todos lados gritando que era el apocalipsis y que todos iban a morir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Todo el dia fue muy diferente pues todos estaban muy callados e inmersos en sus pensamientos incluso algunos profesores se habían puesto pensativos y los habían dejado ir (la mayoria) pero todos estaba rezagados en sus salas comunes, Draco, Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en sillones diferentes en la sala, cerca de la chimenea pero cada uno pensando en sus cosas, incluso ni siquiera se habían puesto a pelear, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio...

.-No deberias estar feliz, Malfoy?

.-PorquehabriadeestarloPotter?

.-Que dijiste?

.-Nada...

Eso si que era raro, nisiquiera Malfoy se prestaba para una discusión.  
Draco solo repasaba una y otra vez lo que iba a suceder, pensaba en escaparse pero simplemente no podía por su padre, el le había hecho un hechizo por eso mismo, para que supiera donde estaba... El no se sentía preparado como para pasar esa prueba, a quien le pondrían a matar? A Hermione, el chico volteó a verla se quedó hipnotizado se veía tan bien cuando estaba pensativa.  
Harry solo pensaba en que en cualquier momento ellos llegarían para llevarselo y entregarse al señor obscuro.  
Y Hermione solo pensaba en lo que había sucedido hacía un rato...

**Flash Back**

Ella iba caminando por el pasillo para llegar a su sala común cuando escuchó la voz que menos quería oir en ese momento sabiendo lo que era...

.-La insufrible sabelotodo...

Pro profesor Snape! No esperaba verlo tan pronto...

.-Pues ya ve Srta. ahora me haría el favor de acompañarme a mi despacho?- dijo viendola muy despectivamente y con un poco de asco...

.-Pe pero no he hecho nada...- decia preocupada la chica mientras iban ya casi llegando al despacho del profesor...

"Señorita, me ha dicho señorita? Ok y aparte no me ha bajado puntos eso si que es raro..."

.-O se calla o le empiezo a bajar puntos a su casa...

.-...

.-Así está mejor... Sientése...

Snape se quedó unos segundos pensativo y decidió hablar por fin... Le causaba un poco de gracia la cara que ponía Hermione al estar tan preocupada, esbozó una sonrisa que luego luego se deformó cuando recordó porque estaba allí...

.-Ok, iré al grano... Nunca se ha preguntado como es posible que sea bruja siendo hija de dos familias totalmente muggles?

.-Si, per...

.-Bueno no creo que... sea el mas apropiado para decirtelo pero, bueno a ver nunca ha esculcado las cosas de Potter?- al decir potter su cara hizo una mueca de asco y desagrado total...

.-No, porque tendría que hacerlo?

.-Bueno supongo que recordará una cajita que usted le dió a Potter en la mansión de los Black verdad?

.-Pe pero como sabe usted sobre eso?

.-Solo digamos que escuché a Kreacher cuando lo decía...

.-Kreacher?

.-Si, ese elfo despreciable de la familia...

Hermione estuvo a punto de empezar a discutir sobre que los elfos también sentían y que no debían tratarse así pero se contuvo...

.-Bueno el punto es que empezó a decir algo sobre lo que había en esa caja y al parecer dejó algo para usted...

.-Para mi? Quien?

.-Pues quien mas... El desgraciado de Sirius Black!

.-Pe pero porque a mi?

.-Eso no estoy autorizado para decirlo, lo mas conveniente para usted sería que buscara esa caja y la checara...

.-Pero no podría...

.-Bueno esa es su desición... Ahora por favor retírese de mi vista...

La chica salió muy confundida... Sería cierto eso? Porque sería a ella?  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Harry que llegó un poco alterado por que no sabía donde estaba la chica...

.-Oye Hermione? Te acuerdas del favor que te pedí en la casa de... Sirius?

.-Cual el de la sangre?

.-Si, ese mismo... Si me podrías hacer el favor, es que pienso intentarlo esta noche...

.-Claro, vamos a mi habitación y allí podremos sacar la sangre...

.-Gracias...

.-Harry? Recuerdas la cajita que encontré en el cuarto de Sirius? La que te dí...

.-Si, que tiene?

.-Que traía?

"ay que le digo, Todavía no le puedo decir nada sobre la carta..."

.-Mmm solo fotos y nadamas...

"Me miente, no sabe mentir!..."

"Le acabas de mentir a Hermione!"

.-Ahhh...

**Fin Flash Back**

.-Hermy... Creo que vuelvo en seguida, voy a ver como va todo en la torre de Gryffindor...

.-Claro- y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios que no pasó desapercibido por Draco...

Cuando se aseguró de que Harry ya se había ido se paró y se diriguió a la habitación de su novio... Draco solo la observaba y veía como se metía a la habitación de Potter...

Se dirigió luego luego al baúl de su novio y lo empezó a esculcar, buscando la cajita... Cuando ya se iba a dar por vencida pues ya había sacado todo lo del baúl y no había nada intentó tocando el fondo y sintió algo pero no lo veía...

.-Mmm hechizo sencillo... Deletrius... bueno... ¡Aparecium!  
La empezó a checar toda, había unas fotos, había dos llaves y...

.-Una carta a mi nombre?

Hermione la tomó y la guardó en su túnica, seguido de esto volvió a hacer la caja invisible y puso todo en su lugar nuevamente. Cuando se aseguró que no había dejado nada afuera se fue a su habitación a leer la carta.  
Cuando la abrió sintió como aire que rozaba su cara y se dispuso a leer...

_Hola:_

_Bueno como la verdad no soy bueno con los rodeos creo que iré directo al grano.  
Nunca te has preguntado Porqué eres bruja? Bueno siendo que vienes de padres totalmente muggles en los cuales no hay ni un poco de sangre mágica en todos sus antecedentes.  
El porque supongo qeu siendo tan inteligente te lo has planteado aunque fuera una sola vez verdad?  
Bueno pues yo te contaré la verdad... Tu madre se llamaba Lorana, mejor conocida en la escuela como Lora Lestrange, ella iba en Slytherin y se hizo mortífaga cuando iba en 7°, si, creelo, tu madre mortífaga pero aún así no era mala del todo, ella era de los mas cercanos a Voldemort y nunca lo traicionó excepto porque llevaba una relación en secreto con tu padre; como tres años después de su salida de la escuela se embarazó y de alguna forma Voldemort se enteró de que ese hijo que había tenido no era de ningún mortífago, era mas bien de sus enemigos, uno de los del bando de Dumbledore. Voldemort esto lo tomó como traición y la asesinó pero nunca supo el nombre del padre, antes de morir Lorara le dió a su hija al padre porque sabía que Voldemort se iba a enterar... Tu padre quería protegerte así que le pidió ayuda a Dumbledore y este que conocía a una pareja que no podía tener hijos, los Granger, te mandó a una familia muggle para que Voldemort nunca sospechara.  
Supongo ya sabes quien es el padre verdad? Pues soy yo... Perdona que nunca cuando estuvimos juntos nunca te lo dijera pero no creía que estuvieras preparada, bueno desde el punto de vista de un padre porque de otro punto de vista estas preparada desde que naciste eres demasiado inteligente y posees mucha valía.  
Bueno yo me despido.  
Adiós..._

_Atte: Alguien que te quiere mucho... Sirius B._

_PD: Hay algo que no te dije... Se supone que ya deberías ser mayor de edad pero conociendote y a Harry no lo creo... Bueno para cuando tengas la mayoría de edad podrás cambiar tu apariencia a tu antojo, esto es porque cuando te dejamos con los Granger te pusimos un hechizo para que te parecieras a ellos... Así que solo piensa en que quieres cambiar y en menos de un segundo ya está... Te puedes cambiar las veces que quieras.  
Te cuidas... Te quiero..._

_PD: Bueno tu madre te dejó una cuenta en Gringotts, yo metí todo mi dinero allí y bueno otras cosas que no podía ver yo que te dejó tu madre... La llave está en la misma cajita es la del listón rojo la cámara numero 665... Te quiero..._

Hermione volvió a doblar la carta y una suave lágrima rodaba por su mejilla... Todo lo que ella había creído toda su vida era mentira... Sus verdaderos padres habían muerto, solo le quedaban sus padres adoptivos y sus ¿amigos?...

"Harry me mintió... Pero se fue porque todavía no debías de verla... El lo sabía y nunca me dijo nada!... Sería mejor que no le digas nada todavía porque se enteraría de que esculcaste sus cosas... Creo que por el momento será lo mejor..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Ya era de noche, ya eran casi las 9 y media y un chico rubio platino ya estaba en las orillas del lago esperando al que era su profesor de pociones para enfrentar su "cita" con el destino...

.-Ya tan temprano aquí? Nervioso?

.-Porque habría de estarlo?

.-Por tu pequeña prueba...

.-Tu como lo sabes? Y que haces aquí?

.-Pues digamos que yo ya pasé esa fase... Y que hago aquí? Tuve que llevarle al señor una víctima para Gr... otro que ya está preparado...

.-Pero, porque nunca me lo dijiste?

.-Porque pensé que te estabas ablandando y tenía razón...

.-No es cierto...

.-No estas preparado... Que harías si te pusieran a matar a Granger? La matarías?

.-Es mi deber...

.-No te engañes muy bien sabes por dentro que no serías capaz, me puedes decir lo que quieras pero tus ojos te desmienten... Puedes mentirme pero a ti no te puedes mentir, de verdad la quieres, no es solo lo que dices... No solo te atrae, de verdad la quieres... Sabes porque te lo digo? Te he observado desde el año pasado y cada vez que la ves caminar por los pasillos tu ojos brillan y eso no es reciente, ya tiene tiempo...

.-Yo no quiero hacer esto...- dijo con una voz apenas audible...

.-Me gustaría poderte decir que no tienes que hacerlo pero tienes que hacerlo, no quiero saber como se pondría tu padre si se enterara...

.-Pero no pasará! Tu no le vas a decir nada verdad Blasie...?

.-Por supuesto que no, no te preocupes... Ahora ya me voy porque no ha de tardar Sn... el que te va a llevar... Suerte...

El chico se paró del lado de Draco y se fue hacia donde se veían las luces del castillo.  
Y Blasie tenía razón pues pasados unos cuantos minutos llegó Snape...

.-Profesor? Ya nos vamos?

.-No todavía no... Espera unos segundos aquí quieres... Ahora vuelvo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya era de noche, se asomó a su sala común para ver si había alguien...

.-"Mejor así, por lo menos no me van a interrogar de adonde voy..."

La verdad ni siquiera ella sabía a donde dirigirse pero lo único que quería era ir lejos... Salió a los terrenos del colegio y se sentó a la orilla del lago... "Porque aqui?... No se necesito estar sola y creeme que no necesito de que una voz me esté aturdiendo todo el tiempo..." se sintió por un momento triste pues recordó como en tercero estaba su verdadero padre tirado mientras los dementores estaban acabando con el con Harry y con ella... Y como lo había vivido dos veces.  
De repente escuchó una voz que le había mandado una maldición haciendo que todo se obscureciera para ella...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Has hecho muy bien tu trabajo

.-Gracias mi señor, pero para que quiere a la Granger?

.-Oh... ya verás Severus, ya verás...

Sus voces se escuchaban muy lejanas y su cerebro tardaba mucho en asimilarlas...

.-Y el señor Malfoy?

.-Le ordené que cuidara de Granger o mas bien de Black para que no se fuera a escapar...

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontraba en una habitación obscura, volteó hacia donde había escuchado las voces y seguían platicando pero se estaban llendo, las escuchaba lejanas porque estaban en otra habitación... Cuando asimiló una de las frases... Volteó a ver al otro lado y allí estaba Draco sentado justo al lado suyo, sus ojos reflejaban miedo y estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos... Le tomó una mano y notó que estaba con un sudor frío... A esto el chico reaccionó y la volteó a ver, iba a hablar pero ella le ganó la palabra...

.-Donde estamos?

.-No lo se, en un escondite del señor obscuro...

.-Pero que hacemos aquí?

.-Yo... creo que ya sabrás... y tu la verdad no lo se...

.-Por lo que veo no estas aquí por voluntad propia verdad?

.-Tu que sabes...

.-No se nada... lo veo reflejado en tus ojos... miedo...

.-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe Srta. Black...

.-Que? Tu como lo sabes?

.-Cuando estabas inconciente los vasallos de Voldemort se la pasó hablando sobre eso... Pero no entendí el porque te quiere a ti...

.-Pero el c...- pero su pregunta fue apagada por dos seres que entraron a la habitación; iban con túnicas, capuchas y máscaras, mortífagos...

.-Veo que ya se despertó... Bueno en ese caso empecemos con esto...- y aunque no se podían ver sus caras se escuchaba un tono de emoción en su voz...- Toma Draco, ponte esto, y tu- dijo señalando a Hermione- ven con nosotros...

Hermione titubeo, no sabía que hacer, volteó a ver a Draco y este estaba igual de nervioso así que por lo menos no era la única, se paró y los acompañó, no tenía sentido pelear con ellos... en eso recordó...

.-Mi varita...- dijo en un susurro pero los mortífagos le habían escuchado...

.-La tiene el señor, en unos momentos te la dará...

.-Para que me quieren?

.-Planes del señor...

.-"Mmm jugemos con sus mentes..." Oh, que lastima, seguro no saben porque no son de la total confianza de Vo... del señor obscuro...

.-Mmm no caeremos en eso pequeña colegiala... Y el señor si nos tiene confianza pero no te podemos decir...

.-Mmm, no saben estoy segura- y de momento sus uñas se volvieron de lo mas interesante...

.-No no harás decir que el señor te tiene aquí porque piensa hacerte una de nosotros...- el mortífago se quedó callado... Había abierto mucho la boca...

.-Ahmm y como se supone que hará eso?

.-Es muy facil...

.-YA CÁLLATE! DE VERDAD QUE ERES BRUTO...

.-Ella me provocó...

.-Ash... A ver tu niñita, entra... te estan esperando...- enfrente de ella había una puerta muy antigua que parecia que si la tocaban se iba a caer, pero... "No va a ser en vano que entré a Gryffindor!" abrió la puerta y entró.  
Habían muchos mortífagos y todos la veían a ella, estaban como en masa...

.-Ven preciosa...- dijo una voz ciseante, aguda y fría que Hermione en el momento reconoció... Era Voldemort; ella empezó a avanzar con seguridad por fuera pero muriendo por dentro... mientras pasaba se habrían los mortífagos para que pasara, hasta que llegó al parecer al centro de un gran círculo donde justo en el centro estaba Voldemort...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Iba caminando por los pasillos iba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor después de ir a la torre de Astronomía, y de haber hecho el hechizo... "Ahora solo queda esperar..." Venía totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo...

.-Harry!

.-...

.-HARRY!

.-ah? Eh? ah que pasa?

.-Pues nada solo que llevo siguiendote como media hora y gritándote y tu no respondes...

.-Ah lo siento... Es que venía pensando...

.-En Granger?

.-No...

.-Ah...

.-Ahora que lo mencionas no la has visto?

.-No me digas que se volvieron a pelear...

.-No...

.-Ah bueno... Pero no, no la he visto...

.-Mmm y que pasó para que me seguias?

.-Ps nadamas, porque te vi muy solo...

.-Mmm y que pasa ya le hablas a alguien mas?

.-Pues si, y de hecho estaba buscando a alguien pero creo que salió...

.-A quien buscabas?

.-A Blasie...

.-Zabinni?

.-Si, ese porque?

.-No por nada... Solo ten cuidado...

.-Mmm lo tomaré en cuenta...

.-Y que ya va todo mejor con tu novia?

.-Mmm si...

.-Le gustó el regalo?

.-Zip, eres muy buena en eso... Gracias por el favor...

.-De nada- dijo mientras se acercaba a el peligrosamente- es un placer ayudarte...- se acercó otro poco haciendo que el chico se sonrojara pero no se alejó se quedó allí parado sin saber que hacer...

.-Mmm Harry, creo que ya me tengo que ir- dijo mientras se separaba muy lentamente de una foma muy seductora de Harry- creo iré a buscar a Blasie... Nos vemos Harry...

.-Aja... Hasta luego Dai... "Qué fue eso?... No lo se; creo que las hormonas pueden mas que las neuronas..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Bueno dime ya que quieres?

.-Uy... veo que eres rápida... Está bien iré al grano... Quiero que te unas a mi... Tendrás todo el poder que quieras... Podrás tomar venganza de todos aquellos que se han burlado de ti... Tienes ventajas, nunca nadie sospecharía de tí... Qué dices?

.-Prefiero que me mates a unirme a ti... Nunca traicionaría a Harry!

.-Bueno pero tienes una debilidad...

.-...

.-Qué tal tus seres queridos eh?

.-Déjalos en paz...

.-Te unes a mi por las buenas o por las malas?

.-Por ninguna!

.-Entonces por las malas... Querida Bella traelos...

.-Si mi amo...

Hermione no tardó mucho en darse cuenta a lo que se refería, en ese momento estalló...

.-¡A ellos déjalos...!

.-Y que tal la vida de ellos por unirte a mi?

.-NO, NUNCA!

Hermione veía horrorizada como sus padres estaban amarrados con unas cuerdas invisibles y amordazados...

.-No me crees capaz eh? Bueno... _Crucio!_

Hermione vio como se retorcían en el piso frío de dolor pero no podían gritar.  
Draco estaba justo detras de ella ya con la capa y mascara puestas, se sentía todavía peor viendo eso, veía el sufrimiento de la chica al ver a sus padres sufriendo...

.-NO! ALTO!

.-Que dijiste?- dijo Voldemort con un deje triunfante en su voz...- Entonces te unes a mi si o no... Únete a mi al igual que tu verdadera madre... Puedes llegar a ser mas todavía...

.-Tu no sabes nada...

.-Oh pequeña... creeme se mas que tu... _Crucio!_

.-YA BASTA! Está bien...

.-Qué? No te oí...

.-Me uniré a ti pero déjalos a ellos en paz...

Ella se medio volteó y Draco pudo ver como caían rápidamente unas lágrimas de miedo y de enojo...

.-Está bien, ahora junto con nuestro nuevo acompañante harás tu prueba de lealtad... Draco.  
Draco dió unos pasos adelante y se puso al lado de Hermione.

.-Llévense a estos de aquí, póngales ropa limpia y llévenlos a donde les había dicho...- Hermione saltó al instante...

.-A donde les llevan?

.-No te preocupes estarán en una isla lejos de todo esto y no les pasará nada a menos claro- un brillo en los ojos- que me traiciones; Ahora sí... traigan a los traidores y que empiece la diversión...

Quitaron a los Granger y en su lugar pusieron a otros dos.  
Hermione al instante reconoció a uno era Viktor Krum y la otra no la conocía pero supo por su cara que era la madre de Malfoy...

.-Estos dos nos han tricionado, los descubrimos pasando información a unos aurores...

"Viktor mortífago, no, no lo creo a el lo han de ver traído solo por diversión..."

Fue como si Voldemort hubiera leido su mente pues en el instante jaló al mortífago que se encontraba mas cerca y le tocó la marca haciendo que muchos solo se estremecieran pero que Viktor se empezara a tallar en la zona donde tenía la marca...

.-Si, mi nueva aliada... El es un mortífago... Bueno como estaba diciendo... Draco, por favor acaba con ella, nos ha traicionado, a nosotros y a su familia, ella merece castigo y tu probar tu lealtad así que, haznos el favor...

Draco no podía creerlo tenía que matar a su propia madre o morir el... Sintió algo cálido que tomó su mano, era la mano de Hermione, ni si quiera la volteó a ver solo apretó su mano con la de ella y la soltó al instate para dar un paso adelante...

.-Bien Draco... Hazla sufrir y luego termina con ella...

Draco dudó por un momento pero al final actuó...

_.-Doles potemtus!_

La mujer se retorció por un momento y Hermione vió como empezaa a salir sangren por sus ojos, nariz y boca; por lo que se fijó aquello debía doler demasiado...

.-Mmm me gusta, te falta un poco de práctica en ese hachizo no ha salido sangre por los oidos pero no importa... Ahora desaste de ella...

_.-Avada Kedavra!_

Esto terminó con el sufrimiento de ella que seguía sangrando a chorros...

.-Muy bien, mi nuevo aliado eso nos ha gustado así que ahora acercate a mi...

Se adelantó unos pasos para llegar a Voldemort y al llegar de frente a el hizo una gran reverencia.  
Un mortífago apareció de entre las sombras y traía algo entre sus manos a Hermione este aparato le recordó con el que marcaban a los ganados... Voldemort lo tomó y le destapó el antebrazo y le acercó el aparato que al instante en que lo había tocado Voldemort se había vuelto la punta de este en donde se veía muy claramente la marca tenebrosa de un rojo intenso. Hermione quería cerrar los ojos pero no podía era como si estuviera hipnotizada, horrorizada vió como Voldemort ponía la marca en el brazo de Draco dejándola primero de un rojo vivo que luego se tornó negra y luego se le bajó un poco el tono... Hermione no sabía si le había dolido o no porque no podía ver su cara pero supuso que si era muy doloroso...

.-Bien mi nuevo mortífago... Ponte en tu lugar en el círculo

Draco se colocó y se quedó estático al igual que los demás...

.-Bien ahora es tu turno mi pequeña señorita Black... A ti solo te pediré que hagas lo que hacía tu madre con los traidores...

.-Bueno y como se supone que lo voy a saber si es por su culpa que no la tengo para que me enseñara? Y aparte no tengo varita... - dijo en un tono muy arrogante...

.-Eso es muy fácil... Primero los hacía sufrir con su maldición favorita, les echaba un crucio y los mataba... Solo enfocate por un momento en tratar de recordar algo que nunca viviste tu... Y toma tu varita...- Voldemort le extendió la varita para que la tomara... Esta la tomó...

.-Pero como voy a recordar algo que no viví yo?

.-Solo digamos que estas mas unida a tu madre de lo que crees así que solo cierra los ojos y trata de imaginarla y su forma de torturar, luego todo vendrá por su cuenta...

Hermione se sentía estúpida haciendo eso, con los ojos cerrados en medio de decenas de mortífagos y tratando de recordar a su madre...

.-"Tengo que intentarlo por lo menos que si no puedo mataran a mis padres..."

Concentró su mente mas de lo que había hecho nunca y por alguna razón pasó lo que dijo Voldemort... Recordó a su madre como era, era muy bonita pero la veía con los ojos tan fríos como los del propio Voldemort y a punto de hecharle una maldición a un traidor... Escuchó sus palabras en su mente pero extrañamente esas palabras salieron de su boca también haciendo la maldición que Hermione había reconocido al instante por lo que había leido que hacía... Era la maldición de Muerte en vida en donde el que la recibía todo su cuerpo moría, sus sentidos desaparecían, su corazón dejaba de palpitar y dejaban de respirar por un momento pero aunque dejaran de respirar no morían solo sufrían ante la desesperación de sentir como su corazón deja de palpitar poco a poco y la sensación de que se ahogaba, aparte de que sus sentidos no le servian de nada... era como si estuvieran en el vacío...

Hermione se sintió extraña viendo eso se sentía como satisfecha, no se sentía mal como debía de ser...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco sintió un dolor terrible cuando vió a su madre allí tirada en el piso con su mirada de miedo sabiendo que era lo que iba a pasar y lo peor iba a morir en manos de su hijo...

.-Bien Draco... Hazla sufrir y luego termina con ella...- escuchó decir a Voldemort...

Sentía como se revolvía todo en su interior iba a matar a su madre... No podía hacerle daño.  
"Ella es mi madre la mujer que me dió la vida, no puedo hacerle nada... Como de que no? En serio la consideras una madre? o solo es la mujer que te dio la vida... Ella es mi madre... En serio? A mi no me lo pareció, tal vez sea porque nunca estuvo con nosotros cuando la nesecitabamos... Pero me enseñó muchas cosas... Ja! como que? como ¨ Nunca te juntes con los sangre sucia porque son de lo peor y son tan despreciables y naucebundos ¨ Y que tal cuando ya no te importaba que Hermione fuera sangre sucia? Te parecia despreciable? A que no verdad? Solo te llenaba el cerebro de porquería..."

_.-Doles potemtus!_

Draco vio como la mujer se retorcía por un momento y luego empezaba a sangrar, aquello le causó una alegría algo extraña en el, nunca se había sentido así, pero se sentía bien, debajo de la mascara dibujó una sonrisa que no había dibujado en mucho tiempo...

.-Mmm me gusta, te falta un poco de práctica en ese hachizo no ha salido sangre por los oidos pero no importa... Ahora desaste de ella...

_.-Avada Kedavra!_

Esta vez lo hizo sin dudar...

Cuando estuvo enfrente del señor obscuro a punto de que le pusieran la marca se arrepintió, solo sentía el calor del metal que tenía en la mano Voldemort pero ya no podía hacer nada... Le hizo la marca y dejó presionando un momento que se le hizo eterno, quería gritar pero su cuerpo no lo dejó, solo salió un pequeño grito ahogado que casi no se escuchó, la tortura termina y el se va a su lugar como si ya supiera desde hacía años atras cual era... Ahora el vería como reaccionaría Hermione ante la prueba...

.-Bien ahora es tu turno mi pequeña señorita Black... A ti solo te pediré que hagas lo que hacía tu madre con los traidores...

.-Bueno y como se supone que lo voy a saber si es por su culpa que no la tengo para que me enseñara? Y aparte no tengo varita...

"Uy buen punto Granger..."

.-Eso es muy fácil... Primero los hacía sufrir con su maldición favorita, les echaba un crucio y los mataba... Solo enfocate por un momento en tratar de recordar algo que nunca viviste tu... Y toma tu varita...

"Es ilógico como va a recordar algo que no vivió?"

.-Pero como voy a recordar algo que no viví yo?

.-Solo digamos que estas mas unida a tu madre de lo que crees así que solo cierra los ojos y trata de imaginarla y su forma de torturar, luego todo vendrá por su cuenta...

"Esto será divertido..."

Draco vió como cerraba los ojos y se sorprendió de que no los abriera... "Como puede estar tan tranquila con los ojos cerrados en medio de un círculo de mortífagos y con Voldemort enfrente"  
Todos esperaban ansiosos a lo que sucedería pero nadie mas que Draco... Fueron momentos de suspenso para el... "De verdad será posible eso?" pero sus pensamientos fueron parados por una maldición que retumbó en el lugar haciendo ahora un silencio de ultratumba pues nadie se atrevía a usar esa maldición...

"Muerte en vida... Wow ella si que sabía de maldiciones buenas eh? No te lo parece? ... quien la madre de la sabelotodo?... quien si no ella no te parece? Cuando habías visto que alguien usara esa maldición?... Nunca, que yo supiera nadie mas que el propio Voldemort la había logrado hacer al cien por cien... Solo hay que esperar para ver si funcionó o no..."

Draco vio que cuando hizo la maldición esta abrió los ojos pero parecían perdidos en quien sabe donde pero se veían tan diferentes, tan inexpresivos, tan fríos...

.-Mis fieles aliados como verán ella, una joven de 16 años a logrado hacer algo que ustedes nunca hubieran logrado en toda su vida, y la ha logrado al igual de las únicas personas que la hemos logrado... Mi querida Lora y yo... - Se volteó hacia Hermione que ya había dibujado una sonrisa tan malévola, una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver sufrir a los demás- Bueno creo que entendiste a la perfección ahora te pido que nos enseñes una maldición facil para que estos, se inculquen un poco sobre lo que pueden llegar a hacer si se aplican...

.-Claro... - dijo con su tonito que siempre tenía en las clases, de sabelotodo...

_.-Morthem menthus!_

Todos veían el cuerpo de Krum que estaba como perdido, pero vieron como se empezaba a combulcionar cuando el rayo púrpura de la nueva maldición le tocó de lleno en la cabeza.  
Todos miraban asombrados y empezaron a cuchichera entre ellos, los cuales fueron callados por Voldemort que hizo se deshabilitaran las maldiciones enviadas por Hermione...

.-Ahora si dale la cruciatus como solo tu madre las mandaba y matalo sin piedad...

_.-Crucio!_

Viktor se retorcía por todo el piso, empezó a gritar y salian lagrimas por sus ojos... Hermione dirigió la energía justo al corazón...

_.-Avada Kedavra!_

Y su cuerpo se quedó estático, muerto...

.-Muy bien, ahora ven acá por favor para poderte hacete una de nosotros...

Hermione avanzó sin titubear hacia Voldemort, al llegar esta hizo una reverencia pero Voldemort la tomó de la barbilla y le susurró al oido...

.-Si me eres fiel podrás tomar mi lugar cuando llegue el momento...

La castaña solo asintió con la cabeza

.-Ahora si...

Al igual que con Draco, tomó su brazo izquierdo, le descubrió su antebrazo y acercó muy lentamente el fierro caliente; cuando este tocó la piel de Hermione salió humo y la chica solo sintió el calor y el ardor de que le estaba quemando, dolía demasiado pero Hermione no se inmutó, estaba como en un trance pero por dentro estaba totalmente conciente de lo que hacía y esto de daba miedo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya eran pasadas las 4 de la madrugada y Harry se había quedado dormido en la sala común esperando a Hermione pero no llegaba... Se le hacía muy raro y lo peor de todo es que tampoco estaba Malfoy al principio esto le hizo sentir celos (cosa que todavía no aceptaba que fueran celos...) pero después se tranquilizó poniendose a hacer los deberes que les habían dejado ya desde el día anterior...

Se despertó de momento pero en un segundo se volvió a dormir.  
Harry estaba en medio de un gran círculo de lo que parecían mera obscuridad pero no era así, se fijó con mayor atención y los vió, estaba rodeado de mortífagos y enfrente de Harry se apareció Voldemort con una gran sonrisa...

.-Ella está conmigo, Potter... Tu también deberías... Busca el libro y entrégamelo...

.-Nunca!

.-No deberías hablarme así niño... Tengo a mi mejor aliado o mas bien aliada, no te confíes...

.-Que quieres decir?

.-Únete a mi y no morirás, quédate con el y morirás no sin antes ver como revivo a tus padres y los mato de nuevo... Eso sería muy divertido... Jajaja

Harry despertó muy sobresaltado y con mucho sudor frío en todo el cuerpo, toda su ropa estaba mojada y le ardía la ciacatriz un tanto y escuchó unos pasos pero supuso que eran cosa de su imaginación... Todo estaba muy oscuro, no había mas luz que la que apenas se colaba del brillo de la luna por entre las ventanas...

"Quien será su aliado tan importante?... No creo que lo tenga, ha de ser una mentira como tantas de el... Cierto..."

Harry se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia su habitación pero cuando vio la de Hermione se quedó pensativo y decidió entrar para ver si ya había llegado...

Cuando entró a la habitación se quedó sorprendido...

.-Qué haces tu aquí! Y que le estás haciendo a mi novia?

* * *

Hola de nuevo... Bueno se que cada vez creo (en mi opinión) que esta cada vez mas no se como que raro por no decir que es una jalada porque no se como que no... no se... espero les guste y bueno quería aprovechar para contestar unos nuevitos reviews que me dejaron...

**potter5: solo te diré lo mismo que le dije a Monik... No tienes de que preocuparte porque aunque me gusta la pareja de D&H me he enamorado de la de H&H y pues siento decepcionar a una de mis lectoras pero pues si, al final quedará Harry&Hermione... Bueno no me queda nadamas que decir solo que espero sigas leyendo mi historia...**

**hermy89: Bueno apenas acabo de ver tu review y me agrada el hecho de que les guste mi fic... Claro que me doy una vuelta por tu fic... Y bueno espero te haya gustado este cap...**

Ay y bueno voy a ver si puedo subir aurita otro capitulo... Necesito que me dejen reviews y que me digan como voy porque ya tengo otros 5 capitulos pero pues necesito saber si la historia va bien o se està alocando mucho... Bueno ya me voy para que me de tiempo de subir el otro capitulo... Se cuidan... Bye... Los quiere: hermypotterhp :P


	11. Poderes Nuevos I

Cap. 11 Poderes nuevos I 

.-Qué haces tu aquí! Y que le estás haciendo a mi novia?

.-Eso es algo que no te incumbe Potter...

.-Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi novia Malfoy!

.-No voy a hacer lo que un creído como tu me dice!

.-Que le hiciste?

.-Yo? Yo no le hice nada que ella no quisiera... La hubieras escuchado...

.-No estoy de humor para tus bromitas estúpidas... Que le hiciste?

.-Mira Potter, te voy a decir una cosa... Yo no le hice nada a tu noviecita... Yo solo me la encontré tirada en los terrenos cerca del lago y vi que estaba inconciente así que solo la traje... Escucha una cosa que voy a decir, esto no lo digo nunca así que pon atención... Te pido de favor que te vayas para que ella pueda descansar y no escuche hasta en sus sueños tus gritos de ataques de celos...

.-Ataques de celos?

.-Si, ataques de celos, ahora sal por-porf-porfavor...

.-Veo que te cuesta mucho hablar, pareces taradito... Pero me iré solo para que ella descanse si le haces algo Malfoy te la verás conmigo...

.-Si si si ahora ya sal...

Abrió la puerta y se disponía a salir pero se giró sobre sus talones...

.-Tu no piensas salir Malfoy?

.-No, yo la voy a cuidar...

.-No se supone que yo debería hacer eso?

.-No necesariamente ahora porfavor- dijo señalando la puerta elegantemente con su mano...

.-No te atrevas a hacerle nada eh?

.-No te preocupes...

Harry casi azotó la puerta al salir pero no quería pelearse con Malfoy allí.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya eran poco mas de las 7 de la mañana y los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas abiertas de la habitación, había un silencio en el cuarto pero en los terrenos se escuchaban los cantares de los pájaros... La chica estaba escuchando esto para relajarse un poco antes de abrir lo ojos y ver que todo lo pasado era solo una pesadilla... Este silencio fue roto por el despertador que tenía Hermione en la mesita de noche, esta dio un saltillo pero no abrió los ojos quería seguir durmiendo, estiró un brazo y apagó el despertador; se sentía demasiado cansada pero ese sonido era tal que perforaba los tímpanos...

.-Demonios...

La chica abrió los ojos y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Draco Malfoy estaba dormido sentado en el piso y con la cabeza recargada en la orilla de la cama tapado con una capa que no era la capa del uniforme y que en el instante reconoció... Era la capa de los mortífagos.  
Draco aún no despertaba y Hermione ya había apagado el despertador...

.-Draco...- decía Hermione en un tono quedo cerca de su oido mientras lo movía suavemente por un hombro... -Draco despierta...-

El chico abrió los ojos un poco y la vió allí cerca de el, estaba muy cansado pero abrió los ojos por completo al ver donde estaba... Los chicos se pusieron un poco rojos por la cercanía que tenían... Se hizo un silencio incómodo que fue roto por Hermione...

.-Esto... no deberías usar esa capa aquí...

Draco volteó a ver a que se refería y se dio cuenta...

.-Demonios... Bueno creo que como ya estas bien yo ya me voy a cambiar, no quiero que me vean así...

Draco ya iba a abrir la puerta del cuarto cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione...

.-Por que lo hiciste?

.-Hacer que?- dijo el chico sin voltear a verla...

.-Dejar que te marcaran si no querías...

.-No entenderías...

.-Ponme a prueba...

.-Algún día...- abrió la puerta y ya iba a salir cuando de nuevo escuchó esa voz de nuevo...

.-Gracias por traerme anoche...

.-No hay problema nuestra posible futura reina del mal... Es mi deber...- dijo en un tono muy serio...

.-Solo fue por deber o por algo mas?...

.-Te lo dejo a tu criterio... - Y dicho esto cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a una Hermione muy pensativa...

"A mi criterio?"

Draco acababa de salir de su habitación cuando alguien mas tocó a la puerta...

.-Se puede?

.-Si Harry, pasa...

.-Cómo estas? Estas bien? Te hizo algo Malfoy?

.-Pues mira estoy bien y no, no me hizo nada Malfoy...

.-Pero que pasó porque no llegaste anoche...

.-Este... "Ay que le digo... No pensé en eso... Inventa algo... No se me ocurre nada... Ay va a saber que estoy mintiendo, ya me quedé callada mucho tiempo..."

.-Es cierto lo que dijo Malfoy?

.-Que dijo? "Ojalá sea algo bueno..."

.-Que al parecer alguien te había atacado y te encontró en los terrenos...

.-Ah si... Es que anoche -se quedó un instante callada al recordar porque había salido, Harry al que creía su mejor amigo le había ocultado algo tan importante...-

.-Que sucedió anoche?- dijo el ojiverde al ver que su novia se quedaba callada...

.-Esto... ah si... Anoche no se, me sentía cansada porque me puse a hacer la tareas que nos habían dejado y quise salir a despejar mi mente, me senté a la orilla del lago y escuché que una voz me lanzaba un maleficio pero no pude ver quien era...

.-No era la voz de Malfoy?

.-No esta era como mas grave al parecer de un adulto...

.-Pudo haber sido un mortífago...

.-Puede... Bueno te importa si te veo alrato? Es que me tengo que bañar y tengo clase a las 9, creeme el que tu no tengas clase aurita no significa que todos tengamos este tiempo libre...

.-Ah lo siento...

Hermione estaba en su cama sentada viendo hacia sus pies cuando la voz de su novio tan cerca la hizo sobresaltarse...

.-Amor... Que tienes?

.-Ah nada... Pensé que ya habías salido...

.-Eso espero...

Este se acercó mas a ella y le dió un beso en el que Hermione por alguna razón sintió en si misma sentimientos que hacía 1 segundo no estaban allí... Sintió tristeza, felicidad, angustia, preocupación, miedo y... Hermione no aguantó y al momento se separó de el, cuando se separó de el todos los sentimientos disminuyeron, pero no se fueron por completo...

.-Que sucede Hermy?

.-No, nada es solo que ya se me va a hacer tarde y no quiero ir sin desayunar...

.-Mmm está bien, te veo alrato...

.-Claro- Y ahora fue ella la que le dió el beso pero este fue corto...

"Que pasó? Porque todos estos sentimientos?... Estos no eran tuyos... Entonces?..."

Hermione volteó a ver su reloj y vio que ya se le hacía muy tarde no le daba tiempo de desayunar así que tomó sus cosas y se fue a su clase...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La profesora acababa de entrar al salón mientras que todos seguían platicando...

.-Bueno me pueden poner atención de una buena vez?

La mayoría se callaron pero no fueron todos, la maestra se dio por vencida y empezó a hablar...

.-Bueno chicos esto tal vez no les guste pero a mi si, yo ya me voy, ya no les voy a dar clases pero voy a seguir en el colegio por si necesitan tutorias o ayuda en la materia y bueno su profesor Snape vendrá en unos instantes para darles clases de nuevo... Pero antes... Señor Malfoy y srta Granger los espera el profesor en su oficina...

Los chicos se pararon y se dirigieron a la puerta saliendo ambos por ella... Nadie los veia mas interesados que Harry y Dai...

"Que se traen esos dos? Porque siempre que los veo estan juntos... No pienses mal Harry, acaso no confias en Hermione?... Claro que si, pero no confio en Malfoy... Cuando será el día en que aceptes que estas celoso... Igual que con lo de Hermy; cuando sea verdad"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-.-Pasen

Los chicos pasaron un poco recelosos pues sabian de que iba a hablar...

.-Srta. Black Cómo sigue?

.-Bien gracias profesor...

.-Sabe? Es tan buena como su madre...

.-Gracias...

.-Profesor usted no nos habló solo por eso... Que es lo que quiere?- interrumpio Draco

.-Mmm señor Malfoy tan acelerado como siempre... Bueno pero tiene razón... Les voy a dar las misiones que tienen cada uno.  
A ver primero usted señorita Gr... Black mmm creo que le diré mejor Lestrange... El señor la escogió porque es usted mas cercana a Potter y así podremos saber mas sobre lo que busca el señor...

.-Que es exactamente lo que está buscando?

Antes de contestar Snape hizo un hechizo insonorizador a la puerta para que nadie del exterior pudiera escuchar nada...

.-Está buscando el libro de las tinieblas... Supongo que saben que es... Y si no allí se los dejo de tarea... Bueno como iba diciendo, tiene que "ayudar" a Potter a encontrar el libro y luego robarlo y junto con el señor Malfoy tienen que llevarlo al lugar donde revivió...

.-A encontrar?

.-Si, el libro está escondido dentro de Hogwarts y Potter tiene las pistas para encontrarlo...

.-Una cosa... Como voy a hacer que me diga que es y como encontrarlo?

.-Ese es su problema... Ahora porfavor vaya al salón y espere y si puede controle a ese maldito grupo y si tiene las agallas puede quitarles los puntos que sean necesarios a cuenta mia- dijo este esbozando una horrible sonrisa- ...en lo que llego, hay que hacer que se reformen de nuevo...

Hermione salió de la oficina del profesor pensando en como le iba a hacer para hacer que Harry le diera toda la información por su cuenta...

Llegó al salón y todos estaban echando relajo como nunca había visto Hermione así que no sabía que hacer.  
Se paró en el escritorio del profesor y pensó en un instante como tratar de calmarlos...

.-A ver... A CALLAR TODOS! A Quien vuelva a hablar les bajo 20 puntos a sus casas, el profesor no va a tardar y me dio la autorización de bajar puntos a todo alumno que no me haga caso así que comportense...

Todos se quedaron callados... Por alguna razón tenía el poder causar miedo algo que nunca había existido en ella...

.-Bueno pueden platicar pero en voz queda...

Solo se escuchaban los murmullos, estos eran apenas audibles...

Se sentó en el escritorio observandolos a todos pero las risas de alguien rompieron el silencio, era Harry el que estaba riendo sin parar y Dai estaba riendo por lo bajo... Hermione se acercó al lugar caminando de la forma en que lo hacía Snape incomodando a los alumnos...

.-Se puede saber porque has roto el silencio que pedí?

Todos observaban atentos, no creían que Hermione le bajara puntos a su casa, porque ella era la que ganaba los puntos, pero mas porque aquel era su novio y amigo de toda la vida...

.-Ay cálmate Hermione que no ha muerto nadie...

.-Desobedeciste una orden...

Ron se paró de su lugar y se quedó parado junto a Harry...

.-Ay Hermione no seas tan exagerada... Además que le vas a hacer?

.-Me estas retando?

Ron se volteó hacia Harry

.-Podrías creer eso? Hermione bajando puntos a su propia casa y mas aún poniendo un castigo...- dijo este en tono de burla...

"No me creen capaz eh? Pues ya verán... Porque se comportan así?"

.-Bueno... 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor...

.-Pero Hermione que te pasa?- dijo Ron en tono de reproche y como si estuviera loca...

.-Por cada uno... Por desobedecer ódenes...

Se giró sobre sus talones y se fue a sentar esta vez en su lugar, cuando se sentó se sobresaltó al ver al rubio allí...

.-Ay! me espantaste...

.-Eso si no lo puedo creer Hermione bajando puntos a su propia casa y a sus dos mejores amigos... creo que eres mas mala de lo que pensé...

En ese momento llegó Snape con su habitual forma de entrar y cerró todas las ventanas dejando esa obscuridad distintiva de su salón.  
Este empezó la clase como de costumbre mientras que Harry estaba asbsorto en sus pensamientos...

"Hermione que le pasa, ella sería incapaz de bajar todos los puntos que ella ha ganado por sus méritos... Tu también la provocaste... Yo? Cómo?... Burlandote... Yo no me estaba burlando... Pues lo pareció... "

.-Tan arrogante como siempre... Se cree tan importante que no cree preciso poner atención en clase...- eschuchó Harry a lo lejos de una voz muy cortante con las palabras muy arrastradas...

.-Ya se va a prestar el famosísimo Potter a contestar la pregunta que le hice?

.-Ah? Cual pregunta?

.-10 puntos menos por no poner atención... Le voy a repetir la pregunta pero si no contesta van otros 10 puntos menos... ¿Donde podemos encontrar los ingredientes para nuestra poción de hoy?

Harry echó un vistazo a su libro y checó los ingredientes, esos si los sabía...

.-Esto... el aje es una planta que encontramos en las orillas del lago, la jezmo es el veneno de las serpientes y las asfenges son las alas de los murciélagos de Montoy...

.-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor...

.-Pero, porque!

.-Porque esta en la página anterior...

Todos los de Slytherin se burlaron abiertamente mientras lo de Gryffindor no tenían mas que callar... La clase siguió sin mas relevos, y todos los de Gryffindor salieron con una cara de odio como lo habían hecho todos esos años pasados mientras que los de Slytherin salian tan contentos como siempre...

.-Señorita Granger venga para acá antes de irse porfavor...

La chica obedeció y se acercó al escritorio de Snape...

.-Porque bajó puntos a su propia casa?

.-Ahm...

.-Me agrada su actitud si sigue así creo que tal vez nos llevemos bien algún día... Ahora si cuantos fueron? Y porque...

.-Esto... fueron 40 en total... Y fueron porque Harry desobedeció mi orden y Ron se burló...

.-No piensa que tengo razón al decir que Potter es arrogante?

.-En ocasiones... Pero no siempre es así no se lo que le...

.-Tal vez pero no importa... Ya puede retirarse...

.-Compermiso

Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y salió a zancadas del lugar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya era el mes de octubre y se acercaban las pruebas de selección para quidditch puesto que ya habían salido varios, les faltaban los golpeadores y dos cazadores.  
Todo iba bien entre Harry y Hermione a pesar de lo que había sucedido en pociones hacia ya un mes y Hermione todavía no lograba sacarle la información sobre el libro.  
Y aquel que le había mandado cartas un tiempo le había contestado a Hermione la que ella le había mandado, se podía decir que se estaban volviendo amigos pero aún no estaban preparados para conocerse en persona...

.-Hola Harry buenos días... Buenos días Hermy...

.-Hola Gin como amaneciste hoy?

.-Con frío pero bien... Harry? Que vamos a hacer nos queda poco tiempo para entrenar y todavía no tenemos los otros jugadores...

.-Mmm no me acordaba las pruebas serán el viernes a las 5 está bien?

.-Dentro de dos dias?

.-Que tiene?

.-No nada... Bueno tu pegas el anuncio vale?

.-Pero no sería mas facil que tu...

.-Pues si pero hace tiempo que no nos vas a visitar a la torre...

.-Bueno iré alrato...

.-Bueno eso era todo ya me voy...

.-Oye Gin?

.-Si?

.-Te puedo preguntar algo?

.-Ya preguntaste algo Hermy pero te dejo preguntar otra cosa...

.-ASh... Ven...

Hermione se la llevó fuera del gran comedor, al pasillo...

.-Sigues con tu obsesión de Terry?

.-No es obsesión pero si, me sigue gustando un poquito...

.-Bueno es que me enteré de que anda solterín...

.-En serio? Como lo sabes?

.-Ohhh pues ya ves... Pero te tengo otra pregunta... Sigues andando con Draco?

.-Pues si pero ya no quiero andar con el, creo que voy a terminar con el hoy...

.-Ah...

.-Porque lo preguntas? Y se puede saber porque andas tan interesada ultimamente en el? - dijo Ginny con una voz muy interesada...

.-Na nada mas... Bueno ya me tengo que ir... Adiós

Y Hermione salió corriendo de allí.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Las clases poco a poco se estaban haciendo mas pesadas porque se acercaban los EXTASIS (EXámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduria e Invocaciones Secretas) para los de ultimo año pero los profesores insistian con que todavía no venía lo peor.  
La tarde se acercaba y Harry caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos cuando escuchó unas voces que ya había escuchado anteriormente...

.-Cómo que no le has sacado nada?

.-Es que no se como... A ver dime tu como le hago?

.-E e ese no es mi problema, es tu misión no la mia, tu te las tienes que arreglar es tu amigo aparte de todo, tu lo conoces muy bien...

.-Bueno pero en todo caso tu que te metes?

.-Mira que aparte de la misión que tengo te tengo que vigilar a ti y ver que tanto has avanzado...

.-Aja... Y que te dieron por misión? Acostarte con todas las alumnas de Hogwarts?

.-NO SEAS TONTA GRANG... SEÑORITA BLACK... ESO ES ALGO QUE TU NO DEBES SABER POR EL MOMENTO...

Harry se quedó en blanco... Como sabía Malfoy que ella era hija de Sirius? Hermione supuso que lo sabía también pues no se inmutó al escuchar que le dijeran así... Pero cómo? Fue cuando recordó...

.-La carta- dijo haciendo que Draco y Hermione pararan su discución...

.-Has escuchado eso?

.-Si, que fue?

.-No se, crees que alguien nos haya escuchado?

.-Espero que no que todavía no quiero practicar con los alumnos todos los hechizos que he "aprendido"...

.-Vino de allí...- dijo Draco señalando el pasillo en donde estaba Harry...

"Demonios que hago... Por lo menos deberias correr... Me verían... Demasiado tarde..."

.-Harry!

.-Hola Hermione... Te estaba buscando... Te hizo algo este maldito?- dijo señalando a Draco...

.-Ehm no...

.-A quien le dices maldito Potter?

.-A ti...

.-Mira Potter...- pero fue cortado por Hermione...

.-Este Harry para que me buscabas?

.-Para que me acompañaras a la torre de Gryffindor...

.-Ah claro vamos...- Hermione lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló, y sin que la viera Harry le dió un pequeño pedazo de pergamino a Draco... Se perdieron en la obscuridad del pasillo mientras que Draco se moría de envidia de Potter...

"Estúpido Potter..."

"Maldición que estaba haciendo con Malfoy... De que hablaban?... Al parecer a alguien le querían sacar información... Si, un amigo de ella... Quien será?... Ni idea... Tengo ganas de asesinar a Malfoy aquí mismo... Tranquilo solo estas celoso... Y dale con eso, yo no soy celoso... Claro que solo que ya lo controlas mas... Ay maldición estúpida voz de mi cabeza... Conciencia porfavor... Bueno estúpida conciencia..."

.-Que tienes Harry? Te noto muy callado...

.-QUE HACIAS CON MALFOY SOLA?

.-Solo platicábamos...

.-Ah si a quien de tus amigos le quieres sacar información eh?

.-Que?

"Oh por Merlín me escuchó... Inventa algo..."

.-Estoy esperando tu respuesta o me vas a mentir de nuevo...

.-De nuevo? Yo nunca te he mentido!

.-Ah no?

.-A ver dime cuando...!

.-...

.-Ya ves? Aparte tu no eres una blanca palomita dejame te digo... Si tu lo sabías porque nunca me dijiste nada?

.-Saber que?

.-Señorita Granger? Puede venir conmigo? Dumbledore me mandó a llamarla...

.-Claro... "Oh gracias Merlín gracias!"

.-Señor Potter... Quería saber como iba el progeso del equipo de quidditch...

.-Ah muy...

.-Incompleto?

Harry se sonrrojó de las mejillas al escuchar el comentario de la profesora...

.-Bueno de ahora en adelante es usted el capitán del equipo así que pido mas responsabilidad por parte de usted y le ayudaré a elegir a los que faltan... Cuando es la prueba?

.-Este viernes a las 5...

.-Debió de haber sido hace un mes pero ya no hay nada que hacer... Bueno allí los veré... Vamos señorita, acompañeme...

Cuando se encontraron frente a la estatua la profesora dijo la contraseña (ranas de chocolate)

.-Bueno ve, tengo otros asuntos que atender le veo luego...

Hermione cruzó, subió las escaleras y cuando iba a tocar la puerta una voz se escuchó en el interior...

.-Pase, la estaba esperando...

.-Gracias, buenas tardes profesor...

.-Siéntate porfavor... Quieres un chocolate?

.-Este, no gracias...

.-Bueno en ese caso creo que iré al grano... Por lo que me he enterado creo que usted ya sabe lo que confiere a su verdadero origen cierto?- Hermione afirmó con la cabeza- Y leyó la carta de su padre?

.-Si...

.-Bueno yo le quería hacer un favor... Piensa hacer algo este fin de semana?

.-No...

.-Entonces le quiero hacer un como obsequio dejándola ir a Gringotts donde se supone su madre le dejó una cuenta y otras cosas de las que creo conveniente debería estar enterada.  
Acepta?

.-Claro que si...

.-Bueno en ese caso la espero aquí el sábado temprano, a eso de las 8 está bien?

.-Si...

.-Bueno creo que ya se puede retirar, ah una cosa mas... Me gustaría que alguien la acompañara...

.-Tal vez Harry?

.-No creo que sea muy conveniente, bueno creo que sabe porque no?

.-Esto no... - la chica se sonrojo un poco...

.-Porque todavía no debía leer la carta y esculcó en sus cosas...

.-Pero como lo sabe?

.-Un viejo puede tener sus secretos... Bueno un acompañante al que usted eliga pero sería mejor que fuera hombre, por seguridad de usted...

.-Pero nadie lo sabe mas que...

.-Es algo que usted eliga... Si le quiere decir a Harry está bien... La espero el sábado...

.-Ok, compermiso...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala común pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.  
"A quien le querrá sacar información; Qué tendrá que ver con Malfoy?; A que se refería cuando dijo que yo lo sabía y no le dije nada? Será que vió la carta?... Porque no vas a ver si está la carta?... Estoy esperando a Ron..."

.-Harry? Ya pegaste el anuncio?

.-Ah? Ah si eso iba a hacer...

.-Que tienes Harry?

.-Nada... Oye? No notas algo raro a Hermione?

.-Pues no te puedo decir nada porque casi no la veo las unicas veces que la veo es porque está en la biblioteca pero está luego tan atareada que mejor no la distraigo... Es algo normal pero en ti? Yo también te he visto a ti estar con un poco mas de deberes que los normales... Tienes acaso un secreto, llevas mas materias que todos al igual que Hermione solo que tu convinas todo con los entrenamientos de quidditch... Cómo le haces?

.-No tengo ningún secreto...

.-Harry! Y ese milagro que estes por acá?

.-Pues estoy para pegar un anuncio para las pruebas de quidditch...

.-Que jugadores les faltan?

.-Pues nos faltan... Los golpeadores y 2 cazadores, porque? piensas ir Seamus?

.-Porque no?

.-Nada pierdes con probar... Ve a Ron por ejemplo nada que perder y todo por ganar...

.-Haré el intento...

.-Bueno allá te veré...- Seamus se giró y se fue hacia la habitación de los chicos de 7°

.-Por cierto no has visto a tu hermano Ginny?

.-Si, hace rato estaba en los terrenos con Luna...

.-Mmm por lo menos a ellos les va bien

.-Que quieres decir?

.-No nada solo que ya ves los dos como estaban que no lo aceptaban y ahora casi nunca los ves separados...

.-Ahm cierto...

.-Bueno creo que ya me voy tengo que hablar con Hermione...

.-Bueno te acompaño porque voy a buscar a Draco...

.-Todavía andas con el?

.-Si, pero para eso lo voy a buscar ya no quiero andar con el...

.-Bueno en ese caso si me puedes acompañar...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry y Ginny iban caminando sobre los pasillos cuando encontraron a Draco que al instante se fue con Ginny haciendo Draco una sonrisa maléfica a Harry, el siguió su camino hasta la sala para ver si encontraba a Hermione... Cuando entró, ella aún no llegaba al parecer así que mejor fue a ver si encontraba la carta. Cuando abrió la habitación sintió que había algo mas importante por hacer... Fue cuando recordó...

.-El Libro de las tinieblas! Maldición le dije a Dumbledore que llegando la buscaría...

.-Qué libro? "perfecto cayó en mi trampa..."

.-Esto Hermione que pasa?

.-No te hagas dijiste algo sobre el libro de las tinieblas, que es eso?

.-Bueno está bien te diré...

.-Lo siento como si fuera por obligación... Sabes que? Olvidalo no quiero saber nada de eso... Me voy!

.-No Hermy, amor... No es eso es solo que...

.-No me quieres decir no confias en mi?

"Eso sigue así... Así se hace te lo terminará diciendo..."

.-Es que había prometido no decir nada pero yo si te quería decir a ti y a Ron son mis mejores amigos...

.-Aja, yo me voy Harry está bien si no quieres confiar en mi...- Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y se disponía a salir cuando Harry la tomó por el brazo y la jaló hacia el, quedando ella aprisionada entre sus brazos...

.-No, perdón...

.-Bueno... Y que es?

Harry le contó todo lo que sabía sobre el, lo que le había dicho Dumbledore y le enseñó la carta de su padre...

.-Y?

.-Y que?

.-Ya lo has buscado?

.-No, no le he entendido a eso...

.-A ver déjame ver la carta de nuevo...

Despues de unos segundos de que Hermione se quedó viendo al pergamino...

.-Está demasiado sencillo... Me acompañas?

.-A donde?

.-A encontrar el libro...

.-Ya lo descifraste?

.-Si... Ahora me acompañas si o no?

.-Vamos te sigo...

Harry siguió a Hermione por muchos pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a...

.-La torre de Astronomía?

.-Si, pero ya de aquí no depende de mi sino de tu corazón, bueno eso es lo que dice...

.-Y como se supone que haga eso?

.-Imagina como si estuvieras viviendo en este momento lo que sucedió, en este caso imagina que eres Godric. Recuerda lo que hizo Godric...

.-Espera como sabes?

.-No lo se, solo doy ideas...

.-Pero como voy a recordar algo que no viví yo?

.-Solo digamos que estas mas unido a tus antepasados de lo que crees así que solo cierra los ojos y trata de imaginarlo y donde guardó el libro...

Harry miraba a la chica algo extrañado, se veía muy segura de lo que decía, cerró los ojos y se concentró pero no podía por alguna razón...

.-Harry, no te estas concentrando, lo presiento... Estas pensando en... No puede ser puede que sea cierto... No lo creo...

.-Que es cierto? En quien pienso?

.-No, he de estar confundida... Concéntrate mas facil imagina que tu eres Godric...

Harry de verdad estaba logrando concentrarse al igual que había hecho Herione aquella noche... Vió a un mago encapuchado llevando un cofre abría una puerta que no existia... La abria con una llave todo esto lo veía en un segundo, su cuerpo ya no aguantó mas, calló al suelo respirando agitadamente, y sudando un poco, sus manos seguian fuertemente apretadas...

.-Que viste Harry?

.-Una puerta, se abría con una llave de un tipo que nunca había visto, en este mismo lugar...

.-Una puerta? No hay ninguna otra mas que la de las escaleras...

.-No, era otra estaba... Por allí -dijo señalando una esquina...

Hermione se acercó a donde había señalado Harry observando con cuidado cada centímetro de pared mientras que Harry observaba atónito su mano izquierda en la que hayó un pedazo demasido pequeño de pergamino, lo abrió y lo leyó para sus adentros...

_**"No dejaré que ningún enviado del mal se lleve el libro, váyanse de aquí... Si lo buscan para hacer el mal no lo hayaras..."**_

.-Hermione... Creo que me siento cansado, te importa si ya nos vamos y luego volvemos?

.-Claro Harry... Vamos no quiero que te pongas mal...

Hermione le tomó por la cintura muy cariñosamente y le besó dulcemente en los labios mientras sentía de nuevo esos sentimientos que llegaban a ella... Confusión...

"Demonios tal vez en la cuenta haya algo que me explique esto... Ojalá..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny le tomó del brazo jalándolo hacia si y alejándolo de Harry, cuando iban caminando por los pasillos hacia los terrenos donde el frío se colaba por todos tus poros, el silencio era demasiado incómodo pero ninguno lo rompió hasta que se hubieron sentado en un lugar lejos de las miradas indiscretas...

.-Tengo que hablar contigo... Sobre nosotros...

.-Supongo si no, no me estarias buscando no crees?

.-Bueno si...

.-Espero sea de lo mismo que yo quiero hablar...

.-De que quieres hablar?

.-Sobre que creo conveniente terminar con esta farsa... Es la verdad- dijo mientras veía la cara atónita de Ginny- yo ya no te gusto, tu ya no me gustas, a ti te gusta Both y a mi me gusta... Bueno alguien mas...

.-En eso tienes razón... Amigos?- dijo mientras le extendía la mano al chico de ojos plateados...

.-Esta bien- dijo este estrechando su mano con la de ella...

.-Y no me vas a decir quien te gusta? Bueno debido a que tu ya sabes no se como lo de Both...

.-Es mas que obvio lo tuyo... Y quien me gusta a mi? Bueno pues no creo que debas saber... Aparte sería de la última persona que te imaginarías...

.-Harry? Es la última persona en la que pensaría...

.-Bueno tal vez la penúltima...

.-A ver...- Ginny se quedó un minuto analizándolo cuando... - Ahh! Ya se! Porque no lo vi antes es tan obvio...- dijo Ginny emocionada poniendose rápidamente de pie, mientras que Draco la veía de una manera muy rara...

.-No creo que sea tan obvio...

.-Claro que si! Ay pe pero cómo pasó?

.-A ver dime quien piensas que es...

.-No es quien pienso es quien... Es!

.-Bueno y quien es quien es?

.-Ay... Nunca lo pensé, nunca lo hubiera imaginado pero ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas... Ahora tienen sentido tantas cosas...

.-Maldición! Quien piensas que es?

.-Es es es... Hermione!

Draco se puso de un color muy rojo que podía hacer copetencias con el cabello de la chica que tenía enfrente...

.-Pe-pe-pero como lo supiste?

.-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que bueno sabes? Ella me ha preguntado mucho ultimamente de ti...

.-En serio?

.-Si... Puede que tu también le gustes...

.-No creo, ella está con Potter- su cara cambió drásticamente al recordar eso...

.-Es cierto, pero a Harry le gusta alguien mas...

.-Y tu como lo sabes?

.-Oh pues ya ves, al igual que tu tienes tus contactos yo tengo los mios, no cuestiones... Y bueno Harry es mi amigo, puedo hacer que ande con la tipa que le gusta y tu hagas la lucha con Hermione...

.-En serio me ayudarías?

.-Te puedo quitar algunos obstáculos si tu me quitas algunos...

.-Oh... Ya veo... Creo que pasaste demasiado tiempo conmigo, pero está bien aprendiste del mejor...

.-Ay! Oilo, modestia la tuya...

.-Pues bueno yo te ayudo a quitar a esas resbalosas de Ravenclaw que estan tras Both y tu me ayudas con el cara rajada... Pero dime una cosa quien le gusta a Potter?

.-Ya verás, ya verás... Pero no quiero que me ayudes con Both, el ya no me interesa es demasiado bruto...

.-Entonces?

.-Oh...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cuando llegaron a la sala solo vieron a Draco que estaba sentado en el sillón con una sonrisa en la boca pero ambos prefirieron ignorarlo, Hermione pasó de largo por frente de Draco sintiendo esa mirada que siempre la acechaba, Hermione se ponía nerviosa ultimamente al sentir esa mirada pero nunca prestó atención estaba mas ocupada en sacarle información a Harry que nada.  
Hermione seguía de cerca a Harry a su habitación mientras el pasaba rápidamente por las escaleras...

.-Ponte cómoda Hermy- dijo Harry al entrar ambos a su habitación...

.-Seguro que ya te sientes mejor? No quieres ir a la enfermería?

.-No, no te preocupes estoy bien creo que solo me maree un poco por el ezfuerza es todo...

.-Seguro?

.-Si amor- Harry la iba a besar pero ella se alejó unos centímetros...- que sucede? Porque no quieres que te bese?

.-No es nada es solo que, no es nada importante... "Tengo miedo de sentir eso... Lo se pero así es como podemos entrar de alguna manera en el... Para que quiero eso?... Para poder ver lo que realmente siente"  
Hermione se acercó los centímetros que se había separado de su novio y le besó tiernamente, Harry respondió en seguida al beso pero algo pasaba entre ellos... Ya no eran esos mismos besos como los de antes, esos que eran como si fuera el ultimo...

Alguien tocó la puerta...

.-Herms? Te busca la mocosa en... donde me dijo? ah si que te esperaba como a las 7 en su 'lugar secreto' dijo que tienen que hablar de cosas...

.-"Herms?"Ah gracias Draco...

.-Herms? Draco? Lugar secreto? Cosas? Ah por cierto tenemos una discución pendiente... A que te referias cuando dijiste que yo no era una blanca palomita?

.-Harry me tengo que ir... Ya van a dar las siete y este tengo que ir hasta el otro lado del mundo... Adios amor "Las siete? Pero si apenas son las seis..." - dijo dandole un corto beso Salió corriendo por las escaleras pero al salir por la estatua atropelló a Draco que al parecer iba saliendo...

.-La estaba esperando hermosa joven espero no tener que temer ser atropellado, para que querias hablar conmigo?

.-Oh ya verás Malfoy en serio me busca Ginny?

.-Bueno si es verdad... No era hace un momento Draco?

.-Mmm costumbre supongo, vamos...

Iban caminando por los pasillos con un silencio que era demasiado abrumador para los dos...

"Hermy porque estas tan nerviosa?... No se..."

.-No tienes frío Hermione?

.-Esto...

.-Como te saliste sin sueter...

.-Es que tenía que salir corriendo si no Harry me iba a epezar a preguntar sobre algo que le dije hace rato...

.-No nos traicionaras verdad?

.-No claro que no...

Se hizo un silencio incómodo cuando recordó de lo que había empezado su pequeña conversación...

.-Tóma... Tápate...- dijo Draco tendiendole su capa poniendose de un color al rojo vivo, evitando su mirada y haciendo que ella se pusiera igual...

.-Gracias- dijo tomando la capa- Porque lo haces?

.-Mhm... No quiero que te enfermes y luego nos culpes a los demás de eso y nos vayas a bajar puntos solo porque estas de mal humor...

.-Yo no hago eso...

.-Ah no? Y que tal ese dia en pociones 40 puntos le bajaste a tu casa por eso...- dijo con tono burlón el chico esbozando una sonrisa que solo salia al estar con esa chica...

.-No fue por eso... Ya te lo había dicho... Pero cambiando de tema un poco... Ya averigue sobre el libro...

.-Ya lo encontraste?

.-No, pero hice que Harry callera en una pequeña trampa que idealicé y soltó todo, me enseñó una pista que tenía que le había dejado su padre y al parecer se encuentra en la torre de Astronomía pero todavía no sabemos porque según se sintió mal y nos tuvimos que ir...

.-Mmm todo eso en un dia? No está mal... Una cosa que había olvidado... Escuchó Potter la conversación?

.-Al parecer una parte y me ha tratado de preguntar pero he tenido suerte y lo he librado, no por mi cuenta pero si...

.-Como lo has librado?

.-Bueno cuando nos fuimos del pasillo estaba muy callado y de repente me empezó a interrogar, discutimos un poco y cuando me preguntó algo muy directo llegó la prfesora McGonagall que porque Dumbledore quería hablar conmigo...

.-Sobre que?

.-Mmm es una historia larga...

.-Tenemos tiempo...

.-Se puede confiar en un Malfoy?

.-En un Malfoy no pero en Draco Malfoy si...

.-Seguro? No dirás nada?

.-Seguro? sip, diré algo? Nop...

.-Está bien...

Hermione se sentía mas a gusto con el desde que habían hecho la prueba esa noche pero ultimamente se sentía ya muy nerviosa ante su presencia... Empezó a contarle todo hacerca sobre la carta la caja que había encontrado, de como saco la carta, le contó de prácticamente toda su historia y de como Dumbledore le había dado permiso de ir el sabado al callejón Diagón para ver que encontraba en la camara...

.-... y Dumbledore me dijo que podía ir acompañada de alguien, me dijo que de preferencia hombre para mi 'protección'-puso los ojos en blanco-

.-Supongo que irás con Potter verdad?

.-No me gustaría ir con el por tantas cosas...

.-Como cuales?

.-Pues el hecho de que tendría que aceptar que esculqué en sus cosas, ya no le tengo tanta confianza por haberme ocultado lo de mi padre y lo del libro y por que no se, no le vayas a decir a nadie oki? Porfa...- Draco afirmó con la cabeza- Es que como que ya no quiero andar con el...

.-Y eso porque?

.-Por tres razones... Una fue una descepción total empezar a andar con el, es demasiado celoso... Segunda creo que le gusta alguien mas... Ah eso se me olvidó contarte... Es que ultimamente como que podía sentir lo que sentía la persona a la que tocaba pero después descubrí que puedo adentrarme un poco en sus mentes y pues vi a otra chica en su mente...

.-Y quien era?

.-Mmm creo que dentro de poco te darás cuenta, Harry tiene cierta atracción hacia ella es como si fuera una veela pero solo sirve con Harry así que en cualquier momento se lanza sobre ella...

.-Bueno y la tercera?

Hermione se sonrojó un poco pero Hermione una vez que empezaba a tener confianza con alguien le contaba hasta donde creía prudente...

.-Pues la tercera es que... bueno es que creo que me gusta alguien mas...

.-Uhm... Y se puede saber quien es- dijo el rubio acercandose peligrosamente a ella aprisionándola contra una pared, Draco se pudo fijar como la chica se ponía roja hasta por debajo del flequillo...

.-Esto... Mira que hora es! Ya son las siete... Luego platicamos...

Y Hermione salió corriendo del lugar, a lo mas que daban sus piernas dejando a Draco muy pensativo... "Será cierto lo que dijo la mocosa Weasley?"  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny apenas iba llegando al lugar cuando llegó una chica castaña muy colorada y corriendo...

.-Que sucede Hermione? Porque tas tan... así?

.-Yo? No es nada es solo que venía corriendo porque pensé que ya habrías llegado...

.-Uhm...

.-Bueno y que pasó para que me llamaste?

.-Mmm nada mas es que hace tiempo que no platicamos porque siempre estas muy atareada y no se que te pasa siento que me evitas, que sucede Hermy? Hay algo que yo no sepa?

Hermione le tomó de la mano para ver mas allá de lo que decía, pudo ver en su mente confusión y preocupación por ella...

.-No es nada es solo que he estado apurada por lo de los EXTASIS...

.-No es solo eso Hermione, creeme que soy mas observadora de lo que crees, crees que no me he fijado acaso que los de Slytherin ya no te molestan ni te tachan de sangre sucia? Crees que no he notado que ultimamente como que nos evitas a todos tus amigos? Incluso Harry me ha preguntado sobre ti, que es lo que sucede y yo no le puedo decir nada porque tanpoco lo se... Hermione... estoy preocupada por ti, cuéntame que te sucede... Soy tu amiga pero yo te cosidero como a una hermana y estoy realmente preocupada... Me gustaría que confiaras en mi y me dijeras que sucede...

.-Ginny, no es que no quiera confiar en ti, es que no puedo...

Hermione de pronto encontró demasiado interesante el piso y no apartaba la mirada de el...

.-Porque no puedes?

.-Es algo demasiado... Esto ya no es solo el como le hago para entrar a todas esas clases verdad?...Gin, no te quiero poner en peligro...

.-Porfavor dime... Te puedo ayudar Hermy...

.-Nadie puede...

.-Por lo menos dejame intentarlo...

.-No puedo Gin...

.-HERMIONE! SI NO QUIERES CONFIAR EN MMI NO CREO QUE PODAMOS SER AMIGAS...

Ginny muy sentida se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo cuando una voz apenas audible se escuchó en la obscuridad de la noche...

.-Si te cuento prometes no juzgarme?

Ginny contesto sin voltear a ver a su amiga...

.-No se supone que los amigos deben apoyarse y no juzgarse?

.-Me perdonas?

Ginny se volteó muy seria y regresó al lugar donde estaba Hermione parada viendola fijamente...

.-Claro Hermione! Pero deberías de confiar en mi, tu sabes que yo nunca diría ni haría nada en tu contra o para dañarte...

.-Bueno creo que deberíamos sentarnos...

Hermione se quedó un instante callada meditando en lo que le iba a decir a su amiga... "No puedo contarle todo, que tal si le dice algo a Dumbledore?... La crees capaz..."

.-Estas bien Hermione?

.-Si

.-Tan grave es?

.-Algo así... Bueno la respuesta a una de tus dudas el porque ya no me dicen sangre sucia los de Slytherin...

Hermione le contó solo que había averiguado lo de sus verdaderos padres y un poco sobre su madre solo le dijo que era una mortífaga... También le contó que Voldemort la había amenazado con matar a sus padres si no se unia a ellos y le era fiel pero omitio lo de Krum y como lo habí disfrutado y lo que le había dicho Voldemort al oido...

.-Entonces te marcaron por la fuerza?

.-Si... "Mentirosilla... No le puedo decir toda la verdad, me odiaria..."

.-Y tus padres adoptivos, donde estan?

.-En una isla lejos de esto...

.-Puedo ver la... la marca?

.-Claro, pero no vas a decir nada verdad?

.-No rompería esta confianza que me has dado...

Hermione se quitó la capa de Draco y se dejó ver el antebrazo izquierdo donde tenía la marca tenebrosa con un color negro muy tenue...

.-Y cómo se las hacen?

.-Has visto como los muggles marcan a las vacas?

.-Las vacas son esas que son blancas con manchas negras?

.-Si...

.-Si lo he visto, a poco así las hace?

.-Si, pero tiene como un hechizo para que no quede marca de quemadura...

.-Y duele?

.-Se puede decir que un poquito...

.-Uyy...

.-Alguna otra duda? Ahora ya sabes porque estoy así...

.-Si tengo otra pregunta... Te gusta Draco?

.-Que pregunta es esa? Pero por supuesto que no me gusta!

.-Uhmm y porque traes su capa?

Hermione se sonrojó al recordarlo, la volteó a ver y tenía el escudo de Slytherin en lugar del de su casa...

.-Por por porque bueno esa es otra historia es que Harry nos escuchó una conversación sobre... bueno tu sabes no?

.-Sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

.-Si y bueno me empezó a preguntar cosas cuando estabamos en su habitación y fue cuando DraMalfoy me dijo que querias verme y un momento despues salí corriendo para no tener que contestarle nada a Harry y me topé con el saliendo de la sala así que nos quedamos platicando pero como salí apurada no tomé mi capa y el me ofreció la suya...

.-Ea!

.-No seas mensa... Bueno otra pregunta?

.-Si, es algo de verdad importante y te pido porfavor me contestes con la verdad... Esta bien?

.-Ok pero que es?

.-Sigues queriendo a Harry? Te sigue gustando tanto como al principio?

.-Porque preguntas eso?

.-No se tal vez porque como que he notado que esta ultima semana evitas mucho cuando te quiere besar y cosas por el estilo...

.-ehm ehm este pues si lo sigo queriendo...

.-Segura? Puedes confiar en mi, aparte se algo que tu también sabes...

.-Que sabes?

.-Tus sospechas sobre ella son ciertas...

.-Pero tu como lo sabes?

.-Te acuerdas acaso que soy hermana de Ron?

.-Cierto... Pero de todos modos como estabas segura de que yo lo sabía?

.-Puedo verlo en tus ojos...

.-No, ya en serio como?

.-Eso es algo que no te voy a decir...

"Será que Draco le dijo?... no creo que le diera tiempo de hablar con ella... cierto..."

.-Pero estas segura de que lo quieres tanto como al principio?

.-Si...

.-Segura?

.-Bueno, si pero no...

.-Ya con eso lo entiendo pero estas segura que no te gusta Malfoy?

.-Si...

.-Bueno si tu lo dices... Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos ya... Ya es tarde...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Bueno y que te traes tu con mi novia?

.-Yo? Nada por que habría de?

.-No se! Eso dimelo tu! Que es eso de Herms? Es de cariñito!

.-Potter no estoy de humor para que me jodas... Ahora vete y dejame seguir leyendo...

.-Ay si tu dejame seguir leyendo! A poco sabes leer?

.-Si y se hacer muchas otras cosas mas...

.-Uy si como atrapar la snitch no? Que desgracia que no tengas otro brazo...

.-Y que lastima que no han creado escobas para heroes caidos no? con todo y paracaidas para cuando llegen los dementores...

.-Si seras... - pero fue cortado a la mitad de la discución...

.-Que pasa aqui?- dijo la chica mirando primero a Harry y luego a Draco...

.-Hay que bueno que ya llegaste ahora si estamos completos...

.-Que te traes Harry?

.-Nada... Tu que te traes con este imbecil?- dijo señalando a Draco...

.-Imbecil? Si al único imbecil que veo aqui Potter eres tu!

.-Cállate Malfoy!

.-No me voy a callar porque un idiota como tu lo dice!

.-Mira des...

Pero se paró en seco cuando vio que su novia le estaba apuntando con la varita...


	12. Pruebas de Quidditch

Hola... Lo pueden creer hay un café internet abierto desde las 7 y media de la mañana... Es hermoso así que me animé a subir otro capitulillo pero quiero darles una pequeña advertencia... Tal vez no les guste este cap... Bueno es que creo que pasa algo que de verdad nunca pero nunca pasaría pero bueno... Es ficción no? Espero les guste y sigan leyendo mi historia... Bueno y al final les contesto sus reviews y dudas que tengan...

* * *

Cap 12. **Pruebas de Quidditch**

Se paró en seco cuando vio que su novia le estaba apuntando con la varita...

.-Pero que haces Hermione? Ah ya entiendo ahora hasta lo defiendes, esto es el colmo...

.-Mira Harry, yo no tengo nada con Draco y nunca ha pasado nada y no tengo porque estar soportando tooodos los dias tu ataques de celos!

.-Celos! QUIERES PRUEBAS?A VER QUE TAL QUE ES ESO DE HERMS? O QUE TAL EL HECHO DE QUE SIEMPRE QUE LOS VEO ESTAN PLATICANDO SOLOS EN LOS PASILLOS MENOS TRANSITADOS O QUE TAL EL HECHO DE QUE TRAES SU CAPA EH? QUE ME VAS A DECIR SOBRE ESTO?

.-A YA VEO Y QUE TAL CUANDO ME MIENTES DICIENDOME QUE ME AMAS? AH?

.-ESO NO ES MENTIRA!

.-AH NO? Y QUE CUANDO VEO TU MIRADA Y SOLO ESTAS PENASANDO EN ELLA Y TAMBIÉN DEBERÍAS SABER QUE LOS CELOS SON SOLO POR QUE NO CONFIAS EN TU PAREJA Y AL PARECER TU NO CONFIAS EN MI! ALGUNA VEZ ME HAS VISTO BESANDOME CON EL? TAL VEZ ME HAYAS VISTO PLATICANDO CON EL PERO ACASO ALGUNA VEZ ME HAS VISTO A UNA DISTANCIA EN LA QUE DEBES CONSIDERAR QUE HAY PELIGRO? NO LO CREO...

.-BUENO PERO DIME QUE TE TRAES CON EL EH? A QUIEN LE QUIERES SACAR INFORMACION EH? CUAL ES TU MISIÓN?

.-ESO ES ALGO QUE A TI NO TE INCUMBE POR TU PROPIO BIEN SI NO QUIERES QUE EMPIECE A PRACTICAR CONTIGO...- Hermione se estaba saliendo ya de sus casillas ya no aguantaba a ese Harry ese no era del que se había enamorado hacía tiempo...

.-YA VES COMO ME MIENTES!

.-NO TE MIENTO, A MI ME PARECE QUE EL MENTIROSO ES OTRO!

.-TE REFIERES A MI ACASO?

.-NO EN SERIO?- Dijo Hermione con un sinizmo que nunca se la había escuchado...- Y QUE TAL TU PORQUE SI LO SABIAS NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE?

.-DECIRTE QUE?

.-LA VERDAD SOBRE MI ORIGEN!

.-PORQUE NO DEBIAS SABERLO AÚN!

.-Y ESO QUIEN LO DECIDE EH? NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA SER MI VERDADERO PADRE EL QUE DECIDE O EN MERO CASO YO? A PERO ES VERDAD NO TENGO YA PADRE...

.-ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIRME ALGO?

.-NO... COMO CREES? PERO A VER VEAMOS OTRAS MENTIRAS...

.-YO NUNCA TE HE MENTIDO!

.-AH NO? y QUE TAL CUANDO TE PREGUNTE QUE SI TE GUSTABA DAYANE EH? TU LO NEGASTE!

.-ES LA VERDAD!

.-UYY HASTA CÍNICO, TODAVÍA LO NIEGAS CUANDO LO HE VISTO EN TUS OJOS CUANDO LA VES... EN TU MENTE, COMO TE LA PASAS PENSANDO EN ELLA...

.-En mi mente? Que quieres decir con eso?

.-Uhm uhm... ES SOLO UNA EXPRESIÓN...

.-Pues parece que la celosa es otra!

.-Creo que Snape tiene razón eres tan arrogante..

.-QUE DIJISTE?

.-Lo que oiste...

.-YO NO SOY ARROGANTE Y NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS TENIDO QUE RECURRIR A ESO TAN BAJO PARA BUSCAR CON QUE HERIRME HERMIONE!

.-NO ES ALGO BAJO! ES SOLO LA VERDAD Y LO HE COMPROBADO... SIEMPRE ERES TAN ENTROMETIDO EN TODO Y LUEGO ERES TAN BRUTO COMO CRABE! SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR MI DESDE PRIMERO ESTARIAS MUERTO CON SOLO INTENTAR PASAR POR LA PRUEBA DE SNAPE...

.-JA! Yo hubiera podido solo yo nunca pedí tu ayuda... Hay mi querida Hermione tan bajo has caido... con Malfoy no lo puedo creer... tan bajo caiste?

.-MIRA POT...- Empezó a decir Draco que se había limitado a sentarse en un sillon y a empezar a observar la conversación pero Hermione levantó una mano haciendo que se callara...

.-TAN BAJO? POR LO MENOS EL NO ES TAN BRUTO Y EL SI ESTÁ ATENTO DE MI NO COMO OTROS QUE SOLO SE OCUPA DE SU QUIDDITCH Y DE EL!

.-AH LO CONFIESAS! ESTAS CON ESTE...

.-NO... El es solo mi amigo pero el siendo solo eso me cuida mas y me pone mas atención que el que ha sido mi amigo por seis años y el que dice ser mi novio...- por la mejilla de Hermione rodaron unas lágrimas de furia y de tristeza pero por mas que intentaba estas no paraban... No debía ser tan débil...

.-FUE UN ERROR PEDIRTE QUE ANDUVIERAS CONMIGO...

.-TE ARREPIENTES? PUES YO MAS, NO PUEDO CREER QUE PASÉ TANTOS AÑOS PERDIENDO MI TIEMPO EN OCUPARME DE TI Y DE CUIDARTE SIN DEJAR QUE MI CORAZÓN BUSCARA A OTRA PERSONA QUE NO FUERA TAN ARROGANTE Y ESTÚPIDO COMO TU!

.-NUNCA DEBÍ EMPEZAR A ANDAR CON UNA ÑOÑITA (N/A: Nerd/ sabelotodo/matada/demasiado estudiosa) COMO TU!

.-BUENO EN ESE CASO ESTO SE ACABÓ Y TOMA- Dijo arrancandose del cuello la cadena que le había dado con el corazón- YO NO LO QUIERO, QUE TAL SOLO LE CAMBIAS EL NOMBRE AL QUE TRAES TU Y LE PONES DAI...- Se lo aventó y este le dio de lleno en la cara...

.-SI, ESO ES LO QUE VOY A HACER POR LO MENOS ELLA SI ES BONITA!

.-QUE DIJISTE!- dijeron Hermione y Draco al mismo tiempo en el que el chico se paraba del sillón...

.-LO QUE ESCUCHARON PAR DE ESCORIAS, LES DESEO SEAN MUY FELICES- Harry se volteó y ya se iba para su habitación cuando se escuchó un vidrio roto de un florero que había en la mesita del lado del sillón que tiró Malfoy al escuchar lo que había dicho Harry y se escucharon dos voces...

.-MORTHEM IN VIA!

.-MALDITO ESTA ME LA PAGAS! CRUCIO!

Harry no reconoció las voces pues se escuchaban muy graves y frías; recibió el impacto del Muerte en vida primero y empezó a sentir como su corazón se paraba poco a poco sus pulmones sentía como se tapaban y como le impedian respirar trató de abrir los ojos pero vio que ya estaban abiertos y no podía ver nada, ni oir y no podía sentír cuando trató de sacar su varita, cuando aparte de esto recibió una cruciatus un tanto poderosa pero no mucho pero estaba demasiado bien dirigida... Después de un instante la cruciatus cesó pero seguía con la otra maldición en pie...

.-Ay ay demonios que hice!

.-Solo le mandaste la maldición preferida de tu madre y al parecer se ha vuelto también la preferida tuya...

.-Eso no es lo malo...

.-Bueno entonces que?

.-Puede decir algo...

.-No si le hacen un hechizo desmemoralizador...

.-Pero y si borro de mas? Y si borro todo lo que ha pasado aurita? No quiero que se olvide de sus verdades...

.-No creo, debes saber controlarlo

.-Creo que sería mejor inventar algo ya si no lo cree ya le haré el hechizo...

.-Bueno... Ahora ya no llores si?- dijo Draco volteandose hacia ella y quitando con sus dedos las lagrimas de enojo que aún brotaban de sus ojos...

.-Estas bien?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Draco la abrazó tratando de darle consuelo aunque no se le diera pues nunca lo había hecho.  
"Lo estaré haciendo bien?..."

.-Bastante bien para ser la primera vez que lo haces...

Draco se ruborizó y recordó su poder mietras que Harry gateaba por el piso tratando de sentir algo pero al parecer no podía contra esta maldición...

Hermione se separó de Draco y tocó por la espalda a Harry...

.-Demonios no va a tardar en terminar la maldición, está luchando bastante bien...

.-Y que le vas a decir?

.-Mmm no se...- se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que con un saltito habló- Ah ya se, espero lo crea...

Hermione tomó su varita y con un simple hechizo hizo que el vidrio se rompiera hacia adentro...

.-No era mas facil arrojarle algo?

.-No la idea es que los vidrios queden adentro...

Levantó a Harry que respiraba con mucho esfuerzo y lo llevó a su cuarto poniendolo en su cama, Harry tenía los ojos abiertos pero su mirada se veía con tanto miedo y perdida en otro lugar, su respiración se fue recobrando poco a poco, se sentía como su corazón volvia a palpitar con normalidad y de un momento a otro sus ojos se cerraron y sus sentidos volvieron cuando abrio los ojos Hermione trató de quitar la sonrisa que tenía en la cara...

.-Que sucedio? Fueron ustedes verdad?

.-No, Harry dejame explicarte lo que pasó...

.-Solo recuerdo que se escuchó que algo se rompía y me dieron dos maldiciones... Fueron ustedes!

.-NO! ME DEJAS HABLAR! Recuerdas cuando alguien me atacó a la orilla del lago? Al parecer si fue un mortífago y esta vez entraron dos en unas escobas por la ventana, la rompieron y entraron, no se como pudieron romper las barreras pero el punto es que te mandaron dos maleficios al mismo tiempo al parecer venían por tí pero hice un hechizo convocador y les pude ver la cara a los dos, nos lanzaron un hechizo a cada uno pero Draco hizo una barrera como la que hicieron Dumbledore y tu ese día en la casa de tus tíos y los contraatacamos pero, salieron huyendo antes de que los hechizos les tocaran...

.-No me estas mintiendo?

.-No, si quieres ve a ver a la sala que está roto el vidrio...

Harry por supuesto dudó y salió de su habitación para confirmar que la ventana estaba rota...

.-Sigues desconfiando de mi pero no me importa ya... A ver dime si no como es que está roto la ventana?

.-Esta bien te creo...

.-Bien ahora pierdete y vete a llorar como niñita a tu cuarto que eso es lo que ibas a hacer no?

.-No, iba a hacer fiesta por al fin deshacerme de ti...

.-DESHACERTE DE MI? YO NO SOY NINGUN OBJETO PARA QUE ME TRATES ASÍ Y PARA EMPEZAR YO ME DESHICE DE TI NO TU DE MI, AHORA VE A FESTEJAR A LA TORRE DE GRYFINDOR CON TUS AMIGUITOS Y TUS NOVIECITAS A VER SI DE VERDAD SON TAN GUAPAS Y A VER SI ALGUIEN TE AGUANTA CON ESE GENIO Y ESOS ATAQUES DE CELOS QUE TE CARGAS!

.-No puedo creer que te haya considerado una ami...-pero fue cortado a la mitad de la frase porque Hermione le hizo un hechizo para quitarle la voz, Harry trató de revertirlo pero no pudo y se rindió así que le lanzó una mirada de odio? a Hermione y se fue de la sala, dejando a una Hermione dolida...

.-Hermy? Ven, no te preocupes por lo que dijo... Tu si eres bonita y creeme no soy el unico que opina eso...

.-Ahora estoy sola- dijo sollozando y tirándose al piso- no debí de tratarlo así...

.-Pero solo le dijiste la verdad, le dijiste todo lo que pensabas de el y eso no es nada malo...

.-Pero solo por eso me quedo sola... Le va a contar a Ron a su manera y de forma que mas le convenga a el y por supuesto Ron le va a creer y ya no me va a hablar al igual que muchos otros de Gryffindor...

.-No estas sola, yo voy a estar contigo y si los otros no confian en lo que tu les dices entonces no eran tus amigos...

Draco se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó haciendolo mucho mejor que la primera vez...

.-Gracias...

.-Porque?

.-Por apoyarme...

.-No te dejaré sola aparte tu has confiado en mi y creeme que no te voy a defraudar...

.-Gracias... Ahora tengo que hacer que el estúpido de Harry note que soy mas bonita y mas hábil de lo que cree...

.-Y que piensas hacer?

.-Draco?- dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- me puedes hacer un bueno dos favores?

.-Depende...

.-De que?

.-De que siempre confies en mi y me cuentes todo sin dudar que estaré allí para apoyarte...

.-Está bien pero porque te comportas así conmigo?

.-En su momento lo sabrás ahora dime... Cuales son los favores?

.-Bueno el primero... Es que bueno el viernes son las pruebas de quidditch y te quería pedir si me enseñabas a volar...

.-Tu? volando? No es que no puedas- agrego al ver la cara dereproche de Hermione-pero sería algo raro pero por supuesto que te ayudare... y cual es el otro?

.-Uhm esto recuerdas lo que te había contado hace rato que me dijo Dumbledore?

.-Lo del sábado?

.-Si eso... Quería pedirte, de hecho desde hace rato que estuvimos hablando si me acompañabas tu...

.-En serio quieres que te acompañe?

.-Si, eres el unico que sabe toda mi 'nueva' historia...

.-No le has contado a nadie mas?

.-No, Harry sabía algo pero solo que era hija de su padrino y de una mortífaga pero nada mas y bueno le tuve que contar a Ginny algo sobre mi porque no se quien le pego alguna forma de extorsionar y chantajear...- dijo lanzándole una mirada a Draco al cual este respondio con una sonrisa...

.-Solo aprendio del mejor...

.-ja!

.-Mmm bueno entonces te veré mañana despues de DCLAO en el campo vale? Así tendremos toda la tarde para entrenar...

.-Claro, creo que ya deberías ir a dormir, ya es muy tarde...

.-Tu también...

.-Sip tengo sueño pero creo que ire a las cocinas por algo de comer que no cene hoy... Quieres que te traiga algo?

.-No te molestes, no tengo hambre pero quieres que te acompañe?

.-Sabes? Preferiria pensar un poco te importa?

.-No, está bien pero quiero que duermas eh?

.-Sip, papi...

.-Ay uno que se preocupa! pero bueno hasta mañana...

.-Hasta mañana...

La chica salió de su sala hacia las cocinas ya era de madrugada y posiblemente los elfos ya se habrían dormido, así podría sacar algo del refrigerador.  
Cuando salió de las cocinas ya con el estomago satisfecho tomó su camino de regreso hacia su sala pero esta vez tomó otra ruta y pasó por los pasillos cerca de la torre de Gryffindor un lugar por donde no quería pasar en ese momento así que se apresuró pero se paró en seco al escuchar esas voces...

.-Pero que pasó?

.-Pues ella me empezó a insultar y a gritar cosas...

.-Y tu que hiciste?

.-Nada no la quería lastimar...

"Maldito mentiroso" Pensaba Hermione al reconocer las voces de Harry y de Dayane alli...

.-Ay ven, te dije que ella no me caia bien, desde la vez que hable con ella en las gradas del campo...

.-Si lo se y tu me lo dijiste pero nunca presté atención...

"Ay que lindos son enternecedores" Pensó la chica cuando se asomó a donde provenian las voces y los vio abrazados...

.-Y que vas a hacer? Ya le contaste a Ron?

.-Si, ya le dije que no se fiara de ella y le conté todo lo que me dijo...

Hermione no aguantó mas y se fue de allí corriendo por los pasillos hacia el lado contrario de su sala, hacia la sala de los menesteres.  
Cuando abrió la puerta encontró todo lo que necesitaria pero primero dormiria bien y temprano se ocuparia de eso, pensó en una rica cama y en un despertador, programó el despertador se acurrucó entre las sábanas y se quedó dormida oliendo la fragancia que emanaba de la capa de un Slytherin...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eran las seis de la mañana y ella ya estaba despierta, se había quedado de ver con un rubio dentro de media hora para un asunto que tenían pendiente, se bañó y se puso el uniforme, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a sus entrometidas comañeras de cuarto.  
Cuando llegó al lugar donde habían quedado el chico ya estaba allí...

.-Porque llegaste tan temprano?

.-Costumbre, ahora a lo que venimos...

.-Esta bien... No sabes de casualidad porque llegó Harry anoche llorando? Es cierto lo que dijo?

.-Que dijo?

.-Dijo que Hermione lo había cortado y que le había gritado y que lo había insultado y que hasta lo amenazó con la varita y también dijo que lo había engañado contigo...

.-No es verdad eso!

.-Bueno entonces supongo que sabes que fue lo que pasó no? Entonces cuentame...

.-Bueno en realidad el empezó la discución pero antes de que llegara Hermione de hablar contigo empezó peleando conmigo yo lo traté de ignorar pero era demasiado desesperante...

Draco le contó todo lo que había pasado sin procurar ponerse del lado de Hermione...

.-Pero entonces es Dayane la que le gusta eh?

.-Si...

.-Y dices que cuando Hermione le arrojó la cadena en la cara el dijo que si le iba a cambiar el nombre por el de Dayane?

.-Si y la verdad cada que decía su nombre sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña... Y lo peor que le dijo en su discución fue justo despues de aceptar que le iba a cambiar el nombre le dijo a Hermione que al menos Dayane si era bonita...

.-Dijo eso!

.-Si...

.-Pero a mi me parece que el maldito terminó por ser otro... Nunca creí que Harry sería capaz de decirle algo así a Hermione a ella que ha estado a su lado por tantos años!

.-Pues ya ves... Y bueno después de eso los dos saltamos de furia y todavía nos dijo escorias! O sea por mi no hay problema no me afecta lo que me diga ese creido... pero... a Hermione!

.-Ahora veo que Snape tiene razón al decir todas esas cosas enfrente de mi grupo sobre Harry... Pero bueno ahora ya no se le puede hacer nada... Velo por el lado bueno la puedes consolar y estar con ella, tienes la oportunidad que querias...

.-Si pero no quería que ese imbecil la dañara...

.-No te preocupes... Presiento que algun dia recibirá su merecido...

.-Y bueno ahora quiero saber con quien quieres que te ayude?

.-Me piensas ayudar?

.-Pues si...

.-Pero yo no hice la parte de mi trato...

.-Tu no pero el destino lo hizo por ti ahora yo te voy a ayudar... quien es?

.-Es alguien cercano a ti...

.-Pansy?

.-No seas bruto...

.-Oye! Bueno que tal Crabe? O que tal Goyle?

.-Cerca pero no...

.-Ya se!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya la mayoría de los alumnos estaban llegando al comedor entre ellos 3 chicos que venían platicando muy animadamente... Harry había hecho que Ron y Dai se empezaran a hablar y a Ron le caía muy bien...

.-A que equipo le vas?

.-Mmm le voy a los Chudley Cannons...

.-En serio? Yo los adoro! Vaya tu si que sabes! No como Hermione- su cara cambió de aspecto al instante- a ella no le gustaba el quidditch todo el tiempo se la pasa en los libros y aparte... Tu si que eres bonita, ella nunca hizo ni el mas mínimo intento...

.-Gracias Ron...

.-Dai? No te quieres sentar con nosotros en nuestra mesa?

.-Claro no les importa?

.-No claro que no...

Los chicos seguian platicando muy animadamente sobre quidditch cuando entró al comedor Draco...

.-Ya ha de estar contento no creen?- dijo Harry al verlo entrar...

.-Donde habrá dejado a su nueva novia?- dijo esta vez Dai al ver de quien hablaba...

.-Hermione si que cayó bajo esta vez...

Pero justo en ese momento entró una chica que nadie reconoció pero hizo que todos los hombres allí presentes voletaran a ver a la chica haciendo que quedaran embobados.  
La chica se ruborizó un poco al sentir las miradas de todos los hombres y mujeres que buscaban con que criticar pero no hayaban nada.  
Era una chica casi blanca con cabello castaño bastante obscuro, casi negro claro con un maquillaje invisible que solo notaban las chicas que se la pasaban con esas cosas como las que eran antes sus compañeras de habitación Parvati y Lavender, se veía con la piel tan tersa y con una expresión un tanto fría pero alegre, tenía algo extraño en su mirada que hacia que todos los los hombres presentes se quedaran asombrados...

.-Harry, Harry- dijo Ron dándole un codazo a su amigo que también había quedado embobado- quien es? la habías visto?

.-No, pero...

Draco también la veía ensimismado por esa belleza que emanaba por sus poros haciendo que todos la vieran y reconocieran su belleza.  
La chica se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con una peliroja que estaba anonadada...

.-Hermione? Que te hiciste?

.-Si, buenos dias Gin...

.-Wow te ves hermosa! Como le hiciste para controlar ese cabello?

Hermione se veía muy diferente su cabello era el cambio mas notable pues siempre lo traía todo enmarañado y esponjado con un flequillo que siempre había traido igual de enmarañado que ocultaban sus ojos, pero ahora lo traía largo y bien acomodado, con la parte superior media lasia y en las puntas con unos chinos hermosos bien definidos y su tono de castaño había subido bastante de tono haciendo que ella se viera mas grande y con la piel de unos tonos mas claro que el de su piel normal, sus ojos se podían ver y se veían de un tamaño perfecto, y con un poco de sombra en los ojos los hicieron mas profundos...

.-Creo que fue demasiado sencillo para todas las miradas que atrapé y entre esas las de un anonadado ex novio...

.-Lo hiciste solo por eso?

.-También pero por otros asuntos... Oye pero me sigues hablando? Digo de seguro les contó ese tipo que yo era un maldita y que lo había cortado y que lo amenazé por que le dijo algo a Draco y que le insulté y no se mas no?

.-Pues si pero yo no creí en el porque se que tu no eres así... Así que le pregunté a Draco lo que había pasado y me platicó todo y a mi me parece que se pasó con lo que dijo de esa Dayane...

.-Cual?

.-Lo de que por lo menos ella si era bonita...

.-Pues este cambio también lo hice para que viera que tan bella puede ser una persona y que no se deje llevar tanto por las apariencias...

.-Ya lo creo, nunca pensé que se pudiera hacer este cambio tan... bueno en ti...

.-Pues ya ves que si se puede y Harry va a ver que no soy solo una ñoñita fea...

Hermione desayunó rápidamente porque le intimedaban bastante las miradas de varios chicos sobre ella...

.-Bueno creo que ya me voy porque tengo clase y tengo que ir por mis cosas a mi habitación... Nos vemos al rato Gin... Y porfa no digas porque el cambio vale? Solo di que no sabes y ya...

.-Bueno te veo alrato Hermione...

La chica salió captando de nuevo las miradas de todos los hombres presentes pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada furtiva a un rubio de ojos platinos que también estaba anonadado viendola pero cuando vio que esos ojos color miel lo veían a el se sonrojó levemente y voletó la cara hacia la chica que tenía al lado...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sus clases pasaron con regularidad y esperaba con ansia la hora en que se quedó de ver con Draco para que le enseñara a volar.  
Fue a su habitación dejó todos sus libros y apuntes en su cama mientras se daba una retocada frente al espejo, faltaba media hora para la hora en que se habían quedado de ver pero no quería llegar tarde así que se fue en ese momento.  
Cuando llegó Draco la estaba esperando ya...

.-Porque llegaste tan temprano?

.-Costumbre... Bueno pero antes de empezar quiero... Te ves hermosa con ese cambio de look...

La chica se sonrojó ante el comentario del rubio...

.-Gracias...

.- Ejem... Bueno ahora que ya estas aquí empecemos por lo primero... Porque no quieres volar?

.-Letengomiedoalasalturas...

.-A ver repitelo y un poco mas fuerte que no te escuché...

.-Le tengo miedo a las alturas...

.-Bueno, pero de verdad quieres aprender cierto?

Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza...

.-Bueno nunca has escuhcado eso de querer es poder? Pues bueno eso siempre es verdad ahora en este caso si quieres aprender a volar podrás hacerlo si le pones empeño y creo que si de verdad quieres pasar esa prueba creo que debes ponerle demasiado empeño porque es mañana... Ahora... de que vas a hacer la prueba de cazador o de golpeador?

.-Ah?

.-Bueno sabes las reglas principales?

Hermione negó con la cabeza haciendo que se pusiera muy roja...

.-En ese caso creo que empezaremos por eso...

Draco estuvo aproximadamente una hora explicandole todas las jugadas posibles, los jugadores, sus funciones y todo lo que refería al deporte...

.-Bueno ahora que ya tienes la teoria, viene la práctica... A ver toma, esta es mi escoba, yo te acompañaré en la de Goyle... Ahora sube... Y te elevaras vale?

Hermione subió a la escoba del chico, se sentía incomoda por estar usando una escoba tan buena como la del chico era una Saeta de Fuego A3, se sentía bastante segura con el cerca... Dio un pequeño golpe en el piso y se elevó unos 4 metros, al instante Draco subio y se situó junto a ella...

.-Vas bien?

.-Mas o menos...

.-Hermione... Esto no sirve si no abres los ojos, necesitamos que le empieces a olvidar eso del miedo...

.-Pero y si me quedo en shock y la escoba se vuelve loca?

.-No estas a gran altura y mi escoba no haría nada de eso a menos que yo se lo ordenara ok? Confías en mi?

.-Si...

.-Entonces abre los ojos...

Hermione abrió un ojo primero y vio a Draco enfrente de ella y luego abrió el otro, se abrazó fuerte de la escoba...

.-No puedo no puedo no puedo...- empezó a decir la chica con una vocecilla rara...

.-Vamos... Esta tarde será larga pero ni tu ni yo nos rendiremos tan rápido... Confío en que tu puedes hacerlo...

.-No, no puedo...

.-Ay vamos Herms! Que si pudiste hacer el ese encantamiento imposible a la siguiente clase de que lo enseñó McGonagall mientras que otros todavía no pueden... Que no puedas volar una escoba?

"Herms?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Efectivamente la tarde fue muy larga para los dos mas para Hermione, al día siguiente vería si todo eso daría frutos esperaba que si.  
Llegaron a la cena, ya quedaban muy pocos porque ya estaba terminando pero los dos se estaban muriendo de hambre así que entraron y cenaron para ir a dormir los dos despues de un día muy pesado...

Al día siguiente Hermione no se podía concentrar en las clases solo copiaba lo que decía el maestro pero no lo podía comprender... El día pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto pero ya eran las cuatro y no podía hacer que pasara el tiempo mas lento, sus manos temblaban, estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama cuando alguien llamó a la puerta...

.-Se puede?

.-Claro pasa...

.-Como estas?

.-Nerviosa?

.-No en serio? Bueno creo qeu ya debrías ir a campo, ya falta media hora y no creo que quieras llegar tarde cierto?

.-Ajam...

.-Te acompaño?

.-Bueno...- dijo con la voz demasiado cortada...

.-Pero antes te quiero prestar esto...- dijo el chico acercándole su escoba...

.-Tu escoba? Pero no podría...

.-Hazme el favor si?

.-Esta bien...- dijo la chica a regañadientes...- pero ya vamonos...

Cuando llegaron al campo estaban los tres integrantes del equipo platicando a gusto mientras esperaban a que llegaran los que iban a participar, ya habían vario allí, estaban los hermanos Creevey, Seamus, un par de gemelos que no conocía pero que le recordaron mucho a Fred y George "No creo que sean tan buenos golpeadores como Fred y George..." una niña pequeña de al parecer tercero y otros que no conocía pero se veían muy inseguros, Hermione se fue con Colin porque no quería quedarse sola allí...

.-Hola Hermione!

.-Hola Colin, hola Dennis...

.-Veniste a apoyarnos? O a hacer la prueba?

.-Voy a hacer la prueba...

.-Que? En serio que bueno!

Ella iba a empezar a platicar con ellos cuando una voz muy familiar hizo voltear su atención hacia el...

.-Hola, y bienvenidos, hoy será la prueba para completar nuestro equipo, nos faltan dos cazadores y los golpeadores así que por favor lo que vengan a los puestos de golpeadores de este lado y los cazadores del otro...

Los chicos obedecieron y Hermione se quedó sola con otros chicos que no conocía y con Seamus que estaba demasiado nervioso como para notarla... Los Creevey iban al otro tanto, cuando se percató de que tenía una mirada fija en ella, volteó y era Harry que la veía de manera divertida...

.-Bueno les doy cinco minutos a que calienten y esten listos...

Se acercó a Hermione y la habló con un tonito en su voz demasiado divertida...

.-Veniste a ver como juegan? A quien veniste a apoyar? o acaso buscas a Ginny? En ese caso aurita le llamo... De quien es esta maravillosa escoba? Uhm es el modelo que salio el mes antepasado no? la mas rápida hasta ahora no? De quien es? Te la encargó alguien que va a participar y fue al baño o que?

.-No Potter, vine a hacer la prueba como todos ellos que ves allí volando...

.-Jajajaja!

.-Te parece gracioso verdad? Que? no me crees capaz de hacerlo?

.-No... Por dos razones... Una, le tienes miedo a las alturas y dos, no sabes volar...

.-Se ve que no me conoces mas... Ya pasaron mas de cinco minutos no debería empezar la prueba ya?

.-Si, pero antes... Que buen cambio de imagen... Lo hiciste por Malfoy?

.-Pues si, fue por le que lo hice, no te gusta?

.-Este...

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa trunfadora al ver el nerviosismo de Harry, pero el al instante esquivó la pregunta...

.-Bueno que empiece la prueba quiero verte tratando de montar la escoba para empezar...

Sonó un silbato que llebaba al cuello y todos regresaron... Mientras que Hermione esbozaba una sonrisa al ver la cara de su ex novio... La prueba comenzó... Empezó checando a los golpeadores, a muchos los eliminaron a la primera pues apenas podían mantenerse en la escoba sin que les llegara una bludger... Al final solo quedaban los gemelos que había visto, habían sorprendido a Hermione iban en segundo, se llamaban Tom y Dan y jugaban bastante bien... Y los hermanos Creevey... Primero pasaron Dennis y Colin y les lanzaron cuatro bludgers, Dennis les pegó de lleno a las dos que iban hacia el pero Colin no tuvo la misma suerte, solo le pegó a la primera y la otra le hizo una finta y lo tiró de su escoba quedando colgado de una mano... Despues pasó a Tom y Dan los cuales lograron deshacerse de ellas de un solo golpe...

.-Bien nuestros nuevos golpeadores serán Tom y Dan... Retirense todos solo quiero quedarme con los que van a hacer la prueba para cazadores y con nuestros golpeadores...

Harry esperó a que todos se fueran y empezó la prueba...

.-Bien la prueba en la primera fase consistirá en que voy a dejar libres 2 bludgers y tienen que hacer el mayor numero de anotaciones con las quaffles que se les van pasando en5 minutos...A ver Seamus tu primero...

Hermione lo veía no creía que fuera bueno pero se defendia.  
Pasados los dos minutos Harry habló mientras anotaba algo en una libreta al igual que Ginny y Ron...

.-Bien 10 anotaciones... Ahora que pase... Lloyd...

El chico no era bueno... La lista bajaba eran en realidad pocos y eran menos los que habian hecho mas de 10 que era el numero base para pasar de fase... La mayoría fueron desechados en la primera parte... Solo faltaban dos jugadores una chica que se veía bastante nerviosa que tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas y que Hermione pudo notar cuando las separó estaban sudadas...

.-Bueno solo faltan dos... tu primero Natalie...

Seguro Harry la había dejado al final a propósito... "Tal vez creas que voy a ser tu bufón que te va a alegrar despues de un dia agotador pero ya veras"  
Hermione observaba a la chica era bastante buena, tenía reflejos rápidos que era algo que servia bastante...

.-Bastante bien, hasta ahora el numero mayor de anotaciones fueron 12... Bueno ahora veamos lo que nos tiene preparados Granger...

Hermione hizo su mayor esfuerzo en no hacer notar sus nervios y se puso a pensar en otras cosas.  
Empezó a correr su tiempo... Dio un brinquito y salió volando haciendo que el aire en su cara la relajase... Atrapaba una de las bolas lanzadas por magia mientras la bludgers la embestían pero con un giro de campana que le había enseñado Draco las esquivó a las dos logrando su primera notación.  
Harry notaba impresionado como Hermione sabía volar a la prefección y lanzaba fuerte, "posiblente por estar cargando tantos libros siempre" Volteó a ver a su amigo que observaba anonadado como Hermione volaba de manera excepcional.  
Pasaron loscinco minutos y Harry hizo sonar su silbato...

.-Mmm pasable... 15 anotaciones... Bueno pasemos a la siguiente fase, todos aquellos con menos de 10 anotaciones se pueden retirar...

Al final solo quedaron cuatro, solo cuatro... Hermione, Natalie, una chica llamada Nora y Seamus...

.-Esta es la ultima fase... Solo quedarán dos de ustedes esta fase será en parejas, nuestros golpeadores les lanzaran las bludgers mientras ustedes tratan de hacer el mayor numero de anotaciones con nuestro guardian en posición, tendrán 10 minutos ok?... Bien Natalie con Granger y Seamus con Nora...

Los primeros en pasar fueron Seamus y Nora no les fue muy bien porque una bludger le dio a Seamus en el estomago dejandolo sin aire pero hizo su esfuerzo al final hicieron 2 anotaciones.  
Era el turno de Hermione y Natalie.  
Las chicas hacian buena pareja, evitaban las bludgers con bastante agilidad y casi siempre Natalie le pasaba la pelota a Hermione para que ella anotara... Sonó el silbato de Harry...

.-Bastante bien 8 anotaciones pero esto es por jugadores no por equipos así que les avisaremos enunos instantes...

Harry, Ron y Ginny se reunieron para elegir a los mejores según su criterio...

.-Bien ya podemos eliminar a Seamus, será tu compañero Harry pero la verdad no esquiva las bludgers...

.-Bien pero quedan tres... Yo voto por Nora y Natalie...

.-Estas loco Harry?- dijo Ron- que acaso no has visto a Hermione? Ella juega mejor que Nora y la verdad hace buen equipo con Natalie que yo opino que debería entrar... Aparte hace muy buenas fintas, me logró sobrepasar con facilidad...

.-Yo opino lo mismo que Ron, Harry, no deberías dejar que lo personal se meta con algo que quieres hacer a nivel profesional...

.-Pero de verdad me hirió! Me amenazó por molestar a su noviecito...

.-Si Harry como digas... Son dos votos de tres, se quedan Natalie y Hermione... Las necesitamos para ganar la copa este año Harry!

.-Si? Pero yo soy el capitan y no quiero que entre ella...

.-Me parece que es lo justo lo que dice su amiga Sr. Potter, aparte su amiga tiene razon, no debe meter sus asuntos personales con los laborales entendió?

.-Oh... Pro profesora McGonagall...

.-El que sea capitan no le da derecho de hacer a un lado lo que es justo así que ellas dos se quedan...

.-Oh bueno...

Los chicos y profesora se separaron y dejó a Harry darles las noticias...

.-Bien ahora les pido a Nora y a Seamus que se retiren porque tenemos que hablar el equipo...

En la cara de Hermione se dibujó una sonrisa si no fuera por su profesora preferida Harry no la hubiera dejado entrar...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La chica llegó con escoba en mano con una gran sonrisa seguida de un joven de cara de fastidio que le seguia pero la chica había ignorado por completo cuando vio que Draco saia de su habitación al pasar frente a esta...

.-Y? Como te fue?

.-Ay Draco! Gracias por enseñarme!

.-Eso significa que entraste?

.-Si... Y todo gracias a ti!- dijo dandole un gran abrazo y un beso en el cachete haciendo que los dos chicos se pusieran tan rojos como un tomate y se separaran al instante...

.-Bueno, gracias... Fue mi amuleto de la suerte...

Draco tomó la escoba cerca de la mano de la chica rozando levemente su mano...

.-Pensé que no creías en esas cosas...

.-Digamos que han sido ciertas circunstancias que me han hecho creer en eso... Bueno sabes eres buen maestro...

.-O tal vez tu buena alumna...

.-O tal vez los dos... Gracias- dijo de nuevo dandole un corto beso en la mejilla antes de irse a su habitación pero antes de entrar...

.-Mañana a las siete y media aquí mismo vale? Hasta mañana...

Y cerró su puerta... Draco sintió una mirada y volteó a la parte de abajo vió a Harry sentado en el sillón al parecer había observado todo... Draco solo se limitó a mostrarle una sonrisa triunfadora y meterse a su habitación...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione se levantó a eso de las seis no quería ser la que llegaba despues así que tomó su ropa y se metió al baño de su habitación, tomó un baño relajante.  
Después de un rato tomó su ropa y se cambió rápido... Eran antes de las siete, salió de su habitación y confirmó que no había salido aún así que tomó uno de sus libros de lectura y se sentó en los sillones de abajo a esperar a su acompañante.  
Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho porque el llegó unos 5 minutos despues...

.-Veo que te has levantado temprano...

.-Veo que igual tu... Se me olvidó ayer felicitarte por haber entrado...

.-Ejem... Gracias pero fue gracias a ti...

.-A decir verdad lo haces bastante bien o por lo menos en la prueba así fue...

.-Cómo! Qué quieres decir con eso de 'en la prueba'? Acaso me viste? No se supone que la prueba era a puerta cerrada?

.-Hermione... Te olvidas de una cosa... Soy yo, para mi no hay limitaciones...

.-Pero como le hiciste?

.-Oh... Ya ves... Secreto... Me gustó mucho esa vuelta en campana que hiciste en la primera fase...

La chica se coloreó de un tono rojo en sus mejillas que se notó bastante a pesar del maquillaje que traía...

.-Gracias pero tu me lo enseñaste, yo solo lo puse en práctica...

.-Disculpame pero yo nunca te lo enseñé solo lo hice una vez pero no te dije como se hacía así que eso fue por tu cuenta... Creeras que estoy loco pero pude notar que tu estas hecha para eso, solo necesitabas una pequeña ayuda...

.-Si, estas loco...

.-Si tal vez... Bueno te parece si nos vamos ya a donde Dumbledore?

.-Claro, vamos...

.-Oye? No se supone que vamos a ir a una cámara de Gringotts?- dijo el rubio cuando iban caminando placidamente por los pasillos del castillo mientras que los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas que mostraban que aquel iba a ser un bonito dia...

.-Si porque?

.-Porque por lo que recuerdo la llave estaba en la caijta de donde sacaste la carta...

.-Y?

.-Pues que yo sepa no te volviste a colar en la habitación de Potter...

.-Me has estado vigilando acaso?

.-No...

.-Bueno ese es un secretito que me guardaré...

Cuando llegaron ante la gárgola Hermione recordó que no sabía la nueva contraseña pero esta cuando los vio dejó el paso libre a los chicos.  
Entraron al despacho porque la puerta estaba entre abierta pero no había nadie, así que decidieron esperar... Hermione se puso a ver un librero que tenía Dumbledore repleto de libros mientras que Draco se acerca al antigua ave que llacia sobre un palo en la parte de al lado del escritorio del director.  
"Que ave tan raquítica..." Penso en rubio mientras acercaba su mano para tocarle unas plumas que tenía en la cabeza, pero justo cuando iba a tocarle el ave se convirtió en una bola de fuego haciendo que el rubio se pusiera nervioso al pensar que había matado el ave del director...

.-Hermione?- dijo Draco con nerviosismo...

.-Si?

.-Creo que maté al avechucho del profesor...

.-Mmm no creo ve de nuevo...

Draco que nunca había visto a un fenix se asombró al ver aquel espectaculo de una pequeña ave saliendo de las cenizas...

.-Buenos dias señorita Lestrange- dijo el director viendo a Hermione y luego lanzandole una mirada a Draco que todavía estaba nervioso pero estaba recargado elegantemente en el escritorio del profesor, medio sentado...- Señor Malfoy

.-Buenos dias - contestaron los chicos al unisono...

.-Han llegado temprano, eso es bueno así nadie los vería entrar en mi despacho... Srta. Black puede acompañarme unos segundos?

.-Claro profesor...

.-Sr. Malfoy sientase como en su casa, compermiso...

Hermione empezó a caminar junto al profesor un poco extrañada...

.-Veo que eligió ir con el Sr. Malfoy... Confia usted en el?

.-Si...

.-Veo que confia bastante en el como para querer compartir esto con el... Y Harry?

El profesor se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación que habían entrado invitando a Hermione a sentarse...

.-Nos peleamos...

.-Pero porque?

.-Por sus malditos celos...

.-Si, lo suponía...

.-Perdone profesor que suponía?

.-Que usted andaba con el... Pero corren por los pasillos rumores de que usted se fue un poco de tacto con el...

.-Que quiere decir? Que se dice por los pasillos?

.-Pues se dice que usted lo amenazó porque el insultó al Sr. Malfoy y que le insultó y creo que andan diciendo hasta que tuvieron un duelo...- dijo el profesor con una voz divertida mientras sonreía de forma amigable...

.-Eso no es cierto! Yo no hice nada de eso!

.-Lo se, lo se, tranquila por eso quería hablar con usted... Quiero que me cuente que pasó en realidad...

Hermione le planteó toda la discución de manera general. El profesor la oia detalladamente hasta que terminó...

.-Ya veo el porque de su cambio fisico un tanto drástico...

.-Pero solo lo hice para que pudiera ver que la belleza no se deja llevar solo por las primeras apariencias...

.-Y mucha razón tiene... Bueno el Sr. Malfoy se ha de estar desesperando... Pero antes... Tome...

.-Esto para que?

.-Es que como ultimamente no he tenido tiempo libre y aprovechando que usted va a salir le quería pedir que me trajera una caja de ranas de chocolate y una de lengületas y una de...

Despues de que el profesor optó por escribirle en un pedazo de pergamino su lista de las cajas que queria de dulces fueron de nuevo hacia su despacho donde encontraron a Draco inmerso en un libro que tomó del librero...

.-Bueno creo que es hora de que se vayan para que puedan disfrutar de este dia... Son casi las 8 y media, tomen. dijo el profesor entregandole a Hermione una pulsera de semillas de girasol- este es su trasladador la salida está programada a las 8:30 am y los traerá de regreso a mi oficina a las 7 pm...

.-Tenemos todo el dia?

.-Si, para evitar las presiones... Bueno faltan... 30 segundos... tómense del brazo...

Los chicos dudaron pero al final Hermione tomó el brazo del chico...

.-Le encargo mucho lo de la lista pero mas lo primero de ella... La veo alrato...

Y los chicos desaparecieron sintiendo ambos un jalón en el ombligo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Una chica se levantó muy temprano para ir a buscar a un chico en específico.  
No sabía donde estaría pero el tenía una manía por levantarse temprano siempre así que fue al comedor para ver si ya estaba allí.  
Cuando entró se sorprendió pues el siempre estaba allí a esa hora y era raro que faltara a una comida, cuando se encontró con Harry...

.-Potter- escuchó Harry que le llamaba una chica con voz chillona, el chico volteó y la miró extrañado y un poco con odio...

.-No te ilusiones Potter que no te busco a ti... Has visto de casualidad a Draco?

.-Ehm... Si la verdad si...

.-Y? Donde está?

.-Ah... Se fue a quien sabe donde con Granger...

.-Con Granger? Y que hace con esa tipa?

.-La verdad no se...

.-Ni bonita es...

.-Lo se...

.-Lo se? Y a ti que te pasa Potter? A poco si son ciertos los rumores de que tu y la Granger terminaron en MUUY malos terminos?

.-Uyy veo que ya toda la escuela se enteró...

.-Entonces es cierto?

.-Si...

.-También es cierto que ten engañaba con Draco?

.-Eso, según ella y el no es cierto, y la verdad nunca los vi mas que platicando...

.-Entonces no...

.-Eso me gustaría creer... Bueno... no, la verdad ya no me importa...

.-Mmm que bien... Bueno y no sabes a donde fueron?

.-No, solo vi que salieron hace ya bastante rato de la sala...

.-Mmm bueno adiós Potter...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cuando aparecieron en el callejón ambos se tambalearon pero mantuvieron el equilibrio pues ambos seguian tomados del brazo, al notar esto Draco se sonrojó y se zafó del brazo de la chica, rompiendo el silencio que había reinado hacia unos segundos...

.-Y bueno? Vamos de una vez o prefieres esperar un rato?

.-Vamos- dijo Hermione con un tono de voz bastante segura...

Cuando llegaron al banco, Hermione se adelantó unos pasos para poder hablar con el duende de la recepción el cual le vio de manera extraña en el momento en que Hermione le dio el numero de la camara... Pasados unos segundos llegó el otro duende para llevarlos a los carros que los llevaban por debajo de las calles de Londres...

.-Camara 665...

Hermione bajó con las piernas temblando de nervios seguida de Draco que maldecía sin parar pues odiaba ese transporte por eso mandaba a algun criado por el dinero y evitaba atoda costa tener que bajar...

.-Llave...

Hermione le tendió la llave y el duende abrió la gran puerta de metal haciendo que Hermione e incluso Draco se quedaran anonadados ante aquel panorama... La camara estaba totalmente acorazada de miles tal vez incluso de millones de galeones y unos cuantos sickles. Un instante de asombro y Hermione pudo notar unos 15 sobres apilados en una esquina de la camara. Hermione tomó uno de ellos y sacó unos pergaminos que mostraban varias propiedades a nombre de 'Hermione Lestrange'. Le hizo una seña a Draco para que se acercara y checara los documentos...

.-Son oficiales?

Draco los observó por un momento con mucho detalle de arriba a abajo...

.-Si, y vaya bastante bien... Esta propiedad pensé que estaba abandonada, solo hay sirvientes allí...

.-Sirvientes? Supngo que ha de estar abandonada... Y como es? Donde está?

.-Es bastante bonita, tu madre tenía muy buen gusto y donde está... No se no creo que te agrade mucho...

.-Ay que tiene de malo... Dime...

.-Bueno... Está casi justo detras de mi casa solo que en medio de las dos está un bosque...

.-Porque no me iba a agradar?

.-Ehm porque está cerca de mi casa?

.-Pero eso es bueno no? Nos podríasmos seguir viendo...

.-Si sería muy bueno... Qué es eso?- dijo Draco señalando una puerta al fonde de la camara...

.-Tome -dijo el duende a Hermione dandole su llave, introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta con facilidad.  
Dentro había todavía mas y mas montones de galeones, pero sobre unas pilas que estaban entrando había una carta para Hermione esta la tomó y la guardó dentro de la capa que traía. Pero hubo algo mas que llamó su atención...

* * *

Porfavor... Se los suplico dejen reviews... Necesito saber que es lo que piensan de estos capitulos siento que ya me estoy saliendo mucho del tema... que les pareció? Les gustó? No les gustó? Que?  
Bueno ahora quiero contestar unos reviews que me dejaron... Y... Ay que lindo... Unos que acabo de ver en el correo... Bueno veamos...

**Potter5:** A ver... No se como explicarlo porque la verdad no entiendo muy bien mi mente medio loca a veces pero lo intentaré... Hermione no es mala en relaidad y fue por mera amenaza lo que la obligó a hacer eso pero despues de lo que le dijo Voldemort sobre lo de que se concentrara... Empezó a sentir y a ser al igual que su madre... Su madre como lo explicó Sirius en su carta no es del todo mala... Así se volvio Hermy tiene como que momentos en los que está en trnace pero no hay de que preocuparse que entre ella, Harry y sus problemas personales se solucionaran todos... Y bueno con respecto a lo de Draco... Bueno ya lo había confirmado segun yo... Y bueno si me gusta la pareja de Hermy&Draco pero a todos los amantes de la pareja H&H no hay de que preocuparse... Creo que con eso contesto tus preguntas pero si tienes mas no dudes en escribirme... Te cuidas chaito...

**Maria duff: **Bueno se que no he escrito practicamente nada de la pareja G&B pero no os preocupeis que como ya tengo unos capitulos adelantados allí si tengo partes sobre ellos, espero sigas leyendo mi fic...

Y bueno tengo los de ustedes mis queridas **Luna crispy **y **Monolliza **pero aurita no los puedo contestar porque se me acaba el tiempo y ps no tengo dinero pero en el siguiente cap les contesto... Solo necesito reviews para saber que es lo que opinan todos acerca del fic y de estos ultimos capitulos para ver si subo estos capitulos que tengo ya hechos o reescribirlos... Bueno espero les guste mi historia y de verdad deseo que sigan leyendola... Bueno yo me despido y hasta el proximo capitulo...  
Chao...

**Porfavor dejen reviews...:S**


	13. Poderes Nuevos II

Hooolaaa yo aquí de nuevo subiendo este capitulo... Y buenoo ya saben... Las contestaciones a los reviews al final... Y los dejo con este cap 13...

* * *

Cap. 13 Poderes nuevos II

Hubo algo mas que llamó particularmente su atención.  
En el piso vio tirado un collar muy fino de oro que tenía por dije un corazón de tamaño regular con una 'H' en el centro rodeada de ramas grabados en la parte de enfrente. Hermione lo inspeccionó un segundo y descubrió un pequeñísimo broche, lo presionó y abrió, no era como los normales que se abrian hacia un lado sino hacia abajo quedando las dos partes unidas por la punta; encontró dentro una foto pequeña de su madre, le estaba sonriendo. Realmente era hermosa. Se fijó que tenía para poner dos fotos y solo estaba la de su madre... "El otro espacio lo llenaré con alguien que sea especial..." se lo iba a poner, pasó su manos para atras pero las de Draco las retuvieron. La chica comprendió al instante y soltó los dos extremos de la cadena... A Draco le temblaban las manos pero al fin le logró poner el collar, ella le volteó a ver y le dijo un leve "gracias.  
Pero fue como una ráfaga de aire que sintió en todo su cuerpo, se sentía de un momento a otro diferente pero no solo mentalmente sino también fisicamente...

.-Vaya... En realidad te pareces mucho a ella...

.-A quien? Que quieres decir?

.-A tu madre...- Draco hizo aparecer un espejo y se lo tendió a Hermione que ahogó un gritillo cuando se asomó al espejo y ya no estaba la Hermione Granger sino la nueva Hermione, Hermione Lestrange.  
Tenía el cabello obscuro, negro, lacio hasta por debajo de los hombros y de arriba de la cintura. Su piel era blanca de un tono pálido pero no tanto como el de Draco. Tenía unos labios bien delineados y muy sensuales, unas cejas que que hacían que sus ojos se vieran bastante despreocupados e incalculablemente frios de un color...

.-Violeta!- dijo Hermione un poco alterada por eso...

.-No son violeta... Son mas como morado obscuro...

Sus ojos efectivamente eran de un tono morado obscuro que resaltaban bastante con el cabello y la piel...

.-Ou me veo pésima...

.-Ay no es cierto, es solo que nunca te habías visto así, te ves bien...

.-Pero no se, es tan... extraño... Crees que me veo bien?

.-Si, bastante y esos ojos, me agradan su color...

La chica se sonrojó y se dispusieron a salir no sin que antes Hermione tomara una muuuy buena cantidad de galeones, al hacer el retiro ni se notó que se hubiera retirado nada.  
Salieron y Hermione prefirió quedarse un rato con ese aspecto para que se acostumbrara un poco... Hermione no sabía que hacer con tanto dinero así que lo primero que se lo ocurrió fue a ver los libros... Compró una torre de libros por lo menos unos 15, el encargado le agradeció su compra y le regaló un portafolio cafe de piel (se los daban a los que compraban un minimo específico,) en donde podría guardar todos sus libros, Draco le hizo el hechizo que ella había ocupado cuando fueron a comprar los libros al inicio del curso... Salieron y fueron de una vez a la tienda de dulces por todo lo que le había encargado Dumbledore, si que era bastante, le pagó al la mujer de la tienda y se fueron a sentar un rato en una banca a acomodar todo en el portafolio...

.-Demonios, no pude encontrar los libros que buscaba...

.-Le preguntaste al encargado si los tenía?

.-No...

.-Que libros eran...

.-No le pregunté al encargado porque me iba a empezar a interrogar... - al ver la cara extrañada de Draco agrego en un susurro...- eran unos de magia negra y magia antigua y los he buscado en la biblioteca pero tampoco los tienen...

.-Para que los quieres?

.-Solo para leer y aprender un poco mas de todo...

.-No te creo...

.-Ay bueno...

Hermione se hizo la molesta porque sabía que Draco conocía lugares donde podría encontrarlos.  
Draco si pensó que se había molestado...

.-Conozco un lugar...

.-... Me llevarías?

.-Vamos...

Hermione seguió un rato a Draco hasta que llegaron a la entrada del callejón Knockturn, y se introdujeron a el, en ese instnte Draco se puso la capucha de manera que le cubría toda la cara, sintió la mirada de Hermione sobre el...

.-No me gustaría que ahora que ya está libre mi padre alguien le dijea que me ha visto por aca... Tu no te preocupes en cubrirte que nadie te conoce...

Caminaron un buen tramo hasta que llegaron a una tienga que tenía un letrero enorme tallado en madera con una figura enorme de estilo gótica...

.-Moste leibos?

.-No te separes de mi...

Entraron y era prácticamente igual que a la que compraban sus libros de la escuela solo que la mayoría tenían pastas negras y todo estaba muy lugubre allí...

.-Buenos dias, en que puedo ayudarlos- preguntó una voz grave muy cortante...

.-Ah Señor Hoisten veo que sigue trabajando aqui...

.-Y aquí seguiré hasta que muera Señor...

.-Malfoy...- Draco se quitó la capucha...

.-Oh! Mi buen señor joven Malfoy y Señorita...

Hermione iba a contestar pero Draco se adelantó...

.-Lestrange...

.-Oh es un placer... Bien en que puedo ayudarlos- dijo ya pero con un tono mas amable...

.-Bueno queríamos que nos llevara a la sección 66 O-A

.-Bien, acompañenme...

Avanzaron por unos pasillos hasta llegar a unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia abajo...

.-Bueno usted ya sabe donde es, los dejo para que puedan buscar a gusto lo que quieren...

Draco le susurró algo al oido a Hermione para que solo ella pudiera oir, asintió con la cabeza y empezó a bajar las escaleras, Draco cuando vio que ya se había perdido en la obscuridad habló...

.-Señor Hoisten ha visto en algun momento vagar a mi padre por estas calles?

.-Si mi joven señor, lo vi ayer...

.-Mmm y ha donde ha ido no sabe?

.-Si ha entrado varias veces a Borgin y Burkes, al parecer había estado esperando algo y por eso había ido pero fue ayer justo cuando salio con algo de allí, no se que era, lo llevaba envuelto...

.-Y nada mas?

.-No, también pasó aquí por el libro de Moste Potente Potions...

.-No le dijo para que en específico?

.-No, ya sabe como es su padre nunca se pasa de lengua ni un tantito...

.-Bueno, gracias por su información... Y otra cosa... Si viene de nuevo, no le vaya a decir que vine si?

.-Entendido Señor Malfoy hijo...

.-Bien otra cosa... Le pido que trate con muchísimo respeto a la joven que viene conmigo eh?

.-Perdone mi intromición pero de casualidad es la hija de la Señorita Lorana, que en paz descanse, que se anduvo rumoreando que tuvo hace 16 años?

.-Eso, no te incumbe pero recuerda algo... Respeto ok?

.-Si señor...

Draco bajó las escaleras silenciosamente como lo hacía siempre, pudo ver a Hermione sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el piso con unos pocos libros apilados a su lado derecho y con otro sobre sus piernas mientras leia otro con el seño fruncido, Draco se acercó sin hacer ruido, Hermione no le vio ni oyo y Draco solo le quería dar un pequeño susto cuando estaba justo dretás de ella, mientras seguía inmersa en el libro...

.-No crees que eso es un poco infantil Draco?- dijo Hermione en tono un tanto burlón...

.-Como sabias que estaba aquí?

.-... La verdad no lo se... Entonces... Bueno mas bien lo sentí...

.-Crees que sea el comienzo de un nuevo poder?

.-Puede...

Draco se puso de cunclillas junto a la chica y observó los libros que había apartado...

.-Estos son los que buscabas?

.-Si pero aún no encuentro dos... Me esperas un segundo aqui? Ahora vengo...

La chica subió las escaleras perdiendose de nuevo en las sombras mientras Draco se quedaba viendo todos los libros que había escogido Hermione...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Iba caminando muy despacio por los estantes y repisas llenas de libros, inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando se topó con alguien...

.-Oh Zabinni, lo siento...

Y siguió caminando pero el chico la tomó del brazo...

.-Weasley, que tienes?

.-Ehm nada porque?

.-Te noto muy rara, en que piensas...

.-Uhm en nada importante... Deberes...

.-Oh bueno, en ese caso ya me voy adiós Ginny...

La chica se puso de un tono muy rojo hasta las orejas con esa pequeña platica que había tenido con el chico...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era bastante tarde, la cena ya había pasado y Ginny se había ido temprano mientras seguía sola caminando por los pasillos, cuando se cansó y se sentó en el suelo un rato pero escuchó unos sollozos en el pasillo.  
Ginny se paró al instante de donde estaba y empezó a buscar a la persona que estaba al parecer llorando.  
Cuando vió una figura de alguien sentado agarrado de las rodillas juntas con el pecho, Ginny se acercó con cautela pero el chico oyó los pasos de alguien y al instante se calló.  
Ginny se acercó mas a el y habló...

.-Que sucede Blasie?

.-No deberias estar aquí...

.-Soy libre de estar donde quiera... Que te sucede...

.-Nada estoy bien...

.-A ver veme a los ojos y dimelo...

Pero el chico no movía su cabeza de entre sus piernas, no quería que nadie lo viera así... Era un chico y era de Slytherin no debería estar así y mas aún mortífago.  
Se secó los ojos por lo bajo y levantó su cabeza.  
Ginny pudo notar a pesar de la obscuridad que tenia los ojos hinchados...

.-Que sucedio?

.-Na nada...

.-Y dicen que las mujeres somos mas orgullosas?

Zabinni esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de la pelirroja, el lo sabía y era verdad...

.-...

.-Dime que sucede... Te juro que no le diré a nadie y menos a ningun Slytherin si eso es lo que te preocupa...

.-Me engañó...

.-Quien?

.-Dayane...

.-Esa maldita, Que no ha causado ya bastantes problemas? Y como lo supiste?

.-Ella me lo dijo... Antes de cortarme...

El chico dejó escurrir unas lágrimas en silencio que la chica notó... Ella le abrazó de manera fraternar tratando de reconfortarlo, mientras el se perdia en su hombro correspondiendole al abrazo...

.-Y con quien fue?

.-Con ese bruto de Both...

.-Y a ese que le vio?

.-No lo se...

.-Tu no te preocupes... Eso solo te ayudó a hacerte mas fuerte y ver que ella no valía la pena... Vamos! Levanta la cara... No dejes que ella obtenga lo que quiere... Por eso te lo dijo, quiere verte sufrir.  
La chica le tomó de la barbilla dulcemente y le levantó la cara con cuidado... El la levantó...

.-Porque estas aqui?

.-Porque te quiero acompañar...

.-Gracias...

.-Ejem... Claro... Si necesitas ayuda... Buscame...

.-Bueno creo que tienes razón... No debo darle el gusto...

.-Exacto...

.-Voy a demostrarle que conmigo no se juega... Bien, gracias Ginny- El chico le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento y se paró de lugar para irse y desaparecer en la obscuridad de los pasillos dejando a una Ginny con el corazón casi saliendose...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Si, que se le ofrece señorita Lestrange?

.-Mire quiero saber si tiene estos dos libros...

Hermione le tendió un pequeño pedazo de pergamino, el señor Hoisten y este al leerlo le vio de manera extrañada...

.-Usted si es la hija de Lorana cierto?

.-Tiene los libros o no?- dijo la chica para evadir la pregunta de una forma muy cortante...

.-Si, venga conmigo porfavor...

El señor lo llevó para la parte de atras de la tienda hasta que llegaron a un espejo que estaba pegado a la pared...

.-Pase por favor...

Hermione como si tuvier conocimiento de eso y ya hubiera pasado por ese lugar un millon de vees, se metió al espejo, salió a una habitación de aspecto mohoso con solo un mueble para libros y un cofre al fondo del pequeño cuarto, el señor Hoisten se adelantó unos pasos hasta el cofre sacó la llave que tenía atada a su cuello y abrió el cofre... Sacó unos libros que dejó a un lado y luego sacó dos libros, uno era un grueso volumen de tapa cafe con letras doradas y el otro un libro pequeño comparado con el otro, de unos 20 cm de largo y con minimo unas 300 paginas... El hombre le entregó los libros, Hermione los ojeó un segundo y le dijo que se los detuviera mientras iba por los otros que había apartado...

Hermione bajó con elegancia las escaleras sin hacer ruido y pudo ver a Draco viendo un libro de todos las pociones para envenenar al instante. Hermione se paró detras de el y al parecer no notaba su precencia así que se asomó por su hombro para ver que estaba leyendo el chico tan entretenido...

.-Vaya, pociones para envenenar espero no las vayas a probar en mi...- dijo Hermione muy cerca de su oido haciendo que el chico pegara un brinco...

.-Me asustaste...

.-Ya me di cuenta... Nos vamos?

.-Claro...

.-No vas a llevar ese libro? - dijo Hermione al ver que estaba guardando el libro que estaba leyendo...

.-No, es que no saque dinero de la camara y este tipo nunca me ha querido cobrar a mi cuenta...

.-A ver damelo...

.-No...

.-No te estoy preguntando... Accio Potem Potions

El libro cayó en sus manos... Y se agachó para tomar los libros que había dejado apartados...

Llegaron de nuevo con el señor y Hermione pagó todos los libros y el señor le entregó los dos que le había encargado...

.-Gracias Sr. Hoisten...

Draco se puso la capa para salir y se encaminaron hacia la salida...

.-Que son esos dos libros que te dio el tipo ese?

.-Algo...

.-No me vas a decir?

.-Cuando llegue el momento...

Salieron de allí y se fueron a sentar a un café pidieron un cafe para cada uno y se pusieron a platicar sobre algunas estrategias de quidditch, cuando el rubio se paró de su lugar...

.-Espera unos minutos quieres? Ahora vulevo...

.-Bueno pero no te tardes...

El rubio se fue caminando para el gran callejón desapareciendo entre la multitud que iba apareciendo.  
Hermione sacó uno de los libros que había comprado en Flourish y Blotts y se puso a leer facinada historias de Morgana y otros magos y brjas importantes... Estaba terminando el ultimo renglón del capitulo y se disponía a empezar el siguiente cuando llegó Draco...

.-Ya...

.-A donde fuiste?

.-Por ahi...

.-Mmm, bueno vamos a comprar un poco de pergamino vale?

.-Claro...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se la pasaron viendo muchas cosas por todo el callejón, Hermione estaba facinada pues nunca había tenido tiempo para ver tantas cosas, hasta que llegaron a una parte donde había una estética en la segunda planta de una sucursal de Tunicas para Cualquier Ocación de la señora Malkin se metió allí y jaló a Draco...

.-Que hacemos aquí Hermione?

.-Bueno, cambiar un poco mi nueva apariencia...- al ver la cara del chico que no comprendía aclaró...- Bueno mi apariencia de Granger ya la cambié un poco no? Ahora quiero cambiar un poco la apariencia Lestrange ok?

.-Pero asi te ves bien...

.-Oh en ese caso veremos si se puede mejorar... Ahora... Puedes quedarte aquí y perdir unas tunicas para que me pruebe en lo que bajo?

.-Cuantas?

.-Tres de uso diario de los colores que quieras y que me pidas dos vestidos para fiestas, reuniones o como sea estas de los colores que creas que vienen con Granger y con Lestrange ok?

El chico solo afirmó y se sentó a esperar pues la encargada estaba un poco ocupada con unas señoras un poco rellenitas que insistian en ponerse una talla mas chica porque decian que esa era su talla mientras la encargada les decia que se probaran una talla mas grande...

.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Hermione bajó Draco la observó y se veía todavía mejor... Ya no tenía ese tono tan pálido, le habían dejado el blanco de la piel pero sin palidez, su cabello se lo habían cortado un poco de forma grafilado y en sus ojos había una sombra muy tenue de color negro haciendo todavía mas profundos esos ojos violetas...

.-Y que dices? Se pudo mejorar?- dijo Hermione en lo que Draco dejaba su libro en el sillon...

.-A e Mmm bue s a...

.-Eh?

.-Mmm opino que te ves mmm bien- dijo tratando de guardar su nerviosismo al esconderse de nuevo en el libro fingiendo que leia muy interesado algo...

.-Bueno pero el que estes 'leyendo' el libro alreves me dice que me veo mas que bien...

.-Ejem...- El chico se puso muy rojo...

.-Bueno tienes las tunicas?

.-Toma

Draco le tendió unas tunicas de diferentes colores...

.-Bueno espera aqui no me tardo quieres?

.-aja...

Cuando la chica se fue Draco tomó su libro de nuevo y vio efectivamente que cuando había bajado Hermione había tomado el libro alrevez, lo volteó y siguió leyendo no tardó mucho esperando cuando vio que Hermione se acercaba a pagar lo que había escogido, se acercó a Draco y le dijo...

.-Vaya tienes muy buen gusto y como sabias mi talla?

.-Mmm lo adiviné...

Estuvieron otro rato viendo por todas las tiendas hasta que Hermione juntó el valor para preguntarle algo que tenía tiempo rondando por su mente desde el primer dia de clases...

.-Draco...Que es de ti Merlina Malfoy?

Draco se tensó un poco por la pregunta no esperaba que ella le preguntara eso...

.-Es... es... Bueno es, bueno era mi hermana...

.-Como que era?

.-Cuando apenas tenía unos 7 años yo iba ya en cuarto, ella se 'rebeló' por decirse así a la familia completa, a tan corta edad ella ya entendía que todos nosotros eramos malos y aliados de Voldemort pero ella no quería ser así, desde muy niña pedía a su niñera que la llevara a jugar con niños muggles, la niñera decia que la llevaba al bosque a dar una vuelta cuando en realidad se iba a los parques muggles... Nunca dio la menor señal de magia, así que pensaron sería una squib trataron de meterle la magia pero al parecer no había nada de magia en ella... Ella seguia con sus continuas insistencias de irse de esa casa para vivir con muggles porque decia que por lo menos ellos si tenían sentimientos pero por alguna razón mi padre no la dejaba ir, nunca me quiso decir porque... Cuando cumplió los 9 años mi padre la corrió de la casa cuando llevó a muchos amigos de ella muggles, les borró a los chicos la memoria y la corrió a ella como a su niñera, nunca fue puesta en adopción por lo que quedó con el apellido Malfoy, pero según creí yo mi padre ya le había cambiado el apellido pero ya no se nada de mi familia...

.-Tu la querías?

.-No, como yo me inculque con la idea que me daban mis padres de los muggles e hijos de ellos los detestaba, a ella la odiaba al igual que toda mi familia lo hacia...

Despues de eso se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas y asi se les fue un rato, ya eran casi las seis y media y ellos seguían platicando cuando Draco recordó algo que quería comprar... ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

.-Me esperas de nuevo? Tengo que comprar algo que olvidé... No me tardo...

.-Ok...

Hermione sacó de inmediato la carta, la curiosidad le estaba matando... La abrió con cuidado y empezó a leer de una caligrafía que se notaba era de mujer, tenía bonita letra...

Hola Hermione...

Supongo que ya leiste la carta que dejó Sirius así que solo voy a explicar algunas cosas... No te voy a mentir, de verdad que yo era mortífaga por que quería y hay cosas que no le dije a Sirius porque no podía el de verdad me quería... Se que puede ser muy duro pero no te puedo mentir... Te engendré porque sabía que teniendo una hija serías la elegida para pasar al trono del mal, yo quería que eso pasara, que tu fueras esa que reinara pues solo yo puedo tener comparación con Voldemort, el me instruía de manera personal algo que apuesto no ha hecho nunca, y lo hizo porque sabía que yo tenía algunas actitudes que tenía el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, eso me hacía especial pero cuando te tuve me arrepentí de haberte entregado desde antes que nacieras al mismo Voldemort por hacer algo sin tu concentimiento así que te entregué a Sirius y el a Dumbledore entregandote a unos muggles... Ahora yo estoy escondida y no se nada de ti, Voldemort de seguro me ha de estar buscando para que te entregue pero no lo voy a hacer, eso ya será tu decición cuando crescas y seguro me matará cuando sepa que no te tengo... La verdad me gustaría que siguieras con lo que yo empecé y tanto trabajé con el pero eso es decición tuya...

En la camara hay un dije que mandé a hacer para ti el dia que naciste pero nunca te lo entregué, espero lo tomes como un pequeño regalo por parte mia junto con todo mi dinero y propiedades, si ya las viste te preguntaras porque tantas... Necesitaba estar cambiando por las misiones que me encomendab el señor... Puedes vender las que quieras si quieres todas, pero si te quiero pedir un favor... No vendas la que esta detrás de la que era o es no se la residencia de los Malfoy... Esa tiene muchos recuerdos mios y me gustaria que pasara por generaciones... También te pido que, el dije tiene espacio para dos fotos, no le pongas la de tu padre, ponle la de alguien que sea especial para ti...

Bueno ya me tengo que ir... Te estaré cuidando... Me encantan tus ojos, son iguales a los mios... Te cuidas... Adios...

Atte: Lora L.

PD: Creo que tu padre te explicó sobre tu cambio fisico pero por si no... Este lo puedes hacer cuando quieras pero el primero será cuando te pongas el dije, se desactivará la defensa que tienes en el cuerpo para evitar que cuando eras pequeña te cambiaras... De esa vez las siguientes solo recuerda como eres de la otra forma y al instante cambiarás...

PD: En la carta de tu padre (Claro sin que el lo supiera) hice un hechizo para que cuando la abrieras tu especialmente se empezaran a manifestar poderes, unos que yo poseía y otros que me pasó el mismo señor, o sea te pasé todos mis poderes, pero la mayoría son mios, nunca supe como los empecé a minifestar pero espero te sean utiles.  
Los que se presentarán o empezaron a manifestarse el hecho de que toques a alguien puedes sentir en ti lo que esta persona siente al instante y si lo entrenas puedes llegar a ver imagenes en sus mentes sin la necesidad de varita, es muy util pues nadie siente siquiera que tratas de meterte en sus mentes.  
.Puedes hacer que las cosas exploten, ya sea un vidrio hasta algun objeto de metal y lugares grandes si logras entrenar bien este poder.  
.Si alguien que no deseas te toque, cuando te enojas, si esta persona te toca la piel al instante empezará a sentir como se quema... Cuidado con este, me costó mucho controlarlo es muy dificil hacerlo.  
.Puedes crear fuego en tus manos, hacer bolas de fuego... Este me encantaba era muy bonito para mi ver como el fuega llacía en mi mano sin quemarme... .Puedes prenderle fuego a algo con solo verlo, es eso que he escuchado le llaman piroquinésis... Puedes prender desde una fogata hasta incendiar un bosque completo.  
.Se puede decir que tienes el poder completo para controlar el fuego... O sea que si en alguna situación te encuntras en medio de algo que se incendia las llamas no te tocan, algo así como hacian las brujas de antes, solo que esto es poder completo y sin la necesidad de una varita...

Hermione no podía creerlo, poder total sobre el fuego... Pero siguió leyendo...

.Puedes hacer algo que solo ha logrado el mismo Voldemort y el hijo de un compañero mio, mi compañero Lucius, tenía un hijo llamado Draco, le puso justo ese nombre porque de una manera extraña puede hacerlo, tampoco se como haberiguaron tan rápido que podía hacerlo era un recien nacido apenas, supongo que fue como suerte o yo que se... Tanto él como tú pueden controlar dragones, es algo que nadie puede hacer, segun todo el mundo magico es imposible pero creelo, si puedes y de seguro demasiado bien.  
.Puedes presentir la energia de los magos y de vampiros pero nada mas, nunca entendí este poder pero si tenía a alguien al lado mio por mas silencioso que fuera podía sentir su poder.  
.Y hay un poder medio extraño que bueno es muy util pero no se como... explicarlo... A ver espero tener un poco de tacto... Cuando tienes tu primera noche de 'romance', ya sabes atracción humana, eso... si es con aquella persona que amas podrás comunicarte con el por telepatía desde el dia siguiente de... tu sabes no? Bueno puedes platicar con el por ejemplo si estas en una reunión muy aburrida o algo así pero no te creas sirve para muchisimas mas cosas.  
.Y tienes poder fisico ilimitado, sin necesidad de ejercicio ni nada, en caso de estar desarmada es extremadamnete util...

Bueno esos son de los que me acuerdo espero que conozcas otros nuevos dentro de ti... Te quiero...

Hermione dobló la carta de nuevo con cuidado meditando sobre lo que acababa de leer, tendría en serio poder total sobre el fuego y dragones?

.-Ay! Dragones... Draco donde estará, faltan 7 minutos para que se active el traladador...

Hermione esperó otros cinco minutos, no le veía rastro, apenas empezaba a caer la noche, todavía había luz.  
Se empezó a poner nerviosa, empezó a buscar el trasladador para por lo menos si no llegaba aventarlo y buscar otra forma de llegar, pero sola no se iba... 10 segundos.  
9 Ay ay.  
8 No le habrá pasado nada?  
7 Donde estás?  
6

.-Ay allí estas! Donde estabas, faltan 5 segundos...

Draco llegó un poco apurado cuando faltaban 2 segundos y la tomó suavemente de la cintura y sintiendo ambos el jalón en el ombligo de nuevo desaparecieron...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pansy estaba tumbada en su cama, con las cortinas de dosel negro cerradas, para que nadie la molestara mientras que en su mente se arremolinaban las cosas que estaban pasando, había terminado apenas una relación que tenía con un chico de su casa por estar pensando en una persona... Odiaba eso... Nunca había durado con nadie por miedo a que pasara eso y a todos lo que había tenido como novios los había engañado.  
Era la hora de la cena, así que salió de su habitación para ir allí comer algo y ver si ya había llegado Draco para poder hablar con el...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Volaban miles de colores a su alrededor, cuando sintieron de nuevo piso firme y de nuevo igual que la vez pasada se tambalearon un poco... Dumbledore los vio cuando llegaron y como llegaron, Draco la seguía tomando de la cintura a pesar de que ya habían llegado...

.-Como les fue Srta. Black? Sr. Malfoy?

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que seguian abrazados y Draco al instante la soltó de la cintura...

.-Ehm bien profesor...

.-Bueno, si me hizo el favor señorita?

.-Si...

.-Bueno Sr. Malfoy si desea esperar unos momentos a su compañera... Ahora vuelve... Venga Srta...

Hermione lo acompañó de nuevo a lugar donde habían platicado antes, Hermione le regresó exacto lo que le había dado el profesor para que comprase sus dulces y les quitó el hechizo al sacar muchas cajas de su portafolio...

.-Tome- dijo al darle el dinero...- Le regreso el favor por haberme dejado ir prfesor...

.-Ay estos niños...

.-Bueno es todo profesor?

.-Si, pero... un consejo... Creo que debería dejarlo entrar en usted...

.-A que se refiere con eso?

.-Solo en el corazón encontrarás la razón...

"Donde he escuchado eso antes?"

.-Bueno creo que tal vez tengan hambre, deberían ir a la cena apenas va empezando...

Hermione iba dando unos pasos hacia la salida cuando el prefosor la retuvo de nuevo...

.-Sabe? Creo que sería conveniente que cambiara de aspecto...

.-Eh?

.-Bueno eso si usted piensa lo mismo... Bueno, me retiro... Buenas noches Srta...

Y Dumbledore subió unas escaleras que estaban al fondo.  
Hermione se fue hacia el despacho de Dumbledore donde estaba Draco esperandola...

.-Nos vamos?

.-Claro...

.-Oye? No crees que sería mejor que tu... cambiaras de aspecto?

.-Tu también? Que quieres decir?

.-Estas todavía con esos ojos 'violetas'...

.-Oh! cierto... A ver... como era?

Hermione trató de recordar lo que decía la carta... Y de momento empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y de nuevo se sintió diferente...

.-Bueno así esta mejor...

.-Ahora si nos vamos?

Hermione entró en el gran comedor al mismo tiempo que Draco, ya no habían muchos alumnos pero todavía habían suficientes como para que se escuchara una gran masa de murmullos que corrian por todas las casas al ver que entraban casi tomados de la mano... No había ningun profesor posiblemente ya se habían ido a dormir.  
Hermione se fue hacia el otro extremo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde vió como Harry, Ron y Dayane la veían despectivamente y le volteaban la cara para seguir platicando muy animadamente... Ahora estaba sola, la unica que le hablaba porque le tenía confianza y creía en ella y no estaba.  
Draco vio claramente como los que se decian ser sus amigos le volteaban la cara y ella se sentaba sola en la mesa alejada de los pocos que quedaban... Se iba a parar para sentarse con ella pero una voz diciendo su nombre le llamaba a gritos, Draco no volteaba, seguía viendo como Hermione se acongojaba en su asiento mientras escuchaba comentarios hirientes por parte de sus 'amigos'...

.-Draco! Donde has estado! Te estuve buscando todo el dia...

.-Pansy... Ahora no... quieres?- dijo el chico en un tono claramente molesto...

.-AY Draco! Que ya no cuento! Ven, no es mucho tiempo el que te voy a robar...

.-Ay demonios... Pero que sea rápido quieres?

Pansy jaló a Draco fuera del comedor mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor solo se escuchaban voces demasiado altas como para ser un tono normal de voz...

.-No entiendo como puede haber personas tan arrastradas...- decía Dayane viendo a Hermione

.-Si ni yo... Oye Harry? Tu crees que se puede confiar en cualquier persona?

.-En serio creen que no me engaño?

.-Yo no lo creo...

.-Yo menos, no se yo creo que nos quiere tomar por tontos pero veo que aquí la tonta es otra...

.-Si, de eso ya me había dado cuenta, perdón Dai por no haberte hecho caso sobre lo que me decías de ella...

.-No importa cuando ibas a creer que la que se suponía tu mejor amiga te amenazara por haberle dicho una simple cosa a su amante?

Hermione ya no aguantaba mas se sentía a punto de explotar, tenía ganas de sacar todos esos poderes que tenía y hecharselos todos juntos... Trató de ignorarlos pero sus voces era como taladros que perforaban su cabeza...

.-Harry, yo se a quien era al que le quería sacar informacion...

.-Ah si? A quien?

.-A ti, pero no se muy bien sobre que...

"Potter como siempre no se puede guardar las cosas para el solito..."

.-Veo que no se puede confiar en las sangre sucias...

Esa frase fue la que hizo explotar a Hermione por completo, cuando se iba ella a imaginar que el chico que la trató de defender de Draco en segundo porque le había dicho así fuera el mismo que la llamara en ese momento sangre sucia... No sabía de lo que hablaba.  
Hermione se paró de golpe haciendo que algunos de los pocos que observaban lo que pasaba en la mesa de Gryffindor se sobresaltaran...

.-Ronnie? No puedes callar tu boquita de una vez y dejar de hablar de lo que no sabes- dijo Hermione con la cara en penumbras volteando al suelo...

.-Ahora se que solo te juntabas con nosotros para sacar provecho...

Hermione rio irónicamente...

.-Provecho?- dijo con una voz muy fria, todas las mesas empezaron a temblar como si ese fuera un terremoto, los tres chicos obsrvaban con un poco de miedo...- tu que provecho crees que iba a sacar de unos imbeciles como ustedes? Ninguno...

.-Imbéciles, cierra tu boca maldita sangre sucia- dijo Ron en un tono muy monótono haciendo que Hermione se enfureciera mas...

.-SANGRE SUCIA!

.-Si sangr...- pero sus palabras fueron apagadas porque todo lo que había en el gran comedor explotó en ese mismo instante.  
Hermione seguía con la cara fija en el suelo, se acercó unos pasos a Ron y levantó la cara... Ron quedó pazmado en su lugar asombado y con miedo, porque no veía esos ojos que siempre tenían un brillo en ellos color miel sino había unos calculadoramente frios morados...

.-Tus ojos...

Todas las mesas que segían temblando hasta ese momento dieron un golpe final en el piso y se elevaron quedando todas foltando en el aire...

.-Que haces Granger?- decía Ron con una voz temblorosa y claramente con miedo...

.-Esto...

Hermione desvió su mirada de la del pelirrojo y volteó hacia arriba haciendo que las mesas se prendieran, Hermione había levantado las manos hacia el cielo viendo extasiada como podía hacer ella eso... Pero se empezó a sentir debil, ya no podía aguantar mas...

.-Hermione... Que haces?- dijo Draco al entrar corriendo al comedor...

Cuando el llegó cerca de Hermione ella ya no aguantó mas y se tambaleó unos instantes en los que Draco corria hacia ella para que no callera al suelo... La alcanzó a tomar entre sus brazos mientras que las mesas caian pesadamente sobre el piso...

.-Que demonios fue eso Malfoy?

Draco ya se había dado la vuelta con Hermione entre bazos para sacarla lo mas pronto de allí y sin voltear contestó...

.-Eso es algo que no te incumbe comadreja...

Draco se agachó al lugar donde se había sentado la chica para recoger el portafolio de Hermione que estaba allí...

.-Claro que si, es mi amiga!

Draco seguía caminando sin mirar atras mientras el pelirrojo le seguía muy de cerca...

.-Jajaja tu amiga? Y por eso confiaste tanto en ella como para preguntarle si Potter tenía toda la verdad en lo que decía? No te tomaste esa molestia...

.-Eso es asunto mio y aparte como no iba a confiar en Harry el nunca me ha mentido!

.-No, claro que no es solo que te oculta la verdad, al igual que todos, ahora deja de seguirme comadreja...

.-No hasta que no me expliques que demonios fue lo que pasó en el comedor...!

Draco se volteó todavía con Hermione en los brazos y su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, haciendo que Ron se parara en seco...

.-Mira Weasley todo eso fue culpa de tus amiguitos y tu que solo la molestan, no se que tanto le has dicho pero algo que la enfureció mucho y lo que pasó allí fue solo una pequeñísima muestra de lo que puede pasar si la molestan... Ella no tiene control sobre estos poderes así que si no quieres que fueras tu en lugar de las mesas dejala en paz...

Draco se volteó de nuevo para continuar su camino... Llegó a la enfermería y buscó a la señora Pomfrey que le dijo que la acostara en una camilla.

.-Que le pasó?

.-Solo se desmayó...

.-Pero porque?

.-No lo se...

.-Bien esta noche se quedará aquí, porfavor salga en lo que la reviso...

Draco salió y fue hacia el gran comedor que ya estaba vacio con las mesas aun prendidas...

.-Ruparo...

Todo volvió como estaba y el chico se fue de allí hacia la enfermeria.  
Al lado de la camilla donde estaba Hermione había un perchero donde estaba el abrigo de la chica, y una silla... Draco se acercó a la camilla y se sentó en la silla.  
La noche pasaba muy lenta, eran las 2 y Draco no podía dormir aún, cuando recordó la carta de la madre de Hermione, se acercó a su capa y la vio saliendo de un bolso. La tomó y vio que ella ya la había leido, tal vez en ella hubiera algo sobre la explicación de los poderes.  
Cuando leyó la carta se preguntó qeu desición tomaría ella conforme a su futuro... Siguió leyendo... "Control total sobre el fuego?" "Como se enteró de que puedo dominar dragones"  
Terminó de leer la carta, la dobló y la guardó de nuevo en donde estaba... Se recostó sobre el abdomen de la chica que llacía ya dormida en la camilla y lentamente se fue quedando dormido...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando se despertó pero esta vez fue por los murmullos que se escuchaban de sus compañeras de cuarto...

.-Crees que deberíamos decirle?

.-Crees que nos crea? Yo no lo creo, tal vez sería mejor dejar que Hermione le cuente...

.-No crees que sería mejor que se enterara de nosotras a de todas las cosas que inventan los otros?

.-Pues si pero...

.-Pero nada, vamos a decirle...

.-No!

.-Que le van a contar a quien?- dijo una voz soñolienta

.-Ehm a alguien...

.-eh ahm... Si a alguien... Bueno creo que ya me voy a desayunar...

.-Si, yo también... Nos vemos alrato Gin...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Era temprano y Hermione aún no despertaba... Sintió una punzada en la cabeza haciendo que se despertara de golpe y se empezara a tallar la cabeza.  
A pesar de que estaba muy cansada sentía que alguien estaba a su lado, era el unico poder que había podido sentir en si así que al instante volteó y esos ojos estaban plantados sobre si viendola...

.-Qué fue lo que pasó en el comedor?

.-Ehm no lo recuerdo bien...

.-Bueno dime lo que recuerdas...

Empezó a hacer una cara que mostraba que estaba haciendo esfuerzo por recordar algo...

.-Recuerdo que estaba sentada en la mesa y estaba tratando de comer pero no podía porque desde que me senté Ron Harry y la tal Dayane estaban molestandome...

.-Que te decian?

.-Bueno la primera en hablar fue la tipa esa que me empezó a decir arrastrada, luego Ron la apoyó y dijo que si se podía confiar en cualquier persona pero Harry no contestó y les preguntó si de verdad creian que no lo había engañado ellos por supuesto que dijeron que no lo creian y la tipa dijo que si los tomaba por tontos y dijo que yo era la tonta Harry la apoyó y le dijo que le perdonara el no haberle creido cuando le dijo que yo no era una buena persona ella le disculpo diciendo que cuando iba a pensar que yo amenazara a Harry solo porque el insultó a mi 'amante' y agregó que sabía a quien le quería sacar yo información, en eso fue que supe que Harry no se puede guardar las cosas para el y el le preguntó a quien y ella le dijo que a el, la verdad no se como lo averiguó pero aseguró que no sabia que información le quería sacar pero hay algo que no recuerdo bien, fue algo que me dijo Ron...

.-No lo recuerdas?

Hermione trató de recordar y la imagen se le vino como si estuviera de nuevo allí, se quedó un momento viendo que era lo que pasaba...

.-Me dijo que no se podía confiar en las sangres sucias...

.-Que! El te dijo eso?

.-Si, eso fue lo que mas me dolió, el no sabe de lo que habla!

Hermione se volvió a enfrecer notablente se alteró y Draco trató de calmarla pero cuando la iba a tocar sintió el calor extremo de su piel y recordó lo que decía la carta así que mejor no la tocó...

.-No le hagas caso el es un tonto, no es tu amigo, tu crees que si fuera tu amigo no habría hecho lo que la mocosa? Ella si creyó en ti no como ese bruto de Weasley...

Hermione se relajó y Draco acercó su mano a ella de nuevo sintiendo ya la piel normal, así que le dio un pequeño abrazo, no se quería demostrar debil y se separó...

.-Que mas pasó?

.-Me paré y sentí que mis ojos ardian le dije que si no se podía callar o por un momento y me dijo que solo me juntaba con ellos para sacar provecho, yo no me quedé callada y le dije que qué provecho le podía sacar a unos imbeciles como ellos y el me contestó un tanto como tranquilo, como si fuera cualquier cosa me dijo que me callara y me volvio a decir sangre sucia y fue cuando ya no aguanté mas y no se que pasó pero sentí toda esa rabia en mi, explotó todo lo del comedor exepto las mesas me acerqué a Ron con la cara en el piso y cuando estaba cerca de el le miré a los ojos y...

.-Que...

.-Espera...- Hermione trató de reocrdar todo lo que pasó en ese momento de nuevo...- dijo algo sobre mis ojos, las mesas estaban temblando como si fuera un terremoto me no recuerdo que me dijo y las mesas estaban flotando y cuando voltee a ver hacia arriba las mesas se empezaron a incendiar, fue cuando me empecé a sentir debil y ya no escuchaba nada y de allí no recuerdo ya nada...

.-Creo que fue demasiado el poder y como creo no lo habías experimentado te agotaste de mas...

.-Señorita Granger? Como se siente hoy?

.-Bien...

.-Que fue lo que pasó? Porque se desmayó?

.-Esto... porque es que no había comido nada en el dia...

.-Bueno quiero que se vaya en este instante a desyunar algo y deje esas manias de no comer esta bien?

.-Si señorita...

.-Bueno ya se pueden retirar...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Estas seguro de que quieres ir al comedor? No sería mejor ir a las cocinas?

.-No vamos, quiero platicar con Hermione...

.-Pero en serio crees que va a ir despues de lo que pasó ayer?

.-Bueno no creo que la vaya pero de todos modos tengo hambre y seguro tu también y aparte nos ha de estar esperando Dai...

.-Bueno así si...

Cuando llegaron a comedor en la entrada estaba Dayane esperandolos...

.-Veo que se levantan tarde...

.-Y vemos que tu muy temprano...

.-Bueno nos metemos?

.-Vamos...

.-Y que tal el show que planteó ayer su amiguita?

.-Yo no creo que fuera show...

.-Dime como pudo hacer eso sin varita, es obvio que solo los quería espantar...

.-Pero en ese caso donde la tenía porque en las manos no estaba...

.-Pudo hacerse crecer otro brazo y un simple hechizo de invisibilidad...

.-Eso se puede?

.-Claro, todo en este mundo se puede...

.-Entonces solo fue un truco... Que bueno...

.-Tengo que aceptar que esa Granger tiene buenos trucos bajo la manga- dijo Harry bastante convencido de lo que decía y con un tono de voz un tanto presuntuoso...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Me esperas en la sala y yo te llevo algo o prefieres ir al gran comedor?

.-No me voy a quedar aquí para que piensen que estoy arrepentida de lo que hice ayer!

.-Bueno no te enojes conmigo que yo no tengo la culpa!

.-Lo siento... Vamos?

Hermione se paró de su lugar y le pidió a Draco que la acompañara a dejar sus cosas a la sala común.  
Cuando llegaron al gran comedor y vieron a Hermione este se llenó de murmullos que llenó en gran comedor, no se escuchaba nada mas que murmullos y vistas incomodas a Hermione.  
Hermione se quedó paralizada en la puerta, no sabía que hacer si ir hacia su mesa donde estaban todos esperando a que se sentara para llenarlas de preguntas o sali corriendo de allí pero eso haría confirmar las sospechas de todos.  
Draco vio la reacción de la chica y como dudó al irse a sentar así que tomó la iniciativa y la jaló suavemente del brazo hacia su mesa, cosa con la que todos empezaron ahora a cuchichear mas cosas...

.-A donde me llevas?- dijo en tono receloso y en un murmullo

.-A que te sientes con nosotros... Creeme en mi mesa nadie te molestará por preguntarte que porque lo hiciste o cosas como esas...

Hermione se sentó un poco incomoda en la mesa pero al ver que ninguno lo veía de manera curiosa o como si fuera un bicho raro y que nadie se abarrotaba sobre ella para llenarla de preguntas se sintió un poco mas comoda.  
Volteó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde una cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos verdes la veían, Ginny la veia con curiosidad cuando una de sus compañeras de cuarto la volteó hacia si y le empezó a decir quien sabe que mientras la otra mirada de Harry estaba llena de odio al confirmar su traición hacia su casa...

.-No le prestes atención, no vale tu tiempo...

.-Lo se Draco lo se...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione lo que menos quería era estarse topando con Harry y Ron a cada rato mientras Ginny la invadía siempre de preguntas molestas, pero tenía que los entrenamientos eran diarios excepto los domingos pero necesitaban entrenar tenían solo una semana mas para el primer partido que era contra Slytherin...

.-Bien necesitamos ganar la copa este año, es el ultimo año de 3 de nosotros porfavor haganlo bien... Bien nuestro primer partido es facil es en contra de Slytherin...

.-Este Harry... Creeme ellos ya no son presa facil... Los he visto entrenar y la verdad juegan muy bien, han mejorado mucho, sobre todo ese tal Malfoy...- dijo Natalie en un tono un poco temeroso...

.-Cómo! Has visto los entrenamientos de Slytherin? Pero como siempre está Snape vigilando que nadie se meta en los entrenamientos...

.-Han intentado alguna vez pasar por el bosque?

.-No, es cierto... Bien y quienes estan en el equipo? Los mismos del año pasado?

.-Si pero como dije han mejorado bastante y el buscador tiene una escoba muy veloz...

.-Qué lastima que no tenga habilidades para eso...

.-Pero que dices! Harry solo te digo algo... No te confies...

.-Está bien veamos explicame su táctica...

Natalie le empezó a explicar todas las jugadas que hacían y quienes del los cazadores eran los mas hábiles, se les fue un rato idealizando un plan hasta que lo consiguieron se fueron al campo escoba en mano...La tarde estaba muy nublada, apenas eran las cinco cuando empezaron a entrenar y unas gotas gruesas y frias empezaban a caer del cielo junto con pequeñas bocanadas de viento... El frío estaba calando los huesos de todos los integrantes del equipo pero ninguno se rendía...

Eran pasadas las 7 cuando todos los integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor se fueron hacia el castillo mas mojados que nunca y llenos de lodo...

Así pasó rápidamente la semana fue la mas pesada para Hermione porque nadie mas que Draco y Ginny le hablaban, junto con todos los deberes que tenia que eran mas de los que nadie en el colegio mezclado con los entrenamientos casi diarios de quidditch y de sus nuevos poderes la estaba dejando totalmente debastada.  
Draco lo había notado y le pedía que le dejara ayudar con una parte de los deberes pero ella se negaba rotundamente... A Draco le daba miedo acercarse a ella cuando estaba en la biblioteca de la sala haciendo los deberes porque no quería que practicara sus nuevos poderes con el así que mejor la dejaba trabajar a sola...

La noche antes del partido Hermione estaba en la biblioteca del colegio buscando información para un trabajo de medio metro de pergamino que les había dejado Snape sobre las cualidades del 'picus', eran ya casi la 1 pero simplemente su cuerpo ya no resistió mas y quedó totalmente dormida allí...

Se levantó sobresaltada y se fijó en su reloj viendo que eran las 6 y no agunataría despierta todo el dia, así que tomó sus cosas de la biblioteca y salió corriendo de allí...

* * *

Y... aqui se acaba este capitulo... Espero de verdad que les haya gustado... Ahora a contestar los reviews peri primero los que tenía pendientes...

**Monolliza: **Si... Estoy de acuerdo contigo... Algunos son bastante distraidos... Y vaya me alegro muchísimo al ver que si entendiste mas o menos mi idea del cap 10 de amenazas sobre lo que le pasaba a Hermione... No es un poco extraño? Y bueno en que es en lo que me salgo del contexto? Dime para arreglarlo o depende... Si quieren lo arreglo o si no... Pues lo dejo así... Bueno y si tienes dudas yo te las contesto... Y gracias por leer mi fic...

**Luna crispy: **Holaa... A ver a lo que voy que se me acaba el tiempo... No... Hermione no es malita en realidad... Lo expliqué en una respuesta de un review que deje por allí...  
Que lastima que no nos vimos en los finales... Me agradaria conocerte... Y bueno el chavo con el que me viste pues... No creo que te lo pueda presentar porque ya salió... Era de sexto... Que tragedia... cero que voy a llorar... Vaya que esta bien... Y bueno si mi novio iba en mi grupo quien sabe si me toque con el el prox año... Beuno ya me voy y espero sigas leyendo mi fic y me dejes tus comentarios sobre este... Te cuidas... bye...

**Potter5: **Pues a decir verdad creo que si tardaran un poquitin en reconciliarse pero no os preocupeis que por lo menos ya no se dicen cosas tan feas... Por lo menos unos 5caps... Bueno me despido y espero sigas leyendo mi fic... Te cuidas adiosín...

**Hermy89: **Que bueno que te guste mi fic de verdad eso me da animos y pues para que mentir que a mi también me gustó esa Hermione mala con Harry y que le dijera esas cosas pero pues este fic no está contemplado para eso... Tal vez mas adelante me decida a escribir algo fuera de lo ordinario al 100... Bueno y si puedo luego me doy una vuelta por tu fic... Bueno bye...

Espero que todos sigan leyendo mi fic y le ruego me dejen sus opiniones osbre como voy... Bueno ya me voy... Se cuidan todos... chaito... :P


	14. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Hola! Yo estoy de nuevo aqui subiendo un capitulo! Ay perdonen que estè un poco seca el dia de hoy pero me acabo de pelear con mi 'novio' y bueno... No importa es algo sin importancia...  
Los dejo con este capitulo el catoce... Estoy actualizando un poco rapido... Ya tengo otros, creo que son 8 capitulos pero necesito que me digan como voy! Si no creo que me volverè loca!  
Bueno los dejo de aburrir...

* * *

Cap. 14 Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Eran casi las siete y Draco estaba nervioso por que Hermione no habia aparecido en toda la noche y cuando se asomó a su cuarto estaba totalmente vacio y la cama tendida...

.-Ja! tal vez se fue porque sabía que no estaba al nivel del equipo y fue a esconderse para no tener que salir- dijo una voz burlona detras de Draco que estaba cerrando la puerta del cuarto de la chica...

.-Tu conoces a Hermione mas que yo y sabes que ella no se rinde tan facil... Suerte en el partido Potter...

Draco salió por las escaleras para ir al gran comedor para ver si estaba allí...

Cuando llegó al comedor Draco se sentó en su mesa buscando a Hermione pero no la encontró, decidió comer algo rápido e ir a buscarla pero no tuvo que hacerlo porque en esos instantes entró con una cara de alegria y seguridad, y Draco se fijó que en su cara ya no se veían esas ojeras que había cargado toda esa semana, estaba como si fuera el primer dia... Vio como se fue a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Ginny y se servía un poco de café mientras llegaba el correo...

Todos estaban muy entretenidos viendo que les habían mandado, a Draco le llegó como siempre una dotación de dulces por parte de su casa (N/A: de sus sirvientes) mientras que una lechuza plateada cruzaba el gran comedor hasta dejar el paquete alargado a su destinataria.  
Hermione quedó muy extrañada al ver el paquete y recordó el que le habían mandado a Harry en primero, vio que había una nota y se fue fuera del gran comedor con el paquete en brazos, nadie mas que dos personas se habían percatado de esto...

Se alejó del gran comedor hasta las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor, nadie pasaría por allí todos saliendo del desayuno se iban para el campo.  
Tomó la nota y la empezó a leer...

_Hola Hermione..._

_Bueno te quiero dar este regalo por dos razones... Bueno la primera en señal de gratitud por haberme tendido los brazos y confiar en mi, nunca nadie me había tenido esa confianza... Gracias... Y bueno la segunda es porque se que con ella puedes hacer grandes cosas... Cuando te vi en la selección para el equipo vi que pusiste mucho empeño para superar esos miedos que tenías y empezaste a tener mas confianza en ti... Cuando te vi volar con la mia vi que le dabas tu esfuerzo porque espero y se que algún dia serás mejor que yo porque la práctica hace al maestro o en este caso a la maestra... Suerte en el partido de hoy, la necesitaras..._

_Atte. Draco M._

Hermione abrió emocionada el regalo sabiendo que era, pensó que iba a ser una Saeta como la de Harry o maximo como la de Draco pero cuando la vio se quedó sorprendida... Era el modelo mas nuevo, ese que acababa de salir esa misma semana era la Saeta A4... Hermione estaba extasiada, las escobas nuevas valian una fortuna.  
Se quedó un rato anonadada viendola cuando se acordó del partido...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En los vestidores los nuevos estaban muy callados mientras que Ron, Ginny y Harry platicaban un poco sobre con quiener serían con los que jugaran la final.  
Ginny andaba un poco distraida del tema pues Hermione no había llegado y el partido empezaria en media hora...

.-Ginny tu que opinas?

.-De que?

.-Gryffindor con quien quedará en la final?

.-Mmm no se... Hufflepuff?

.-Ya ves te lo dije Ron...

.-Hermione! Donde estabas?A donde fuiste?

Hermione había llegado y Ginny corrió hacia ella pero cuando le preguntó que donde estaba le enseñó la escoba nueva...

.-Wow! De donde la sacaste?

.-Me la regalaron...- dijo en un susurro para que nadie mas pudiera oir...

.-Uy quien si se puede saber...

.-Creo que ya te imaginaras, la unica persona que puede hacer regalos de este tipo...

.-Malfoy? Y porque te la dio? No será por intereses personales o si...?

.-No seas tonta Ginny...

.-Bueno yo nadamas decia...

.-A ver Granger, Ginny se pueden cambiar ya?- dijo el capitan del equipo

.-Si patrón- dijo en un tono para que solo Ginny la pudiera escuchar mientras ella soltaba una pequeña risa ahogada con su puño...

.-.-.-.-.-

.-Bien equipo quiero que den lo mejor de ustedes por dos razones... Necesitamos que esa copa lleve nuestros nombres por orgullo para la casa, aunque ya halla sido traicionada- añadió viendo a Hermione mientras ella le veía con un odio tremendo- y para no perder nuestra racha ganadora de la copa de las casas de esos cinco copas ganadas (N/A: Descontando la de cuarto que fue cancelada y contando la de quinto quefue por culpa de esa Umbridge, como la odio, y la otra va por mi cuenta...:) necesitamos esta de despedida ok? A ver Ron trata de defender a toda costa los aros, no me importa si te tienes que poner de cabeza para que lo logres... Tom, Dan ustedes han demostrado tener las habilidades y coordinación que tenían los gemelos Weasley, aprovechen eso y denles a los de Slytherin con todo lo que tengan... Tenemos unas buenas cazadoras, Ginny... Recuerdalo tu robas las quaffles que esten cerca de nuestro territorio y se las pasas a Granger o a Natalie, ellas ya saben como hacerlo... Solo haganlo como lo han hecho en estos entrenamientos y como en la prueba... Bueno ahora vamos! A ganar a las serpientes...

Harry definitavamente no era muy bueno para animar al equipo pero hacia su intento, Hermione, Dan, Tom y Natalie estaban totalmente en shock por los nervios, no sabían como les iba a ir... Se abrieron las puertas y salieron al campo donde ya estabna los de Slytherin volando en sus escobas... Al ver la señora Hooch que llegaban sonó su silvato he hizo que los capitanes se dieran la mano... Harry trató de romper la mano del capitán de Slytherin mientras que Draco trataba de hacer lo mismo con la de Harry...

.-Srta. Quirke nada de equipo preferido ok? Tiene que ser neutral!

.-Si profesora... Sonorus!... Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada Gryffindor vs Slytherin!

Se escuchó por todo el campo los gritos de todas las casas...

.-Los capitanes son Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, enemigos de siempre y ahora mas que nunca pelenado por ya no una razón sino alguien en particular...

.-Señorita! No se desvie del tema...

.-Lo siento profesora...

.-Suerte Potter... La vas a necesitar...

.-Y tu vas a necesitar un poco de agua para limpiarte de la boca el sabor a derrota que vas a tener...

.-Bien quiero un juego limpio! Ahora monten sus escobas... 3...2...1

Se escuchó el sonido del silbato y 14 escobas que se elevaban en el aire...

.-Se ha soltado la snitch y las bludgers... La quaffle es lanzada al aire y el juego comienza...

Hermione fue la que tomó la quaffle primero y salió a toda velocidad seguida muy de cerca por un cazador de Slytherin y por Natalie... Ya casi llegaba a los aros...

.-Nuestras nuevas cazadoras de Gryffindor, vaya que son buenas y la escoba que trae Granger uy es aún mejor una Saeta A4 vaya que es veloz...

.-Srta. Orla!

.-Ya ya... Y va Granger a toda velocidad por la parte derecha del campo con Natalie por la otra lateral, le hace un pase a su compañera y ahora van los slytherins sobre ella pero hace rapidamente un pase a Granger y... SI! 10 puntos para Gryffindor!

Harry estaba hasta arriba buscando al snitch seguido muy de cerca por Draco... Se detuvo un momento al escuchar de nuevo los comentarios de Quirke...

.-Y allí van de nuevo esas dos jovenes de Gryffindor, tienen bastante coordinacion entre ellas! Si, va a tirar Granger oh no pero a 2 metros del aro central hace la finta de que va a tirar y le hace un rápido pase a Natalie y ella anota otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor!

El tiempo iba pasando y Harry al igual que Draco no habían visto ni señal de la snitch... El marcador ya iba 100 a 20 favor Gryffindor... Cuando a Harry se le aceleró el corazón al ver que la snitch volaba a unos metros del piso... Harry volteó a ver a Draco y vio que ya bajaba a toda velocida en picada ya había visto la snitch. Harry aceleró a todo lo que pudo pero era ya imposible alcanzarlo.  
Draco vio como la snitch se empezaba a mover en todas direcciones, sabia que cuando empezaba a hacer esos movimientos era totalmente imosible atraparla así que volteó a ver a Harry bajo un poco la velocidad para que pudiera alcanzarlo y cuando ya estaba cerca de el se frenó totalmente en el aire de golpe, Harry lo volteó de nuevo a ver pero se consentró de nuevo en la pequeña bola que tenía por atrapar que estaba a unos cuantos metros del pasto del campo. Harry la iba a tomar pero la snitch al sentir la cercania de su cazador se movió rápidamente haciendo que Harry se resbalara de su escoba y caia al suelo mientras que sus lentes se salían y caian al suelo rompiéndose. Había olvidado su varita en el dormitorio y la unica que siempre cargaba con su varita y ya no era su amiga.  
En las gradas los de Slytherin se escuchaban los abucheos, silbidos y risas que fueron por poco ahogadas por los truenos que resonaban con fuerza en el cielo.  
Draco sonrió triunfante al ver que su plan había resultado y mejor de lo planeado.  
Harry guardó sus lentes en la tunica y subió de nuevo en su escoba empezando a sobrevolar el campo en busca de la pequeña escurridisa...

.-UYY que sucia jugada por parte de Crabe. Le dio de lleno al estomago a la joven Gryffindor...

Harry le hizo señas a la Sra. Hooch para pedir tiempo muerto mientras veía como todo su equipo estaba amotinado ayudando a parar del suelo a su cazadora...

.-Hermione! Hermione estas bien?

Hermione estaba montando de nuevo su escoba con trabajo mientras trataba con esfuerzos respirar y al sentir la mano de Harry en su hombro y escuchar el comentario de Harry lo volteó a ver...

.-No creo que te importe...

Y salió volando del lugar...

.-Maldición Crabe! ECHASELAS A LA COMADREJA O AL CARA RAJADA O A ESE PAR DE PERDEDORES, ESOS GEMELOS, PERO NO A ELLA! ENTENDISTE O EN TU CABEZA NO CABE TANTA INFORMACIÓN!

.-Si...

El clima se empezó a descomponer cada vez mas. El cielo se había vuelto mas obscuro que de lo que estaba en la mañana y unas suaves gotas empezaron a caer...

.-Cuanto vamos?

.-110 a 20 favor nosotros...

.-Bien sigan así...

.-Y vaya que se ha notado el cambio en el equipo de Gryffindor... El equipo de Slytherin va a necesitar mucho mas que eso para ganar...- se escuchaba la voz de la chica mientras el campo se llenaba con gritos de euforia por parte de la mayoría de las gradas.

Los alumnos estaban cada vez mas nerviosos la snitch había parecido ya varias veces pero ningun acercamiento demasiado peligroso a ella, el partido llevaba ya casi 3 horas pero todos seguian apoyando a su equipo a pesar de la lluvia y los fuertes y constantes azotes de viento.  
Hermione ya estaba casi totalmente entumida por el frio a pesar de que estaba volando en todo el campo al igual que Ginny y que Natalie y la desmejora se notó solo por un minuto de distracción y en ese minuto los de Slytherin habían ya metido 3 anotaciones mas... Harry pidio de nuevo tiempo muerto para poder también descansar un poco en lo que llamaba a su equipo...

.-Tres anotaciones en 1 minuto que pasó?

.-Nos ditrajimos...

.-Bueno procuren no hacerlo de todos modos llebamos bastante ventaja... Tenemos que cambiar de estrategia... Malfoy ha mejorado bastante y ha evitado todas estas veces acercarme a la snitch siquiera pero el si ha estado a punto de agarrarla... Bien es bastante peligroso, no me puedo confiar en que yo la atrape si? Así que les ruego a mis estrellas de cazadoras que metan las mas que puedan si? Y a mi gran guardameta no dejes que pase ni una sola si?

Harry al igual que todo el equipo estaban totalmente agotados nunca habían tenido un partido tan largo ya se había perdido la nocion del tiempo que lleban allí y el cielo no ayudaba porque hacía que pareciera que ya iba a anochecer, seguro ya llevaban muchas horas allí pero ninguno del equipo se rendiría tan facilmente por ese coraje entraron a esa casa.  
Draco se sentía ya bastante agotado ante las constantes luchas con Harry para evitar que se acercara a la snitch... Ese debía ser su año.  
Su mente estaba totalmente enfocada en la pequeña bola dorada, la necesitaban para ganar pero se quedó en blanco cuando puso atención a la voz de la chica que seguía comentando pero amortiguado por la lluvia se alcanzaba a escuchar...

.-Creo que Slytherin ha perdido toda posobilidad de ganar a menos claro que atrapen la snitch... Y el partido sigue despues de un pequeño receso... Que gran cambio en este equipo de Gryffindor, este año si que tienen buenas cazadoras! Hacen un triangular! Natalie se la pasa a Granger, Granger a Ginny, el otro equipo no se ha dado cuenta del adelanto de Granger le hacen el pase y... Si! Otra anotación! Y el marcador es 200 a 60 favor obviamente de Gryffindor...

Draco se sintió debastado como era posible que les sacaran 140 puntos?

.-Que tal Malfoy? Sintiendo ya la clara y evidente derrota?

.-Ni en tus sueños Potter... Sabes de sobra en tu pequeña mente que atraparé la snitch...

.-Nunca la has atrapado que te hace pensar que este año lo harás?

.-Porque soy mejor que tu...

.-Ja! Cuando lo vea lo creeré...

.-Que lastima que no tengas tus lentes para que lo veas en este momento...

Draco salió disparado hacia Harry y fue cuando Harry lo comprendió y aceleró, los dos iban muy cerca, se acercaban cada vez mas a la snitch que volaba frente a ellos tratando de huir y luego se lanzaba en picada hacia arriba, los dos buscadores iban rozandose los hombros con las manos estiradas.  
Todos se habían quedado viendo a Harry y Draco, incluso los del equipo se voltearon un segunod para ver y siguieron su juego, cuando cayó de ptronto en Hermione una idea si Draco atrapaba la snitch perdian ese partido le arrebató rápidamente la quaffle a Natalie que se había quedado anonadada viendo como los buscadores iban cada vez mas arriba y se hacian mas pequeños...

.-Y Granger le ha quitado la quaffle a Natalie que se ha quedado viendo para arriba y anota otros diez puntos, fueron pocos los que se habían percatado se eso...

Harry y Draco seguían subiendo cada vez mas y mas los dos empezaron a sentir como el sudor se perdia entre las gotas de lluvia y se les vino algo a la mente a los dos al mismo tiempo. Ambos empezaron a trepar un poco en sus escobas, era demasiado arriesgado eso pero era lo unico que quedaba.  
Harry estiraba el brazo a mas no poder tratando de subir un poco mas en su escoba.  
Se empezaron a sentir mareados por la altura pero ninguno desistió de sus intentos... Solo quedaba eso... Draco soltó la mano que estaba fuertemente agarrada de la escoba y saltó un poco empujandose de ella haciendo que quedara un momento totalemte suspendido en el aire... Apenas se alcanzó a agarrar con una mano de la escoba mientras en la otra sostenía fuertemente la snitch.  
Harry desendió rápidamente dejandolo allí... Draco hizo bajar como pudo con su escoba, mientras abajo solo se escuchaban los gritos de felicidad de las gradas de la menor parte de ellas...

.-Y Malfoy ha atrapado la snitch dejando este partido en un empate! Todo se decidirá en sus siguientes partidos...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En los vestidores de Gryffindor todo estaba muy callado...

.-Ay demonios Harry no te pongas así- decía Ginny tratando de animarle- no hemos perdido! Si no hubiera sido por Hermione habríamos perdido pero no fue así... No está tan mal...

Ya solo quedaban ellos cuatro, Natalie y los gemelos se fueron al instante porque querían tomar un baño en sus cuartos y comer algo...

.-Eso no es lo que mas duele sino que MAlfoy haya tomado la snitch...

.-Tendrás oportunidad de arrebatarsela tu el dia de la final...

.-En la final?- dijo Ron como si fuera algo totalmente absurdo...

.-Si Ron, en la final, tu eres el gurdamenta no notaste acaso esos tiros que mandaban con una precisión perfecta que no se de donde pudo salir pero si no hubiera sido por suerte no los habrías detenido...

.-Los detuve porque soy bueno!

.-Bueno o no nosotras hicimos todas esas anotaciones...

.-Pero es mas importante el guardameta...

.-No... Las cazadoras...

Hermione que había estado atenta y callada todo ese tiempo habló...

.-No discutan quieren? Todos los intagrantes son importantes, y todos en nuestro equipo son buenos si no tuvieramos este buen guardameta nos harían anotaciones cada 5 segundos y si no fuera por estas cazadoras no se podrían hacer anotaciones... Ahora dejen de pelear.. Compermiso...

Y salió de allí porque le dolía demasiado la cabeza... Extrañaba realmente que no fuera ella la que estuviera discutiendo con Ron...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Era ya casi la hora de la cena y el partido había terminado hacía una media hora... Estaba dentro del agua con burbujas con el cabello recogido en una coleta irregular y leyendo cuando una voz hizo que se sobresaltara y casi soltara el libro...

.-Vaya que has jugado bien hoy...

.-Ay... Me asustaste...

.-Pero como? No se supone que puedes sentir cuando estoy aqui?

.-Si pero no se supongo que es por que estoy cansa... Oye como sabes?

.-Ehm, por lo que me dijiste en la libreria el otro dia...

.-Ah... Gracias de nuevo...

.-Porque?

.-Por dos razones... Tu me enseñaste a ser lo que soy en este equipo y por... tu regalo... Gracias...

.-Ehm... de nada...

.-Y que se supone que haces aqui? Me estoy bañando!

.-Creeme que no te quiero ver nada... Todavía no tienes esos privilegios...

.-Privilegios! No me hagas enojar Draco!

.-Ya ya, no quiero ser ahora yo en lugar de las mesas...

.-Jem, pensé que eso ya lo habrías olvidado...

.-Olvidado? Como olvidarlo... No todos los dias ves como las mesas del gran comedor estan flotando mientras se consumen con el fuego... Aparte eso fue hace unos dias...

.-Bueno eso si... No deberías ir a cenar? No has comido nada desde el desayuno y te la has pasado jugando todo el dia...

.-Eso mismo digo yo...

.-Yo no tengo hambre...

.-Yo tampoco...

Pero el sonido del estómago de ambos chicos hizo que se ruborizaran...

.-Creo que tienes hambre y me has mentido...

.-Eso es lo que pienso...

.-Me pasas mi toalla porfavor?

.-Toma- Draco le aventó la toalla y Hermione se la puso por debajo del agua para poder salir...

.-Bueno y me vas a dejar vestirme?

.-Eh?

.-Me esperas en el sillon de la piscina?

.-Eh? Ah claro... No te tardes que no me gusta esperar...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Y como la llevas ya? Tomaste mi consejo?

.-Si, y la verdad me ha sido de gran ayuda, no voy a dejar que una sola persona arruine toda mi vida por una tonteria como esa...

.-Y como le hiciste?

.-Mmm empecé a andar con otra persona que me gustaba desde hacía tiempo...

.-uhm... Y quien es?

.-No creo que la conozcas va en 5° de mi casa...

.-Ahhh y como te va con ella?

.-Pues te diré que mas o menos...

.-No creo que debas andar con una persona solo por despecho...

.-No es por eso es po...

.-Ni tampoco porque te sientas solo... Nunca vas a estar solo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Ay ahora como le vamos a hacer? Ahora como voy a averiguar sobre el libro?

.-Es cierto no lo recordaba...

.-Pero hay algo... Cuando me tocó cuando me había caido en el partido por la bludger de Crabe ví algo en su mente...

.-Es sobre el libro?

.-Si, creo que ya sabe donde está...

.-Podemos obligarlo a que nos lo de...

.-Se podría pero necesitamos que sea cuando haya menos gente, ya lo había pensado y creo que sería mejor en navidad...

Draco levantó una ceja y viendola le pregunto...

.-Cual es tu plan?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Harry? Estas bien? Que tienes? Te veo como preocupado...

.-No es nada Dai...

.-Ay Harry es poco el tiempo que te conozco pero se muy bien que tienes algo, dime que tienes... Es acaso esa Granger?

.-Bueno es referente...

.-Y, que es?

.-No se, siento algo diferente en ella, es un cambio demasiado grande... Pero no es solo su aspecto y como luce... Es su forma de comportarse, su mirada... No se, su voz... Su voz y sus ojos siempre estan distantes y fríos...

.-Ay no es nada solo se está muriendo por dentro al ver que ustedes siguen con sus vidas... Supongo que ella pensó que ustedes al instante le iban a ir a rogar, pero como no lo hicieron... El porque de su cambio de actitud...

.-Puede ser...

.-Aparte ella es la que tiene la culpa, ella te ocultaba muchas cosas...

.-Tu como sabes que me ocultaba cosas...

.-No se es que como que lo veo a traves de sus ojos, se ve que tiene muchisimas mas cosas que oculta que nunca imaginarias y otras de las que te sorprenderías...

.-Como cuales?

.-Ay Harry, puedo ver que oculta cosas pero no puedo ver que es lo que oculta... Pero con el tiempo todas las cosas que oculta saldrán a la luz, eso te lo aseguro...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El tiempo estaba pasando demasiado lento para el gusto de la mayoría de los alumnos y mas para los de ultimo año, con esto empeoraba cada vez mas el clima, los dias eran muy frios y todos estaban siempre envueltos en sus tunicas y bufandas desenado poder estar todo el tiempo dentro de la sala comun al lado de las fogatas pero tenían que estar en clases... La gran mayoría estaba alterados por el hecho de que ese año escogerian los EXTASIS que iban a hacer y a decidir por fin su futuro y ver si tenían buenas ofertas de trabajo o no pero no había nadie mas atareado que Hermione, solo un poco Harry.  
Hermione seguía con sus intentos de poder controlar sus poderes y con los entrenamientos mientras que todos los profesores les dejaban tareas que antes hubieran cubierto las tareas de todo el año...Todos los profesores se la pasaban asustando a los alumnos con respecto a los EXTASIS mas cercanos cada vez...

Estaba rezagada en la biblioteca tratando de terminar todos los deberes incluso los de Lupin...

.-Hermione? Que haces todavía aquí son mas de las 11...

.-Necesito terminar mis tareas Ginny...

.-Pero las puedes hacer mañana... Debes descansar...

.-Ginny, te agradecería me dejaras terminar porque todo esto es para mañana...

.-Y porque no lo habías hecho antes?

.-Es lo ultimo que te contesto esperando me dejes trabajar... Todo me lo han dejado hoy... De hoy para mañana entiendes? Y todavía me falta la mitad...

.-Esta bien te dejo... Hasta mañana...

Ginny salió un poco indiganada de la biblioteca por el comportamiento de su amiga pero lo entendió y se relajó.  
Draco entró en la biblioteca buscando a Hermione...

.-Hermione? Necesito que veas algo...

.-No puedo estoy ocupada... Necesito terminarlo para mañana...

.-Te puedo ayudar a terminar...

.-No gracias yo puedo sola...

.-Ay Hermione! No seas tan orgullosa... Y no te enojes porque sabes que es verdad, o por lo menos en este aspecto dejame ayudarte quieres?

.-Tan importante es que no puede esperar?

.-Si...

.-Esta bien- dijo la chica a regañadientes - pero espera a que tome unos libros para terminar en la sala...

Hermione tomó bastantes libros y los llevó como pudo junto con muchos rollos de pergaminos que despues de una gran discución terminó por llevarlos Draco... Iban caminando hacia un lugar al que Hermione no había ido desde la ultima vez que estuvo con Harry...

.-Y a que venimos aqui?

.-Recuerdas la puerta que me dijiste que Potter dijo que vio? La encontré...

.-Pero como?

.-No te puedo decir, son ordenes del señor obscuro que el fue el que me dio la idea, ahora dejame... ¡Aparecium!

Delante de ellos apareció una puerta de tamaño justa para que pasara alguien en cunclillas... Hermione dejó los libros a un lado y se acercó checando la cerradura...

.-Alguna vez habías visto una cerradura como esta?

.-Nunca...

La chapa era dorada y tenía forma de unas alas de mariposa, mientras que la puerta estaba totalmente adormana con figuras como ramas y pequeñas onditas que le recordaron las 'f' que tinenen los violines...

.-Me recuerdan a algo, pero no se que es...

Escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo y unas voces, se quedaron petrificados, Draco ocultó de nuevo la puerta mientras Hermione recogía los libros y pergaminos del piso y se escondian en la obscuridad de las escaleras de la torre de astonomía...

.-Porque nos escondemos? Somos prefectos no nos pueden hacer nada...- dijo Hermione en un susurro...

.-Shh, es Potter...

.-Como lo sabes?

.-Shhh...

Efectivamente era Harry el que estaba allí pero no iba solo, y para alivio de ambos que seguian ocultos en la obscuridad no se dirigian al area de la puerta, pero se quedaron allí porque Harry la tomó del brazo y la detuvo...

.-Dai... Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo...

.-Que sucede Harry?

"Claro haste la inocente como si no supieras de sobra que es..."

.-Bueno es que tu tu me...

.-Si?- dijo en un tono demasiado meloso para el gusto de Hermione...

"Vuelve a usar ese maldito tono de inocente que no te queda y empiezo a practicar contigo mis poderes..."

Draco vio un poco como el cuerpo de Hermione se tensaba ante lo que estaba pasando... Acerco lentamente su mano a la mano de la chica y al no sentirla caliente la tomó, ella se tranquilizó un poco con ese gesto...

.-Esto... es que no se es dificil decirlo...

.-Puedes demostrarlo...

.-No, creo que sería mas dificil... A ver... Bueno es que tu... tu me gustas... y mucho... - dijo mientras la tomaba suavemente por la cintura...

.-Harry...

.-shh, no digas nada... Quieres ser mi novia?

Dai no contestó solo se acercó mas a el y le besó los labios haciendo bastante evidente para la vista su estremecimiento a la cercanía de la chica y mas al ser sorprendido por ese beso.  
Draco sintió un leve calor en la piel de Hermione que fue aumentando pero se calmó tras haber pasado unos segundos.  
Se sintió mal todavía debia sentir algo por Harry y por eso se ponía así, al instante el le soltó la mano y se hizo un poco para atras.  
Dai se separó de Harry y se quedaron en silencio hasta que Harry habló de nuevo...

.-Eso significa que si?

.-Por supuesto...

.-Me alegra... Eres la primera novia que tengo que es realmente bonita...

.-Gracias Harry...

Y el la abrazó mientras ella correspondía y empezaban a caminar hacia la obscuridad de los pasillos...

.-Creo que... deberíamos irnos ya...

.-Si, ya vámonos...

"Como pude pensar que ella se podría fijar en mi?..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los dias iban pasando y Hermione tuvo que abandonar los entrenamientos de sus poderes para tratar de averiguar con que tipo de llave se abría la puerta donde se guardaba el libro; y aceptar a regañadientes la ayuda que le ofrecía Draco constantemente, ella no podía con todo.  
La noticia de que Harry y Dai eran novios se desplazó rapidamente por todo el colegio.  
Era domingo y Hermione estaba desayunando a toda prisa para poder ir a terminar con sus deberes cuando escuchó que Harry llamaba a todo el equipo...

.-Nuestro siguiente partido será este sábado es contra Ravenclaw... Bueno eso es todo, y recuerden no llegar tarde al entrenamiento de hoy...

.-Oye Harry...

Le llamó una voz cuando todos los integrantes del equipo se habían ido ya... Harry volteó un tanto sorprendido al ver quien era la que le hablaba y le vio de manera extrañada e interesada...

.-Si?

.-Puedo faltar al entrenamiento de hoy? Es que necesito de verdad terminar los deberes...

.-No, si faltas te sales del equipo...

.-Pero es totalmente injusto! Tu has faltado ya varias veces por 'hacer los deberes' cuando en realidad estas ocupado con otra persona...

.-Celosa?

.-No... Molesta, necesito terminar... Tu sabes muy bien que nosotros trabajamos el doble que los demas... Y sabes como soy...

.-Sabía como eras... Pero ahora es como si ya no te conociera... Puedes faltar pero que no se haga costumbre que si es así te saco del equipo por mas buena que seas entendido?

.-Claro, gracias...

Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y salió rápidamente del comedor en dirección a la biblioteca donde había dejado sus cosas antes del desayuno para terminar despues de este y poder descansar toda la tarde...

Eran las 3 de la tarde y Hermione estaba ya había recogido todas sus cosas y se dirigia ya a su cuarto cuando en un pasillo que estaba cerca de la estatua escuchó unas voces...

.-Ay y que pasa conmigo eh? Ya no me quieres?

.-Como que si ya? Yo nunca te he dicho que te quiero, nunca en mi vida lo he hecho! Y creeme que nunca lo haré!

.-Pero Draco, tu sabias lo que sentía yo por ti y tu me correspondiste...

.-Si, pero fue solo para pasar el tiempo...

.-Es por esa tal Lestrange verdad?

.-No pero y si así fuera que?

.-Ella es solo una misión para ti, no deberias mezclar lo personal con esto que podrías perder la vida, estas jugando con fuego...

.-Ya se que solo es una misión pero el punto es que nunca sentí nada por ti, cuando lo vas a entender?

.-Será que cuando yo te bese ya no sienta esa pasion con la que me besabas...

.-Pasión? No será diversión? Lo podrías confundir no?

.-Eres un maldito...

.-Lo se y me enca...

Pero Draco se paró en seco en la frase cuando Pansy lo tomó por sorpresa y le besó... Hermione se asomó del escondite sabiendo de sobra que era lo que había pasado pero no quería ver eso y para llegar a su sala tenía que pasar por allí a menos que quisiera caminar media hora.  
Empezó a caminar decidida con el menor ruido posible para que los chicos no la vieran pero se sentía muy enojada, y mas por el hecho de que Draco le hubiese correspondido, demasiado enojada, no pudo controlarlo... De un momento a otro todas la ventanas que estaban en ese pasillo estallaron en ese mismo momento haciendo que Pansy y Draco se separaran abruptamente... Draco al instante supo que era lo que había pasado y cuando volteó al pasillo vio que Hermione corria por el pasillo que llevaba a la estatua del dragón, Draco se disponía a seguirla pero una mano le hizo detenerse...

.-Sueltame Parkinson, ya déjame en paz quieres?

.-Y si no quiero que?

.-No te conviene ponerte así conmigo... O acaso quieres que le diga a Voldemort acerca de tus traiciones solo por dinero?

.-Y que tal tu? Quieres que le cuente de tu amor secreto por esa tal Lestrange?

Draco rió con ironía y levantó una ceja haciendo una mueca de maldad...

.-A quien crees que le vaya peor? Lo mio no es tan grave, de hecho no me haría nada por eso, estaría de acuerdo... pero lo tuyo que tal? eh?

Pansy se quedó totalmente pasmada, como se había enterado Draco de su traición? Y lo peor es que traía razón, a el no le harían nada.  
Draco vio la expresión de la chica y se alejó al instante de allí corriendo por el pasillo tratando de encontrar a Hermione...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Estaba demasiado confundida, porque le afectaba tanto eso? Tanto como para llegar a perder el control en sus poderes que estaban ya casi controlados... Pero al recordar lo que había visto...

Estaba tendida en su cama viendo hacia arriba y pensando, y al recordarlo algo hizo que quedara horrorizada y con un poco de miedo, en su mano estaba una bola de fuego cuando alguien tocó a la puerta...

.-Puedo pasar Hermione?

.-...

.-Vamos se que estas allí tu mochila está en la biblioteca y se que no estas dormida, porque se siente el calor del fuego... puedo pasar?

.-Pasa...

Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica cuando vio que una bola de fuego pasaba rozandole el hombro...

.-Me tratas de matar? O me quieres quemar de nuevo como me quemaste la mano en la torre de astronomía?

.-Que? Yo no te quemé!

.-Ah no? Y que es esto?- Draco se levantó un poco la tunica mostrando su mano izquierda con ampollas y toda roja...

.-Pero... en todo caso de que yo te la hiciera como es que dura tanto?

.-No lo se! Pero fui con la doctora esa loca y me dio unas gotas de no se que y no se me ha quitado!

Hermione se levantó de su cama y le tomó la mano a Draco haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor al sentir el roce de los dedos de Hermione sobre su palma...

.-Lo siento... A ver dejame...

Hermione cerró los ojos y se concentró... Depues de unos segundos soltó un gitito...

.-Ya lo tengo...! Prestame tu mano... Esto te va a doler un instante, pero te aguantas...

Hermione le tomó la mano con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le dió un golpe con la palma dejandola allí sobre la de el haciendo que el soltara un grito ahogado por un segundo pero se calmara al instante...

.-Como hiciste eso?

.-No lo se, pero no importa... Te puedes ir ya?

Hermione caminó de nuevo hacia su cama y se sentó de espaldas a el ignorandolo por completo...

.-Hermione? Porque te pusiste así? Fue por lo que viste?

Hermione no sabía que contestar, si había sido por eso pero no debía demostrarlo y recordó la conversación...

.-Así que nadamas soy una misión ah?

.-Ah fue por eso... "Como pude pensar que fue por lo de Parkinson!"

.-Veo que no te importa que me haya enterado...

.-No es eso... Bueno es que han pasdo cosas que han cambiado todo y no se puede que... ay demonios...

Hermione volteó la cabeza al escuchar un golpe en el piso, en eso vio que Draco se había tirado de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza...

.-Explicate! Espero que tengas una buena porque si no... No te quiero volver a ver ok?

.-Es que... es demasiado dificil... decirlo...

.-Esa es tu explicación? En ese caso vete de aqui!

.-No! No es esa... Solo es que me cuesta... trabajo decirlo...

.-Empieza por lo de la misión...- La voz de Hermione se había hecho bastante fria...

.-A ver... El dia en que me quedé con Snape... El me dijo la misión que me habían asignado y era empezar a... a... llevarme bien contigo y hacer que me pasaras toda la información que habías obtenido, eso aparte de hacerme tu amigo y pasar todo lo que pudiera de información de ti...

.-POR ESO TE PORTABAS ASÍ CONMIGO! ERES UN DESGRACIADO Y YO CONFIE EN TI! Y...

.-No! dejame hablar porfavor...

Hermione nunca había visto a un Draco tan debil de su poder, lo sintió, y se trató de relajar un poco...

.-No tienes nada que decir que pueda cambiar mi forma de pensar en este momento pero te escucho...

.-Silenciato!- le dijo Draco a la puerta y la cerró para que nadie pudiera entrar siquiera- Todos los mortífagos que estan aquí son totalmente fieles y fueron marcados por gusto no por ser obligados pero en mi caso no es igual a mi me obligaron... Yo no he pasado ningun tipo de información sobre ti solo mentiras que se que no afectaran nada lo unico que he pasado de información ha sido sobre el libro pero no haría nada en tu contra y solo Parkinson lo sabe pero ella no va a decir nada porque acabo de descubrir que ha traicionado por dinero y puedo hacerla callar...

.-Pero por que no has dicho nada de mi...?

.-Por... porque... esto... si ya lo sabes para que me preguntas?

.-No, no lo se y en todo caso como habría de saberlo?

.-Por tus poderes las veces que me has tocado...

.-Nunca he visto nada de eso...

.-Pepe pero eso es imposible se supone que cuando tu tocas a alguien puedes entrar en su mente y no se puede ocultar nada...

.-Pero por alguna razón yo no he podido contigo mas que lo mínimo... Pero te hice una pregunta contesta! O te juró que te dejo de hablar y te tacharé por traidor ante Voldemort...

.-Ay... Está bien lo diré...

Draco nunca se había sentido tan nervioso cerca de ella y mucho menos incomodo pero en ese momento no era lo mismo.  
Se quedó callado unos segundos, dudó pero prefería que ella le dejara de hablar por lo que el sentía por ella, que por haberle ocultado cosas...

.-Y? Estoy esperando...- Se notaba una gran molestia en la voz de Hermione...

* * *

Bueno y aqui se acaba otro capitulo de mi pequeño fic aunque creo que si sigo escribiendo tanto creo que va para largo pero no lo se...  
Bueno ahora a contestar peques reviews...

**lady ortega91: **Ay estoy facinada de que te guste mi fic y que estes ansiosa por el hecho de que actualice de verdad me gusta escuchar eso... Espero te vuelva a ver por aca...

**Okus Pokus: **Me alegra que te hayas podido ir de viaje ya que algunos no podemos... Espero hayas disfrutado tambièn por mi... jeje... Y me encanta que hayas tomado mi consejo y te hayas animado a escribir... Espero de verdad pronto abras tu profile para poder leerte... Y bueno tu al igual que a otroas les he dicho que no se pongan asì! Harry yHermione pronto se reconciloiaràn no nos desesperemos... Cada vez se acerca mas el momento... Bueno gracias por leer mi fic... Bye...

**Anna: **Bueno ya que no te puedo contestar en el otro te contesto aca... Estoy contenta de que hayas leido mi fic y el one-shot... En serio te gusto? Bueno creo que ya lo habìas dicho cierto? Es solo que me gusta que me digan que les gusta... Bueno espero sigas leyendo mi fic y nos leeremos luego...

**Elena: **Mi querida Elena! Que gusto que te vea por aca... No crei que fueras a encontrar el fic tan rapido... Bueno y que te parece? No lo habìa dicho porque... No se... Querìa ver que aceptaciòn tenìa aqui en la pagina... No se como que me da cosa porque a veces eres un poco estricta con tus gustos sobre los fics por eso no dije nada... El unico que sabìa era el cd y el casi apenas sabìa tambien... Bueno las preguntitas... Sobre lo de la hija de Sirius... Pues en parte pero como ya lo he visto en otras partes... Ma gradò la idea y lo tomè...  
La contraseña de Limala asno la saquè del codigo da vinci (La mona lisa) es que adoro esa pintura... Y me descubriste lo de los corazones... Pues ya sabes porque es no?...  
Y otra cosa... El chavo con el que me vio Luna crispy no es el chinitos... El iba en quinto espero haya pasado a sexto porque no soportarìa verlo en quintos... Imaginate nada mas! No, mejor que no... Si de lejitos... como me ponìa! No... Espero haya pasado...  
Y bueno allì saludo al cd... bueno se fue hace rato todo encabritado porque nos enojamos... Pero es algo normal... Ya sabes no? Y bueno espero te haya gustado el fic y lo sigas leyendo! Ay nos vemos luego... Bye...

Bueno creo que eso es todo y tambièn quiero agradecer a **pllc **y a **Danielle Potter **por su sinceridad en sus reviews... Agradesco eso...Y bueno ya no puedo contestar porque se me acaba el tiempo... Bueno bye...

Y a todos! Dejen reviews please! Sabian que esos pequeños memsajitos son los que nos animan a seguir escribiendo? Bueno y acepto de todo tipo! Tambièn si son crìticas sobre el fic... Claro siempre y cuando sean constructivas... Bueno me despido y deseo de verdad que los vea por aca de nuevo a todos... bye!


	15. Descubrimientos

Holaa! Bueno primero quiero pedir una gran disculpa por no haber actualiazado antes pero es que estoy de vacaciones y soy un poco hiperactiva y pues me inscribí a un montón de actividades y no me da tiempo de meterme un rato a interné... Bueno los dejo con este nuevo cap y espero les guste...

* * *

Cap 15. Descubrimientos 

.-Y? Estoy esperando...- Se notaba una gran molestia en la voz de Hermione...

.-Es que no se como decirlo... tu... es que tu... bueno yo... bueno...

.-Habla ya!

.-yo... te teamo...

.-QUE! Pero eso no puede ser!

Hermione se paró de su cama y empezó a gritarle al chico...

.-Pero porque no me habías dicho!

.-Me habrías creido? Bueno mas bien me crees para empezar?

.-Pero por supuesto que no! No puede ser, simplemente no es posible...Lo dices solo para distraerme y sacarme mas información!

.-NO! Te juro que es cierto lo que digo... Esto lo llevo sintiendo desde a mediados del año pasado pero pensé que solo era un capricho y que en poco tiempo se me pasaba, pero con el tiempo pude ver que me sabía todos tus ademandes, sabia decir en que momento estabas molesta, cuando no estabas de acuerdo con algo, cuando estabas nerviosa, cuando... Bueno muchas cosas... Y poco a poco sin darme cuenta siquiera me fui enamorando de ti, fue apenas hace poco que lo acepté, pero lo llevo sintiendo desde hace mucho... Nunca lo dije por miedo a que me dejaras de hablar por una tonteria como esa... "Hermione? Te suena conocido?... No lo se... Es lo mismo que usabas de excusa para no decirle nada a Harry... Demonios no necesito que me lo esten recordando, no quiero recordar..."

Draco seguía hablando sentado en el piso en sus rodillas con la cabeza entre las manos sin siquiera respirar de tanto hablar desesperadamente...

.-Pero empecé a tratar de olvidarte el dia que estuvimos en la torre de astronomía por la reacción tuviste al ver a Potter, fue cuando supe que nunca te fijarias en mi...

.-Malfoy es cierto todo esto?- la voz de Hermione se escuchaba muy molesta...

.-Toma mi mano y velo por ti misma...

Hermione se acercó a Draco que seguía con la cabeza baja y tomó su mano que estaba estirada en el aire... Pudo sentir todo ese sentimiento que tenía dentro de el hacia ella, se adentró otro poco y pudo ver mas.  
Hermione le soltó al instante la mano...

.-Bien he dicho lo que tenía que decir... Y has visto lo que debias de ver...

Draco se paró de su lugar sin siquiera voltear a ver a Hermione y salia lentamente de allí...

.-Me vas a dejar de hablar cierto?

.-Crees que te dejaría de hablar solo porque... porque sientes algo por mi?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny iba caminando por los terrenos junto al lago, ya habían pasado unos dias desde lo que le había dicho Draco a Hermione... El cielo estaba nublado y hacia mucho frio pero no queria estar con sus compañeras de cuarto despues de un dia agotador de clases... Era de noche y estaba mas obscuro que nunca pues no había luna pero alcanzó a escuchar una voz que le llamaba...

.-Ginny!

.-Que pasa Hermy?

.-A mi nada... que te pasa a ti porque ultimamente estas todo el tiempo distraida y con una sonrisa algo que es raro...

.-Mmm no es nada... Porque no fuiste al entrenamiento el otro dia?

.-Es que tenía que terminar unos deberes y le pedí a Ha... al capitan que me diera permiso y luego ya me fui a descansar...

.-Ah... Ya te llevas con Harry?

.-No, y menos con esa Dayane siempre cerca de el...

.-No me agrada para nada esa tipa...

.-Creeme que a mi menos... Bueno pero dime ya porque estas así como en la luna ultimamente?

.-No no es por nada...

.-Quieres que te cuente algo que pasó?

.-Si porque no?...

.-Pero antes te propongo un trato... Yo te cuento que fue lo que pasó y tu me dices porque estas así... trato?

.-Mmm solo si me dejas también preguntarte solo una cosa y me la respondes con la verdad...

.-mmm Ok... Y bueno por que es?

.-Mas bien por quien...

.-Uy esto se pone cada vez mas interesante... Por quien entonces porque ya no es por ese Both...

.-Mmm pero no te burles ok?... Es por Zabinni...

.-UUyy porque no me querias decir?

.-No lo se me da pena...

.-Porque?

.-Porque es de Slytherin...

.-Y eso que?

.-La verdad no lo se... Pero ahora cuentame tu...

.-Es Draco...

.-Que le pasó algo o que?

.-Es que el otro dia el estaba platicando con Parkinson pero ella le besó, y bueno yo tenía que pasar por allí para ir a mi sala pero el me vio cuando ya casi salia de la vista de ellos y por alguna razón me siguió, yo ya estaba en mi cuarto y el llegó y bueno me enojé con el por cosas que luego te cuento, cuando me sienta preparada ok? - Ginny que estaba atenta a lo que decia la chica solo afirmó con la cabeza- Y bueno despues... No se de donde salió pero yo ya estaba demasiado enojada con el y le pedí una explicación por lo del origen de la discusión y me dio una razón que nunca la hubiera creido... De hecho todavía no la creeria si, bueno...

.-Que te dijo?

.-Que me amaba, pero que hacia poco que se había dado cuenta...

Ginny soltó una risita que Hermione escuchó a la perfección...

.-Te parece gracioso? No me crees verdad?

.-No es eso claro que te creo...

.-Entonces qu... Tu sabias verdad?

.-...

.-Porque nunca me dijiste nada?

.-Para que?

.-Pues para...

.-Para que?

.-No la verdad no se...

.-Por eso no te dije nada... Con que propósito a menos que tu...

.-Que yo que?

.-Bueno ahora tienes que responder la pregunta que te voy a hacer y promete que será con toda la verdad...

.-Esta bien...- dijo con pesar...

.-Te gusta Draco?

.-Pero que pregunta es esa? No tienes otra? Es una tonteria...

.-Pues lo será pero contestala...

.-Pero es una total... es absurdo...

.-Y? Porque solo estas evitando la pregunta?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Despues de que Ginny le sacara todo lo que pudo a Hermione, Ginny iba feliz caminando por los pasillos buscando a un chico moreno que la traía loca...

.-Hola Zabinni...

.-Mmm me has apoyado ya varias veces y me has ayudado como si fuera tu amigo de toda la vida y me sigues llamando por mi apellido?

.-Oh... Bueno es que es la costumbre... Y que cuentas? Ya no hemos hablado desde hacía tiempo, no te había visto ni siquiera en las comidas...

.-Uhm... Bueno es que he estado un poco ocupado... Pero que bueno que al fin te encuentro, te estaba buscando...

.-Tu? Para que?

.-Ehm... Pues nada mas porque quería platicar contigo...

.-Ah si de que?

.-No es nada en específico...

.-Ah... Y que tal la llevas con tu novia?

.-Eh... Pues ya corté con ella...

.-Pero porque?

.-Bueno es que tomé en cuenta tu opinión y creo tienes razòn... Se que no la quiero y ella a mi si, no voy a jugar mas con sus sentimientos...

.-Ah? Y ese cambio de actitud tan repentino?

.-Es que hay una chica que si me está gustando de verdad...

.-Y?

.-Pues que no se que hacer... Nunca nadie me había gustado así...

.-Pero solo te gusta?

.-Pues creo que si...

.-Es si o no...

.-Pues... si solo me gusta y no se que hacer... Tus consejos son buenos dime que debería de hacer...

.-Sabes creo que deberías decirle la verdad y decirle que solo te gusta, ya si tu quieres andar con esa persona le puedes pedir que ande contigo pero ya será decisión de ella si anda contigo o no... No hay mas que pueda decir...

.-Mmm tal vez funcione... Creo que lo intentaré...

.-Y se puede saber quien es la de la gran suerte?

.-Este, es alguien que conoces...

.-No será Hermione verdad?

.-No... Un amigo está pillado por e...- Zabinni cerró la boca al instante sabiendo que había hablado un poquito de mas...

.-No te preocupes, yo lo se, Draco me lo dijo...

.-Oh bueno... Y tu no sabes si ella lo está de el?

.-No... no lo se...

.-Ah... Bueno creo que ya me voy porque ya es bastante tarde y no quiero encontrarme con McGonagall por allí... Y aparte creo que tienes que descansar bien para el partido de mañana... Suerte... Hasta mañana Ginny...

.-Gracias... Hasta mañana Blasie...

Ginny se giró sobre sus talones y se fue corriendo por el pasillo por el que había llegado...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La mañana amaneció gris como ultimamente pero esta vez no se veían tantas amenazas de lluvia... Eran las 7 de la mañana y una chica de Gryffindor despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, esta no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue a dar un baño para ver si se le bajaba... Abrió la llave y poco a poco se fue despojando de sus ropas dejando ver su cuerpo tan fragil desnudo mientras checaba la temperatura del agua y se metía a la tina... Eso estaba bastante bien pero eso solo aumentó su dolor de cabeza así que decidió mejor ir donde Pomfrey para evitar que lago impidiera su juego que tenía dentro de unas horas... Se salió de la tina y se vistió rápidamente para ir a la enfermería...

Anduvo bastantes pasillos y al fin llegó despues de toparse con algunos chicos de Ravenclaw que la miraban de manera extraña y se alejaban un poco, no entendía el porque de esta reacción pero no te tomó mucha importancia...

.-Ah Señorita Granger... Buenos dias que es lo que la trae por aca?

.-Buenos dias Señorita Pomfrey... El asunto es que me duele la cabeza desde que desperté y quería ver si usted tendría algo que...

.-No se preocupe... Dumbledore me dijo que en un momento pasaría y me dijo que cuando pasara le diera esto... Pero había algo mas que dijo... Mmm no recuerdo... No creo que fuera importante entonces...

La enfermera le tendió un frasquito y una pedazo de pergamino que dijo le podría ayudar...

.-Ahora se puede retirar...

.-Ah gracias...

Hermione no se esperaba eso pero al instante se perdió de la vista de la enfermera y abrió la nota...

"Señorita Lestrange esta es una pocima que tomó la señorita Lorana cuando le vino esas terribles jaquecas, no se preocupe solo tomese el frasquito y se sentirá mejor..."

Hermione dejó la nota en su tunica que tenía al final la inconfundible firma de Dumbledore y habría el frasquito... Dudó por un segundo pero los dolores cada vez se iban intensificando así que decidió tomar el frasco... Lo tomó todo de un sorbo sin dejar una sola gota tenía un sabor demasiado desagradable pero no quería tener esos dolores durante el partido.  
Se quedó unos momentos caminando por los pasillos cuando recordó la carta que había escrito a sus padres la noche anterior, caminó hacia la lechucería con tranquilidad, todavía era bastante temprano y no tenía hambre...

Cuando llegó a esta no estaba sola, justo dentró estaba la persona que menos quería encontrarse...

.-Que haces aquí Black?

.-No se si lo recuerdas... pero estudio aquí y también tengo derecho de mandar notas a quien se me de la gana...

.-Uy que temperamental... Porque me miras con tanto odio?

.-Que?

.-Lo que dije...

.-No te miro con odio...

.-Ah no? Y mas cuando estoy con mi novia... Estas acaso celosa?

.-Porque habría de estarlo?

.-porque aun me quieres...

.-No sabes de lo que hablas Potter...

.-Entonces es cierto...

.-No... Ahora dame permiso porfavor...

Los dos se quedaron una intante en silencio mientra Hermione tomaba su lechuza marrón que estaba contenta de tener una carta que entregar, estiró la pata y Hermione le amarró la carta...

.-A mis padres, ten cuidado...

La lechuza le miró de manera para que la chica se calmara y emprendió su vuelo...

.-A tus padres? Nunca les escribes cartas tan larga como la que acabo de ver...

.-Mira potter... Mis padres me enseñaron 2 cosas... A decir porfavor y gracias y a NO METERME EN LOS ASUNTOS QUE NO ME INCUMBEN...

Harry se acercó hacia ella haciendo que se intimidara un poco por la cercanía de su exnovio pero esta no se apartó...

.-Sabes? Te ves bastante bien con ese cambio de imagen...

.-Y que?

Harry se acercó otros pasos dejando unos centimetros de distancia entre ellos...

.-Que... AAAHHHH!

Harry le había tomado del brazo, eso era lo que ella estaba esperando, Harry al tocar la piel de la chica se quemó la palma de la mano...

.-Que demonios! Que hiciste?

.-Yo nada... Porque me tocaste?

Harry estaba tirado en el piso agarrandose con la otra la muñeca de la lastimada...

"Vaya que resisitente al dolor eres... Si, vaya que si, a Draco también le pasó lo mismo y el no se puso a retorcerse en el piso"  
Harry no respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho Hermione, se estaba quejando en el piso del dolor...

.-Ay no puede ser... No aguantas nada... A ver parate y dame tu mano...

Harry solo la vio pero no hizo nada de lo que decía...

.-Demonios Harry, dame tu mano!

.-Que vas a hacer?

.-Curarla...

.-No la vas a hacer nada malo verdad?

.-No...

Harry tendió la mano hacia la chica que ella con todo el propósito le dio un fuerte golpe en la palma de Harry y la entrelazó de los dedos para que no pudiera zafarse... Al igual que Draco el dolor desapareció casi al instante.  
Harry safó su mano de la de hermione y se dirigió a la salida...

.-por lo menos deberias darme las gracias...

.-Por quemarme la mano?

.-Tu me querías tocar y yo ya no estoy dispuesta a ser una de tantas estúpidas que andan tras de ti...

.-Pues no lo parece...

.-Pues fijate mejor...

Herry salió disparado por la puerta ya abierta haciendo que chocara con la pared de fuera y cayendo al piso...

.-Vuelve a hacer eso y...

.-Y que Potter? Tengo mucho mas poder que tu, nunca me vencerias aparte no tiene caso pelar que tenemos que ganar la copa de quidditch...

.-Pero yo tengo algo que tu no...

.-Ah si? Y que es eso?

.-Si eres tan inteligente como dices, lo sabrás...

Harry se paró del piso y se puso a bajar las escaleras sin voltear atras dejando a Hermione pensativa...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Granger va a toda velocidad en su escoba nueva una Saeta A4, es hermosa la escoba como ya había comentado claro y esta ha sido comprada ya por todo el equipo de Irlanda el mejor equipo que existe en... ejem lo siento profesora... miren a esa chica es imparable! Tiene que regresar un tramo porque los cazadores estan bloquendola totalmente el paso pero vean como se deshace de ellos... Y ahora va a toda velocidad al aro inferior izquierdo, creo que nuestro guardian podrá detenerla... Ella es buena pero el guardian de Ravenclaw es mejor! Si vamos tu puedes N...

.-Señorita Orla cuantas veces tengo que repetirle que nada de favoritismos!

.-Lo siento profesora... Y allí va nuestra tenaz Granger junto con Natalie, esquiban ambas a los cazadores que intentaron bloquearlas... Y con un giro de 360º Granger se ha deshecho de los cazadores de Ravenclaw y... anota! Gryffindor 110 y Ravenclaw 80... Pero esperen...

Harry y Nicolas, iban rápidamente hacia la snitch que se encontraba cerca del aro inferior derecho de la porteria de Gryffindor.  
Iban en un mano a mano, ambos en buenas escobas, ambos buenos buscadores, pegandose en los hombros, Nicolas tratando de distraer a Harry para poder agarrar la snitch pero cuando voletaron a ver de nuevo ya había desaparecido... El tiempo seguía pasando y la snitch no aparecía Harry daba vueltas sin parar por todo el campo buscando la snitch sin resultados.  
Pasaron apenas uno 15 minutos cuando la sintch volvió a parecer en medio del campo pero a una gran altura... Harry y Nicolas salieron disparados hacia la bola preciada... Ambos estaban bastante alejados de ella pues estaban hasta el otro lado... Harry aceleró mas...

.-Nicolas tu puedes- se escuchaba la voz de Orla mientras ambos volaban ya cerca del area...

.-Pero vean eso Granger va de nuevo junto con Natalie, le han hechado una bludger, se ha tenido que desviar por arriba para poder pasar... Vaya que esas bludgers van con fuerza... Granger va por la parte de arriba... Mientras que nuestros buscadores van ya muy cerca de la snitch, ya casi la tienen... Pero...

Por toda la tribuna se escucharon gritillos y otros gritos ahogados al ver lo que pasaba... Harry se acercaba a la snitch al igual que Nicolas pero volteó a ver lo que ocurria y eso lo dejó totalmente en blanco... Volteó de nuevo hacia la Nicolas y la snitch estaba a unos centimetros de la mano de Harry, hizo un rápido movimiento y la agarró.  
Hermione que había estado cerca de la altura al la que estaban ellos esquivando unas bludgers iba cayendo rápidamente al aprecer inconciente pero fuertemente agarrada de la escoba... Harry no lo dudó dos veces y emprendió su vuelo de vuelta hacia Hermione, de nuevo había olvidado su varita así que solo pudo utilizar su escoba... A Harry le recordó la vez que cayó al lago al inicio de año pero esta vez no había lago y para desgracia, no había mas que cinco profesores en las gradas pero Dumbledore no estaba y los otros estaban totalmente paralizados, ni si quiera respiraban.  
Harry iba volando a lo mas que podía, le faltaban unos metros para llegar, descendia demasiado rápido... Pasó algo de los que muy pocos se percataron... Un conjuro salió del area del campo... El cambio se hizo notorio para Harry que iba a todo, le faltaba poco... Harry tomó a Hermione por la mano pero esta empezó a arder, pero no la soltó se acercó lentamente al piso y la tendió en el, la soltó la mano y de ella salió humo, Ginny y Draco se acercaban rápidamente hacia donde ya estaban amontonados todos los que estaban jugando hacía un momento pero nadie la tocaba...

.-Porque nadie la lleva a la enfermeria...?- Preguntó Ginny agitada llegando a donde estaban...

Ginny estuvo a punto de tocarla pero Harry le apartó la mano justo a tiempo...

.-Porque hiciste eso?

Harry le enseñó la mano a Ginny...

.-Bueno llevenla en una camilla...

Draco que estaba allí y nadie lo había notado habló...

.-No la pueden llevar en una...

.-Porque? Tu no te metas...

.-Bueno Potter intentalo... Haz aparecer una y llevala...

Harry hizo aparecer una camilla pero al tocar a Hermione esta se prendio con un fuego que nadie mas que Draco supo de donde salio...

.-Bueno y que propones Malfoy?

.-Tu eres demasiado llorón así que la llevaré yo...

.-Pero que ha pasado? Sr. Malfoy? Sr. Potter?- Era la profesora McGonagall junto con Sprout y otro profesores...

.-Necesitamos llevarla a la enfermería...

Draco la tomó en sus brazos mientras que sentia como la piel de la chica quemaba su ropa y poco a poco su piel, dolía pero salió del lugar con Hermione en brazos hacia la enfermeria mientras que en sus manos llevaba aún la escoba bien agarrada...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione abrió los ojos con pesar y encontró como siempre a Draco junto a ella, eso no le sorprendió pero si le alivió... Se empezó a fijar en donde estaba, las cortinas estaba corridas al rededor de ellos, cuando reocordó lo que había pasado cuando cayó en cuenta y se sentó en la cama y empezó a hablar desesperadamente...

.-Que pasó? Que sucedió con el partido?

.-Este...

.-Dime! Que pasó? Acaso perdimos y todos estan tratando de ahogarse en las duchas o estan enojados conmigo o que!

.-Calmate! Tranquila si no la enfermera esa regañona me va a sacar porque no quería que estuviera aquí...

.-Bueno bueno pero que pasó?

.-No vi bien como estuvo pero... Parece que Potter atrapó la snitch antes de darse cuenta que caias y cuando lo vio salió tras de ti y te bajo ya despues te traje yo...

Hermione bajó un poco apenada hacia las sabanas porque el siempre estaba allí y a veces eso le ponía nerviosa por sus antecedentes con el... Le vio de reojo y vio que estaba viendo hacia otro lado, ella levantó la cara y le vio sorprendida la tunica y los bazos...

.-¡Pero que te paso!

.-Ehm... Por eso te traje yo...

.-Porque?

.-Porque Potter apenas te tocó con una mano y casi se puso a llorar en medio del campo...

.-Pero a ti que te pasó?

.-Mmm bueno solo digamos que... Como que tu no querías inconcientemente que nadie te tocara y pues ya sabes lo que pasa no? Y como Potter estaba ocupado llorando y todos asustados por eso... Te traje yo y pues como verás creo que ya sabes que pasó despues no?

.-Ouch... Lo siento...

.-No fue tu culpa, estabas inconciente...

.-Ven...

.-No... Eres un poco salvaje al hacerlo- dijo recordando la vez que le dió el golpe en la palma...

.-Ok... Lo haré con 'mas delicadeza' pero necesito que te quites tu tunica... Bueno lo que queda de...

Draco estaba dudando mucho y sabia que eso le iba a doler pero confiaba en ella así que se quitó la tunica y la blusa dejando ver todo el pecho lleno de pequeñas ampollas rojas al igual que los brazos y las manos... Hermione le indicó que se pusiera al lado de ella cerró los ojos y le puso las manos en el abdomen haciendo que Draco hiciera un gesto de dolor pero ningun sonido... Lo mismo hizo con los brazos y al final, Hermione abrió los ojos quedando totalmente embobada al ver su blanco cuerpo bien marcado ya por el ejercicio que hacia al calentar para el quidditch, con un abdomen bastante bien marcado...

.-Gracias...- dijo Draco poniendose su tunica al sentir la mirada de Hermione sobre el...

.-Ah... e, a de de nada... Gracias por traerme...

El silencio reinó por ellos que se miraban fijamente a los ojos... Pero fue roto por una gran masa de murmullos que ninguno de los dos alcanzó a entender solo la voz de la Sr. Pomfrey que les estaba reprendiendo...

.-Pero no pueden entrar así a mi enfermería! Tengo a alguien que esta inconciente, no pueden estar molestando a mis pacientes...

.-Bueno... ya lo sentimos... Podemos pasar a ver a Hermione?- dijo la voz de Ginny con voz un poco melosa tratando de convencer a la enfermera...

.-Si me esperan un segundo... En silencio... Si no nadie pasa entendido?

Se escucharon los pasos de la doctora que se dirigían hacia el cubiculo donde estaba Hermione y Draco, y abrió las cortinas...

.-Veo que ya se recuperó Srta. Granger... Tiene visitas...

La doctora arrastró las cortinas que le rodeaban y pudo ver claramente al equipo completo allí pero supuso que no era porque quisieran verla sino porque querian preguntarle sobre lo que le había hecho a Harry en la mano...

.-Ay! Hermione!

Era Ginny que se acercaba hacia ella...

.-Que sucedio?

.-Mmm, no lo se la verdad...

.-Ay me espanté mucho al ver que caias...

.-Bueno y? Que pasó con el partido?

Natalie se adelantó y le habló...

.-Pues Harry agarró la snitch antes de que empezaras a caer... y a pesar de que muchos de Ravenclaw empezaron a decir que el partido debía posponerce por el pequeño accidente... la Sr. Hooch se negó y ganamos!

.-Vaya...- dijo sin animos...

.-Tu... Black...- dijo alguien por detras de Natalie y Ginny que al parecer solo Ginny estaba interesada en verla por ver como estaba... La voz al instante la reconoció, estaba bastante fria y muy cortante y era obvio de quien era...

"Que bien ahora todos van a saber que soy hija de Sirius..."

.-Que quieres Potter?

.-Que me cures la mano- dijo haciendo a un lado a las chicas...

.-Que te hace pensar que te voy a hacer caso?

.-Que si no te obligo...

.-Jaja... Y como se supone que vas a hacer eso?

Harry levantó su varita hacia ella, mientras que Hermione no se inmutaba ante aquel hecho... Con la mano que tenía dentro de la sabana empezó a tantear en busca de su varita hasta que la encontró...

.-Ahora curame!

.-Uyy no aguantas nada... Creeme que no te conviene ponerte conmigo, que si a esas vamos...

.-Que me vas a hacer? Me vas a hechar a Malfoy para que te defienda?

.-No, no necesito que nadie me defienda y menos contra ti... Te puedo vencer incluso sin varita...

Todos los presentes miraban expectantes la escena pasando sus miradas de Harry a Hermione...

.-Ah si? Quiero ver que lo intentes...

.-No quiero perder mi tiempo contigo...

.-Se puede saber que pasa aqui?- dijo la voz claramente molesta de la Sr. Pomfrey...

.-No es nada señorita- dijo amablemente Hermione- Harry ya se iba a ir...

.-Bueno en ese caso creo que ya deberían de irse todos... Sin excepción... Vamos todos fuera...

Todos obedecieron menos Draco como era de esperar...

.-Sr. Malfoy... Que esta esperando?

.-No se puede quedar señorita?

La enfermera volteó a ver a Hermione y a su cara rogandole...

.-Bueno, solo la voy a checar y...

.-Buenas tardes Poppy... Puedo hablar con su paciente un segundo?

.-Pero profesor, ella debe descansar...!

.-Tranquila no la voy a alterar ni mucho menos...

.-Esta bien... Pero el Sr. Malfoy...

.-El se queda...

.-Esta bien...

La Sra. Pomfrey se fue dando un resoplido y un murmullo que se escuchó algo así como "Ya no se respeta nada aqui"

.-Como sigue?

.-Bien, gracias profesor...

.-Bueno creo que me he enterado de lo sucedido hace unos momentos y quería preguntarle algo... Se tomó el frasco que le dejé?

.-Si, en la mañana me dolía mucho la cabeza así que vine y...

.-No se preocupe no es nada grave solo que debí de advertirle... Es un poco fuerte y absorbe la energía, eso fue lo que pasó... Aunque si no hubiera sido por su amigo Harry...

Hermione cambió la cara al instante y apartó su mirada de la penetrante del director...

.-Ocurre algo con el?

Hermione no contestó...

.-No solo ha sido su pequeña discución en su sala cierto?

.-...

.-Bien, cuando esté preparada puede ir a mi despacho a hablar si le hace falta...

.-Gracias

.-Bueno creo que ya me voy, tiene alguna pregunta o algo que contar?

Hermione seguía con la mirada hacia otro lado pero eso no evitó que sintiera la mirada penetrante del director... En su corazón tenía una gran duda y muchas otras pero no se atrevía, Dumbledore ya tenía demasiado con sus problemas y los de la orden como para irle con problemas insignificantes...

.-No nada...

.-Ningun problema que tenga que ver con mis alumnos es insignificante... Compermiso... Si gusta hablar algun dia Srta. Lestrange allí estaré...

Dumbledore le dedicó una sonrisa a Hermione cuando ella le volteó a ver sorprendida y se fue.  
La Señora Pomfrey llegó un instante despues, checó a Hermione y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba fuera de la enfermería...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione no se presentó a la comida, se quedó en su habitación leyendo , cuando alguien llamó a la puerta...

.-Pase...

.-Me puedes curar la mano ya?

.-No...

.-Todavía de que te salvo...

.-No me trates de chantajear que te la tienes bien merecido por tratarme como se te da la gana...

.-Y porque se supone que a tu 'amigo' Malfoy ese que te hizo la vida imposible por seis años si le curas?

.-Porque el a pesar de todo lo que me hizo en los años pasados se ha mantenido al lado mio como debería ser un amigo, en las buenas y en las malas...

.-No lo ves? Solo está contigo porque quiere sacar algun provecho...

.-Ah si? Como que provecho podría sacar de mi? Y aparte en todo caso que te importa a ti, tu solo te preocupas ahora por ti y por tu novia, no por una... como me llamaste? Ah si ñoña fea como yo... Ahora vete de mi habitación!

.-No hasta que me cures...

.-Pues aquí te quedas porque yo ya me voy...

.-Ya veo... Solo huyes, no sabes que hacer, todavía sientes algo por mi y te sientes intimidada por mi...

.-Eso quisieras...

.-No quisiera es la verdad...

.-Quitate de mi camino...

Hermione acumuló un poco de fuerza y lo lanzó hacia atras haciendo que se estampara contra la puerta...

.-No tienes algo mejor?

.-Me estas retando? Creeme que no te conviene...

.-Es eso o es que acaso no tienes las agallas para hacerlo?

.-Creo que ya has comprobado que tanto puedo hacer y creeme que no es lo unico, ahora apartate...

Hermione se acercó a la puerta pero Harry se la bloqueó...

.-Y si no quiero que me vas a hacer?

.-Ya te dije...

.-Pues no me quito...

.-Bueno, yo te advertí...

Hermione cerró los ojos y se concentró lo mas que pudo pero había un pensamiento que no se apartaba de su mente.  
"Pero por supuesto que sigo sintiendo algo por ti, no te das cuenta? Estuve seis años contigo, siendo amigos y ahora... Demonios concentrate..."

.-Que pasa? No puedes? O no te atreves?

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y le miró con furia pero Harry no se apartó... Hermione metió su mano en la tunica y con un rápido movimiento le apuntó...

.-Desmaius!

Harry no pudo esquivarlo y cayó al piso totalmente inconciente... Draco entró de golpe en la habitación...

.-Que ha pasado?

.-No es nada... Importante...

Volteó a ver a Harry tendido en el piso y fue cuando Draco lo vio...

.-Y que quería?

.-Que le curara... Si me lo hubiera pedido amablemente le hubiera curado...

.-Sabes? Creo que te pasaste un poco... Creo que se quedará así hasta mañana...

.-Ay que se aguante...

Hermione se acercó a Harry que estaba tendido en el piso, le tomó la mano y se la curó, lo levantó del piso y lo llevó a su habitación para dejarlo en su cama...

.-Porque lo haces?

.-Porque a pesar de ser como es, él fue y tal vez algun dia pueda ser de nuevo mi amigo y aunque me ha tratado bastante mal... Bueno, vamonos...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron iba caminando por todos los pasillos buscando a su novia pero no la encontraba y no sabía donde estaba su sala...

.-Oye... Tu... No has visto a Luna?

.-Ah quien? Ah si la Lunatica Lovegood verdad?

Ron soltó un bufido de desaprovación porque odiaba que le llamaran así, pero no dijo nada...

.-Si, la has visto?

.-Si, estaba cerca del lago diciendo algo sobre los 'pestegeres' o algo así...

.-Ah...

Ron salió a todo correr hacia los terrenos en busca de Luna, cuando la vio en la orilla del lago viendo interesadamente algo que Ron no alcanzaba a ver.  
Se acercó a ella haciendo el menor ruido posible, cuando estaba justo detras de ella le tocó el hombro y ella se sobresaltó a tal grado que hizo que ella cayera de redondo al lago...

.-Ay... Lo siento no quería asustarte...- dijo Ron tendiendole la mano para que pudiera salir...

.-Claro... Y que sucede para que me buscabas?

.-Como sabias que te buscaba?

.-Me lo dijeron los 'Bouthutt'...

.-Los que?

.-Los Bouthutt... Son unas como ratitas que pueden ser de gran ayuda cuando quieres saber de alguien...

.-Ah...

.-Tu le crees a Harry todo lo que dijo de Hermione?

.-Pero por supuesto que si...

.-No lo puedo creer Ron... No conoces también a Hermione? Tu crees que ella es tan... así? Tan maldita?

.-Que estas insinuando? Crees que Harry mintió en lo que dijo!

.-No, Solo digo que tal vez no dio oportunidad de contar todo y tal vez deberías pedir una segunda opinion, por lo menos deberías de preguntarle a Ginny que ella habló con Hermione, es tu hermana, puedes confiar en ella...

.-Pero es que es como si estuviera dudando de Harry!

.-Pero no lo es! Solo quieres saber otro punto de vista...

Ron le miró a los ojos y pudo ver una mirada suplicante de parte de ella...

.-Esta bien lo haré, pero por ti...

.-Gracias...

Y allí en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts ella toda mojada, mientras algunos veían la escena con un poco de risa... Ellos se dieron un beso apasionado...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Era ya la hora de la cena y Dayane buscaba desesperadamente a Harry por encima de todas las cabezas sin resultado alguno así que se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor a esperarlo.  
Estuvo un rato esperandolo hasta que ya quedaba casi vacio el comedor pero a la unica que vio entrar fue a Hermione y cuando terminó de comer salió por las puertas y Dayane le siguió...

.-Oye! Tu! Granger, Black, lo que sea...

Hermione se volteó un poco molesta por como le habían llamado cuando vio a Dayane que le seguía para alcanzarla...

.-Que quieres?

.-Nada contigo tenlo por seguro, donde está Harry, que le hiciste?

.-Yo? Nada... Solo digamos que me molestó un poco y está en su habitación...

.-Que le hiciste?

Pero Hermione ya seguía caminando por el pasillo dandole la espalda e ignorandola completamente...

.-TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA! QUE LE HICISTE A HARRY!

.-Nada que no se haya buscado...- dijo sin voltear y un poco ya molesta, tratando de controlarse mientras seguía caminando cuando sintió un jalón del brazo, Dayane le había tomado del brazo y volteado muy bruscamente haciendo que Hermione se empezara a enojar cada vez mas...

.-Te juro que si le haces algo... Te las ves conmigo y con todos aquellos que SI son sus amigos!

.-Mmm y que me van a hacer? No tienen ni siquiera todos juntos una posibilidad contra mi...

.-Eso lo veremos... Sabes tienes demasiada confianza en ti misma como para ser alguien común con poderes comunes...

.-Esa es la diferencia... Yo, ya no soy una niñita común, compermiso...

Hermione se soltó del brazo de la mano de Dayane, le lanzó una mirada fría y se siguió caminando...

"Creo que el señor tiene un porque perfecto para haberla unido a nosotros..."

"Sigue sin agradarme esa tipa y no pude entrar en su mente... Eso si que es raro..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El gran comedor ya se estaba vaciando por completo, en la mesa de Gryffindor solo quedaban unos chicos de primero y segundo y Dayane con la que estaba platicando y Hermione que estaba platicando con Ginny cuando vio que Hermione se despidió de Ginny y se paró de su lugar...

.-Ron... Ya me tengo que ir... Tengo algo que resolver... Hasta mañana...

.-Hasta mañana Dai...

Ron vio como Dayane salia aprisa del comedor mientrs que Ginny estaba ya terminando también de comer y se levantaba de su lugar...

.-Ginny! Espera...

.-Que pasa Ron?

.-Puedo hablar contigo?

.-Claro sobre que?

.-Es... es sobre Hermione...

.-Que con ella?

.-Bueno es que... quería saber sobre... su versión... sobre lo que pasó entre ella y Harry...

.-Y eso? Nunca pensé que tu te interesaras por segundas opiniones...

.-Pues ya ves...

.-Y para que quieres saber?

.-Pues... pues para ver si me reconcilio con ella...

.-Y tu crees que le va a hacer mucha gracia? Nadie de los que se hacían llamar sus amigos se acercaron si quiera a ella para preguntarle si era verdad lo que decía Harry...

.-Por supuesto que es verdad lo que decía Harry!

.-Quieres que te cuente lo que realmente pasó?

.-Si...

Ginny le contó todo lo que le había contado Draco sobre lo que pasó ese dia viendo la cara que hacía Ron al escuchar lo que Ginny le decía sobre lo que dijo Harry...

.-Pero en serio dijo todas esas cosas? No puede ser! Seguro tu te has inventado todo o te dijo ella que dijeras eso solo porque sois amigas verdad?

.-Ron! Yo no inventaria una mentira así, no mentí en nada de lo que dije...

.-Pero es que... Ellos nunca... Ellos no son así...

.-Pues ya lo ves...

.-Tengo que hablar con Hermione...

.-No creo que eso le agrade... Sabes ella ha estado muy alterada ultimamente por... Bueno por cosas que le han pasado y no creo que le guste que no hayas confiado en ella...

.-Pero...

.-Ron! Pero nada... Por lo menos me alegra que pongas atención de vez en cuando lo que dice Luna...

.-Crees que debo de hablar con Hermione?

.-No, por el momento dejala así pero ya no la molestes... De verdad que le afecta mucho que todo Gryffindor junto con tres cuartas partes de la escuela la hagan a un lado...

.-Pero... una cosa mas...

.-Si que?

.-Como hace eso de... Bueno tu sabes...

.-No Ron no se...

.-Por ejemplo lo que hizo esa vez con las mesas o como quemó a Harry...

.-La verdad no se...

Ginny empezó a caminar hacia la torre de Gryffindor pero antes se dio la vuelta hacia Ron de nuevo...

.-Tal vez podrías intentar hablar con ella pero necesitarás bastante tacto...

Se volvió a voltear y siguió con su camino...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despues de su platica con Ron, Ginny se fue hacia su torre mientras que Ron se fue en otra direcció murmurando algo que Ginny no pudo entender... Iba por los pasillos caminando con una duda que Ron le había dejado en la cabeza...

.-"Pero como hace eso?..."

.-Ginny?

.-...

.-Giiinny

.-...

.-Tierra llamando a Ginny...

.-...

.-Ginny reacciona!

.-Eh?

.-Que tienes te veo muy pensativa...

.-Ah no es nada... Que sucede?

.-Ah eh bueno es que quería platicar contigo, claro si no llebas prisa...

.-Ah no claro que es, Blasie?

.-Bueno... Podemos ir a dar una vuelta?

.-Me preocupas... Que es? Es algo grave? Le pasó algo a alguien?

.-No, no te preocupes no es eso... Podemos?- El chico le tendió su brazo y Ginny se lo tomó empezando a caminar ambos hacia la entrada principal...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-No estas poniendo mucha antención a tu trabajo...

.-No señor! No es eso... Es que bueno he tenido complicaciones...

.-Como cuales? Habla rápido...

.-Bueno como que Harry... Bueno el ya no me habla...

.-Y eso es un impedimento?

.-Pues si algo porque, no tengo la llave o no se que es para sacar el libro y bueno ya no le puedo sacar informacion a Harry porque siempre está rodeado de gente...

.-Y? Bueno por lo menos ya has averiguado algo sobre el libro... Pero creo que no necesitas a ese Potter...

.-Porque?

.-Creo que deberías hechar un vistazo mas detallado a ese dije que traes en el cuello...

Hermione estaba parada en medio de un cementerio al lado de una lapida que decía en su inscripción 'Tom Ryddle' vestida con unos lienzos negros que balanceba hacia un lado el viento frio de los ultimos meses del año... Frente a Voldemort que estaba comodamente sentado en su sillón y junto a el Nagini su gran serpiente.  
Hermione se miró al cuello y no pudo ver su dije que le había dejado su madre...

.-No esta!

.-Tranquila, lo verás en la mañana... Pero quiero que sigas con tu misión y bien hecha si no quieres que sufran tus padres... Entendiste?

.-Si mi señor...

Todo al rededor de Hermione se empezó a arremolinar alrededor de ella dejando al final solo bruma espesa coomo niebla y nada mas... Despertó.  
Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, miró al reloj y pudo ver que eran las 3 de la mañana... Volteó a ver a su pecho y vio su dije, pero estaba demasiado cansada... Ya sería en la mañana que lo revisara... Cayó de nuevo rendida en su cama durmiendo de nuevo y ahora apareciendo en el campo de quidditch caminando hacia las gradas... Eso se le hizo muy conocido pero no lo recordaba... Buscaba a Harry pero cuando lo encontraba se estaba besando debajo de las gradas con una chica de cabello negro que la castaña no pudo reconocer y cuando se acercó mas la tomó por el hombro y esta se separó de Harry... Al instante reconoció esos ojos verdeazulados y esa piel pálida. La veía con mucho odio pero de momento dejó oir su voz...

.-Harry ya está conmigo ya hora ya no cree en nadien mas que en mi... Te has quedado sin el...

.-Y que? A mi ya no me importa...

.-Eso es lo que tu dices... Ya ves nadie te quiere... Ya no tienes amigos... Creo que deberías ya terminar tu misión sabes? Ya no hay nada que te lo impida, ya no estan todo el tiempo esos amiguitos entrometidos siempre detras de ti...

.-Lo hiciste a propósito!

.-No... No va conmigo eso salió porque debía de pasar...

.-Pero tu... tu estas con Voldemort!

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada sudando con el sol que daba en su espalda, ya era tarde y ella estaba todavía cansada y rondaba por su mente no mas que los sueños que había tenido esa noche.  
Necesitaba pensar... No tenía hambre por lo que se fue hacia los baños de los prefectos sin dejar de notar como todavía la gente se apartaba de ella y empezaban a cuchichear entre ellos.  
Cuando llegó se alegró de ello, ya se estaba cansando de esos interminables cuchicheos sobre ella, supuso que para ese entonces ya todo Hogwarts debía de estar enterado de que ella era hija de Sirius... Abrió los grifos y dejó llenar la ducha mientras se desvestía para meterse un buen rato...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Blasie iba caminando sobre los pasillos un poco triste pensando...

.-"No debí de decircelo... Viste su cara?... Si, estaba totalmente asombrada... Creo que ya puedo decir adios a que me hable... No lo se, crees que sea así?... La verdad no lo se, no se como vaya a actuar..."

.-Blasie?

.-Gi ginny!

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron bastante hasta tal grado que el cabello de Ginny se veía opaco... Se quedaron un momento en silencio que a ambos les pareció enterno...

.-Este... Bueno me buscabas?- Blasie trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero le salió una media donde se notaban bastante nervios...

.-E esto... Si...

.-Ah... Para que?

.-Es... es por lo que me dijiste ayer...

Flash Back

.-Ah eh bueno es que quería platicar contigo, claro si no llebas prisa...

.-Ah no claro que es, Blasie?

.-Bueno... Podemos ir a dar una vuelta?

.-Me preocupas... Que es? Es algo grave? Le pasó algo a alguien?

.-No, no te preocupes no es eso... Podemos?- Zabinni le tendió su brazo y Ginny se lo tomó empezando a caminar ambos hacia la entrada principal...

Llegaron a los terrenos y empezaron a caminar rodeando el lago mientras que ninguno de los dos rompia el silencio que se estaba formando entre los dos hasta que...

.-Y de que querias platicar conmigo?

.-Este... Bueno es que... Tomaré el consejo que me diste...

.-Cual de todos?

.-Bueno... es que tu... tu me... recuerdas la chica que te dije que me gustaba?

.-Si... que con ella?

.-Bueno es que... esa es... Bueno es que... eres tu...

.-Que!

.-si bueno y es que bueno ay... no se ni que estoy diciendo... Demonios ya me tengo que ir... Ya lo dije... Adios...

.-No... Espera...

Blasie se volteó y salio corriendo del lugar sin prestar atención a los gritos de Ginny que le pedían quedarse...

Fin Flash Back

-Ah... Que con eso?

.-Porque saliste corriendo?

.-Bueno es que... Tenía que hacer deberes... Si...

.-Aja... Bueno es que no se como decir esto pero...

"Lo sabia, yo no le gusto... No debí decirselo..."

Blasie notó el nerviosismo de Ginny y se acercó otro poco dejando apenas una distancia que se podría decir prudente mientras la voz de la chica se volvia cada vez mas cortada... Ella seguía hablando y Blasie hizo lo que le decian sus impulsos... La tomó y jaló hacia si quedando a escasos milimetros de la cara y tomando por sorpresa a Ginny le besó.  
Ginny pensaba que la forma de besar de los Slytherin era un tanto grotesca pero al contrario... La estaba besando dulcemente haciendo que ella se empezara a derretir entre sus brazos... Si no hubiera sido porque el la tenía agarrada ella se hubiera desplomado en el piso...

* * *

Bueno y que tal? Les ha gustado? Espero que si... Bueno ahora a contestar los mensajitos mejor conocidos como reviews...

**Tonylarl: **Bueno pues por algo puse algo diferente... Yo ya también estaba cansada de que Harry siempre frente a Draco atrapara la snitch... Y bueno... Draco no puede ser tan mal jugador como para que no la atrape cierto? Bueno espero volverte a leer por acá... te cuidas...

**Monolliza: **Hola! Que bueno que estas de nuevo por acá... Estoy contenta de que te haya gustado lo diferente conforme al partido... Pues tienes mucha razón... No siempre va a ser Harry el que gane no? Simplemente no es dios! Bueno también meagrada que te guste un poco la Hermione malita... Todos tenemos algo de malos no? Pues bien esta es ella así... Bueno y creo que eso es todo... Espero que sigas leyendo y que me dejs tu opinión... Bye...

**Emy BLack: **Hola... Bueno pues me alegra en serio mucho que te guste mi fic y bueno conforme a lo que me preguntabas de Dai... Pues no lo puedo decir aún... Verás que con el tiempo las preguntas se responderán por si solas... Y bueno no te preocupes que Harry ya va ir cambiando de nuevo un poco... Espero que sigas leyendo y te vuelva a leer por acá...

**Lore Lathain: **Hola mi querida Lore... Me sorprendes... Como es eso que leiste toda la historia en un ratito... Bueno... y No te desesperes porque todavía no están juntos... Ya verás lo que pasa luego... Bueno ya me voy... Nos vemox...

**AlexiaRiddle: **Pues ya ves como los dejé... Tal vez me vea un poco gacha pero me gusta dejarlos así... Significa, o por lo menos para mi que voy mejorando en los finales de los capitulos pero eso solo me lo pueden decir ustedes con sus reviews...Y bueno me alegra que te guste... Nos vemos Bye...

**lady ortega91:** Me alagas con tus comentarios... De verdad me siento bastante bien leyendo que hay quienes piensan que si se escribir... Me agrada bastante pues yo tenía miedo de escribir por el hecho de que no tengo nada de experiencia... Pero bueno veo que si les gusta eso me anima a seguir escribiendo... Y bueno pues hay un gusanito que crece dentro de mi que me dice que deje el capitulo en suspenso pero me cuesta bastante hacerlo... Me agrada saber también que hay veces en que lo logro... Espero verte por acá de nuevo...

**Baby Dark: **Vaya... En serio tan grave le dejé? Es que pues van varias que me dicen que las dejé igual y estoy que no me lo puedo creer pues no se... Gracias por decir que escribo bien y por apoyarme... Y de verdad ddesearía siguieras leyendo mi fic...

**Elena: **Hola Elena! Bueno no me importa digas lo que digas insisto en que eres estricta con los fic... Pues se necesita de ese algo especial para que al que los lea se sienta con ganas de llorar o con un gran nerviosismo... Eso me encanta pero pues yo siento que eso es algo que no tengo o que me cuesta un montón sacarlo de mi y plasmarlo en un papel... Es dificil... pero bueno... que lastima que no nos haya tocado juntas en el grupo pero de todos modos vamos a estas de vecinas... Quein crees que va a ser mi vecino por un poco de tiempo? El chinitos! No es hermoso! Bueno ya... ya estuvo... ya me calmo... Y bueno espero leerte por aca de nuevoss... Bueno adiosín!

**memlor (guardian de la luz): **Bueno se que a varios les afecta eso de que Hermione sea malita pero pues yo tengo como una teoría de todas las personas... Todos tenemos nuestro lado bueno y malo y si siempre hemos sido buenos va a llegar un momento en el que explotemos y decidamos cambiar abruptamente... Algo parecido es lo que le pasa solo que hay personas que saben controlar estas ganas de explotar y las enfocan en otras cosas para distraerse... Pero bueno... Espero sigas leyendo mi fic y me digas que mas cosas hay que no te parecen para poder mejorarle o contestarte algo...

**Sr. Malfoy: **Este... Perdona si no tengo mucho tacto pero... Quien demonios eres? Como demonios sabes como me llamo y porque dices que te ha costado trabajo encontrarme? En serio disculpame por como lo digo pero entonces si me conoces sabrás como actuo y mi forma de expresarme y de actuar... Entonces... Pues respondeme estas preguntas y pues hablaremos... Tal vez nos podamos ver... Bueno y... Espero que lo que dices de mis fics sea cierto y no por compromiso o algo así... Bueno espero me respondas... Hasta lueguito y bueno... Bye...

De verdad les agradesco que lean mi fic y me apoyen o me digan que anda mal en sus reviews... Espero me digan que opinan de este capitulo... Bueno adiós! Y espero leerlos a todos de nuevo por acá y si hay nuevos mejor! Tengan por seguro que yo les contesto sus reviews...  
Hasta el proximo capitulo...


	16. La llamada

Holass... Perdón por haberme tardado pero es que tengo un ppequeño problemita... El otoro dia tuve un pequeño accidente con las escaleras y pues... Solo digamos que tengo una esguince... O bueno mas bien... Se me fregaron unos cuantos ligamentos de la mano... Y pues... Bueno... No puedo utilizar mucho mi mano... Bueno espero perdonen la tardanza y espero les guste este capitulo...

* * *

Cap 16. La llamada 

Ginny seguía entre los brazos del Slytherin besandose dulcemente cuando un sonido proveniente del pasillo de la derecha, hizo que se separacen al instante... Se asomaron pero no había nada.  
Y se miraron a los ojos ambos seguían bastante coloreados de las mejillas y Ginny apartó su vista de el y se disponía a irse cuando el moreno la tomó delicadamente del brazo para que se volteara hacia el...

.-A donde vas Ginny?

.-No lo se...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La semana pasaba rápida y Hermione por mas que trataba de encontrarse con Dayane para comprobar lo que había pasado en su sueño no la veía por ningun lado hasta que se dio por vencida.  
Ya era lunes y era la hora de la cena... Todas la noches desde que tuvo ese sueño se la pasaba observando detalladamente el dije que traía en el cuello... Lo observaba por todos lados esperando encontrar algo sin hallar nada... Una noche sin esperarselo alguien tocó a la puerta...

.-Pase...

A Hermione le sorprendió mucho ver a Harry parado en la entrada volteando al piso sin decir nada... Cuando Hermione vio que una gota de lo que le pareció era una lagrima cayó al tapete.  
Esta se preocupó mucho al verlo así no lo podía negar pero no debía mostrarse debil...

.-Ha..Potter? Que sucede?

.-Este... No es nada...

.-Que sucede? Para que has venido? Y porque estas así?

.-No es nada... Solo venía a decirte que Ron te está buscando...

.-A mi? Para que?

.-No se, no me quiso decir...

Harry se dio la vuelta y salia caminando al pasillo sin despegar la vista del piso cuando Hermione sorpresivamente le tomó...

.-Te sientes bien?

.-A ti no te debería importar...

.-Pero no es así...!

Draco observaba por una pequeña abertura de la puerta sin hacer ningún sonido...

.-Vete... Ron te ha de estar esperando...

.-Pero...

.-He dicho que te vayas!

Hermione dió un bufido, se volteó indiganada y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa tratando de salir de allí lo mas rapido posible e intrigada por el comportamiento de su amigo y porque Ron la estaba buscando?

Harry se aseguró de que ya había salido Hermione por la estatua y dijo...

.-Malfoy sal de allí que pareces rata... Estas espiando a tu novia? Estas esperando verle engañarte?

.-Una... Yo no soy ninguna rata... Dos... Hermione no es mi novia y tres no estoy espiandola... Te estaba vigilando que no le fueras hacer nada, que por cierto... Sabias que eres un bruto Potter? Ella de verdad está preocupada por ti y tu le dices que se largue... Que forma es esa de tratarla? Que...

Pero sus palabras se quedaron ahogadas cuando sintió un golpe en la cara.  
Harry le había soltado un puñetazo a Malfoy en la cara sin acertarle a la nariz... Este respondió de igual manera y ambos se empezaron a pelear en medio del pasillo.  
Malfoy le tomó del cuello y lo tiró pero Harry fue mas rapido y ambos quedaron tirados en el piso soltandose golpes sin parar...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron estaba sentado en el piso al lado de una ventana que daba hacia el campo de quidditch cuando una voz hizo que se sobresaltara de muerte y volteara hacia donde venía la voz...

.-Que es lo que quieres Ronald?

Era Hermione y estaba sentada del otro lado de la ventana con la mirada fría y cortante dirigida a Ron el cual volteó a ver de nuevo hacia afuera evitando esa mirada...

.-Hablé con Ginny...

.-Ahh... Y? Que... Ahora vienes a decirme... "Ay ay Hermy perdoname es que soy un bruto y no podía creer que Harry me mintiera y me dijera solo la mitad de las cosas... Perdoname!"

Ron solo escuchaba y se puso rojo de pies a cabeza pero no dijo nada...

.-Y? Eso es lo que venías a decirme?

.-S.. si... De hecho...

.-A ver dime una cosa? Fue por iniciativa propia ir con Ginny o fue algo que te pidio alguien?

.-Fue... por mi cuenta...

.-Mentira! Te conozco demasiado Ron tu eres demasiado obstinado como para creer que tu amigo había mentido, seguro pensanste que si pedias una segunda versión era como traicionar a Harry porque no creias en el... Tu nunca hubieras ido por voluntad propia... Y apuesto a que te llevó un buen rato asimilarlo me equivoco?

Ron se ponía cada vez mas nervioso... Todo lo que decía Hermione era verdad y eso le molestaba... Seguía viendo hacia afuera por la ventana... La noche estaba un poco obscura pero se iluminaba un poco por el brillo de la luna... Cuando se quedó totalmente atonito al ver una sombra que se deslizaba por el borde del bosque...

.-Hermione?

.-...Y seguro estabas de necio cuando te lo dijo Gin...

.-Hermione!

.-Que quieres?

.-Que es eso?

Ron le enseñó la sombra que se veía todavía por la obscuridad del bosque haciendo que solo se viera una mancha negra...

.-Es... Mira! Por allá... Estan saliendo mas!

Ron volteó hacia el otro extremo del bosque y pudo ver que mas sombras salian del mismo lugar de donde había visto a la primera pero iba en diferentes direcciones... Cuando una se acercó al brillo de la luna y Ron al igual que Hermione pudieron ver que eran y salieron a todo correr de allí...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry estaba parado a medias junto a Draco ambos sangrando un poco de la nariz y agotados ya por el forcejeo pero no se detenian.  
La varitas que en un momento ambos trataron de utilizar llacían en el piso de abajo junto a los sillones...

.-Y que Potter? No tienes nada mejor?

.-Que? Si apenas estoy calentando...

.-Para esto si tienes agallas no? No que para tratar bien a Hermione...

Harry se abalanzó de nuevo sobre quedando sentado sobre Draco y soltandole unos golpes...

.-Tu! Eres un maldito... Seguro está bajo la maldición imperius para que esté contigo! TU ME LA ROBASTE!

.-Pero vaya! Que veo? Potter todavía sigue interesado en su amiga... O solo es porque ahora cambió su fisico y su forma de ser haciendo que ella sea algo diferente para ti? Y que pasó con tu noviecita Dayane? No todos los dias se sientan juntitos en la mesa y platican y se ponen de melosos? Que pasará cuando se entere de esto? Creo que ell...

Harry le dio otro golpe dandole en la boca haciendo que esta empezara a sangrar... Se paró de golpe haciendo que Harry quedara tirado en el piso...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La mayoría de los alumnos estaba ya en el comedor cenando tranquilamente.  
Todos quedaron en silencio cuando irrumpieron en el con un gran estruendo de las puertas que se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a Hermione y Ron que corrian a toda velocidad hacia la mesa de los profesores.  
Todos estaba callados esperando a ver si se escuchaba algo de lo que decian pero nada solo se escucharon pequeños sobresaltos por parte de todos los profesores presentes.  
Dumbledore se paró de su lugar...

.-Prefectos! Lleven a todos a sus casas... Rápido!

Los prefectos obedecieron al igual que Ron y Hermione que fueron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor acompañando a los pequeños que estaba un poco asustados por la reacción de Dumbledore que nunca lo habían visto así.  
Una chica de primero se tomó al brazo de Hermione tratando de llamar su atenció jalandole la tunica... Hermione volteó y la miró...

.-Si? Que sucede?

.-Son ellos verdad?

Ron se les quedó viendo a las dos muchachas pero por un ademán que hizo Hermione para que continuara se fue de allí con todos los pequeños de primero y segundo.  
Hermione se puso en cunclillas para ver mejor a la niña... Era pequeña... Tenía el cabello rubio y liso mientras en su cara pudo ver unas pecas y unos ojos verde intensos...

.-Quienes ellos?

.-Son los dementores cierto?

.-Cómo te llamas?

.-Amanda...- dijo muy tímida

.-Muy bien Amanda... Porque dices que son los dementores?

.-Porque creí ver algo el otro dia en el bosque pero... Bueno no vi nada... Lo sentí...

.-Mmm...

.-Pero... No van a hacernos nada cierto?

Hermione vio a la chica y vio en efecto que si tenía mucho miedo y trató tranquilizarla...

.-No te preocupes... Todo va a estar bien con Dumbledore aquí no puede pasarnos nada...

Hermione se sintió enternecida por la niña que por lo que se pudo fijar era mas pequeña que los otros niños y se veía mas pequeña pero no le prestó atención a este asunto cuando se escuchó un grito que claramente reconoció... Ellas estaba ya solas en el pasillo...

.-Ven...

.-Q...que fue eso? D..de quien fue?

.-Ven!

.-No... Tengo miedo... De allí vino el grito...

Amanda se agarró mas fuerte del brazo de Hermione y esta le volteó a ver un tanto preocupada...

.-Te llevo cargando vale? Estando conmigo no te va a pasar nada...

Amanda se lo dudó un poco pero al ver los ojos de Hermione se sintió un poco mejor y se dejó cargar por Hermione.  
Esta la tomó en sus brazos caragandola enfrente de su pecho mientras la pequeña se escondia en su hombro con la respiración un poco agitada y con sus brazos y piernas bien aferrados al cuello y la cintura.  
Hermione empezó a correr a lo mas que podía con Amanda y buscando de donde había sido el grito cuando cerca del pasillo donde estaba la entrada a Gryffindor se sintió un frio intenso que hizo que Hermione sacara su varita con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba fuerte a Amanda... Se asomó por la esquina del pasillo y vio a Ron tirado en el piso solo mientras un dementor se acercaba a el peligrosamente...

.-Ron! Saca tu maldita varita!

Ron la volteó a ver al igual que el dementor... Este ultimo se fue acercando poco a poco a las dos chicas mientras la respiración de ambas se hacía mas entrecortada... Hermione se quedó en blanco...

.-Hermione! El patronus!

Fue cuando reaccionó y aún con la varita en alto...

.-Expecto Patronum!

De la varita de Hermione apenas salió una niebla que hizo que el dementor se parara pero no que se alejara.  
"Demonios... Piensa en algo alegre!... Alegre... Alegre..."

_.-EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

De la varita de Hermione salia poco a poco algo que parecia una...

.-Serpiente?

Esta se enroscó a la túnica raída que era el dementor y le empezó a apretar cada vez mas lo que se podía...

.-Vámonos Ron! Corre!

.-Serpiente Hermione?

.-Tu corre y ya!

Ron empezó a correr detras de Hermione que iba a lo mas que le daban sus piernas sosteniendo fuertemente a Amanda que estaba temblando en sus brazos.  
Llegaron frente a la señora gorda... Hermione mucho antes que Ron que venía atras casi arrastrandose agarrandose el pecho...

.-Contraseña?

.-Demonios...

.-Sin contraseña no te dejo pasar...

.-Ron! La contraseña nueva cual es?

_.-Cínere corpus..._

Ambos chicos entraron corriendo cuando apenas se iba abriendo paso la pintura.  
Todos estaba amontonados en la sala común esperando que alguien les explicara que estaba pasando.  
Cuando entraron todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos... Caminaron un poco para alejarse lo mas posible de esa multitud pero era imposible cuando volvieron a escuchar que el cuadro se abria... Todos voltearon y vieron a la profesora McGonagall un poco colorada de la cara y con aspecto preocupado...

.-Hermione... Ven conmigo porfavor...

.-No! No te vayas... No me dejes sola...- Se acercó al oido de la muchacha un poco mas y en un susurro para que nadie oyera le dijo algo...

.-Aparte te pueden atacar los dementores... No vayas...

.-Her...

.-Profesora? Que está sucediendo?- dijo al fin una voz de un chico de quinto curso...

.-Por el momento no le puedo decir nada pero necesito que todos esten aquí y no salgan... Prefectos... Asegurense de que no salga nadie...

Hermione se acercó unos pasos a la profesora para poder hablar con ella sin que nadie mas escuchara...

.-Para que quiere que la acompañe?

La profesora vio con aspecto severo a Amanda que estaba todavía agarrada al cuello de Hermione sin voltear a ningun lado...

.-Y ella?

.-No se preocupe es muy discreta... Ha sucedido algo?

La profesora le mandó otra mirada a la chica que llacía sobre el hombro de Hermione todavía bien agarrada de su cuello...

.-Lo que pasa es que tengo que sellar esta entrada para que nadie pueda entrar... Si sale alguien se quedará fuera toda la noche y no podemos permitir que nadie se quede fuera... Tendrá que dejar a la pequeña aqui... Puede encargarsela a alguien...

.-No! Yo quiero estar con ella...

.-Profesora... Puede estar conmigo en la sala?...

.-Pero... Bueno esta bien... Pero no quiero que diga nada a nadie de donde está la sala por seguridad de ustedes está bien?

Hermione asintió y se acercó a la puerta detras de la profesora mientras muchas miradas curiosas les observaban.  
Al instante en que salieron toda la sala se llenó de murmullos...

.-Bien... Todos a sus cuartos y nada de salir de aquí entendido?

Todos se fueron con aire intrigados aun sin saber que pasaba pero estaba preocupados por la reacción que había tenido Dumbledore...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

McGonagall iba caminando rápidamente seguida de Hermione, ambas con varita en mano por cualquier cosa hasta que llegaron ante la estatua de dragón y entraron...

.-Bueno Srta. yo la dejo aquí y le recuerdo que le avise a sus compañeros sobre... el pequeño problema que tenemos... Entendido? Y porfavor vigila a la niña...

La profesora se giró sobre sus talones y salió de allí con la varita al frente...

.-Me vas a cuidar?

.-Claro... Vente...

A Hermione por alguna causa esa niña se le hacia conocida y le daba directo al corazón esas miradas que lanzaba de miedo sin tener pena de demostrar lo que sentía... Subieron las escaleras para las habitaciones y rapidamente Hermione se fue a la suya...

.-Esperame aqui quieres?- dijo Hermione dejando a la niña en su cama.

.-Pero a donde vas?

.-Tranquila... Solo voy a avisarles a mis compañeros que no salgan... Si quieres puedes darte un baño...

.-Pero...

.-Tranquila nada puede entrar a mi habitación a menos que yo lo concienta... Es un pequeño hechizo...

.-Wow... Me lo puedes enseñar?

.-Claro pero todavía estas pequeña como para hacerlo...

.-Pequeña?

Hermione se alegró de poder sacar una sonrisa a la niña...

.-Pues si un poquito...

.-Curioso... Así me dicen en mi casa... Bueno... Peke... Puedes llamarme si quieres así...

.-Claro... Peke... Entonces tu tranquila que ahora vuelvo...

Hermione le miró de nuevo y esta estaba ya con una sonrisa en la cara lo que le hizo sacar una a ella también...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tocó a la puerta y escuchó una voz apenas audible la que le dejó pasar...

.-AY! Draco! Que te pasó?

.-Nada...

.-Cómo que nada... Tienes sangre en la boca y una emorrajia en la nariz y no tienes nada? Me crees estúpida?

.-No, no es eso...

.-Que pasó?

.-Tu ex noviecito Potter me atacó cuando te fuiste...

.-Pero porque?

.-Bueno creo que todavía siente algo por ti... Empezó a decir que yo te había robado de su lado y no se que tanto... En pocas palabras todavía te quiere...

.-Mmm que bien... No me importa... Pero tu como estas?

.-Pues... Bien... No te preocupes...

.-No podemos ir con Pomfrey porque no podemos salir o nos quedaremos fuera toda la noche... McGonagall selló todas las puertas de las casas para que nadie ni nada pueda entrar así que te aguantas a que yo te cure...

.-Pero con que?

.-Ya verás pero esperame tantito... Ahora vuelvo...

.-Vas a ver a Potter cierto?

.-Si pero nada mas para avisarle que no puede salir ahora vuelvo...

Hermione salió de la habitación hacia la suya para ir por las cosas con las que iba a curar a Draco... Entró tomó la cajita y se dirigió a la habitación de Harry... Tocó y este le dejó pasar...

.-Cómo estas Harry?

.-Harry? Ya no es Potter?

.-Por el momento no... Bueno vengo a darte un pequeño aviso... No puedes salir a los pasillos o demás entendido?

.-Porque? Solo porque lo dices tu?

.-No... Simplemente porque si sales te quedas afuera toda la noche en los pasillos llenos de dementores...

.-Dementores? Pero que hacen aquí?

.-No lo se pero no salgas ok? Toma...

Hermione había abierto la cajita que llevaba y sacó de ella dos botellas pequeñas con un poco de algodón... Te curarán... Supongo que ya sabes que son... Primero la café y luego con la blanca... Bueno adiós...

Tomó de nuevo la cajita y salió de allí al instante dejando a Harry de nuevo solo y entrando de nuevo en la habitación de Draco...

.-Bien ya volví... Sientate en la cama...

.-Que me vas a hacer?

.-Solo te voy a curar un poco... No son tan efectivas como las de la Sra. Pomfrey pero te ayudarán un poco...

Sacó un pequeño algodón y le puso de un líquido cafe... Se lo untó en la ceja, en la nariz y en la boca para limpiarle un poco... Tiró el algodón ya con sangre seca y con liquido café y sacó otro un poco mas pequeño al que le puso del liquido transparente... Se lo untó y...

.-AYYY! Que demonios es eso?

.-Que te arde?

.-Por su puesto que si!

.-Es alcohol... Te aguantas y no lloriquees...

Le mandó una mirada severa a Hermione la que solo le miró de reojo y se volteó de nuevo. Sacó unas tiritas de micropor y se las puso en la ceja cerrandosela un poco...

.-Bueno ya con eso... Ahora ya me voy que tengo una pequeña inquilina en mi cuarto...

.-Hasta mañana... Y Gracias... creo...

.-Claro hasta mañana...

Salió de nuevo de allí y fue hacia la suya donde pudo escuchar unas risas en su baño... Entró con cautela y vió a Amanda dentro de la tina con burbujas regadas por todo el cuarto de baño...

.-Hola...Mira... Me baño, me baño!

.-Está bien no importa... Ya estas mejor por lo que veo verdad?

.-Si... Hermione? Te importa si te llamo Mione?

.-Claro está bien pero... Cómo has sabido mi nombre...?

.-Bueno es un pequeño secretito... De grande yo quiero ser como tu... Ven... Avacho... Avacho...

Hermione se acercó a Amanda y esta le agarró y le abrazó con fuerza mojandola toda y llenadola de espuma.  
Se la pasaron un rato jugando con las burbujas y el agua... Hermione se la pasaba muy bien con esa niña, le daba una ternura inexplicable.  
Ya había pasado un buen rato y Amanda ya estaba cansada, así que tomó una toalla y salio de allí envuelta en la toalla que la cubria toda...

.-Toma...

Hermione le había tendido una playera suya que seguro le quedaba de camisón... Esta se la puso emocionada y se metió en la cama.  
Hermione al igual que ella se secó y se puso ropa comoda pero no su pijama... Volteó a ver a Amanda y esta ya estaba dormida dentro de la cama... Sonrió levemente.  
Iba a tomar un libro que estaba en la mesilla de noche pero sintió un ardor en el antebrazo... Se miró y vio como la marca tenebrosa estaba de un color negro intenso como si la acabasen de hacer... Sacó su tunica y mascara de su 'lugar secreto' y salió aprisa de su cuarto para encontrarse con Draco... Hermione no sabía que hacer así que salió detras de su compañero saliendo a los pasillos obscuros de prisa...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eran casi las siete de la mañana y McGonagall estaba pasando de nuevo a todas las entradas de las casas ya quitandoles el hechizo cuando había terminado se dirigió hacia su despacho de nuevo vigilando cada pasillo para verificar que no había mas dementores cuando se detuvo en seco al escuchar unos pasos... Se asomó a donde los había escuchado y verificó toda esa area pero no encontró nada así que se fue de allí...

.-Demonios casi nos ve...

.-Si pero si no corremos... No podemos dejar que nadie nos vea así... Aparte Potter sospecharia algo...

.-Cierto cierto... Bien ya no se le ve... Vamos...

Draco y Hermione entraron por la estatua fijandose antes si no había nadie en la sala... Al no ver a nadie entraron corriendo y cada uno se metió a su cuarto.  
Hermione se alegró de que Amanda siguiera dormida... Rápidamente se quitó la capa junto con la mascara y las guardó en donde las tenía antes para que nadie la pudiera encontrar y poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa sucia dejandola toda amontonada junto con la otra... Quedando completamente desnuda... Entró al baño, abrió la llave del agua y comprobando la temperatura se metió poniendo un poco de burbujas para relajarse un rato... Cerró un poco los ojos y dejó a un lado la varita... Poco a poco el sueño fue cayendo en ella y ella dejose llevar.  
Abrió los ojos de golpe tomando al instante la varita cuando escuchó un ruido en el baño... Vio hacia todos lados y vio que no era nada cuando...

.-Que haces tan temprano bañandote?

.-Ahhh! Me espantaste!

Frente a la cara de Hermione se encontraban esos ojos verdes que la miraban a poca distancia...

.-Ya me di cuenta... Ya vas a terminar?

.-Mmm que hora es?

.-Son casi las ocho... Ya vas a salir? Me acompañas a desayunar?

.-Ya voy peke... Solo me pogo ropa y vamos...

.-Bueno... Pero no te tardes mucho... Te espero afuera...

Hermione se quedó un poco extrañada por como podía cambiar de estar riendose y traviesa a ser alguien tan tranquila.  
A los cinco minutos ya estaba afuera Hermione secandose el cabello mientras Amanda saltaba sin parar en su cama...

.-Vamonos a comer algo que me muero de hambre...

.-Ya? Vaamonoiss... Pero antes me acompañas por mi mochila?

Amanda saltó afuera de la cama y se puso sus zapatos para ir con Hermione...

.-.-.-.-.-

El comedor estaba un poco lleno para ser tan temprano pero seguro era porque les habían interrumpido el hambre la noche anterior... Todos estaban platicando sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior y se preguntaban porque todas las entradas estaba selladas con hechizos...

.-Y tus amigos? Porque no te vas a sentar con ellos...?

Amanda bajó su mirada al piso y paró de caminar...

.-Peke? Que pasa?

.-Es que... bueno... No tengo amigos...

.-Pero... Porque? Si eres una pequeña tan excepcional!

.-Porque... No se muy bien pero es que prefiero no juntarme con nadie... Todos se burlan de mi solo porque siempre estoy atenta a clase...

.-Pero eso no tiene nada de malo!

.-Pues todos los de mi grupo no opinan lo mismo... Siempre me dice ñoña... Aparte siempre se burlan de mi porque... En nuestra primera clase de vuelo... Le dije a la maestra que le tenía miedo a las alturas y bueno... Lo hizo público...

.-Ay peke... Ven... Avacho... Eso no tiene nada de malo... Yo también le tengo terror a las alturas...

.-Pero tu eres la mejor cazadora que he visto en mi vida! Juegas de manera impresionante...

.-Pero eso no era antes... En seis años no agarré ninguna escoba mas que para barrer...

Amanda vio a los ojos a Hermione y fijandose en la intención que tenía sonrió y se alegró un poco mas...

.-Pero puedo sentarme contigo?

.-Eso no se pregunta... Vente que me muero de hambre...

Las dos juntas se sentaron en la mesa un poco apartadas de los chicos de primero que ya estaban allí viendo un poco impresionados a Amanda sentandose con Hermione...

.-Mira Lisa... Es la Amanda...

.-Quien?

.-La ñoña...

.-Donde?

.-allí...

.-Pero como se ha sentado con esa chica? Como le puede hablar?  
Ella es... es mi ídolo del quidditch...- La chica soltó un suspiro y puso una cara como si estuviera viendo a un angel hasta que vio la mirada de los otros chicos...

.-No es solo eso... Según las encuestas internas de Gryffindor está entre las tres mas guapas de nuestra casa...

.-Bueno a ustedes que les pasa? Es solo una persona mas... Aparte por si no lo recordais ella es solo Hermione Granger... Es igual de ñoña que Amanda por eso se llevan...

.-Estas loca Mary?

.-No... Solo digo la verdad...

.-Estas mal ella no es ninguna ñoña si no dime como es que juega en el equipo de quidditch? Eso no lo haría una ñoña...

.-Bueno tal vez ya no sea tanto pero sigue siendo alguien mas en este mundo... Creo que iré a saludar a mi diminuta amiga porque tenemos pociones auirita...

La chica llamada Mary se paró de su lugar y se dirigió con paso decidido a Amanda sin prestar atención de Hermione...

.-Hola ñoña...

Amanda la volteó a ver y cuando vio quien era volteó de nuevo la cara hacia su comida sabiedo de sobra las concecuencias...

.-Que te pasa? No me puedes voltear la cara me debes respeto!

Amanda volvió la cara hacia la chica y la vio a los ojos con un poco de miedo...

.-Así está mejor... Terminaste mi tarea de pociones?

Hermione veía atonita esto y vio como Amanda se agachaba para buscar entre sus cosas hasta que sacó un pergamino de por lo menos metro y medio de largo bien enrollado y bien cuidado y se lo extendía a la mano de Mary pero Hermione lo tomó y se paró de su lugar viendo severamente hacia Mary la que se puso en pocisión retadora...

.-No puedes obligar a que otros hagan tu trabajo!

.-A no? Y quien lo dice...tu?

.-Si...

.-Y crees que solo por eso voy a hacer caso?

.-Si... Creo que no te has percatado pero yo soy prefecta... Al rato le aviso a la profesora McGonagall de tu comportamiento y ella tomará cartas en el asunto... Lo minimo con ella es una tarde limpiando los urinales de la enfermería así que no tienes de que preocuparte así que vuelve a tu lugar y dejanos desayunar tranquilamente...

.-Pero...

Hermione ya se había volteado y vuelto a sentar en su lugar y sin voltear añadió

.-Gracias ya te puedes retirar...

La chica se fue dando un bufido de nuevo a su lugar lejos de allí...

.-Peke... No puedes dejarte manipular por ese tipo de personas... Hiciste tu tarea de pociones?

.-No... No me dio tiempo por hacer las tareas de Mary...

.-Bien pues no quiero que le des ni una sola tarea... Esas son tuyas y las vas a entregar con tu nombre no las de esa chica... Ahora dime como se llama para reportarla con la profesora...

.-Pero... No!

.-Porque no?

.-Porque si no ella me va a hacer la vida imposible...

.-Y no te la hace ya? No te preocupes cualquier cosa me avisas a mi o a la profesora McGonagall...

.-Pero me dirian soplona...

.-Te afecta lo que dicen ellos? No debería... Solo debe de importarte lo que digas TU de ti misma no lo que te digan los otros... Que te importa? Si te dicen mono... Tu te vas a creer que eres mono?

.-No...

.-Ya ves! No te dejes intimidar... Y bueno ya si se tratan de pasar... Creo que te prestaré un libro sobre hechizos y embrujos sencillos... Pero no digas que yo te lo di...

Amanda vio a Hermione y tomó el pergamino que le había quitado a Mary...

.-Se llama Mary James...

.-Bien... Y no te dejes ok?

La pequeña asintió... Cuando el comedor se llenó de ruido y fueron entrando las lechuzas entregando paquetes por doquier Hermione recibió solo el periodico pagó, y notó a Ginny sentada enfrente de ella...

.-Que hay Hermy? Quien es la pequeña?

.-Pues nada nuevo... Ella es Amanda...

.-Hola soy Ginny...

.-Hola Ginny...

.-Hermy? Puedo leer el periodico?

.-Claro... Necesito comer que me muero de hambre y no puedo comer a gusto...

.-Bien...

Ginny abrió el peiodico y se quedó de piedra la ver la primera plana...

_"MUGGLES MUERTOS Y ALGUNOS DESAPARECIDOS"_

_Denise May, muggle de 36 años ha informado esta madrugada a las autoridades muggles, policias (unos hombres con uniformes que cargan siempre con unas como varitas de metal) sobre algunos extraños que entraron en unas casas localizadas en Laburnum Gardens, Clapham. Hablamos un poco con ella y esto fue lo que nos dijo: _

Eran unas personas encapuchadas con unas mascaras eran por lo menos tres y entraron en las casas de enfrente... Solo escuché unos pequeños gritos y luego cesaban... Yo digo que eran rateros.>>

Despues de esto llegaron los 'policias' empezando a hacer investigaciones sobre los hechos y dieron por hecho doce muertos y dos desaparecidos de los cuales no supimos sus nombres.

.-Hermy... Ya viste?

.-Que?

Se acercó un poco sabiendo lo que iba a ver... La vio y trató de hacer una expresión sorprendida con poco exito...

.-Mione? Que te pasa?

.-No... no es nada peke...

.-Mione? Peke? Bueno no importa... Puedo hablar contigo un momento Hermione?

.-Claro... Esperame ahora vuelvo no tardo y si se acerca ya sabes quien... Ya te dije que hacer...

Amanda asintió con la cabeza y se puso de nuevo a su desayuno...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban y todo seguía igual entre Harry y Hermione, seguían sin hablarse al igual que Hermione con Ron pero este ya no la molestaba... Igual pasaba con Mary y sus amigos, ya no molestaban a Amanda, al parecer Mary les había contado lo pasado con Hermione por lo que dejaron en paz a Amanda que ya estaba un poco mas contenta y tenía mas tiempo libre... La mayor parte de este se la pasaba ayudando a Hermione en la biblioteca por si estaba haciendo deberes ella le ayudaba con los libros mientras ella leía un poco algunos que Hermione le había recomendado entre ellos "La Historia de Hogwarts" en el cual estaba muy entretenida leyendo...

Hermione estaba ya guardando sus cosas y junto a ella Amanda que le venía muy bien a Hermione porque no se la pasaba hablando y necesitaba estar con alguien mas que no fueran ni Ginny ni Draco...

.-Ya termine!

.-Cómo?

.-Si ya termine este... Me ha gustado mucho... Me recomiendas algun otro para esta semana?

.-Tengo uno en mi habitación que quizas te guste...

.-Bien... Ya terminaste tus deberes? Son demasiados no lo crees?

.-Si son un poco... Pero es que ya se vienen los EXTASIS y no quiero salir mal...

.-Ah... Pero no me has contestado mi pregunta...

.-S... No... No he terminado...

.-Yo te puedo ayudar! Dejame ayudarte porfavor...

Amanda había estado insistiendo desde que vio la cantidad de deberes que le dejaban a Hermione en ayudarle pero ella por supuesto se había mostrado reaccia a aceptar su proposición pero la verdad si necesitaba una mano pero al igual que con Draco se había negado...

.-No... Si lo termino, ya verás como me las arreglo...

.-Sabes? Perdona que te lo diga pero para ser tan inteligente eres bastante orgullosa...

Hermione se sonrojó ante el comentario de su pequeña amiga porque sabía de sobra que tenía razón...

.-No... no es eso...

.-Eso dices... Vamos dejame ayudarte! Te juro que lo hago bien...

.-No... Tu apenas vas en primero y yo estoy viendo temas nivel EXTASIS son un poco complicados para ti...

.-No me subestimes... Aparte serviría de que voy un poco mas avanzada... Dejame ayudarte... Aunque sea con esas redacciones que te dejan si?

.-Vente... Vamos por el libro para que lo leas...

.-Eso significa que te puedo ayudar?

.-No...

.-Diablos...

.-.-.-..-.-

Ya iban saliendo de la biblioteca cuando vieron que había una hoja pegada en la pared.  
Se acercaron para ver que era... Era la lista para los que se quedaban en vacaciones...

.-Te vas a quedar Mione?

.-Si... me temo que si...

.-Y tus padres?

.-Fueron de vacaciones y yo no quería ir con ellos...

Tomó la plumilla y se anotó cuando vio que Amanda bajaba la cabeza al piso...

.-Que pasa?

.-Es que yo si me tengo que ir... Y no te voy a ver en vacaciones...

.-Eh... Tranquila no es mucho tiempo aparte te voy a prestar unos cuantos libros para que leas y no te aburras...

.-Pero no te voy a ver...

.-No te preocupes... Nos volveremos a ver despues de vacaciones... Y... ya te tengo preparada una sorpresita para navidad...

Amanda levantó la cara con entusiasmo...

.-En serio?

.-Si... Pero te tienes que portar bien entendido?

.-Siii! Que es que es?

.-Si te digo ya no sería sorpresa...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El frío que estaba haciendo junto con el clima cambiaron bastante... Las lluvias dejaron de caer pero ahora hacía mas frío y todo Hogwarts estaba enterrado en nieve...

Los entrenamientos del equipo de Gryffindor habían sido suspendidos desde hacía ya tiempo... Poco despues de su partido con Ravenclaw debido al clima eso hizo que Harry y Hermione se apachurraran un poco mas Harry pues tenía que estar toda la tarde encerrado haciendo deberes.  
Era el ultimo día de clases y para la desgracia de Harry y Ron tenían pociones con Slytherin seguida de Transformaciones la cual cada vez era mas agotadora...

.-Silencio...

Se escuchó antes de un azote de puerta pero no era necesario que dijera nada pues todos se habían quedado callados al instante que escucharon que se acercaba...

.-No crean que por ser el ultimo dia de clases se van a ir de esta aula sin haber tomado sus clases debidas y sin deberes...

Todos estaba callados como solo lo hacían con el profesor Snape en sus clases. Al lado de Ron estava Neville del cual solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada... Todos hicieron muecas de odio al escuchar esto ultimo sobre los deberes...

.-Bien hoy veremos la poción...

.-Harry...- Se escuchó una voz apenas audible de Ron que llamaba a Harry...

.-Que?

.-Y Dai? Hace que no la veo...

.-No se...

.-Oye? No has notado algo raro en Hermione ultimamente?

.-No... Porque lo dices...?

.-Sr. Weasley, Sr. Potter me pueden repetir exactamente lo que acabo de decir?

Ambos se quedaron callados viendo con una furia a Snape...

.-Como lo suponía... Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por la total desfachatez al demostrar el parecido de arrogancia con su padre...

Varios de Slytherin estaba casi a reirse como siempre al igual que Hermione pero no le hacía mucha gracia haber perdido diez puntos... Harry ya no aguantaba mas... Todas las clases le decía lo mismo y le bajaba puntos por lo mas mínimo.  
Se paró de su lugar y tratando de ser 'amable' se dirigió al profesor...

.-Mi padre no era arrogante y yo tampoco pero en cambio usted.  
Es usted una desgracia de persona, sabía? Me baja puntos solo porque mi padre le jugó unas cuantas bromas en el colegio y porque a usted le gustaba mi madre...

.-Potter ERES UN INSOLENTE... A MI NO ME GUSTABA LILY... NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES...

.-AH... Lily? Ya ve hasta la llama o mas bien la llamaba por su nombre porque cierto... No tengo madre por culpa de su 'amiguito' querido...Pero que tal a mi padre el es solo el engreido Potter cierto? Porque lo odia? Porque le salvó la vida a usted? Y no me diga que el fue el que hizo que casi se matara porque no es cierto... El no fue el de la idea el se enteró despues...

Todos escuchaban sin entender a lo que se refería Harry pero al parecer Snape si y no le gustaba nada.  
Este vió a Harry con mas odio que nunca y estuvo a punto de agarrarlo y allí mandarle una 'cruciatus' pero se contuvo y con la voz mas monótona que pudo solo añadió:

.-Bien Potter... Creo que... Veinte puntos menos para su casa y acompañeme a mi escritorio...

Esto hizo enojar mas a Harry que se paró de golpe tirando la silla al piso dando unas grandes zancadas pasando de lado algunos de Slytherin que le veían con una sonrisa en la cara y con superioridad.  
Snape se sentó en su silla sacó un pergamino y empezó a escribir algo en ella... Aquella situación le recordaba a algo pero que era?... Claro ya había pasado por eso con la profesora Umbridge solo que ella se tapó para que no leyera lo que escribia al contrario de Snape... Todos estaban callados pero a unos pocos segundos se empezaron a escuchar murmullos por toda la clase..

.-Si no se callan les bajo puntos... Sr. Weasley? Quiere perder mas puntos?

Todos se quedaron callados de nuevo y Snape dobló la carta sin preocuparse por sellarla ni nada y se la entregó a Harry...

.-Cuando termine la clase se la lleva a la jefa de su casa, ahora vuelva a su lugar y espero no esté inventando mas cosas solo por llamar la atención... Sientense en su lugar.  
Comienecen las instrucciones están en el pizarrón...

La clase siguió sin mayores sobresaltos solo lo habitual.  
Harry ya iba terminando su poción solo tenía que dejarla hervir a fuego fuerte por 5 minutos... Vio su poción que tenía aspecto demasiado líquida y de un color amarillo canario y empezaba a salir humo de ella... Volteó a ver la de Ron y estaba al parecer bastante bien tomando en cuenta que no tenía a Hermione, la de Neville estaba excesivamente líquida de un tono morado obscuro... De verdad que les hacía falta la ayuda de Hermione... La volteó a ver y vio que estaba sentada tranquilamente sentada junto a Draco... Sus pociones tenían un aspecto amarillo obscuro y textura grumosa pero al añadir un ultimo ingrediente esta se hizo verdosa...

Snape se acercó al instante al lugar de Harry que estaba solo y empezó a rondar la poción de Harry...

.-Digame Potter? Supongo que sabe leer no? Pero digame una cosa? Sabe seguir instrucciones o quiere que se lo poga con figuritas? O tal vez... Con manzanitas y palitos...?

.-Si se seguir instrucciones...

.-Leeme la penultima linea de las instrucciones...

Harry se fijo en la linea y empezó a leer...

.-Despues de haber añadido con precisión la luparia y remover la poción durante 3 minutos en sentido de las manecillas del reloj dejar reposar por 2 minutos... Y añade cinco hojas pequeñas de hoparea antes de dejar a fuego fuerte por cinco minutos...

Como siempre se le vino el alma a los pies... De nuevo se había equivocado dandole razones a Snape de humillarlo como siempre...

.-Que fue lo que le falló?

.-Puse cinco colas de rata en lugar de la hoparea...

Se sonrojó levemente al escuchar las carcajadas de todos los de Slytherin...

.-Y dime, Potter? Que parecido tienen? O es acaso que ahora se ha vuelto como Longbottom que no distinge de una nuez a un venado? Hasta su amiguito Weasley lo ha hecho mejor y eso que no tiene a Granger diciendole todo el tiempo que hacer...

Neville se escondió en su asiento... Y Ron se puso de todos los colores pero no se movió...

_.-Evanesco_... Tiene cero Potter... Como siempre... Pongan todos en una botella una muestra de su poción y dejenla en mi escritorio... Pero antes... Deberes... 30 centimetros de pergamino sobre las propiedades de la luparia que ya deberían de poderla escribir sin abrir un solo libro... Y dos metros sobre la poción que acabamos de ver... Todo sobre ella... consecuencias... Resultados... ingredientes... modo de preparación CORRECTA sin cambiar ingredientes... Y 40 centimetros acerca de las propiedades de todos los ingredientes usados en esta poción para regresando de vacaciones... Solo para los de Gryffindor...

Todos los de Gryffindor salieron de allí muy enojados con el profesor como era posible...

.-Es tan injusto! Mas de ventite puntos menos y... Mas de dos metros de deberes... Y lo peor solo para los de Gryffindor!

.-Que esperabas?

.-Harry?

Harry se volteó un poco extrañado pues reconoció la voz de Hermione al instante...

* * *

Uy... Bueno... A mi la verdad no me ha gustado mucho este capitulo pero bueno... El que sigue si que me gusta! Aunque varios posiblemente me lleguen aodiar pero es parte de la historia... Tiene que pasar... 

Bueno ahora les contesto sus reviews... Perdonden si soy un poco breve pero pues me duele la manos despues de una rato...

**Alexia Riddle:** De verdad me agrada que te alla gustado el capitulo pasado espero este tambien...Bueno solo quiero darte un peque aviso... No te preocupes que esta tortura del comportamiento de Harry hacia Hermione si no mal recuerdo ya se va a acabar... Creo que en un par de capitulos... Espero sigas leyendo...

**potter5: **Ya ves ahora porque me he tardado tanto... Espero que para la rpox ya tenga la mano mejor para poder subir mas rápido...

**Sr. Malfoy: **Pues si... La verdad yo también creo que no es el mejor medio pero pues nunca te encuentro conectado... Si me dices un dia y una hora haré lo posible para poder estar conectada te parece?  
La verdad todavía sigo un poco de incredula conforme a mis fic pero... Ya veremos...  
Y no entiendo por que deonios no me hablabas si todos te decian que yo era buena onda y no que cosas! Pero bueno... Creo que te entiendo... Espero te siga viendo por acá y podamos platicar...

**Tonylarl:** Pues si parece que su novia es mas peligrosa que Hermione verdad? Y pues ya veremos que pasa con Harry? Tal vez no tenga poderes como los de Hermione porque ella los tiene por... Un pequeño secretito que tengo guardado...Pero... puede que si tenga algunos ocultos no crees? Bueno me voy... Espero sigas leyendo mi fic... Hasta lueguito... Cuidate...

**lady ortega91: **Pues de verdad gracias por apoyar mi fic... Y gracias por la molestia que te tomas dejando aunque sea un pequeño comentario... Te veo... Luego... Espero te siga gustando mi fic.

**tintita:** Hola! De verdad me puse muy contenta cuando leí tu review... Y pues a decir verdad a mi también se me hacía un poco aburrido el principio por un GRAN deje de desconfianza que tenía en si lo estaba haciendo bien o que pasaba pero pues por lo que me han dicho... Pues creo que he mejorado aunque sea un poco y eso me parece bueno...  
También me alegra que quieras conocerme... Ya te agregé lo siento si no lo hice antes pero es que no he tenido tiempo ni fuerza para meterme a internet... Espero sigas leyendo y de verdad te agradesco mucho tu apoyo... Espero pronto podamos platicar... te cuidas... Chao...

**menlor griffindor: **Pues me gustaria poderte decir algo... Pero no puedo decir nada de lo que va a pasar porque lagunas cosas ni yo las se... Toda la historia que tenía planeada ya en mente se ha ido modificando cada vez mas... Ya no es lo que tenía planeado, me llega una idea y la escribo en el momento dejando de lado lo planeado... Es extraño... Creo que yo también estoy volviendome loca... Y bueno... Lo que me has dicho sobre Hermione ya lo había pensado pero debo buscar un momento para sacarlo... Uno preciso... Bueno... Espero sigas leyendo el fic... Todavía nos faltas secretos por descubrir... Hasta lueguito... Te cuidas...

**Monolliza: **Hola! Vaya milagro! Me alegra que estes por aca... Gracias por el paoyo que me estas dejando en este review... De verdad... Tengo una pequeña sorpresita para ti en el siguiente capitulo... Ya verás... Estoy contenta por que me digas que como sea vas a seguir mi historia hasta el final... Me siento feliz por esto... Y bueno... También por lo de la practica... Nos leemos luego...

Espero de verdad verlos a todos de nuevo por acá diciendome que opinan de mi fic...

Porfa dejen Reviews!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	17. Sentimientos al descubierto

Hooola Bueno yo estoy aqui de nuevo con esta historia... Bueno solo les quiero advertir algo antes de que lean este cap... Posiblemente me tarde subiendo los siguientes caps porque ya la proxima semana entro a la escuelita... Y pues la verdad le tengo que hechar ganas porque el año pasado terminé un poco mal... No quiero que paso lo mismo... Así que puede que me tarde con unos capitulos pero no con todos... Otra cosa... Porfavor dejen reviews... Esos mensajitos son los que siempre me ayudan a seguir escribiendo... Y es que si no me dejan ya no estará esa voz diciendome: -Vamoa! Sigue escribiendo... Les gusta lo que leen... No dejes de hacerlo!- Esa vocecilla se irá desapareciendo porque siento que no tengo el apoyo suficiente para seguir con estas mis locuras... bueno ya dejo de aburrirlos y los dejo con este cap 17... Nos vemos abajo...

* * *

Cap. 17 Sentimientos al descubierto 

Harry se volteó un poco extrañado pues reconoció la voz de Hermione al instante...

.-Si?

.-Me mandó recordarte el profesor Snape que tienes que ir a ver a la prosefora McGonagall...

.-Demonios ya lo había olvidado... Paso despues de la clase...

Hermione caminaba cerca de ellos escuchando lo que decían...

.-Y? Que ha pasado con Dai? No la he visto...

.-Pues la verdad no lo se... Yo tampoco la he visto...

.-Todavía sigues con ella? Bueno desde ya sabes no?

Hermione se quedó un poco extrañada al oir eso y desesperada pues ahora no entendería de que hablaban pero fue gracias a Harry que era un tanto olvidadizo se enteró un poco...

.-Desde que?

.-Bueno tu sabes lo que pasó con... Entre ella y ese Both...

.-Ah ya... Cierto... Bueno según yo arreglamos las cosas pues me dijo que fue porque había perdido una apuesta...

.-Apuesta? De que?

.-Me dijo que era confidencial de su casa y que no podía decir nada...

.-Y confiaste en ella?

.-Por supuesto... Bueno y que tal te vas a quedar en vacaciones?

.-No puedo...

Ron se sonrojó fuertemente de la cara y lo notó por lo que voteó a ver al piso...

.-Porque? Vas a salir con tus padres o que?

.-Es que... El padre de Luna me invitó a pasar las navidades con ellos...

Harry arqueó bastante las cejas haciendo que se perdieran en su flequeillo...Y sonriendo un poco...

.-Apoco ya sabe lo de ustedes?

.-Es obvio que si...

.-Mira que bien... Y tu madre ya lo sabe?

.-Eh... Si...

.-Que lindo...

.-No te burles!

.-No te alteres no me burlo... Se te ofrece algo mas Hermione?

Dijo Harry cuando volteó para atras y vio a Hermione que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos viendolos fijamente...

.-Eh?

.-Se te perdió algo?

.-No nada... Como si me interesara escuchar sus cosas...

Adelantó el paso y se fue de allí dejandolos atras... Cuando Harry y Ron entraron a Transformaciones Hermione ya estaba sentada hasta adelante (su lugar preferido frente al escritorio de la profesora) perdida en un libro mientras que Harry y Ron se iban hasta el fondo...

La clase fue bastante calmada pero les había dejado un bonche de deberes para vacaciones... Harry ya iba saliendo del aula junto con Ron cuando una vocecilla en su cabeza le habló.  
"Tienes que ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall" Esta le sonó muy parecida a la que siempre usaba Hermione... No le tomó mucha importancia pero esta insistía así que se giró para ir al despacho...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Todos en la sala común estaban empacando todas sus cosas para el dia siguiente mientras que los pocos que se iban a quedar o los que ya habían preparado sus cosas estaban en el gran comedor cenando...

Hermione estaba en la habitación de Amanda ayudandole a empacar y a buscar todas sus cosas cerca de sus compañeras de cuarto que no dejaban de ver a Amanda y a Hermione con unas risas pero ellas no prestaron atención.  
Ya estaban terminando de guardar todo cuando Hermione le dio una bolsa a la niña...

.-Toma...

.-Que es?- dijo viendo con sus ojos bastante abiertos a la bolsa...

.-Son los libros que te dije que te iba a prestar para que no te aburras en vacaciones...

.-Ay! Gracias...

Amanda tomó la bolsa y la puso con cuidado dentro de su baúl...

.-Mione? Puedo quedarme hoy contigo?

.-McGonagall me va a regañar...

.-Ay ándale si?

.-Pero...

.-AY di que si... tu sabes que yo no hago relajo ni nada... Ay si si si siiiiii?

.-Ay... Esta bien... Vente vamos a cenar...

Ya iban a salir cuando alguien entró de golpe en la habitación...

.-Aman...

Pero se cortó en seco cuando un gran montón de agua helada salió al parecer del techo mojando toda a Ginny... Hermione volteó a ver hacia Mary y Lisa que estaban muertas de la risa viendo toda empapada a Ginny... Hermione quedó cegada al ver como salían luces de varios colores procedentes de varias direcciones... Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos pudo ver a las chicas tiradas en el piso, volteó hacia atras y vió a Amanda y Ginny al igual que ella con varita en mano.  
Se acercó un poco a Mary y Lisa...

.-Vaya... Quien le lanzó la furnunculus? Se me hacen conocidos esos efectos...

.-Yo- Amanda se sonrojó un poco...

.-Bueno no importa solo las dejaremos allí... Al rato se les quitan los granos esos... A quien buscabas Ginny?

.-Este... A ti... Harry me dijo que te vio subir aqui...

.-Ah... Y para que?

.-Solo para ver si nos ibamos a cenar... Con esto de que no me puedo quedar pues quería disfrutar un poco...

.-Tengo una mejor idea... Ahora vuelvo... Esperenme en la sala común...

Hermione bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y se perdió tras el cuadro de la señora gorda.  
Las chicas esperaron apenas unos 15 minutos cuando llegó de nuevo Hermione con una mochila al hombro...

.-Siganme...

Ginny y Amanda siguieron a Hermione que iba a toda prisa hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba el comedor... Los pasillos estaban todos vacios y en silencio... Bajaron escaleras y aduvieron en silecio por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado... Pasaron a travez de ella...

.-Oohhh...

.-Vaya... Este es el baño de los prefectos?

.-Exacto... Tomaremos esta noche para nosotras y nos relajaremos un poco...

Abrieron unos cuantos grifos y esperaron a que se llenara la pequeña piscina para meterse un rato...

.-Que traes en la mochila?

Dijo Ginny cuando ya estaba todas dentro, Ginny y Hermione descansando en lo que Amanda jugaba sin parar con los grifos...

.-Ah... Cierto... Accio mochila... Hoy nos toca a nosotras relajarnos...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya eran pasadas las dos... y Ginny se despedía de Hermione y Amanda para irse a su torre mientras ella se iban por otro lado... Entraron al cuarto de Hermione y esta le prestó de nuevo la playera que le había prestado a Amanda... Se cambió su ropa poniendose la playera de Hermione y se metió a la cama quedandose totalmente dormida.  
Hermione no tenía sueño así que tomó su libro, apagó las luces de su dormitorio y bajó a la biblioteca para leer un rato sola... Pero no estaba sola dentro estaba Harry dormido sobre su "Libro invisible de la invisibilidad" que tenía un hechizo para hacerlo visible.  
No podía dejarlo dormir allí quedaría todo adolorido... Lo movió suavemente y este despertó sobresaltado hablando...

.-No profesora le juro que si puedo hacerlo! Ah? Hermione? Que haces aqui?

.-Mas bien tu que haces aqui tan tarde? Ya son casi las tres... Deberías ir a dormir a tu habitación...

.-Y la profesora?

.-Harry... La clase pasó hace ya rato...

.-Ah cierto... Bueno ya me voy a dormir... Hasta mañana...

.-Claro...

Harry salió de allí con el libro bajo el brazo y aún medio adormilado... Cuando salió por completo Hermione se sentó en su lugar y se dispuso a leer... Cómo podía dormir la gente tanto? De verdad que estaba cansada pero no podía dormir...

Eran ya mas de las cinco y Hermione seguía leyendo sin despegar a mirada del libro... Cuando sintió la precencia de alguien detras suyo... Con un rápido movimiento aventó la silla para un lado, se volteó y elevó al que estaba detras suyo del piso...

.-Bájame... Estas loca?

.-Oh lo siento Draco...

Dejó caer al rubio al instante haciendo que callera de cunclillas...

.-Se puede saber que haces aquí tan temprano?

.-Temprano? Que hora es?

.-Pasadas las cinco...

.-Diablos!

.-No me digas que llevas aqui toda la noche...

.-Esta bien no te lo digo... Que quieres?

.-Saber algo...

.-Si que?

.-Porque desde que te dije que tu... ya sabes no?

.-No no lo se...

.-Que tu... me gustabas...

.-Ah eso...

.-Bueno desde eso... Te has hecho mas fría conmigo... Antes no eras así...

.-...

.-Porque te has alejado? Dijiste que no me ibas a dejar de hablar...

.-Eh.. ah es que...

Hermione se puso nerviosa de pies a cabeza no sabía que responder... Lo había hecho a propósito, si, pero porque? Tal vez era porque cada que estaba con el se la pasaba demasiado bien o tal vez porque se sentía nerviosa cuando caminaban juntos...

.-Porque?

.-No... lo se...

Draco se iba acercando cada vez mas a Hermione haciendo que ella retrocediera ante esos ojos que le miraban fijamente buscando una respuesta que ni si quiera ella tenía...

.-Porque te pones nerviosa?

.-Yo no est...toy nerviosa...

Se acercaba cada vez mas haciendo que quedara poco espacio entre Hermione y el estante del fondo...

.-No? Dijiste que no me dejarías de hablar pero lo que me haces es peor... Me hablas, si, pero las pocas veces que me hablas es en un tono cortante y monótono... Que pasa?

.-Yo... no...

Hermione chocó contra el estante dejando apenas moverse para los lados...

.-No, que?

.-Eh... Te vas a quedar aqui en vacaciones?

.-No... Por eso te estoy preguntando algo y no me cambies el tema...

Hermione trató de moverse hacia un lado pero vio que los brazos de Draco estaban apoyados en el estante...

.-Eh... Tengo sueño puedo subirme ya?

.-No... Yo no veo que tengas sueño...

Las manos de Hermione empezaban a temblar al igual que todo su cuerpo trató de lanzarlo hacia el otro lado pero no pudo estaba demasiado nerviosa como para concentrarse... Se empezó a poner roja al ver cada vez mas cerca de ella a Draco...

.-Que quieres?

.-Que quiero? Solo saber la respuesta de lo que acabo de preguntar...

.-Bueno... Lo hago porque me caes mal nunca he dejado de odiarte como te he odiado desde el primer dia que te vi...

La voz de Hermione sonaba mucho muy insegura pero alnzó la barbilla para tratar de demostrar lo contrario... Draco soltó una risa mientras se acercaba mas a Hermione con todo su cuerpo.  
Habían escasos unos centimetros entre sus caras...

.-En serio?

.-S..si-dejó escapar de sus labios casi en un suspiro. Sus emociones estaban descontrolándose por momentos, a cada palabra que le oía pronunciar...

.-Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo...

Hermione sin saber que hacía cerró sus ojos en su ultimo intento por no verle tan cerca de ella...

Hubo silencio durante un momento y Hermione que había abierto ya los ojos... Vio como lentamente los brazos de Draco se retiraban del estante y se ponían alrededor de su cintura haciendola estremecer de arriba a abajo... La abrazó, a ella le sorprendió su reacción pero no se apartó... Su cuerpo no respondía por mas que le decía que debía salir de allí... No respondía... Sus brazos rodearon lentamente la espalda del rubio y soltando de nuevo un suspiro silecioso; apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco cerrando lentamente los ojos.  
Estuvieron un momento así... Draco acariciando el cabello de Hermione que reposaba sobre su hombro... El oliendo sin cesar ese aroma que le enloquecía que emanaba de su cabello... Hermione se separó de el en un momento sin saber lo que hacía y quedaron ambos mirandose a los ojos, sintiendo como sus sentimientos se removían todos dejando solo cosquilleos en el abdomen... Draco la tomó de la cara suavemente sintiendo su piel tan tersa y como a cada roce de su mano se estremecian en su interior... Comenzó a acercarse poco a poco mientras que ambos cerraban los ojos sintiendo el suave roce de sus labios por primera vez... Sus latidos empezaron a acelerar y Hermione sin poderse contener mas le besó... Era un beso lleno de deseo de dulzura... Tantos sentimientos encontrados en ella hacian que sus piernas flaquearan un poco de no ser porque estaba ambos aún un poco abrazados hubieran caido... La ternura que nunca pensaron tener en un beso, esa pasión y temor del primer beso... Todos esos sentimientos juntos unidos en un solo beso... El se abrazaba cada vez mas a ella para sentirla cada vez mas cerca deseando poder detener el tiempo sin saber que ya lo habían hecho entre ellos... Sin pensar en los demás o en las concecuencias de ese tierno beso... Sin pensar en nada mas que ellos demostrandose sus sentimientos por primera vez.  
Y sin siquiera imaginar que alguien les había visto...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

Que tal les ha gustado? O... Lo odiaron? Porfa diganme en los reviews... 

Porfa dejen Reviews!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**tintita: **Hoola! De corazón quiero darte las gracias por el apoyo que me estas dando... Me ayuda mucho... Y bueno conforme a lo de inseguridad... Bueno... Es algo que traigo desde mmuuuuy muy peke... Y bueno es algo que no me he podido quitar aún por completo pero lo estoy intentando... Creeme si te animas a escribir auna historia yo seré el primer review que te deje... A menos que me maten y dejen un review antes que yo... Pero... Claro... Que tienes mi apoyo para eso... Espero que para ti sea mas facil porque para mi... Solo un dia dije... Vamos a hacer una historia que se llame El libro de las tinieblas y hasta allí fue lo planeado... Me quedé como una semana pegada a la computadora sin saber como empezar... Y pues... A mi la verdad también me parecieron tediosos los primeros capitulos porque no tenía ni una trama planeada... Pero eso se va desarrollando poco a poco... Lo que puedes hacer es mas o menos pensar en un inico que te guste... Escribir varios inicios y bueno ya despues escoges uno el que mas te guste y ya si hay cosas que no te gusten de ese... Puedes cambiarselas... El inicio es siempre lo mas dificil... Pero verás como despues se hace mas facil... Me pongo muy feliz al saber que me consideras una buena escritora... Gracias de verdad... Y bueno... No me queda mas que decir... Asi que espero nos encontremos pronto... Nos vemos...

**Itati-R**: Hola, la verdad he considerado lo que me dijiste sobre Harry y Hermione... Pero todavía no hay nada seguro... Lo bueno es que todavía queda mucha historia por delante... Ya veremos que pasa... Por cierto cual es tu teoría sobre Amanda? Bueno espero nos leeamos pronto de nuevo por acá... Nos vemos... Bye...

**saga: **Estoy contentita de que te haya gustado el cap... Bueno... No os preocupeis que espero que pronto se reconcilien Harry y Hermy... Pronto... Ya veremos que pasa mas adelante...

**Sr. Malfoy: **Pequeña? Ay! Que triste! (Las palabras salen entre sollozos... Nadie me había dicho tan lindo desde que Mauricio me decia corazón! (Ana se pone a llorar desconsoladamente)... (Pasa una hora) :'( Ok... Ya estoy mas calmada (Dice entre sollozos... y en menos de un segundo empieza a llorar de nuevo desconsolada) (Pasan unas muchas horas...) Ahora si ya... A loque importa... Si... De verdad que lastima lo que me pasó verdad? Yo tenía las esperanzas de que en ese momento cuando me pegué en la cabeza quedara muerta allí ya... Pero ya vez... Una desgracia total y aqui sigo... Viva... Me agradó mucho que creas en el destino... porque... Mi noviecito... (Ana se enoja un poco) No cree en eso... Maldito seas Salazar! Ops... Ya lo siento... Es que me dan mis ataques y como no hay nadie a quien gritarselo... Tengo que escribirlo... También estoy contenta con que te haya gustado el cap...  
Oye? que te parece si nos dejamos de formalidades y mejor nos vemos algún dia de estos? Bueno aunque conociendo a los de tu especie... Creo que preferirás platicar un poco antes d vernos me equivoco? No... Por supuesto que no... Conozco bastante a los hombres...  
Bueno cambiando de tema... Casi le atinaste...No estan juntos todavía o si?... Solo se dieron un dulce y hermoso y tierno y triste y... tofo lo demás... Beso... Pero ya veremos si en el siguiente cap ya estan juntos o no... bueno me paso a retirar... Nos... leemos luego... Bye...

**AlexiaRiddle: **Si... A mi también me gustan esos enfrentamientos... Y estoy feliz de que te haya parecido... Interesanteel cap... Espero poder mejorar y hacerlos mejores en el futuro... ... Bueno espero tamboén... Sigas leyendo mi fic y diciendome lo que piensas de la hitoria... Bueno besos... Bye...

**Elena: **Caya milagro! No creas que porque ya tengo (y también terminé) a Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince... Se mefue el enojo... Te voy a asesinar... Morirás! Vas a ver que cuando te descuides... Te aventaré a un cohe... O mejor aún... Al periférico... Si... (Ana se pone a reir como maniaca) Jeje... Bueno... A decir verdad ya se me fue el enojo... Es bueno no? Pero... Ya en menos de una semana... Nos veremos de nuevo... Y allí tomaré venganza... Pero... El que entremos no significa que te daré adelantos de los caps... No... Bueno... Ya me tengo que ir que se me acaba el tiempo... Nos vemos el lunes... Bye...

**Goya: **Una chica nueva eh? Si... ya vi tus reviews en mis one.shot... Me parece grandioso que te hayan gustado...  
Je... Creo que ya empzaré a tomar mas en serio los comentarios sobre mis desconfianza... Y bueno estoy muy contenta de que te esté gustando mi historia... Espero sigas leyendola... Bueno byes...

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	18. La noticia

Hola... Antes que nada les quiero pedir una enorme disculpa... Perdón! Pero es que la verdad la escuela me está matando... Es que... No es tan pesado pero es pesado si estas acostumbrado a no hacer nada... A veces me dejan tareas que parece que son para todo el año pero no! Son para el dia siguiente... Oh! Cómo le hago? Aparte de eso como voy a clases extras de Jazz en las mañanas... Voy los martes, jueves, sábados y domingosdesde las 8 de la mañanita hasta las 12, y en los fines de semana a veces hasta las 3 de la tarde y bueno apenas me da tiempo de hacer las tareas... Aurita estoy aqui porque es el puente y toda l cosa y voy llegando de clases tengo todo el fin para hacer las cosas que debo así que bueno... Porfavor tengame paciencia...! Bueno ya dejo de aburrirlos...

* * *

Cap. 18 Noticias 

A la mañana siguiente Amanda despertó bastante sonriente al ver a Hermione dormida al lado suyo pero su sonrisa se borró cuando recordó que ese dia se iba para no verla en un tiempo.  
Ya era tarde y el tren salía en poco mas de una hora... Cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.  
Hermione no despertó pero Amanda solo se sentó en la cama viendo fijamente a la puerta y en la persona que había entrado...

.-Tu quien eres?

.-Mmm mas bien tu quien eres y que haces aqui?

.-Soy Amanda y Mione me invitó... Estoy con ella...

.-No, si de eso ya me di cuenta...

.-Draco? Que pasó? Que haces aquí tan temprano me acabo de acostar...

.-No, de hecho ya es un poco tarde... Dentro de una hora sale el tren...

.-Diablos!

.-Bueno podría hablar contigo?

.-Este... Me esperas al lado del lago dentro de unos quince minutos?

.-Aja... Te veo...

Draco salió por la puerta y la cerró tras de si...

.-Quien era el?

.-Ah.. e...

.-Es tu amigo?

.-Pues si algo así...

.-Porque algo así?

.-Ah eh porque no llevo mucho de conocerlo...

.-Ah...

.-Bueno creo que ya deberías cambiarte que alrato sale el tren y no creo que quieras preocupar a tus papás si no llegas cierto?

.-Noooo, Ya me cambio! Ya me cambio!

Amanda salió disparada de la cama y tomó la ropa mentiendose al baño.  
Salió depues de unos dos minutos sin calcetines ni zapatos y cuando vio Hermione ya estaba cambiada...

.-Cómo te cambias tan rápido siempre?

.-Es un pequeño secreto...Vamonos a comer algo vale?

.-Siiiiiiiii!

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor estaba todo lleno ya la mayoría se iban a ir y estaban desayunando antes del viaje...

.-Peke? Me tengo que ir pero te veo en la estación alrato vale?

.-Oki... Pero no me vayas a dejar sin despedirme de ti ok?

.-Sip... Te veo alratito...

Salió a todo correr del comedor ante las miradas de bastantes chicos pero ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a esas miradas así que los ignoró por completo corriendo hacia el lago...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Hola... Ya llegé siento la tardanza es que...

.-Shhhh... No digas nada...

Blasie se acercó lentamente a Ginny con un dedo en la boca... Ella se quedó callada al instante Blasie se acercó un poco mas a la cara de Ginny y le rozó suavemente los labios haciendo que ambos cerraran los ojos y Ginny se quedara por un momento sin aliento... Blasie se separó y Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro...

.-Ginny... Necesito decirte algo...

.-Que es? Te ves preocupado es algo malo?

.-Tranquila...

.-Bueno pero que es?

Blasie se llenó de colores en la cara y empezó a hablar mirando todo el tiempo al piso...

.-Quiero decirte algo antes de que nos vayamos... Yo... yo... no se como decirlo pero haré el intento... Bueno nosotros no somos novios cierto? Bueno pero es que yo nunca te lo pedí porque estaba esperando para poder decirte algo pero ahora han cambiado las cosas y bueno... Mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado mucho...

Ginny escuchaba todo lo que decía el moreno atentamente esperando por ver lo que decía pero solo daba rodeos y eso la ponía de nervios pero no dijo nada...

.-...

.-Y bueno es que recuerdas que una vez yo te dije que bueno tu solo me gustabas y fue cuando me diste el consejo de que le dijera a esa persona lo que sentía... Bueno pues es que todo eso ha cambiado yo... Tu... tu ya no me gustas...

.-Que?

.-No... Espera dejame terminar... Tu ya no me gustas porque es que por todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos...- A Blasie le temblaba mucho la voz pero no paraba de hablar no dejaría las cosas a medias en ese momento- Tu me has apoyado desde hace tiempo ya sin que yo te lo pidiera y me has ayudado con mis 'amores' a pesar de que tu sentías algo por mi... Y bueno yo sin pensarlo poco a poco me he ido enamorando de ti y eso la verdad me da miedo... No le vay...

.-vayas a decir a nadie lo se... Pero porque te da miedo?

.-Porque... Eso es lo que necesito decirte... Yo... no puedo dejar que te hagan daño...

.-Daño? Quien?

.-Ginny yo...

Blasie se calló al instante y decidió que era mejor mostrarselo... Se descubrió el antebrazo y le mostró la marca tenebrosa a Ginny la que se quedó viendola con los ojos totalmente abiertos y las cejas muy arquedas...

.-Pe tu t tu eres uno de ellos...

.-Gin espera...

Ginny se iba a ir ya pero Blasie la retuvo con suavidad y esta se volteó con los ojos un poco cristalinos...

.-Tu... Yo... no... esto no se puede así...

.-Espera... Te lo quise enseñar porque no quiero ocultarte nada porfavor... Esto lo hice muchísimo antes de si quiera empezar a hablarte... Nunca en mi vida había existido alguien a quien de verdad amara... No me dejes porfavor...

.-Es que... tu...

.-Por favor...

Ginny le observó por un segundo allí incado frente a ella con la cabeza hacia arriba viendole fijamente con esos ojos que la decian que la querían y le suplicaban no dejarle allí tendido.  
Ginny se agacho y se sentó junto a el dandole un abrazo...

.-No... No te voy a dejar...

.-Gracias... Te amo...- Estas palabras salieron de golpe nunca se hubiera imaginado decirselas a alguien...

.-Yo también te amo...

Ginny se acercó a el y le besó con esos labios quedandose ambos sin aliento hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire...

.-Ginny... Quieres tu... Quieres ser mi novia?

.-Tu que crees!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco estaba parado recargado con una pierna cruzada por detras sobre un haya que había junto al lago cuando vio que Hermione se acercaba corriendo...

.-Lo siento... Es que tuve que acompañar a Amanda...

.-Amanda? ah si ya la recuerdo... Es la niña que estaba en tu cuarto cierto?

.-Sip...

.-Y que hacía allí no se supone que no se permiten visitas?

.-Bueno es que el dia del ataque de los dementores ella se me pegó ese dia con miedo así que yo la llevé porque no se quería mover... La verdad no se como supo que eran dementores cuando nadie mas que los profesores se enterearon pero bueno... Ese dia se quedó conmigo a dormir porque no quería quedarse sola... Y desde allí empecé a platicar con ella y... Es una pequeña muy linda a decir verdad... Lo puedes creer? Es un poco como yo...

.-En que? En lo ñoña?

.-Yo no soy ñoña!

.-Jejeje...

.-Ash... Hombres... Te decía que... bueno a ella también le aterran las alturas al igual que a mi y le gusta mucho leer y lo que mas me ha sorprendido es que ha hecho varios hechizos que no se ven hasta tercero y ella ya los domina... Lo puedes creer?

.-Como no, si se la pasa en la biblioteca y luego contigo...

Hermione le empezó a pegar de juego en los brazos y a lanzar bolas de nieve y el le siguió quedando ambos peleandose como si fueran dos niños chiquitos hasta que Draco la agarró los brazos y perdieron el equilibrio cayendo al lago y rompiendo la cubierta delgada que se estaba formando de hielo sobre este...

.-Es.es.tá frría eh?

.-Obvio?

Ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza congelandose...

.-Algun pequeño truquito para estos casos no nos vendría mal Hermione...

.-Ay hombre tenías que ser...

Hizo el mismo hechizo que había hecho el dia que cayó a lago de la escoba y los dos como si nada...

.-A eso me referia...

.-Y bien de que querías hablar?

Draco se puso rojo de las mejillas a pesar del frío tan impresionante que hacía.  
Al igual que Hermione...

.-Bueno... Porque hiciste lo de la biblioteca?

.-Yo lo hice?

.-Si... Tu me besaste...- Hermione se sorprendió bastante al escuchar su antiguo tono de arrogancia, pero lo ignoró por completo...

.-No es cier... Bueno tal vez si pero... tu empezaste!

.-Que?

.-Si... Si no hubieras empezado a acorralerme eso no hubiera pasado... A parte no me niegues que lo estabas esperando...

Hermione se puso todavía mas roja al notar lo que acababa de decir...

.-Bu bueno...

.-Niegamelo!

.-No... No te lo niego...

.-Ja! Ya ves co...

Pero la frase se quedó en el aire cuando Draco le había tomado sorpresivamente y la había besado igual de dulcemente como había hecho hacia unas horas... Hermione respondió al instante adentrandose mas y reconociendo sus bocas... Sus brazos pasaron a rodearle el cuello y suvemente sus manos a acariciar su cabello rubio... Fueron aminorando el beso poco a poco hasta que casi habían parado, se separaron y se dieron un ultimo y pequeño beso...

.-Y no me puedes negar que tu también lo esperabas...

.-Yy..yo? Hasta crees... Yo solo me he dejado llevar...

.-Ah si? Entonces porque lo haces con sentimiento?

.-Ah.bue.es.que yo...

.-Sientes algo mas por mi que no sea amistad?

.-Pero por supuesto que...

Hermione se frenó en sus palabras viendo una de las cejas de Draco arqueda y se perdió por un segundo en su mente.  
"Siento algo mas que amistad por el?... No es mas que obvio?... Pero que es?"

.-...si... - Hermione terminó la frase quedandose toda roja de la cara volteando hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada de Draco sobre ella...

.-Quisieras... bueno... Ay a ver...

Hermione volteó y vio a Draco incado sobre una rodilla al lado de ella con las manos detras de su espalda y muy rojo de la cara...

.-...

.-Toma... Esto es para ti...

Sacó su manos de detras de la espalda mostrandole una rosa negra... Se la extendió y Hermione la tomó con mucho cuidado... Al momento en que la tomó salió lo que parecia polen y escribio un mensaje en el aire con las pequeñas esporas negras que decía así:  
'¿Quisieras ser mi novia'  
Hermione se sonrojó completamente y sintió mucho calor por todo su cuerpo a pesar del frio que hacia allí afuera y sin pensarselo dos veces le tomó de la mano a Draco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios...

.-Eso significa que si?

.-Tu que crees? Te lo dejo a tu criterio...

.-A mi criterio? No se vale... Porque eres tan vengativa?

.-Porque me dejaste mucho tiempo con esa duda sabes?

Draco se quedó callado y volteó a ver a Hermione...

.-No me vas a responder?

.-Claro que si... quiero estar contigo...

Draco se acercó a ella y tomandole suavemente la cara le besó...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Amanda estaba sentada en la estación mientras que todos poco a poco se iban metiendo en sus vagones todavía había bastantes afuera que estaban platicando pero la mayoría estaban adentro por el frio... El tren salía en 10 minutos y Hermione no llegaba.  
Pero apenas pasaron unos instantes y Hermione llegó corriendo seguida de Draco que iba un poco cansado de correr...

.-Ay peke... Perdón... Pero llegué...

.-Si... Ven... Avacho...

Amanda se paró de su lugar abriendo los brazos mientras Hermione se agachaba y le abrazaba y la alzaba empezando a dar vueltas con ella... Amanda se puso bastante feliz porque pensaba que ya no iba a ir... Cuando se escuchó el primer silbido antes del segundo que anunciaba la salida...

.-Bueno peke... Ya te tienes que ir... Pero... Acuerdate que si estas triste yo lo sabré y no te daré tu sorpresa ok?

.-Entonces... Siii voy a estar feliz... Pero como lo vas a saber?

.-Oh... Pues yo tengo mis secretitos... Ahora ya sube pero antes dame otro avacho...

Amanda se acercó de nuevo a ella y le dio otro abrazo con el que Hermione la alzó por arriba de su cabeza y la bajó al instante con una gran sonrisa...

.-Te cuidas peke...

.-Tu tambien Mione y no te metas en lios...

.-Cómo! Bueno no lo haré...

Amanda se subió al tren y sacó la cabeza por la ventana de su compartimiento que por supuesto estaba solo pero no le importaba mejor para ella y le decía adios con la mano mientras se metía de nuevo.  
Draco se le acercó a Hermione...

.-Bueno ya me tengo que ir... Te veré en un par de semanas... A...adios...

Ninguno sabía que hacer lo dudaron un poco pero al final se dieron un beso enfrente del tren sin importarles lo que dijeran lo demas... Draco se separó un poco y despues le dio un beso corto...

.-Adios...

.-Si puedes me escribes Draco... Te... quiero...

Draco mostró una pequeña sonrisa por su cara y se giró para ir al vagón de los prefectos sin decir nada mas, sorprendido un poco todavía por el 'Te quiero' que le había dicho Hermione... Para antes de meterse dedicarle una ultima sonrisa y cerrar la puerta... Hermione veía todavía donde había estado pero un sonido seguido de una voz le distrajo... El silbato había sonado por segunda vez anunciando su salida mientras la voz de Amanda sonaba desde la ventanilla de su compartimiento...

.-Lo vi! Es tu novio?

.-Ah... Si... Pero no lo digas vale? Nadie mas vio...

.-Claro!

.-Oye! Otra cosa... Cuantos años tienes?

El tren empezaba a andar y casi un poco despues Amanda gritó un poco...

.-Diez... Adiosíiiinnn...

El tren desapareció de la vista...

.-Diez? Como la han dejado entrar?

Empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia el castillo sola mientras sacaba la flor que le había dado Draco... Cada vez que le tocaba con su mano descubierta aparecía un mensaje diferente... Así unas 10 veces hasta que se volvia a repetir.  
'Nunca te voy a dejar' y frases de ese tipo pero ningun solo te amo o te quiero cosa a la que no prestó mucha atención...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los primeros dias la escuela estaba muy solitaria y mas para Hermione y Harry que no tenían con quien hablar y entre ellos aún no se hablaban.  
Los días se le pasaba rápidos para Hermione que estaba siempre en su sala comun o en las bibliotecas haciendo los deberes para ya no tener de que preocuparse los ultimos dias de vacaciones mientras de repente veía como Harry se la pasaba vagando por toda la escuela sin siquiera acercarse a un libro... Se moría de las ganas de decirle que hiciera los deberes y que debía de ser un poco mas responsable pero se aguantó las ganas al recordar todas las cosas que le había dicho.  
A veces ambos estaban solos en la sala comun en los sillones mientras el leia una carta de Ron o de Dai y Hemione estaba leyendo sus libros pero no se dirigian la palabra... De repente se lanzaban miradas furtivas hasta que una vez Harry alzó la mirada y se le quedó viendo a Hermione... Ella alzó la cara para encontrarse directo con esos ojos que alguna vez le habían robado el aliento pero no mas...

.-Que sucede? Porque me ves?

.-Nada, porque habría de verte a ti?

.-No se dime tu...

.-Para nada no te veía a ti... Estaba pensando en otras cosas y tu estabas enfrente...

.-Aja...

Hermione bajó de nuevo su mirada hacia el libro y siguió pero de nuevo fue interrumpida...

.-Como que aja?

.-Pues que quieres que te diga?

.-Por lo menos disculparte por todo lo que me dijiste ese dia que cortamos...

.-Ja! Disculparme yo? Creo que no...

.-No entiendo porque te esforzaste tanto en mentir...

.-Mentir, en que? Yo nunca miento...

.-En que? En lo de Malfoy...

.-Eso que? Yo nunca mentí en nada de lo que dije de el...

.-Claro que si...

.-Ah si en que?

.-En que si andabas con el...

.-Ah si? Y que pruebas tienes?

.-El hecho de que el dia que se fueron todos, estaban muy acarameladitos en la biblioteca...

.-Que!

.-Si... Eso... Los vi... Querías pruebas? Allí las tienes!

.-Ah si? Pero te digo una cosa? Eso fue hace poco yo nunca anduve con el mientras andaba contigo! Y sabes porque me empezó a gustar? LO SABES? PORQUE EL SI ESTABA ATENTO DE MI SIN IMPORTARLE QUE ME SIGUIERAS GUSTANDO! PASÉ DEMASIADO TIEMPO CON EL... PORQUE? PORQUE NO CONTASTE TODA LA HISTORIA DE LO QUE PASÓ ENTRE NOSOTROS Y RESULTÓ QUE YO ERA LA MALDITA... TODOS ME DEJARON DE HABLAR LA UNICA QUE ME HABLABA ERA GINNY Y POR SUPUESTO DRACO Y NADIE MAS ME HABLABA DE HECHO TODO SIGUE IGUAL DESPUES DE QUIEN SABE CUANTO TIEMPO... Todos siguen apartandose de mi en los pasillos... Me señalan y murmuran... Tu sabes de sobra lo que se siente estar en esta situación! Dime porque ahora tu me haces esto? Yo siempre te apoyé cuando estabas solo y todos empezaban a hablar mal de ti en los pasillos... Pero ahora... Soy yo la que está en la misma situación y ve... Estoy sola... Y no veo que te importe...

Hermione aventó el libro de un lado cayendo cerca del arbol que estaba encendido cerca de la chimenea y salió corriendo de allí hacia los pasillos.  
Solo quería correr... Desahogar toda su ira cansandose en lugar de herir a alguien o quemar algo... Empezó a correr subiendo escaleras cada vez mas y mas hasta llegar al ultimo piso... Estaba ya sudando y estaba muy cansada se dejó caer en el piso... Todo el colegio estaba silencioso excepto por que solo se escuchaba un llanto en el pasillo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry se quedó un momento analizando lo dicho por Hermione tenía razón pero no sabía ahora como remediarlo... Por instantes solo sintió una gran furia que poco a poco fue desapareciendo... Todos sus sentimientos se fueron revolviendo hasta crear cinfusión en el y luego... Se sintió culpable... Se paró de su lugar y se acercó al libro que estaba leyendo Hermione... Era un libro antiguo y de pastas negras donde pudo ver unos simbolos que no reconoció supuso que era de runas o de aritmancia así que lo dejó sobre la mesa donde siempre trabajaba ella...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Era ya la noche antes de navidad y los pocos que se habían quedado entraban al gran comedor a celebrar su cena navideña... Todo el gran comedor estaba como siempre bastante elegante con mas de doce arboles de navidad bastante alegres.  
Harry y Hermione estaban allí pero despues de su pequeño intercambio de palabras no se habían vuelto a hablar... De vez en cuando Harry volteaba a ver a Hermione esperando encontrarse con sus ojos y perdirle perdón pero nunca sucedió.  
Eran unos veinte los que estaban todos sentados en una mesa y en la mesa de efrente estaban los trece profesores sentados... Dumbledore se paró...

.-Bien... Hoy somos mas que algunos otros años pero eso no ha evitado poder celebrar nuestra pequeña fiestecita... Vamos Severus... Anímate!

Snape se paró de su lugar y lanzó unas serpentinas haciendo una mueca de desagrado mientras todos los presentes se ahogaban la risa...

.-Bien bien Severus ya puedes sentarte... Que empiece el banquete...

Las dos mesas se llenaron de comida al instante y todos empezaron a comer... Cuando ya todos estaba rebosantes de alegría despues de engullir toda la comida que pudieron el profesor Dumbledor habló seriamente...

.-Les tengo que comentar que... espero tengan suerte y puedan dormir esta noche porque hemos comido bastante y creo que yo... No la voy a pasar bien...

En su cara se volvio una sonrisa que hizo que la mayoría se sonrojaran... Y varios se fueron a sus casas...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó muy temprano, como había dicho Dumbledore había comido demasiado y ahora venían los estragos... Trató de meterse de nuevo en la cama pero no pudo volverse a dormir.  
Se paró y se cambió para ir a dar una vuelta por los pasillos pero se detuvo cuando bajó las escaleras y vio dos grandes pilas de regalos... Se acercó un poco y vió que la mitad eran para ella... No se esperaba recibir tanto pero se sentó a un lado y empezó a abrir el de Draco... Era una cajita larga y negra... La abrió y quedó asombrada con su regalo... Había un anillo que parecía de titanio y se le veía en una partecita un pequeño diamante muy bonito, el tamaño del anillo se veía un poco grande pero al ponerselo se ajustó perfecto a su dedo y aparecieron unas palabras en el:

ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL, HERMY Dic-04 "D"

Esta volvió a desaparecer... Vio de nuevo la cajita y vio también una cadena de oro que traía un dije de un buho que movía sus ojos.  
Y Al lado de eso venía una carta de el...

Hola...

Espero estes bien y ese Potter no te esté dando problemas... Yo estoy bien pero eso no es para lo que escribí... Quería desearte una feliz navidad... Espero te guste mi pequeño regalo... Tal vez no es mucho pero espero te gusten... El anillo puede sentir tus sentimientos y bueno ya vereis que pasa luego... Y el pequeño buho... Es simbolo de la inteligencia... No te emociones que yo también tengo uno pero tu te lo merecías por eso te lo di.  
Bueno ya me di cuenta que definitivamente no soy bueno para las cartas... Ya me tengo que ir... Te cuidas y no te metas en problemas ok? Bueno adios...

Atte: D.M.

"Si de verdad que no es muy bueno para escribir pero que importa?"

Siguió abriendo los regalos... La Sra. Weasley le había mandado un sueter y unos panques hechos por ella junto a una carta donde le pedía explicaciones sobre lo pasado con Harry.  
También había uno de sus padres que le habían regalado un poco de ropa y una carta contandole que estaban pasandosela bien y que estaban bien.  
Amanda le había mandado una gran dotación de dulces.  
Pero había dos regalos mas que vio... Se soprendió bastante al ver ambos regalos... Uno era de Hagrid y otro de Harry... Le entró un cosquilleo al ver que traía una carta el regalo de Harry.  
Abrió primero el de Hagrid que no sabía ni donde había estado ya le estaba preocupando al no verle en tanto tiempo... Le había mandado una dotación de dulces de café con leche que hacía, un pastel también hecho por el y una bufanda que al parecer el había hecho... Era de color marrón con unas lineas azules... Pero no veía ni una nota.  
Tomó el regalo de Harry... Un cosquilleo mas grande que el anteriorentró en si.  
Abrió la pequeña cajita y pudo ver una pluma de águila y una que no había visto nunca... Era de colores y larga... Amabas muy elegantes.  
Abrió la carta...

Hermione:

Hola... Bueno la verdad te escribo esta carta porque... Extraño mucho a mi amiga... A esa que conocí en primero y que me ha ayudado y apoyado tantos años... Se que me fui un poco de palabras ese dia pero me retracto de todo lo dicho sabes? Pero tu también me hiciste sentir muy mal... Que sucede? Has cambiado mucho... Cada vez que te veo ya no veo a esa Hermione que conocí veo a alguien diferente y no me refiero al fisico.  
Quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que dije... Y espero poder recobrar a mi amiga... Bueno... me tengo que ir... Adios... Porfavor si te hace algo Malfoy dime...

Te quiere: Harry

Hermione se quedó allí pasmada era una de las pocas veces por no decir la unica que veía a Harry aceptando que se había equivocado pero no sabía que hacer... Se paró y caminó hacia la ventana... Todo estaba blanco, era una mañana muy bonita a lo lejos se asomaban apenas unos rayos de sol, el cielo totalmente despejado.  
Tomó sus regalos y se fue a su cuarto... Se miró por un momento el anillo que traía ya puesto en su dedo y se puso su dije.  
Se abriogó bien y se puso la bufanda que le había mandado Hagrid... "No esta tan mal"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos hacia el gran comedor cuando se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver la cabaña de Hagrid y de ella saliendo humo... Inmediatamente cambió de rumbo y se fue a la entrada principal...

.-Quien?

Hagrid abrio la puerta y se alegró al ver a Hermione que al instante la dejó pasar...

.-Hola Hagrid... Dónde habías estado? Cuando llegaste?

.-Pues... Bueno pues tu sabes... Asuntos de Dumbledore... Y acabo de llegar ayer...

.-Oh ya veo... Y ahora si ya vas a dar clases regresando de vacaciones?

.-Si, regreso ya a dar clases... Pero dime como es eso de que tu y Harry... No se hablan...

.-Pero cómo te has enterado?

.-Pues yo también tengo mis fuentes... Pero... Quieres té? Iba a preparar un poco...

.-Seguro...

.-Ahora si cuentame que es lo que ha pasado...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Draco que has averiguado?

.-Sobre que?

.-Sobre tu misión sobre que mas?

.-Tengo oredenes estrictas de no darle la información a nadie que no sea el señor o un vasallo que el ha elegido...

.-Pero cómo te atreves! Soy tu padre!

.-Lo siento seas mi padre o no, no te puedo decir...

Draco estaba discutiendo con su padre que estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la chimenea mientras el estaba parado.  
Al escuchar esto ultimo que había dicho Draco hizo una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa...

.-Es eso... O es que no me quieres decir?

.-Tengo ordenes y no puedo dejar de obedecer...

.-Ya basta! Que crees que soy estúpido o que? Que crees que no veo que todo el tiempo te la pasas pensando en ella y que tu corazón cada vez se hace mas débil? Sabes? ella por mas que ya no sea una sangre sucia no está a nuestro nivel lo sabías?... Tu ya tienes un destino señalado y te vas a casar con la hija mayor de los Parkinson entendido?

.-Que! Yo no me pieso casar con esa cara de perro Pansy...

.-Si no te estoy preguntando... Ya te lo dije... La tal Lestrange no está a nuestro nivel... Ni económico ni social...

.-Claro que no, ella está por demas alto...

Draco cayó al instante sabía que había hablado de mas pero no diría nada mas eso era lo que quería Lucius enojarlo para sacarle todo pero no lo iba a permitir...

.-Que dijiste? Y tu como lo sabes?

.-Eso es algo que no te incumbe... padre... compermiso...

Draco se giró y se encaminaba a la salida de la elegante sala cuando escucho a su padre hablar...

.-Descansa estos dias porque se acerca una batalla...

Draco sin voltear siguió caminando y salió del lugar...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Las vacaciones estaban a punto de terminar y Hermione apenas iba tomando una desición con respecto a la carta de Harry así que decidió ir a buscarlo para que pudieran platicar.  
Despues de un rato lo encontró en la biblioteca de su sala estaba haciendo los deberes y al parecer apenas iba empezando...

.-Harry? Porque no hiciste los deberes al final del trimestre? Aurita ya estarías descansando...

.-Si... Pero no lo hice y punto!

Hermione se giró dando un bufido decidida a irse de allí cuando Harry lo notó...

.-No... Hermione espera lo siento es que... tienes razón soy muy irresponsable pero es que... Bueno seis años haciendo siempre lo mismo, todo a ultima hora que ya hasta me he acostumbrado... Que sucede?

Hermione se giró de nuevo y se sentó en la silla de al lado de el...

.-Bueno... ya que se le hace a eso... Pero bueno... Gracias por el regalo... De que es la de colores?

.-Es de... Ay no recuerdo como se llama pero es un ave del caribe o algo así... Te han gustado?

.-Claro... Son muy bonitas...

Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir y en menos de un segundo se hizo un silencio incomodo...

.-Y bueno que has pensado sobre lo que te dije en la carta?

.-Ah cierto... Bueno perdoname a mi también por haberte dicho todo eso pero es que... Bueno... Podemos platicar mañana en la noche? Es para que aurita termines los deberes...

.-Pero... Tu amigo no se enoja de que este contigo?

.-Quien?

.-Malfoy quien mas?

.-Ah... No, porque tendría de...?

.-Oye? Pero siguen solo como amigos o... ya es algo mas?

.-Pues...- Hermione dudó un instante en decirle- Somos novios si a eso te refieres... Pero platicamos mañana vale?

.-Si... Pero otra cosa... Desde cuando?

.-Mañana platicamos es que tengo mucha hambre y apenas voy a desayunar...

.-Ah ok...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A la tarde siguiente todo se volvió normal de nuevo pues ya habían llegado todos.  
Harry seguía haciendo los deberes cuando Hermione iba bajando de su cuarto con un libro que había tomado de la pequeña biblioteca... Cuando vio a Harry...

.-Qué te falta?

.-Ah ya casi nada solo me faltan unos veinte centimetros dedel trabajo de Snape...

.-Ah, bueno entonces te veo fuera del comedor depues de la cena...

.-Aja...

Hermione entró en la biblioteca, dejó el libro en su lugar y se fue de nuevo a su recamara.  
Estaba recostada sobre su gran cama leyendo una carta que le habían mandado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Amanda corriendo y subiendose a la cama para ir con Hermione... Esta dejó la carta en la mesita de noche y abrazó a Amanda cuando vio que en la puerta estaba recargado Draco viendo la escena...

.-Hola...

.-Ho hola...

.-Creo que... Iré al comedor te espero allí Mione... Y... Gracias por tu regalo! Me ha encantado...

.-Oh... Que bueno que te gustó porque tuve un poco de conflictos en escogerlo...

.-Bueno... Te veo abajo...

Amanda salió del cuarto mirando por ultima vez a Hermione...

.-Tu la trajiste?

.-Bueno... Ella se me pegó cuando me vio en los pasillos...

.-Está bien no importa... Oye? No me saludaste...

.-Y creias que lo había olvidado?

Draco se acercó a su cama y besó a Hermione como la primera vez... Estuvieron un buen rato allí recobrando esos besos perdidos por las vacaciones...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Todos estaban ya en el gran comedor comiendo y platicando, hasta el final en que todas las mesas se hayaron de nuevo vacias... No había comida ni nada sobre las mesas solo los platos vacios y todos los profesores sentados en la mesa, se paró el director con un aspecto bastante serio...

.-Buenas noches alumnos... Seguramente se estaran preguntando que es lo que esta sucediendo y bueno lo que sucede, a mi me gusta que todos esten informados... Todavía hay muchos que no saben lo sucedido unas noches antes de estas vacaciones...- El profesor calló por un instante observando con un aspecto agotado y serio a todos los presentes- Han sido dementores... Habian entrado, la verdad, no se como pasó...

Todo el comedor se llenó de murmullos, algunos gritillos de los mas pequeños y caras nerviosas por parte de la mayoría...

.-Ya, ya- Todos quedaron en silencio- ... Eso fue lo primero y esa misma noche como muchos de ustedes se enteraron por el periodico... Sobre la muerte de los muggles y los desaparecidos... Pero eso no ha sido todo lo sucedido... Estas ultimas noches nos hemos enterado a costa de la muerte de un gran auror... Fueron dos... Encontraron una pequeña reunión de mortífagos... Fueron descubiertos uno asesinado y el otro huyó de suerte... nos ha avisado que planean mas ataques esta vez a brujas y magos y al parecer ya estan planeando lo inevitable...

De nuevo todo el comedor que estaba totalmente en silencio escuchando lo que decía Dumbledore se llenó de nuevo de comentarios y murmullos entre los compañeros de casas... La cara de los profesores era de verdadera preocupación y el miedo se veía reflejado a flor de piel en los alumnos... Dumbledore hizo un ademán para que callaran, al ver esto todos se callaron al instante...

.-Si las cosas siguen así me temo de verdad que tendremos que cerrar y mandarlos a todos a sus casas porque Hogwarts... Ya no es mas un lugar seguro... Ni siquiera para los profesores...

* * *

Hola! Bueno este fue el cap 18 espero les haya gustado... Pero antes de que se vayan... Me temo que tengo que decirles que posiblemente ya no pueda contestar los reviews por falta de tiempo pero si hay alguna duda... Puedo contestarla... Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... Bye...

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Ah... Porfavor no olviden dejar reviews... Y por cierto les tengo una pregunta que me gustaría que respondieran... Les gustan las cosas inesperadas? O prefieren la obviedad?


	19. La marca tenebrosa

Hola! Quiero antes que nada perdir una disculpa enorme por haberme tardado... Pues... siglos... De verdad ... Es la escuela la que me está matando totalmente y lo peor del caso es que bueno reprobé como 4 materias por que he estado muy depre... Mi novio... Ay... Después de mas de un año me cambió por otra vieja... Y bueno... Estoy debastada... Bueno pero esos son problemas mios... Los dejo de aburrir y los dejo con este capitulo 19...

* * *

Cap. 19 La marca tenebrosa 

.-Si las cosas siguen así me temo de verdad que tendremos que cerrar y mandarlos a todos a sus casas porque Hogwarts... Ya no es mas un lugar seguro... Ni siquiera para los profesores...

La profesora McGonagall se paró de su lugar haciendo el silencio de nuevo...

.-En este momento todos se van directo a sus salas comunes y esperan al jefe de su casa... Los premios anuales, se van a su respectiva casa junto con sus compañeros, después de las indicaciones de sus jefes de casa podrán regresar a la sala de premios...

Todos se pararon sin dejar de comentar sobre todo lo acabado de decir diriguiendose a sus casas...

.-Mione... Que va a pasar?

La voz de Amanda se notaba con mucho miedo, con muchísimo mas del que se le notaba el dia que entraron los dementores... Hermione se volteó hacia ella, su rostro estaba apacible...

.-No lo se peke... No lo se...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Ya estan todos? Bien... Estas son las normas a seguir a partir de este momento... Cualquier norma que rompa un alumno y será enviado a su casa... suspendido... Bien... Se aplicarán las que se aplicaron hace 5 años con los ataques... Los quiero a todos en sus salas comunes a las seis en punto... Ningun alumno podrá andar por allí en los pasillos pasada esta hora... Iran acompañados para los cambios de clase por un profesor... Las salidas a Hogsmeade serán suspendidas...

.-Profesora? Pero dos cosas... Que pasará si tenemos los de septimo clases de 6 a 8? Y con el quidditch?

.-Bueno señorita Granger... Me ha dicho que son los de septimo los que tienen clase no? Y es de DCLAO si no me equivoco verdad?

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza...

.-Bueno pues creo yo que ustedes o por lo menos los de mi casa, son lo bastante responsables y maduros como para ir directo despues de su clase a sus dormitorios... Y con respecto al quidditch... He hablado con el profesor Dumbledore y ha accedido a poder seguir con los partidos y entrenamientos pero estos tendrán que ser con la supervición de un profesor, cualquier profesor...

.-Y si ninguno quiere?

.-No hay entrenamiento... Eso es todo? Alguien tiene dudas? Si Sr. Potter?

.-Puedo hablar con usted a solas?

.-Venga conmigo afuera... Y usted Srta. Granger ya se puede retirar a su sala...

Hermione ya se iba poco despues de que salieran Harry y la profesora pero alguien la retuvo...

.-Pero y si un mortifago entra en mi dormitorio para matarnos a todas?

.-Leiste el libro que te di sobre DCLAO?

.-Cual? El de "Hechizos de autodefensa"?

.-Si ese... Mira... Los hechizos que vienen allí... Se te hacen muy dificiles?

.-Pues ese lo estaba leyendo en el tren y practiqué algunos...

.-Te parecieron muy dificiles los de las primeras dos unidades?

.-Los de las primeras dos unidades?... Mmm no esos estaban faciles... Fueron solo creo los diez ultimos que de verdad no pude realizar...

Hermione cambió su cara de repente dejando ver una gran cara de asombro que nunca se le hubiera visto...

.-Cómo!

.-Cómo... que? Tenía que hacerlos todos supongo... Son básicos creo yo no?

.-Si... Son básicos pero para los niveles TIMO... Cómo es posible que los puedas hacer?

.-Pues no se... Tal vez... Solo tengo un poco mas de facilidad que otros...

Hermione estaba totalmente estufefacta... No sabía ni que decir ni que hacer... Solo veía a Amanda impresionada...

.-Bueno... Creo que... Con eso tendrías para poder defenderte en caso de que un mortífago entrara a tu cuarto...

.-En serio?

.-Si... Solo no sirve si te pones nerviosa... Aparte no creo que hayan roto ya las defensas sería imposible...

.-Imposible? Ya ves ya han roto las defensas del castillo por la parte de afuera y según "La Historia de Hogwarts" eran imposibles de romper por que era magia antigua... Entonces creo que también se podrían romper las internas no?

.-Bueno... si... tienes razón... Pero de todos modos ya sabes defenderte aunque sea un poco... Es mas si quieres... Un dia podemos practicar esos hechizos te parece?

Amanda asintió con la cabeza y mostró una sonrisa...

.-Bueno entonces hasta mañana Mione...

.-Hasta mañana peke...

Amanda se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Que sucede Sr. Potter?

.-Bueno... Quería preguntarle que iba a suceder en caso de que todos los alumnos tengan que ser enviados a sus casas?

.-A que se refiere?

.-Bueno... No cree que también podrían pelear aquellos del ED que estuvieran dispuestos?

.-Digame una cosa Sr. Potter...-dijo la profesora quitandose las gafas y tallandose los ojos con los dedos- Cree usted que ellos pelearian arriegando sus vidas?

.-Usted todavía lo duda? Ellos tienen tantas razónes como yo de pelear...

.-No creo que fuera sensato dejarlos participar sería bastante arriesgado aparte de que por lo que se... Se han dejado de tomar las seciones... Y son muy pocos...

.-Creo... que... Se podría hacer algo con respecto a eso... Claro con su autorización claro esta...

.-Creo que... Podría usted hablar con el director a ver que es lo que el opina... Pero solo si están los integrantes seguros de eso... Pero como haría para entrenar a algunos nuevos al nivel de los que ya estaban antes?

.-Pues no hay imposibles... Hablaré con ellos y si acceden... puedo hablar con Dumbledore?

.-Seguro aunque insito en que sería peligroso...

.-Confio en que ellos son bastante fuertes...

.-Espero no se quede en confianzas...

.-Tenga por seguro que no...

El retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y salió por ella Hermione todavía con cara impresionada...

.-Srta. Granger? Que le sucede?

.-Ha notado que... Amanda ya sabe la niñita con la que siempre estoy... Bueno... Una pregunta... Es bastante hábil con la varita en su clase?

.-Si... Bastante, es un como usted... Al igual que usted logra las transformaciones casi a la perfección a la primera... Pero eso que tiene?

.-No la ha puesto a prueba a hacer algo mas alto a su nivel?

.-No, claro que no, no podría...

.-Creo que debería de intentarlo...

.-A que se debe esto?

.-A que... Bueno ya puede realizar hechizos de DCLAO de nivel TIMO...

La cara de la profesora también cambió pero por una de incredulidad...

.-Está usted segura de eso?

.-Se podría decir que si... Puede ponerla a prueba?

.-Claro... Pero ya será otro dia porque ahora tengo junta con los profesores... Ahora... Vayanse ya a su sala, directo sin escalas ni desvios entendido?

.-Si profesora...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los pasillos estaban totalmente vacios y en la obscuridad de la noche solo se escuchaban los pasos de dos personas.  
El silencio era incomodo para Harry y Hermione hasta que unos decidió romperlo ante la desesperación...

.-Y bueno ayer no me contestaste... Desde cuando andas con Malfoy?

.-Porque lo preguntas?

.-Solo quiero saber... No fue desde que andabamos verdad?

.-No...

Hermione se ponía nerviosa con ese tema... Y mas por el hecho de que fuera con Harry aquel del que estuvo enamorada tanto tiempo...

.-Entonces?

.-Desde... El dia en que nos viste...

Hermione se sonrojó bastante al decir esto y Harry lo notó por lo que optó por cambiar el tema...

.-Ah... Bueno pero no me contestaste a lo que decía en la carta... Me perdonas por todo lo que te dije esa noche?

.-Cómo podría negarme... pero la verdad todavía sigo sentida por lo que me dijiste y el hecho de que me compararas en belleza con Dayane... Me hizo sentir muy mal...

.-Si me di cuenta... Si no no hubieras hecho ese cambio no? Te puedo decir que soy muy distraido pero te conozco y te podría casi asegurar que ese cambio que te hiciste y el hecho de arreglarte fue por... bueno para denotar que no todo es lo que parece cierto?... Por eso quiero que me perdones...

.-Me impresionas Harry... Nunca pensé que te plantearas el porque del cambio... Pensé que si te tragarías eso de que lo hice por bueno por ya sabes quien...

.-Pues ya ves... Pero dime una cosa... De verdad piensas todo eso de mi?

.-No Harry es solo que... Mira... Quiero poder tener una platica descente contigo ok? Nada de enojarnos ni nada entendido? Tu puedes decirme todo lo que piensas de mi y no me pienso enojar para nada y lo mas importante... Si vamos a platicar va a ser con toda la verdad de acuerdo?

.-Si... En serio piensas todo lo que dijiste de mi?

.-Me parece que... En ciertas ocaciones si llegas a ser bastante arrogante y si quieres saber el porque de mi cambio fue porque sentí que tu habías cambiado y porque me tratabas de manera diferente... No lo hacía tan evidente al principio pero... El dia en que Snape me dejó encargada y tu te burlaste... ESe dia ya no aguanté... Tu y Ron burlandose de la una vez que he podido ejercer autoridad...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos siguieron platicando hasta pasar por la estatua... Entraron y se encontraron a Draco sentado en un sillón al lado de la chimenea leyendo... Pero cuando entraron Harry y Hermione se volteó a verlos.  
Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y luego se volteó a Harry...

.-Me esperas en la biblioteca? Ahora te alcanzo...

Harry empezó a caminar al lugar sin dejar de ver a Draco con una mirada asesina mientras el se la devolvia hasta que desapareció tras la puerta...

.-Veo que ya se hablan...

.-Si... Celoso?

.-No... Lo podrías imaginar? Un Malfoy celoso? Nunca... Y menos de algo como Potter...

.-Mmm claro como digas, pero... Apenas estamos tratando de arreglar las cosas... Voy a platicar con el... No te quedes tan noche... Porque cuando te des cuenta ya no será tarde sino temprano y bueno ya te imaginarás...

Hermione se agacho a Draco y le besó en una sonrisa picara que tenía dibujada en su boca.  
Y se fue hacia la biblioteca...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los dias iban pasando normalmente y todos los alumnos seguían comentando lo sucedido en esas ultimas semanas.  
Harry al fin había logrado arreglar todo con Hermione pero Harry le había pedido a Hermione que por un tiempo no se hablaran en publico en lo que el trataba de arreglar las cosas para que no la siguieran los murmullos en los pasillos y ella había accedido.  
Lo de Draco lo llevaba aún en secreto y las unicas personas que lo sabían era Harry y Amanda y ambos juraron no decir nada... Nadie del colegio se lo tomaría bien eso y mucho menos los de Gryffindor pues a los de Slytherin ya no les afectaba el hecho de que se rompiera una regla de oro... "No se puede andar con sngres sucias." Por que en si no se estaba haciendo...  
Todo iba bien entre ellos... Percía que al fin llegaba un tiempo de tranquilidad pero no todo es lo que aparenta...

La mañana del viernes había amanecido bastante despejada... El equipo de Gryffindor no había tenido oportunidad de entrenar para el partido próximo contra Hufflepuff si ganaban ese tenían ya el pase directo asegurado a la final... Todos estaban ya desayunando tranquilos en el comedor pues todavía era temprano hasta que Harry llegó corriendo...

.-Ginny! Puedes avisar al equipo que hay hoy entrenamiento? A las cuatro...

.-Entrenamiento? Pero... Que profesor nos va a acompañar?

.-Bueno... Lupin... Esque bueno no nos había acompañado antes por... Bueno tu sabes no?

.-Ah cierto... Yo les aviso...

.-Bien Gracias...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Despues del entrenamiento Hermione al igual que Harry fueron los primeros en salir de los vestidores ya bañados pues tenían clase con Lupin que estaba esperando a que salieran los mas chicos para encaminarlos dentro del castillo...

.-Bien hoy tendremos una clase que ya debería ser facil para ustedes... Los colocaré en parejas y tendrán duelos... Yo pasaré entre ustedes para ver como van... Y la proxima clase que tenemos dos horas... La pasaremos justo despues de la comida para hacer un torneo de duelo... Ya les explicaré ese dia como va a estar... ahora... los voy a acomodar con respecto a habilidades...

.-Hermione con Dayane... Dayane? Donde esta?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y en la entrada se le vio un poco agitada...

.-Lo siento profesor... Puedo pasar?

.-Si... pero no me agradan los retrasos entendido si vuelve a pasar me veré en la necesidad de bajar puntos a su casa... Ahora coloquese con Hermione...

Dayane volteó a ver primero a Harry que le dedicó una sonrisa y luego a Hermione que le veía intrigada y con un poco de desprecio...

.-Ah si como decía... Harry con Ron... Malfoy con Parvati...

.-Perdón? No había dicho que era por habilidades?

.-Si, por eso lo puse con ella... No debería subestimarla...

Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado total y una mirada llena de odio que le mandó al profesor.  
No eran muchos los que estaban en esa clase pero la mayoría de los de Gryffindor eran integrantes del ED.  
La clase pasaba tranquila nadie mandaba hechizos mas que los básicos pero conforme iba pasando la clase se hacían mas intensos.  
Hermione estaba peleando con Dayane pero no parecía en realidad porque ella había hechizado a un escritorio para que la golpeara haciendo que se alejara de su varita... Cada vez que se acercaba a ella el escritorio la atacaba pero a punto de pegarle este se detenía 'misteriosamente' según Dayane que no se daba cuenta de que Hermione estaba ocupando sus poderes hata que por fin alcanzó la varita...

.-_Finite Incantatem_-El escritorio se detuvo de golpe y cayó con un golpe sordo detras de ella... pero no fue todo lo que lanzó -_Desmaius!_

Dayane cambió un poco su cara de diversión por una de nervios al escuchar lo que le había mandado Hermione pero de suerte logró esquivarlo y sin pensarselo dos veces le regresó el ataque...

_.-Expelliarmus!_

Hermione no corrió con la misma suerte de Dayane y esta le dio de lleno en el pecho haciendo que se estrellara contra el estante del otro lado del salón y haciendo que su varita volara a unos metros de ella... Se levantó del piso bastante adolorida pero no lo notaba pues en su sangre solo corria una gran furia.  
Abrió la palma de la mano derecha y su varita llegó volando a su mano...

_.-Cado!_

Dayane no pudo hacer nada y al instante que le dio, cayó de rodillas al piso con la varita en mano, todo su cuerpo estaba perdiendo la energía... Cuando escuchó a Hermione le mandaba otra maldición... Concentró todas sus fuerzas y atrajo el escritorio a que le cubriera... La maldición de Hermione dio al escritorio sin causar ningun efecto...

_.-Diffindo!_- El escritorio voló en pedazos..._-Morthem menthus!_

Salió un az de luz morada de la varita de Hermione que le pasó rozando el hombro de Dayane, le hubiera dado si no hubiera sido porque se dejó caer por completo al piso...

.-ALTO!

Todos los hechizos que se escuchaban alrededor se pararón en seco...

.-Bien, veo que algunos han mejorado bastante y otros no tanto como quisiera pero no hay problema...Los veo el lunes... Pueden retirarse... Hermione te puedes quedar un momento?

Todos salieron de allí menos Hermione que se quedó tanteando el piso...

.-Hermione? Que buscas?

.-Ay ay que torpe...

.-Hermione?

.-Eh?

.-Que buscas?

.-Un dije que...

Volteó a ver a donde había caido cuando el ataque de desarme de Dayane le había dado y allí se veía un brillo dorado.  
Al instante se acercó al lugar y quedó impresionada al verlo bien... El dije estaba abierto y...

.-Las alas de mariposa!

.-Que dijiste?

.-No nada... Bueno ya me voy... Conpermiso... Hasta el lunes...

.-No espera...

La chica se paró al momento y volteó a ver al profesor...

.-Si?

.-Solo quería hacerle una pregunta... Cual fue la ultima maldición que le mandó a su pareja?

.-Ah... ehm... Muerte mental...

.-Como lo suponía... Bueno ya se puede retirar...

La cara de Lupin cambió al igual que su mirada a Hermione pero esta no prestó antención... Y se fue...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione iba a todo correr subiendo escaleras fijandose en las esquinas checando que nadie la fuera a ver a esas horas en esa torre y totalmente sola... Hasta que llegó a la torre de Astronomía...

_.-Aparecium!_

Una pequeña puerta apareció delante de ella, tomó el dije entre sus manos y lo abrió... Lo acercó a las que parecian las alas y notó que embonaba perfectamente, presionó y giró el dije hasta que se escuchó un ligero 'click'... Iba a abrir la puertecilla cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del pasillo así que con cuidado la cerró de nuevo y safó su dije... Y en un susurro...

_.-Deletrius_

La puerta desapareció de nuevo... Se fue a esconder a las escaleras rogando por que no le hubieran visto... Cuando vio pasar al conserje Filch con su gata al lado... La gata se paró y se giró lentamente a donde Hermione se encontraba y caminó unos pasos estaba demasiado cerca de ella si Filch se acercaba seguro la pillaban...

.-Sra. Norris? Que sucede? Hay alguien allí?

Filch se acercó unos pasos con cautela a donde estaba Hermione cuando un golpe seguido de al parecer cosas que caían hizo que se volteara a otro lado...

.-Peeves- dijo en un susurro...- Si te encuentro que has entrado de nuevo a mi armario te voy a hechar al Barón Sanguinario!

Filch dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el lado contrario...

"Vaya estuvo cerca!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al dia siguiente todo pasó con normalidad,y así fueron pasando los dias... Hermione no le había comentado nada a Draco acerca de su descubrimiento, era mejor estar seguros, pero no tenía oportunidad de ir todo estaba bastante vigilado de hecho había tenido suerte en que no la encontraran la noche anterior...

.-Hermione? Me puedes ayudar con esto? Es que no le entiendo...

.-Cómo que no le entiendes?

Harry se sonrojó bastante al ver la cara de su amiga y esta lo notó así que se acercó.

.-A ver a que es lo que no le entiendes?

.-A esto...

.-Que bien, Potter necesita a alguien que le ayude porque el solito no puede...

Harry volteó a ver con desprecio a Malfoy... El hecho de que anduviera con su amiga no significaba que se dejarían en paz...

.-Tu callate Malfoy...

.-Mira Potter a mi no me vienes a callar y a...

Se cortó en la frase cuando vio la mirada de Hermione con el ceño fruncido...

.-Ja! Y mirate tu... Ya ves te callaste... Solo porque ella te volteó a ver...

Harry volteó a ver a Hermione y vio que le miraba con mucho enojo...

.-Ya estuvo ya me callo...

En el fondo de la sala solo se escuchó la risa ahogada de Draco que trató de sisimular con una tos...

.-Bien... Ya que los niños se estan en paz...

.-A quien le dices niño?

.-A ti Drakito y a Potty... Verdad que son lindos?

Harry y Draco se sonrojaron bastante ante el comentario de Hermione ella se estaba haciendo bastante intimidante algo que no era nada bueno.  
Draco al igual que Hermione y Harry se fueron al gran comedor para poder cenar depues de una tarde de deberes.  
Hermione estaba sentada con Ginny y Colin que estaba allí mientras que Neville se sentaba al lado de Dennis... Al parecer los rumores sobre la verdadera historia sobre lo de Harry y Hermione estaban haciendo efecto...

Hermione estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos pensando en alguna forma de ir a donde la puerta sin ser descubierta cuando alguien la interrumpió...

.-Tu que opinas Hermione?

.-Eh? Ah si está bien...

.-Que sucede? Cómo crees que va a estar bien? Estabamos hablando de los patrullajes que hacen los profesores todas las tardes! No podemos salir mas que para clases!

.-Pues a mi me parece bien... Pues por eso estamos aqui no? Estamos para estu... Eso es!

Hermione se paró de su lugar mirando hacia los lados de la mesa y salió caminando para no llamar la atención hasta que salió por completo empezó a correr.  
Hasta llegar frente al dragón

Subió las escaleras corriendo hacia la habitación de Harry entrando en ella y saliendo unos segundos mas tarde con la capa que le había dejadoel padre de Harry...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Los pasillos estaba desiertos y solo se escuchaba el murmullo de algunos alumnos que iban saliendo del gran comedor.  
Siguió andando bajo la capa hasta llegar de nuevo frente a la puerta, se aseguró que no había nadie por allí y la abrió.  
Había algo que parecía ser un pasillo... Se fijó a los lados y no vio mas que unas piedras las que hizo poner enfrente de la puerta para que no se viera y enseguida se metió al pasillo aún con la capa puesta y andando a gatas...

_.-Lumos!_

De su varita se hizo un poco de luz haciendo que se iluminara el pasillo era de no mas de un metro de alto y ancho y al apuntar hacia el frente con la varita parecía no tener fin pues la oscuridad se comía la pequeña luz que tenía Hermione.  
Estuvo avanzando por unos treinta minutos por lo que le pareció un pasillo que iba un poco hacia arriba, hasta que vio unas pequeñas escaleras que se dirigian para arriba y al lado un pequeño tobogán ambos de piedra lisa... Empezó a subir las escaleras eran bastantes y era incomodo subir de esa forma pero siguió adelante hasta que llegó a una pequeña meseta, solo se veía al lado de las escaleras el tobogán que llegaba hasta allí... Empezó a tantear con la mano libre el techo hasta que dio con una pequeña puerta que parecía ser de madera... Lo empujó suavemente para arriba y asomó solo los ojos... Estaba muy obscuro por lo que no vio nada, se aventuró y salió por completo a gatas... Se paró y quedó deslumbrada pues se prendieron antorchas por toda la pequeña habitación... Parecía ser un como escondite, era como la sala común de Gryffindor solo que un poco mas hogareña...

Todo estaba tapizado con tonos rojos y escarlatas... Tenía una chimenea al fondo junto con unos sillones que se veían bastante comodos, volteó a ver hacia atras y pudo ver otras escaleras... Sin pensarselo dos veces subio por ellas hasta dar de frente con una puerta, solo la empujó un poco y pudo entrar... Mas bien salir... Estaba al parecer en la torre mas alta, no había nada allí solo un techo igual al del comedor que Hermione no lo hubiera notado de no ser por los varandales que se aferraban al suelo y unos varandales al rededor del lugar donde estaba que le recrodó mucho a los kioscos en los que jugaba cuando era niña... Estos varandales eran negros de unos adornos muy bonitos... Se fijó alrededor y pudo notarlo... efectivamente estaba en la torre mas alta... Se acercó a la orilla y empujó un poco con fuerza los varandales para comprobar que no se caían, estaban muy firmes, se asomó para abajo y pudo ver la torre de astronomia justo enfrente pero bastantes metros abajo, se separó de la orilla al momento pues le entró un poco de vertigo y un miedo terrible al ver la altura.  
Se dejó caer en el piso, era mejor y se acercó de nuevo a la orilla pero ahora en dirección al bosque, solo se veía la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid con humo saliendo por la chimenea...

"Porque siempre que la veo sale humo de su chimenea?"

Pero algo distrajo sus pensamientos... Vio una figura en las orillas del bosque recordandole de primera estancia a los dementores pero esta sombra no era igual, fue cuando la reconoció, era un mortífago... Se fijó al cielo y la pudo ver.  
Allí estaba la marca tenebrosa en su maximo esplendor...

* * *

Yo aquí de nuevo... Qué les ha parecido? Bueno mejor diganmelo en unos cuantos mensajitos llamados reviews... Les voy a proponer un trato... Mientras mas mensajitos me dejen... Pues... Tardaré menos en subir los capitulos... Pero que si no me dejan... Pues... Eso ya lo veremos luego...

Estoy contenta de verdad porque... Veo que ya han llegado personas nuevas a leer mi fic... Y porque han aparecido otras que... Hace... ya mucho tiempo no las veía por acá... Pero bueno... Una... Cosa... a **potter5... **Seré sincera contigo... La verdad no se que va a pasar con el final... No tengo nada planteado... Puede que sea como al principio había dicho... O puede que lo cambie... Pero no esoty segura... Espero sigas leyendo y no te molestes conmigo por esto... Bueno bye... Y bueno quiero agradecerles a: **mj, hermy&draco love, Goya, Elena, Sr. Malfoy y a tintita** (que estoy sentida porque no la he visto otra vez por aca...)

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Y bueno espero verlos de nuevo por acá... Adiós... Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo del **LIBRO DE LAS TINIEBLAS...**


	20. Conflictos

Hola perdòn que no haya subido antes pero es que estoy en friega con la escuela... Y bueno he tenido problemas familiares y choro choro y mas choro... Bueno dejo de aburrirlos espero les guste el cap...

* * *

Cap. 20 Conflictos 

Vio una figura en las orillas del bosque recordandole de primera estancia a los dementores pero esta sombra no era igual, fue cuando la reconoció, era un mortífago... Se fijó al cielo y la pudo ver.  
Allí estaba la marca tenebrosa en su maximo esplendor...

El cielo se veía de un tono verde, allí sobre ella resplandecía la calvera con lengua de serpiente...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Hermione al ver esto pero al instante salió corriendo de allí...

Corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos cuando en el doble de una esquina...

.-Señorita Granger! Que se supone que hace a estas horas aqui!

.-Ah ehm verá lo que pasa...- Hermione trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo en lo que pensaba algo que decirle- La vi! Si, vi la marca tenebrosa por la ventana e iba a darles la alerta...

.-No es muy prudente de su parte pero creo que es bastante grande como para que no se note...

.-Vió a los mortífagos?

El aspecto de la profesora cambió al instante al escuchar lo que acababa de decir... Se puso de un tono pálido y muy nerviosa...

.-Mo mor tifagos? Es está segura?

Hermione solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

.-Saque su varita y avise a Dumbledore y si ve a Filch digale que me ayude a sellar todas las entradas... Rápido! Y con cuidado...

Hermione empezó a correr a toda velocidad hasta perderse de la vista de la profesora McGonagall, empezó a caminar hasta llegar al despacho del director, entró de golpe y allí estaba platicando con un cuadro...

.-Profesor no la ha visto?

.-Ver que? Que sucede?- dijo el cuadro de un hombre anciano con un gran bigote...

.-La marca tenebrosa y... hay mortífagos... La profesora McGonagall me dijo que le avisase...

Dumbledore se paró de golpe y salió corriendo seguido de Hermione...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco estaba ya dormido en su recamara cuando sintió un ligero dolor en el brazo al que no le prestó mucha atención pero sintió una luz frente a el al instante se despertó pensando que ya era de dia pero se quedó quieto cuando vio que la luz era de un verde intenso... Se miró donde había sentido el dolor y vio la marca tan negra como si acabara de ser puesta pero no se movió no era seguro... Si lo veían? Se asomó por la ventana... Vió como se reunian en la entrada un grupo de mortifagos y sintió una extraña sensación que le decia que su padre estaba alli, en ese caso debía bajar...

Tomó su capa y escondiendosela entre su ropa bajó de su habitación hacia la salida sin darse cuenta de que Harry veía como salía de su cuarto a toda prisa...

Estuvo unos minutos sentado en los sillones hasta que se percató de algo... Una luz verde resplandecía por lo fuera de la ventana... Se acercó lentamente y vio la marca... Volteó a ver haci a bajo y vio horrorizado como un pequeño grupo de mortífagos se amontonaban para entrar.  
Eran al menos unos quince...

"Y si Malfoy... No puede ser... Porque no podría, puede estar entre ellos..."

Hermione entró corriendo en ese momento dejando a Harry un poco desconsertado...

.-Hermione? Que hacías afuera a estas horas?

.-Yo... Es que vi la marca y fui a avisarle a Mcgonagall...

.-Antes de ver la marca vi a Malfoy salir de aquí corriendo...

.-No creeras que el...

.-Porque no podría serlo!... El odia a muerte a los muggles y sangres sucias... Seguro solo anda contigo solo porque ya sabe que no eres sangre sucia...

Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa Harry sospechaba de que Draco fuera mortífago y ella debía defenderlo pero y si el también notaba algo en Hermione?

.-No creo Harry... Pero...

.-De todos modos creo que deberías tener cuidado...

Un gran estruendo se escuchó en la parte de afuera... Harry volteó a ver que sucedia acercandose a la ventana y dejando de ver a Hermione que estaba desapareciendo poco a poco...

Hermione sintió algo extraño en si y se volteó a ver y se quedó un poco asustada al ver que estaba desapareciendo su cuerpo.  
Volteó a ver a Harry pero afortunadamente el estaba distraido viendo para afuera cuando de un movimiento repentino volteó y se le cambió la cara al instante corrio hacia ella pero sintió como si agua fria le hubiera caido y dejó de verle...

Harry volteó a ver a todos lados buscandola pero no la veía... Salió corriendo de allí en busca de ayuda...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione apareció en una obscuridad casi total solo alumbrada por la luz de la marca que todavía sobrevolava el colegio... Sintió una energía detras de ella, se volteó y se arrodilló sabiendo de quien era esa energía...

.-Mi querida aprendiz...

.-Mi señor...

.-Párate!

Hermione se paró de golpe quedando frente a Voldemort que le veía con una sonrisa de satisfacción...

.-Que has averiguado sobre el libro?

.-He encontrado lo que parece el lugar donde se guarda pero es grande y necesito inspeccionarlo bien...

.-Entonces no lo has encontrado...

.-No señor, lo siento, no me castigue...

.-No te preocupes es tu primera misión...

.-Pero señor a que han venido? Son muy pocos como para queren entrar...

.-Oh... Creo que todavía debes aprender unas cosas... Hemos venido a tomar algunos alumnos... Por diversión y si se puede a Potter...

.-Pero el... Para que?

.-Por diversión... Y venganza...

.-Pero aún así como piensa hacer eso con tan pocos, hay bastantes profesores...

.-No son los unicos...

.-Por supuesto... Debí imaginarlo...

.-Pero... Hay una cosa que turba mi mente...- La expresión que antes tenía se volvió mas fría y sus ojos brillaron...- Porque no estaba informado de tu decubrimiento sobre tu misión?

.-Ah... Prefería avisarle cuando estuviera segura de eso...

.-Y supongo que todavía no estas segura... Bien no quiero que mi gran aprendiz se esté ablandando...

.-No señor eso nunca...

.-Y que tal si... Le enseño esto?- Voldemort tronó los dedos y de entre las sombras apareció un mortifago con lo que parecía un alumno inconciente... Lo tumbó en el piso...

.-Vamos acercate...

Hermione hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se dirigió al cuerpo, parecía de alguien pequeño... Le tomó del hombro y la volteó... Se quedó totalmente impresionada al ver a Amanda allí tendida inconciente...

.-Vaya que dio batalla esta pequeña eh? Y que te parece? Ella se va conmigo o tienes algun tipo de negación ante esto?

Hermione no sabía que hacer... No podía dejar que se la llevaran era muy pequeña sin mencionar que ella le había tomado bastante afecto... Pero si le decía que la dejaran podrían matarla allí mismo... Pero y si no? Probablemente matarían a Amanda...

.-Me daría igual... Señor...

.-Nott retirate y ve en busca de los otros que te dije...

.-Si mi amo...

El tipo hizo una gran revernecia y se perdio de nuevo entre las sombras...

.-Creo que tu corazón no dice lo mismo...

.-Señor... Yo sería incapaz... Es solo que... Bueno ya sabe voy empezando y bueno me sorprende ella es muy pequeña solo eso...

.-Segura? No me agradaría tener que castigarte solo por que te estas suavizando...

.-No señor eso nunca...

Hermione hacía su mayor esfuerzo por liberar su mente y corazón de sentimientos y pensamientos, pero era casi imposible con Voldemort enfrente...

.-Eso espero... Puedes retirarte... Y me llevaré a la pequeña Amanda conmigo...

Hermione hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza de nuevo y se fue de allí... A quienes mas se llevarían... Tenía que ir por Harry... Un gran conflicto empezó a rondar su cabeza...

"Tengo que ir por el, no debo dejar que se lo lleven!... Y? Que tiene? No vale nada, puedes hacer algo mejor, entrégaselo tu al señor, así tendrás seguro el puesto que te mencionó en el trono obscuro... Pero no podría, tengo que sacarlo de esto es mi amigo, y también a Amanda es muy pequeña... Y que?..."

Hermione ya no podía mas con estos pensamientos... Debía ir a ayudar a Harry pero había algo que no la dejaba... En su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas todos esos pensamientos, sentía que le iba a estallar, era un conflicto demasiado grande... Calló al suelo de rodillas con las manos agarrandose fuertemente la cabeza... Se sintió mas debil cada vez... Sus poderes se estaban desatando... De repente todos los arboles que la rodeaban se prendieron y ella al fin vencida cayó en el suelo inconciente...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

Hola de nuevo... Bueno la verdad no tuve tiempo de verificar que no tuviera errores asì que si tiene de verdad me disculpo y si queda alguna duda me dejan un peque review y pues yo harè lo mas para poderlesresponder... Buendo me tengo que ir... Nos vemos en el siguiente cap... Porfavor dejen reviews que si no, no me animo a seguir escribiendo...  
Mientras mas reviews me dejen mas ràpido subirè los capitulos... 


	21. El ED

Hola... Còmo estan? Yo estoy super ajetreada pues a pesar de que tengo 2 semanas de vaciones pues... He estado ahciendo tareas y demás y estoy exausta pues he estado escribiendo los siguientes caps de esta historia y una o dos historias mas que he estado planeando... No se cuanto mas durará esta historia pero bueno... Quiero comentaros algo al final para no aburrirlos mas en este momento...

* * *

Cap. 21 El ED

Calló al suelo de rodillas con las manos agarrandose fuertemente la cabeza... Se sintió mas debil cada vez... Sus poderes se estaban desatando... De repente todos los arboles que la rodeaban se prendieron y ella al fin vencida cayó en el suelo inconciente...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tomó su capa y escondiendosela entre su ropa bajó de su habitación hacia la salida sin darse cuenta de que Harry veía como salía de su cuarto a toda prisa...

Draco corrió por los pasillos a lo mas que podía y rogaba por no toparse con un profesor en ese momento...

Salió por un pasadizo que había encontrado en segundo que daba a un cosatado del lago saliendo por unas piedras... En el camino por el pasadizo se iba poniendo la capa negra y la mascara, cuando tocó fondo... Salió a toda velocidad y se unió al grupo de mortífagos sin saber que hacer hasta que uno en especial se le acercó...

.-Tardaste mucho Draco...

.-Lo siento padre... Que tengo que hacer?

.-Solo distrae a los tarados estos que vienen allí...

Draco volteó a ver a la entrada principal y pudo ver a todos los profesores salir con varitas en mano apuntando a todo el que podían el nerviosismo se les notaba en la cara, cuando se escuchó que alguien lanzaba una maldición...

_.-Desmaius!_

Un mortífago que estaba del lado saliendo por el bosque le dio a un profesor que Draco no pudo reconocer por la distancia en ese momento empezaron los ataques por parte de los dos bandos... Draco volteó a ver y su padre ya no estaba junto a el estaba casi hasta enfrente peleando con McGonagall... Empezó a buscar por dondequier a Dumbledore pero no se le veía rastro...

Volteó a ver a los lado y pudo ver como un mortífago salía por una entrada al parecer escondida con un pequeño bulto entre brazos en dirección al bosque y seguido de eso vio como otro montón de mortífagos se adentraban en el colegio...

"Que planean hacer?"

Volteó de nuevo y vio que McGonagalla había sido noqueada y vio como Lupin se le acercaba a su padre por la espalda... Sin pensarselo dos veces le lanzó un hechizo que aprendio de Hermione...

_.-Cado!_

Lupin cayó al piso tomado por sorpresa por la espalda... Lucius se volteó y lo vio allí tendido sin energía... Sin tomarle importancia se volteó para atacar a otros profesores.  
Lupin se estaba recobrando rápidamente del ataque y parando en dirección de donde había provenido la otra...

"Vaya que resiste el lobito..."

_.-Morthem menthus!_

Lupin se hizo a un lado esquivando por poco la maldición hechada por Draco, esto hizo que se enfureciera bastante...

_.-Expelliarmus!_

Gritó Lupin, Draco no alcanzó a reaccionar y le empujó bastante lejos alejando su varita por lo menos cinco metros de su mano.  
Se acercó poco a poco perdiendose entre los otros mortífagos que peleaban con los profesores, cubriendose de Lupin que le seguía tratando de encontrarlo entre la marabunda.  
Estaba a medio metro de ella pero Lupin le vio...

.-_Impedimenta!_

Draco vio como si la maldición fuera en camara lenta... Reaccionó rápido...

_.-Accio varita! Protego!_

Apenas alcanzo a lanzarlo pero no aguantaba ante los varios intentos de Lupin... Su escudo se estaba debilitando pero si lo hacía desaparecer sería atacado.  
Se arriesgó necesitaba ser rápido...

.-_Ictus vis!_ (N/A: Golpe fuerza)

Pero no alcanzó a ver si su hechizo había dado o no pues uno de los lanzados por Lupin le dio de lleno en el pecho dejandole inconciente...

Estuvo un rato así hasta que sintió un fuerte mareo abrió los ojos y vio que la batalla seguía... Al instante se paró y vio como unas sombras salian del colegio con unos bultos entre bazos hacia el lado contrario de donde había visto que se dirigía el primero... Dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacía el lugar y vio como de repente los arboles se prendian con unas grandes llamas...

"Ay no que no sea lo que pienso..."

Draco con la varita aún en mano corrió hacia el lugar en llamas... Se asomó un poco entre los arboles, hacía demasiado calor... Se acercó otro poco y pudo ver una figura tendida en el piso...

.-Hermione!

Esta no respondió estaba inconciente... No tenía forma de llegar allí... Hacia un fuerte viento esa noche haciendo que de momentos las llamas a vivaran mas cada vez...

.-_Extingueo!_

El hechizo no servía de mucho solo le habría paso para llegar a donde estaba la chica pero al instante se volvia a prender fuego.  
Logró llegar a donde estaba y la tocó de la cara... Se sorprendió bastante al sentirla fría al estar entre esas llamas.  
La tomó entre brazos y la puso en su hombro sosoteniendola con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de hacerse paso para salir de ese infierno en miniatura.  
Con trabajo salió sudando de pies a cabeza, no podía permitir que nadie le viera, por lo menos de los que no eran mortífagos... Se fue con cautela hacia la entrada por donde había salido, entró por allí y caminó hasta salir del lugar... Los pasillos eran un desastre varias antorchas en el piso al igual que armaduras y mortífagos por todas partes buscando la torre que no encontraban... Nadie prestó antención a Draco pero prefirió hacerle a Hermione un hechizo de invisibilidad por lo menos no la verían...

Ya casi llegaba cuando vio que Harry estaba siendo capturado por un par de mortífagos, se detuvo a ver que sucedía, no veía muy bien porque estaban unos pasillos alejados cuando vio que detras de ellos salía Dumbledore con otras sombras que no quiso distiguir Draco... Salió de allí y se metió por la estatua hasta llegar a los sillones la acostó allí y le quitó el hechizo...

Cuando escuchó un ruido en la penumbra... Todo estaba obscuro, la chimenea al igual que todas las antorchas apagadas.  
Draco se volteó con la varita apuntando al lugar...

.-No crees que es demasiado arriesgar tu vida por alguien como ella?

Draco bajó su varita al reconocer la voz de su padre pero no la soltó...Hermione estaba despertando poco a poco desde hacía rato pero al escuchar las voces se quedó quieta y con los ojos cerrados...

.-Que haces aquí padre? No deberías estar alla?

.-Creo que pueden defenderse solos... Te hice una pregunta...

.-No le encuentro sentido...

.-Debiste dejar que el fuego la consumiera!

.-Porque debería? Ah no ya espera... Ya entendí porque la odias tanto...No creo que sea por que antes era tachada de sangre sucia... No, No es por eso! Sabes padre? Aunque ella muriera Voldemort no te dejaría el trono a ti!

.-Cómo estas tan seguro?

.-Aparte recuerda que la necesitamos para encontrar el libro...

.-Yo no tengo nada informado sobre que tenga avanzaces a lo que a mi concierne... No vale la pena...

.-Claro que si!

.-No... Ni siquiera como tu prometida ya te lo he dicho Draco! Tu ya tienes un compromiso y no lo vas a romper tan facilmente...

.-Padre... Ya te he dicho lo que opino al respecto... No pienso casarme con esa Parkinson ella si está muy por debajo de nuestro nivel...

.-No creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso... Pero una cosa es segura tu te casas con ella y punto... Aparte en esta familia tu no debes opinar a menos que se te sea pedido...

.-Si padre...- dijo con una grna odio mal disimulado

.-Bueno yo me voy... Tu quedate con esta... Para mi seguirá siendo la sangre sucia... Mezclandose con muggles...

Lucuis hizo una mueca de asco total y lanzandole por ultima vez una mirada de odio a Hermione salió de allí...

._-Enervate!_

Hermione escuchó que Draco le decía al que pensaba el cuerpo inconciente de Hermione que reaccionó al instante para no levantar sospechas.  
Se hizo la desentendida y pasó por alto todo lo que acababa de escuchar...

.-Draco?... Donde estoy... Que sucedio? Espera! No... Se llevó a Amanda...

.-Hermione tranquila... Que sucedió?

.-Voldemort... Dudaba de mi asi que llevó a Amanda frente a mi para tratar de hacerme perder los estribos pero a final de cuentas se la llevó... Es demasiado pequeña!

.-No le hará nada...

.-Cómo estas tan seguro?

.-No lo se... Pero porque estabas inconciente allí?

.-No lo... Yo ya venía de nuevo al castillo pero mi cabeza empezó a darme vueltas todo perdí el control... Y allí me quedé...

.-Eso no puede ser nada bueno...

.-A que te refieres?

.-No, a nada...

.-Harry te vio salir corriendo...

.-Diablos que le voy a decir sin que sospeche?

.-Pues sospechando ya está, puedes decir lo mismo que yo he dicho... Dices que ibas a avisar a los profesores...

Draco se quedó un momento pensativo... Se levantó del sillón y se encaminó a la ventana... Pudo ver como estaban varios de los profesores tirados lo mas seguro inconcientes sobre el pasto frio mientras que ya no se veía ni un mortífago en la cercanía...

.-Creo que, ya se han ido...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Profesor Dumbledore que bueno que ha llegado porque tardó tanto? Creo que solo venían a asustar porque no trataron de entrar...

.-No trataron de entrar Minerva... Entraron...

La cara de la profesora cambió la instante dejando ver un gran nerviosismo y un tanto de meido.

.-Pero a que?

.-La señorita Granger me informó y cuendo yo salí la mandé a su sala, ella se fue pero... Se han llevado a varios alumnos... Lograron entrar en las casas...

La profesora soltó un grito ahogado de terror y viendo con miedo a Dumbledore agarró fuerza y habló.

.-Pe pero y la protección de las casas... Que hay con ellas? Es magia antigua no se rompe con algo tan comun...

.-Lo se pero con lo que estamos tratando ya no es magia comun... Voldemort ha logrado encontrar la forma de romper esa magia...

.-A... A cuantos se han llevado? Y joven Potter?

.-A el casi se lo llevan pero no se lo pudieron llevar...

.-Pero... A cuantos alumnos se llevaron?...

.-No lo se Minerva, a varios... Ayudame a levantar a los profesores... Y llevalos con Poppy...

.-Si Albus... Pero... Y los alumnos que quedan?

.-Me temo que... Tendremos que mandarlos a sus casas...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Donde está Harry?

.-No lo se... Aquí no está...

.-Se lo pudieron haber llevado!

Hermione salió corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a Draco solo.  
Corria por todos los pasillos buscandolo por todas partes...

"Todo ha sido culpa tuya!... No es mi culpa que no sepas tomar decisiones... Tu me pones en conflicto! Si no fuera por tu culpa Harry estaría a salvo en la sala!... Y como estas tan segura de que no está a salvo?"

.-Señorita Granger... No le había dicho Dumbledore que se fuera a su sala?

.-Y Harry? donde está? Debo ir a buscarlo...

.-Señorita! Guarde la compostura! El señor Potter está bien, está en la enfermería...

.-Pero porque? Que pasó?

.-No nos quiso decir... Pero no creo que deba...

La profesora se calló al instante pues Hermione estaba corriendo a toda velocidad a la enfermería haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decía McGonagall...

.-Ay! Harry! Que te pasó!

.-Hermione! Que haces aquí donde estabas?

Harry estaba sentado en una camilla al fonde de la enfermería y estaba solo en lo que Pomfrey atendia a los profesores... El estaba con un hilillo de sangre que le corria por la boca y los nudillos de la mano derecha sangrando...

.-Ay no se... De pronto aparecí cerca del lago pero lejos de los mortífagos no me pasó nada pero a ti que te pasó?

.-Los mortífagos... Se metieron y me trataron de llevar... Me quitaron mi varita así que tuve que pelear pero eran bastantes grandes... Cuando ya me tenían agarrado llegó Dumbledore y me ayudó...

.-Pero porque te saliste! Te pudieron haber llevado...!

.-Porque te fui a buscar...

Hermione se lanzó sobre el y le dio un gran abrazo...

.-Ay Harry! No debiste hacer eso!

.-Señorita Granger que bueno que está aquí puede ayudarme con el señor Potter en lo que atiendo a los profesores?

.-Claro que hago?

.-Tome, únteselo donde tiene las heridas...

La señora Pomfrey le extendió una frasco coon una infusión líquida de un color verdoso obscuro, junto con un algodón.  
Hermione los tomó y se las untó en la cara y puños de Harry haciendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor que se relajó al instante...

.-Bien... ahora descansa un poco Potter... Hermione puedes ayudarme con la profesora Vector?

.-Claro voy en seguida...

Hermione se giró en sus talones y se fue a ayudarle...

La noche pasaba rápidamente, Hermione estaba ayudandole todavía a la enfermera mientras que Dumbledore reunia a todos los alumnos en el comedor.  
Muchos estaban sin saber nada y eran realmente pocos lo que de verdad había pasado pues los habían visto pero no decían nada.  
Los alumnos que quedaban murmuraban entre sí hasta quedar totalmente dormidos...

Algunos profesores ya curados vigilaban las puertas del comedor junto a algunos prefectos...

.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente ya la mayoría estaba despiertos muy temprano, Dumbledore esperó a que estuvieran la mayoría despiertos y trataba de tener un poco de tacto...

.-Buenos dias alumnos... Lamento informarles que... Esta noche tuvimos una gran complicación... Varios mortífafos entraron al colegio...

El comedor se quedó callado totalemte no sabían que decir... La mayoría se pusieron pálidos...

.-Y... Se llevaron a alguos alumnos...

Todo el comedor estalló en ruido... Todos los murmullos que se escuchaban por todo el salón eran impresionantes... Varias chicas de Ravenclaw daban grititos...

.-me temo que... He mandado cartas a sus padres... Esta misma mañana se van a sus casas mientras nosotros tomaremos cartas en el asunto... Vayan a preparar sus maletas... Pero antes una cosa... Los ex-integrantes del ED porfavor quedense...

Varios chicos se le quedaban viendo al director como si fuera un chiflado pero muchos otros con interes.  
Al final solo quedaban los apenas 18 que todavía estudiaban allí, por suerte no se habían llevado a ninguno...

.-Bien... Harry me ha comentado que ustedes estarían dispuestos a luchar?

Nadie hablaba... Todos le habían dicho que si a harry pero en ese momento estaban muy nerviosos, cuando Neville habló, todos le voltearon a ver...

.-Si Profesor... El habló con nosotros y nosotros estamos de acuerdo solo falta que usted nos de su atorización...

.-Si! Porfavor! Se llevaron a algunos amigos nuestros y a algunos de nosotros han matado a nuestros padres!- dijo Dean thomas bastante decidido pues los mortífagos le habían hecho ver como mataban a sus padres...

.-Pero tienen que entender que no es nada facil esto...

.-Si, lo entendemos... y sabemos a lo que nos atenemos porfavor dejenos pelear...

.-Bueno... Yo ya había sido convencido por Harry yo solo quería saber si estaba dispuestos o no... Tendremos que averiguar donde se los han llevado... Haremos un plan y...

.-Vamos por ellos!

.-Si... Pero en lo que nosotros buscamos donde estan, su localización exacta... Quiero que ustedes practiquen lo mas que puedan con Harry.  
Yo les avisaré a sus padres sobre el asunto...

.-No! No puede avisar a mis padres sobre esto... ellos estan totalemente en contra en hacer algo que estuviera en contra del Ministerio y bueno ya sabemos que... El ministerio no está de nuestra parte...

.-Pero... Que se les puede decir mientras que todos los demas regresan a sus casas?- decia un poco nerviosa Parvati...

.-Pues yo tengo una idea...- dijo timidamente Ginny...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Para las once de esa mañana ya todos, menos los de el ED estaban ya llendo a sus respectivas casas y para desgracia de Hermione también Draco se iba pero no había nada que hacer.  
Dumbledore los había acompañado a todos a la estación, junto con los del ED...

.-Bien... tienen todo el colegio para entrenar, pero prefiriría que fueran al comedor... No hay mesas... Tienen dispocición, solo la señorita Hermione, de entrar a la sección prohibida, confio en su criterio señorita... Creo qeu deberían empezar hoy... Bien los dejo...

Dumbledore se dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al castillo dejandolos solos...

.-Bien, hoy será un dia bastante largo... Los veo a todos en el comedor a las 12:30... Vamonos...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eran las doce y Hermione salia corriendo de la biblioteca con dirección al comedor... Los pasillos se veían mas vacios que nunca... Entró al comedor... Allí ya estaban Harry, Ron que platicaba con Luna, Neville que se veía muy decidido, las de cuarto de Hermione, Parvati y Lavender, también Padma...

.-Pero que hacen aqui a esta hora? No era a la cita hasta dentro de media hora!

.-Si, pero no hay nada que hacer...

.-Bien... No importa entonces esperaremos a los demás...

Pero no hubo que esperar mucho, justo cuando se iba sentando en el piso y se concentraba en un libro pudo ver que entraban, Ginny junto con Michael Corner y Dean, Ernie Macmillan junto con Justin... A los cinco minutos llegaron Colin, Dennis y poco despues Both que iba en medio tomado del brazo con Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones...

.-Bien ya estamos to...

Pero un portazo hizo que todos se sobresaltaran y voltearan a ver...

.-No iban a empezar la fiesta sin nosotros cierto?

En la entrada estaba Fred junto con George, Angelina con Katie Bell y a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio una cabellera negra un poco tímida detras de ellos que era de Cho Chang...

.-Chicos! Vaya como se han enterado!

.-Veo que no leen muy amenudo el profeta... Ya todo el mundo sabe sobre lo de anoche y bueno recibimos un mensaje...

Fred sacó un galeón de su bolsa y la dejó sobre su mano...

.-Pero... Hermione... Tu las activaste?

.-No yo...

.-No, fui yo... Creí que necitaríamos un poco de ayuda pero no creí que todavía las fueran a tener a la mano...- dijo toda coloreada Ginny...

.-Está bien... A lo que venimos... Pero y la tienda?

.-Ah... Dejamos a alguien encargado... Bien ya vamos a lo que venimos profee...

Harry se ruborizó bastante por el comentario de Fred y el hecho de que Cho lo estuviera viendo sin parar por en medio de los gemelos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran ya bien pasadas las cinco de la tarde y Harry seguía paseandose entre ellos dandoles consejos, hasta que llegó con Cho que estaba sola tomando agua...

.-Hola Cho...

.-Ho hola Harry... Ahora vuelvo a practicar solo he venido a tomar un poco de agua...

.-No, no vine por eso... Tengo curiosidad... Tu también tenías la moneda guardada?

.-Bueno en realidad... Si la tengo guardada pero me enteré porque fui a la tienda de aquel par y vi que iban saliendo entonces...

.-Oh ya veo... Bien sigue practicando...

Todos aunque cansados seguían allí practicando lo que recordaban de las sesiones que tenían hacía un par de años... Cuando Dumbledore entró y les vio a todos sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, se fue hacia Hermione que estaba tomando un poco de agua...

.-Hermione... Cuanto tiempo llevan entrenando?

.-Por lo menos cinco horas...

.-Son bastante resistentes...

.-Para que vea profesor... No hay que subestimarlos...

.-Ya lo veo... Veo que usted también está decidida...

.-Se llevaron a Amanda...

.-Ah si... Cuanto lo lamento... Pero... no tiene un pequeño problema al estar con nosotros?

"Ay ay lo sabe, lo sabe! que le digo!"

Hermione se puso muy nerviosa se fijó en los ojos de Dumbledore y pudo ver un poco mas... Se adentró en su mente y se aseguró que lo sabía, el lo sabía pero no la juzgaba ni nada...

.-Si, ya sabe... Alguien necesita salvar a los rehenes no?

Agregó el profesor al notar el nerviosismo de Hermione era obvio que no estaba lista para hablar de aquello...

.-Ah! si... Ya se tiene un plan?

.-No, aún no, estamos en eso solo que necesitamos comer porque no hemos comido y al parecer ustedes tampoco... Deberíamos tomar un descanso...

.-Pero... Es la Orden?

.-Solo algunos para no lenvantar sospechas ya sabe...

.-Si...

.-Bien les puede avisar a sus compañeros y a Harry? Yo, creo que iré a avisar a las cocinas y los profesores...

.-Claro...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los dias pasaban muy lentos apenas habían pasado unos tres dias... Los integrantes del ED ya estaban bastante bien armados para una batalla pero seguían sin ser informados por la Orden que se reunia cada dia...

Los de la Orden ya tenían una localización exacta de donde estaban y habían mandado a alguien a investigar...

Este les había informado que a todos los tenían vivos y que estaban planeando una trampa pero no sabía de que...

Hermione estaba placidamente dormida sin sueños pero en su cabeza se empezó a hacer una bruma... Todo se llenó de niebla hasta que se fue despejando un poco... Estaba frente a un gran castillo medieval de piedra gris, era muy parecido a Hogwarts solo que con un tono bastante lugubre y no tan grande... Desconcertada volteó a ver a todos lados hasta que se topó detras de ella con la mirada de Voldemort totalmente solo...

.-Mi señor!

Hermione hizo una reverencia ante Voldemort mientras trataba de nublar su mente para que no pudiera entrar en ella...

.-Y bien? Ya tienes el libro?

.-No, señor... No me he podido mover... Creo que Dumbledore sospecha algo...

Voldemort empezó a reir al escuchar el nombre de Dumbledore, era una risa muy fría y calculadora...

.-Ese viejo? Para el ya se le terminaron las glorias! Me sorprende que no lo hubieran sacado a patadas despues de nuestra pequeña broma... Pero... he de suponer que está tramando algo cierto? Dime que es!

Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no sabía si decirle sobre el ED y traicionar a la que fue su segunda familia o traicionar a Voldemort el aliado mas poderoso hasta el momento...

.-Y bien? Qué esperas! Qué está tramando?

* * *

Y bueno? Que les ha parecido el capitulo? Espero les haya gustado... Y espero de verdad también me dejen reviews...  
Bueno lo que en realidad quería comentar es que... Bueno la verdad ni yo se que pasará en el final... Muchos me quieren matar pues yo dije que sería un Harry/Hermy y muchos otros me dicen que les encanta como la estoy llevando con Hermy/Draco... Por mi parte mi mente todavía está abierta al final... Yo no tengo la historia planeada... Solo tengo una vaga idea de la trama mas no de la historia, no se que pasará... que tal si a la última hora se me ocurre hacer que caiga una bomba nuclear y destruya al mundo? Bueno creo que eso sería un poco exagerado pero... NO SE QUE HACER! Me cuesta tomar decisiones! Espero no me odien por esto... Se que he desilucionado a muchos pero de verdad que no era mi intención... Pero bueno...

Se nos vienen un año nuevo, tal vez muchos consideren este dia como cualquier otro pero yo no soy así, y a ese tipo de gente les digo: -Que poco les gusta gozar la vida... Tal vez sea cierto y este no sea mas que un dia mas en nuestra larga o corta vida peropuede llegar a ser el inicio de una vida nueva, de sentimientos nuevos... No lo se...  
Quiero mandarles un abrazo a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic y un enorme beso... Esperoque se la hayan pasado super bien en esta Navidad y espero que se la pasen´muchísimo mejor en este año nuevo...  
**Feliz año nuevo... Que en este nuevo año, se conviertan en mejores personas de lo que ya son...** También espero que todos ustedes sean afortunados y este año puedan encontrar un verdadero amor... uno que no les haga daño y los quieran por quienes son y no por otras cosas... Espero sean ustedes afortunadas pues no todos tenemos esa suerte...

**Felices fiestas... **

**Los quiere: hermypotterhp o**


	22. Solo un sueño

Hola! Perdón por haberme tardado tanto pero bueno se que a ustedes no les preocupan mis problemas pero es que salí pero si bien mal en la escuelita... de 12 materias reprobé 10 y pues estoy medio depre ps no fue precisamente porque haya estado de floja pero bueno los dejo con este cap...

* * *

Cap. 22 Solo un sueño

Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no sabía si decirle sobre el ED y traicionar a la que fue su segunda familia o traicionar a Voldemort el aliado mas poderoso hasta el momento...

.-Y bien!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco caminaba detras de su padre al que seguía por un lugar que el no conocía.  
Era como una convinación entre un castillo y una mansión... Era muy lujosa y tenía ese aspecto lugubre que tanto le gustaba a Voldemort.  
Lucius se paró enfrente de una puerta y la abrió... Parecía una sala de armas, de piso de madera laminada y con una ventana al fondo donde se podía ver al exterior que nada mas se veían montañas y arboles y nada mas.  
Se pusieron al centro de la habitación y allí se quedaron estáticos.  
Draco sabía de sobra lo que le esperaba pero ya había aprendido a mostrarse indiferente...

.-Bien hijo... El señor me ha dado una tarea importante... Debo darte forma... Veo que no lo he hecho muy bien hasta ahora si no, no me faltarías al respeto andando con esa Lestrange a pesar de que te lo negué... _Crucio!_

Draco recibió la maldición y calló al piso de rodillas... Aquella iba bien diriguida al sistema nervioso multiplicando el dolor al triple... Pero no gritaba y ni una sola muestra de dolor ya estaba acostumbrado a esos castigos.  
En la cara de Lucius se mostraba una mueca de odio... Hasta que al fin cesó...

.-Espero que con eso entiendas que no debes de desobedecerme... Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, la mato... Entendiste? No me importa ya nada y nada va a impedirlo entendido?

.-...

.-Entendiste?_ Ructus!_

Draco sintió como si miles de cuchillos se le clavaran en el cuerpo haciendolo sangrar pero solo era como ilusión del dolor...

.-Entendiste!

.-S... si padre...

.-Eso espero... Espero mas de ti hijo, siendo un Malfoy...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry estaba tendido sobre su cama solo recordando... Todo lo que había pasado con su novia... Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar esos ojos que lo dejaron impresionado desde el primer instante pero no vio estos ojos se encontró de frente a unos color miel.  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y en casi un suspiro alcanzó a decir "Hermione" antes de quedarse totalmente dormido.  
Sintió como un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo estaba negro pero poco a poco todo fue aclarandose... Se encontraba frente a lo que parecía una majestuosa mansión de tipo medieval de piedra gris nunca la había visto pero se dio cuenta que había una gran piedra tras el... "Tal vez fue por eso que me dolió..."

Cuando sintió una gran ardor en la cicatriz... Hacía desde quinto que no había sentido un dolor tan fuerte, se tocó la cicatriz y se la empezó a rascar... Escuchó unas voces, con cuidado se asomó a poco de su escondite y pudo ver dos figuras entre un poco de niebla que había... De espaldas a Harry estaba lo que parecía la silueta de una mujer con una tunica negra y frente a ella estaba Voldemort tan vivo como hacía tiempo... Esto hizo que Harry se rascara otro poco la cicatriz pero nada mas... Trató de escuchar lo que decian...

.-No, señor... No me he podido mover... Creo que Dumbledore sospecha algo...

Harry escuchó esa risa que hacía que hasta el mas valiente se estremeciera...

.-Ese viejo? Para el ya se le terminaron las glorias! Me sorprende que no lo hubieran sacado a patadas despues de nuestra pequeña broma... Pero... he de suponer que está tramando algo cierto? Dime que es!

Harry apretó sus puños de enojo, sus uñas se le estaba clavando poco a poco en la piel pero el no sentía nada estaba enfurecido.  
Harry vio que la chica no contestaba... Y Voldemort también y el se estaba impacientando...

.-Y bien!

Harry sintió un gran enojo en si convinado con un sentimiento de traición la cicatríz le ardió cada vez mas esta vez hizo que callera rendido al pasto humedo haciendo un poco de ruido en ese silencio de tumba...

.-Creo que... Me estas traicionando pequeña...

.-No señor! Sería incapaz...

.-Segura? Entonces... Traeme en este instante a Potter que está tras la piedra...

Harry se quedó helado, Voldemort sabía que el estaba allí... Debía huir... Pero cuando se iba a parar sintió como todo su cuerpo quedaba paralizado... Una chica de cabello negro por debajo del hombro con una piel blanca y unos ojos que se veían bastante profundos de un color violeta obscuros.  
Estaba en cunclillas junto a el y con la capa cubriendo su cabeza pero no su rostro... Nunca la había visto aunque tenía un parecido con alguien pero quien? Su voz se le hacía familiar pero tampoco no la reconoció.  
Cuando en su mente empezó a resonar una voz que no era suya...

"Vamos Harry despierta! Huye de aqui!"

.-Que sucede? Porque tardas tanto?

Voldemort se estaba impacientando al solo ver la mitad de la capa de la chica en cunclillas... Se acercó al lugar y solo la vió a ella...

.-Y Potter?

.-No lo se... Ha desaparecido al momento en que le inmobilicé...

.-Bueno... No importa... Ya nos volveremos a ver...

Hermione seguía agachada en cunclillas sin ver a Voldemort... El no debía verla así con el cuerpo transformado pero no podía volverse a cambiar...

En ese momento dos chicos de la misma casa se despertaron sobresaltados y uno de ellos sudando de pies a cabeza con muchas preguntas en su cabeza, con un gran dolor en la cicatriz y sin dejar de pensar en esos ojos...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Harry! Que te ha pasado parece que no tuviste buena noche... Dormiste?

.-Eh? Ah si... Solo que tuve... recuerdos ya sabes... de mis padres...

.-Ah... Pero estas seguro en que puedes dar las clases hoy? No estas muy cansado cierto?

.-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes Ron... Bien empecemos la clase...

Ya todos estaba allí atentos a lo que decía Harry... La clase estaba muy pesada pero todos seguían con los ánimos hasta arriba cuando alguien distrajo a Harry...

.-Este... Puedo ir a mi cuarto un rato? No me siento bien...

.-Que tienes Hermione? Te veo muy preocupada...

.-No es nada... Es solo... Ya sabes por lo de Amanda... Pero ahora no me siento bien... Puedo irme?

.-Claro... Que te mejores...

Hermione salió corriendo de allí hacia la torre de astronomía... Tenía que encontrar el libro.  
Llegó a la puerta y con mas rápidez que la primera entró en el cuarto y sin pensarselo empezó a buscar en todos lados algun indicio del libro... No lo iba a encontrar... Solo el heredero podía... Se dió por vencida y salió del lugar... Necesitaba de Harry para encontrarlo...

Siguió caminando por los pasillos pensando aún cómo haría que Harry le ayudara pero no se le ocurria nada...

.-Señorita Black...

Hermione se volteó hacia donde provenía la voz y vio a Dumbledore allí junto a las puertas del gran comedor...

.-Creo que debería entrar... Esto tal vez le interese...

Hermione aún un poco despistada entró en el salón junto con Dumbledore... Todos pararon sus ataques y voltearon a verle...

.-Ya sabemos donde se encuentra Voldemort y tenemos noticias de que los alumnos que se llevaron... No les han hecho nada afortunadamente... Pero necesitamos actuar hoy mismo...

.-Hoy? Pero llevamos toda la mañana practicando...

.-Tranquilo... Tendran tiempo de descansar todos... Actuaremos en la noche... Antes de irnos por la noche recibiran instrucciones... Ahora quiero que coman bien y luego todos vayan a la enfermería...

.-A la enfermería?

.-Si... Tomaran una pocima que los ayudará a descansar totalmente porque algunos no han descansado nada bien...

Harry y Hermione que ahora se encontraban juntos apartados del grupo jurarían que les volteó a ver por un instante...

.-Srta. Granger me puede acompañar un segundo?

.-Claro...

Hermione estaba nerviosa por el hecho de que el director la llamara y luego porque sabía lo que era... Llegaron mas rápido de lo que Hermione hubiera deseado al despacho de director el cual le invitó amablemente a tomar asiento frente a el...

.-Tiene algo que decir?

.-Y.yo?

.-Ay en algo que le pueda ayudar?

.-Yo... eh...

Hermione sintió un ardor en la piel y por inersia se volteó a ver el antebazo y quedó totalmente horrorizada al ver que no llevaba la capa que le cubria la marca y ahora estaba totalmente negra, dejandola visible...

.-Creo que debería irse...

.-Pe pero...

.-Yo les diré a sus compañeros que le he dado otra misión...

.-Pero... Porque me ayuda sabiendo... lo que soy?

.-Porque yo concía a su madre y se que usted al igual que ella tiene bastantes ambiciones que nunca vi en Hermione Granger... Se que tomará el camino correcto...

.-Gracias...

Hermione salió lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar hacia su cuarto...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Ve a descansar que en unas horas llegan todos y creo que tienes algo pendiente que hablar con esa Lestrange...

.-Si, padre...

Lucius salió del lugar dejando a Draco bastante enojado con el... Cómo podía alejarlo a la fuerza de la unica persona que de verdad había querido? Pero no podía arriesgarse... Conocía bien a su padre y era totalmente capaz de cumplir su promesa si no se alejaba de ella...

Se la pasó toda la mañana solo pensando en esos ojos miel que lo enloquecían pero no quería que le pasara nada cuando sintió un ardor en el brazo... Salió a toda velocidad de allí...

.-.-.-.

Llegó y se acomó en su lugar en el circulo al lado de su padre... Había ya varios allí pero aún faltaban por llegar.  
Habían lugares que estaban vacios como esperando a que llegara alguien mas... Voldemort estaba parado en el centro como siempre... Viendo como poco a poco los aliados iban acomodandose...

Draco sintió un vuelco al corazón cuando reconoció a Hermione que llegaba y se situaba el la parte mas cercana a Voldemort...

.-Mis fieles mortífagos! Tengo que avisarles que el vejete ha estado seguro planenado una emboscada por lo de sus queridos alumnos... El plan está avanzando a la perfección... El tratará de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible por lo que les ordeno estén alerta... Ah... veo que pudo venir...

Voldemort se acercó lentamente a Hermione que estaba cerca de el... Le miró a los ojos por unos segundos como queriendo verle mas allá...

.-Ya vayanse todos! Escorias... No los quiero ver...

Todos se fueron de allí muchos hacia la mansión pero muchos otros se diriguian al bosque para desaparecerse... Pero Hermione y Bellatrix que no se separaba nunca de Voldemort seguian allí paradas enfrente de el que seguía mirando a Hermione...

.-Podremos contar con su presencia este tiempo aqui?

.-Si mi señor... Y debo informarle que Dumbledore planea llegar hoy pero...

.-Si?

.-Creo que mintió y creo que será dentro de unos dias...

.-Cómo sabes?

.-Usted creeria que, si como le dije... Que el sospechaba de mi me diria eso?

.-Que te dije Bellatrix... Ella es bastante inteligente... Por algo está aqui no crees?

.-Si mi amo...

.-Bien... Y quienes vendrán? Los inutiles de la Orden?

.-Pues la verdad no se... Pero he de suponer que si junto con los del ED...

.-ED? Algo me enteré... Ah cierto... El Ejercito del viejo cierto? Ja! Que pueden hacer? Son solo unos sangres sucias mocosos...

.-Si me permite señor... Ellos creo que estan preparados al nivel de un adulto...

.-Si? Eso me sería una buena diversión por un rato... Ya lo veremos... Bella... Acompañe a nuestra huesped a su cuarto...

.-Si mi amo...

.-Compermiso...-Dijeron ambas y con una gran reverencia se diriguieron a la mansión sombría...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Draco... Estas allí?

.-Her... Black... Que haces aqui? No deberias estar con los perdedores del vejete?

.-Que te sucede? Porque me hablas así?

.-Cómo así?

Draco estaba tomando toda la fuerza que encontraba en si recordando las palabras de su padre haciendo esa mirada de nuevo fria hacia Hermione...

.-Estas muy raro... Que sucede?

.-Dime Black... Si eres tan inteligente porque no lo deduces tu solita?

Draco se había parado de la orilla de la cama en la que estaba y se había acercado un poco a Hermione cada vez viendo como en sus ojos se concentraba una furia...

.-Que? Tienes envidia porque yo si tengo cerebro Malfoy?

.-No... mas bien lastima por ser una ñoña como tu...

Draco pudo ver como los ojos de Hermione se entornaban cristalinos pero ni una sola lagrima salia...

.-Eres un maldito! Que te hice para que ahora me trates asi?

.-Nada...

.-Ah ya entendí... Ya... Solo jugaste conmigo...! Igual que haces con todas las tipas estupidas que se dejan!

.-Vaya! Te tardaste mucho... Y me sorprende... Al fin has aceptado ser una estupida... Claro, yo ya lo sabía desde hacia tiempo y te lo dije pero nunca me quisiste hacer caso...

.-Yo... yo...

.-Ay no puede ser... En serio te creiste todo lo que te dije? Si toda la cosa fue metira... Desde que empecé a actuar 'amable' contigo... No me digas que... Ay... me conmueves Black... Te enamoraste... Lastima... Solo fue de una sombra...

A Hermione le hervía la sangre no creía todo lo que estaba pasando... Todo lo que Draco le decía.  
Sus puños estaban ya blancos por falta de sangre al hacer tanta presión en ellos... Su cara estaba toda roja y sus ojos lanzaban chispas...

.-No te quiero volver a ver! Eres un maldito Malfoy! Te odio!

.-Ah si?

Draco se acercó bruscamente a ella y le besó a la fuerza... Al principio fue brusco pero despues se fue suavizando y ella se dejó llevar pero justo en ese momento Draco se separó.  
Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados y los abrió poco a poco encontrandose con Draco un paso atras y con una mirada arrogante y los ojos tan frios como los otros años... Todo volvía a ser como antes... Solo había sido un hermoso sueño...

.-No lo puedo creer... En verdad te enamoraste... Me das asco...

Hermione se dió la vuelta con los ojos a punto de estallar y sacar todo eso que sentían... Tomó la perilla de la puerta y se volteó... Sería ella la que quedaría con la ultima palabra...

.-Sabes una cosa? Los sentimientos no se pueden inventar sabias? Y menos si tienes un pasado como el tuyo...

Levantó rápidamente una mano que hizo que Draco saliera disparado contra la pared del fondo... Se giró de nuevo y cerró la puerta tras de si...  
Porqué le hacia aquello? Porque justo en esos momentos la dejaba sola? El había visto en una ocasión todo lo que sentía por ella, pero esta vez... Era diferente solo había sentida la nada... Cómo era posible? La habría engañado?

.-.-.-.-.-

Se encaminó lo mas tranquila que pudo hacia su habitación aún con los ojos cristalinos pero no iba a dejar que allí la vieran así... Llegó al lugar y tras cerrar la puerta se puso a llorar en silencio...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los chicos se dirigian a la enfermería despues de haber llenado sus estomagos con exquisita comida.  
Cuando llegaron ya estaban las camas preparadas y la señora Pomfrey con un frasco pequeño y con la mirada angustiada, claramente por todo lo que había pasado en esos ultimos dias...

.-Bien acuestense y yo me voy a diriguir a sus camas...

Faltaban apenas Harry y Neville por dormir mientras que ya todos estaba totalmente dormidos con tan solo unas gotas en la boca de la poción cuando llegó Dumbledore...

.-Veo que ya los durmió a casi todos...

.-Si, profesor ya solo me faltan Potter y Longbottom...

.-Bien, ya apliqueselas para que descanse un rato...

Neville fue el primero y a Harry ya casi le daban las gotas cuando volteó a ver a todos lados buscando a alguien...

.-Profesor? Y Hermione?

.-Ah... Le enconmendé otra misión...

.-Por parte de la orden?

.-No... Por mi parte... Ya sabes ella todavía no es mayor y no puede entrar a la orden...

.-Pero va a estar bien cierto? Bueno lo que quiero decir... No es muy peligroso verdad?

.-Ya basta de preguntas señor Potter... Abra la boca...

La señora Pomfrey le tomó de la quijada y le dio las gotas.  
Sintió como todo su cuerpo descansaba pero no cerraba los ojos ni le daban ganas de dormir...

.-Pero...

.-Pongale otras gotas que esas no surtieron efecto...

.-Profesor? No la mandó a algo peligroso verdad?

La señora Pomfrey le metió otras cuantas gotas y sintió como sus ojos se apagaban pero a lo lejos alcanzó a oir un leve... "Mas peligroso de lo que creí..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione seguía sollozando en su cuarto cuando alguien tocó a la puerta... Hermione se extrañó mucho pero no iba a dejar que la vieran así, tomó un libro que estaba cerca y se puso de espaldas a la puerta...

.-Pase...

.-Hermione?

.-Ah... Eres tu, que quieres Dayane?

.-Saber porque Draco está tan malumorado...

.-Y que te hace pensar que yo tengo algo que ver? Te puedes ir porfavor? Me molestas

.-Es seguro que tiene algo que ver contigo porque iba murmurando algo sobre ti hacia no se donde...

.-Y eso que? Que iba diciendo?

.-Ahora si estas interesada eh? Seguro acababa de hablar contigo... Son novios no?

.-Porque estas tan segura de que lo somos?

.-Porque Lucius me dijo...

.-Qué, que! Pero el como sabia?

.-El no es tonto sabes?

.-Pero... Porque justo a ti te lo dijo!

Hermione se volteó con ojos desorbitados viendo a Dayane que estaba parada con la puerta cerrada tras de si y con los brazos cruzados.

.-Solo digamos que conozco a Lucius desde hace años y llevamos una buena relación... Ahora dime que pasó con Draco...

.-Y que te hace pensar que te lo voy a decir?

.-Que... Si no... Le contaré a Harry sobre tu pequeño secreto

.-No te atreverías...

.-Ah no? Pruebame...

Hermione se volteó molesta y se enfocó de nuevo en el libro fingiendo que leia.

.-Dime que pasó... Vamos... No lo hago por él el que esté aqui...

.-Ah no? Entonces?

.-Quiero llevarme bien contigo porque eres amiga de Harry...

.-Ja! Permiteme reirme, ahora resulta que estas interesada...

.-Ps es algo curioso... Ocurrió lo mismo que contigo con Draco...

Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas.  
Hermione no dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto, sería ella capaz de decirle a Harry si no le decía nada sobre Draco? Sería verdad que ella quería llevarse bien con Hermione o solo quería sacar provecho?

.-Me cortó...- Hermione lo dijo en un tono seco y cortante...

.-Pero... Porque!

.-Dijo que solo había sido para pasar un rato como con las otras...

.-La verdad... No lo entiendo el de verdad te quería...

.-Si? Pues eso no fue lo que dijo... Ya estas contenta? AHora vete...

.-Bueno si eso es lo que quieres...

.-Pero no digas nada...

.-Estate tranquila...

Hermione volteó a ver a la puerta y vio como salia de allí...

.-.-.-.-

Llegó la noche y Hermione no se sorprendió el hecho de que no llegara el ED.  
La noche pasaba lenta y silenciosa, por su cabeza solo pasaban una y otra vez las palabras de Draco... Volteó a ver el anillo que le había dado pero vió como unas palabras aparecian en el...

'No estes triste, no me gustaría verte así'

"Aja como no..."

Trató de quitarse el anillo pero no pudo... Desistió de sus intentos y se quedó dormida...

Cuando despertó estaba de nuevo anocheciendo, intentó de nuevo en vano quitarse el anillo y de nuevo se rindió... Estaba bastante despierta y apenas llegaba la noche decidió salir de allí, si tenía suerte no se encontraría a Draco...

.-Donde está el señor?

.-Está en el comedor, pero...

.-Gracias...

Hermione salió corriendo de allí dejando al mortífago con la palabra en la boca; hasta que se encontró con unas grandes puertas... Empujó una suavemente y se asomó, todo estaba obscuro excepto por una luz que se asomaba por debajo de una puerta que había al fondo, sin pensárselo se encaminó... Tocó la puerta y tras ella solo se escuchó una voz fría y sisenate que la invitaba a pasar.  
Estaba sentado frente a una chimenea que pese a las grandes llamas, se sentía un gran frío en la habitación... Estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta en un gran sillón, caminó con paso decidido mientras que por dentro se estremecía al estar allí... Se paró frente a el e hizo una reverencia...

.-Que sucede?

.-Yo... Solo quería preguntarle... Donde tienen a los presos?

.-Y para que repcisamente? Acaso vas a ver a tu amiguita?

.-No!... Yo quiero divertirme un rato con alguien que me debe algo...

.-Mmm... Sabes que te costaría muy caro que me estuvieras mintiendo...

.-Lo se señor...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Buenas noches Harry...

.-Profesor Dumbledore... Pero porque los otros no han despierto ya?

.-A ti no te afectó tanto la poción... A ellos todavía les quedan un par de horas para dormir...

.-Pero... Cuanto tiempo estuve así?

.-Un dia...

.-Pero... No iba a ser esa misma noche?

.-Si, pero tuvimos un inconveniente y tuvimos que atrasarlo...

.-Ah... No ha tenido noticias de Hermione?

.-No...

.-Pero está bien verdad?

.-No lo se Harry... No es por presionarte... Pero... Ya has buscado el libro?

.-Libro? Ah... Bueno... Hermione me ayudó a decirfrar un acertijo y terminamos en la torre de astronomia y pude ver una puerta pero no la encontré...

.-Intentaste mediante hechizos hacerla aparecer?

.-Yo... No...

.-Entonces tal vez deberías intentarlo... Ve, todavía hay tiempo en lo que despiertan tus compañeros...

.-Si...

Harry se paró de golpe de la cama se tambaleó por un segundo y se agarró de la cama para no caerse, se sentó en esta y rápidamente se puso los zapatos para salir corriendo del lugar...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione entró al lugar con cierto miedo de que la reconocieran por lo que se puso la mascara y por si acaso cambió su cuerpo... Estabaen la entrada de un lugar que parecia un calabozo, justo enfrente de unos escalones... Solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de los alumnos y como caían gotas en el piso frío de piedra.  
Todos al parecer estaban dormidos y estaban pálidos... Fue caminando entre ellos buscando desesperadamente hasta que encontró un pequeño bulto en una esquina, era el mas pequeño de todos, se fijó a todos lados viendo cada centimetro del lugar cerciorandose que no había nadie mas allí, se acercó y la movió ligeramente al reconocer ese cabello rubio ahora bastante enmarañado por estar allí tanto tiempo... La chica se despertó ligeramente poco a poco sin voltear a ver hacia Hermione... Esta cambió de nuevo de cuerpo y se quitó la mascara al checar que todos seguian dormidos... Amanda se sentó en su lugar sin decir nada y sin gritar hasta que se volteó hacia Hermione... No la reconoció pues su cara estaba en penumbras, iba a gritar pero Hermione se acercó un poco a ella y se puso en cunclillas con un dedo en la boca dejandose ver por la pequeña que al instante se calmó pero con una mirada confusa... En un susurro le habló...

.-Mione? Que haces aqui y con esa capa?

.-Hay cosas que no sabes de mi... Pero eso no es lo que me trajo aqui yo quería ver como estabas...

.-Tu... tu nos traicionaste... Eres una de ellos...

.-No... Espera dejame te explico... Ellos amenazaron con matar a mis padres...

.-Pero de todos modos nos has traicionado! Tu... t no le habias dicho a nadie...

.-Pero... Yo te voy a ayudar a salir de aqui...

.-Es peligroso... Te pueden matar... Pero como es eso? Solo a mi? Y todos los demás?

.-Lo que me importa eres tu...

.-No los puedes dejar aqui...

.-Tampoco los puedo ayudar... Muchos de ellos me han hecho sufrir... Solo es un poco de venganza...

.-Los pueden matar...

.-No lo harían, a menos que tengan un vinculo con un mortífago y los utilicen para chantaje... A ti te pueden matar...

.-Mejor eso a dejar que te hagas como ellos!

.-Shhh... Eso nunca va a pasar...

.-Hermione... A mi no me puedes engañar... Puedo ver mas cosas que nadie, puedo ver sus corazónes... Y por eso se que lo que dices no es cierto... Ya dije... Prefiero quedarme aqui y que me maten a dejar que te hagas una asesina... Y ahora vete o grito...

.-Pero... No puedes hacerme esto... Aparte como estas tan segura de lo que ves!

.-No puedo decirtelo pero lo se... Tu tienes el corazón casi negro no voy a dejar que se vuelva en su totalidad...

.-Eso no es cierto...

.-Que si... Cuando te vi el ultimo dia que nos vimos... Pude ver que había algo que no dejaba que se llevara por completo esa transformación... Pero ahora que ya no tienes a Draco...

.-Que!- Hermione casi gritó pero al instante volvió a bajar la voz...- Tu como sabes eso...

.-Ya te dije... La ultima vez... Ya estabas de nuevo con Harry y luego con Draco... Ahora ya no tienes a uno de ellos... Solo queda un poco de bien en ti por Harry...

.-Te equivocas... No solo es por el... Es por ti... No quiero que te hagan daño... Te voy a sacar de aqui...

.-No lo vas a hacer... Y punto...

.-Pero...

.-Ya te dije... Ahora vete...

.-Esta bien pero no quiero que digas a nadie de esto...

Hermione se giró un poco molesta y bastante confundida pero se fue sin siquiera voltear...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Profesor Dumbledore!

Harry entró corriendo a la enfermería buscando al director pero solo veía como sus compañeros apenas se iban despertando...

.-Potter! Que haces ya fuera de la cama? Le di doble poción!

.-Pues ya ve... Donde está el profesor Dumbledore?

.-Me dijo que iria a su despacho... Pero no tarda en volver...

.-No tengo tiempo...

Harry salió corriendo de nuevo de allí hacia el despacho del profesor...

.-Profes... Perdón...

Harry entró de golpe al despacho y vio a algunos de los integrantes de la Orden que le veían curiosos... Harry ya iba a salir de nuevo pero Dumbledore lo retuvo...

.-No, espera Harry... Esperame en la sala...

.-Claro... Compermiso...

Todos le veían como si fuera algo raro y esto hizo enojar bastante a Harry que solo hizo que se pusiera mas rojo de lo que ya estaba... Despues de un rato Dumbledore entró con un rostro intrigado...

.-Tardaste bastante... Eso significa que encontraste algo...

.-Si... Encontré la puerta y tenía una cerradura muy extraña, eran como alas de mariposa pero estaba abierta... Así que entré... Estuve buscando por largo rato pero no encontré nada... Profesor... Alguien ya había estado allí...

.-Cómo lo sabes?

.-Cuando llegué al lugar... La puerta estaba mal cerrada, el tapete del lugar estaba chueco... De una forma que parecía que había salido corriendo y en una bajada se ven huellas de zapatos...

.-Mmm y crees que ya hayan sacado el libro?

.-Si...

.-No lo creo Harry a menos que sea el heredero de Gryffindor... Nadie mas que tu puede sacar ese libro de allí...

.-Pero entonces porque no encontré nada?

.-Creo que deberías leer con un poco mas de atención la carta de tu padre...

Harry sacó un pergamino un poco arrugado de dentro de su tunica y lo leyó varias veces hasta que por fin entendió...

.-No busques en tu cabeza sino en tu corazón pues solo allí encontrarás la razón...

.-Exacto... Pero ahora deberíamos irnos ya... Nos estamos atrasando, ya los otros deben estar despiertos, si ya lo estan nos iremos en seguida, algunos de la Orden nos alcanzarán allá...

Harry y Dumbledore salieron del lugar caminando rapidamente hacia la enfermería donde ya todos estaban despiertos y ansiosos, pero antes de decirles nada Dumbledore se agacho al oido de Harry y les dijo no les comentara nada sobre el tiempo que habían dormido...

.-Bien... Ha llegado el momento de irnos... TRaen todos sus varitas? Bien, tomense de las manos...

Todos los integrantes estaban ya tomados de las manos en medio de la enfermería bastante nerviosos por lo que podía pasar...

.-Bien... Cinco...cuatro...tres...dos...uno...

Todos siniteron un gancho en el ombligo y por unos segundos los rodearon miles de colores...

* * *

Yo de nuevo por aca... Qué les ha parecido? Bueno espero les haya gustado... Quiero hacer un pequeño anuncio... **En el siguiente capitulo voy a contestar todos los reviews **(claro solo los que me dejen en este capitulo, si ya habían hecho preguntas... Les agradecería que me las repitieran...)... Todas las preguntas que tengan, comentarios, dudas y demás pues díganmelas es el momento... Me voy a tomar todo el tiempo que sea necesario para contestar todos y cada uno de estos...  
Bueno creo que eso sería todo... Y bueno hoy es... Mmm no recuerdo que dia es pero bueno se viene el 14 de febrero dia del amor y la amistad... Espero se la pasen super bien en este dia con todas las personas que quieren... Bueno les mando saludos a todos...  
Me paso a retirar... pero ya saben... Dejen sus reviews! Bueno los veo... Bye...


	23. Traición

Hola... Pues Cómo estan? Yo un poco descepcionada porque casi no recibì reviews... Pero pues como ya me cansè de esperar decidí subir el capitulo... Y como algunos si me mandaron sus preguntas... Creo que nada mas fueron 2 reviews entonces responderé esos y si se quedaron con dudas pues ni modos porque yo avisé y se tendrán que quedar con las dudas...

* * *

Cap 23. Traición 

.-Señor. No cree que ya ha dado tiempo para que lleguen Dumbledore y los otros entrometidos?

Voldemort estaba sentado en su sillón frente a la chimenea que no calentaba nada, viendo como las llamas se consumian...

.-Si... Creo que... Si no llegan esta noche... Mataremos a los estorbos y les mandaremos su cuerpo como advertencia...

.-Pero...

.-Tranquila. Mataremos a uno cada dos horas, ustedes se pueden entretener un rato torturandolos... Avisales a los del grupo interno quieres? Cuando yo de la señal, entendido? No antes...

Bellatrix se encaminaba ya tras una reverencia a la salida cuando Voldemort habló de nuevo...

.-Ah. Y una cosa mas... Me gustaría que... Su pequeña primita fuera la primera en hacer el honor...

LA mujer solo asintió con la cabeza.

.-La primera en morir será... La niña mas chica del grupo... Creo que... Si, se llama Amanda...

.-Pero señor... Ella es... Bueno de sangre limpia y ella... Bueno tiene el don de ver los corazones...

.-Y eso que? No es la unica... Ahora has lo que te ordené...

.-Si, lo siento señor...

Bellatrix hizo de nuevo una reverencia esta vez mas exagerada y nerviosa mientras salía del lugar a toda prisa...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Profesor donde...

.-Shhh... Nos han de estar esperando...

Dumbledore estaba agachado escondido entre unos grandes arbustos junto con todos los alumnos mientras aseguraba el lugar con su varita al frente... A su alrededor no había nada mas que bosque; Todos estaba expectantes esperando impacientes a lo que tuviera que decir Dumbledore, despues de unos minutos que parecieron horas en silencio.

.-Estamos en... Bueno en realidad no les puedo decir en que lugar estamos pero les puedo decir que para esa dirección...-Dumbledore señaló hacia donde se veía mas obscuro y denso el bosque- está la guarida de Voldemort y sus mortífagos...

.-Pero... Hacia allá está mas denso el bosque...

.-Señorita Chang... Creo que... No debería dejarse llevar tanto por las apariencias... Son engañosas... Vamos...

El grupo empezó a caminar hacia donde había señalado Dumbledore, cada vez estaba mas obscuro y Dumbledore iba por delante.  
No tuvieron que caminr mucho, al poco tiempo de hacerlo una luz tenue luz les llegó a todos, habían salido del bosque y justro enfrente de ellos estaba el majestuoso escondite de Voldemort.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Colagusano! Ven acá!...

El pequeño hombre se acercó temeroso temiendo haber hecho algo mal.

.-S si señor?

Voldemort lo tomó de la tunica y le jaló, descubrió el antebrazo y le presionó con su pulgar la marca tenebrosa.

.-Tenemos visitas...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Harry? Has traido lo que te pedí?

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry esperando ver algo que les pudiera ayudar pero el no se veía que trajera nada.

.-Si, profesor...

.-Bien entonces, joven Weasley vaya con el...

.-Ir? A donde?

.-Si, a donde? Yo quiero ir con ellos...

.-Lo siento señorita Chang usted se queda con nosotros... Ahora vayan...

.-Ven Ron...

.-A donde vamos?

Harry no prestó atención a esto y le jaló de la tunica alejandose del grupo, caminando cerca de la salida del bosque hasta que Harry se paró de golpe.

.-A donde vamos?

.-Shh...

Harry se abrió la capa y sacó la que había sido su confidente por tantos años.  
Se curbió a el y a Ron con la capa invisible y salieron del bosque encaminandose hacia la enorme mansión.

.-Pero... Que vamos a hacer?

.-Tu solo sigueme, estate quieto y no hagas ruido...

Cuando estaba ya a una corta distancia de la entrada pudieron ver a un gran grupo de mortífagos que estaban entrando.  
Se quedaron parados un momento conteniendo la respieración. La noche estaba obscura y solo se escuchaban las pisadas de los mortífagos que entraban en la mansión.  
cuando terminaron de pasar Harry y Ron se acercaron otro poco estando apenas a unos metros de ellos siguiendolos.  
Dieron vuelta en varios pasillos hasta llegar frente a una gran puerta de madera que les recordó mucho a la entrada del gran comedor, los mortífagos pasaron tras escuchar a una voz sisenate que les dejaba pasar...

.-Es es...

.-Shh...

.-Pero...

.-Ron callate si no, nos van a descubrir...

Harry y Ron entraron tras los mortífagos que dejaron la puerta abierta.

.-Mis fieles aliados... Les he llamdo esta noche porque al fin despues de la espera... Al fin han llegado nuestros invitados...

Entre el gran círculo se escucharon unas leves risas que fueron calmadas con una mano de Voldemort.

.-Como iba diciendo... Ellos creen en encontrarnos por sorpresa pero a mi no me parece que vaya a suceder... Por favor señoritas Lestrange, Lucius y su joven aprendiz acerquense un poco y todos ustedes... Vayan a las entradas y vigilen el bosque, matenlos a todos... Entendido?

.-Si señor...

Harry y Ron se pusieron detras de la puerta abierta mientras todos salian de allí. Al final solo quedaron dentro de la habitación los Malfoy, Bellatrix, Hermione y Voldemort mientras Harry y Ron esperaban con impaciencia los que fuera a decir Voldemort...

.-Harry? Hay dos Lestrange?

.-Shh...

.-Mi fiel Lucius... Quiero que tu hijo y tu, vigilen a los presos y si ven a alguien que no sea de los nuestros que se acerca lo matan... Igual si uno trata de irse entendido?

.-Si señor...

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y salieron de allí...

Caminaron por los pasillos y bajaron escaleras sin hacer ruido mas que sus pasos que apenas se escuchaban hasta que al fin Lucius habló...

.-Ya hiciste lo que te dije?

.-Si padre...

.-Vaya que tienes sentido común... Dime hijo...- En el tono de su voz había un poco de curiosidad, arrogancia y superioridad evidente- En serio tanto la quieres como para dejarla por que yo no le haga nada?

.-...

.-Draco... Sabes muy bien que el amor no existe entre nosotros tu te casas con Pansy y punto...

.-Pero es que Pansy es muy odiosa... Aparte que tenía de malo? Tu nunca me habías prohibido a nadie no entiendo porque ahora si...

.-Porque ella no es para tí...

.-Y eso quien lo decide? Aparte... Sabes cual es tu problema? Eres demasiado avaricioso... No te convenía mas que yo estuviera con ella siendo ella la precesora del señor obscuro?

.-Tu todavía eres muy joven para entenderlo...

Draco dió un bufido y volteó la mirada al piso indignado. El camino pareció una eternidad para Draco pues su padre no dijo nada mas y no se escuchaba nada cada que bajan mas.  
La puerta estaba al fondo de un pequeño pasillo alumbrado por unas antorchas. Se acercaron a esta y Lucius abrió la puerta para verificar el orden.  
Todos estaba tranquilos sentados en diferentes lugares, la mayoría con la mirada perdida.  
Lucius cerró la puerta de nuevo y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la puerta.  
Draco hizo lo mismo y cruzó los brazos.  
Un rato estuvieron así, Lucius leyendo un pergamino y Draco solo viendo al frente.

.-Lucius... Que hacen aqui?

.-Pues vigilamos a los sangres sucias estos...

.-Mmm bien creo que ya me han quitado mi trabajo...

.-Padre? Ahora vuelvo voy al baño...

.-Claro, no tardes...

Draco se paró de su lugar, caminó hacia de donde habían llegado y tras darse la vuelta al pasillo se quedó allí esperando escuchar algo. Esperó unos segundos en que se quedaron en silencio los dos hombres.

.-Y que ha pasado? Ya está todo despejado?

.-Si... Es mi hijo pero eso no le quita lo bruto, a veces pienso que de verdad no es mi hijo, si no fuera porque se parece pero en la astucia...

Draco apretó sus puños, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, de hecho nunca lo había espiado en sus conversaciones pero había algo que no le cuadraba...

.-Entonces... Pero porque no me quieres decir lo que tienes planeado despues de deshacerte de ella...

.-Mira... No puedo...- Lucius volteó a ver a todos lados y bajó la voz- El señor obscuro no tardará mucho en caer y lo sabe por eso asignó a esa... Esa tal Lestrange... No tienes idea de como me enfurece el que el señor confíe en una mocosa como ella que apenas lleva poco tiempo entre nosotros... Y todos nosotros que llevamos años a su servicio? Pues bien... Ella solo... Morirá... Seguramente el señor la mandará a la batalla y puede pasar desapercibida el que muera no crees?

.-Pues bien eso si... Pero y si... No cae el señor?

.-Caerá, lo verás, él lo sabe...

.-Pero... Y si te descubre?

.-No lo hará... Lo tengo todo fríamente calculado...

Draco que escuchaba atento todo decidió que debía salir de allí.  
Se hizo un poco para atras haciendo el menor ruido posible y luego haciendo el necesario para que su padre escuchara que regresaba.  
Se acercó a los hombres que ahora hablaban de los presos y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar ahora pensativo... Que pensaba hacer en realidad? Como lo iba a hacer? En que momento?...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Mi fiel Lucius... Quiero que tu hijo y tu, vigilen a los presos y si ven a alguien que no sea de los nuestros que se acerca lo matan... Igual si uno trata de irse entendido?

.-Si señor...

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y salieron de allí...

.-Bella... Esperame en mi sala para darte instrucciones...

.-Si mi amo...

La mujer hizo una gran reverencia y se fue hacia el lado contrario de donde salieron todos los demás.  
Hermione que estaba parada junto a Bellatrix frente a Voldemort sintió una presencia en la habitación cuando ella se fue... Un escalofrío la invadió... Sintió la presencia de Harry y Ron... Volteó a ver a Voldemort y el tenía una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

.-Lo sentiste cierto?

.-Que?

.-Tu! Me has mentido! Me has traicionado!

.-No señor... Yo, no, no podría!

Voldemort cambió su cara nuevamente y levantó una mano dandole un gran golpe con la palma de esta en la cara haciendo que Hermione callera al piso sin la mascara.  
La capa la cubría pero la capucha se fue hacia atras dejando al descubierto una cabellera negra...

.-Mientes!

.-No!

.-Ja! Y ahora tengo pruebas! Nunca me contaste que ya habías desarollado los poderes de Lora... Y por lo que veo... Tampoco el que ya pudieras cambiar de aspecto...

.-Pero...

_.-Crucio!_

Hermione que estaba tendida en el piso viendo a Voldemort recibió la maldición de golpe haciendo que se retorciera hasta gritar.  
Harry y Ron la veían asombrados. Mas Harry pues la había reconocido como la misma que le había salvado esa noche en el sueño... Quien era ella? Después de un minuto que pareció eterno Voldemort quitó la maldición y la hizo pararse...

.-Párate! Bien... Tu me has tracionado y lo vas a pagar de la peor forma, tricionaste a tus amigos como me has tracionado a mi! Ahora ellos se van a enterar de tu pequeño secreto...

.-No! Yo no lo he traicionado!

.-Desde hace ya tiempo que solo huelo culpa en ti... Solo puedo sentir esa traición... Que significaba entonces todo ese nerviosismo? Que tal cuando me llevaba a tu pequeña amiga, que por cierto va a morir... O cuando hiciste que Potter huyera en el sueño? cuando dudaste en decirme los planes del vejete... Pero que tal? Tu nos has traicionado a todos y nisiquiera sabes con quien estar... No has pasado un poco de información al viejo pero tampoco a mi... Bueno el pago de tu traición ya empezó...

Hizo un conjuro con su varita y dos personas aparecieron en medio de ellos. Volvió a agitar la varita y los elevó haciendo que quedaran frente a Hermione...

.-Como verás... Tus padres... Ellos pagaron por tí...

.-...

Hermione se quedó totalmente en blanco se puso pálida y su cuerpo empezó a temblar viendo la imagen horrible que se presentaba frente a ella.  
Sus padres yacían muertos ya y al parecer desde hacía tiempo. Estaban cubiertos de unos gusanos que se los comian lentamente. Un olor de putrefacción llenó la sala en menos de un segundo.  
Unas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Hermione y esta cayó rendida al suelo de rodillas tapandose la cara, mientras el cuerpo de sus padres caia pesadamente sobre el piso frío de piedra.  
Ron y Harry que seguían observando todo vieron esto y se quedaron mudos al ver a los cuerpos flotando en el aire... No los pudieron reconocer pues los gusanos ya se habían comido gran parte de la cara pero siguieron expectantes.  
Voldemort le lanzó un hechizo a Hermione y una luz blanca le dió.  
Harry y Ron que tenían a Hermione justo enfrente y de espaldas vieron como se retorció al ser tocada por este y se azotó en el piso cubierta ya de la cara con un cabello castaño obscuro.

.-Levantate!

La respuesta de Hermione no fue mas que simples sollozos pero de allí no se movió.

.-Levantate o sufriras más!

Hermione seguía tirada en el piso fue levantandose poco a poco como si de un títere se tratara, hasta que quedó flotando a unos centimetros del piso totalmente rígida.  
A Harry le dió un vuelco el estómago... Podría ser ella?  
Voldemort dejó caer de nuevo al piso su cuerpo frágil.

.-Quiero que luches con nosotros. Te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad... La aceptas?

.-S si señor...

Hermione se levantó un poco hasta quedar sentada viendo fijamente a Voldemort...

.-Bien espero que no me falles de nuevo o morirás..._ Desmaius!_

Hermione cayó desmayada en el piso; Voldemort volteó a ver justamente donde estaban Harry y Ron, levantó rápidamente su varita y lanzó un Desmaius que le dio a Ron, Harry lo alcanzó a agarrar antes de que callera para evitar ruido.  
El hechizo despues de haberle dado a Ron chocó con Harry que pareció atravesarlo como si nada y luego rebotó a la pared como si no hubiera dado a nadie o a nada, Voldemort se desconcertó un poco y suponiendo que ya se habían ido y no había nadie allí, se giró para encaminarse hacia donde se había dirigido Bellatrix. Entró a la sala y cerró la puerta tras de si. Harry esperó unos segundos asegurandose que Voldemort no regresaba a la habitación para poder salir bajo la capa, tenía que asegurarse.  
"Podría ser ella?...  
Pero ella nunca se uniría a ellos...  
Pero, y si es ella? Que va a pasar?...  
No lo se..."

Dejó a Ron en el piso y se despojó de la capa, debía asegurarse de quien era.  
Se acercó lentamente, su cara estaba cubierta totalmente por su cabello, allí el olor a putrefacción era mas fuerte, le descubrió el antebrazo y le vió claramente la marca tenebrosa, roja, se arrodilló al lado de ella y con su mano le empezó a apartar todo el cabello de la cara...

* * *

Bueno pues bien... Ese es el capitulo... Me quiero disculpar si me tardé en subir el capitulo pero estaba esperando... Pero veo que así seguiré esperando... Pero por el momento me limitaré a contestar los reviews... 

**Lna:** Hola! Pues... Tu desde que te enteraste que escribia me hiciste esa pregunta y pues yo te había dicho que no sabía pero ahora tengo que ser concreta... Lo mas seguro es que si reviva... Digo que lo mas seguro porque todavía me faltan ajustar algunas cosas a la historia porque ya casi la termino pero eso de agregar nuevas ideas no se me da muy bien espero no quede tan mal... Bueno... Nos vemos en la escuela...  
PD: No dejes que el chico deporte las manipule a Ale y a ti también como en muchas veces hizo conmigo...

Sr. Malfoy: Hola... No te preocupes tanto por no haberme contestado... Yo puedo esperar el tiempo que sea prudente... Y bueno... primero te contestaré las preguntas sobre el fic...Pues... Si como ya le dije a Elena lo mas seguro es que si lo reviva, y pues a sus padres... No lo se tal vez sería demasiado, tal vez los reviva o tal vez haga algo así como que se ven un rato y platican pero ellos siguen muertos... No lo se...  
Hermione... Pues tal vez la pueda yo dejar como buena pero ten por seguro que esa maldad está dentro de ella por lo tanto siempre la va a perseguir, nunca la va a abandonar por lo tanto en cuanquier momento se puede volver a hacer mala...  
Pues, si efectivamente todavía no me gutan para nada el "y vivieron felices para siempre" porque eso es imposible... Nunca se puede ser feliz por siempre, sobre todo porque no somos seres perfectos, tenemos defectos y tenemos que aprender a lidiar con ellos y casi siempre cuando se ponen ese tipos de finales la pareja... ni si quiera se conoce... Que tal si la chava tiene ganas y resulta que el esposo es impotente? O es un sadomazoquista? Eh? que tal? Pero bueno en parte si me gustan porque me crean una relalidad alterna a la mia que no me gusta mucho, me gusta creer aveces que si se puede uno encontrar con su principe azul que te saque de tu eterna amargura y soledad y se pueda vivir tal vez no para siempre pero si por un tiempo muy pero muy felices...  
En conclusión... Todavía no se que hacer... Tal vez se me ocurra a ultima hora que estabamos en épocas de la 3a guerra mundial y de repente cae una bomba nuclear y el mundo entero muere... O tal vez no y esté de sentimental y se me ocurra algo mas sentimentalón y profundo que me haga sentir por dentro todo lo que trato de expresar, cada vez que lo lea...  
La otra sobre Hermione, la de con quien se vaquedar... Creo que es mas que obvio... Lo siento por si descepcioné a muchos que esperaban un H&H pero no se me dió... Porque leí un fic n donde la historia está tan bien escrita que incluso si parece de Rowling y se plantea la pareja de Hermione con Draco de tal manera que no parece tan... Imposible como es en realidad y esta historia hizo que mis esperanzas... volaran de nuevo... Pero si me pregunta el nombre de la historia... No puedo decirlo porque es apenas un boceto y por mas que insisto en que lo suba no quiere, prefiere guardárselo para ella sola y sus propias criticas... Es una lástima de verdad... Es una muy buena historia...  
Y con respecto a la otra pregunta... Pues... Me sorprendes un poco pensé que te daba pena... Pues te diré que si, pero tendrás que esperar a vacaciones de semana santa, pero te parece si mejor luego nos escribimos para quedar bien? Bueno espero que si... Y creo que eso es todo así que me voy...Nos vemos luego... Bye...

Espero les haya gustado... Los veo pronto... Pero... les voy a poner una condición para subir el proximo capitulo... Que los reviews lleguen a los 100 por lo menos, hasta que esto no suceda no dubiré nada de nada... Esto porque lo hago?Porque hoy me desperté con el pie izquierdo y yo se que ustedes no tienen la culpa pero mis manos ya me duelen de estar golpeando en la pared así que solo me queda esto... De verda lo siento... los leere luego...

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	24. El comienzo

Hola! Pues como podrán ver, o mas bien leer... Aquí estoy de nuevo subiendo un capitulo... Lo prometido es deuda... Dije que tenían que llegar a los cien y llegaron... Ps está bien... Me muero de nervios... Estoy ya solo detallando el final... Todavía no se como hacerlo pero allí va poco a poco tomando forma porque si... Lamento decirles que tal vez pronto (no tanto porque creo que estoy alargando un poco por nuavas ideas) termine el fic... Bueno pero dejemos eso para después... Los dejo con este capitulo... Espero les guste...

* * *

* * *

Cap 24. El comienzo

.-Señor...

Bellatrix que estaba sentada en una silla junto a una pequeña mesa, se paró cuando escuchó entrar a Voldemort e hizo una gran reverencia...

.-Bella... Quiero que vigiles bien a tu pequeña sobrina... No me gustaría que nos traicionara...

.-Si señor...

.-Y si puedes entra en su mente y verifica que no tenga nada planeado contra nosotros...

.-Si amo... Pero... En serio le preocupa tanto el que ella se pueda revelar?

.-Por supuesto que si... Diablos! Esa sola tiene el poder suficiente para poder derrotarme a mi y a todos ustedes...

Bellatrix asomó una cara de preocupación al escuchar eso... Sería cierto?

.-E está seguro q que... Ya lo tiene controlado?

.-Estoy seguro?... Dudas de mi?

.-No, no es eso señor...- Bellatrix se puso nerviosa e hizo otra reverencia- es solo que... Bueno ella tiene el poder pero, sabe controlarlo como para atacarnos?

Voldemort que había estado dando vueltas nerviosamente por todo el cuarto se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su sillón.

.-Si... Cofío en tu lealtad y se que nunca flaqueas en esta por eso te doy este trabajo... Quiero que la vigiles... Pero no dejes que sea demasiado obvio entendido?

.-Si amo...

.-Bueno... Y que esperas? Ve!

.-E e, si señor... Una cosa mas... Donde está?

.-Mmm si no me equivoco ya no debe estar afuera... Potter se la ha llevado...

.-Potter?

.-En todo caso... Es tu trabajo... Buscala!

.-Ehm s si señor...

Hizo una gran reverencia y salió de allí rápidamente... No había nadie allí al parecer, así que salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione iba caminando hacia los jardines de la mansión silenciosamente. Se asomó por una pequeña ventana que había cerca de ella y solo pudo ver unos cuantos destellos de colores... Aceleró su paso y casi empezó a correr hacia la salida... Cuando llegó su puso de nuevo la mascara que traía en su mano. Sus manos le temblaban... Estaba todavía demasiado nerviosa y con un nudo de sentimientos dentro de si que se arremolinaban por lo ourrido hacía unos momentos...

Flash Back

Harry se acercó lentamente al cuerpo desmayado de Hermione, su cara estaba cubierta totalmente por su cabello, allí el olor a putrefacción era mas fuerte, le descubrió el antebrazo y le vió claramente la marca tenebrosa, roja, se arrodilló al lado de ella y con su mano le empezó a apartar todo el cabello de la cara, antes de poder verle la cara se arrepintió por un momento y dejó que el cabello le cubriera de nuevo.  
Tomó un poco de aire y metió la mano entre su cabello y se lo apartó de golpe de la cara...

.-Hermione!..._ Enervarte..._

Hermione empezó a abrir los ojos y se paró de golpe al ver a Harry frente a ella.  
Rápidamente trató de sentir a alguien mas en la habitación pero nada mas que Harry y Ron...

.-Yo...

.-T tu... Nos traicionaste...

.-No... Es que... El... Me amenazó...

.-Mientes!

Harry cambió su cara nerviosa por otra de enojo, se puso bastante rojo y de sus ojos salieron chispas...

.-Ven acá...

Harry tomó a Hermione de la muñeca y juntos caminaron hacia donde estaba Ron desmayado con la capa cubriendole solo un poco.  
Harry tomó la capa y los cubrió a todos para luego hacer un hechizo de la burbuja antisonido y empezó a gritar desesperadamente...

.-Nos traicionaste! ahora al fin entiendo el porque de tu acitud y de repente la aceptación de todos los de Slytherin... Dai me lo dijo... Me dijo que me cuidara de ti...!

.-Que ella que?

Harry no prestó atención a este comentario y siguió hablando como si nada...

.-SEGURO TU AMIGO, AMANTE LO QUE SEA VOLDEMORT DE TI... SEGURO EL TE DIÓ TODOS ESOS PODERES NO?

.-NO! Déjame habl...

.-Porque entonces nos mentiste?... Y fue por voluntad propia el unirte a el... Seguramente... Fue por eso que no nos contaste porque si hubiera sido de otra manera nos habrías contado!

Hermione estaba apunto de ponerse allorar... No aguantaba eso... Podía recibir todas la cruciatus y los insultos que le mandara Voldemort... Pero Harry... Era su amigo... Debería por lo menos escuchar lo que tenía que decir ella pero no fue así...

.-Y vaya ahora entiendo tantas cosas... Dumbledore no te mandó a una misión aparte como dijo! Tu veniste a luchar con ellos... Nos dejaste por estar con ellos... Pues bien... Lucha con ellos a ver si puedes contra nosotros...

Hermione ya no aguantaba mas... No podía seguir soportando todo eso un gran odio recorrió todo su ser y sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía... Su mente se quedó en blanco...

.-Pues bien! Haz lo que quieras! Tu se supone eras mi amigo pero ni siquiera me dejas tratar de explicarte como sucedieron las cosas... Pues entonces quedate con tus estúpidas ideas! De todos modos yo tengo ventajas pues se lo que han estado estudiando y la verdad... No les conviene ponerse contra mi! Yo sola puedo con todos... y lo sabes...

.-No lo se... Si te refieres a eso que hiciste hace ya bastante tiempo con las mesas se que fue un truco.  
Estabas usando la varita...

.-Ah si! Claro Harry! Me hice aparecer un brazo y lo hice invisible...

.-Ja! Ese es el truco! Dai me lo dijo!

.-Harry... Ten un poco de sentido común... En serio deberías leer un poco mas para no ser tan bruto! Eso no se puede hacer!

De repente se escuchó como la puerta del fondo de esa habitación se cerraba... Bellatrix acababa de salir de allí y se le veía nerviosa, vieron como se fijaba en toda la habitación y luego salía de allí...

.-Veo que te tienes que ir para...

Harry se quedó callado hermione le había lanzado un hechizo para que se callara...

.-No me importa... Ahora es mi turno de hablar... Y no me importa si me quieres escuchar o no... Yo no lo hice por voluntad propia! Voldemort amenazó con matar a mis padres si no me unía a el entiendes? Pero como puedes ver el los ha matado no es algo que me haga mucha gracia sabes! Y creo que deberías entender lo que se siente... Los de Slytherin solo me dejaron en paz porque yo no soy ninguna sangre sucia y porque saben que tengo poder! Otra cosa... No entiendo a esa maldita arpía de Dayane! Si... Es una maldita traidora... Por si no lo sabías ella también es una mortífaga pero ella por voluntad propia pero de verdad que no la entiendo solo va por allí fingiendo ser amiga de todos cuando en realidad NO LO ES! A mi según esto me apoyó cuando el maldito de Malfoy me dejó... Eso es otra cosa... El punto es que segun esto ella me apoyaba porque yo era amiga tuya y porque quería estar bien conmigo y no se que tanta cosa me dijo pero me vengo enterando que siempre te estuvo metiendo cosas sobre mi! Y quieres saber la verdad? Si! Me puse demasiado celosa porque te fueras con ella pero fue porque a ella que acababas de conocerla y le tenías mas confianza que a nosotros los que se supone eramos tus amigos de años! Quieres saber una cosa! Yo... No se que me está pasando! Me estoy volviendo loca! No se que hacer...-Todo el cuerpo de Hermione ya bastante tenso se tensó un poco mas para en cuestión de segundos relajarse- Por una parte estaría traicionar todos los ideales de mi madre pero por otro... Traicionar todo lo que he creido por tantos años... No sabes lo que se siente esto! No sabes esta desesperación que siento al no saber que hacer! Luego estan estos malditos ataques! De repente todo mi cuerpo se llena de una gran odio hacia todo... Hacia todos... No se de donde sale pero... Es como si tuviera dos personalidades! Por una parte estoy yo que trata de ser compresiva y racional pero está la otra que siempre está llena de odio y de un gran vacío dentro de si que no puede ser llenado con nada! La mayoría del tiempo no se cual de los dos está dentro de mi! Alguna vez has sentido eso? No lo creo.  
Mis padres muertos! Y... Amanda! Diablos...-Se quedó un instante callada pensativa mientras Harry solo la veía como tratando de ver mas allá, una imagen cayó en el como si hubiera sido un rayo, los padres de Hermione como los había visto hacía un momento y luego recordó las voces de sus padres resonando en su cabeza antes de morir pero, volteó a ver a los padres de Hermione tirados a unos metros de ellos pero la voz de Hermione le hizo volver en si- Ahora bien... Yo me tengo que ir... Pero quiero que entiendas algo... me voy porque no quiero que les hagan nada... Y menos a Amanda... Porfavor Harry... Se que todo esto... Ha cambiado tu forma de pensar de mi y que seguramente piensas lo peor, pero... Solo te pido un ultimo favor como amiga... cuida a Amanda y sácala de aqui... Al salir de este pasillo ve hacia la derecha y te vas hasta las escaleras... Las bajas todas... Hasta el sótano... Enfrente tuyo hay una estatua de una gargola... Estando de frente a ella das vuelta a la izquiera hasta llegar donde hay un cuadro de un paisaje medio sombrío con arboles secos o algo así creo que es, en ese lugar das vuelta a la izquierda y vas a encontrar un pequeño pasillo que se dirige a una puerta de madera... Allí es donde los tienen... Seguro ya sabes quienes estan en la puerta... Pero si no estan ellos seguro habrá alguien mas... Ahora ve...

Hermione quitó el hechizo de burbuja y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el lado contrario de donde se debía dirigir Harry...

Fin Flash back

Ya casi había llegado a la salida secreta que había a los jardínes pero en ese momento se presentaba una gran discución en su cabeza...

"Habrá ido por Amanda?...  
.-Y eso que importa? tu le debes tu lealtad a Voldemort por haberte tenido piedad...  
.-Pero Amanda está en peligro el la va a matar...  
.-Solo lo hará si tu no vas a luchar!...  
.-Pero dijo que la iba a matar...  
.-Bueno y si así fuera que? No vale nada solo en una mocosa insufrible, es una sabelotodo, incluso mas que tu... .-Pero yo la aprecio mucho...  
.-Los sentimientos no sirven para nada...  
.-Eso no es cierto...  
.-Ah no? Entonces, dime, para que sirven los sentimientos!..."

Hermione chocó de frente contra una puerta pequeña y cayó al piso, no la había visto estaba demasiado distraida, se puso la mascara, agarró bien su varita y salió por la puerta.  
Frente a ella estaba una gran arbusto que la cubría toda la vista... Se acercó a el para poder ver mejor.  
Pudo ver a unos cuantos mortífagos que estaban rodeados de todos los del ED y Dumbledore, estos eran mayoría.  
A Hermione le empezó a hervir la sangre de nuevo un gran odio hacia Dumbledore por el no heberle dicho nada sobre sus verdaderos padres la invadió.  
Salió de detrás del arbusto con una idea de lo que iba a hacer bastante firme.  
Se concentró como nunca y justo alrededor de los que rodeaban a los mortífagos nació una gran rueda de fuego que los rodeaba. Cerró los ojos y haciendo unos movimeintos con las manos elevó a los cuantos mortífagos y haciédolos caer junto a ella...

.-No les parece injusto veinte contra solo cinco?

Dumbledore trató de apagar el fuego junto a los demás pero solo se apagaba pos un segundo y las llamas volvían a aparecer. Las llamas crecieron mas y ya estaban de varios metros de altura que se iban cerrando por la parte de arriba como haciendo una cúpula sobre ellos.  
Hermione hizo prender varios arbustos y árboles que se encontraban alrededor, para luego elevarlos y dejarlos caer en el centro del círculo de llamas.  
Hermione miraba extasiada su obra y una sonrisa se asomó por debajo de la máscara.  
Se escuchó claramente como llegaban otros mortífagos corriendo y se quedaban embobados viendo el espectáculo.

.-Les importa darme un poco de ayuda?- dijo mas por sacarlos de su trance que como si de verdad la necesitara...

Todos los mortífafos presentes sacaron al instante su varita apuntandoles a los del bando contrario mientras los otros hacian lo mismo. Hermione hizo desaparecertodo el fuego y quedaron en dos filas apuntandose unos a otros esperando a que alguien hiciera el primer ataque pero nadie lo hacía.  
Una gran niebla blanca y espesa empezó a cubrir los alrededores.

.-Que bien... Aún no han empezado la fiesta...

Voldemort iba llegando en ese momento con muchos mas mortífagos, ahora estos superaban a simple vista al pequeño grupo de Dumbledore.

.-Vaya! Dumbledore que sorpresa. Veo que los años no te sientan bien. Que lástima que vaya a ser la última vez que te vea con vida. Estas derrotado acéptalo! Que pueden hacer un grupo de mocosos y un viejo como tu contra mi ejercito bien preparado?

.-Mucho mas de lo que te imaginas Tom... Aparte no estamos solos...

De entre la niebla se empezaron a distinguir unas sombras que poco a poco fueron tomando forma.  
Hermione se impresionó al ver a varios de los integrantes de la Orden que conocía y a bastantes otros que nunca había visto pero que supuso también pertenecían a esta...

.-Veo que has traido a todo tu grupo de perdedores de la Orden eh? De todos modos no podrán contra nosotros... Tenemos a la mejor...

Voldemort que estaba parada junto a Hermione le puso una mano en un hombro y mostró una fea sonrisa...

.-También puedo notar que... Solo has traido simples mortales...

.-Esta, Tom, es una batalla entre mortales y entre mortales será, no debiste de haber metido a las demás criaturas...

.-Ellos estaban destinados a estar con nosotros, es su naturaleza...

Voldemort calló y Dumbledore no dijo nada... Un gran silencio llenó, tan grande el silencio era que se alcanzaba a escuchar el roce de la niebla que avanzaba poco a poco sobre el pasto y el sonido que producian el viento al roce de los árboles.  
Un gran viento invadió el lugar haciendo que la niebla se apartara un poco y se detuviera.  
La noche era bastante tenebrosa y con una gran luna llena tras unas grandes nubes... Un gran frío les recorrió a todos los huesos, la noche se hizo mas obscura como si las estrellas se hubieran apagado. Algunos de los integrantes de la Orden voltearon a ver al cielo.  
Lupin se acercó a Dumbledore y le susurró al oido.  
'Dementores...'

Eran aproximadamente unos cuantos cientos. Los dementores rodearon por el cielo un momento el lugar y luego se formaron detras de la avanzadilla de Dumbledore sin hacer nada...

.-Que bueno... Ya han llegado unos cuantos invitados...

Algunos chicos del ED se espantaron un poco al escuchar esto ultimo... 'Unos cuantos?'

.-Y el joven Potter? No ha venido con ustedes? O tal vez mi mano derecha ya se deshizo de el y su amigo entrometido... Es una desgracia que esos Weasley sean de sangre limpia de verdad...

Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa y se estremeció por un segundo pero lo disimuló lo mas que pudo y al parecer nadie lo había notado...

.-Tal vez ya se haya cumplido la dichosa profecía y ahora... El mal reinará sobre todo y todos...

.-Lo dudo Tom... Harry no es tan facil presa como crees que es y sabes de sobra que el está bien, no le darías a uno de tus secuaces el privilegio que para ti sería el deshacerte de el...

.-Cierto mi viejo amigo Dumbledore... Por lo que veo no eres tan tonto como aparentas...

Voldemort se volteó a los mortífagos y en un rápido susurro les dijo:

.-Deshaganse de ellos que no queden cenizas del Fenix de las que puedan renacer... Y mis mas jóvenes mortífagos... Encarguense de los del estúpido Ejercito de mocosos...

Se volteó de nuevo y vio con un gran odio a Dumbledore...

.-Esta noche un nuevo poder nacerá y en el reinará el poder... Hagan que por la mañana salga un nuevo sol rojo por toda la sangre derramada esta noche... Matenlos...

Como seguidos por el látigo de su amo, los mortífagos avanzaron unos pasos.

Dumbledore alzó la voz esta vez...

.-No se dejen vencer por estas almas perdidas... Lucharemos hasta el final...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry y Ron corrian por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras para bajarlas como le había dicho Hermione a Harry.  
Cuando iban llegando al final de las escaleras Harry le dijo a Ron que dejara de correr para que no se escucharan.

.-Pero... A donde vamos?

.-Shh...

Dieron la ultima vuelta como le había dicho Hermione y se encontraron justo enfrente de la puerta que le había dicho, pero estaban dos personas en la entrada Harry se quedó parado en su lugar al ver a Draco parado junto a la puerta y a otro hombre de cabello obscuro que no reconoció...

.-Ese mald...

.-Sh

Harry y Ron se acercaron cautelosamente y se pararon frente a la puerta...

.-Y dime... Que tal te ha ido?

.-Eso a que viene?... Aparte, eso no es de tu incumbencia...

.-Oh lo siento... No pretendía ofende...

El hombre cayó inconciente al piso. Draco sacó su varita y apuntó a la nada...

.-Potter... Se que eres tu... A decir verdad te estaba esperando...

Harry se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

.-Debes sacar a esa Amanda de este lugar... Ve por ellos...

Harry bastante enojado se quitó la capa y apretando su varita al cuello de Draco al fin habló...

.-Que pretendes Malfoy...

.-Solo hacerles un maldito favor!- dijo Draco entre dientes...

.-JA! Tu haciendonos un favor? No lo puedo creer... Yo lo sabía, tu eres un maldito mortífago... Ron entra...

.-Pero...

.-Te digo que entres!

Harry se estaba empezando a salir de sus casillas, Ron se quitó también la capa y se metió por la puerta para bajar el escalón...

.-Tu la hiciste una de ustedes!

.-A quien dices?

Draco empezó a hablar con su tono antiguo de alta arrogancia frente a Harry, solo quería salir de allí corriendo para vigilar a su padre de cerca per no podía y ahora parecía haber encontrado una forma...

.-A Hermione a quien mas...- Harry hablaba entre dientes para que nadie se pudiera enterar que estaban allí...

.-A... Te puedo decir que yo no tuve nada que ver... Ella bueno... La amenazaron con matar a sus padres si no se unía... No fue cosa mia y menos de ella...

.-Solo la estas defendiendo porque es tu novia...

.-Era...

.-Era? Ah cierto... Seguro fue porque es lo que haces con todas no? Eres un maldito sabias?

.-Pues de hecho si lo sabía pero... Pues...

.-A ver dime porque nos quieres hacer un favor?

.-Por venganza...

.-Venganza? A quien?

.-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir pero... Se que Amanda es importante para Hermione y quiero que la saquen de aquí!

.-Que hago si nos traicionas?

.-Pues no se... Lo que quieras...

.-Lo que sea? Esta bien tu dijiste...

Harry apartó su varita de Draco y se asomó al lugar donde estaba Ron...

.-Harry? Una niña está con que no se quiere ir...

.-Quien es?

.-Dice que se llama Amanda...

Harry volteó a ver a Draco por un momento y se metió al lugar.  
Ya todos estaban de pie pero no salían.

.-Ron... Esperame afuera junto con todos... Y... Bueno ignora a Malfoy que el está con nosotros...

.-Pero estas seguro?

.-Eso creo...

.-Harry estas loco? Como puedes confiar en el?

.-Hermione lo hizo... Esperenme afuera...

Ron se volteó y salió del lugar con todos siguiendole, al final solo quedaban Amanda que estaba acurrucada con su cara entre sus rodillas, y Harry, este se agachó y se puso en cunclillas...

.-Porque no te quieres ir?

.-Porque... No... Puedo decirte... Hermione ella...

.-Decirme que?

Amanda levantó la vista y le miró al pecho, abrió bastante los ojos y le volteó a ver a los ojos...

.-L lo sabes...

.-Saber que?

.-Lo de Hermione... Que... Es... de ellos...

.-Bueno si... Pero ella... Tuvo sus razones... Porque no quieres irte?

.-No la puedo dejar sola...

Amanda empezó a hablar entrecortadamente y entre sollozos...

.-Dejarla sola?

.-Si... s si m me voy... Ella se sen tirá sola y se unirá a el...

.-A Voldemort?

.-Sh... No digas su nombre... Si a el...

.-Pero...- Harry se quedó un segundo callado analizando la situación- Pero si te quedas ellos te matarán y Hermione ahora si estará sola y se hará una de ellos...

Amanda se quedó callada y volteó su mirada al piso... Era verdad...

.-Vente... Ella está muy preocupada por ti... Me dijo que viniera por ti y te pusiera a salvo...

.-E ella va a estar bien?

.-Si... No te preocupes... Vamos?

Harry se acercó un poco y le tendió una mano a Amanda...

.-Tu me cuidarás?

.-Si...

.-Me puedes llevar cargando?

.-Claro... Vamos?

Amanda le tomó la mano a Harry y se colgó de su cuello y como hacía en ocaciones con Hermione metió su cara en su hombro.  
Harry se paró y salió del lugar.  
Ron estaba fulminando a Draco con la mirada al igual que muchos de los presentes.  
Harry se paró frente a Draco.

.-Donde estan sus varitas?

.-En el despacho del señor obscuro... El no está allí, lo ví salir hace unos momentos...

.-Bien...

Harry empezó a avanzar de regreso junto con todos siguiendole.

.-Potter... Otra cosa...

Harry se giró y vió de nuevo a Draco un tanto preocupado...

.-Ron llevalos de regreso a donde estabamos... Con cuidado...

Ron afirmó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar frente al grupo que le seguía...

.-Que es?

.-Salva a Hermione... De... Mi padre...

.-De tu padre?

.-Si... Escuché que la quiere matar...

.-Pero porque?...

.-No importa solo... Cuídala. Si ves a mi padre que la va a atacar...- Draco se quedó callado por unos segundos- Vete!

Harry se giró y se fue hacia donde se habían ido todos un poco alterado por lo que le acababa de decir Draco...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Todos los mortífagos veían a travez de sus mascaras a los integrantes de la Orden y del ED frente a ellos...

.-Ya...

Todos los mortífagos reaccionaron de inmediato y se desaparecieron para aparecerse entre la multitud que tenían enfrente... Un gran caos se empezó a formar pero ningun hechizo aún... Un fuerte Expelliarmus resonó en el lugar iniciando así la batalla...

* * *

Y?... Qué tal les ha gustado? Espero que si... Al fin la batalla ha comenzado... Esta será la ultima... O no? Bueno como sea... A... alguien en una ocación me preguntó si iba a meter las ideas del sexto libro ya que salió hace un buen en ingles y ya lo había leido... pero yo le dije que no porque en ese caso esta historia ya carecería de sentido... Porque habría muchas cosas que no concordarían... Bueno y aparte se cortaría la magia de esta historia no lo creen... Bueno me tengo que ir... Procuraré actualizar así de rápido pero no os prometo nada... Bueno se cuidan bye!  
AH! Y porfa dejen reviews! 


	25. La batalla

Hola... Còmo estan? Pues bueno... He regresado... Perdòn si me he tardado un poco... Pero bueno... Los dejo de aburrir y les dejo el siguiente cap de la historia... La batalla...

* * *

Cap. 25 La batalla

Harry y Ron estaban de nuevo en el lugar en donde habían llegado, junto con todos los demás, la mayoría eran de primero y segundo y los pocos que eran ya mayores estaban muertos de miedo...

.-Tomense de las manos... Este trasladador los mandará a Hogwarts deben quedarse todos juntos cuando llegen entendido? Vayan a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey se encargara de ustedes...

El gran grupo de alumnos se tomaron las manos saliendo de la cadena Ron y Harry que todavía tenía aferrada a Amanda al cuello, lentamente se agachó y la dejó en el piso...

.-Tienes que ir con ellos...

.-Pero... Está bien...

.-Segura?

.-Si...

.-Bueno ve...

Amanda se separó de Harry y se unió a la cadena, Harry se acercó a un arbusto y les señaló una rama de manera particular torcida que estaba tirada en el piso.

.-Tu... Como te llamas?

.-V vic toria...

.-Muy bien Victoria... Toca la rama...

Victoria se acercó a la rama y con un dedo tocó la rama para desaparecer todos frente a los ojos de Harry y Ron...

.-Bien... Creo que deberíamos irnos...

.-Harry... Como se supone que nosotros regresemos?

.-Este... Apareciendonos en Hogsmeade? O tal vez Dumbledore tenga otra forma...

.-Cierto...

Harry y Ron empezaron a caminar por las orillas del bosque siguiendo los ruidos de la batalla mientras que un par de ojos verdes intensos les seguían escondidos tras un arbusto...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione estaba caminando ya apartandose del lugar, no quería pelear pero una mano en su hombro la hizo detenerse...

.-A donde vas, pequeña?

.-Ah e yo...

.-Creo que el señor te dijo que lucharas no?

.-Si claro...

Hermione se desapareció del lugar inmediatamente apartandose lo mas que pudo de Lucius.  
Apareció en menos donde menos convenía justo donde llegaban Harry y Ron...

.-Diablos...

Se volteó y se preparó para salir corriendo de allí pero la voz de Ron la detuvo...

.-Hey tu! Que? Piensas huir?

Hermione se giro sobre sus talones volteando a ver a los chicos...

.-No te conviene ponerte conmigo principiante...

Harry la veía atento esperando alguna señal de que fuera Hermione y al momento se le concedió un arbusto salió volando de dentro del bosque para caerle encima a Ron y salir corriendo...

.-Harry! Está huyendo!

.-Eh? Si... No importa dejalos, son cobardes...

.-Necesito ir con Ginny!

.-Ella es bastante fuerte...

.-Pero es que...

.-Estate tranquilo ella es bastante capaz...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Vaya vaya... La pobretona Weasley eh? Que tal has estado?

.-Parkinson...

.-No eres tan tonta como aparentas...

.-Claro como digas... Pero la verdad te ves mejor con la mascara tapa tu cara horrenda...

.-Ah no... Tu no me insultas en mi terreno... _Delicta car_...

.-_PROTEGO..._

_.-DESMAIUS!_

Ginny estaba cubriendose la cara con las manos mientras que Pansy caia inconsiente al pasto.  
Ginny volteó a ver y vió como un mortífago le apuntaba a Pansy que ya estaba tirada en el pasto.  
Este se acercó a Ginny con la varita abajo, ella se desconcertó y no hizo nada...

.-Deberías de cuidarte mas...

.-Gracias Blasie... Pero lo tenía controlado...

.-Claro... Con una maldición que traspasa tu defensa...

Ginny se sonrojó y bajó un poco la cara...

.-N no lo sabía...

.-Bueno solo cuidate porfavor ok?...

.-Claro... Tu también...

Zabinni se giró y se fue del lugar dejando de nuevo a Ginny sola entre esa lucha que se estaba haciendo entre los integrantes del ED y los mortífagos aprendices.  
Se giró para poder ver mejor todo y vió como dos grandes mortífagos acorralaban a Cho, ella estaba sin varita.  
Se acercó al lugar...

.-Hey! Dejenla...

Por parte de ellos se escucharon unas risas bastante familiares que hizo que los reconociera...

.-Y su amigo Malfoy?

.-Tu no sabes nada, no sabes quienes somos...

.-Claro como digan... La verdad me sorprende que sigan de pie...

_.-Minima Mors!_

Ginny recibió el impacto de una luz blanca, de un momento a otro empezó a sentir como si alguien le apretara el corazón haciendo que se fuera parando poco a poco, soltó su varita cayendo al pasto para luego caer ella de rodillas agarrandose el pecho.  
Crabbe y Goyle le miraban atentamente mientras se reían. Cho aprovechó que estaban distraidos para ir por su varita que estaba a unos metros de allí...

_.-Petrificus Totalus!_

Goyle quedó totalmente rígido y calló al suelo de frente con un golpe seco, Crabbe se volteó a verla, le apuntó con la varita dejando a Ginny recuperando el aliento en el piso...

_.-Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Crabbe salió volando de su mano, unas cuerdas salieron de la varita de Cho que le ataron los pies haciendolo caer de al piso.  
Se acercó a Ginny y la ayudó con trabajo a ponerse de pie mientras tomaba su varita de nuevo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_.-Portego! Petrificus mentalis! Accio varita!_... Albus... Estas seguro de dejar a los mas chicos solos?

.-Minerva? Porque no confía un poco en ellos?

.-No es que no confíe sino que los jovenes mortífagos han sido entrenados desde que nacieron...

.-Ten un poco de fe en ellos y concéntrate en ti...

Ambos estaban espalda con espalda apuntando al area con sus varitas mientras veían a uno que otro mortífago despistado los atacaban.

.-Y Potter?

.-Ya debe de haber sacado a todos de aqui...

.-Pero como...? Bueno no importa ay algo que me intriga mas en este momento...

.-Que es?

.-Si desarrolló sus poderes?

.-Si... Y bastante bien solo que el no lo sabe...

.-Pero... Cómo que no sabe? Y si se tiene que enfrentar a... a... ya sabes quien?

.-Voldemort, di Voldemort... Si se tiene que enfrentar a Voldemort... El sabrá que hacer...

.-Pero... Y si..._ Expelliarmus! Demaius! Accio varita._.. Pero y si Vo.voldemort no muere? Y si el es el que está destinado a vencer?

.-Tenemos una segunda esperanza...

.-Segunda esperanza?

.-Si... Su alumna preferida...

.-Qu quien? La señorita Granger? Pero... Tendría ella la forma de hacerlo?

.-Si...

.-Pero y si... Fuera... Seducida por todo el poder que le puede ofrecer Vo-vol-demort?

.-No tendríamos mas esperanzas y todo el bien quedará opacado para siempre... Pero la verdad... Confío en ella y en su buen uso de razón...

.-Está seguro de confiarle todo a un par de jovenes? Sobre todo a la Srta. Granger, por mas que tenga una gran inteligencia... Podría ser impulsiva como todos los de su edad!

.-Ella no es como los demás... Tranquila... Ahora... Ve por aquel lado que me parece que atacan a la profesora Sprout...

.-Oh! por merlín! Es cierto! Ten cuidado Albus...

La profesora empezó a correr un poco hacía donde estaba su compañera mientras nadie se percataba de como los dementores se iban acercando peligrosamente al area de batalla...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco iba a todo correr por los pasillos rogando por no encontrarse con nadie de la Orden o algo así, iba con la varita en alto hasta llegar la misma puerta por donde había salido Hermione, se asomó y al instante salió al escuchar el tumulto que se formaba allí.  
Pudo ver como cientos de luces salían de las varitas de los magos y como otros se aparecían y desaparecían.  
Empezó a buscar a Hermione con la vista pero no la veía... Se empezó preocupar así que se metió a la batalla cuando se acercó al lugar sintió un gran escalifrío volteó a ver a los lados y vió como algunos dementores se acercaban.  
Escuchó cerca de el un hechizo aturdidor y cayó al pasto un poco aturdido, se paró de su lugar y volteó a ver a quien le había atacado...

.-Vaya Chang... Veo que sigues en el bando de los perdedores...

.-Y veo que tu estas solo...

.-No me gusta la compañía... Pero en cambio a ti? Que tal con Potter?

.-Eso que te importa...

Ambos estaban apuntandose con las varitas parados estáticos...

.-Oh! Claro que si... Si me hubieras hecho caso, podrías ser tu la que estas con el y no otra...

.-No lo metas en esto!

_.-Glacies!_

De la varita de Draco salió una gran luz azulada que le dió a Cho cubriendola de pies a cabeza en hielo, Draco se acercó con una sonrisa arrogante bajo la mascara.

.-Ahora ve las consecuencias de no hacerme caso... Suerte con Potter perdedora... Bueno si es que viven... Adiós...

Se giró sobre sus talones y siguió buscando a Hermione con la vista fue cuando vió algo en la orilla del bosque.  
Se acercó al lugar y vió un arbusto que se movía, cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de el apuntó con su varita y se asomó por detrás de el, se quedó helado viendo quien era.  
No supo que hacer pero no bajó su varita...

.-_Mentis nox_

Draco recibió un pequeño impacto dejando su mente en blanco totalmente olvidando el porque estaba allí pero en menos de un segundo recordó todo. Su mente y cuerpo se habían fortalecido a travez de los años por causa de su padre, aprendiendo a resistir hechizos y maldiciones.  
Volteó a ver a Amanda y esta ya no estaba... La empezó a buscar con la vista en los alrededores pero nada.  
Se preocupó por lo que le pudiera pasar pero a su mente llegó el porque había salido.  
Empezó de nuevo a buscar a Hermione desesperadamente, se metió de nuevo al area de la batalla. "Y si mi padre lo hizo ya?... No! Mejor no pensar en eso..."

Una bola de fuego le pasó por sobre el hombro, al instante volteó a ver de donde había salido.  
Allí estaba ella peleando con un hombre adulto bastante fornido, moreno y de altura bastante considerable, al parecer pertenecía a la Orden. Se fijó en sus manos y tenía dos varitas en su poder y le estaba atacando sin cesar a Hermione, mientras ella con bastante trabajo evitaba los hechizos lanzados.

Pero no tuvo suerte con uno mas lanzado al azar... Le dió de lleno en el brazo, este empezó a sangrar sin parar y un gran odio le llenó todas las venas... Bajó la cabeza al piso y no se movió, puso su mano sobre la herida y en un segundo quedó curada... Eso que tanto había evitado durante todo el enfrentamiento... Su périda de control... Sus ojos empezaron a arder y levantó la mirada llena de fuego de golpe.

Draco se quedó horrorizado con lo que vió, no lo podía creer, ella nunca había hecho eso.  
El hombre se tiró al piso mientras ardía en unas llamas que no podía apagar, sus gritos se escucharon apenas y tras un minuto eterno el hombre dejó de retorcerse tanto y se fue calmando poco a poco al igual que las llamas hasta que al fin quedó allí tendido en el pasto frío... Muerto...

Hermione se quitó la mascara y se dejó ver esos ojos violetas llenos de rabia... En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa que no le gustó nada a Draco...

Hermione se agachó y tomó su varita junto a la del mago, esta ultima se la metió dentro de la tunica.  
Levantó la mirada hacia el lugar exacto donde estaba Draco con una gran mirada de odio y se giró sobre sus talones de una forma que nunca antes había visto Draco, haciendo que la capa de la chica ondeara en el aire y desapareciera entre las demás luchas que tenían otros magos...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Ron... Deberíamos separarnos...

.-Pero...

Ron se empezó a preocupar... Sabía bien porque quería que se fuera por otro lado... Pero era el momento en que debía de estar mas cerca de el...

.-Pero nada Ron... Los otros necesitan tu ayuda y yo... Yo debo terminar con esa estúpida profecía de una vez por todas...

.-Harry... Ten cuidado...

Harry asintió y se giró rápidamente para irse corriendo de allí.  
Pasaba rápidamente buscando entre todos los espacios que había, todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propias batallas que no se fijaban en Harry...

.-Oh... Potter... Que grata sorpresa... Sabía que tu amiguita no tendría el valor de matarte...

.-Voldemort...

Harry se giró y ahora frente a el se encontraba Voldemort con los brazos cruzados... Todos los que estaban al rededor se apartaron un poco del lugar y pararon sus peleas para ver lo que sucedía...

.-Quien les dijo que dejaran de pelear?

Las luchas siguieron a su alrededor como si nada, dejando a Harry y Voldemort en un gran espacio.  
Ambos apuntandose desafiantes con las varitas...

_.-Crucio!_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Albus! Los dementores! Se acercan...

Dumbledore volteó a ver en donde estaban los dementores y vió como estaban a solo unos metros de el...

.-Minerva! Cubreme...

McGonagall apareció cerca de el y le cubrió la espalda...

_.-EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

De la varita de Dumbledore salió un gran Fenix que sobrevoló por un segundo el lugar para luego ir a envestir a los dementores que se acercaban... Eran muchos...

.-Albus... No podrá aguantar tanto tiempo solo... Necesita a alguien mas...

.-Y dime... Quien que nos pued ayudar puede formar un patronus corporeo?

.-Este... Ay... Lupin!

.-Pero... El no está en condiciones!

.-Cómo que no está en condiciones? Está herido? O que es?

.-Minerva... La luna... _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

.-Es llena hoy?

.-Si...

.-Pero... Como es que...

.-Fijate en ella...

McGonagall giró la vista al cielo y la vió allí oculta tras bastantes nubes negras que avanzaban lentamente.  
La profesora se espantó...

.-Pero... Albus! Que va a pasar si... Sale?

.-Necesitaremos mas ayuda...

.-Lupin se tomó la pocima?

.-Si... Pero eso no es suficiente... El solo no podría contra todos...

.-Co con contra todos?

.-Voldemort los controla...

.-Pero... ES IMPOSIBLE! Cómo puede ser eso?

.-No lo se... _EXPECTO PATRONUM_! Inténtalo tu también...

.-Pero... No he podido formarlo completamente...

.-Solo... Piensa en algo demasiado alegre... Vamos tu puedes!

La profesora que seguía de espaldas cubriendo a Dumbledore se cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró lo mas que pudo... Nada le venía a la mente en ese momento... No era demasiado apropiado el momento para recordar algo alegre... Se concentró de nuevo...

.-Expecto Patronum...

Un pequeño has de luz blanca salió de la punta de su varita pero nada aún...

.-Vamos Minerva... Algo mas alegre...

.-Expecto patronum...

.-Yo se que tu puedes hacer algo mejor...

.-Expecto patronum!

"Alegre... Alegre... Que es alegre?... Podría ser que..."

_.-EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

De la varita de la profesora salió una gran pantera que se fue directo contra los dementores que estaban sobrepasando la barrera que hacía el Fenix de Dumbledore...

.-Albus... Necesitamos a alguien mas... Yo no podré aguantar mucho tiempo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_.-Crucio!_

Harry cayó al pasto retorciendose en el piso y estuvo a punto de gritar pero era mayor el orgullo... No le iba a dar ese gusto... Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos para Harry y la maldición cesó, Harry quedó un momento jadeando hasta que se paró de nuevo quedando frente a Voldemort.

.-Nos divertiremos un rato y luego... Morirás... Ultimamente no he tenido mucha diversión... Dime... Potter... Que tal está tu amiga? No te había contado su pequeño secreto cierto?

.-Cállate! No la metas...

.-Uy... Veo que estas un poco alterado... Porque no te relajas?

-No vengo a escuchar tus estupideces..._ DELICTA CARNIS!_

La maldición tomó a Voldemort por sorpresa y le dió directo en el pecho una gran luz roja.  
Harry pudo ver como este caía al piso tocandose el pecho con la mano...

.-Que tal se siente? Bonito?

Voldemort sentía como si su piel se despegara lentamente de su cuerpo con un gran dolor y un ardor insoportable... Era como haber puesto alcohol a carne viva.  
Con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie con una gran mueca de dolor y odio...

.-Cómo te atreves! _MORTHEM IN VIA!_

Harry recibió el impacto del Muerte en vida por segunda vez reconociendo los efectos.  
No sentía nada... No podía ver... Que hacer? Podía morir en ese momento... No se lo tuvo que pensar dos veces y se desapareció del lugar...

.-El joven Potter no ha podido con un pequeño hechizo... Vaya... QUE ESTAN VIENDO! OCUPENSE DE LO SUYO!

Voldemort volteó a ver a todos lados como, olfateando, pero al parecer no percibía nada...

°°°°°°°°°°

Harry apareció por suerte en el lugar donde habían llegado pero el no sabía.  
Cuando se apareció sintió como si su peso se fuera de frente pero en lugar de sentir caer en algo, sentía que caía en la nada.  
Su corazón empezaba a pararse por completo y le faltaba el aire... Le entró una gran desesperación... Le dió miedo y no sabía que hacer... Ni siquiera sabía si estaba a salvo... Podrían atacarlo... Un sudor frio le empezó a recorrer la espalda y la frente... Trató de concentrarse como la vez pasada que la habia recibido pero esta vez era diferente... Estaba en medio de una batalla y podrían matarlo en cualquier segundo... su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y por mas que trataba de concentrarse no podía... De repente una persona le llegó a la mente abriendole paso a un poco de luz en su mente...

.-Dai

Lo dijo pero no se escuchó decir nada.  
Nopodía dejar que ella se hiciera totalmente del otro bando, no podía dejarla sola... como ya lo había hecho una vez con Hermione... No quería cometer el mismo error de nuevo, su corazón palpitó rápidamente... Su mente le ordenó a sus ojos que se cerraran y se concentró lo mas que pudo... Estuvo unos segundos así hasta que al fin fue recobrando su respiración normal y su pulso... Abrió los ojos y pudo ver apenas la luz de la noche, sintió el pasto debajo de sus manos... Estaba a gatas y su varita seguía en su mano derecha... Lentamente se incorporó y desapareció de nuevo...

.-Vaya... Te has tardado... Para ser un niño taaan poderoso como dicen... Que tal te la pasaste?

Harry volteó a ver a Voldemort a esos ojos calculadoramente fríos que dejajo tenían una sonrisa... Sintió un roce entre las piernas y volteó la mirada al piso.  
Era Naginni estaba rodeandole dando vueltas sin cesar y sisenado sin parar...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione iba caminando por entre las batallas que se formaban hasta que sintió que alguien la seguía... Se fijó un poco mas y se dio cuenta de quien era...

.-Se puede saber que se te perdió Malfoy?

.-Quiero... Saber porque mataste a ese hombre... Nosotros los que apenas estamos iniciando no estamos preparados para eso...

.-Tu lo has dicho...- Hermione se giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse de frente a el con su cara descubierta y viendolo fijamente con esos ojos morados- Ustedes, que son principiantes... Yo no... Yo no soy como todos ustedes una bola de perdedores... Ustedes no tienen ningun tipo de comparación conmigo...

.-Pero... - A Draco se le vino el mundo encima, toda esa persona que amaba se estaba consumiendo en un mal del que no podría salir sola, su corazón se hizo pedazos y sin pensar en mas que en tratar de ayudarla trató de calmar la situación.

.-Que ha pasado con la Hermione que todos conocieron?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y se giró en sus talones para seguir con su camino.

.-No tengo que hablar nada contigo... Ahora piérdete!

Y frente a los ojos de Draco ella desapareció...

.-Vaya vaya... De verdad te enamoraste de esa estúpida...

.-No es una estúpida...- Respondió Draco entre dientes al reconocer esa voz tan conocida para el.

.-Claro que lo es... si no lo fuera te respetaría un poco por quien eres... El amor no existe entre nosotros... Verás como ella va a desaparecer como en este momento, pero ahora de tu vida...

.-Que quieres decir?

.-Nada... Solo que ella posiblemente esté siempre con el señor y no pueda ver a nadie...

.-No te creo padre... Te pido que no te metas mas en mi vida... Compermiso...

Draco desapareció justo como Hermione, frente a los ojos de Lucius...

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

.-Cho?

.-No la encontrarás sabes?

.-Pierdete... _Nervus Forthem!_

.-_Ocolt..._ Crees que con eso me vas a hacer algo pequeña Ginny?

.-Pero... Ese ataque no se puede repeler y mucho menos desaparecer!

.-Pues para que veas que bando es el ganador...

.-Quien demonios eres?

.-No es algo que se pueda decir...

"Porque no me ataca!" A Ginny se le hacía bastante familiar esa voz pero no podía reconocerla, y le desconcertaba mucho el hecho de que el mortífago que tenía enfrente no la atacara...

.-OyE! A donde vas! Pelea!

.-No tengo tiempo... Tu debes ir con los pequeños...

El mortífago se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció del lugar...

"Pequeña?"

Ginny se encaminó enfurecida aún por lo dicho por el mortífago mientras buscaba a Cho por todos lados, se empezó a preocupar mas por lo que había dicho el tipo pero no dejó de hacerlo hasta que se encontró casi justo en el centro de todo vió una figura de alguien que no se movía. Se acercó rápidamente y allí la vió... Estaba totalmente congelada.  
Ginny trató con varios hechizos simples pero nada. Un grito cerca de ella diciendo su nombre la sobresaltó... Reconoció esa voz y cuando volteó vió como un mortífago se le acercaba a Ron que estaba distraido...

.-_Nihil Est!_

Ron dejó de caminar, frenandose en seco. Ginny se le quedó viendo pero solo vió unos ojos en blanco, su piel estaba pálida y estaba totalemte rígido.  
De repente empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia Ginny pero mas como una marioneta.  
Apuntó con su varita a Ginny...

.-Ron? RON! Responde! Estas bien?

.-Jajaja... Cómo crees que va estar bien... Y tu menos lo vas a estar, el ahora está bajo mi poder y va a obedecer todo lo que diga... Me voy a vengar por haberte burlado de mi hace rato... pero... Bueno ahora no tienes a tus amiguitos para que te salven...Estas sola a ver que tan bien te defiendes sola... Atacala hasta que muera...

Ron se adelantó otros pasos con la varita aún firme en su mano apuntandole...

.-_Delicta carnis._..

De la varita de Ron salió el haz de luz roja que le dió a Ginny cubriendola todo el cuerpo. Se tiró al piso y empezó a tocarse la piel sientiendo ese ardor insoportable...

.-Oye? Ya viste a tu amiga Chang? Ya tan grande y no pudo con un Glacius... Que te parece si nos enteramos un poco de tus secretitos que te guardas eh? Atacala con la inciensus...

.-_Incensus!_

Una nube de humo rosa avanzó hasta Ginny saliendo de la varita de Ron. Este la cubrió toda mientras ella seguía en el piso tirada con el dolor del ataque de su hermano... El humo se le metió a la fuerza y sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba totalmente, empezó a olvidar el porque estaba allí y su mente empezó a divagar.

.-Cuentame de tus amores secretos...

"Que! A ella que demonios le interesa!... No le voy a decir nada"  
Ginny se quedó horrorizada cuando empezó a salir el nombre menos indicado de su boca, el cerebro no le respondía.

.-Blasie...

.-Vaya... Así que te gusta Zabinni... Pensé que tenías mejores gustos con eso que te gustaba Draco... Pero ya que... Dime que sabes sobre el...

.-Oh... Casi nada... Solo que es mortífago y es muy lindo...

.-Ya veo... Que desperdicio de tiempo... Lanzale un ultimo ataque, muerte mental y deshaste de ella...

Ron volteó la cara hacia Ginny como si la estuviera viendo, pero con los ojos en blanco. Ginny seguía con la mente perdida al igual que la mirada hasta que recibió una luz púrpura y sentí como su cuerpo se empezaba a combulsionar con un gran dolor fisico y mental...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dumbledore y McGonagall seguían luchando contra todos los dementores que se avecinaban sobre ellos... La fuerzas se empezaban a debilitar... No podrían durar por tanto tiempo...

.-Neceistamos ayuda Albus!

.-Lo se... Ve por los gemelos Weasley... Nos podrá ayudar aunque sea un momento...

.-Pero...

.-Ten un poco de fe en ellos... Ve yo aguanto un rato...

La profesora McGonagall miró con bastante miendo a Dumbledore y se desapareció.  
Dumbledore se quedó allí haciendo su mayor esfuerzo resisitiendo ante el gran grupo de dementores que trataban de pasar... A pesar de su fortaleza... Su cuerpo no podría aguantar mas... Necesitaban del Libro de las tinieblas... Solo allí venía una forma de luchar contra todos esos dementores... Pero... Harry no lo había consegido.  
En unos instantes la profesora llegó con el par de pelirrojos que a pesar del optimismo que cargaban siempre se veían un poco palidos...

.-Creen poder hacerlo?

.-Claro!

.-Es excelente para probar el efecto a...

.-Señor Weasley... Nada de experimentos... Oh por Merlín!

La profesora ahogó un grito y vió horrorizada como mas dementores llegaban por otro lado acercandose al area de las batallas...

.-Chicos! vayan para allá... Cubranlos... No los dejen pasar...

Fred y George asintieron con la cabeza y salieron corriendo del lugar para efrentarse a la bola de dementores que se acercaban...

._-EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ Albus! Qué vamos a hacer! No podremos contra todos! No hay forma de deshacernos de ellos!

.-Si la hay...

.-Pero... Cómo?

.-El Libro...

.-El libro? Pero no habría forma...

.-Eso no es solo el problema... Allí viene la forma de poder controlarlos a todos así que puede ser demasiado peligroso en malas manos...

.-Solo Potter lo puede sacar!

.-Gracias por la información profesores...

Dumbledore y McGonagall se giraron un poco solo para alcanzar a ver una media sonrisa bastante arrogante con los ojos morados totalmente fríos, Hermione desapareció...

.-Creo... Que solo queda Harry de esperanza...

.-Que! E.el.ella? Ella es la joven Granger? Se me hace bastante familiar...

.-Si... Es la viva imagen de la joven Lora... Pero como puedes ver... No es la misma...

.-Albus que vamos a hacer?

.-Creo que es la primera vez que de verdad no se que hacer...

.-Pero... Y si se tratan de llevar a Potter... Recuerda que hay alumnos en el castillo!

.-Nada podemos hacer...

°°°°°°°°°

.-Vaya Potter... Que tal te la pasas con Naginni? Ella está bastante entusiasmada...

La gran serpiente estaba rodeando todo el cuerpo de Harry, tapandole la boca dejandole apenas respirar. La varita de Harry, la tenía Voldemort en su poder mientras veía divertido como Harry se asfixiaba a falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones totalmente presionados.  
Cuando alguien apareció justo al lado suyo...

.-Oh... Mi jóven aprendiz... Mira Potter... Quien ha venido a verte sufrir...

Harry empezó a tratar de safarse sin consegirlo... Sus ojos se abrian bastante a causa del dolor mientras veía a Hermione suplicante.  
Un gran dolor le llenó del todo al ver que su mejor amiga tenía en su cara una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a Harry así... Dejó de luchar... Sintió una gran pena al no poderla ayudar si el moría... No podía dejarse morir... la pena fue cambiando rápidamente por gran determinación fue lo que lo llenó ahora... Cerró sus ojos y cayó de golpe al piso.  
Voldemort se adelantó un paso asustado pero al vez enojado, cubierto de una extraña sustancia verdosa...

.-Que le has hecho! NAGINNI! PAGARÁS!

La gran serpiente que había estado aprisionado a Harry había explotado, cubriendo a Voldemort y a Hermione de esa sustancia verdosa que eran las entrañas de la serpiete convinada con su sangre.  
Voldemort miraba con mas odio que nunca a Harry pero se quedó sorprendido al ver que la varita que sostenía en la mano izquierda salí volando hasta la mano de su propietario... Harry...

.-Veo que el pequeño heredero al fin está sacando sus poderes...

.-Cur...

Harry había empezado una nueva maldición contra Voldemort pero Hermione se interpuso y le lanzó una gran bola de fuego, era de por lo menos un metro de diametro.  
Harry no sabía que hacer... Veía la bola de fuego que iba contra el... Se le olvidó de la cabeza todo... Un gran terror lo invadió... Se tapó la cara sabiendo que eso no ayudaría de nada y así se quedó esperando recibir el calor de las llamas pero no sucedió...

.-QUE?- dijeron Voldemort y Hermione al ver como la bola de El fuego solo rodeaba a Harry pero no le alcanzaba a tocar la piel... Un escudo se había formado alrededor de este absorviendo poco a poco las llamas.  
Harry seguía cubriendose pero al no recibir el golpe abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el fuego alrededor suyo pero sin tocarlo... No veía nada mas que fuego a su alrededor...

.-Mi señor... El colegio está vació... Exceptuando por unos alumnos insignificantes... Solo necesitamos a Potter para sacar el libro...

.-Mmm... Creo que... Daremos un paseo... Nosotros tres...

La defensa de Harry desapareció y el estaba todavía asombrado, volteó a ver a Hermione pero esta le estaba apuntando con su varita, ya le había mandado un 'Desmaius'. Cayó al pasto totalmente inconciente...

°°°°°°°°°°

.-Ahora Matala!

.-No Ron! "No es justo! No lo puedo atacar es mi hermano!"

.-Avad...

.-"Oh por dios lo va a hacer! No lo puedo creer!_" Expelliarmus!_

Ron salió disparado hacia otra dirección, Ginny al instante se acercó a la varita de Ron y se la guardó en su bolsa mientras desafiaba a la chica que la amenazaba al igual con la varita en alto...

.-Ahora no estan tus amigo para ayudarte recuerda eso... Y pagarás por lo que me dijiste hace rato! _Crucio!_

A Ginny le dió tiempo de reacionar y antes que le diera la maldición se tiró a un lado.

.-_Curce Mortis!_

Ginny no se esperó a ver las reacciones de Pansy, separó corriendo del lugar y se fue con Ron, vió que estaba bien... Se acercó de nuevo a Pansy y tras un 'Desmaius' se agachó y le quitó la vaira para guardarsela en su capa...

.-Ron! Despierta!

Ginny movía desesperada a Ron hasta que empezó a ver que reaccionaba se tranquilizó...

.-Q que ha pasado?...

.-Solo esa odiosa de Parkinson...

.-Oh... Bien... No sabes como va Harry!

.-Cómo va? De que? No me digas que...- Ginny ahogó un pequeño grito y miró a Ron a los ojos buscando la respuesta...

.-Si... El está luchando con Vo.vo.ldemort...

.-Vamos!

.-Oye esperame...- Gritaba Ron mientras seguía a Ginny que ya le llevaba una buena ventaja...

Cuando llegó Ginny se quedó totalmente petrificada al ver que una gran bola de fuego se dirigía a Harry, Ron llegó por detrás jadeando ya pero se le cortó la respiración al ver lo que ocurría.  
La bola por alguna extraña razón no lo tocaba pero cuando se fue la defensa, vieron como Harry caía desmayado al pasto frío y se acercaban Voldemort y otra chica que Ginny no reconoció y Ron recordó lo pasado en la habitación...

.-Es ella misma!

.-Que?

.-Esa chica... Voldemort la estaba torturando hace un par de horas... Le enseñó a sus padres muertos...

.-Cómo! A sus padres... Muertos!- Ginny empezó a sospechar... Su mente empezó a unir piezas... Podría ser?

.-Pues...

.-Ron... Dime todo lo que viste!

.-Bueno... No recuerdo mucho... Solo recuerdo que Voldemort le empezó a gritar que le había traicionado y mencionó algo como que ella podía cambiar de aspecto y que había desarrollado unos poderes... Le empezó a decir cosas que... No recuerdo... Algo como que había traicionado a sus amigos y a el... Luego... hizo aparecer a una pareja que estaban ya muertos desde hacía bastante tiempo por el olor y por los gusanos...

.-Gu.gusanos? Muertos!

.-Si... Luego... Extrañamente... Voldemort... Le dió una segunda oportunidad y por lo que veo, no la desperdicia...

Ginny se quedó pensativa por un segundo... Pero Harry volvió a su mente...

.-Ron! Se lo ha llevado!

.-Que!

.-Se han llevado a Harry!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dumbledore seguía apenas resistiendo a los dementores cuando vió que el felino que salía de la varita de su compañera desaparecía haciendo un pequeño hoyo en la superficie, dejando entrar a unos cuantos dementores que se dirigían a un bulto que estaba tirado en el piso...

.-Minerva!

La profesora estaba tendida en el piso, su cuerpo no habpia aguantado tanto... Dumbledore no sabía que hacer... Si quitaba su defensa entrarían mas dementores...

.-Profesor! Harry! Se han llevado a Harry...!

.-No hay tiempo... Ayudenla!

Su mirada celeste se dirigió a donde estaba un grupo de unos dementores sobre la profesora como absorviendo algo mas que aire.  
Ron se acercó al igual que Ginny a los dementores pero se quedaron en blanco...

.-Que esperan?

._-EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Llevame donde debe estar el libro...

.-Mi señor... Por aquí...

Hermione tenía una mirada perdida con las pupilas dilatadas al máximo.  
Mientras caminaban empezaron a escuchar unas voces que se acercaban. Se pusieron detrás de una armadura y esperaron.  
Eran todos los niños que habían sido secuestrados... Voldemort se adelantó unos pasos pero Hermione fue mas rápida...

.-Mi señor... No vale la pena perder el tiempo con ellos... Vamos por el libro... No me quiero perder la diversión...

Voldemort le lanzó una mirada inspecionandola y tras un segundo asintió y la siguió por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía.  
Harry iba despertando, hizo unos sonidos como gruñidos.

._-Desmaius..._

Harry cayó de nuevo inconciente. Hermione hizo aparecer la puerta.  
Estaba cerrada. Hermione empezó a buscar el dije en su cuello hasta encontrarlo y abrir la pequeña puerta...

.-Mi señor... Es por aqui...

.-Te dí una segunda oportunidad... Es tiempo de mostrar tu lealtad... Entra allí con Potter y saca el libro... Yo regresaré a jugar un rato mas... Pero cuando vuelvas quiero que lleves el libro... Puedes hacer lo que quieras con Potter...

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y con un movimiento de varita Harry empezó a seguirla ahora a ella, flotando totalmente inconciente.  
Le costó trabajo llegar pues tenía que estar llevando a Harry. Subió por la trampilla y entró a la habitación.  
Observó todo de nuevo y tras un segundo se puso a buscar nuevamente. Despues de un par de minutos se rindió...

_.-Enervate!_

Harry se levantó del piso un tanto aturdido mientras unas cuerdas lo ataban de las manos y los pies haciendolo tambalear un poco.  
Levantó la vista y la fijó en la chica que tenía enfrente...

.-Hermione?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	26. El libro de las tinieblas

Hola perdón que me haya tardado tanto pero bueno tuve un problema con mi compu y se borraron los capitulos que tenía guardados allí que eran del 24 al... bueno un par de caps mas (porque no les voy a decir cuantos faltan) y bueno aparte de eso no he tenido tiempo de escribirlos de nuevo ps estuve en extraordinarios estudie y estudie en chinga loca y no estoy nada de ánimo pues de todos los examenes que presenté no pasé ninguno (no le he dicho a mi familia) pero estaba castigada antes de los examenes ahora yo creo me van a degollar ps tengo que repetir año y para terminarla de amolar mi mejor amigo está en un hoyo total porque está totalmente hundido en las dogras y el alcohol y no se como ayudarlo... Estos ultimos dias definitivamente no han sido los mejores...  
Bueno perdón por abrumarlos con mis "super" problemas existenciales y bueno solo me queda perdirles de nuevo una enorme disculpa y una de antemano porq lo mas seguro es que me tarde un poco en subir los siguientes pero haré lo posible por que no... Los dejo con este cap y espero no tenga errores porque no tengo mucho tiempo aurita para checarle...

Espero les guste...

* * *

Cap. 26 El Libro de las Tinieblas

.-Hermione?

.-Dónde está el libro Potter?

Harry se fijó en esos ojos que ahora eran de un tono diferente...

.-Que tienes? Tus ojos!

.-No tengo nada... Dime donde demonios está el libro...

.-Hermione! Reacciona! Que te sucede? Que te has hecho? Que sucedió con esa chica que siempre me apoyó cuando mas lo necesitaba...

.-Murió... Así como lo vas a hacer tu si no me dices donde está el libro!

.-Hermione! No dejes que el te controle! Yo se que no eres así! Que ha sucedido contigo? Con Hermione Granger... La hermosa niña con esos hermosos ojos color miel... Esa de la que Malfoy se enamoró...

.-Ja! Él? El solo jugó conmigo como con todas las otras...

.-No es lo mismo lo que demuestra... Por favor... Quiero de regreso a... Hermione... mi Hermione... De la que me enamoré... De la que aún sigo enamorado...

Hermione se quedó en blanco por un segundo, mientras Harry que le veía directamente a los ojos juraría haber visto un destello de la Hermione que todos conocían pero fue solo un segundo, después sus ojos se volvieron a mostrar inexpresivos y una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa se dibujó en ella.  
Harry dudaba si esas palabras sirvieran de algo... No estaba seguro de ellas porque todavía pensaba en Dayane pero Hermione... Ella que papel jugaba? De verdad la amaba o solo era un amor de amigos?

.-Vaya... Potter... Que lastima... Podrás hablar con ella cuando mueras tu también... Pero primero el libro... Dónde está!

.-No se...

La voz de Harry sonaba triste y su mirada estaba perdida... Una gran tristeza lo invadía, el único motivo por el que estaba a salvo era ella y ahora parecía no haber otra forma de ganar.  
Pero estaba triste tambié por no saber que era lo que realmente sentía... Que era ese cosquilleo cada vez que veía a las dos chicas, tal vez era que por Hermione ya no sentía nada mas que unos enormes deseos de verla con bien?...

.-Imperio!

Harry recibió la maldición... Su cuerpo ya no luchaba... Sentía como todos sus musculos se relajaban pero la tristeza no se iba...

.-Bien... Potter... Dime donde está el libro...

Por primera vez Harry no se oponía a las órdenes que le daban a travez de esa maldición... Su mente empezó a trabajar para buscar la forma de encontrar el libro...

"No busques en tu cabeza sino en tu corazón pues solo allí encontrarás la razón..."

Cerró los ojos y trató de hacer lo mismo que había hecho para encontrar la puerta.  
Hermione esperaba impaciente viendo como Harry cerraba los ojos... Una gran luz roja invadió el cuarto desde dentro de Harry... Era como si su cuerpo fuera el que producía la luz y una brisa tibia que también parecía salir de el... Hermione abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo pues la luz era bastante penetrante... Vió como los tapices que cubrían las paredes se deshacían como plastico cerca del fuego. Unos signos extraños estaban marcados en las paredes de madera. Hermione los observó por un segundo y no le tomó tiempo ver que eran runas muy antiguas... Muchas de esas ya no se usaban... Se acercó a una de las paredes, extendió una mano para poder sentir la textura de las runas grabadas en la madera obscura pero cuando sus dedos estaban a unos centimetros todavía de la runa, se desprendió un haz de luz dorada que se dirigió a Harry de inmediato... Hermione siguió con la mirada la luz dorada cuando vió que todas las paredes, estaban tapizadas con esas runas y cada una de ella se desprendía de la pared y se acercaban a Harry hasta rodearlo de una gran bola de luz dorada.  
La luz lo rodeaba y el circulo se iba haciendo cada vez mas pequeño, Hermione se acercó ahora unos pasos a Harry y vió como las miles de luces que lo rodeaban se iban impregnando en su piel como lo hacía la marca tenebrosa... Primero solo se veía rojo intenso pero luego, iba desapareciendo en la piel como si esta estuviera absorviendo las runas... Hermione volteó a ver a Harry a la cara, este abrió los ojos de golpe y se desmayó...

.-Oh... Por Merlín! Harry!

Hermione se agachó para ver como estaba Harry, por un segundo sus pupilas volvieron a su lugar normal pero fue tan solo un segundo pues de nuevo se dilataron al máximo y su mirada se hizo completamente fría... Se levantó y le apuntó con la varita.

.-Enervate...

Harry no reaccionó para nada... Se volvió a agachar y le dió una cachetada a la que pareció responder un poco... Se la dió de nuevo un poco mas fuerte pero no hizo mas que un gruñido... Le dió de nuevo un golpe haciendo que su cachete quedara totalmente rojo.  
Harry abrió un poco los ojos...

.-Que... Que sucedió?

.-Bien... Quiero que me digas que sabes del libro ahora...

.-Que? Sigo sin saber nada...

Harry se hallaba desorientado y un tanto mareado pero sentía algo diferente en el...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Señor... No aguantaremos mucho... Somos muy pocos contra todos estos dementores!

.-No podemos dejarlos pasar... Atacarían a los nuestros...

Los cuatro Weasley y Dumbledore seguían aguantando por poco a los dementores que trataban de pasar... Mientras la profesora McGonagall estaba semi-conciente junto a Dumbledore...

.-Profesor... Cuanto tiempo podremos aguantar? Cuanto durará esto?

.-Eso... Es algo que no se...

.-Profesor? No cree que podamos hacer algo por Harry? A donde se lo llevaron?

.-No podemos hacer nada por Harry pero estoy seguro que lo llevaron al colegio...

.-Al colegio? Para que?

.-Para sacar algo de mucho valor que está escondido allí y que solo el heredero de Gryffindor puede sacar...

.-Pero... que tan importante es 'eso' como para que vayan justo en este momento tan... Crucial...

.-Oh... EXPECTO PATRONUM! Señor weasley... Me temo que es si, es de mucha importancia... Lo que están buscando es decisivo para esta batalla...

.-No puede ser tan malo o si?

La voz de Ron sonaba cada vez mas preocupada y mas por el hecho de que Harry estuviera implicado en todo eso... La carga que llevaba en los hombros era demasiado para Harry... Volteó a ver a Dumbledore a los ojos buscando un poco de esperanza en ellos pero con solo ver esos ojos, azules tan penetrantes, supo que era malo... Demasiado malo.  
Abrió la boca para preguntarle otra cosa a Dumbledore... Pero un aullido que irrumpió los sonidos de la batalla hizo que palideciera totalmente...

.-Pro.profesor? Eso fue un lobo cierto, so solo un lobo verdad? nada mas...

Ron estaba totalmente pálido pues sabía que eso no era un lobo pero fue confirmado cuando a ese aullido se le unieron muchísimos otros...

.-Los hombres lobos... Vienen... Los tendré que dejar... Cuiden a Minerva...

.-Que! Con los dementores? Nosotros solos?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Lupin? Te ecuentras bien?

El profesor se había tirado al piso tomandose la cabeza con las dos manos mientras dos jovenes altos pelirrojos se agachaba para ayudarle a pararse...

.-Si... Bill, Charly ... Cre.eo que de.deberían ir.se...

Uno de los jovenes volteó a ver al cielo buscando la luna, la hayó totalmente resplandeciente, grande como nunca la había visto... Volteó horrorizado a ver a su compañero y luego a Lupin... Allí estaba el restregandose en el piso mientras su cuerpo empezaba la transformación... Empezó a salir pelo por todas partes mientras que en su cara se empezaba a formar un gran y fuerte osico...

.-Pero... Tomó la poción cierto?- Le dijo a su hermano...

.-Si pero... Los otros no tardarán en llegar... Mejor nos vamos...

Bill y Charly se giraron ya para irse de allí cuando una mujer se les topó enfrente de ellos impidiendoles el paso...

.-Se van tan rápido? No van a esperar a sus amigos licántropos?

.-Vaya... Bellatrix Lestrange... Me equivoco? Quien es la joven?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Dije... Que me digas de una maldita vez donde está el maldito libro!

.-Hermione... Por favor... Yo no se nada... Quiero que regreses a como eras antes... Porfavor...

.-Ya deja de lloriquear Potter y párate de allí...

Harry seguía tirado en el piso jalandole un poco la tunica a Hermione que le veía con esos ojos morados, con una mueca de asco jaló de golpe su túnica obligando a Harry a soltarla...

.-Me estas haciendo perder el tiempo... Y creeme que no te va a gustar nada...- dijo apartando la mirada de Harry mientras como que buscaba algo...

.-Donde está nuestra Hermy? Que le has hecho?

.-YA BASTA!

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y volteó a ver a Harry que de golpe salió disparado hasta el otro lado de la habitación haciendolo estamparse de espladas contra las escaleras que daban a la pequeña torre...

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor al caer de golpe con la espalda en las escaleras pero volteó de nuevo a ver a Hermione suplicante...

.-Lo preguntaré una vez mas... Donde-está-el-libro?- Las palabras de Hermione sonaban con una voz que parecía no ser la de ella.  
Harry se asustó bastante... Sería ella capaz de matarlo?  
"No, no sería capaz... O si?"

.-Hermione... No lo se...

.-AL DIABLO!

Hermione veía a Harry con gran odio. Se acercó unos pasos con una mirada desafiante. Alzó la mano y Harry se encontró de repente en medio de un gran torbellino de fuego que lo rodeaba apenas por unos milimetros... Se movió un poco sin querer al sentir el calor tan cerca de su piel y uno de sus brazos fue a dar contra el fuego que le quemó inmediatamente.  
No se podía mover si no se quería quemar... El calor lo estaba haciendo perder fuerza... Empezó a sudar y a sentir un tanto de asfixia, volteó a ver hacia arriba y vió que el torbellino no terminaba sino hasta el techo... De repente sintió como sus musculos se relajaban, su mente se perdió y perdió la noción de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor... Solo alcanzó a escuchar una voz muy conocida...

.-Donde está el libro?

.-Mmm Está allá arriba...

.-Que!

Hermione hizo desaparecer el fuego de golpe mientras se acercaba a Harry...

.-Donde exactamente?

.-No quiero decirte...

.-Cómo que no qui... Maldito Potter y tu maldita manía de no obedecer órdenes...

Hermione lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo arastró tras ella haciendolo flotar un tanto para que no se golpeara con los escalones.  
Cuando llegaron arriba pudieron ver la noche totalmente vacía de estrellas y una gran luna llena.  
Hermione la vió fijamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
Soltó de golpe a Harry hacia el piso...

.-Imperio... Donde está el libro?

.-No quiero decirte...

.-Me vas a decir...

.-No... Yo quiero a Hermione de vuelta...

Hermione se desesperó aun mas y llegando al límite de su paciencia tomó a Harry de su cuello entre su mano derecha mientras presionaba mas para poder alzarlo del piso.  
Lo alzó sobre su cabeza y lo miró con un gran odio como nunca había mirado a nadie...

.-Me dirás donde está el libro...

.-N.no...

Harry apenas podía articular palabra, su cara se empezó a poner morada mientras sus venas se saltaban.  
Caminó un poco hacia la orilla, puso a Harry por fuera de los barandales mientras ella seguía detrás de ellos...

.-Dime... O te dejaré caer al vacio...

Hermione con un movimiento soltó a Harry del cuello y rápidamente lo tomó de su tobillo para que quedara boca abajo...

.-Quieres caer de esta altura y terminar así tus dias de héroe finjido?

.-No te diré nada... Yo quiero a Hermione de vuelta y si ella ya está muerta, como dices, entonces creo que yo también quiero lo mismo...

Hermione soltó una gran carcajada mientras veía que Harry se ponía pálido al ver hacia abajo...

.-Bueno como quieras... Tu lo pediste...

Hermione volteó alzó un poco mas a Harry para verlo a la cara...

.-Adiós...

Hermione soltó el tobillo de Harry haciendolo caer al gran vacío obscuro que se veía por debajo...

°°°°°°°°°°


	27. El Libro de las tinieblas II

Hola de nuevo... Perdón por la tardanza pero ps como les conté si les dije no? Pues bno se me borraron todos los caps y ps me estoy tardando un poco escribiéndolos... Y luego con eso de que en mi casa no me quitan nunca el ojo de encima, es un poco incómodo pero bueno los dejo de abrumar con mis cosas... Los dejo con este cap 27 que a ver aurita como le pongo de título porque no le he encontrado uno...

* * *

Cap 27. El Libro de las Tinieblas II

Amanda corría entre los arbustos pero la imagen de Hermione le turbaba a cada momento la mente... Tenía que ir a buscarla pero necesitaba la ayuda de Draco... Primero tendría que ir a buscarlo a el.  
Se detuvo por unos instantes observando por entre los arbustos por si veía a alguno de ellos dos desde allí pero nada... Pudo ver claramente como un motífago se acercaba con paso decidido hacia donde estaba ella, iba solo pero iba con varita en alto... Si la veía seguramente la mataría.  
Se agazapó un poco entre los arbustos esperando no ser vista pero justo cuando pensó que el mortífago ya se había ido este apareció frente a ella pero se quedó viendola fijamente con la varita en alto... La chica reaccionó rápido y le hechó un sencillo hechizo solo para que su mente se quedara en blanco mientras ella huía...

Se internó en la batalla mientras volteaba de vez en vez para ver que no la siguieran pero en una de esas veces se estrelló de lleno con un alto mortñifago que al instante en que sintió el pequeño golpe en su pierna volteó...

.-Pero miren nada mas... Qué tu no estabas con los demás reenes? Pero tu... Te me haces conocida... OH! Pero claro! Eres la amiguita de Granger cierto?

.-Tu qué sabes? Tonto...

Amanda se paró de golpe del piso y le dió una fuerte patada en la espinilla del joven que mientras maldecía del dolor le mandaba un cruciatus que pudo evitar por muy poco. Quería salir corriendo de allí pero sus pies no se movían.

.-Cómo te atreves pequeña entrometida? Ahora verás... Vas a pagar por tu insolencia! _Avada...-_Amanda se qiedó petrificada totalmente, su corazón se aceleró, unas inentendibles palabras salieron de su boca justo antes de que el mortífago terminara de hablar... Al instante el mortífago se quedó totalmente callado.

Amanda estaba asustada... No sabía exacatamente para que servía el hechizo que le había lanzado pero lo había leído en un libro que encontró escondido en la escuela junto con un pequeño letrero que citaba: "Para enemigos" pero se quedó en blanco al ver que de entre los espacios de la máscara del mortífago salía un extraño líquido que parecía... Sangre?

El joven se tiró al piso y empezó a gritar desesperadamente mientras se quitaba la máscara, mientras Amanda miraba horrorizada que efectivamente era sangre lo que estaba saliendo de su cara por unos profundos cortes que se habían marcado en la piel pero no sólo era la cara sino que se estaba empezando a desangrar de todo el cuerpo.  
Amanda alcanzó a ver como el muchacho se quitaba un poco la sangre de la cara con la manga de su túnica desesperadamente mientras  
su tez se hacía mas pálida.  
Los mortífagos que se encontraban por la cercanía empezaban a voltear curiosos al escuchar esos gritos desgarradores.  
La pequeña niña empezaba a ver asustada que estaba llamando demasiado la atención... Volteó a ver la cara del joven de nuevo y se asustó al ver una cara muy familiar... Era igual a Ron... Pero con un cabello ondulado? Pasados unos segundos vio que el joven dejó de voverse... Había muerto.  
Le entró un ataque de pánico y empezó a correr a lo mas que daban sus piernas... Acababa de matar a un hombre...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius Malfoy estaba luchando contra un joven muchacho de la Orden que estaba tendido en el piso sin varita y casi inconciente... Este trataba de levantarse pero era inutil... El dolor era demasiado...

.-Considérame como una persona piadosa que te aliviará el dolor... _Avada Kedavra!_

.-Vaya vaya Lucius no pensé que fueras tan cobarde como para matar a alguien que está completamente indefenso...

.-Miren nada mas lo que ha traido el viento... El pobretón mayor Weasley... Ya decía yo que había un olor desagradable en el aire...

.-Ahorrate tus comentarios Malfoy...

.-He esperado tantos años para poder saborear el momento en que te arrodilles ante mi..._ Crusitera lexum!_

El señor Weasley se arrodillo en el pasto mientras sentía como si miles de puas le fueran perforando la piel... La respiración se entrecortaba... Tenía ganas de gritar pero no podía... Tenía ganas de llorar pero no... No frente a su peor enemigo... No podía articular palabra pero tenía su varita... Se puntó al cuello y lentamente fue sintiendo como esa opresió se iba poco a poco, Lucius empezó a reir estridentemente aparentemenente divertido. Pero las carcajadas burlonas fueron transformándose en gritos de dolor.  
No aguantaba... Veía como el Sr. Weasley lo miraba con curiosidad... el dolor era insoportable...

.-Qué magia es esta? Qué me has hecho?

.-Yo? No te he hecho mucho mas de lo que tu has hecho... De lo que te mereces... Esta vez no te podrás escapar tan facil cubriéndote con tus amigos del ministerio...

Lucius empezó a retorcerse en el piso... No podría... No podría atacarlo en ese estado... Y sin pensárselo dos veces se desapareció del lugar...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry sintiò horrorizado como Hermione le soltaba del tobillo haciendolo caer... Sintió como su estómago se hacía pequeño haciendole sentir ese extraño cosquilleo... Un gran miedo lo invadió... No se veía el fin de la caida... Solo obscuridad a la que se acercaba rápidamente... Cuando se internó en la obscuridad pudo ver que el piso estaba a ya unos escasos treinta metros... Ese sería su fin... Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de su caida y su muerte... Pero nada sucedió... Solo se quedó flotando a un par de metros del piso de piedra... Sintió de nuevo un jalón pero esta vez iba de nuevo hacia arriba... Cerró los ojos de nuevo y sintió una abrupta parada... Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con los morados de Hermione Lestrange y una sonrisa malevola dibujada en su pálido rostro...

.-Has considerado ya el entregarme el libro? O quieres volver a probar el sabor de una caida libre... Pero esta vez será hasta el fondo...

.-Mmm dejame pensarlo... Si lo pones así... Prefiero la caida...

.-Eres un niñato insolente...

Hermione lo lanzó haciendolo estamparse con la puerta del lugar que estaba cerrada para después caer al piso.  
Harry abrió los ojos con dificultad solo para ver un rayo púrpura que se dirigía a el...

Hermione miraba con gran odio a Harry que tras haber recibido el rayo púrpura se estaba combulsionando sobre el piso frío.  
Esperó un rato a que se debilitara la mente de Harry para poder controlarlo de nuevo...

_.-Imperio..._

El cuerpo del chico se relajó y cesó el otro ataque que tenía...

.-'Dime... Dónde-está-el-Libro?'

El cuerpo de Harry ya no respondía... Mucho menos su mente... Tomó un poco de energía y habló...

.-E-n-e-l-te-ch-o...

Harry cayó totalmente inconciente en el piso mientras en la cara de Hermione se formaba una sonrisa de triunfo... Seguía viendo a Harry con satisfacción cuando notó algo extraño... Volteó a ver el piso y pudo ver que sus pies estaban a medio metro de altura de este...

.-Vaya... También puedo hacer eso, ehm?

La sonrisa se pronunció mas y tratando de controlarlo lo mas posible se elevó un poco mas... Buscando para empezar el techo hechizado... Empezó a tentar con sus manos por arriba de su cabeza mientras subia otro poco levitando hasta que por fin lo sintió... Con un simple hechizo lo hizo visible mientras buscaba en cada centímetro de este... Algo que le pudiera hacer dar con el libro...

.-Bingo!

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron bastante al encontrarse con una cerradura muy familiar... Las alas de mariposa... Se empezó a buscar en el cuello pero...

.-No está... Diablos... Debe estar en mi cuarto...

.-Hermione!

Hermione volteó al instante a ver a Harry, pero era imposible... El estaba inconciente... Se concentró un tanto y sintió de inmediato esa presencia... La reconoció... Elevó a Harry y lo hizo a un lado de la puerta.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe... Dejando ver a un chico bastante alterado.  
Hermione ya estaba parada sobre el piso viendo fijamente al chico que acababa de entrar...

.-Hermione... No lo hagas... Yo se que tu no quieres esto... Vamos... Ni si quiera conociste a tu madre... Porque seguir sus ideales?

.-Eso... Mi estimado Malfoy... No te interesa...

Hermione dió un salto fuera de los barandales callendo así al vacio...

.-HERMIONE! Ay no...

Draco se acercó totalmente espantado a la orilla y se agarró un poco del barandal... Buscó a Hermione con la mirada pero no había nada mas que obscuridad...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Muy... Cobarde de tu parte... Lucius...

Lucius estaba tendido en el pasto recargado sobre un arbol escondido tras unos arbustos... Lucius volteó al instante a ver quien le hablaba esperando que no fuera el...

.-Mi... Mi señor...

.-Se puede saber que haces escondido aqui!

.-No... Es... Que... Bueno... Yo...

.-Buena escusa...

Voldemort se giró sobre sus talones con las manos tras la espalda... Lucius se relajó un poco al ver que se alejaba...

_.-Crucio!_

Lucius recibió el impacto en el pecho del ataque lanzado por Voldemort... Este ceso pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo tendido en el piso jadeando...

.-No quiero cobardes en mis filas... Si te vuelvo a ver y no estas peleando... Te mueres... Ahora ve...

Lucius se paró con trabajo del piso con ayuda del arbol y jadeando, estuvo a punto de desaparecerse cuando el señor lo llamó de nuevo.

.-Hazme un favor... Anunciales a todos los aprendices... Que maten a todos los que puedan... Ya basta de tanta santidad...

Y dicho esto desapareció del lugar...

.-Maldición...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Eh... Potter! Despierta! No tengo toda la vida...

Draco agitaba entre sus manos a Harry que seguía inconciente... Despues de varios intentos al fin Harry abrió un poco los ojos solo para encontrarse en el piso y frente a el un encapuchado...

.-Alejate o te mato!

.-Oye! Calmate! No te voy a hacer nada...

.-Como si pudieras... Malfoy...

.-No tengo tiempo que perder... Así que... Que sucedió?

.-No te incumbe Malfoy... Dejame en paz...

.-Claro que me incumbe... Hermione se acaba de lanzar por allá...- dijo Draco señalando con la cabeza por de fuera de los tubos...

.-Que!

Harry se paró de golpe y se tambaleó un poco pero se acercó a la orilla y se tomó del tubo...

.-No creo que se haya matado... No seas bruto... No lo dije para que te alterara sin...

.-QUE A TI NO TE PREOCUPE COMO ESTÁ NO SIGNIFICA QUE A LOS DEMÁS NOS VALGA...

.-Y QUIEN CARAJOS ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE NO ME PREOCUPA! Demonios Potter si te pregunto es porque o ya consiguió lo que quería o porque algo le faltaba...

.-Que quieres decir?

.-No seas bruto! El Libro Potter, el libro!

.-Tu... No deberías...

.-Eso no importa ya... Dime que pasó con el libro...

.-No... Se...

.-Como que no sabes!

.-Pues no se! Ella me atacó y luego... No recuerdo nada...

.-Donde se supone que está el libro?

.-No se...

.-Bueno Potter... Que gran ayuda... Y dime entonces que sabes...

.-Pues... Que eres un bruto por ejemplo...

.-Jaja que chistosito... Esto es en serio Potter si no encuentras ese maldito libro antes que ella esto se acabó...

.-Como que se acabó?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y calmandose lo mas que pudo se apoyó sobre la puerta...

.-Sabías que... Con ese libro puedes revivir a los muertos? Que con ese libro puedes tener control total sobre los dementores? Sobre los licántropos? Por cierto también tiene la lengua que se suponía muerta de los dragones... En ese libro vienen miles de hechizos, pociones, maldiciones y demás de magia negra cosa que jamás te habrías imaginado ni en tus peores pesadillas... Una vez que caiga en las manos del Señor Obscuro... Ni con un milagro se salvará el bando de Dumbledore y su Orden...

.-Dumbledore... Siempre encontrará una forma... Aparte siempre hay esperanza...

Draco iba a hablar pero otra voz lo detuvo...

.-Dumbledore es cada vez mas viejo... Y... La esperanza es solo la prolongación del sufrimiento del hombre...

Harry y Draco se quedaron helados al escuchar esa voz que venía de la puerta abierta...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Gerard llegó corriendo a la entrada principal del colegio adentrandose en la obscuridad que dominaba al castillo. No sabía en donde estaba pero empezó a escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde el mortífago estaba... Se escondió tras una estatua y con cuidado se asomó.  
Era una chica de cabello negro intenso y una piel pálida.  
No la conocía pero traía una capa de mortífago, así que la siguió...

Caminaron por un buen rato hasta que ella pasó por un dragón que estaba al parecer dormido... La escuchó decir unas palabras para luego pasar por debajo de el.  
Tendría que esperar...

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella saliera corriendo con algo que brillaba entre sus dedos.  
El hombre se paró y la siguió lo mas cerca que pudo, subieron unas escaleras corriendo hasta que llegaron a un pasillo que se encontraba mas obscuro que cualquier otro.  
Gerard no veía nada, siguió derecho tanteando con las manos la pared, hasta que pudo ver una antorcha que alumbraba el pasillo.  
Se fue sigilosamente y vió claramente pasar una sombra por enfrente de la antorcha... Aumentó un poco la velocidad.  
No tardó mucho para que se diera cuenta de que la chica acababa de entrar por una pequeña puerta de unos grabados muy extraños... Se acercó y abrió un poco mas la puerta... No se veía nada... No se lo pensó dos veces y la siguió...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes Hermione...

.-Y tu... Potter deberías saber que digo solo la verdad... Tienes siquiera idea de cuantos años tiene Dumbledore? Está ya demasiado viejo... Y... Esperanzas? Ja! porfavor... Se realista! Ya no hay esperanzas... La unica que quedaba eras tu... Pero... Has fallado... Ahora... Apartense!

Hermione hizo un suave movimiento con las manos haciendo que Harry y Draco se hicieran a un lado... Se elevó por un segundo del piso pero giró la cabeza violentamente hacia la puerta abierta... Desde afuera solo se veía obscuridad y nada mas pero la chica parecía ver algo mas... Puso de nuevo sus pies sobre la tierra y caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta, se puso frente a esta y cerrando su puño frente a ella un hombre apareció cerca de ella con la máscara de mortífago cubriendole la cara...

.-Quien eres!

El hombre no respondió ni se movió siquera... Hermione se enfureció y lo aventó contra Harry y Draco que miraban atentos...

.-Quien eres!

Hermione se paró frente al hombre que yacía tirado en el piso, y le apuntó con la varita...

.-Eso es algo que no te incumbe...

.-Al parecer no sabes quien soy...

.-Pues no, y la verdad no me interesa...

Hermione alzó su mano izquierda... En sus ojos no se veía mas que fuego intenso, la sangre le ardía al recorrerle todo el cuerpo.  
Estuvo a punto de lanzarlo contra el techo pero la voz de Draco la hizo frenarse...

.-No, espera... Yo te conozco...

.-No lo creo...

La voz del hombre sonaba un tanto nerviosa que disimulaba con dificultad...

.-Yo creo que si... Eres Gerard...

.-Nn-o...

El hombre se fue a todo correr hacia la puerta, huyendo, pero Hermione fue mas rápida y con su mano aún alzada frente a ella lo lanzó por fuera de los barrotes... Solo se escuchó un grito que cesó en unos segundos, seguido de un golpe seco y luego... silencio total... El silencio solo era roto por la respiración agitada de Harry que miraba por donde había caido el hombre...

.-Pero... QUE HICISTE HERMIONE!

Harry se acercó corriendo a la orilla bastante alterado...

.-Pues... Se iba a escapar... Aparte eso era lo que te iba a pasar...

.-Pero...

.-Ese hombre me estaba espiando, seguro lo mandó mi padre...

.-Y eso que?... A nadie le importa... Tenlo por seguro...- Agregó con una voz burlona...

Se adelantó unos pasos y alzó la vista al techo... Se elevó hasta llegar donde estaba la cerradura y sacó de la bolsa de la túnica la cadena... Abrió el dije y la puso sobre la cerradura, automáticamente se abrió una pequeña puertecilla.  
Hermione formó en su rostro una gran sonrisa...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-No! Ginny!

Ron volteó hacia su hermana que estaba ya tirada en el piso ya inconciente. Un gran grupo de dementores se metieron por el espacio que había dejado el patronus de Ginny y se fueron hacia el area de batalla, atacando a todos los que podían de la Orden...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dayane estaba arrodillada en el piso tomandose con fuerza el hombro que le sangraba, mientras Bill peleaba aún con Bellatrix.

.-Bill debemos irnos!

.-AHHH!

Bill estaba agarrandose fuertemente la cabeza con las dos manos mientras gritaba desgarradoramente. Bellatrix dibujaba una gran sonrisa mientras apuntaba con su varita la cabeza de su oponente...

.-Déjalo!

Charlie apuntó rápidamente a la mujer pero un sonido que le sonó demasiado conocido lo hizo estremecerse.  
Volteó al cielo y allí estaban.  
Sobre ellos estaban ya un gran grupo de dragones...

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... No se siento que algo me faltó pero bueno... No se eso queda en ustedes... Y ahora voy a contestar unos cuantos reviews los cuales agradesco muchísimo pues me dan ánimos de poder seguir con la historia... MMM bien veamos... Voy a contestar algunos de los que me dejaron en el cap 25...

**Luna Crispy:** Lamento mucho lo de tu padre de verdad... Si es horrible perder a alguien conocido es mucho mas a alguien de tus seres queridos... Bueno pues agradesco mucho que a pesar de todo eso sigas dandote unas vueltas por aca... Y bueno espero que sigas pasando, sirve de que te distraes en otras cosas... Bueno nos vemos bye...

**MARI:** Bueno hola antes que nada y perdón por no haber contestado antes pero pues estoy llena de problemas y... bueno veo que tienes un par de preguntas no? Pues veré las que pueda contestar... Pues se supone que si, Hermione tiene dos personalidades pero porque es? Bueno eso puede quedar a la imaginación de cada quien... Puede ser que su madre le hizo un hechizo al abrir la carta que le dejó o también puede ser culpa de Voldemort, como te digo eso te lo dejo a tu imaginación... Pues Draco no hace nada porque el momento no ha llegado o mas bien el cap un poco mas adelante el se animará... y bueno lo de si Hermione se pasará a las filas de Voldemort... Pues... Recordemos que tanto tiene su lado bueno como malo así que todo puede pasar... Bueno espero que sigas la historia.

**Paola:** Me halagas con tus comentarios y beuno procuraré no tardar tanto actualizando pero como he dicho ps se me borraron los capitulos y tengo que escribirlos de nuevo... Y bueno Gracias por leer mi historia... Espero volverte a leer por aca... :

**.-Lovely-Sheikah-. **: Gracias por leer mi historia espero que te esté gustando... Y grax también por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review! Espero verte de nuevo por acá... Byes :)

**lilith van garreth:** hola! De verdad me agrada que leas mi historia... Estoy feliz de que les haya gustado el personaje de Hermione fue un poco conflictivo para mi escribirlo pues nunca te podrías imaginar a una Hermione así no? Y bueno ya veremos que sucede mas adelante con Draco... Que ten por seguro que los problemas y los dramas no terminan aqui... Bueno y delas preguntas que tenías... Ahora ves en este cap no? No puede morir el personaje principal (todavía, jaja no es cierto aunque no imposible) las runas eran como de alguna forma como "su pasado impregnándose en su piel" no se si me entiendas... Bueno de otra forma (aunque no tan exacta) algunos de los conocimientos de sus antepasados... He pensado en darles una ayuda a los de la Orden... Tienes razón podría meter a los vampiros pero pronto amanecerá y luego? Los pobres que pasara? O tal vez a los gigantes... No se hay veré porque si está en chino verdad? Pero hay algo que me tiene desesperada... Porqué no has actualizado! Me agrada mucho tu historia... Y no has actualizado! Bueno espero actualices tu tmb pronto... Y ya me voy... Gracias por darme tu opinión... Bueno espero leerte pronto de nuevo... Vales? Bye...

**Athechocolate:** Te gusta el chocolate o porque ese nick? Bueno quiero agradecerte por dejarme tu comentario, me alegra mucho ver que les gusta la historia... Bueno espero verte de nuevo por aca... Hasta la proxima...

**salymoon: **Lástima que hayas tenido prisa, me agradaría escuchas los comentarios de aquellos que leen mi historia, pero de todos modos muchísimas gracias por tomarte ese par de minutos para dejarme un review ojaá pueda volver a leerte por aca.. Bueno te cuidas bye...

**DanaMulder21:** hola... Vaya suerte que tienes! Mira que encontrar mi historia... No es de las favoritas de todos... Pero yo con eso estoy salada porque ahn habido historias que me han encantado y pues las he perdido y nunca las he vulelto a encontrar... Pero ps ni mo.  
Me hace sentir bien que a la gente le gusta lo que está leyendo y que crean que es una buena historia me ayuda a continuar.  
Y bueno no te preocupes que aunque tarde en actualizar un poco por eso de tener que escudriñar en mi mente sobre los caps borrados no dejaré de escribirla... Bueno me voy que tengo ya poco tiempo... Te cuidas Bye...

**Cristal90:** Hola! Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo por aca... Pues ya ves todos mis super problemas existenciales pero ps de alguna forma el escribir me desestreza un poco pero también me ayuda ver que a mucha gente le gusta lo que escribo... Pies no debería decir esto pero ps... Me pides que te diga con quien se queda Hermione no? Pues la verdad cuando empecé este fic tenía en la mente la pareja de Hermy/Harry y un lapso pequeño de H&D pero poco a poco me ha ido cautivando el corazón esta ultima pareja y pues muchas personas me han enviado correos en donde me piden que sea un D&H (creo que recibí en esos momentos mas correos de los reviews que tengo) y pues, sinceramente me gusta mas esta pareja pues es mas como imposible y a mi me gustan muchos las cosas imposibles... Y pues si será un final feliz o uno para llorar... Pues como llevo ya casi un año tratando de decidir y todavía no puedo lo mas seguro es que haga algo como convinado aunque no es seguro ps con esto de que se me borró todo, tengo una segunda oportunidad de agregar nuevas cosas... Bueno espero que sigas dandote una que otra vuelta por aca... Te cuidas... Bye...

**adrianita :)** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review y pues te quiero comentar que estoy feliz de que mi historia sea bien aceptada y les guste... y pues tal vez me tarde en actualizar un poquitín pero no dejaré la historia así como así porque he odiado a aquellos que hacen eso como para terminar haciéndolo yo... Bueno espero poder volver a leerte y que te siga gustando mi historia... Bueno me tengo que ir... no Byes...

**amortentia659:** Pues ya ves soy mala : Pero vamos que ahora no la dejé tan tan no? O si? Pues si me tardé en poner al bendito libro pero ahora ya está allí... En serio te parecen buenas las ideas de las otras historias? Pues yo creo que si terminaré esta del Libro de las Tinieblas y subiré alguna de ellas pero pues creo que tendré que modificarlas un poquitín porque las empecé a escribirlas mucho antes de que saliera el sexto libro y eso cambia muchísisimo la historia pero si las modifico no cambiaré la trama... Y pues tengo que aceptar que a mi también me encanta la de H&D claro que la de H&H tiene su chiste... Y pues veré si me puedo dar una vuelta por tu ff a mi si me dicen que si puedo darme una vuelta por sus fic pues procuro hacerlo pero si no he ido es por falta de tiempo pero no te peocupes que me daré una vueltecilla por ahí... Y pues te dejaré una frasecilla... Adoro las frases... ¨Cobarde no es aquel que llora por amor sino, el que no ama por miedo a llorar...¨

Hola... Pues gracias de verdad por las felicitaciones... De verdad te parece tan buena? Y mira que eso de leerla toda en un dia? Alguien aquí esta loco... Espero poder verte de nuevo por aca... Bueno bye...

**Sr. Malfoy:** Hola! Que super milagro... Pero cómo esta eso? Por mero capricho de los profes? Fue lo mismo que me hicieron a mi... Sobre todo la de Anatomía si no fuera por culpa de que la maestra me odiaba seguramente hubiera salido con un 9 pero mugres maestros y ni reclamarles porque te mandan directo a extra! Me ke que deberíamos hacer huelga por eso! Son demasiadas injusticias las que cometen con nosotros! Si... Se siente un coraje tremendo cierto? Yo me fui a 7 extras y eran 4 en primera vuelta y eran los mas pesados que eran Biología, Química, Anatomía y Literatura Universal... O sea Cómo! °° Pues eso de mi novio... Estoy super depre! Me dijo que nos diéramos un tiempo! Y si dijo eso o era porque o no está seguro de lo que siente o porque con el no se puede tener nada serio porq si va a ser así todas las vacaciones... Y pues si lo quiero muchísimo porque es la primera persona en la que realmente he confiado mis sentimientos.  
y pues le he intentdado explicar lo de que no importa que fueramos diferentes pero siento que el lo ve de otra forma no se... Es que aparte lo que mas me duele es que me dijo que nos dierámos de tiempo de aquí hasta que regresáramos a vacaciones y yo le pregunté -Y entonces que?- El me dijo que pues podría pasar cualquier cosa me dijo que así como podría sentir algo mas fuerte por mi, podría no sentir mas que un simple cariño '-' :'s es tan triste... Y bueno sobre lo de Mario... No le hagas nada... No hay que darle tanta importancia porque a pesar de que lo haya sacado de mi cabeza no de mi corazón porque con el siento como... Crees en las aslmas gemelas? Pues yo no creía pero con el siento como si fuera mi otra mitad porque tenemos muchísimas cosas en común pero otro montón de cosas en las que ni siquiera concordamos es como si nos complementaramos... Y pues no se si me casara con alguien definitivamente sería con el... lo se, lo se siempre dije que nunca me iba a casar y que nunca me gustaria siquiera pensarlo pero el es... diferente... Y pues tengo confianza de que en estos años madure (que por cierto he hablado con el y ya lo está haciendo) pero mira ya no quiero hablar de eso... Haber si nos quedamos de ver algun dia en el msn... Vale? y mejor allí te paso mi cel porque es mas seguro que dejarlo aqui al ojo de todos... Y cómo es posible que me hayas visto con falda! Hay no... Y luego me dices sexy! Eso no es cierto... Pero vas a ver... Cuando nos veamos vas a ver como te va por estarme espiando... Buenos me tengo que ir porque se me está haciendo muy tarde... Byes...

**vicky:** De verdad quiero darte las gracias me haces sonrojar... Me hace sentir muy bien que te guste y si tienes dudas no duces en preguntarme que yo haré lo mas que pueda por contestar... Bueno me tengo que ir... Espero leerte pronto... Te cuidas Bye...

**k4rlu:** Espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia y este capitulo, ps yo creo que a petición de la mayoría lo dejaré como un D&H que es la pareja que mas les gusta... No sabía que hubiera tantos fans de esta parejilla ya extraña... Pero tiene su lado liendo por ser presisamente tan extraña no?  
También te quería agradecer por tu comentario aunque yo todavía no me creo que sea buena escribiendo... Pues yo no tuve mucha suerte con mis pruebas pero espero que tu si... Huy... A ti no te hablan y a mi nadamas me hablan para regañarme... y me castigaron el telefono, la compu, las salidas y lo peor para mi! Me escondieron mis libros y pelis de Harry Potter! Si que son crueles! Pero ni mo... Suerte con tus padres... Me tengo que ir porque ya me estan gritando (salieron y yo aproveché para subir el cap pero ya se dieron cuenta porque se les olvidó algo) Bueno bye... Espero poder verte de nuevo por aca...

**Ya todos **muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y tomarse un par de minutos para decirme que opinan, me alegran mucho el dia... Espero verlos de nuevo por acá en el siguiente capitulo... Bueno BYe...

**_Porfas dejen reviews!_**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¨Si no comprendes mi silencio, mucho menos entenderas mis palabras...¨


	28. Crueldad

Hola de nuevo... Lo siento. No voy a tratar de justificarme con tonterias por mas que sean verdad... Y perdónenme pero en esta ocasión no estoy en las mejores condiciones para contestar los reviews... Lso contestaré en el siguiente...

* * *

Cap 28. Crueldad

Charlie apuntó rápidamente a la mujer pero un sonido que le sonó demasiado conocido lo hizo estremecerse.  
Volteó al cielo y allí estaban.  
Sobre ellos estaban ya un gran grupo de dragones...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Potter! No puedes correr mas lento?

.-Y tu no sabes cerrar tu bocaza! Calla y sigue corriendo...

.-Allá va!

.-Dónde!

Draco señaló frente a el, a una larga distancia se veía una sombra que corría rápidamente hasta el sauce boxeador.  
Aceleraron el paso.  
Solo se veía la sombra del arbol que se agitaba ferozmente y una persona que sobrevolaba el pasto a unos metros cerca del sauce.  
El sauce se detuvo en cuanto llegó Hermione frente a el.  
La chica desapareció por el agujero debajo de el...

.-.-.-.-.-

Harry y Draco salieron lo mas aprisa que puedieron a la casa de los gritos pero solo para escuchar una pequeña explosión.  
Al instante ellos también se desaparecieron.  
Harry se apareció en medio de una batalla y le pasó rozando un ataque.

.-Mira nada mas... Si es el pequeño Potter...

.-Harry! Agáchate!

Harry no se lo necesitó escuchar dos veces y se dejó caer al piso mientras que un joven alto le lanzaba un ataque al mortífago que tenían enfrente. Este salía volando hacia atrás como si le hubieran empujado fuertemente.  
Harry recordó al instante a Hermione y se paró de golpe del piso y empezó a correr pero un fuerte dolor lo hizo caer al pasto y empezar a retorcerse, y así como todo empezó, terminó.

.-Párate!

Harry reconoció al instante esa fría y siseante voz, se paró con trabajo ya con varita en mano y le apuntó a su oponente.

.-Y tu amiga Potter? Donde la dejaste?

Harry miraba con gran furia esos ojos rojos que le miraban con burla cuando un grito se escuchó...

.-MI SEÑOR!

A Harry se le heló el cuerpo entero al reconocer esa voz, un gran escalofrío recorió de arriba a abajo su cuerpo entero.

.-Oh... Mi pequeña aliada... Ya estas aquí... Justo estábamos hablando de ti... Verdad Potty?

Voldemort esbozó una mueca horrible que pareció ser una sonrisa en su cara que hizo que Harry saliera de su trance.

.-Trajiste lo que te pedí?

.-Mi señor... Aquí esta...

Hermione le tendió a Voldemort un bulto en forma de libro grande pero envuelto en un trapo. Voldemort quitó desesperadamente el trapo que cubría al libro y lo tomó entre sus largos y blancos dedos.  
Harry veía todo esto mientras sus esperanzas se iban esfumando por completo pero algo sucedió que nadie tenía previsto...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Vaya... Mas invitados... Ellos son tu fuerte no?

Charlie se giró hacia donde había estado Bellatrix pero ya estaba vacío solo se veía el cuerpo de su hermano tirado en el pasto.  
Volteó a ver a todas partes pero ya no estaba ni Bellatrix ni Dayane, se agachó hacia su hermano, lo volteó hacia si...

.-Bill... Estas bien?

.-Si... Solo me duele demasiado la cabeza... No quiero alarmarte pero...-La voz del joven sonaba muy entre cortada y bastante nerviosa-

.-Pero que!

.-Hay un dragón detras de ti...!

Charlie se volteó y justo detrás suyo estaba un gran dragón de un color verde esmeralda que lo miraba con unos enormes ojos llenos de furia. Giró lentamente su cabeza hacia otros lados y vió un gran grupo de unos 10 dragones que los rodeaban a el y su hermano...

.-Ahora que hacemos?

.-No se...

.-Cómo que no sabes! Tu eres el experto en dragones...

.-Pero no se que hacer... Estos no son dragones normales... Estan siendo controlados...

.-Cómo que no son normales? Yo los veo bastante normales...

.-No seas ignorante... Digo que no son normales porque no pueden estar dos manadas juntas sin tratar de matarse... Y por si no te has dado cuenta aquí hay por lo menos 6 tipos diferentes de dragones...

.-Oh... ya... Y ahora que hacemos?

.-Si no te cayas no puedo pensar... Ya se! Tienes suficiente fuerza para un escudo protector?

.-Creo que si... Pero no duraría yo mucho...

.-Como sea... A la cuenta de tres haces el escudo... una... dos...

El dragón que seguía observandolos fijamente abrió la boca solo para sacar una gran bocanada de fuego que se dirigía a los hermanos...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voldemort dejó caer al piso el gran libro mientras se frotaba fuertemente las manos.

Harry vió por primera vez el libro, era gran tamaño el que poseía, de unas tapas de metal al parecer con unos símbolos extraños incrustados en estas, era de color negro con hermosos detalles color rojo escarlata y un plateado que resaltaba los bordes, Harry estaba ensimismado observando la belleza que provenía de una cosa tan sencilla como un libro cuando un grito furioso la sacó de susu pensamientos.

.-Qué demonios! Lora! Recoge el libro!

Hermione reaccionó al instante y se acercó un poco.

.-Mi señor? Ella se llama Hermione no Lo...

.-No... Ahora ella será mi Lora... Haz lo que te ordeno!

.-Si mi señor...

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se agachó a recoger el libro pero al primer roce que ella dió, sintió un gran ardor.

.-Ay! No se puede... Debe estar encantado también...

.-Bien, en ese caso... Potter! Recoge el libro...

Harry se puso a la defensiva al momento buscando de alguna forma su salida de allí...

.-Y qué si no quiero?

Voldemort reaccionó al instante mandándole una mirada asesina a Harry y tomó a Hermione del hombro jalándola hacia si...

.-Te mato...

.-Ja! Si me matas, ya nadie podrá leer el famoso libro ese...

.-Bueno, tu no mueres pero tu amiguita si...

Harry se desconcertó al ver que Voldemort apuntaba con su varita a la cabeza de Hermione pero se calmó de nuevo...

.-No matarías a tu mejor aliada hasta el momento...

.-Yo nunca dije matar a mi aliada... No... Mi Lora queda con vida pero la escencia de tu amiga... Muere...

A Harry le empezó a hervir la sangre en menos de un segundo. "Sería eso posible?"

.-Claro que es posible Potter... Piénsalo bien... Si me ayudas... Podemos juntos revivir a tus padres... A tu padrino... No te agrada la idea?

La sangre que había estado hirviendole los últimos segundos se fue enfriando, su varita que estaba fuertemente agarrada en su mano, dejó de presionar, su expresión se suavizó... Era cierto... Podría revivirlos... Pero sería traicionar a todos...

Había algo... Podía hacer algo... Tenía que ser rápido.  
Tomó fuertemente su varita...

_.-Accio libro!_

El libro salió volando rápidamente a sus manos y en menos de que nadie se diera cuenta Harry había desaparecido...

.-Mi señor! Se escapa!

.-No me di cuenta Bellatrix... Lora! Bellatrix! Vayan por el... Traíganmelo! Ahora!

Hermione y Bellatrix desaparecieron de inmediato. Hermione se apareció justo en las orillas del bosque.

.-Vamos Harry... Sal de allí, se que estas aquí puedo sentir tu presencia...

Harry se agazapó mas todavía detrás del arbusto con el libro firmemente aferrado a su pecho, trató de relajarse; Qué debía hacer? Se quedó unos instates pensando... eso era, tenía que ir con Dumbledore...

.-Que lástima Harry... el ya está muerto...

El mundo se le vino abajo, sería cierto? Tenía que averiguarlo el mismo...

.-NO! Minerva!

Harry volteó la cabeza, el grito provenía de la voz de una mujer, observó bien la escena... Pudo notar que miles de dementores estaban atacando a todo cuanto podían, no lo había notado, se fijó bien de donde había venido el grito y vió un pequeño bulto tirado en el piso mientras la profesora Sprout evitaba que un grupo de dementores se le viniera encima, el bulto lo observó con mayor detenimiento, era un gato que estaba como muerto, se horrorizó al reconocer las lineas pardas alrededor de los ojos como lentes, era su profesora de transformaciones...

_.-Expecto Patronum!_

Una cornamenta salió de su varita embistiendo así a todos los dementores que estaban en el area.  
Harry desapareció sin despegarse del libro, se apareció junto a su profesora y la tomó con su mano libre, estaba dispuesto a desaparecerse de nuevo cuando sintió claramente un varita amenazandolo en el cuello...

.-voltea...

Era Hermione, Harry se volteó hacia su amiga sin temor alguno, con la mirada desafiante.

.-Tu, vendrás conmigo y ayudarás a mi señor...

.-No, no quiero, aparte, no es TU señor, no eres propiedad de nadie...

.-Claro que si, toda yo le pertenezco... _Crucio!_

El ataque iba directo hacia Harry, este agarró fuertemente su varita pero no había tiempo suficiente, una luz salió de sí embistiendo a Hermione, no se detuvo a ver que sucedía y desapareció de allí. Se fue hacia el bosque, desde donde estaba, no se veía casi la batalla que se llevaba a cabo, dejó a la profesora en el piso y al libro, acercó su mano a la gata pero al instante en que la tocó se transformó a su forma natural...

.-Profesora? Está usted bien?

McGonagall abrió un poco los ojos y volteó a ver a Harry...

.-Si, no te preocupes estoy bien... Qué sucedió?

.-Unos dementores la atacaron...

.-Oh... si, lo recuerdo...

La profesora haciendo un gran esfuerzo se sentó y recargó en un árbol que estaba cerca y su mirada se postró al instante en el libro...

.-Qué es? Es el... Es ese?

.-Si, el Libro... pero... Solo lo puedo tocar yo... Debemos ir con Dumbledore...

.-Creo que mejor deberías ver si encuentras algo que nos pueda ayudar...

.-Pues no se en que nos pueda ayudar un libro, pero por lo que tengo entendido podemos controlar a los dementores...

.-Eso sería de gran ayuda... Pero que espera potter? Empiece ya a buscar...

A Harry le empezaron a temblar las manos, abrió lentamente el libro, todo estaba escrito a mano pero con una letra perfecta y muy entendible, empezó a buscar.  
Página por página buscaba desesperadamente hasta que encontró lo que buscaba...

.-Excelente!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Vaya veo Lucius que eres todavía mas cobarde de lo que pensé... Mira que desaparecerte?

Lucius hacia unos encantamientos mientras el Sr. Weasley hablaba y este no se daba cuenta pero era ya demasaido tarde cuando lo notó puesto que su varita se le escurrió de entre los dedos y fue a parar a las manos de Lucius mientras su cuerpo se quedaba totalmente petrificado...

.-Arthur Weasley... Creo que debería de enseñarte a cerrar la boca... Hablas demasiado... _Avada Kedavra!_

El señor Weasley no tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar justo cuando el rayo verde le dió de llenó en el corazón... El cuerpo salió disparado un metro atras inerte, con los ojos abiertos sin vida...

Lucius formó una desagradable sonrisa que se borró justo en el momento en que una chica de la Orden llegaba de frente y empezaba a atacar a Lucius.  
La joven se veía decidida y no titubeaba en menos de 20 segundos logró quitarle ambas varitas y lo atacaba constantemente.  
No habían pasado ni 5 minutos y Lucius ya estaba tendido en el piso cubriéndose con las manos como si así fuera a impedir que le atacaran.  
Los ataques no eran muy fuertes solos pero convinando todos los que le lanzaba era demasado fuerte.  
De un momento a otro empezaba a retorcerse en el pasto justo cuando Draco llegaba.

.-_DESMAIUS!_ Padre! Padre! Estas bien?-dijo apuntando a la joven que segundos atras estaba atacando a su padre y ahora estaba tendida en el piso inconciente...

.-si, si, dónde estabas?

.-En la batalla divirtiendo un poco con los mocosos...

.-Que casualidad...

.-Qué casualidad Qué?

.-No, nada...

.-Bueno como quieras, yo ya me voy...

Draco veía a Lucius con gran odio, el sabía que no era cierto lo que había dicho.  
Sintió un gran frío que le recorría todo el cuerpo y la poca felicidad que había dentro de el desaparecía, un grupo de dementores lo atacaban por detrás, se giró y lanzó un patronum pero no pasó nada, nunca lo había intentado y no tenía ni idea del como se hacía. Su fuerza se iba lentamente y cayó al pasto...

.-Padre! Padre! Ayúdame!- dijo este con la voz bastante débil.

Lucius se quedó allí parado observando con deleite la situación, una horrible sonrisa se le formó en la cara y sin siquiera moverse le dijo al chico:

.-Qué lástima me da tu caso...

* * *

Ok... Este es el fin del capitulo... Espero les haya gustado... Y bueno voy a reponder a una pregunta que me han hecho muchas veces...

Este fic es un **Hermione &Draco**, es oficial, a petición del público que me mando cientos de mensajes a mi correo pidiéndome que así fuera...

Perdón si me noto un poco desanimada y sin ganas pero de verdad que estoy completamente deshecha y no tengo ganas ni de comer... Pero pues subí mi capitulo porque hacía ya mucho que no actualizaba... Espero verlos en el proximo capitulo... Nos vemos... Se cuidan...


	29. Admitiendo una derrota

Cap.29 Admitiendo una derrota

.-Demonios!- Hermione llacía parada enojada. Harry se le había escapado y no sentía por ningún lado su presencia. Pero había algo que le rondaba la mente, qué sucedía? Que había sido esa luz que se le vino encima? O el escudo que se había formado cuando trató de atacarlo, Qué sucedía?  
Dejose de lado sus pensamientos y desapareció... Cuando volvió a aparecer caminó unos pasos y una voz muy conocida le retumbó, volteó a ver que sucedía... 

.-DESMAIUS! Padre! Padre! Estas bien?

.-si, si, dónde estabas?

.-En la batalla divirtiendo un poco con los mocosos...

.-Que casualidad...

.-Qué casualidad Qué?

.-No, nada...

.-Bueno como quieras, yo ya me voy...

Y pudo ver claramente como un grupo de dementores lo atacaban por la espalda y este trataba de invocar un patronus pero sin lograr nada, cayó al pasto y por un momento disfrutó el espectáculo que tenía enfrente hasta que el chico con una voz débil y desesperada pedía ayuda a su padre y este simplemente le ignoraba.  
La imagen le hizo dar un vuelco el corazón, sus sentimientos empezaron a revolverse, sus ojos completamente formados de un color violeta intenso se volvieron por un segundo de color miel para volverse de nuevo violetas...

.-EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Una enorme serpiente salió del extremo de su varita y embistió a los dementores que absorvian la felicidad de Draco. Lucius se giró a ver a Hermione levantó con fuerza su varita y se acercó rápidamente a Hermione, amenazando...

.-Muchacha entrometida, Tu! Vas a ver!

.-No, no, no mi estimado Lucius a mi no me amenazas...

.-Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana...

.-Esa no es una buena actitud...

.-Avada Ked...

Hermione solo levantó su mano libre y arrebató a Lucius su varita atrayéndola levitando y en menos de medio segundo Lucius ya estaba rodeado por una jaula de fuego.

.-Te portaste mal... Espera allí... Estas castigado...

Lucius trató de salir pero las llamas crecieron evitandole salir.  
Hermione sonrió malignamente y se giró a donde estaba Draco inconciente en el piso, los dementores ya se habían ido.  
Se acercó a el y se puso en cunclillas a su lado, su mano se acercó lentamente a su mejilla rozandola suavemente. Cerró los ojos y miles de imágenes se le vinieron encima. No! No podía dejar de lado sus prioridades.  
Su mirada se tornó de nuevo fría con esos ojos vacíos de sentimientos que no fueran odio, se paró de golpe y se disponía a irse cuando una voz la llamó...

.-Porque?

.-Porqué Que?

.-Porqué me salvaste?

.-Porque estas del lado del señor obscuro porlo tanto de mi lado...

Hermione sin voltear la mirada se encaminó de nuevo en busca de Harry pero una mano se posó en su hombro.  
Draco con mucho trabajo se había parado y ahora estaba justo detras de ella...

.-Hermione... No me dejes... No de nuevo... Yo te amo, porfavor...

Te amo La cabeza de la chica empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo, su corazón palpitó tan fuerte como si quisiera salirse... Su cabeza empezó a dolerle horrores... Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, Draco se asustó y cuando la iba a tocar una voz de mujer muy diferente a la de la chica le grito que se alejara con odio pero este no hizo caso, la abrazó sintiendo como su túnica al igual que su piel se empezaba a quemar al estar en contacto con la chica pero no la soltó... Mientras Hermione todavía estaba agarrándose la cabeza y tratando de zafarse de los brazos que con dulzura la estaban aprisionando.  
Una gran batalla se libraba en su cabeza, seguir sus ideales o hacer lo correcto y hacer caso a sus sentimientos? Haciendo uso de sus poderes lanzó a Draco a un metro de ella y se paró para irse, Draco también se paró dispuesto a ir tras ella, estaba seguro haber visto a la Hermione que querían a SU Hermione, pero se frenó cuando vió que ella se quedó totalmente inmóbil.  
Hermione se giró de golpe y vió amenazadoramente a Draco, se acercó unos pasos y quedando a escasos centímetros de el...

.-Tu... te recomiendo que te alejes de mi Malfoy...

Draco pudo ver claramente como esos ojos violetas seguían impresos en ella pero un destello de la vieja Hermione había salido por mas de unos instantes... Draco no se contuvo al notar esto.  
Tiernamente le besó, fue como el primero que se habían dado, lleno de ternura, de sentimiento, ella se aferró al cuello del chico mientras Draco la tomaba suavemente de la cintura, quedaron unos momentos disfrutando de cada instante hasta que una voz que rompió el momento por completo los hizo separarse...

.-Ay... Que romántico... Me dan asco... Son patéticos...

.-Draco? Que hago con el?

.-Mmm, déjalo allí... Vamos por Potter...

.-Pero... Es que... Voldemort... El, me puede matar.  
.-No tiene por que saberlo... Vamos tranquila, tu tienes muchísimo mas poder que el, lo podrías derrotar en cualquier momento...

.-Pero no voy a hacerlo!

.-No... Tranquila solo digo que si el intenta matarte pues... Tu solo te defiendes...

.-Espero que eso no ocurra... Pero que voy a hacer? Necesito llevarle al señor obscuro el libro y a Harry...

.-Pues... Vamos a buscar a Potter, necesitamos saber si se puede o no detener a los dementores...

Se escuchó un rugido en lo alto, Draco y Hermione voltearon a ver y vieron un gran grupo de dragones que sobrevolaban cerca de ellos y escupían fuego...

.-Creo que debemos irnos ya... No creo que sea buena idea lidiar con dragones...

.-Pero tu... No se supone que puedes... mmm controlarlos?

.-Si, se supone que tengo cierto control pero no sobre dragones hechizados... Vamonos...

Draco tomó a Hermione de la muñeca y salieron corriendo de allí dirigiéndose a las orillas del bosque...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Lucius! Qué demonios haces allí?

.-Tomando el sol... Qué no ves! Qué te parece si me sacas y luego discutimos eso Lestrange?

.-Extingueo! Pero que dem... Cómo es esto posible? porqué no se apagan?

.-Porque los hizo la hija de Lora... No es cierto Lucius?

.-Tu qué sabes niña insolente?

.-No le hables así a Dayane! Es cierto eso? Es cierto que lo hizo la hija de Lora?

.-Si... fue ella... Ella nos traicionó!

.-Pero cómo? Qué sucedió?

.-Eso es lo de menos, solo sácame! Debemos advertirle al señor...

.-Pero cómo te saco? Dayane? Cómo lo puedo sacar?

.-El "extingueo" calma por unos segundos las llamas, en ese momento debe salir...

.-Ok... Listo? Extingueo!

Lucius pasó entre el pequeño hoyo formado por el hechizo sudando de pies a cabeza.

.-Vamos! Qué esperamos!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Hermione! Espera... A dónde vamos?

.-Tu, solo sígueme! Creo saber donde está...

Hermione y Draco llegaron a las orillas del bosque y tras un segundo de meditarlo se metieron.

.-Sientes su presencia?

.-No... Tengo un presentimiento...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Excelente!

.-Qué? Qué sucede Potter?

.-Lo encontré!

.-Qué encontró?

.-Cómo controlar a los dementores...

.-Eh... Potter!

Harry y la profesora se voltearon hacia donde lo habían llamado encontrándose con las miradas de Draco y de su amiga Hermione.

.-Hermione!

.-Oh! Harry!- dijo la joven mientras se abalanzaba sobre el con los brazos abiertos- Perdón por lo que hice!

.-N... No te preocupes hasta ahora va todo bien, yo tengo el libro... Pero cómo? Cómo es que tu... ya no es... bueno ya sabes...- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Draco pidiendo respuestas que Draco no fue capáz de responder... Hermione los miró y al ver que Draco no decía nada decidió hablar...

.-Harry... Fue gracias a Draco... Si quieres agradecerle a alguien deberías hacerlo a el...

.-Que! No!- Dijo Draco rápidamente mientras un leve y pálido tono rojizo se formaba en sus mejillas- Yo no hice nada!... Esto... Qué encontraste Potter? Dijiste que podías controlar a los dementores?

.-Si...- aseguró Harry al sentir la fuerte evasiva de Draco- miren...

Hermione y Draco acercaron sus cabezas al libro y empezaron a leer rápidamente...

.-Pero Potter... Aqui dice que necesitamos a 4 personas para hacer el hechizo y no veo que la profesora esté en condiciones... Necesitamos a uno mas... Pero no podemos dejarla sola- agregó Draco señalando con la cabeza a la profesora...

.-Sr. Malfoy... Creo que estoy lo suficiente grandecita como para cuidarme sola no cree? Ustedes vayan a buscar a alguien yo me quedaré aqui...

.-Pero...

.-Potter... Estaré bien... Vayan... Ya! Estan perdiendo tiempo!

Los tres jóvenes se pararon y se fueron en busca de alguien que los pudiera ayudar, Harry le ponía un hechizo de invisibilidad al libro cuando una voz retumbó en los oidos de los jóvenes...

.-Aja! Conque escondiéndose eh?

.-Bellatrix... Qué quieres?- dijo Hermione tratando de sonar indiferente.

.-A Potter y el libro...

.-Estas ciega? Ya lo llevamos nosotros...

.-Si... Excepto porque ustedes estan de su lado y de el de la Orden...

.-No... Me temo que te equivocas...

.-No lo creo... Ahora Dayane!

Hermione se giró y vió como Dayane le apuntaba con su varita a Hermione...

.-Dai? En serio... No puedo creer que tu... Tu me engañaste...

.-Ay... Potter... No te pongas tan sentimental... Aparte no es mi culpa... Hermione te lo trató de explicar muchas veces pero tu orgullo no te permitía hacerle caso... Ahora es tu culpa... No de nosotras...

Dayane giró la vista de nuevo hacia Hermione con una mirada desafiante...

.-Hola tonta...

.-Adiós Dayane...

Hermione le lanzó una bola de fuego a Dayane lanzándola hacia el bosque internándola mucho y quemando los árboles que apenas rozaban...

.-Oye...

Hermione se giró y vió como Harry estaba inconciente en el pasto y Bellatrix tenía a Draco firmemente agarrado del cuello con su brazo izquierdo, volteó al piso y la varita de Draco estaba allí... Tendida...

.-Si me das a Potter y el libro no le haré nada a tu amado...

.-Me estas amenazando?

.-No... Eso se llama hacer negocios... Dónde está el libro?

.-Te haré la misma advertencia que he estado haciendo y que nadie toma en cuenta... Espero tu seas un poco mas prudente... No te conviene meterte conmigo...

.-Ja! Qué me puedes hacer tu? Solo eres la hija de una mortífaga...

.-Se te olvida el hecho de que es la mejor mortífaga que jamás ha existido, fue la mejor confidente de Voldemort... Oh... Pero... espera un segundo...- dijo Hermione con una voz divertida mientras veía fijamente a Bellatrix- Pero qué es esto que veo?... Así que también tu rival y peor enemiga...

.-Tu... Co... Cómo sabes?

.-Tengo mis secretitos...

Hermione le arrebató la varita a Bellatrix e hizo a la mujer levitar haciendo que Draco cayera al pasto tosiendo pues Bellatrix lo había estado ahoracando mientras Bellatrix se retorcía en los aires.

.-Petrificus totalus!- Bellatrix dejó de luchar, ahora su cuerpo yacía totalmente frígido.  
Hermione se elvó hasta la altura de la mortífaga y la miró desafiante...

.-Te dije que no te metieras conmigo... No te voy a matar, todavía, pero por el momento te mantendrás distraida... Olvibliatle!

Bellatrix se quedó como inconsiente por un segundo y Hermione la dejó en el piso un poco alejadas de donde habían estado. La mujer empezó a reaccionar poco a poco y a abrir los ojos fijando su mirada extrañada en su acompañante.

.-Oye... Bellatrix estas bien?

.-Que... Qué sucedió?

.-Unos estúpidos de la Orden nos atacaron por detras... No recuerdas? Yo llevaba a Potter con el libro y nos encontramos pero esos nos atacaron...

.-No, no recuerdo...

.-Tal vez sea porque cuando caiste te pegaste en la cabeza... Pero... Se llevaron a Potter...

.-Pues que esperamos! Vamos a buscarlo...

.-Ok... Ve por allá y yo iré por acá...

.-Pero... Y... Dayane?

.-No lo se...

Bellatrix se paró del piso y se fue hacia donde le había dicho Hermione, cuando se aseguró de que estaba ya lejos se fue a donde estaban Harry y Draco.

.-Y Bellatrix?

.-Ya me ocupé de ella... Harry estas bien?

.-Cómo... Cómo que te ocupaste de ella?

.-Si... No... No se preocupen... No la maté si eso es lo que estan pensando... Estas bien Harry?

.-Si... Si...

.-Y tu Draco?

.-Si, Vamos ya, rápido...

.-Claro... Pero a quien sería bueno pedirle ayuda?

.-Yo se... Que tal Cho?

.-No! Ella no... Harry... No es por ofender pero necesitamos a alguien... competente...

.-Yo cuento como competente?

A Hermione le dió un vuelco el corazón, se giró lentamente esperando fuera una alucinación pero no... Allí parada con una sonrisa estaba Amanda...

.-Peke! Pero... Tu... Qué demonios haces aqui? Harry! No te pedí que la sacaras!

.-Pe...pero ella se fue con los demás... Yo mismo la ví...

.-No, no, no... Creiste ver...

.-Tu! Fuiste la que me atacaste...- dijo un Draco un tanto dolido...

.-Eras tu? Lo siento... No sabía quien eras por la máscara...

.-Draco... Tu! Sabías que ella estaba aqui! Porque! Porqué te quedaste?

.-porque no quería dejarte sola... Pero no me has contestado... yo cuento?

.-Pero por supuesto! Vamos... Harry saca el libro... Harry?

Hermione se giró buscando a Harry con la mirada cuando...

.-Buscabas a este mequetrepe?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-No podemos escondernos siempre!

.-Pero... Esos dragones nos van a matar!

.-Si nos quedamos aquí encontraran la forma de sacarnos...

.-Pero aunque salgamos... Qué vamos a hacer luego? Correr hasta mas no poder? O... Porqué no nos aparecemos?

.-No se puede... Yo ya lo intenté esta cueva tiene algun tipo de protección...

.-Cómo? Cómo que tiene protección... Para qué querrían... Oh... Espera...

.-Bill? Qué haces? Ahora que? Vas a observar las rocas y luego comerlas o que?

.-Shhh...

.-Qué ha...

Una grieta se había formado al fondo de la cueva, del tamaño como para que cualquier adulto pasara.

.-Ven... Vamos...

.-Ir? A donde?

.-Prefieres ver a donde va o quedarte con tus amigos?

Unos de los dragones lanzó una gran bocanada de fuego que por un par de centímetros y los tocaba.

.-Ok... Está decidido... Esocojo la cueva...

°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Buscabas a este mequetrepe?

Hermione se giró de donde provenía la voz y ahora allí estaba Lucius y Dayane con sus ropas quemadas.  
Y... Harry... Con la mirada perdida obviamente estaba siendo controlado.

.-Lucius? Pensé que ya había quedado claro que no te debías meter conmigo...

.-Tal vez... Pero no estoy solo...

.-Ja... Y crees que tu solo con una tonta como ella que apenas sabe agarrar una varita van a ganarme?

.-No, tal vez no, pero entre nosostros si...

Hermione escuchó unos quejidos detras de ella y al girarse vió como tenían ya tras una ligera lucha a Draco y a Amanda controlados por las varitas de muchos mortífagos que la rodeaban...

.-Pues tal vez nosotros no podamos ganarte pero apuesto a que tus amigos pueden hacerte perder... Dame mi varita o torturamos a Potter...

.-No quiero...

.-Ok... Atácalo...

Hermione vió como Harry se empezaba a retorcer y caía al pasto aún retorciéndose...

.-Dame mi varita...

.-No...

.-Como quieras pero de todos modos no puedes usar tu poderes para salvar a Potter porque los tenemos a ellos también... intenta algo y ellos mueren... Lo repetiré una vez mas... Dame mi varita...

.-NO!

.-Como quieras... Imperio! Potter... Atacalos...

Harry se levantaba sin trabajo, con la mirada perdida y apuntando directamente con su varita a Draco y a Amanda.  
Se paró frente a ellos y sin dudarlo si quiera les mandó un crucio a ambos.  
Hermione giró la mirada hacia otro lado, no podía verlo... Pero había otra cosa que mantenía su mente confundida... Harry siempre había podido oponerse a la maldición imperio, porqué ahora no? No tenía sentido, el era el heredero de Gryffindor porque no podía resistirse a ella? Tendría que ver con quien fuera el que lo controlaba? No podría ser o si? Quién lo estaba controlando? Tenía que intentar algo... Si Harry no hacía nada ella debía intentarlo si quiera, pero tenía mucho en juego... Podrían matar a Amanda y a Draco... Qué hacer? Estaba claro, no tenía de otra mas que rendirse.  
Volteó de nuevo la mirada hacia Draco y Amanda, estaban ambos tirados en el piso al parecer inconsientes y Harry apuntándoles con su varita.  
Fijó su vista en Dayane; era ella, ella estaba controlando a Harry, ahora giró su vista hacia Lucius que la miraba con arrogancia y una media sonrisa dibujada en su boca.  
Hermione metió la mano en su bolsillo de su capa y sacó la varita de Lucius para entregárserla, pero no podía dejarlo solo así... Qué pasaría si les hacían algo a Draco y Amanda después de eso...

.-Te entrego la varita solo si dejas a Draco y a Amanda libres...

.-Mmm... No lo creo, no es lo justo... No estas en condiciones de negociar...

.-Esta bien... Qué es lo que quieres?

.-Bueno veamos... Lo primero que quiero es mi varita, y luego a ti... Si te entregas dejaremos libres a la mocosa esa y al que alguna vez hizo llamarse mi hijo...

.-Y Harry?

.-A el lo necesita el señor... Elige... Te entregas, o matamos a ese par...

La cabeza de Hermione le daba cada vez mas vueltas, estaba a cada segundo que pasaba mas confundida... Qué debía hacer? Lo sabía, había perdido... No había nada mas que pudiera hacer... Si trataba de huir los mataban, pero y si se entregaba y de todos modos los mataban? 


	30. Sacrificios

HOOLLAA Hace ya mucho que no subía lo siento pero he estado un poco confundida y con muchos problemas sentimentales y demás pero ya estoy muchísimo mejor... Espero les esté gustando la historia... Y la verdad ya me extendí demasiado... Yo creo que pronto terminará...

* * *

Cap.30 Sacrificios

La cabeza de Hermione le daba cada vez mas vueltas, estaba a cada segundo que pasaba mas confundida... Qué debía hacer? Lo sabía había perdido... No había nada mas que pudiera hacer... Si trataba de huir los mataban, pero y si se entregaba y de todos modos los mataban?

.-Está bien, pero tienes que prometer que no les harán nada y los dejarán ir...

.-NO HERMIONE!

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar gritar a ambos chicos. Allí estaban Amanda y Draco, rógandole que no lo hiciera pero ella no quería escuchar.

.-Tienes mi palabra de que no les vamos a hacer nada...

.-Suéltenlos!

.-Primero tu parte del trato, entregame mi varita y entrégate...

La chica dudó por un momento pero sacó la varita de su bolsa para entregársela. Lucius tomó su varita y tomó a Hermione por la muñeca jalándola hacia si.

.-La tuya también...- dijo Lucius a su oido tomándola del cuello...

La varita de Hermione salió volando de dentro de su túnica y se fue a posar a la mano de uno de los mortífagos.

.-Bien... Vamos...

.-Qué!... Suéltenlos!

.-No lo creo pequeña, los tendremos cerca... Por si... intentas algo...

.-Pepero... Tú! Lo promeiste...

.-No... Yo prometí no hacerles nada, mas no dejarlos ir...

Hermione trató de soltarse de los brazos del mortífago pero al instante aparecieron unas sogas rodeándole todo el torso impidiéndole moverse.

.-No no no, pequeña, yo en tu lugar no haría eso- dijo con ironía Lucius viendo divertido como Hermione forcejeaba

.-ya sabes lo que puede suceder si intentas algo...

Hermione se resignó y Lucius hizo una seña a los demás para que lo siguieran y así estuvieron, caminando por un par de minutos internándose mas en el bosque hasta que llegaron a una pequeña zona donde estaba totalmente libre de árboles.

.-Mmm... Qué hacemos aquí?

.-Esperar pequeña ingenua, esperar...

Los mortífagos que tenían a Amanda y a Draco sometidos los hicieron sentarse en el pasto.  
Harry todavía estaba siendo controlado y ahora estaba tranquilamente sentado en una piedra.

.-Siéntate- dijo Lucius a Hermione quien se sentó a regañadientes.

Así estuvieron otros mas minutos esperando a quien sabe que hasta que Hermione sintió un cosquilleo extraño que recorrió su cuerpo y luego una voz...

.-Hermione?

Hermione había escuchado que la llamaban pero era una voz que sonaba dentro de su cabeza porque estaba todo muy callado...

.-Hermione? Se que puedes escucharme...

Esa era la voz de Draco pero... La chica volteó a ver a Draco pero el estaba de espaldas a ella y la voz se escuchaba en su oido...

.-Qué sucede?

.-Tranquila... No pueden escucharnos...

.-Draco?

.-Así me llaman, no lo gastes.

.-Ay... Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos quedarnos así como así...

.-Tenemos que irnos, mas bien, tienes que irte. Mi padre quiere matarte...

.-Pero, yo no pienso irme sin ustedes! Si yo me voy los matan...

.-No te puedes quedar... Debes tomar el libro e irte... El libro lo tiene Potter dentro de su capa con un hechizo desilucionador debes hacerlo ir hacia ti y luego te vas...

.-NO! No quiero dejarlos! No lo haré!

.-Tienes que... No nos van a hacer nada nos necesitan para atraerte a ti y entregarte al señor obscuro como si fueras un vil trofeo...

.-No hay otra forma? Yo no quiero dejarlos...

Hermione se quedó atónita por un segundo. Draco al notar el estado de la joven decidió hablar.

.-Pues si, hay otra forma... Enfréntate a el...

.-Pero... No puedo, no debo... La profecía...

.-Profecía? Cuál?

.-La que trataron de robar hace 2 años...

.-Qué dice?

.-En resumen, solo dice que Harry se debe de enfrentar a Voldemort y solo uno va a poder vivir...

.-Pero cómo estamos seguros de que estaba completa? Por lo que supe la profecía se perdió no? Aparte... Las profecías al igual que las artes adivinatorias son una tonteria...

.-Si, pero Dumbledore estuvo allí cuando dijeron la profecía... Creo que eso debe valer algo no?

.-Bueno en ese caso debemos liberar a Potter y tu le puedes ayudar no?

.-Pues si podría pero...

Unos pasos se escucharon cerca rompiendo el silencio que se había formado...

.-Hermione, es ahora o nunca... Vamos! Vete!

.-No, no los voy a dejar , prefiero enfrentarme a Voldemort que dejarlos morir.

Una figura alta de tez pálida y con unos imopresionantes ojos rojos apareció al instante de entre la obscuridad mirando con interés la situación.

.-Y bien? Qué me traes Lucius?

Lucius hizo una gran reverencia, al igual que todos los mortífagos allí presentes.

.-Señor... Le he traido a Potter y a estos dos que...

.-Qué bien! Y el libro?

.-No sabemos pero estoy seguro que ella sabe- dijo con odio señalando a Hermione.

.-Bien mi pequeña aliada... Dónde está el libro?- dijo Voldemort mientras se movía espectralemten hacia ella, como flotando hasta quedar de frente a ella.

Hermione miró con odio a Voldemort mientras juntaba saliva dentro de su boca.

.-Yo ya no soy tu aliada!- dijo Hermione mientras le escupiía en la cara a Voldemort muchos mortífagos se acercaron con la varita apuntándole a Hermione pero Voldemort con un ademán de su mano hizo que todos se hicieran para atras mientras se reía y se limpiaba la cara.

.-Acaso ya olvidaste a todos a los que mataste? Acaso no recuerdas que por ti murieron muchos que son "inocentes" asi como dicen? o ya olvidaste que por tu culpa murieron tus padres?

Voldemort aprobechando el momento de duda y recuerdos que le llegaron a la cabeza de la joven la tomó de la muñeca jalándola hacia si, enrrolló su otro brazo al cuello de la chica ignorando por completo el ardor al ser quemado por la piel de Hermione.  
Salía humo de todas partes, pero no soltaba a Hermione que estaba cada vez mas roja, era obvio que la estaba ahoracando, sentía como perdía el aliento, no tenía casi fuerza ni si quiera para poder defenderse.  
Voldemort cerró los ojos y empezó a murmuras unas cosas que nadie de los allí presentes podía escuchar...

Draco se paró de golpe del pasto y trató de llegar hasta Hermione pero unos mortífagos lo sujetaron fuertemente de los brazos.

Pasados unos instantes Voldemort soltó a Hermione que cayó cuan vil muñeca de trapo, sus ojos se habían cerrado su pulso se había detenido. Allí se quedó tendida en el pasto hasta que su cabello empezó a cambiar de color de un castaño a un negro una y otra vez hasta quedar de un color negro muy intenso.

Todos estaban en silencio espectantes, esperando para ver que sucedería, y en menos de un segundo el cuerpo de la chica se empezó a mover, primero un brazo, luego el otro, apoyándose en ellos para poder sentarse en el pasto, la chica empezó a mirar con asombro sus manos pero una voz la hizo distraerse de lo que hacía.

.-Lora... Mi, Lora...

la joven alzó la vista hacia aquel que la había llamado y al ver a Voldemort una enorme sonrisa que no agradó para nada a Draco se formó en sus labios, su cuerpo empezó a levitar hasta llegar frente a Voldemort, se paró en sus pies e hizo una enorme reverencia y tomó su mano para besarla.  
Voldemort tomó suavemente la barbilla de la joven y se acercó hacia ella hasta que el hueco que se encontraba donde debía estar la boca se unió a los labios de Hermione y para sorpresa de todos, esta respondió.  
Draco se quedó totalmente anonadado y asqueado por varios segundos por aquella tan desagradable escena pero luego su voz se llenó de furia...

.-Aléjate tú! ser asqueroso de ella!

Hermione se separó suavemente de Voldemort y se giró hacia Draco y posó su mirada fría sobre el.

.-No te atrevas a volver a llamarlo así, porque yo no te lo permitiré!

Un par de enormes bolas de fuego salieron de sus manos que embistieron a Draco quemándolo casi por completo.

.-Mi señor... Quiere que lo mate?

.-No.. A el y a la mocosa esa las necesitaré mas tarde... Átenlos bien y amordásenlos, déjenlos.

Los mortífagos hicieron lo que les habían dicho.

.-Bien... Ahora dime... Dónde está el libro?

.-Mi señor Potter lo tiene...

.-Oh si... Dayane...

La joven estaba perdida en sus pensamientos... Estaba haciendo bien al hacer todo eso? Qué pasaría luego con Harry?

.-Dayane!...

.-Oh lo siento mi señor... Qué sucede?

.-Dile que saque el libro...

La chica hizo lo que Voldemort le dijo, dudando todavía, Harry metió las manos en su capa y al parecer sacó algo pero no tenía nada, Hermione se adelantó unos pasos y le quitó el hechizo que lo cubría.

.-Bien, bien... Todo va mucho mejor de lo planeado... Lora... Quiero que te quedes aquí, cuídalos- Hermione solo afirmó con la cabeza- y los demás vámonos, tenemos trabajo que hacer... Oh... Lucius necesito que hagas algo para mi... Vamonos...

.-Si mi señor...- dijo Lucius conteniéndose... Esa podría ser la oportunidad de matar a aquella muchacha... Iba a estar sola con unos ineptos... Pero cómo hacerle para escaparse del Señor Tenebroso?

.-Bien... Vámonos!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Donde estamos Bill?

.-Mmm... No estoy seguro pero creo que nos dirigimos al castillo... Mira... Al fondo... Qué es lo que se ve?

.-Creo que es... Luz... Si, es luz... Estamos cerca... Vamos apresúrate no quiero perderme la batalla...

Los dos hermanos aceleraron el paso y en menos de un minuto estaban ya frente a la que parecía ser la salida, al otro lado se veía una tenue luz que cintilaba, la luz de unas velas.

.-Esto como se abre?

Como respuesta a su pregunta la gran roca que cubria la salida desapareció dejando el hueco para poder salir, los chicos salieron y al instante la roca se volvió a acomodar cubriendo la entrada.  
Entraron a la enorme habitación con mucha cautela viendo asombrados la elegancia que se respiraba en cada rincón del acogedor cuarto.

.-Mmm... Vaya vaya... Qué hacen un par de Weasleys aquí?

Los chicos se giraron rápidamente hacia donde una voz masculina les había hablado, era un mortífago y la capa y máscaras le cubrian de pies a cabeza evitando poder ver de quien se trataba...

.-Quién eres?

.-Eso no es relevante... Diganme... Solo quiero saber que es lo que sucede allá afuera...

Los chicos miraban directamente a los ojos del mortífago como si así pudieran descifrar quien era.  
Un aullido hizo estremecer incluso al mortífago que estaba con ellos.

.-Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó con un extraño acento el desconocido.

.-Esos, son hombres lobos, creo que es bastante obvio no?

.-Pues si... Así como es bastante obvio también que los voy a matar por su insolencia... Avada Kedavra!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione observó por unos instantes como desaparecían entre las sombras, se acercó a un árbol que estaba cerca de los prisioneros y se sentó en el pasto recargándose en el tronco mientras veía divertida como Amanda y Draco trataban de soltarse.

.-Hermione! Ayúdanos!-dijo desesperada Amanda

.-No soy Hermione y porqué tendría que ayudarlos? Ni si quiera me caen bien...

.-Hermione porfavor... Necesitamos ayudar a Potter...-dijo esta vez Draco

.-Qué parte de no soy Hermione no entiendes? Y aparte... Vas a morir si no te mata el señor tenebroso ten por seguro que a mi si me dará permiso de matarte... Te mataré a ti y luego a Lucius... Nunca me cayó bien... Aparte así pagará su deuda... Saben? ya me aburrí...Tienen algo que decir en su defensa?

Lora hizo un movimiento sutil impropio de Hermione con su mano y en unos instantes su varita apareció de entre los árboles y se poso suavemente en su mano...

.-Mione... Porfavor... No lo hagas...

.-QUE NO SOY HERMIONE!Ella ya murió... Mi estimado Draco,- dijo esta vez dirigiéndo su mirada fría y penetrante a la mirada triste de Draco- si te llamas así no, en serio la querias tanto como decías?

.-No... Yo la quería mas todavía, yo se que ella todavía está allí, yo la amo...

.-Ay... No sabes que enternecedor y patético es eso... Eres patético...

Hermione tomó su varita y le lanzó un cruciatus que lo hizo retorcerse por unos instantes.  
Lo dejó allí con la respiración agitada y se dirigió ahora a Amanda...

.-Cuéntame... Estoy intrigada... Dime sobre tus poderes...

Lucius se acercaba cada vez mas, slenciosamente, a donde se encontraba Hermione, ese era el momento, ella estaba distraida y estaba de espaldas a el.  
La mataría y le borraría la memoria a los chicos, quemaría el cuerpo hasta que no quedaran ni cenizas y se iría de allí eso era lo que debía hacer, esa era su oportunidad.  
Salió de entre los árboles un poco, levantó su varita y...

Draco vió con terror como Lucius se distinguía de entre las sombra y alzaba su varita hacia Hermione y unas palabras se formaban en su boca...

.-Sectusempra!

La voz era casi inaudible pero Draco había visto las palabras que se formaban en su boca, un rayo de luz se empezaba a formar en su varita y se dirigía a Hermione...

.-NOOOO!

Draco usando la poca fuerza que tenía de tanto luchar con las cuerdas invisibles que lo sostenían y por el anterior cruciatus que le había mandado "Lora", se apoyó en sus piernas que estaban igual atadas y se arrojó contra Hermione aventándola hacia un lado haciéndola caer sentada recibiendo él de lleno el impacto. No sintió nada hasta pasado un segundo... Se empezaba a desangrar...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Suéltalo...

Dayane liberó a Harry al instante mientras el se trataba de recuperar lo mas rápido que pudo...

.-Vas a ayudarnos por las buenas o por las malas?

.-Por ninguna! Yo no te pienso ayudar...

.-Tu viste lo que le pasó a tu querida Hermione, ella murió por no querer unirse a nosotros pero aún así su cuerpo nos fue muy util... Lo mismo te puede pasar a ti...

.-Pues que te parece esto... No lo haré!

.-Bueno como tu quieras... Dayane? Hazlo tu mascota de nuevo... Así y solo así como lo sabes hacer tu...

La mente de la chica entró en un enorme conflicto. Una parte de ella no quería hacerlo. Porqué? Porqué Harry no luchaba por ser controlado por ella y por los demás si?

.-Dayane? Estoy esperando...

.-Imperio...

Harry cayó de nuevo preso de la maldición pero tras un par de segundos el hechizo se volvió un rayo de luz plateado que rebotó sobre ella, causó un efecto extraño era contrario a como se sentía cuando un dementor te atacaba.  
Qué había sido eso? Qué había sido eso que la embistió?

.-Estas bien?- dijo una mortífaga que se había acercado a ella de entre los tantos que se habían quedado viendo...

.-Dayane? Estas bien?- Harry había llegado junto a ella muy alterado y preocupado al ver lo ocurrido...

.-Si estoy bien...

.-Potter! Qué demonios le hiciste? Bueno no me interesa... Me interesa mas el libro... Ábrelo!

Harry todavía tenía el libro bajo el brazo.

.-No!

El chico le extendió la mano a Dayane para levantarse pues con la fuerza del impacto había caido. La chica le tomó la mano y se levantó sonrojándose bajo su mascara que la cubría.  
Harry se sonrojó un poco al sentir el roce de sus manos...

.-ay... Estoy rodeado de gente patética!... Dayane... Nunca lo creí de tí...

Voldemort jaló de la muñeca de Dayane y le quitó la mascará al tiempo en que quitaba su varita y le apuntaba con las dos varitas.

.-Bien potter intentemos algo mas... O nos ayudas o ella sufrirá tanto que me rogará que la mate... Por cada vez que te niegues ella sufrirá... Busca el cambio de alma

Harry no sabía que hacer. Sería capaz de torturar a uno de los suyos? Por supuesto que si y para confirmar esto Dayane cayó al pasto retorciéndose de dolor por el hechizo de tortura mandado por voldemort.

.-Y bien?

Harry abrió el libro y empezó a buscar rápidamente pagina por pagina hasta que dió con el hechizo, allí estaba escrito con otro tipo de letra al que había el leído, una letra mas dispareja. Qué debía hacer? Si se negaba Dayane sufriría pero y si lo dejaba ganar?

.-Bien... Quítate la capa!

.-Qué?

.-Ya oiste... Que te quites la capa y me la des... Y el libro también...

Harry hizo lo que Voldemort le había dicho. Los ojos de Voldemort brillaban como desde hacía tiempo no los veía brillar al sentir el peso del libro en sus manos... Leyó la página entera y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
Todos estaban ansiosos por lo que voldemort hacía.  
A Harry le llegó el odio, sintió como le reocrría la sangre hirviendo por sus venas, tenía que hacerlo... Qué mas daba si moría? Valía la pena arriesgar la vida para poder vivir tranquilo el resto de sus dias.  
Si le temes a la muerte no mereces vivir...

.-Qué Potter? Te estas aburriendo? Oh... Qué mal... Tendré que darte algo para poder entretenerte...

Voldemort le mandó un hechizo a Dayane y esta se empezó a mover desesperadamente.  
Harry vió horrizado como habían unas cuerdas muy finas de metal que la presionaban rompiendo algunas partes de sus ropas y algunas llegaban a la piel...

.-Deja de moverte Dai!

Dayane dejó de moverse y sintió menos presión de las cuerdas pero la desesperación porque las cuerdas empezaban a llegarle a la piel se empezaba a sentir y si Harry no la ayudaba.  
Dayane sintió como una que otra cuerda le empezaban a llegar a la piel y le traspasaban limpiamente... Harry se había quedado pazmado...

.-Avada Kedavra!

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo disfruté escribiéndolo... Bueno si tienen dudas no duden en preguntarme les contestaré sus dudas... Bueno nos leeremos pronto,... 


	31. Frente a frente

Hola lamento haber tardado tanto en subir los capitulos, pero es que no tengo donde subirlos ni tiempo, dado que hace un poco me corrieron de mi casa y ahora estoy trabajando, ni modo, no me queda de otra mas que madurar un poco para poder sobrevivir en esta vida que apenas he notado que es demasiado dificil...Pero no se preocupe, no los seguiré atosigando con mis problemas, les dejo con este capitulo, pero no sólo eso...Por haberme tardado tanto, les regalaré los capitulos 31, 32 y 33...Y sólo dejaré el final aparte, porqué? Porque quiero que me den opiniones acerca de cómo les gustaría que fuera está bien? Bueno ya los dejo...

* * *

Cap 31. Frente a frente

.-No!! Draco!- Un enorme grito desgarrador se había escuchado en la enorme obscuridad de la noche. La joven se acercó corriendo a Draco que ya estaba tirado en el piso. Hizo unos extraños movimientos con la varita y empezó a murmurar palabras en otro idioma como si fuera una canción y las heridas empezaron a cerrarse y la sangre dejó de salir a chorro pero aún así salía sangre y ya se había derramado demasiada... Draco ahora estaba rodeado de un enorme charco de sangre.

.-TU!! Tu lo mataste!- dijo Lucius apuntando a Hermione con su varita quien ahora estaba arrodillada junto a Draco.- le dije que se alejara de ti!! Tu tienes la culpa!!

Una furia enorme controlaba a Hermione todo el derredor se prendió en llamas.

Lucius se asustó por un segundo, su unico hijo y estaba muriendo y ahora el iba a morir...

Hermione agarró fuertemente su varita y si dudarlo si quiera un instante la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables salió por su boca...

.-Avada Kedavra...

Una enorme e intensa luz verde inundó el lugar e impactó en todo el pecho de Lucius que al instante cayó en el pasto con los ojos abiertos y sin vida...

Hermione se giró de nuevo hacia Draco que estaba todavía mas pálido de lo normal y rodeado de un enorme charco de sangre.  
Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras apuntaba con su varita al pecho de Draco y murmuraba muchas palabras que al parecer carecían de sentido ahora cerrando las heridas por completo...

.-Ay! Draco perdóname!!- dijo tras quitar su varita del pecho del chico...

.-Porqué?-dijo Draco con una voz poco audible y entre cortada- Por haber salvado mi vida? Por haberme dado la luz que necesitaba para salir de esa obscuridad?

Hermione rompió a llorar sobre el... Y al instante desapareció el fuego que los rodeaba... Hubieron unos instantes de silencio total donde solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Hermione hasta que poco a poco se calmó... Draco le tomó la mejilla de la chica con su mano pálida y fría, haciéndola voltear la mirada hacia el...

.-Solo quiero saber una cosa... De verdad eras Lora?

Hermione alzó la mirada a Draco y trató de sonreir pero era imposible...

.-No lo se... Era como si me estuvieran controlando, no estaba muerta, si por un momento sentí como si otra persona se apoderara de mi cuerpo pero después no se que pasó...

.-Pero... Fue asqueroso cuando besaste a Voldemort...

.-Yo hice eso?

.-Por desagracia...

Draco sonrió al ver que por lo menos ella había soltado una sonrisa...

.-Draco... Te vas a recuperar...-dijo esta vez con un tono mas serio...

.-No lo creo... pero valió la pena... Tu estas bien no hay nada mas que me haga sentir mejor...

La voz del chico se escuchaba muy rasposa y entrecortada y fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que tenía una cicatriz en el cuello lo que le impedía hablar bien...

.-No!... Yo nunca voy a estar bien si tu no estas conmigo... Porfavor no me dejes... No te rindas...

Hermione abrazó suavemente a Draco mientras otro par de lágrimas rodaban por sus cálidas mejillas.

.-Sabes? Agradesco que el destino me haya hecho llegar a ti...

.-Pensé que no creías en el destino...

.-No lo creía, pero... las circunstancias hicieron que cambiara de parecer-dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.  
Unos segundos se quedaron así. Juntos.  
Un estallido se escuchó que hizo sobresaltar a Hermione...

.-Qué fue eso?

.-Tienes que ir...

.-Qué?! No! No te voy a dejar...

.-Tu tranquila... Yo estaré bien...

.-Pero...

.-Pero nada...

.-Draco yo... no quiero perderte!!

.-No lo harás... Yo estaré aquí para cuando regreses tenlo por seguro...

.-No quiero!! No! No te voy a dejar!!

.-Tienes que ayudar a Potter... Dime una cosa... Tu quieres tener alguna vez hijos?

.-Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

.-Si o no?

.-Claro...

.-No creo que te agrade que vivan en un mundo regido por alguien como Voldemort cierto?

Hermione negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba otras lágrimas que tenía en las mejillas...

.-Entonces... Tienes que ir...

.-Estas seguro de que estaras bien?

.-Si... Tu ve...

Hermione se levantó de su lugar hizo aparecer unos trozos de madera y les prendió fuego haciendo así una pequeña fogata, hizo levitar un poco a Draco para apartarlo del charco de sangre y acercarlo un poco al fuego... Se quitó la capa que traía debajo de la de mortífago, era mas gruesa y poníendosela encima para cubrirle un poco. Se acercó a Draco le dió un corto beso y se desapareció tras decirle un tierno y sincero, "te amo".

Apareció a unos tres metros antes de salir del bosque y pudo ver claramente mientras avanzaba poco a poco hacia las orillas un fenómeno del que solamente había escuchado hablar pero nunca lo había visto... Priori Incantatem.  
Harry y Voldemort estaban agarrando fuertemente sus varitas de las cuales salían dos rayos verdes; una jaula de energía los rodeaba. Hermione vió tirada a Dayane cerca de allí mientras las cuerdas de metal todavía la aprisionaban cortándole y atravesando limpiamente su piel... Hermione dudó pero algo le decía que debía ayudarla... Se acercó a ella con precaución tratando de que nadie la viera pero nadie fijaba su vista en otro lado pues estaban impresionados viendo el espectáculo.  
Hermione hizo unos movimientos extraños con su varita y las cuerdas desaparecieron y la sangre dejó de salir pero no quedaron cicatrices, desaparecieron por completo las marcas...

.-Gracias...

.-Qué sucedió?

.-Voldemort me atacó para que Harry le ayudara...

.-Eso significa que...-dijo refiriéndose acerca de los sentimientos de los chicos...

.-No lo se...- agregó rápidamente al ver al tema que se encaminaba Hermione era sobre sus sentimientos- La verdad... Bueno no importa... Tenemos que ayudar a Harry...

.-Tendremos que esperar a que la conexión se...

En ese momento la conexión se rompió, Voldemort fue el que la había soltado y había dado una pirueta para poder esquivar el rayo verde que iba hacia el pero le dió a otro mortífago y este cayó muerto...

.-Vaya Potter no creí que fueras capaz de matar, no cualquiera puede decir las palabras y de verdad matar... y mucho menos te creí de ser tan cobarde como para atacar por la espalda...

Harry estaba sudando de pies a cabeza, se giró un segundo para voltear a ver a Dayane y la vió ya parada junto con los demás que observaban.  
Se le quedó viendo un instante olvidando por completo que le estaba dando la espalda a Voldemort...

.-Avada Keda...- la voz de Voldemort fue apagada pues su varita salió volando hacia la obscuridad entre los árboles de donde salieron cientos de bolas de fuego, que no alcanzó a evitar Voldemort...

.-Y le dices cobarde a Harry?

.-Pero... Tu... Qué...-dijo al ver que Hermione empezaba a aparecer de entre las sombras de los árboles...

.-Tu amigo Lucius trató de matarme...

.-Interesante... Ustedes no se metan-dijo Voldemort a unos mortífagos que se acercaban decididos a Hermione con varita en alto.  
Unas llamas se formaron alrededor de los cuatro pues Dayane se había acercado.  
Evitando así que alguien se metiera en esa batalla...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Desmaius!! Señorita Chang, está usted bien?

.-Si... Gracias profesor...

Un significativo estallido los hizo sobresaltar girando su vista hasta dar con lo que había causado el estallido, una enorme jaula se empezó a formar alrededor de dos personas, no muy lejos de allí.  
Al instante todos fueron de curiosos a ver lo que sucedía, Dumbledore, Ginny y Cho se acercaron rápidamente hacia la multitud, el corazón de Cho dió un gran salto al ver que era Harry el que estaba dentro, y luchando con el señor obscuro.  
Todos los mortífagos al parecer se olvidaron de los duelos al igual que los de la Orden, miraban todos expectantes lo que sucedía, era allí donde todo se definía, era o no mas fuerte un joven de 17 años a un gran mago obscuro experimentado, el mas tenebroso y poderoso de todos los tiempos?

.-Profesor? No podemos ayudarle? No se ve que tenga muchas fuerzas para continuar...

.-No, Ginny, esta es una batalla que está planeada desde hace muchos años, debe ser solo entre ellos... Nadie puede interferir... Bueno si, solo alguien, pero no estoy seguro que lo vaya a hacer...

.-Quién?

Dumbledor se quedó un momento dudando, debería decirles? No tenía nada de malo en decirles, y no tenía caso ocultarles.  
Las dos jovenes voltearon a ver al director con una gran intriga, esperando pacientes la respuesta pero Dumbledore solo se limitó a señalar al lugar donde se libraba la batalla; ahora estaban rodeados por un gran círculo de fuego y dos chicas se encontraba con ellos...

.-Hermione?

.-Oye? qué hace ella con una capa de... Acaso ella es de... Profesor no entiendo... Si ella está allí, está para ayudar a quien?

.-Ella está para ayudar a aquel que debe vivir, ya sea para bien o para mal...

.-Pero, ella, es mortífaga?

.-Creo que la señorita Weasley sabe eso mejor que nosotros...

Cho le mandó una fuerte mirada de intriga a su compañera que había estado guardando silencio por un buen rato.

.-Ella... Me lo dijo, si hace ya mucho tiempo...

.-Qué!? y porqué?! porqué está con ellos?

.-Ella... Mmm... esto...

.-Es solo una prueba final para ella, la mas dura y mas importante, donde decide si vivir o morir por sus ideales...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Qué pretendes? Luchar acaso conmigo pequeña mentirosa traidora? No te conviene...

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa al notar en la mente de su oponente un deje de miedo...

.-Es lo mismo que yo digo...

Hermione hizo aparecer 2 bolas enormes de fuego en sus manos que lanzó contra Voldemort. Este facilmente las esquivó pero al instante empezaban a atacarle cientos de las misma, no pudo evitar todas, algunas le alcazaban a quemar su enorme túnica negra y otras la piel. con un hábil movimiento hizo que su varita se saliera de donde la había guardado Hermione y había aparecido en su mano.  
Voldemort ya estaba cansado de tanto esquivar, el calor que se sentía allí... Intentó varios hechizos para tratar de repeler el fuego pero era inutil, era como si el calor le estuviera arrancando la energía.  
La joven dejó de mandarle ataques a voldemort pero en el momento en que vió que la apuntaba con una varita... Había recuperado su varita... Hizo aparecer un enorme torbellino de fuego que se comía a Voldemort en sus llamas, este de alguna forma las logró repeler..., el torbellino desapareció... En ese momento fue como si Hermione hubiera perdido una gran parte de su fuerza, se sentía como cansada así de la nada.  
Los tres jóvenes se quedaron anonadados cuando vieron a Voldemort lleno de ampollas por todo el cuerpo y una tunica casi deshecha por completo.  
Hermione se incorporó como pudo... Era como si el hecho de que Voldemort hubiera escapado de sus llamas le hubieran arrancado las fuerzas... Estaba ya parada pero se tambaleó un poco y cayó al pasto...

.-Primero acabaré contigo y luego con Dayane para que Potter vea como sus dos amores mueren frente a sus ojos...- la voz de Voldemort se escuchaba de una forma muy desquiciada como si estubiera en la locura por completo, su mirada, sus actos su forma de mirar, todo demostraba como si estuviera demente de un momento a otro... Movió un poco la varita y Harry y Dayane quedaron completamente inmóbiles, Hermione estaba tendida en el pasto sentada tambaleándose a punto de caer rendida pero allí seguía...

Voldemort le apuntó con su varita murmuró unas palabras y un rayo salió directo a Hermione. Juntó la fuerza que le quedaba y logró elevarse en el aire evitando así que el rayo la tocara.  
El cuerpo de Hermione no aguantó mucho cayendo al pasto.  
Voldemort alzó de nuevo su varita y empezó a murmurar unas palabras...

.-Doles potemtus!!

Dayane estaba totalmente incapacitada al igual que Harry...

Pero algo extraordinario pasó... Justo antes de que el rayo tocara a Hermione el rayo fue interceptado por una gran figura que se estaba cubriendo con una capucha negra pero no de mortífago... Nadie supo quien era ese extraño pero cayó a un par de metros de Hermione al parecer inconciente pero en menos de un segundo empezó a salir sangre de por debajo de la capucha...

Harry trató de gritar pero no podía, estaba todavía sin poder moverse.

Tanto Hermione como Voldemort se quedaron totalmente anonadados por un segundo pero Hermione reaccionó rápido y empezó a murmurar palabras que para los oidos de Harry y de Dayane no parecia mas que como una sarta de palabras inventadas pero el cuerpo de la persona que se había lanzado para evitar que el hehizo le diera a Hermione se estaba calmando, Hermione al ver que se había calmado se atrevió un poco y le quitó la capucha que cubría el rostro del hombre...

Harry se quedó anonadado... Al igual que Hermione... Cómo era eso posible?  
La cara del hombre estaba cubierta de un poco de sangre todavía que había salido de sus ojos y su boca pero la cara era inconfundible.  
La persona que se había lanzado era ni mas ni menos que su propio padre... Allí estaba en el piso casi inconciente, Sirius Black...

.-Vaya, vaya... Pensé que este bobo ya había muerto.  
Pero de que me preocupo si de nuevo morirá...Que tonto... Pero junto contigo y Dayane que me traicionaron ya son tres los que van a morir... Pero no te preocupes que el mundo entero sabrá que eras una mortífaga y mataste incluso a todos esos asquerosos muggles...

.-Yo no los maté...- dijo Hermione con una voz casi audible y muy temblorosa...

.-Claro... Vamos... Atácame!! Querías luchar conmigo no? Vamos! Qué esperas? Párate!

Hermione se llenó de furia... Se sentía impotente... No tenía la fuerza suficiente si quiera para poderse parar...

.-Bueno... Como no quieres pararte... Avada Kedavra!!

La maldición retumbó en los oidos de Hermione... No podía dejarse morir, no así, esa no era la forma, ese no era su momento, todavía tenía que ayudar a Draco... Ya si no era por ella el salvarse sino por salvar a alguien mas, a ese ser que ella amaba...El había arriesgado su vida por ella y no podría dejar desperdiciar esa segunda oportunidad de esa forma, no sería asesinada por ese ser.  
En una ultima pisca de segundo logró escapar de la maldición, pero no por mucho pues el rayo había perforado parte de la capa al moverse de forma demasiado rápida.  
Logró parase y quedar frente a frente a Voldemort... Tenía que vivir...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Bellatrix? Qué está sucediendo?

.-Ah eres tu... No estabas tu también traicionándonos con el bando de Dumbledore?

.-Sabes que soy yo el que pasa casi toda la información de verdadera valía al señor tenebroso... Y no los estoy traicionando... Si fuera así no estaría aquí...

Bellatrix observó fijamente a los ojos del hombre que tenía enfrente, tenía su tunica y máscara de mortífago y su cabello graciento sobresaliendo de entre los pequeños espacios de la mascara...

.-Me vas a responder? Qué es lo que sucede?

.-Ay Severus estas muy atrasado... La hija pródiga nos traicionó de nuevo...

.-quién?

.-Cómo que quién? Lora... Ella nos traicionó de nuevo y por la misma tonteria... Amor...

.-Pero... Eso es imposible, ella murió hace...

.-El señor tenebroso la había revivido en el cuerpo de la sangre sucia esa, bueno su hija y pues ve lo que sucedió... Y aparte Dayane también nos abandonó... Y hace apenas unos instantes a que no adivinas quién se arrojó frente a la sangre sucia para evitar que un ataque le diera?...-Bellatrix le miró un tanto divertida a la cara de confusión total de Snape y al no obtener respuestas le habló de nuevo- Nada mas y nada menos que Sirius Black... Ahora resulta que está vivo... Cómo? No se... Pero creo eso es lo mas relevante hasta el momento... Cómo estoy segura de que estas de nuestro lado?

.-Ya verás... Ya verás... Me tengo que ir...

.-A dónde a esconder? O a cambiar información?

.-A saldar una cuenta pendiente ahora que todos estan distraidos...

Snape se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció entre algunos mortífagos anonadados con la lucha que se daba dentro del aro de fuego...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Vaya al fin te levantas...

Voldemort y Hermione se quedaron por unos instantes parados viéndose fijamente a los ojos analizando ambos apuntándose con sus varitas y miradas desafiantes.  
Un rayo salió de la varita de Hermione que iba hacia Voldemort pero este lo esquivó facilmente, tenía que concentrarse para poder evitar que escuchara el ataque que le iba a lanzar...

Dayane que estaba todavía atrapada en el hechizo se zafó de alguna manera, se paró frente a Harry y apuntando a Harry con su varita le quitó el hechizo que tenía.  
Harry se iba a atravesar en la batalla para ir a ver si era de verdad Sirius el que estaba allí tirado en el pasto pero Dayane le detuvo...

Harry volteó a verla extrañado al sentir un temblor en la mano que había puesto en su hombro.  
Los ojos de la chica estaban en blanco y su cuerpo temblaba un poco.  
Harry se asutó pensando que le habían mandado un hechizo pero viendo a todos lados todos estaban atentos viendo a Hermione y Voldemort.  
Volteó de nuevo a Dayane y vió como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y volvía en si...

.-Harry...

Dijo mientras otra lágrima furtiva dejaba su rastro en la mejilla de la chica.

.-Dai... Estas bien?- dijo Harry preocupado mientras la sangoloteaba un tanto esperando respuesta por parte de la chica.  
Los ojos de Dayane estaban perdidos en la nada como viendo algo pero nada a la vez, su piel estaba pálida.  
Volvió en si viendo como Harry la miraba con un semblante preocupado.  
Rápidamente hechó un vistazo al escenario que se posaba frente a ella Hermione luchando con Voldemort ambos escapando apenas de los insistentes ataques del otro.  
La chica se lanzó a los brazos de Harry y empezó levemente a sollozar...

.-Vamos tranquila... Yo estoy aquí contigo y te juro que te protegeré...

Los sollozos se escucharon mas fuertes.

.-Qué sucede?

.-No quiero que mueras!!

.-No lo haré... Te prometo que estaré contigo...

.-Harry... No luches por favor...

.-Tengo que...

.-Pero es que si luchas tu...

.-Tranquila...

Dayane estaba demasiado nerviosa, había tenido una premunición y estaba casi totalmente segura de que se cumpliría, ya le había sucedido veces anteriores y siempre se cumplia.  
No podía dejar que nada le pasara.  
Lo quería demasiado... Lo quería?  
No... Lo amaba... El erea gentil y bueno con ella a pesar de todo... El era el unico que de verdad había depositado su confianza en ella... Harry se separó de ella por un segundo y se acercó al hombre que se había interpuesto entre el hechizo y Hermione. En menos de segundos volvió junto a ella con el hombre todavía medio inconciente.

.-Oh! Por Merlín! Es Sirius Black!

.-Es mi padrino... Y el padre de Hermione...

.-Cómo? Pero... El no...-la chica se quedó callada unos segundos, no sabía si hablar o no pero en un momento como si Harry hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos le contestó...

.-Si... El había muerto... No pensé que de verdad fuera a funcionar el hechizo... (N/A: no habrían olvidado que hace... Hace... UYYY muchísísimo puse un "hechizo" para revivir a los seres queridos no?)

Un gritillo que se escuchó los hizo regresar a la realidad. Un fuerte hechizo había alcanzado a Hermione haciéndola volar por los aires a unos metros hacia arriba y luego estamparse de lleno con el pasto.  
Dayane miró horrorizada oyendo como Voldemort se reía haciendo eso...

.-A ver? Dónde estan tus poderes? Sabes? Creo que se me olvidó decirte que en el momento en que alguien se atreviera a desafiar tus poderes te debilitas... Solo un poco... JAJA!!

Eso era... Por eso Hermione estaba así, pensó Harry... Necesitaba darle tiempo para recuperarse... Pero... Para qué? No... Esa debía ser su batalla, no la Hermione... Este era el momento... Momento para el cual ya debía estar preparado.  
Hermione le había ya ayudado demasiado... Había debilitado bastante a su oponente... Sería mas facil para el...

.-Avada...

.-Detente allí!! Tu le haces algo y...

Voldemort bajó su varita y sonrió de una manera muy macabra al ver que Harry se interponía entre Hermione y el con varita en alto...

.-Y que? Me vas a matar acaso? Cómo no!!

.-Càllate!! Vámos ataca!!

.-Claro... Con mucho gusto-dijo Voldemort con una voz impresionantemente sisenante y con un enorme deje de delite...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	32. Con la ayuda de Hermione

Cap 32. Con la ayuda de Hermione

Amanda corría rápidamente por el bosque desesperada... Había huido en el momento en que vió como Draco Malfoy se empezaba a desangrar... No sabía porque le había dado un impulso... Y ahora estaba ella sola perdida en el bosque justo cuando tropezó con algo cayendo estrepitozamente en el pasto, por reacción volteó a ver con qué había tropezado o mas bien con quien...

.-OH!! Profesora McGonagall perdóneme...

.-Señorita!! Pero que demo... Qué demonios está usted haciendo aqui? Debería estar en el colegio!! Pero es que...Cómo pude ser posible tal imprudencia de dejarla aquí?!

Amanda estaba pálida... Y sentía como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.  
Y en un rápido moviemiento se prensó al cuello de la profesora que segía maldiciendo, y sin poder contenerse empezó a llorar...

.-Amanda? Qu.qué sucede?

La profesora intentaba que su voz no fuera tan seca como siempre pero era demasiado pedir.  
Sin embargo la pequeña no se quedó callada...

.-Es que... Han pasado tantas cosas... Yo... Ví como el padre de Draco trataba matar a Mione de espaladas pero Draco... El se dió cuenta y el ataque le dió a el...- Amanda hablaba entre sollozos mientras cientos de lágrimas corrian por todas sus mejillas...

.-Ha tocado al joven Malfoy la maldición asesina?!

.-No... No se... Era un hechizo que yo había hecho... Fue horrible!! Draco se empezó a desangrar y yo... yo salí corriendo y...

.-Espera... Dijiste que el hechizo que tocó al joven Malfoy ya lo habías hecho en alguna ocasión?

.-Si... Es que... Yo... yo maté a un mortífago!!

La profesora se puso mas pálida de lo que ya estaba y abrazó suavemente a Amanda mientras sentía su hombro húmedo a causa de las lágrimas que salían a chorros de los ojos de Amanda.  
Esa batalla se estaba descontrolando... Amanda tan pequeña y se había tenido que ver en la necesidad de matar a un mortífago adulto...

.-Y Potter?

.-Ibamos a hacer el hechizo pero nos tendieron una emboscada y no se realmente que está sucediendo pero... El dichoso libro...

.-Lo tiene el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

.-Creo que si... porque se llevaron a Harry y el traía el libro...

.-Necesito recuperar ese libro... Vamos... necesito de su ayuda!

.-Cócomo? De mi ayuda?

.-Si vamos! Yo no podría sola no estoy en condiciones...

La profesora se paró agilmente del pasto y empezó a caminar con bastante esfuerzo seguida de Amanda.  
Pasados un par de minutos llegaron a las orillas del bosque donde empezaban a escucharse los hechizos de... Harry. Y se sentía un enorme calor.  
Se acercaron mas y pudieron ver a Harry pelenado con Voldemort mientras Dayane cuidaba de una muy débil Hermione y de un hombre que se le hizo conocido a la profesora.  
La profesora veía como Hermione estaba toda pálida a pesar del fuego que las rodeaba que solo cintilaba débilmente alrededor de ellos cuatro. De un momento a otro el fuego desapareció y varios mortífagos se acercaron un paso para poder ver mejor... Todos habían olvidado por completo sus peleas estaban demasiado atentos en la que ahora se sucitaba frente a los ojos de cientos de magos y brujas pero había algo que estaba acechando desde lo mas cercano y que todos habían olvidado... Los dementores que hacia unos minutos antes habían estado atacando a todo cuanto podían ahora habían desaparecido. Los dragones solo sobrevolaban el area temiendo poder herir a sus "amos" (N/A: los mortífagos) pero los hombres lobo se acercaban peligrosamente al area de la batalla tras haberse alimentado de unos indefensos ñiños de una aldea cercana...

La profesora McGonagall se quedó al igual anonadada viendo como peleaban, Amanda estaba ocupada viendo a Hermione, esperaba que estuviera bien, volteó la vista cerca de donde estaba Voldemort y allí estaba, allí pudo ver el libro tirado en el pasto.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Cho y Ginny estaban atónitas viendo la batalla que se presentaba frente a sus ojos intentando identificar al hombre que se había interpuesto entre el hechizo y Hermione justo cuando una mano se posaba en el hombro de cada una, ambas voltearon y vieron la anciana cara del director mirándolas totalmente despreocupado mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su boca.  
Ambas jóvenes se sorprendieron de verlo tan campante, Ginny abrió la boca para hablar pero Dumbledore la interrumpió.

.-Puedo pedirles un favor?

Las dos solo asintieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Preguntándose que tipo de favor podría necesitar Dumbledore.

.-Nunca se rindan... Aún cuando todo se ha perdido siempre hay esperanza... Les pido que no dejen que sus esperanzas se esfumen... Yo me tengo que ir y no creo poder volver...

Cho hizo una mirada horrorizada al anciano profesor.

.-Pero profesor cómo que se va?

.-Si, tengo unos deberes que cumplir, una lucha pendiente... Señorita Weasley? Puedo confiar en que usted va a cuidar bien a la señorita Granger y a Sirius que creo que no está muy bien verdad?

.-Por su puesto profesor...

Miró por última vez a las dos jóvenes que lo miraban intrigadas y este tras lanzarle una ultima mirada con esos intensos ojos azules les sonrió y girose sobre sus talones. Empezó a caminar alejandose cada vez mas de ellas.

.-Sirius? No será Sirius Black verdad?

.-Me temo que si...

.-Pero el es un exconvicto y aparte no había muerto?

.-Pues si pero... Ay ya no se que sucede!!

.-A dónde crees que vaya?-dijo Cho tras unos momentos de un extraño silencio entre ellas...

.-No tengo ni idea.

.-Crees que vuelva?

Ginny se quedó pensativa por un par de segundos, lo mas seguro era que no volviera...

.-No lo se...

.-Y cr...-Cho se calló al instante vió como el aro de fuego que rodeaba a los cuatro desapareció, Cho vió como algunos mortífagos que estaban mas cerca del área se acercaron un paso mas hacia delante.

.-Hermione- Le escuchó susurrar a su compañera volteó a ver a Ginny pero su compañera ya no estaba había corrido hacia donde estaban luchando Harry y Voldemort...

.-Ginny!! No vayas es peligroso...

Pero la pelirroja le ignoró por completo mientras seguía corriendo hacia Hermione.  
Llegó junto a ella y sin atender en que Dayane estaba allí con ella la apartó de un empujón.

.-Hermione! Hermione estas bien? Porfavor dime que estas bien!

.-Está débil-contestó desde atras Dayane un poco ofendida por ser ignorada.

.-Pero cómo? yo la ví que no se agotaba al pelear con... El...

.-En el momento en que el desafió sus poderes ella se debilitó y ahora está demasiado débil...

Ginny frunció el entrecejo y la nariz, tenía que alejarla de allí, era muy peligroso.  
Volteó a ver a la cara de su amiga, estaba pálida y un par de lágrimas se habían quedado estancadas en sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban apenas abiertos, Hermione estaba luchando por no cerrar los ojos, tenía que mantenerse en pie, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, abrió un poco mas los ojos y vió la pecosa cara de Ginny que la miraba preocupada, fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba tirada en el pasto...

.-Hermione... Te voy a sacar de aqui no te preocupes...-alcanzó a escuchar apenas mientas sus ojos se cerraban a falta de fuerza y quedaba inconciente...

.-Weasley... aléjalos a los dos de aquí yo tengo que quedarme pero llevala lejos...

.-porqué tienes que quedarte?

.-Tengo que enmendar un poco todo el daño que he hecho...

Ginny la miró como si la acabaran de ofender pero sin prestarle mas atención tomó fuertemente a Hermione y a Sirius del brazo y tras recordar una y otra vez los ensayos para poder aparecerse se desapareció...

°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Dumbledore, porque tan solo? Porque no estas viendo la pelea del "elegido"?

Dumbledore sabía que lo que fuera a suceder era inevitable pero no pensó que fuera a hacerlo la persona que estaba justo a sus espladas.  
Dumbledore al instante se giró hacia la voz que le había hablado.  
Lo miró por un instante y luego con un un cierto tono de súplica habló.

.-Severus...

.-Me sorprende que siendo, dicen por allí, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, claro que a mi parecer lo es mi señor, no pudiste ver que yo no estaba de tu lado? Te creiste todo el cuentito de que yo era bueno y que estaba arrepentido no? No puedo creerlo, frente a tus narices estuve siempre y nunca pudiste notarlo?

Snape soltó una fuerte risotada y esperó ansioso una respuesta...

.-El ver a los demás con el corazón a veces nos hace olvidarnos de ver con los ojos y con el cerebro mismo...-contestó Dumbledore un tanto lastimero mientras la cara de Snape se transformaba y le empezaba a ver con un gran odio...

.-Siempre he odiado tus malditas metáforas!! Porqué no habalas directo de una maldita vez?

.-Fui un viejo tonto que confió ciegamente...

.-Vaya!! Hasta que entiendo algo de lo que dice!! Y ahora que ha ocurrido este milagro... Morirás... Al igual que Potter, el no tardará ya mucho en caer y no va tener quien le ayude... Debería ver como me va a recibir el señor después de que le diga que me deshice de la pequeña piedra que le estorbaba en su camino hacia la grandeza!!

Snape se quitó la máscara y bajó su capucha dejando ver una expresión como si de un demente se tratara, en su cara había una enorme sonrisa y en sus ojos un extraño brillo que hizo a Dumbledore sentir miedo.

.-De verdad vas a hacerlo?

.-Si...

.-Y... Entonces qué esperas?

Dumbledore tenía una cierta expresión de miedo en su cara pero que se desapareció mientras lanzaba su varita lo mas lejos que pudo de su alcance.

.-Vamos Severus hazlo... Estoy totalmente desarmado...

.-Con mucho gusto... Será un placer... Es solo que no pensé que fuera tan patéticamente fácil... Bueno... Adiós... Avada Kedavra!!

El impacto le dió en el centro del corazón a Dumbledore haciéndolo girar por sobre aires para después caer elegantemente sobre el pasto frío... Si, Albus Dumbledore había muerto.  
Snape se acercó al cuerpo de Dumbledore y tras comprobar que estaba muerto empezó a examinarlo bien, notó que una lágrima se había quedado estancada en la mejilla del anciano director.  
Le mandó una última mirada de desprecio y tras darle un puntapié se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció del lugar...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Vaya Potter... Veo que has practicado... Claro que no me igualas habilidad... Lo único que te ha ayudado es que tu amiguita me debilitó un poco pero no demasiado no te preocupes...

Voldemort veía con sus impresionantes ojos rojos a Harry con un brillo de odio.  
Gotas de sudor resbalaban de vez en vez por su pálido y áspero rostro mientras que Harry le devolvía la miarada...

.-Ya estoy aburrido de tí Potter!! Quiero que te largues!! Dentro de unos años escribirán sobre esta batalla y por supuesto sobre ti y sobre cuanto rogaste que te matara porque ya no podías mas y yo por ser piadoso te lo concedí.  
Mira a tu alrededor... Mira todos los que han muerto por tu culpa... Si te hubieras unido a mi desde el principio... Nada de esto estaría pasando... Y aparte fíjate bien... Tu ex-amada Lora... Oh lo siento... Hermione podría estar de nuestro lado luchando con nosotros... Y no luchando ahora entre la vida y la muerte... Oh si-agregó con cierto deje de diversión al ver la expresión de Harry- Ella podría morir en cualquier momento... El hechizo que le hice hace rato... Ja... Tenía su lado bueno... Claro, para mi...

Voldemort empezó a reir estridentemente mientras la cara de Harry solo reflejaba un enorme odio y unas ganas de matarlo allí mismo pero estaba cansado y Voldemort también, puesto que ahora solo lo veía mientras daba vueltas como una serpiente acechando a su presa...

.-Vamos ataca!! Que... No tienes el valor acaso?

.-Callate!

.-Eres igual de patético que tu padre... El se puso a llorar para que no lo matara...

.-Eso no es cierto!!

.-Y tu madre empezó a...

.-CÁLLATE!! YA CÁLLATE!! ESO NO ES CIERTO!! Avada Kedavra!!

El rayo de luz verde salió directo hacia Voldemort pero este alcanzó a esquivarlo un poco pero le dió en su brazo izquierdo.  
Harry se quedó allí parado viendo a Voldemort que estaba viendo su brazo, pasados unos segundos empezó a reirse con una risa que asustó a mucho de los presentes, estuvo riendo fuertemente durante casi un minuto.

.-No puedo creerlo... Hace rato tu mataste a uno de mis mortífagos con el mismo hechizo y aurita... Solo lograste que mi brazo se durmiera... Que sucede? No me odias acaso?

La varita de Harry salió voldano de entre sus manos y el había salido despedido hacia atras... No se había dado cuenta y su rival había utilizado un expelliarmus no verbal, ahora su varita estaba a unos 10 metros de distancia de su mano y se había perdido entre la niebla que estaba sobre el pasto.  
Harry empezó a buscarla con la mirada pero nada... Solo se veía la niebla ni siquiera podía ver sus propios pies...

.-Ahora estas desarmado... Mi pasciencia se ha agotado y tu... Vas a morir...

Dayane veía asustada la escena era exactamente igual a como lo había visto en la visión... Justo en ese momento se quedaría viendo un par de segundos, después de eso había un pedazo un tanto confuso donde un canto muy melodioso se escuchaba por todo el lugar y luego Voldemort alzaría su varita para lanzar el peor de las maldiciones imperdonables.  
Su mente quedó en blanco por un segundo... La imagen de Harry tendido en el pasto mientras por entre la niebla se veía su cuerpo muerto y sus ojos perdidos ya sin vida, le llegó de repente...

°°°°°°°°°

.-Oh por Merlín!!

Hermione se hayaba sentada ya en el pasto recargada en el hombro de su amiga mientras Ginny veía asustada como Harry se quedaba sin varita.  
Hermione abrió un poco los ojos, los párpados le pesaban y escuchaba los gritillos de Ginny muy lejanos, pero vió claramente como Harry y voldemort se quedaban viendo fijamente.  
Hermione volteó al cielo y vió como una hermosa ave de hermosas plumas rojas sobrevolaba el área y empezaba a entonar una hermosa canción.  
Por un momento empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía y el frío que sentía se iba transformando en un calor que la reconfortaba y le hacía sentir que la esperanza resurgía de entre sus entrañas.  
Una fuerza la invadió, pero solo duró unos momentos en que todos los allí presentes se quedaron escuchando el suave cantar del ave,pero Voldemort de un segundo a otro rompió esa suave magia que se estaba formando en las personas...

.-Es el avechucho de Dumbledore... Y aparentemente... Ha muerto... Que lástima... No te parece Potter?

Harry se quedó totalmente anonadado... Era verdad y por el tipo de canto que estaba entonando Fawkes... No, no podía ser verdad... Su mente empezó a divagar por unos segundos cuando cayó en la realidad... Estaba totalmente desarmado frente al mago mas despiadado de todos los tiempos y este estaba nada mas y nada menos que apuntándole directo al corazón mientras una luz de color verde salía de un extremo de la varita.  
Se asustó... Desde ese momento todo le pareció verse como en cámara lenta...Vió como unos hombres lobo empezaban a atacar a los de la Orden, giró la mirada y vió un escudo como de luz se formó a su alrededor, Harry se había dado cuenta pero el rayo verde logró atravesarlo como si nada... El rayo iba directo hacia el... Se cubrió con los brazos la cara como si eso fuera a protegerle de la muerte que se avecinaba sobre de el...

Veía como el rayo se acercaba cada vez mas pero lo que le pareció una sombra se interpuso entre el rayo y el. Cerró fuerte los ojos pensando que había imaginado eso pero tras esperar unos segundos y no sentir nada abrió los ojos... Voldemort se hayaba todavía frente a el pero dando gritos que hacían estremecer a Harry porque parecían tener entre ellos carcajadas... Qué era lo que había sucedido? Qué había sido la sombra? Y porqué no estaba muerto? Volteó la vista al piso y allí estaba... La respuesta a todas sus preguntas.  
Dayane estaba tendida sobre el pasto frío boca arriba con los ojos abiertos viendo aparentemente hacia el cielo pero viendo a la nada, no viendo nada, sin vida, completamente muertos.  
Una furia tremenda le llenó el cuerpo a Harry... Sintió como si el piso temblara bajo sus pies mientras una lágrima rodaba en su mejilla... Ya había muerto demasiados por el, ya habían muerto demasiados por tratar de salvarlo a el... Se arrodilló junto a Dayane mientras sin darse cuenta otro rayo de luz verde iba hacia el... Harry veía enfurecido el cuerpo de Dayane mientras fuertes y rápidas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sin darse cuenta el escudo se formó de nuevo pero esta vez el rayo rebotó llendo a parar sobre un mortífago que se hayaba cerca, al instante cayó muerto...

.-Vámos!! Ataquenlo!!-dijo Voldemort un tanto asustado por el escudo... Qué era eso?

Los mortífagos asustados obedecieron las ordenes de su amo pero todos los hechizos que lanzaban salían expedidos hacia todos lados.  
Varios mortífagos salieron huyendo al ver que los hechizos rebotaban, los de la Orden intentaban luchar con los hombres lobo y evitar ser mordidos.  
Voldemort también se unia a los ataques pero simplemente no sucedía nada... Harry seguía arrodillado junto a Dayane llorando... Suavemente le pasó la mano por sobre los ojos cerrándoselos, cerró los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas con el sueter raído y sucio que traía, abrió de nuevo los ojos, le besó suavemente la frente a Dayane... Se levantó con los ojos cerrados de nuevo mientras su varita llegaba volando de la nada para posarse en su mano.  
Abrió los ojos de golpe y allí estaba... Frente a el... El causante de que estuviera huérfano, el causante de tanto daño a sus seres queridos... El causante de todo... La furia incrementó todavía mas y sin pensárselo dos veces lanzó un fuerte haz de luz verde directo a Voldemort... Como Harry lo había previsto había esquivado por poco el Avada Kedavra pero no podría esquivar el segundo mandado casi después del primero.  
El rayo le dió en el pecho a Voldemort... Todos contuvieron la respiración por un segundo aparentemente no sucedía nada pero Harry podía ver como un extraño humo empezaba a salir del cuerpo de su oponente... Hubo un fuerte destello, un fuerte grito y el cuerpo de Voldemort había desaparecido solo había quedado un humo gris que volaba siniestramente en donde había estado.  
Como si el humo pudiera ver salió como huyendo del lugar perdiéndose entre los árboles... Al instante todos los mortífagos que se habían quedado expectantes salieron huyendo hacia todas diecciones nerviosos como si hubieran olvidado que podían desaparecerse corrian hacia todas partes tratando de huir de los de la Orden que los perseguían...

°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione había recuperado un poco de fuerza mientras el fenix había estado cantando y sentándose bien junto a Ginny veía asustada como Voldemort le había mandado un Avada a Harry y tras atravesar una extraña luz que se había formado alrededor de Harry y Dayane que estaba justo detras de Harry, Dayane se había interpuesto entre la maldición y Harry evitando que le diera...

Hermione se volteó con trabajo al sentir la presencia de Sirius junto a ella... Y si... No lo había imaginado... Era Sirius.  
Puso su mano en la frente de Sirius y sintiendo como si le quitaran energía se tambaleó un poco y se desplomó sobre Sirius que se había recuperado con la ayuda de Hermione.  
Vió uan cabellera de un tono muy fuerte obscuro y unas facciones que se le hacían muy familiares.  
Se sentó tomando a la joven entre sus brazos y pronto la reconoció cuando ella abrió los ojos.

.-Hermione...

.-Sirius... Estas bien!

Hermione intentó pararse pero le costaba trabajo...

.-Tranquila...

.-Y... Y Voldemort?

Sirius volteó a ver hacia todos lados y quedó anonadado al ver el humo que empezaba a huir...

.-Creo que se terminó el problema...Ahora tenemos otro problema...Hombres lobo, por todas partes...

.-Oigan!! Los mortífagos... Estan huyendo necesitamos atraparlos! Sirius no es por ofender pero creo que si no tienes una varita no se puede hacer mucho...

Hermione se paró con trabajo mientras se mareaba un poco y ante la mirada escandalizada de Ginny por lo acabado de suceder... Y ante la preocupada de Sirius, Hermione se desapareció.  
Apareció lejos de la batalla en un área bastante solitaria, no se veía nada por las cercanías.  
La chica dió un brinco cuando justo detras de ella se paró un dragón de unos 5 metros de alto, estaba solo, era de un color impresionantemente obscuro.  
Hermione se quedó pasmada... Según sabía podía comunicarse con los dragones pero cómo? nunca lo había intentado.  
Tenía que intentarlo por lo menos...

°°°°°°°°°°°

Los de la Orden seguían persiguiendo a los mortífagos atrapándo los mas que podían, pero era casi imposible pues tenían que defenderse también de los hombres lobos que mandaban mordidas furiosas sobre todo aquel que pudieran... Ya muchos había huído, pero todavía habían muchos por allí dando vueltas... Los dragones al ver el espectáculo empezaron a abrir sus enormes ocicos para bañar el area de fuego, había gente corriendo por todos lados entre pedazos de pasto que se incendiaban pero justo en un momento todos voltearon hacia su lado derecho al momento.  
Un dragón enorme, al parecer el líder venía, pero no solo, venía con una joven montada a sus espaldas...

Ginny y Sirius que habían estado alejados de la zona buscando a Hermione y aparte porque no tenían mucho que hacer estando si varitas volteó al cielo al escuchar miles de batires de alas... Hermione estaba montada en uno de los dragones y al parecer ¿estaba dando instrucciones a los dragones?  
Se asombró muchísimo y mas al ver que se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia el area de la batalla y agarraban con sus enormes hocicos a los mortífagos que trataban de huír y tras masticarlos un poco se los tragaban.  
Ginny hizo una mueca de asco y dió un enorme grito cuando el enorme dragón en el que estaba montada Hermione se paraba frente a ella.

.-Ginny! Sirius!! Tomen...

Hermione le tendió una varita a Ginny y otra se la lanzó a Sirius mientras un poco asustada la pelirroja la tomaba...

.-Ginny...Sirius... Dumbledore ha muerto... iré por su cuerpo y tengo asusntos pendientes que resolver antes... Quiero que ahuyenten a los dementores y a los hombres lobo... Estan ya sobre nosoros!!

Justo en ese momento cientos de aullidos se escucharon entre ellos, uno justo detrás de ellos... iban a atacarlo pero Sirius alzó la voz impidiéndolo...

.-NO! Esperen! Es Remus!

El lobo los miró por unos instantes y se alejó... Ya si no habían llegado antes a la batalla tendrían mucho de donde escoger para alimentarse...

.-Qué?! Pero cómo pretendes que los ahuyentemos?-dijo Ginny tras recuperar el alineto de ver a un hombre lobo tan de cerca...

.-Montense en el...

Hermione señaló a las espaldas de Ginny y esta horrorizada vió como otro enorme dragón estaba justo detras de ella.  
Sirius volteó a ver hacia donde estaba el dragón y no le sorprendió mucho... Había visto muchas veces a dragones y mucho mas cuando anduvo saliendo con Lora...

.-Estas loca?

.-No... Súbete no te va a hacer nada... Tiene órdenes de hacer todo lo que ustedes le digan... Vamos subete...

.-No!

Ginny empezó a gritar como loca cuando el dragón de una forma poco sutil la tomaba en su hocico y la ponía en su lomo.  
Frente a ella Sirius se subió de un agil brinco.

.-Tranquila no te va a hacer nada... Aparte yo estoy aca contigo... -dijo tratando de calmarla Sirius...

.-Vayan! Yo tengo que irme... Ginny cuida a Sirius...

.-Qué? Si no soy un niño pequeño...

.-No pero a veces actuas como tal... Cuídense...

Hermione emprendió en vuelo en el enorme dragón mientras cientos de mortífagos ya habían sido capturados y muchos otros matados, las cosas se empezaban a clamar excepto por los dementores que atacaban a diestra y siniestra y los hombres lobo que intentaban morder a todo aquel que estuviera distraido...

.-.-.-.-

Hermione llegó de nuevo al lugar donde había dejado a Draco, allí estaba, no se veía tan pálido y tenía una pequeña sonrisa formada en su boca, pero con una pequeña ira de sangre seca en el labio. El fuego cintilante hacía sentir un suave calor.

.-Draco...

Hermione movía suavemente e insistentemente el hombro de Draco que estaba acostado y aparentemente dormido muy plácidamente, pero este no constestaba.  
Le miró extrañada... No se sentía su respiración... Rápidamente Hermione intentó sentir su presencia pero nada... Simplemente no la podía sentir...

Un enorme nudo se le hizo en la garganta mientras unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras movía un poco mas fuerte el cuerpo del joven pero sin reacción alguna...

.-Draco! Despierta por favor!

Decía entre sollozos mientras movía desesperada el cuerpo del joven.  
Nada... Simplemente no respondía.  
Acercó su oido al pecho intentando oir aunque fuera un leve latido pero tras esperar varios segundos, casi un minuto; no había nada.  
Draco había muerto...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 


	33. Perdidas Irreparables?

Cap 33. Perdidas Irreparables...?

Ginny junto con Sirius buscaban por todos lados con la mirada a Hermione, no la encontraba por ningún lado. Había demasiada gente en el comedor del Colegio Hogwarts, donde se había corvertido en una enfermería pues eran tantos los que estaban heridos que no cabían ya en la enfermería.  
La enfermera estaba muy alterada dando vueltas por todos lados atendiendo a todos los que podía a la vez.  
Varios de la Orden que no habían quedado tan gravemente heridos estaban ayudando a aquellos que si.  
Muchas mujeres lloraban desconsoladas al haber perdido a sus hijos, esposos o familiares en la batalla. Pero muchos volteaban las miradas como si acabaran de ver a un fantasma al ver a Sirius buscando a Harry y a Hermione sin importarle como le veía la gente.

No la encontraba, se le hacía muy raro. Tampoco había visto a Draco, ni a Harry. Después de que ella se fue con Sirius en el dragón perdió la noción de lo que sucedía bajo ella, sólo había encontrado en un solitario lugar a la profesora McGonagall y a una niña pequeña que era la amiga de Hermione, ambas inconcientes.  
Amanda estaba al igual que Ginny buscando por entre todos lados a Hermione pero sin suerte alguna, mientras que la profesora ahora estaba dormida pero entre sueño y sueño la joven que la atendía escuchaba que mencionaba a Dumbledore y otras palabras que no podía entender.

Ginny salió del gran comedor y se dirigía al lago cuando un llanto que se le hizo familiar le llegó por entre los pasillos, venía de la enferemería.  
Empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia allá mientras un presentimiento le llegaba.  
La puerta de la enfermería estaba abierta y a diferencia del comedor ese lugar estaba tranquilo, todas las camas ocupadas unas por algunos pacientes que estaban en recuperación y otros tantos que estaban cubiertos con una sábana blanca de pies a cabeza dando a entender que lamentablemente estaban muertos.  
Escuchó los sollozos en una de las camas al fondo del lugar.  
Una cabellera china y extremadamente roja le hizo notar que esa era su madre la que estaba llorando abrazada de un cuerpo que estaba cubierto con la sábana blanca.  
Empezó a correr hacia su madre, esta al escuchar las pisadas se volteó a ver a Ginny.  
Se paró del piso donde estaba incada y abrazó fuertemente a Ginny mientras lloraba todavía mas desconsoladamente.

.-Gin... Mi pequeña... Mi Arthur...Mi Percy...

A Ginny se le paró el corazón por un par de segundos.  
Volteó a ver por encima del hombro de su madre y efectivamente pudo ver un par de cabelleras pelirrojas que sobresalían de las sábanas que les cubrían.  
Un nudo se le formó en la garganta mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry iba caminando por los terrenos del derredor hacia Hogwarts cargando un cuerpo de una chica que estaba muerta apenas desde hacía menos de una hora.  
Sin darse cuenta del hermoso lago que se postraba frente a ellos mientras los rayos del sol del amanecer se reflejaban suavemente sobre el lago que se veía tan apacible como los terrenos en esos momentos.  
Volteó a ver al lago sin embargo esa hermosa imagen que se formaba no le hizo sentir mejor, solo sintió ganas de llorar, de impotencia, no había podido hecho por salvar a ninguno de sus seres queridos.  
Cuando mataron a sus padres el era demasiado pequeño pero con Sirius y Dayane pudo haber hecho algo. De vez en vez sentía que la muerte de su padrino había sido culpa de el, tal vez había servido el hechizo y lo había recuperado pero...

Ahora Dayane había muerto, y sentía que por su culpa.  
Podría haberla salvado, podría haberla revivido con el Libro, pero ahora el libro estaba perdido... Voldemort se lo había quedado y seguramente se lo había dado a alguno de sus leales confidentes y lo usarian para que su amo volviera...

Una lágrima furtiva salió, y recorriendo poco a poco la triste cara de Harry fue desapareciendo mientras otras tantas salían a caudales.  
Harry se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el pasto abrazando a Dayane mientras muchas mas lágrimas salían de su mirada triste.  
Tal vez no había llegado a amar a esa joven, pero si la había querido muchísimo, la imagen de ella en su cabeza le había hecho sentir fuerza dentro de sí para continuar... Pero ahora? Ahora que? Es cierto tenía amigos, pero era muy diferente el cariño de un amigo y el de un amor.  
Pero ahora se sentía solo. Todavía mas que cuando pensó que había perdido a su padrino para siempre.

Se empezó a sentir mareado y de un momento a otro se desmayó.  
Pasaron lo que fueron horas para el que en realidad habían sido minutos.  
Sintió como trataban de quitarle a Dayane de entre los brazos pero mientras mas lo intentaban, mas se aferraba a ella. Abrió los ojos con gran esfuerzo y puso encontrar unas caras poco familiares, era un par de jóvenes que sólo conocía de vista.  
Ellas jalaban fuertemente a Dayane intentando separar a Harry del cuerpo.

.-Harry. Suéltala!!

.-No!! Aléjense!!

.-Estas abrazando a un cadaver!! Suéltala!

.-NO! DÉJENME!!

.-Vamos Harry!! Suéltala, vamos adentro, acá hace frío.

.-NO!!

Las jóvenes que seguían jalando a Dayane y de la nada salieron despedidas hacia atras cayendo de espaldas.

.-Déjenme! Yo puedo solo...

Harry se levantó del pasto con Dayane en brazos y ante las miradas atónitas de las jóvenes se encaminó al castillo...

°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Oye? Has visto a Hermione?

.-No, no la he visto desde la batalla... No está por acá?

.-No, nadie la vio llegar... Si la vez me...

Pero la frase se quedó en el aire, pues en ese momento llegaba Harry totalmente pálido con el cuerpo de Dayane en los brazos, muchos empezaron a murmurar y mas por la capa de mortífago que tenía la chica, pero el lugar quedó completamente en silencio cuando de la nada se materializó una cama junto a Harry.

Suave y lentamente acostó a la chica en la cama y jalándose una silla, se sentó junto a ella.  
Los murmullos empezaron de nuevo, esta vez le empezaron a perforar la cabeza a Harry... Las puertas del gran comedor se cerraron de la nada atrapando dentro del lugar un forttíssimo viento que empezó a asustar a las personas al darse cuenta que era Harry el que ocasionaba eso; los murmullos empezaron de nuevo.

.-Porqué no se menten en sus asuntos y dejan de una vez por todas de decir tantas estupideces?!!

Todos voltearon de nuevo a hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

.-Harry? Has visto a Hermione?

.-Amanda... Este no es un buen momento...

.-No está aquí y pensé que tal vez...

.-No... No se donde está Ok?! Ya! Vete! Creo que ella se puede defender solita...

Amanda se fue un tanto ofendida y siguió buscando. Harry tomó entre sus manos las frías de Dayane, se recostó sobre el abdomen de la joven y mientras un par de lágrimas salían se desmayó de nuevo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione lloraba desconsolada sobre el cuerpo de Draco que llacía muerto sobre el pasto. Todos se habían ido ya. Pero ella no quería estar entre tanta gente que seguramente la juzgaría por todas las cosas que hizo y que no hizo pero eso era lo de menos.  
Draco había muerto, lo había perdido para siempre, no, se negaba a creerlo eso no podía acabar así.  
Tal vez había recuperado a un ser querido pero había perdido a otro... Eso no era justo...

Una luz apareció de la nada dentro de su mente... El Libro... Le podía pedir a Harry que lo reviviera, pero... Y si se lo habían llevado los mortífagos? Pues nada perdía con intentarlo, esa era su única esperanza.  
Volteó la vista atrás y pudo ver el cuerpo de Lucius, no sería muy bonito que lo dejara allí en medio de la nada por mas malo que hubiera sido, lentamente lo atrajo hacia sí con un movimiento de mano.  
El dragón estaba recostado junto a ellos, rápidamente se montó en el y acomodó a Lucius y a Draco sobre el.  
Todavía tenía que buscar a Dumbledore...

.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron varios minutos sobrevolando el área ya completamente vacía y justo cuando pensaba que no lo encontraría... Allí estaba, tendido elegantemente sobre el pasto, lo miró por unos instantes mientras una enorme tristeza le llegaba... Lo atrajo al igual que había hecho con Lucius y tras subirlo al dragón se desapareció del lugar junto con los cuerpos y el dragón...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El gran comedor seguía lleno de llantos y de voces desesperadas que se quedaron en silencio de nuevo al ver a la joven que Voldemort llamaba "Lora Lestrange" entrar.  
Muchos la vieron con desprecio y varios mas se alejaron un poco a su paso, pero otros se acercaban un poco mas al ver que traía unos cuerpos flotando tras de sí.  
Sirius estaba hasta el otro lado, la vió entrar e intentó acercarse pero era un tanto dificil ya que algunos se amontonaban para ver el cuerpo de Dumbledore...

Se fue al fondo del comedor, justo donde estaban congregados la mayor parte de los profesores y haciendo aparecer una cama acostó el cuerpo de Dumbledore.

.-Pero... Era cierto? Dumbledore ha...

.-NO!!-gritó la voz de la profesora MCgonagall que acababa de despertar hacía unos segundos...

Hermione dejó el cuerpo allí mientras las miradas tristes se empezaban a formar en los mas allegados al director, su mente solo estaba enfocada en el Libro... Rápidamente se fue alejando del lugar mientras Sirius intentaba acercarse a ella.  
La gran mayoría casi no le prestaban atencion a nada mas que no fuera Hermione y no se ocupaban sino de lanzar miradas de desprecio que la joven ignoraba por completo...

Hermione sintió que dió vuleco su estómago cuando vió a Harry recostado sobre Dayane.  
Se apresuró mas todavía, hizo aparecer otra cama y lanzó allí a Lucius, y tras acomodar a Draco en otra cama, empezó a mover a Harry.  
Este se despertó un poco atarantado y bastante molesto, pero volteó a ver al que lo había molestado.  
Allí estaba Hermione con los ojos hinchados y una mirada muy extraña que le hizo calmarse... Algo tenía...

.-Harry... Draco... El murió...

.-Dai ella...

.-Pero... Puedes revivirlos no? Con la ayuda del libro... Yo si quiequieres te puedo aayudarr y, y...-la voz de Hermione se empezaba a romper y se trababa un poco.

.-No... No se puede Hermione-dijo Harry con tristeza mientras se paraba de la silla y se postraba frente a Hermione...

.-Que... Qué quieres decir con eso? Cómo que no se puede? Debe de haber algo... Vamos!-la voz de Hermione se empezaba a notar preocupada y bastante desesperada...

.-Hermione... Yo no tengo el Libro...

.-NO! Yo se que lo tienes! Debes tenerlo!! No! No voy a perder a Draco de nuevo!! No de nuevo...-dijo totalmente desesperada mientras empezaban a salir miles de lágrimas de sus ojos y empezaba a golpear a Harry en el pecho con los puños cerrados...

.-Hermione... Lo siento...

.-No Harry... Porfavor dime que estas mintiendo!! Porfavor...

Hermione iba perdiendo fuerza... Harry intentaba en vano tranquilizarla, quería abrazarla y decirle que si... Que todo eso era un mentira y que el libro lo tenía el y que ella podría ayudarle a revivirlos... Pero no.  
Intentaba abrazarla pero ella no se dejaba seguía golpeando a Harry...

Hermione sentía que sus emociones se desbordaban... No podía ser... Ya no había esperanza de que el volviera y matara su tristeza... No... El se había ido y esta vez para no volver.  
Una enorme estallido se escuchó en el gran comedor seguido un sonido de millones de vidrios cayendo en el piso y unos cuantos gritos.  
Hermione había hecho que todas las ventanas de del castillo se rompieran al mismo tiempo.  
Harry y Hermione estaban cerca de una ventana y al estallar Harry logró cubrir con su cuerpo a Hermione para que no le cayeran los vidrios a ella.  
Por unos segundos se quedaron así ambos sumidos en sus tristezas.  
Sirius veía esto desde lejos y se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por ninguno de ellos.  
Vió como Hermione se soltaba suavemente de Harry y empezaba a correr hacia afuera del comedor seguida de cientos de miradas, Sirius logró tomarla de un brazo antes de que saliera pero sintió su mano arder... Inmediatamente la soltó, ella siguió corriendo y el se fijó en su mano llena de ampollas... No le prestó mucha atención, en un tiempo se había acostumbrado a eso.  
Volteó de nuevo a donde Harry. No había podido escuchar nada de lo que habían dicho pero si había visto todo y tenía curiosidad de ver por que ambos estaban así.  
Se encaminó hacia Harry y suavemente le puso una mano sobre su hombro...

.-Harry...

Harry sin mas se giró y se abrazó de la cintura de su padrino... Necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar... Ahora su padrino había vuelto y ya no estaba tan solo.  
Sirius le acarició la cabellera como si fuera un niño pequeño.  
Volteó a ver primero a Dayane. Estaba muerta, por eso Harry estaba así, pero y Hermione?  
Volteó un poco la cabeza y lo primero que notó fue una cabellera muy llamativa y una tez pálida, se le hizo conocido... Se parecía a... Giró un poco mas la cabeza y allí estaba Lucius Malfoy... Hermione estaba llorando ni mas ni menos que por Draco Malfoy.  
Fue cuando se dió cuenta que se había perdido muchas cosas en esos años...

.-Sirius... No sabes cuanta falta mas has hecho...

Sirius volvió en sí y se puso en cunclillas frente a Harry...

.-No te preocupes... Ahora no ve voy a ir... Es solo que tenía ganas de ir a saludar a un par de amigos...-dijo sonriendo intentando sacarle una sonrisa... Harry al instante captó y le sonrió también pero le miró con incredulidad...

.-Los viste?

.-De verdad quieres saber?

.-Por supuesto!

.-Claro que los ví! Y siguen igual que antes...

Harry se quedó pensativo... Se sentió mucho mejor... Agradecía muco que su padrino hubiera vuelto...

.-Sirius... Creo que Hermione te necesita mas que yo... Porqué no vas con ella?

.-Pero...

.-Voy a estar bien... Ve con ella... Me preocupa, ella quería muchísimo a ese tonto...-dijo señalando con la cabeza al cuerpo de Draco.  
Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Abrazó a Harry y se giró para ir a buscar a Hermione...

Sirius salió del comedor emperando poder verla pero hacía ya mucho rato que había salido, ahora el problema era por donde empezar a buscar... Se quedó pensando... Tal vez los terrenos, eran el lugar preferido para Lora si necesitaba estar sola...

.-.-.-.-.-

Allí estaba cerca del lago, junto al árbol favorito de Lora... Pero no estaba sola... un enorme dragón estaba junto a ella en forma de ataque, estaba protegiéndola.  
Hermione estaba con los ojos rojos, hichados pero ya no lloraba.  
Hermione empezó a acariciar sus manos que le dolían cuando sintió el anillo que Draco le había dado en navidad. Lo miró por unos instantes y tras unos segundos apareció una pequeña y corta frase.  
¨Esta vida está llena de despedidas, no estés triste por aquellos que se tienen que ir...¨ Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos que limpió al instante... De nuevo se quedó viendo fijamente hacia el lago y la tenue luz roja que reflejaba el sol... Ese era un amanecer rojo... Era cierto... La sangre que se había derramado esta noche estaba allí en el sol...

Sirius se acercó cautelosamente... Mirando fijamente al dragón durante un tiempo había convivido lo sificiente con dragones como para saber que eran demasiado sobreprotectores sobretodo si le habían tomado cariño a algo o a alguien.  
Hermione sintió la presencia de alguien y volteó.  
Acarició un poco al dragón haciendole entender que estaba bien.  
El animal se tranquilizó un poco y apoyó su hocico sobre el pasto.

.-Veo que tienes el mismo don que tu madre...

.-No deberías estar con Harry?

.-Mmm me aseguró que estaba bien... Aparte el aunque lo quiero como tal, no es mi hijo...

.-Porqué nunca me dijiste nada?

.-Porque no lo creía necesario...Me hubieras creido? Aparte no creo que te gustara ser la hija de un hombre perseguido por la ley o si?

Hermione se quedó pensativa... Era cierto... Nunca le hubiera creido, si ni siquera se parecía a el, en ese entonces... Sirius se sentó junto a Hermione mirando al frente, al lago, al igual que Hermione que ahora se abrazaba las piernas.

.-Se que debía haberte dicho, pero solo te hubiera puesto en peligro... No quería que nada te pasara...

.-Cómo era?

.-Quien?

.-Cómo era mi madre?

.-Oh... Era una mujer excepxional... Era muy buena persona a pesar de todo lo que dijeran los mortífagos... Ellos no la conocían como yo... Es cierto ella fue mala un tiempo pero no fue por que ella fuera así... Ví lo que te hizo Voldemort dentro del bosque. Eso fue lo que le hizo a ella pero a ella le hizo el hechizo completo... Ella no era así... El la hizo así... Era una mujer hermosa... Al igual que tu... Te pareces mucho a ella...-por un instante volteó a ver a Hermione que estaba mirando aún fijamente al lago con esos ojos morados intensos.

.-Si, tenía muchísimos poderes antes que Voldemort le diera parte de los suyos pero nunca los usó para mal... Hermione volteó a ver a Sirius por un momento y vió que estaba sonriendo viendo fijamente hacia el lago...

.-Ella los usaba siempre pero solo de vez en vez para asustar a unos tipos que luego nos molestaban mucho. Nunca supieron quien era el que los asustaba pero siempre terminaban pidiendo de rodillas al fantasma invisible que los dejara en paz... Era muy inteligente, si, pero a diferencia de ti a ella casi no le preocupaban las clases... Creo que ella tiene el expediente de maldades mas grandes que el de Lupin, Peter, James y yo y creeme eso ya es mucho decir...

Hermione sonrió... Durante un tiempo solo lo había visto como el padrino de su mejor amigo pero tal vez pudiera empezar a verlo como un padre.  
Hermione levantó la cabeza y se lazó contra el para abrazarlo, pero derrumbándolo sobre el pasto...

.-Vaya... Hoy he recibido mas abrazos que de costumbre...

.-Ah si? Cuantos has recibido?

.-Dos...

Hermione sonrió de nuevo...

.-Pero han sido los mejores que he recibido nunca...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione y Sirius estuvieron platicando por una hora sobre viejas experiencias de los merodeadores y entre sonrisas de Hermione, Sirius se sentía mejor, por lo menos había logrado que se olvidara un rato... Justo después de pedirle a Hermione que le curara la mano que le había quemado por un par de minutos se quedaron callados.

.-Cómo murió?

Sirius suspiró, era inevitable que le preguntara ese tipo de cosas...

.-Voldemort la mató al saber de su traición... El le había prohibido que mezclara su sangre con alguien que no fuera el o algún mortífago que el hubiera aceptado como suficientemente bueno para ella... Ese ser nunca a amado a nadie y nunca le ha importado nadie mas que el, excepto quizas esa asquerosa serpiente Naginni pero a Lora le tenía cierto tipo de estimo... Y ciertamente miedo... Por eso la quería de su lado... Un mortífago le había dicho que ella le había engañado pero no le alcanzó a decir quien era y Lora se encargó antes de que lo hiciera. Como ella no quiso hablar y Voldemort no pudo sacarle información... La mató...

Hermione se quedó callada un par de minutos mientras de nuevo se perdía su mirada en el lago. Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.  
Sirius la vió y la abrazó.

.-Extraño a Draco...

.-Se como debes sentirte... Yo sentí lo mismo cuando perdí a Lora...

.-Si tan solo no se hubieran llevado el Libro...

Hermione que seguía abrazada a sus piernas hundió su cara entre ellas mientras se secaba un poco las lágrimas con la tela que le cubría las rodillas.

.-Libro? Cuál Libro?

.-El dichoso Libro de las Tinieblas... Con el se puede revivir a la gente...

.-Ohh... Quién lo tenía?

.-La ultima vez lo tenía Voldemort luego fue cuando empezó a pelear con Harry y luego yo llegué y ps ya sabes el resto...

.-Cómo era?

.-Era un libro grande de pastas duras, pero estaba cubierto con algo porque nadie mas que Harry puede tocarlo sin quemarse... Porqué tan interesado?-dijo aún sin levantar la cara de entre las piernas.

.-Mmm dices que estaba envuelto no? Era acaso con la capa de Harry?

Hermione levantó la cara de golpe viéndo a Sirius extrañada...

.-Si. Porque?

.-Me pareció ver un bulto junto a la cama de la profesora McGonagall... Hermione? Hermione!

Pero Hermione ya se había levantado rápidamente del lugar y corría a toda velocidad hacia el castillo...

.-.-.-

La gran mayoría de los presentes en el gran comedor se sobresaltaron al escuchar enos gritos que llamaban desesperadamente a una tal Amanda.  
Amanda llegò corriendo a donde Hermione, que le llamaba a gritos a pleno pulmón.

.-Amanda, que bueno que te encuentro... Tu estabas con McGonagall no?

.-Mmm... Si pero porquçe la pregunta?

.-Ustedes... Ustedes de casualidad encontraron el Libro?

.-Ps si, en realidad, lo encontramos tirado cerca de los mortífagos...

.-Y... y Dónde está?

.-Junto a la cama de la profesora... Por? Hermione? A donde...-pero Hermione ya había salido corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad con el destino fijo claramente en la cama de la profesora.  
Muchos la voltearon a ver de nuevo pero ahora mas que nada negando con las cabezas agachadas por lo que habçia hecho hacia un rato... Y aunque muchos la volteaban a ver eran pocos los que la veían sabiendo quién era en realidad, Hermione Granger...

Llegó corriendo a donde estaba la profesora y allí estaba junto a la cama, el bulto, ese era el Libro, lo tomó entre brazos y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Harry...

···········

.-Harry...

.-Harry...

Una voz le llamaba insistentemente desde no sabía donde, esa voz se le hacía muy familiar... La cabeza le daba vueltas y de un momento a otro estaba frente al escritorio de Dumbledore y el estaba justo frente a el... era él el que le llamaba...

.-Harry... Ustedes tienen el Libro... Pueden revivir a la señorita Dayane y a Draco...

.-Y a usted profesor...

.-No... Lo siento Harry, yo ya cumplí con mi misión en esa vida... Deben dejarme ir... Te pido de favor... Que no me intenten revivir, será en vano simplemente... No se puede revivir a alguien que no desea eso...

.-Pero profesor!! Voldemort no ha sido eliminado por completo cómo...?

.-Tienes amigos y uno de ellos te ayudará mucho... Tienes a Hermione...

El anciano director sonrió por un momento...

.-Aparte para qué gastar energía conmigo que ya estoy viejo hágase lo se haga y yo prefiriría ir en busca de algo nuevo?, Si tienes a dos personas que creo que les agradaría muchísimo volver? Suerte Harry...

La imagen del despacho de Dumbledore fue desapareciendo al igual que el director entre un espeso humo y mientras su nombre resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza cada vez con menos fuerza, se iba perdiendo.  
Harry abrió un poco los ojos y allí seguía encima del cuerpo de Dayane y todavía aparentemente era de día justo cuando una cabellera negra iba corriendo hacia el con un bulto entre brazos sería ese?  
Se paró de la silla y pudo ver a Hermione parada justo frente a el con el bulto que era claramente el Libro pues era su propia capa la que lo cumbría...

.-Herhermiiio-onnee...E.e.es el Lilibro!! Poodemos...

Hermione solo pudo sentir con la cabeza pues de su boca no podía salir ninguna palabra... Un par de sonrisas nerviosas se formaron en sus rostros... Todavía había esperanza...

··········· 


	34. Después de la tempestad, la calma

Los dejo con este ultimo capitulo de mi historia...Espero les guste...No me despido porque seguiré escribiendo no lo voy a dejar por nada del mundo, quiero pedir una disculpa por haber tardado tanto, pero tenganme paciencia...No vivo con mis padres y no tengo compu...Escribo todo a mano y luego lo transcribo a compu...Espero poder leerlos en mis otras historias...Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado todo este tiempo, casi tres años!! Uff es un buend e tiempo!! Quiero mucho agradecer a los que me han apoyado desde el principio pues si no fuera por el apoyo que me brindaron no habría seguido la historia...Y como no a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia...Muchas gracias...Ahora si...El final!!

Cap 34. Después de la tempestad, la calma...

Sus párpados pesaban como si estuvieran hechos de metal... Le dolía horrores la cabeza por eso había despertado... Intentó abrir los ojos pero pesaban demasiado. Intentó oir algo pero no se oía nada, solo se escuchaban los sonidos del silencio... Intentó sentir con sus manos pero era como si no las tuviera...tampoco podía moverlas... Esta situación era demasiado rara. Intentó articular palabra pero con mucho trabajo se escuchaban unos leves gruñidos que bien podían ser confundidos con los sonidos de la noche.  
Tenía mucho sueño pero no quería dormir. Sentía que ya había dormido demasiado pero su mente no agunantó mas y quedó de nuevo dormido a pesar de los dolores...

Pasaron lo que fueron un par de horas para el y volvió a despertar pero sin abrir los ojos. No se escuchaba nada, tampoco parecia que hubiera luz pues ningun tipo de esta traspasaba sus párpados... Abrió lentamente los ojos con la cabeza volteada hacia la derecha y lo que encontró por un sillón junto a el le hizo sacar una sonrisa...  
Lentamente se fue sentando en la cama donde estaba acostado mientras intentaba dar recuento a los hechos. porque estaba allí? Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Qué era lo que había sucedido? Y muchísimas otras preguntas a las que no les encontraba respuesta...  
Se quitó las sábanas de encima y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirando hacia el piso y tomándose la cabeza, todavía le dolía... Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una ventana por donde entraba un poco la luz de una hermosa luna nueva...

Se levantó de la cama haciéndo el menor ruido posible, no quería despertarla...  
Abrió la puerta lentamente y salió de la habitación.  
Al instante reconoció el lugar a pesar de que el lugar estaba casi vacío y muy lúgubre por la escasa luz que había en los pasillos.  
Estaba en San Mungo. Se disponía a caminar por el pasillo cuando la puerta de al lado de su habitación se abrió de golpe haciéndolo sobresaltar.

.-Potter?

Harry que ahora cerraba la puerta cuidadoso para no despertar a nadie, las enfermeras de allí eran un poco malumoradas...Se giró a donde le habían llamado...

.-Oh... Veo que ya despertaste, vaya que te pusiste de bello durmiente...

.-Qué... Qué fue lo que sucedió? No recuerdo nada...

.-Nada de nada? Ni si quiera a mi Hermione?

.-No seas tonto... No recuerdo nada desde...-Draco se quedó unos momentos pensativos y mientras Harry lo miraba pudo ver que una mueca de asco se formaba en su cara...

.-Desde poco después de que... Hermione besó a ese ser asqueroso y ella se quedó con Amanda y conmigo...

.-Mmm... La verdad yo no se nada... Eso se lo puedes preguntar a ella... No ha querido hablar con nadie... No se ha despegado de ese maldito cuarto desde...

.-Desde que?

Harry se quedó pensativo, sería él el indicado para decirle que había muerto?

.-Mmm... No me hagas caso...

.-Cómo que...-pero la frase se cortó de un momento a otro pues Harry cambió abruptamente el tema...

.-Oye Malfoy... Nunca te pude agradecer... El que salvaras a Hermione...Tú pudiste salvarla de ella misma y creeme que eso vale mas que haberla salvado de alguien mas... Gracias...

Draco se sonrrojó un poco... Había olvidado un poco esas partes y nunca pudo imaginarse al grandísimo Harry Potter agradeciéndole a el...

.-Claro... Pero fue por ella...

.-Lo se... Creo que deberías despertar a Hermione... Ha estado enclaustrada ya bastante tiempo en ese cuarto y no ha querido comer bien... Ahora que ya despertaste, ella tal vez quiera comer algo...

.-Claro... Pero... cuánto tiempo llevo aqui?

.-Mmm el suficiente como para haberte perdido batantes cosas... Te veo...

Harry se giró sobre sus talones y se fue por el pasillo... Pensó en seguirlo pero Hermione estaba en su cuarto dormida y seguramente débil por no haber comido bien...  
Se metió a la habitación de nuevo...  
Se puso de cunclillas frente a Hermione y le movió un poco el hombro...  
Hermione un poco confundida abrió los ojos y sin siquiera reparar en esos ojos que no pudo distinguir entre la obscuridad, se asustó por la cercanía del joven y usando un poco de fuerza lo lanzó asotándolo contra la pared.

.-Vaya... Eso es algo que definitivamente no extrañé mucho...

Hermione escuchó la voz y abriéndo los ojos al máximo se levantó del sillón corriendo...

.-Oh! por Merlín lo siento Draco!!

.-No t...-pero Hermione no le dió tiempo siquiera de hablar pues se lanzó con los brazos abiertos hacia Draco...

.-Draco! No sabes cuánto te he extrañado! No sabes la falta que me has hecho este tiempo!

Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos que mojaron rápidamente la delgada bata que traía Draco.  
El chico se separó un poco de Hermione para tomarle la barbilla.  
Miró esos ojos que le había hecho creer en el amor, esos que le habían enseñado tantas cosas... Que ahora estaban inundados de lágrimas...  
Rápidamente se las apartó suavemente de la cara con sus temblorosos dedos...  
Un enorme impulso de besarla le llegó uno que no pudo ignorar...  
Se acercaron lentamente viéndose fijamente a los ojos, Draco vió como la hermosa joven que tanto amaba cerraba los suyos al sentir el roce de sus labios...  
Draco cerró también sus ojos y profundizando un poco mas, sentía como el cuerpo de Hermione temblaba bajo sus brazos.  
Así fue cuando el tiempo se cogeló. Para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido de un amor... Un amor tan sicero como bello... No había nada ni nadie que se pudiera interponer entre ellos...  
Pasaron lo que fueron un par de minutos para ellos cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.  
Draco y Hermione se separaron suavemente y se pusieron con un poco de trabajo de pie, en ese instante la puerta se abrió y entró un pelirrojo un tanto abochornado.

.-Oh... Veo que ya despertaste Malfoy... Esto Hermione... Sirius me pidió que te preguntara si podía hablar un momento contigo... Está aca en la cafetería...

.-Ok... Gracias Ron, dile porfavor que en un momento voy...

Ron le mandó una mirada con el ceño fruncido a Draco y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

.-Sirius? Sirius Black? Tu... tu... padre?

.-Exactamente...

.-Pero cómo? El no había muerto?! Es imposible revivir a los muertos... Bueno casi imposible...

.-Pues... Si pero Harry hizo un hechizo hace ya bastante tiempo y al parecer funcionó...

.-Hace tiempo? Entonces no utilizó el libro de las tinieblas cierto?

.-No, fue otro... Dime algo-dijo cambiando drásticamente su expresión- qué es lo que recuerdas?

.-Mmm, la verdad no recuerdo casi nada recuerdo que besaste al señor obscuro y luego que te quedaste con Amanda y conmigo pero eras otra... De allí no recuerdo casi nada...

.-Entonces no recuerdas que tu...

.-Que yo que?

.-Tu habias muerto...

°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Harry? Estas bien?

Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de un cuarto vacío. La luz del sol ya entraba por entre las finas cortínas que cubrian un poco la vista hacia el exterior.  
Ron se había sentado en la cama que se hayaba junto al sillón donde estaba Harry al no sentir su respuesta inmediata.  
Pasaron varios minutos en los que Harry miraba con la mirada perdida por entre las cortinas y Ron cerca de el viéndolo de vez en vez.

.-Harry, no tienes de que preocuparte... Sabes que ella estará bien...

.-Eso no es seguro Ron, y lo sabes...

.-Harry... Deberías estar feliz... Al fin podrás estar con tus padres... Y a Sirius!!

.-Sirius... El va a intentar el recuperar el tiempo perdido con Hermione... Y la verdad... Me gustaría poder compartir con ella mi alegría...

.-Deja de preocuparte va a estar bien...

.-Sr. Potter?

Harry y Ron voltearon a la puerta donde se hallaba una enfermera.

.-Si?

.-La señorita despertó...

.-Ves Ha...-Ron empezó a hablar pero calló cuando ya no vió a Harry junto a el, ya había salido corriendo del lugar.

Corrió por el pasillo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto.  
Tocó a la puerta y tras escuchar un "pase" de una voz bastante familiar entró.  
Dayane estaba recostada en la cama, de lado escondiendo la cara entre las sábanas.  
Harry se acercó a ella y la levantó un poco para abrazarla.  
Dayane abrazó al igual a Harry mientras mas lágrimas se derramaban por entre esos ojos ya hinchados.  
Harry se separó de ella al escuchar un sollozo, le miró a los ojos, no lo había notado pero estos estaban totalmente hinchados, había estado llorando.

.-Qué sucede?

.-Ay Harry...

La joven se tomó del cuello de harry y se volvió a abrazar de el...

.-Perdóname!-dijo casi inaudible Dayane.

.-Qué? Porqué?

.-por todo lo que hice! Desde que llegé a Hogwarts, mi unica misión era enamorarte y así entregarte mas facil... Perdón... Yo solo estaba pensando en mi cuando acepté la misión, podría colocarme en los mas allegados al señor obscuro... Pero no creí que... El señor tenebroso siempre dice cosas horribles de tí pero cuando te empecé a conocer ví que no eras así... Yo debía matarte... Eran las órdenes... Lo iba a hacer ese dia que Black se enojó contigo, cuando estabamos solos en el pasillo pero no pude... Después... Ya no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó... Harry... No quiero perderte... Porfavor perdóname...

Dayane se quedó callada mientras lloraba a caudales sobre el hombro de Harry que estaba anonadado escuchando todo lo que ella decía.  
Si el hecho de que ella fuera mortífaga y se lo ocultara le molestó, le molestó mas eso que el hecho de que lo quisiera matar... Casi todos lo querían matar...  
Aparte, ella le había salvado la vida sacrificando la suya misma...

.-Ya lo hice...

Dayane sollozó mas fuerte todavía, cómo era posible que le perdonara? El era mucho mejor persona de lo que había imaginado...  
No le fallaría... No de nuevo...

.-Gracias Harry... Te juro que no te fallaré...

.-Lo se...

Harry se separó de los brazos que lo aprisionaban y tras dirigirle una sincera sonrisa a esa joven que se encontraba con los ojos increiblemente hinchados, le beso suave y tiernamente...

.-Dai... Vente conmigo... Vámonos lejos de aquí...Nos desapareceremos un tiempo... Nos iremos lejos, muy lejos de aqui...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione salió de la habitación de Draco dejándolo bastante pensativo y muy agobiado por toda la información que había recibido.  
Cuando salió una enfermera estaba tocando en la puerta de alado insistentemente sin recibir respuesta, no le prestó mayor atención y continuó su camino hacia la  
cafetería donde le estperaba ya Sirius...

.-.-.-.-.

.-Qué sucede? Me dijo Ron que me querías ver...

.-Vaya, te ves ya mas alegre, debo suponer que Malfoy despertó?

.-Si...-dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a Sirius que comía un cuerno relleno de chocolate (N/A:mmmm Chocolate).

.-Debo contarte algo que... Harry me pidió que te contara...

.-Qué sucede? Me asustas...

.-No, no te preocupes no es nada malo... Pero Harry no te lo ha dicho por... mmm bueno sus motivos ha tenido pero me juró que le gustaría ser el quien te lo dijera, pero no se donde anda...

.-Sirius! Deja de darle tantas vueltas...

.-Harry revivió a...

.-A Quién?

.-Sabes? Has pasado demasiado tiempo enfrascada en esa habitación... Deberías salir mas... Hay muchos chismes buenos de los que te podrías enterar si salieras mas...

.-A quién revivió?

.-Mmm bueno fueron dos personas...

La mente de Hermione empezó a carburar al 1000, cuando su mente dió con la respuesta, se tapó la boca con las manos...

.-No es cierto...

.-Si, James y Lily, estan... pues vivos...

.-Pero... Cómo es posible? Era demasiado dificil poder revivir a alguien que había muerto hacía tantos años!

.-No cuestiones al heredero- dijo con tono burlesco a Hermione que se hallaba todavía sorprendida...

.-Y Harry? Dónde está¡? Quiero hablar con el!

.-Supongo que debe estar en la habitación de Dayane...

.-Esta bien, iré...-Hermione se quedó un poco pensativa viendo fijamente por unos instantes la mesa-Necesito dusculparme por haberme separado tanto de el...

Hermione dio un suave suspiro, se levantó de la silla y tras voltear a ver a Sirius le dió una enorme mordida al cuerno de chocolate de Sirius...

.-Oye!

Hermione le dedicó una suave sonrisa y se fue en busca de Harry...

°°°°°°°°°°

.-Se puede?

Una enfermera tocaba insistentemente la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Dayane pero no contestaba nadie.  
De la habitación de junto salió Hermione que le miró un tanto extrañada pero con una enorme sonrisa contunuó su camino...  
La enfermera intentó abrir la puerta pero nada, tenía hechizo.  
Caminó un par de metros y presionó un botón rojo que estaba prensado en la pared.  
En menos de 5 segundos estaban abriendo la puerta por medio de hechizos.  
La puerta se abrió de par en para sólo para dejar ver, la nada...  
El cuarto se hallaba completmente vacío, no estaba siquiera la varita ni las pertenencias de Dayane...  
Se había ido...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Cómo es posible que dejara que huyeran?!?

.-Lo lo sentimos señor... Simplemente ellos se fueron...

.-Cómo es posible que salieran dos personas y nadie se diera cuenta de nada!! Es imposible!! A menos de que trajeran una capa invisi...

Sirius calló en cuenta, la capa de Harry...Así habían logrado salir de allí...

.-Ya le dijimos señor, lo sentimos... Los encontraremos...

La enfermera que atendía en la recepción estaba asustada por el hecho de que Sirius Black estuviera enojado, la mataría? Era cierto que lo habían librado de todo cargo al desenmascarar a Peter, pero el miedo que le había tomado la gente no se olvidaría tan facil...

.-No... No se moleste... Creo que estará bien así...-dijo este ya un poco mas calmado...  
Sirius se giró sobre sus talones y se fue hacia la salida del hospital, justo cuando iba saliendo a la calle muggle que estaba totalmente desierta, se encontró con dos de sus mejores amigos...Lily y James que le miraban sonriendo...

.-Y Harry?

.-Si, cómo está nuestro hijo? Ya despertó Dayane?

.-Esto... Pues verán...

Una lechuza se postró en el hombro de Sirius que dejó caer una pequeña nota en su mano. Al instante reconoció esa lechuza blanca, era Hedwig...  
Abrió rápidamente la carta y empezó a leer...

Sirius:

Me fui con Dai, te pido porfavor que les expliques a mis padres... Se que no he pasado mucho tiempo con ellos y que es injusto dejarlos ahora, pero necesito un tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ha pasado y me he traido a Dai que estará conmigo y yo la apoyaré como estoy seguro ella lo hará conmigo...

No te diré donde iremos, pero te aseguro que estaremos bien... Regresaré en un tiempo... Si quieres pueden regañarme todos cuando regrese, pero por el momento solo disfrutaré de este tiempo...

Me voy, cuídate mucho y cuídalos a ellos también... porfavor también cuida a Hermione...  
Estaré en contacto...

.-Y bien? qué dice?

.-Mmm... Creo que no veremos a Harry en un tiempo...

.-Qué quieres decir Hocicos?

Lily que miraba asustada a Sirius, le arrebató de las manos la carta y empezó a leer, su mirada se fue suavizando al instante y cuando terminó de leer una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro...

.-Qué dice amor?

.-Se fugaron...-Lily suspiró sonoramente con una sonrisa en su boca-No es lindo?

.-Lindo? Lil estas loca? Le puede pasar algo!

.-El se sabe cuidar bastante bien! Aparte a mi me parece lindo que hayan fugado... Porqué tu nunca me llevaste así contigo?

.-Porque éramos demasiado jovenes y no quería que te pasara nada... Había demasiado peligro con Voldemort merodeando...

.-No querías que me pasara nada?

.-No... Te amo demasiado...

Sirius veía con una sonrisa la escena, extrañaba eso, extrañaba tanto a sus amigos... Buscó algo para ver donde entretenerse pues sus amigos se daban un beso bastante acalorado...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para Hermione que al fin estaba disfrutando de la vida... Como nunca...

Querido Diario:

La verdad hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un diario, aparte siento que ya estoy un poco grande como para estar escribiendo, pero ahora me han pasado tantas cosas que necesito sacar, compraría un pensadero, pero es demasiado ostentoso para mi...  
Ay!! Han pasado tantas cosas desde ese día que despertó Draco...

Al fin!! Después de tanto tiempo el Ministerio está operando de nuevo con normalidad, solo que esta vez no dejaron a ningun mortífago libre, tenemos suerte Dayane y yo... Dijeron que por la ayuda que habíamos brindado estaría bien dejarnos libres, no sabes cuanto me alegra eso porque pasan tantas cosas y no me quiero perder de nada...  
Al fin acabo de terminar mi carrera de investigadora... He aprendido tantas cosas sobre magia obscura que no cabían en mi cabeza... Claro no tan buena y efectiva como la que me tocó ver y vivir en mi ultimo año de la que por siete años fue mi casa, Hogwarts, pero fue bueno de todos modos...  
Se puede decir que me acabo de mudar a la mansión favorita de mi madre, me acabo de mudar pues con la carrera era imposible pasar tiempo en la casa... Pero al fin terminé!! Ahora tengo 3 años para disfrutar y luego buscaré un trabajo...  
La mansión está cerca de la de los Malfoy...Eso es lo mejor de todo... Draco me había pedido cuando salimos del colegio que me fuera a vivir con el, pero me pareció que por mas que lo amara, sentía que íbamos un poco rápido así que hablé con el y entendió, pero ahora ya es otra cosa, Draco vendió su casa, (trajo las cosas de artes obscuras que tenía en su casa que tenían todavía utilidad) no quería seguir viendo eso... No quiso revivir a nadie de su familia... Pero adivina mi prometido se va a venir a vivir conmigo...Si!! Al fin estoy comprometida... Con Draco... Hace un par de semanas me "secuestró" del colegio y cuando ibamos volando sobre Metis (la dragona que ha estado conmigo desde la gran batalla) Draco me pidió que me casara con el, justo cuando le di el si creo que se emocionó y casi se cae entre las nubes por las que ibamos volando...O era que las estaba imaginando?

Cambiando un poco de tema... Harry... Apenas acaba de regresar, está muy contento con Dayane, no tengo idea de donde estuvo, pero estoy casi segura de que estudió tres años mas especializándose en artes obscuras y estubo o está dando clases en nada mas y nada menos que en Durstrang... Bueno, en la noche confirmaré los rumores pues tendremos una cena... Hace años que no vemos a Harry... Si de verdad estuvo dando clases... Que envidia!! Tantos secretos acerca del colegio de los que se ha podido enterar...  
Cuando se desapareció con Dayane que se fueron a quien sabe donde estuve pasando tiempo con sus padres pues son los mejores amigos de mi padre, son verdaderamente, mucho mejores personas de lo que la gente decía... Son estupendos...  
Y pues ya hablando de Sirius un poco, me alegro contar que al fin puedo verlo como si fuera mi padre...  
Es un buen padre a pesar de que es demasiado sobreprotector...  
Esta noche anunciaré nuestro compromiso y no quiero ver la cara que va poner Sirius...

Pero hay otra cosa que me alegra muchísimo y eso es ver a Sirius feliz, al fin después de tantos años es feliz... No se separa de ella ni un segundo!! Te estarás preguntando quién ella... Pero a que no adivinas...  
Cuando dieron de alta a Draco un enorme paquete llegó a mi casa, era el libro de las tinieblas, Harry me explicaba que quería que lo conservara en mi poder y que podía usarlo de la forma en que yo considerara conveniente... Supongo que le dió una maldición imperio, después de las cosas que hice ni yo me confiaría ese libro, pero el confía en mi así que entre Sirius y yo, logramos revivir a Lora... Oh... si... Mi madre... Todavía no la conozco mucho al igual que a Sirius, pero le empiezo a agarrar estimo, me ha ayudado muchísimo a controlar mis poderes...

Y sólo me queda una cosa por platicar... No lo sabe nadie mas que mi madre que por accidente lo descurbió y agradezco que se alegrara conmigo... Eso si, no quiero ni ver la cara que van a poner Draco y Sirius cuando se enteren de que pronto aparecerán en nuestras vidas un par de bodoquitos preciosos, espero que con unos ojos platinados y un hermoso cabello rubio,como su papá...Son gemelos!!  
Espero no le vaya a dar un ataque a mi Draco...  
Quién lo iba a imaginar? Yo ahora Hermione Black...Totalmente enamorada de Draco Malfoy...

Hermione soltó un sonoro suspiro al mismo que formaba una sonrisa para seguir escribiendo...

Si existiesen limites para la felicidad y el amor, los he rebasado...  
Es muy corto el tiempo que tenemos para vivir, pero es mas corto en tiempo que tenemos para amar, y por eso agradezco al fin haber aprendido a disfrutarlo...Ahora espero poder vivir por lo menos un tiempo en el cuento de hadas que siempre quise... Ahora si... Y vivieron felices por siempre (O espero que por lo menos por unos cuantos bastantes años...)

FIN


End file.
